Code Frontier
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: [Reup. Colaboración con raf-lily] Un nuevo mal acecha el Digimundo y esta vez no será suficiente con los diez guerreros legendarios.
1. Notas de las autoras

¡Saludos a todos! Kaotik Angel al habla para todos vosotros después de una larga ausencia con un regalito de reyes (un poco tardío tal vez, tengo los tomates al lado para que se los lancemos a la tardona de turno, os los reparto luego).

Seguro que con el título y la sinopsis ya sabéis qué quiero decir, aun así, os lo confirmo: ¡vuelve Code Frontier! La historia originalmente subida en la cuenta de raf-lily cambia de hogar, pero no de autoras, con un lavado de cara.

Pido perdón por la espera; han habido demasiados accidentes literarios por los que la historia se quedó suspendida, colgando de un hilo (a Dios pongo por testigo que nunca más volverá a pasar algo así). Entre malentendidos, vacaciones indefinidas, una supuesta desaparición de musas y el hecho de que con el tiempo la gente madura (y las locuras que antes parecían pan comido pasan a convertirse en un "qué estaba haciendo yo con mi vida en ese momento"), han llevado a que la historia perdiese protagonismo en nuestras agendas literarias (por llamar de alguna manera al tiempo libre dedicado a la escritura)

Así mismo, os pido perdón a todos los que conocéis la historia por tener que esperar un poquitín más para poder seguir las aventuras del grupo de elegidos. Seguro que más de uno ahora estará remugando por esa noticia, que os habéis pasado años (¡años!) para ahora encontraros que todo vuelve a empezar de cero. Pero ahí va algo que os alegrará:

-¡Capítulos más ligeros! Porque vuestra comodidad cuenta tanto como vuestro entretenimiento.

-¡Guillotinazo al personal! Bastante literal, debo decir... Pero tranquis, que ningún humano ni digimon fue herido durante el proceso de reselección.

-¡Ligeros cambios con los que hacer más llevadera la espera de nuevos capítulos/más historia desconocida! Para que mis queridos lectores habituales no os aburráis con más de lo mismo (aunque está claro que el guión es el que era, que es un relanzamiento, no una precuela/secuela/historia paralela)

-¡Reducción de azúcar en sangre! Uy, perdón, quería decir... ¡Reducción del relleno en un % considerable! Hacerlo al 100% es imposible, sería tener a los niños peleando día y noche. (Eh, que lo primero es cierto; a todo aquel que pensase que había mucho empalague, he sacado de paseo mi paquete de pipas y he vaciado la sal sobre la historia)

-¡Certeza de que, al menos, este año habrá capítulo cada semana! A menos que esté de vacaciones y/o tenga un imprevisto, que por supuesto lo avisaré la semana de antes o intentaré subir capítulo cuanto antes mejor.

¿Qué me decís? ¿Es o no un incentivo para releer la historia? A demás de repasar cuánto recordáis, quizás os lleváis una grata sorpresa en algunos puntos. Espero que todo esto compense nuestro abandono a esta historia.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Kaotik Angel ;)

* * *

Vale, a ver… ¿como empezar con esto?

Supongo que las palabras más primordiales en esto son Lo Siento. La Code Frontier conocida hasta ahora se dejó de actualizar por una falta de tiempo mía, que evolucionó en falta de oportunidad y atasco monumental las pocas oportunidades que hubo de ponerse frente al papel. Y aunque esta historia nunca dejó por completo mi mente, poco a poco otros proyectos la fueron superando en prioridad, para disgusto mío, de Kaotik, de mi hermana y todos los que habéis seguido esta locura.

Así que si, echadme a los perros, colgadme de la horca, lo que queráis, sé que me lo merezco.

Lo que deseo y espero es que esta nueva Code Frontier siga adelante con más fuerza y estabilidad que antes.

¡Un abrazo a todos!

Lily


	2. 1 - La llamada

¡Saludos a todos! Kaotik al habla desde... mi habitación, que no es un sitio glamuroso pero perfecto para subir capítulo.

Como ya os dije, ¡esta semana empezaban los capítulos! Para todos aquellos que ya conocéis la historia, os recuerdo que NO ES UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO. Aun así, os invito a que volváis a leer la historia de cero, aunque os sepáis el diálogo de memoria (poco probable, lo sé).

Y para los que no conozcáis en absoluto la historia, espero que disfrutéis de ella de aquí en adelante.

¡ ** _ATENCIÓN_**! ¡DISCLAIMER! Los personajes no nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí. Sólo la ida de olla monumental es nuestra.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La llamada**

Era el último día de viaje. Después de las visitas obligatorias, los profesores decidieron dejarles libres, acordando una hora y un lugar de encuentro que más de uno oyó de refilón. Un grupo reducido se quedó parado en el sitio, barajando las opciones disponibles.

—Qué lástima que ya hemos de volver —suspiró una pelirrosa —. Esto me está gustando mucho… ¡Y contar con una guía de lujo, ni te digo!

—Bueno, tampoco lo digas así, Aelita —sonrió la morena junto a ella.

—Yo lo que sigo sin creerme que tú estés aquí —señaló uno de los rubios.

—Cierto —asintió el otro rubio ajustándose las gafas —. Que dos cursos hagan el viaje escolar al mismo sitio, en la misma fecha…

—Da igual —intervino el castaño —. La cuestión es que hemos pasado cinco días juntos, en un país extranjero. Que nos lo tenemos merecido.

—Muy de acuerdo con Ulrich —asintió el primer rubio, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca y echando a andar —. A demás, venir a Japón sin Yumi no habría molado. Ella sabe mucho más que Jim.

—Odd tiene razón —asintió la pelirrosa —. Dios bendiga el día que a algún profesor se le ocurrió juntar las dos clases en una excursión así de loca.

—¡Amén! —exclamaron los otros cuatro entre risas.

—Bien, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Odd frotándose las manos.

—¿Nos queda algún sitio por visitar, Yumi? —preguntó el informático del grupo.

—La verdad, Jeremy, hay un sitio que me gustaría…

El sonido de cinco móviles al mismo tiempo les hizo bajar la vista cada uno al lugar donde lo tenía guardado. Extrañados, extrajeron los aparatos y leyeron el curioso mensaje que les había llegado.

— _Por favor, acudid a la estación de Shibuya en diez minutos_.

—¿Diez minutos nada más? ¿Se creen que tenemos súper velocidad o algo? —se escandalizó Odd.

—Tranquilo, Odd. No está lejos de aquí —dijo Yumi señalando en una dirección —. Es al final de esa calle.

—¿Y vamos a ir? —preguntó Ulrich —. ¿Creéis que es seguro hacer caso al mensaje?

—Ni idea —contestó Jeremy —. Pero no es casualidad que nos haya llegado a los cinco a la vez.

—¿Creéis que se puede tratar de…? —empezó a preguntar Aelita.

—Esto… Disculpad —sonó una voz tras ellos. Una chica alta, de largo cabello negro y gafas esperaba tras Yumi.

—Emily, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó la japonesa.

—Yumi, ¿sabes dónde está la estación de Shibuya? —preguntó Emily —. Sissi, William y yo queremos… visitarla.

—Casualmente vamos en esa dirección —sonrió Aelita.

—¡Aelita! ¿Por qué se lo has dicho? —susurró Odd —. ¿Y si…?

—No pasa nada por acompañarles. Cuando lleguemos, ellos se irán para un lado y nosotros a lo nuestro —respondió.

—Bueno, ¿nos vas a guiar o no? —preguntó Sissi, acercándose con los brazos cruzados. William también se acercó a ellos.

—Sí, claro… Venid —indicó Yumi.

En apenas cinco minutos, durante los cuales Aelita le pidió a Yumi que le hablase más del lugar por donde pasaban, el grupo llegó a la estación de Shibuya. La japonesa estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para anunciar el sitio en el que se encontraban cuando los móviles empezaron a sonar nuevamente. Sin siquiera dudarlo, todos extrajeron los teléfonos y leyeron el mensaje de las pantallas.

— _Coged el ascensor que hay a la derecha y tomad el tren que está esperando en la estación subterránea. Daos prisa._

—¿Eh? ¿A vosotros también os ha llegado ese mensaje? —preguntó Jeremy al oír a Sissi leer, en un susurro algo alto, lo mismo que él tenía en su móvil. Emily y William no tardaron en voltear los móviles para enseñar el mensaje también en sus pantallas.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —gritó molesta la hija del director de Kadic.

—No tengo ni idea, pero a mí me parece algo divertido —sonrió Odd, buscando alrededor el ascensor indicado.

—No podemos entretenernos demasiado jugueteando por estaciones de tren. En poco más de dos horas debemos regresar al punto de reunión —recordó Emily.

—Bueno, sea como sea, no podeos quedarnos aquí plantados medio siglo sin hacer nada —dijo Ulrich —. Yumi, ¿por dónde se entra?

—Por ahí. Y los ascensores de la derecha se ven enseguida —respondió.

—Pues vamos ya. Cuanto antes acabemos, antes regresaremos —dijo Odd.

—Esperemos no estar metiéndonos en ningún problema —suspiró Jeremy antes de susurrar, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo los cuatro con los que había pasado el tiempo le escuchasen —, otra vez.

No muy lejos de allí, aprovechando el día libre por haber superado los exámenes, un grupo de amigos abandonaba el santuario Meiji. Charlaban tranquilamente de las expectativas de sus notas, de la fiesta que montarían por aprobar e incluso de qué sería lo primero que harían cuando tirasen los libros al saco del olvido cuando, de pronto, recibieron un mensaje en sus móviles al mismo tiempo.

— _Guerreros legendarios, por favor, coged el Trailmon de la estación subterránea de Shibuya y acudid al Digimundo. Os necesitamos_ —habló desde el mensaje una voz que todos reconocieron.

—¡Un mensaje de Ophanimon! —dijo el de googles.

—¿Quiere esto decir que el mundo digital está otra vez en peligro? —preguntó la única chica del grupo.

—No creo que nos llamen para otra cosa con tanta urgencia —respondió el más pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Ya era hora de que ocurriese algo interesante! —exclamó el de googles, echando a andar con decisión.

—Parece que Takuya necesitaba algo de emoción o, al menos, una excusa para volver a liderar el grupo —rió un chico de cabello oscuro corto mirando a su lado a un chico idéntico a él.

—Pues nada, esperemos que nos ponga en marcha —sonrió el gemelo de cabello largo.

—Vaya… Esta vez también me quedaré sin liderar —suspiró el mayor del grupo, provocando las risas en los demás.

—Si tienes alguna idea, la seguiremos, JP, pero… Procura que no sea demasiado difícil de entender para nosotros —lo animó Takuya, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a Shibuya? —preguntaron los gemelos.

—¡Vamos, chicos, en marcha! ¡No hagamos esperar a la dama Ophanimon!

Con las risas por las poses de Takuya, todos salieron corriendo en dirección a la estación por la que, nuevamente, accederían al mundo digital. Las ganas de regresar al mundo en el que se conocieron entre ellos, donde hicieron amigos inolvidables, donde vivieron una gran aventura que les hizo cambiar, fueron suficiente para animarles a seguir sin perder el ritmo en busca del gran digimon que les esperaba.


	3. 2 - Dos grupos unidos

¡Muy buenas a todos de nuevo!

Sí, vale, dije que subiría bien, sin retrasos ni nada, y ya en el segundo capítulo voy y me retraso, pero me encontraba mal y aunque encendí el ordenador, no quise acercarme a él. Así que antes de que decidáis empezar con la tomatina, os dejo con el segundo capítulo.

DISCLAIMER: Ni Code Lyoko ni Digimon Frontier nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí; sólo un % pequeño de personajes que en su momento ya aparecerán y la locura de idea sobre la que tira la historia. Dicho esto, a disfrutar del capi una semana más.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Dos grupos unidos**

Sin separarse, el grupo siguió a Yumi hasta los ascensores de la derecha de la estación de Shibuya. Las dudas sobre quién estaría detrás de aquellos mensajes que los había llevado hasta allí seguían rondando sus mentes.

—Aquí es —dijo la japonesa —. ¿Ya es seguro hacer caso al mensaje?

—Yo no me fío mucho —dijo Jeremy —. Podría ser… "eso" —añadió mirando de reojo a Emily y Sissi.

—Jeremy, lo desconectamos —dijo rápidamente Aelita —. No hay por qué preocuparse.

—Existían más superordenadores —recordó volteando el rostro para evitar que las dos ajenas a la historia a la que hacía referencia le leyesen los labios.

—Todos eliminados —añadió Aelita —. No hay duda alguna sobre ello.

—Es verdad, Einstein —dijo Odd —. Yo digo que vayamos.

—Estoy con Odd —dijo William.

—Yo siento curiosidad por saber quién nos ha llamado y por qué —dijo Emily.

—Cierto. Si es una broma, voy a decirles cuatro cositas —secundó Sissi.

—¿Adelante pues? —preguntó Ulrich extendiendo una mano hacia el centro del círculo en el que se encontraban. Los demás no tardaron en unírsele, aunque Jeremy dudó un poco.

—Adelante —cedió ante la decisión en los rostros de los demás.

Sin dudarlo, Yumi llamó al ascensor para bajar y, en cuanto sus puertas se abrieron, entraron los ocho junto. La cabina empezó a bajar a un ritmo tranquilo, haciendo que los corazones de todos ellos fuesen acelerándose lentamente, ansiosos por que las puertas se abriesen para descubrir qué les esperaba. Pero el ascensor llegó al final del viaje y no se detuvo; siguió bajando, perdiéndose la luz de los botones en la pared sin numerar, acelerando su ritmo cada vez más, como si los cables que tiraban del cubículo se hubiesen roto y los dejase caer a una fosa profunda.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gritó Sissi, pegándose contra la pared con la mirada hacia el techo.

—No lo sé. ¡Pero esto no para! —gritó Emily.

Cuando todos pensaron que jamás se detendría, el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente, lanzándolos a todos al suelo. las puertas se abrieron como si nada, revelando una estación con techos muy altos. Varias vías ocupaban el espacio circular, pero sólo una contaba con un vehículo estacionado en ella. El grupo tardó varios segundos en abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor.

—¿Estamos vivos? —preguntó Odd, tocándose el cuerpo para asegurarse.

—¡Es algo imposible que hayamos sobrevivido a esto! —chilló Sissi.

—Pues la cabina está perfecta —dijo William, dándole unos golpecitos a la pared del ascensor.

—Como sea, estamos vivos, en la estación indicada —señaló Jeremy.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Aelita —. El mensaje decía que subiésemos al tren.

—Pues vamos. ¡Aún se nos escapará! —gritó Odd, echando a correr.

—¡Espera, hombre! —llamó Ulrich.

—Tan impaciente como siempre —rió Yumi.

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué pasará con la excursión? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Qué más da eso ahora? ¡Esto es más emocionante y divertido! —exclamó Odd.

—Sal de tus videojuegos —negó Ulrich.

Con calma, y algunas dudas, el grupo subió al tren y se acomodó. Una vez sentados, el vehículo se puso en movimiento, llevando a todos a permanecer en silencio, con la vista puesta en las dos puertas del vagón. Prácticamente todos esperaban la aparición de un revisor, alguien que pidiese un pase o algo por el estilo. Pero lo único que les llegó fue una repentina sacudida que los hizo caer del asiento.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Ulrich, intentando levantarse.

Las sacudidas siguieron por varios segundos más. Desde donde estaba, el castaño observó a sus compañeros, comprobando que todos estuviesen bien. Una extraña visión superpuesta a los demás, como un holograma con forma definida, le hizo parpadear varias veces. Supo que no había sido el único en ver aquello cuando tanto Yumi como Aelita le miraron con clara sorpresa en el rostro.

El tren se estabilizó, permitiéndoles a todos levantarse y calmar los nervios de aquel tramo del viaje. Ulrich estaba a punto de preguntarles a las otras dos chicas sobre lo que había visto cuando un fuerte silbido les obligó a taparse los oídos. La velocidad fue descendiendo hasta que el tren llegó a una estación, abriendo las puertas para que los ocho bajasen a tierra firme. Unas extrañas criaturas correteaban por allí, llamando la atención poderosamente y haciendo olvidar al chico la pregunta que quería hacerles a sus compañeros.

—Esto es… ¿Una broma? —preguntó Emily, algo extrañada.

—Sea lo que sea, no me está gustando —murmuró Jeremy. El móvil de Yumi sonó a su lado, indicando un nuevo mensaje.

— _Buscad a Bokomon y Neemon. Ellos os explicarán la situación._

—Bokomon y Neemon —murmuró William —. ¿Sería sensato preguntarles a esas cosas?

—No nos queda otra —dijo Sissi, andando hacia la más cercana —. ¡Eh, perdona! —una especie de pájaro rosa y azul muy grande se volteó hacia ella —. Oye, ¿nos dices…?

—¡AAAAAAAAAH! —gritó con estrellas en los ojos —. ¡NIÑOS HUMANOS!

Casi sin que ninguno pudiese evitarlo, una marabunta de extrañas criaturas les rodearon. Sin orden alguno, empezaron a preguntarles cosas sin sentido (para los chicos, claro), no dando tiempo a recibir respuesta antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta.

—¡Ejem! —el corrillo calló y se volteó ante el sonido de una nueva voz —. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

Ante la mirada de los ocho jóvenes, el grupo de extrañas criaturas se separó lo justo para crear un pasillito para otra criatura con forma de cerdito blanco vestido con una faja rosa. Tras él, un conejo amarillo de pantalones rojos le seguía con un aire algo despistado.

—¡Oh! Niños humanos… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó el cerdito reparando en ellos.

—Bueno… Nos han llegado unos mensajes a los móviles que nos han traído hasta aquí… Ahora nos dicen que busquemos a Bokomon y Neemon —dijo Yumi, alzando su teléfono como intentando dar pruebas de su explicación.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el de detrás.

— _Ayúdales. Los guerreros no tardarán en llegar_ —la extraña voz que habían estado oyendo salió de pronto del móvil de Aelita.

—¡Esa voz es la de la dama Ophanimon! —exclamó el cerdito —. Bueno, siendo así… No hay de qué preocuparse, chicos. Yo soy Bokomon y este de aquí es Neemon.

—¡Bien! ¡Un paso bien dado! —exclamó Sissi.

—Oye, Bokomon —se adelantó Aelita —. ¿Quién es la que nos ha llamado?

—La dama Ophanimon, uno de los tres grandes ángeles digimon —respondió.

—¿Digimon? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó William perplejo.

—Los digimons somos criaturas hechas de datos digitales que vivimos en el Digimundo. Podéis decir que somos criaturas digitales —dijo Bokomon.

—Ah, como un videojuego —señaló Odd.

—¡Pues claro que no! —regañó el cerdito —. Somos seres vivos, no un videojuego.

—Interesante… —susurró Jeremy sacando su portátil —. ¿Puedes explicárnoslo mejor?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero tendremos que ir a casa. Al fin y al cabo, debemos esperar a los demás —dijo Bokomon —. Vamos, Neemon —llamó. No tardó en voltear la vista al lado para descubrir al otro digimon dormido de pie. Sin aviso, le cogió de la goma del pantalón y lo soltó en un latigazo que despertó al conejo —. ¡Mentecatomon!

—¡Ay, ay, ay! Eres un bruto, Bokomon —lloriqueó Neemon.

—¡Y tú un idiotamon! —chilló —. Perdonadle. Siempre es así —se excusó ante los niños, todos observando con gotas en la cabeza —. Seguidme.

Ambos digimons echaron a andar, dejando atrás la estación y todas las criaturas que ya se reunían y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Varios minutos más tarde, el grupo entero llegó a una zona arbolada. Bokomon se detuvo ante un gran árbol con una puerta esculpida; la abrió e indicó al grupo que pasara al interior. Absolutamente todos se sorprendieron por la confortable casa que se encontraron allí.

—Aún no me habéis dicho quiénes sois —dijo Bokomon, cargando una bandeja con algo para que los chicos comiesen.

—Yo me llamo Jeremy. Ellos son mis amigos Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Sissi y Emily —presentó el de gafas —. Estábamos de excursión en Japón cuando nos han llegado los mensajes.

—¿No vivís allí?

—No. Somos franceses —respondió Aelita.

—Oh… Pues no son como los guerreros —murmuró. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese preguntar por la identidad de aquellos guerreros o cualquier otra cosa, Bokomon dio una sonora palmada —. Bueno, da igual. La dama Ophanimon quiere que os ayude, así que os contaré un poco la historia de este mundo para que entendáis lo que ella os quiera pedir.

Acomodándose en una silla, Bokomon empezó a narrarles lo sucedido desde que empezó la guerra entre digimons de tipo humano y de tipo animal. Esta a punto de iniciar el momento en que Kerpymon se corrompió cuando una voz llamando a gritos en el exterior le hizo guardar silencio.

—¡Bokomon! ¡Neemon! ¿Dónde estáis?

Los ojos del digimon blanco se iluminaron como cargados de miles de estrellas. Olvidándose por completo de los ocho chicos reunidos en la casa, salió corriendo como una exhalación, gritando con gran emoción palabras atropelladamente. Extrañados, el grupo entero le siguió al exterior justo para verle saltar a los brazos de un chico aparentemente de la edad de la mayoría allí reunida. Tras él, otros cinco se acercaban corriendo y riendo. Bokomon iba de uno a otro llorando de alegría mientras Neemon, más lentamente, también se acercaba a saludar.

—No es posible… —susurró de pronto Yumi. Los otros siete volvieron sus miradas a ella cuando empezó a avanzar lentamente —. ¿Kouji? ¿Koichi? —llamó. Dos cabezas se alzaron del otro grupo.

—¿Yumi? —preguntó perplejo el chico con pañoleta.

—¿En serio es Yumi? —preguntó su viva imagen, apartándose lentamente de Neemon.

—¡Chicos! —sin esperar, Yumi echó a correr hacia ellos, atrapándolos en un abrazo que no dudaron en responderle.

—Me parece que nos hemos perdido algo aquí —dijo la chica rubia —. ¿Os conocéis?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Koichi —. ¡Es nuestra prima!

—¿Que sois primos? —preguntó Sissi boquiabierta.

Tras varios minutos hablando animadamente entre ellos, Yumi, Kouji y Koichi se vieron en la obligación de explicar las dudas de sus compañeros, así como presentar a los demás. Bokomon, entre ellos, suspiraba emocionado ante el acontecimiento que estaba sucediendo allí mismo, frente a su casa. El sonido de los móviles obligó a todos a dejar de lado las charlas para atender al nuevo mensaje de la dama Ophanimon.

— _Chicos, dirigíos a la estación del bosque con Worm. Seraphimon, Kerpymon y yo os estaremos esperando._

—De acuerdo —asintió Takuya con el semblante serio —. Vámonos.

—Eh, eh, espera —llamó Odd, cruzándose en su camino —. ¿Y quién te ha dado a ti el mando?

—¡LA EXPERIENCIA Y LA DAMA OPHANIMON! —ante eso, Odd no pudo responder.

Boqueando como pez fuera del agua, vio pasar al grupo ante él. Sissi empezó a reírse de su cara, haciendo comentarios que llevaron a las risas de todos los demás.

—Vaya sorpresa para Kouji y Koichi encontrarse con su prima aquí, ¿no? —comentó Tommy.

—Hombre, siendo Yumi japonesa, habría visto normal que se encontrase con alguien en el viaje porque su familia vive aquí… Bueno, en Japón —dijo William —. Pero más que sorpresa, yo diría que vaya cosas encontrarte a la familia en otro mundo… Porque creo haber entendido que esto es otro mundo, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Efectivamente, sí señor —asintió Bokomon.

Un Trailmon rojizo se detuvo en la estación, abriendo las puertas para dejar pasar a sus pasajeros. Los cuatro no dudaron ni un segundo en dar un salto para salir de él, respirando el aire del Digimundo con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¡Hacía tiempo que no lo veíamos! —exclamó un chico de cabellos castaño claro.

—La verdad, está mucho mejor que cuando nos fuimos —reconoció un chico con gafas —. Me pregunto por qué nos han llamado… No pudimos hacer nada la otra vez.

—Cierto —dijo otro chico de cabello castaño, más bajo que el primero —. Tanto decir nosotros que ellos no tenían poder para hacer nada contra enemigos y, al final, éramos unos estorbos para ellos…

—Pues yo desearía volver a ver a Angemon —suspiró la única chica del grupo.

El grupo apretó el paso al grito de Takuya. Al ir en cabeza, fue el primero en doblar la esquina y ver los cuatro que acababan de llegar, aún ignorantes de su presencia allí.

—Pero si… ¿Katsuharu? —llamó Tommy, sorprendido como los otros que les conocían.

—¡Eh! ¡Es Tommy! —señaló Katsuharu, corriendo hacia él. Sus tres acompañantes le siguieron sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó JP.

—No lo sabemos —respondió la chica alzando su móvil —. La dama Ophanimon nos ha enviado mensajes.

—¿A vosotros también? Qué raro… —comentó Koichi —. Aunque… quizás os ha llamado para ocupar los otros cuatro puestos —dijo, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Otros cuatro puestos? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el de gafas.

—Los cuatro guerreros que faltan —explicó el gemelo de cabello corto —. Si no es así, no lo entiendo.

—¿Les conocéis? —interrumpió Yumi.

—Ah, perdonad —sonrió Tommy —. Ellos son Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo y Chiaki —presentó.

—¿A todos vosotros también os ha llamado la dama Ophanimon? —se interesó Chiaki.

—Sí —asintió Takuya —. Aunque a nosotros nos ha llamado usando las palabras "guerreros legendarios".

—Eso da igual ahora —intervino JP, pasando entre todos hacia las vías —. La dama Ophanimon nos lo explicará cuando lleguemos. Y no deberíamos hacerles esperar. ¡Disculpa! Esto…

—Soy Franken. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el Trailmon.

—¿Sabes dónde está Worm? Nos ha de llevar a la estación del bosque.

—Ha ido a dar la vuelta —explicó empezando a ponerse en marcha —. Las vías no estaban cambiadas y ha tenido que moverse para que no le arrollase. ¡Enseguida regresará!

Todos se quedaron observando cómo Franken abandonaba la estación, dejándolos allí tirados sin más. Para diez, aquello era lo más normal del mundo; para los otros ocho, aquello era algo demasiado surrealista y les creaba ciertas dudas.

—Pues nada, a esperar —suspiró Takuya —. ¿Alguien cuenta una historia con la que pasar el tiempo? Si tenemos que esperar a Worm…

—Yo les he estado explicando la historia del Digimundo a estos niños —dijo Bokomon señalando al grupo que había acogido —. Pero no sé nada de ellos…

—Ah, no hay nada interesante en nosotros —sonrió forzadamente Odd.

—¡Venga ya! Todos estamos en el mismo bando —sonrió Teppei.

—En nuestro caso, sabemos por lo que ellos han pasado —dijo Teruo señalando a Takuya —. Y nosotros hemos vivido bastante aquí como para saber también cosas. Pero vosotros sois desconocidos.

—Y si la dama Ophanimon os ha llamado, algún motivo ha de tener. Algo tenéis que os hace interesantes —añadió Koichi.

—Bueno… quizás sea aquello —aventuró Aelita, mirando a Jeremy con temor de hablar de más.

—¿Aquello? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sissi.

—¿Es que no habéis estado juntos vosotros tampoco? —se extrañó Kouji.

—En realidad… Sissi y Emily no saben nada —confesó Yumi, dudando al hablar. Era como si temiese decir algo demasiado importante.

—Tranquilos, podéis contarlo. Sabemos guardar un secreto —guiñó Zoe.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ulrich, acercándose a los otros —. ¿Lo decimos?

—Como han dicho, estamos todos en esto —susurro Jeremy —. Y si esta historia es vital para entender qué hacemos aquí…

Los seis guerreros Lyoko se agruparon un par de minutos más, dejando a Sissi y Emily a la espera junto a los otros diez chicos. Cuando al fin se decidieron, Jeremy les reveló el mayor secreto que habían estado guardando durante tanto tiempo. Sissi se sentía satisfecha por, al fin, conocer lo que aquel grupo tramaba siempre; tanto ella como Emily empezaron a entender mejor el comportamiento de los seis durante todo aquél tiempo, los motivos de sus extrañas actuaciones. Para los seis guerreros legendarios y los otros cuatro jóvenes, las palabras XANA, Lyoko, torres, sectores y virtualización sonaban extrañas, pero al mismo tiempo emocionantes.

—Así que ése era vuestro gran secreto —sonrió Sissi al final de la historia —. De ahí que siempre que intentaba haceros algo, vosotros os adelantabais y lo esquivabais, como si conocieseis el futuro… ¡Ya lo habíais vivido todo una vez! Vuestra vuelta al pasado os libraba de cualquier plan que yo tramase.

—Lo sentimos, Sissi, pero seguro que preferirías vivir una segunda oportunidad fallida antes que tener dolor de cabeza por golpes o problemas respiratorios cortesía de un ataque de XANA.

—Igualmente, ¿por qué no lo contasteis? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Cómo les explicas a los mayores que existe un mundo virtual que puede poner en peligro el mundo real en cualquier momento? —respondió William con otra pregunta.

—Así pues —habló JP —, luchasteis por salvar un mundo adentrándoos en él cada vez que ocurría algo.

—Eso mismo —asintió Jeremy —. En mi dormitorio tenía un ordenador con el que vigilaba los movimientos de XANA por Lyoko.

—¿Y Odd y Aelita no son primos? —preguntó Sissi, señalando al par.

—Eso fue una tapadera para poder ocultar la aparición de Aelita, una chica que debería tener 24 años, pero que por haber estado encerrada en un ordenador con un mundo alternativo seguía aparentando 14. Ah, y que su padre era un antiguo profesor del colegio —respondió Ulrich.

—Igual que cuando yo estuve tan raro —alzó la mano William —. En realidad, yo estaba poseído por XANA, encerrado en Lyoko. Para cubrir mi ausencia, Jeremy creó un clon polimórfico con mi apariencia para sustituirme.

—Pues entonces ya sabemos la razón por la que os han llamado —sonrió Takuya.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió la pelirrosa.

—Vosotros habéis luchado para salvar un mundo. Tenéis experiencia en eso del combate —asintió.

—¿Y qué hay de Emily y yo? Nosotras jamás hemos estado en Loko o Lyko o como se llame —protestó Sissi.

—A mí también me extraña —dijo Yumi —. Bien es cierto que Sissi nos ha espiado en busca de nuestro secreto, pero sin éxito… Y Jeremy no es que tenga experiencia de combate.

—Preguntémosle personalmente a los tres grandes ángeles —propuso Kouji señalando hacia las vías.

Worm, el Trailmon marrón de cuatro ojos, llegó a la estación silbando felizmente. Cuando al fin detuvo su marcha, una gran nube de polvo inundó el andén donde esperaban todos.

—¡Bienvenidos al mundo digital, niños elegidos! —saludó —. Perdonad mi retraso, las vías están muy concurridas y es difícil dar una vuelta rápida. Pero ya estoy listo para llevaros a la estación del bosque.

—¡En marcha pues! —gritó Takuya.

—En serio, ¿tenemos que estar bajo su liderazgo? —preguntó Odd. A su lado, Ulrich se echó a reír.

—¡Nosotros os acompañamos! —chilló Bokomon.

—¿En serio tenemos que ir? —preguntó Neemon.

—Tontomon… Hala, ¡estirón para ti! —dijo tirando fuerte del pantalón. El latigazo resonó por toda la estación —. Yo también quiero saber por qué la dama Ophanimon ha llamado a niños humanos nuevos —explicó.

—Pero Bokomon…

—A demás, si empiezan una nueva aventura… ¡YO QUIERO SER TESTIGO DE ELLA UNA VEZ MÁS! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos —. ¡LO ESCRIBIRÉ TODO NUEVAMENTE! ¡UNA NUEVA HISTORIA VA A NACER!

—Otra vez su deber de escribir la historia del Digimundo —rieron Tommy y Katsuharu.

—Aunque… —del rostro de Bokomon desaparecieron todas las lágrimas de golpe, dando paso a una mirada seria —. Me apetece ver a mi hijito-hijita. Quiero saber si se está cuidando, si come bien…

—¡Bokomon, que tu hijito-hijita es demasiado mayor para que le vayas gritando "papa-mamá te cuidará"! —exclamó Zoe ante el comentario tan "materno" del de faja.

Con las risas de todos y el lloriqueo de Neemon, el grupo entero montó en Worm y se acomodaron en los asientos a la espera de alcanzar la estación de los bosques nuevamente para reunirse con quienes ya esperaban.


	4. 3 - Los nuevos amigos

Ok, ok, bajad las armas. Ayer estuve trabajando, me avisaron con poco tiempo de antelación y no tuve un minuto para actualizar ni el día anterior ni cuando acabé del curro. Pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí con un capítulo.

¡AVISO! Muy posiblemente, me surjan más días así, por lo que si no subo un viernes y no ha aparecido nada el día anterior, guardad los tomates hasta el domingo, que el sábado habrá capítulo. Si no lo hay... vendré con un chubasquero para que lancéis lo que sea que queráis lanzarme (piedras no, gracias, son muy dolorosas).

¡DISCLAIMER! Una vez más, repetir que "Code Lyoko" y "Digimon Frontier" pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, al igual que los personajes que conozcáis. Sólo la idea loca y algún futuro personaje nos pertenecen a raf-lily y a mí.

Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo tres.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Los nuevos amigos**

Worm corrió al máximo hasta la estación del bosque. Todos, incluidos Bokomon y Neemon, se encontraban ansiosos por saber los motivos reales de su presencia en el Digimundo, especialmente los guerreros Lyoko, ajenos completamente a los asuntos del mundo digital, y las dos compañeras de clase, ajenas a absolutamente todo lo relacionado con luchas contra el mal.

—¿Estás bien, Aelita? —preguntó Zoe de pronto acercándose a la otra.

La pelirrosa había estado separada de su grupo, mirando el paisaje con cierta melancolía. También los otros cinco de Lyoko tenían miradas tristes y algo lastimeras, centradas en la princesa de Lyoko.

—Sí… —respondió con la voz ahogada.

—¿Seguro que no pasa nada? Puedes decírnoslo sin preocupación —dijo Tommy, preocupado. Aelita se estremeció y rompió a llorar, abrazándose a Zoe. La rubia, algo confusa, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Eh, ¿qué le pasa a Aelita? —preguntó Teruo.

—Supongo que es por su padre —respondió él —. Él también estuvo atrapado en Lyoko, como ella. Cuando acabamos con XANA, él se sacrificó para darle energía al virus múltiple que creé para acabar con él.

—Eso es… triste —dijo Katsuharu —. ¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

—A ella la secuestraron unos hombres de negro cuando yo tenía 6 años… Fue hace 18 años, aunque para mí sólo han pasado 8… —Aelita no tardó en recibir un abrazo colectivo por parte de las otras chicas.

—Quizás nos acabamos de conocer y no es que haya confianza entre nosotros, pero puedes contar con nosotros para todo, Aelita —dijo Tommy.

—Hasta ahora, hemos sido tres "familias" diferentes —dijo Teppei —. Pero creo que en esta aventura estamos todos juntos en una única gran familia.

—Chicos… ¡Gracias! —exclamó la pelirrosa.

Worm empezó a detenerse al poco rato, haciendo que todos se asomasen a las ventanas para ver la estación a la que estaban llegando. En cuanto bajaron, y tras ver cómo el Trailmon marchaba más feliz que unas castañuelas, el grupo entero se encaminó hasta un enorme árbol hueco por cuyo interior ascendía un camino en espiral. Los guerreros legendarios subieron por delante, indicando el camino y dando algo de conversación, aunque los que no habían pasado por allí estaban observando alrededor con gran sorpresa.

—Eh, la niebla está haciéndose muy espesa —observó Aelita cuando el camino empezó a transcurrir por lo que parecían las ramas del árbol —. ¿No nos perderemos?

—Es difícil salirse del camino, así que no os preocupéis —sonrió JP.

—A duras penas vemos por dónde vamos —protestó Sissi —. ¿Y si la escalera está rota? Nos caeremos todos por no verlo —tras ella, Emily la secundó.

—Si vais en orden, sin perder de vista al que tenéis delante y por dónde pone los pies, no pasará nada —les indicó Takuya.

—Lo dices como si tuvieses supervisión y vieses entre la niebla —dejó ir Odd.

—¡LO DIGO COMO QUE YA PASÉ POR AQUÍ UNA VEZ! —le chilló el guerrero de fuego. Ulrich, al lado del rubio, negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—Aún hemos de subir más, Takuya —llamó Kouji.

—Pues pasad vosotros dos al frente —respondió mientras señalaba también a Zoe.

Llevarían varios minutos avanzando a ritmo ligero, tomando caminos sin detenerse a mirar las bifurcaciones que pasaban, cuando la pareja que iba por delante del todo se detuvo y empezó a murmurar.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Callejón sin salida? —preguntó Odd.

—Hemos estado tomando los caminos casi sin pensar por dónde ir. ¿Seguro que recordáis bien el camino? —añadió William.

—Aquel par ha seguido bien las campanitas —señaló Koichi entre risas.

—¿Campanitas? Yo no oigo nada —repuso Sissi intentando captar algo.

—Es una forma de hablar —rió Tommy —. En este bosque está el castillo de Seraphimon, lugar de reunión de los tres grandes ángeles digimon. Y es Seraphimon el encargado de cuidar de los espíritus de la luz y del viento.

—¿Y esa clase de historia para qué nos sirve ahora? —le miró Odd.

—Tú espera y verás —respondió el pequeño del grupo con una sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que va todo bien? —insistió Jeremy, mirando alrededor.

—Sí, tranquilos —asintió Kouji —. Bueno, supuestamente eres tú la que mueve los vientos.

—Solía hacerlo y espero volver a hacerlo —asintió Zoe —. ¿Crees que…?

—Por probar, no se pierde nada —se encogió de hombros.

Cogiendo aire profundamente un par de veces, Zoe empezó a avanzar. Cada escalón que subía, la niebla se apartaba, despejando el camino para todos. Aunque para Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki y Teruo aquello era algo nuevo, no resultaba tan sorprendente como les parecía a los guerreros Lyoko y sus dos compañeras. Para ellos, aquello era alucinante.

—Parece —la voz de JP los sacó de su trance —, que el espíritu del viento está reaccionando a la presencia de Zoe.

—¿El espíritu del viento? —preguntó Jeremy.

—¿Reaccionar? —Ulrich se sumó a las preguntas.

—Eso significa que han seguido bien las campanillas —repitió Koichi.

—¡Ya podemos avanzar! —exclamó Zoe, bastante adelantada. Kouji esperaba junto a ella, totalmente relajado.

Cuando al fin llegaron al último escalón y el castillo de cristal de Seraphimon se alzó hacia los cielos ante ellos, los recuerdos invadieron a los seis que ya estuvieron allí; para los otros cuatro que vivieron aventuras en el Digimundo, el castillo les hacía sentir tranquilos. Los demás, en cambio, aún se sorprendieron más y maravillaron con aquella construcción.

—Parece salido de un cuento de hadas —dejó ir Emily.

—Pues es el castillo de un ángel —suspiró Chiaki.

—A mí no me importaría vivir aquí —señaló Sissi, provocando algunas risillas en el grupo.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo entramos? —preguntó Ulrich.

—¿Por la puerta? —respondió Koichi mirándole con cara sorprendida —. Deja que mi hermano llame y…

—¡Eh! ¡Los del castillo! ¡Abrid! ¡Que hemos llegado! —chilló Odd. Le fastidiaba que otros estuvieran por delante como líderes sin haber votación alguna. Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó a la puerta y empezó a empujar. No cedió —. ¡Pero bueno! Seguro que aquí no hay nadie.

—Déjalo estar, Odd —pidió Ulrich mientras los otros reían.

—Es más sencillo si nos dejas a los que ya sabemos —le respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad Takuya —. Estoy seguro que nos harán más caso a nuestra manera.

—¿Queréis no discutir? —pidió Kouji. Se acercó a la puerta y alzó la mano, pasándola ante ella un par de veces. Sin dudarlo, se detuvo en un punto y, en vez de llamar, empujó. La puerta se abrió con suavidad —. Vaya, esta vez nos ha tocado hacer toda la faena. Deben de andar todos ocupados.

—Pues busquémosles y ayudémosles —indicó Takuya, colándose por el espacio abierto e indicando que les siguiesen.

Los pasillos cristalinos sorprendían a los nuevos. Tan absortos estaban que no se dieron cuenta, cuando llegaron a una gran sala, de la presencia de tres altas figuras reunidas en una mesa. Simplemente se detuvieron porque los de delante lo habían hecho.

—Bienvenidos, niños elegidos. Me alegro que hayáis podido llegar hasta aquí —saludó un ángel de armadura azul y dorada.

—Podría haber sido todo más sencillo, la verdad —protestó en susurros Odd, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el labio.

—Ah, mi hijito-hijita —susurró con unas lagrimitas Bokomon. Algunos a su lado contuvieron la risa y otros abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

—Eh, eh, ya te hemos dicho que es sólo hijito, que es un chico —le susurró Neemon.

—Bienvenidos vosotros también, Bokomon y Neemon. Gracias por acompañar a los humanos hasta aquí —saludó la única dama del grupo.

—Siempre un placer cumplir con vuestras órdenes, dama Ophanimon —respondió el de faja rosa con una reverencia en la que arrastró a Neemon.

—Dama Ophanimon, señor Seraphimon, maestro Kerpymon —habló Takuya, llamando la atención sobre él de los tres —, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que nos habéis llamado nuevamente?

—Hay algo que queremos hacer antes de explicarlo —indicó la dama —. A demás de presentar a los nuevos elegidos a sus compañeros. Ellos también deben saber qué ocurre.

—¿Compañeros? —se extrañó William.

—Disculpad, esto… grandes ángeles… ¿Qué significa presentarnos a nuestros compañeros? —pidió saber Jeremy.

—Lo que Ophanimon quiere decir —respondió el tercer ángel del grupo, el de aspecto de conejo blanco gigante —, es que os vamos a hacer entrega de unos dispositivos, a demás de presentaros unos compañeros digimons que os protegerán y ayudarán en esta misión.

—Takuya, Tommy y JP, tomad vuestros dispositivos —llamó Ophanimon, los tres D-tectors en sus manos. Enseguida se acercaron a ella y tomaron los objetos con gran ilusión, extrañando a los estudiantes de Kadic.

—Kouji y Zoe, aquí están los vuestros —llamó Seraphimon.

—Y yo tengo el tuyo, Koichi —sonrió Kerpymon. El chico corrió a recuperarlo —. Y a vosotros —dijo volviéndose a los otros cuatro —, os corresponden los otros espíritus que guardo junto a los de la oscuridad. De no haber sido corrompido, no habría poseído estos espíritus y, por lo tanto, habrían podido ser vuestros. Es mi deber entregároslos. Chiaki, tus espíritus son los del agua; Teruo, a ti te corresponde el metal; los espíritus de la madera son para Teppei y, por último, los de la tierra son tuyos, Katsuharu —dijo, entregando un dispositivo a cada uno.

—¡Gracias! —exclamaron los cuatro, observando el objeto con mayor ilusión que los otros seis.

—Vosotros, guerreros de Lyoko, tendréis los mismos poderes que teníais en vuestro mundo virtual cuando os transforméis. A demás, contaréis con la ayuda de estos digimons —dijo Seraphimon, volteándose hacia un extremo de la sala en la que esperaban, completamente quietos, tres digimons —. Socerimon, Wizardon, Witchmon, por favor, hacedlos pasar.

Con un gesto de cabeza, los tres abrieron una puerta e indicaron a alguien que podía pasar. Seis digimons, a cual más raro a ojos de los franceses, entraron en la sala.

—Emily Leduc, tu compañera es Mikemon —dijo Ophanimon mientras una gata atigrada se acercaba a la chica con un D-tector en las manos.

—Encantada de conocerte —sonrió la digimon entregándole el objeto.

—El placer es mío —asintió. Tomó el D-tector y empezó a observarlo; la gata junto a ella también miraba con curiosidad.

—William Dunbar, tu compañero… —la voz de Seraphimon fue interrumpida por unos quejidos. Un dragoncito azul y rojo cayó rodando en la sala —. ¿Ya te has vuelto a tropezar, Dracomon?

—Sí. Perdón —dijo la criatura, acariciándose el chichón que empezaba a salirle en la cabeza.

—Pero qué torpe eres… —suspiró Ophanimon —. Bueno, William, él es tu compañero digimon.

—¡Ah, sí! —Dracomon corrió hacia William y le extendió la zarpa con el dispositivo digital —. Hola, yo soy Dracomon. Perdón, soy algo torpe.

—Ya me he fijado, ya… Pero no pasa nada —dijo tranquilamente, tomando el objeto. El dragoncito siguió con la zarpa extendida hasta que le humano se la estrechó.

—Elizabeth Delmas, tu compañera será Floramon —dijo Kerpymon a la vez que una digimon floral se acercaba a ella.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien —dijo Floramon entregándole el dispositivo.

—Yo también lo espero.

—Odd Della Robia, tu compañero es posible que te suene un poco —dijo Kerpymon. Al instante un perro blanco de orejas granates se abalanzó sobre Odd, tirándolo al suelo de golpe —. Labramon, quédate tranquilo.

—Hey, chico, ¿te conozco? —preguntó el rubio confiso.

—Pues sí, pero con otro nombre y otra forma —sonrió —. ¿Quieres una pista?

—Vale.

—Una vez, Ulrich usó mi cuerpo para comunicarse con vosotros y tú creíste que había empezado a hablar —dijo.

—¡¿KIWI?! —preguntó Odd tras un rato pensando.

—Sí, pero ahora soy Labramon —sonrió el digimon.

—¡BUAAAAA! ¡KIWI! —lloriqueó Odd, abrazando a su perro y provocando que los demás le mirasen con tics nerviosos y risitas.

—Mejor dejémosles estar —declaró Ophanimon —. Aelita Stones, tu compañera será Lunamon —informó. No tardó en aparecer una conejita de cuatro orejas rosas.

—Hola, Aelita. Sé por todo lo que has pasado, así que si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo. Siempre estaré a tu lado —dijo cogiéndole la mano.

—Muchas gracias, Lunamon —sonrió Aelita, agachándose para darle un abrazo.

—Jeremy Belpois, a ti te corresponde Gaomon —dijo Kerpymon mientras un lobo azul vestido de boxeador pasaba tras él hacia Jeremy.

—Hola —saludó entregando el dispositivo —. Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente.

—Yumi Ishiyama y Ulrich Stern, en relación a vuestros compañeros digitales tenemos un pequeño problema —informó Seraphimon.

—A pesar que es un hecho que los dos digimons que faltan son vuestros compañeros, se niegan a aceptar ese hecho a menos que demostréis que lo valéis luchando contra ellos —dijo Ophanimon.

—Si no hay otra opción… Habremos de luchar, ¿no? —dijo Ulrich tras intercambiar una mirada con Yumi. Ella asintió.

—Adelante pues —llamó Kerpymon.

En la sala aparecieron dos zorros erguidos sobre las patas traseras. Uno era amarillo, con guantes morados por encima del codo y ojos azules. El otro, un poco más alto, tenía el pelaje rojo sangre, los guantes negros y los ojos verdes.

—Yo soy Renamon —dijo la amarilla.

—Y yo Kitsumon —se presentó el otro.

—Muy bien. ¿Y cómo vamos a luchar? —preguntó Yumi.

—Podéis elegir vosotros —señaló Renamon.

—¿Podemos salir fuera y usamos el terreno como campo? —preguntó Ulrich

—Por supuesto —asintió Ophanimon.

Los tres se pusieron en pie e hicieron un gesto para que todos saliesen. El grupo entero se dio la vuelta y desanduvo el camino, deteniéndose solo cuando un fuerte brillo llamó la atención de todos. Donde habían estado los ángeles, tres criaturas más pequeñas aparecieron.

—¿Y eso? —señaló Emily.

—Son las formas infantiles de los tres grandes ángeles —informó Bokomon —. Salamon es Ophanimon, Patamon es Seraphimon y Lopmon es Kerpymon.

Con unas risas claramente infantiles, Salamon saltó directa a los brazos de Zoe; Patamon voló hasta posarse sobre la cabeza de Kouji y Lopmon se impulsó para saltar a los hombros de Takuya. Una vez fuera, Ulrich, Yumi y los dos zorros se separaron del grupo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó el chico.

—Usad esto —respondió Kitsumon, lanzándole el dispositivo digital. A su lado, Renamon lanzó otro hacia Yumi.

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó la morena.

—Los D-tectors tienen unos lectores en la parte superior —indicó Koichi —. Activad el digicódigo en una mano y pasadlo por el lector para que funcione.

—No olvidéis decir "código digital Lyoko, digievolución" para que funcione —sonrió Salamon.

Ambos asintieron y se posicionaron listos para el combate.

—¡Código digital Lyoko! ¡Digievolución!

Ante la mirada de los que no habían visto jamás una digievolución, el digicódigo rodeó a ambos varios segundos. Al desaparecer, las ropas que llevaban habían sido sustituidas por las que tanto conocían de su último tiempo en Lyoko.

—Ya estáis listos —dijo Kitsumon, preparándose junto a Renamon para luchar.


	5. 4 - La aventura comienza

¡Aloha, mi gente! ¡Actualización puntual! Porque hoy sí tengo tiempo, básicamente...

Bueno, me alegra decir que aquí va el primer cambio significativo del lavado de cara de la historia. No es que sea la octava maravilla, pero espero que os guste y lo aceptéis como hicisteis con su "hermano mayor" en su momento.

¡DISCLAIMER! Porque aunque sea agotador, se ha de decir... De todo lo que estáis leyendo, sólo nos pertenece la idea loca por la que gira la historia y Kitsumon (y podría decirse que sólo el nombre, porque es una Renamon en tío y algo más grande...). Code Lyoko es de MoonScoop y Digimon Frontier es de Toei.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La aventura comienza**

Renamon permanecía de pie, totalmente tranquila, como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada, junto a Kitsumon. El zorro rojo observaba detenidamente al frente a Yumi y Ulrich, estudiándolos atentamente.

—A ver qué tal lo hacen. Podremos aprender mucho de vosotros viendo cómo os movéis en una pelea —comentó Takuya.

—Ay, madre… ¿Es seguro que peleen? Quiero decir, nadie acabará desapareciendo en algún momento por derrota, ¿no? —se preocupó Jeremy.

—¿Desapareciendo? No, esto es diferente a Lyoko —negó Kouji.

—Como mucho, agotarán energías y acabarán tirados en el suelo —agregó Koichi.

—Eso tranquiliza mucho —ironizó Odd.

—Renamon y Kitsumon pertenecen a una clase de digimons muy orgullosos. Aun así, no atacarán a quien no pueda defenderse. Podéis estar tranquilos, si alguno de los dos pierde o se rinde, no le atacarán —dijo Patamon, acomodado sobre la cabeza de Kouji.

—¿Estáis preparados los cuatro? —preguntó Salamon, agitando una pata en brazos de Zoe.

—Por supuesto —asintió Kitsumon. Tanto él como Renamon adoptaron posiciones de ataque.

—Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos —dijo Yumi, también preparándose a la vez que Ulrich.

—Sabéis de sobras las reglas, así que… ¡Que empiece el combate! —exclamó Lopmon, agarrándose con las orejas a los hombros de Takuya mientras alzaba los dos puños al aire.

Al instante, Renamon desapareció del lugar mientras Kitsumon se lanzó en carrera contra los dos humanos. Sin esperárselo, Yumi se encontró a la digimon amarilla ante ella; con un único golpe en el pecho, la chica fue lanzada hacia atrás directa a una roca. Ulrich se encontró en un instante con Renamon a su lado y Kitsumon acercándose peligrosamente a él dispuesto a atacarle con todo cuanto tenía.

—Demasiado sencillo. Incluso aburrido —dijo Renamon, volteándose hacia Ulrich lista para entorpecerle.

No hubo dado ni dos pasos cuando algo golpeó su espalda. Sobresaltada, se giró para ver a Yumi recuperando dos abanicos bumerán. De una patada, Kitsumon apartó a Ulrich y volvió también la mirada hacia la otra chica.

—Se acabó el calentamiento. ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la diversión? —preguntó Yumi.

—Wow, está como si nada —señaló Katsuharu.

—Me da que Renamon se ha contenido un poco. ¡Menudo error! —se burló Odd.

—Es posible, sí. Al fin y al cabo, no conoce a su rival. Y tampoco es que busquen eliminarles —añadió Aelita.

—¿Y qué hay de Kitsumon? —señaló Jeremy.

—Renamon y Kitsumon tienen bases de ataque idénticas. Es posible que él haya preferido lanzarse de forma visible en vez de ir tan rápido como Renamon —dijo Lopmon.

—¡Vamos! ¡Bajadles los humos! —animó Emily.

—¡Demostrad lo que sabéis! —animó también Aelita.

—¡Yumi, ni se te ocurra dejarte ganar! —chilló Sissi.

—¿Desde cuándo ese afán por animar a Yumi? —preguntó William con diversión.

Ante el cambio de los acontecimientos, Renamon se volvió hacia Kitsumon; unos segundos después, ambos desaparecieron de sus posiciones. Los dos humanos caminaron cuidadosamente, vigilando todos los ángulos a su alrededor, mientras se acercaban dispuestos a quedar espalda contra espalda, pero los dos digimons aparecieron antes que eso pudiese pasar, golpeando velozmente e impidiendo el apoyo mutuo.

El tiempo pasaba terriblemente lento para todos, pero más para los cuatro combatientes, que no cesaron de lanzar golpes y esquivar ataques en todo momento.

—Yumi, tengo una idea. Apártalos —pidió Ulrich.

Sin perder ni un segundo, la chica lanzó ambos abanicos contra los digimons, obligándoles a retroceder.

—¡Triplicar!

—¡Hey! Eso mola —señaló Teppei ante la aparición de dos Ulrich más junto al original.

—Es una de las técnicas de Ulrich en Lyoko. Creo que no necesita explicación, ¿no? —comentó Jeremy.

Varios movimientos más tarde, Yumi logró juntar ambos zorros en un mismo punto. Sin dudarlo, Ulrich se lanzó hacia ellos. Los digimons observaron alrededor, siendo rápidamente distraídos por los abanicos de Yumi. Renamon logró saltarlo, esquivando al mismo tiempo a los tres Ulrich, pero Kitsumon no tuvo la misma suerte. Tras echarse a un lado para esquivar el arma voladora de la chica, se encontró prácticamente rodeado por el otro chico, que parecía correr en triángulo a su alrededor. Obligado a agacharse por otro abanico sobrevolando demasiado cerca de su cabeza, Kitsumon no pudo evitar el ataque de Ulrich.

—Uno menos —sonrió el chico cuando el zorro quedó tirado en el suelo.

—¡Koyosetsu! —gritó por encima suyo Renamon.

El samurai alzó la vista para encontrarse con la digimon ante la que flotaban un centenar de pequeños cristalitos brillantes. Sin tiempo a reacción, lanzó el ataque contra él.

—¡Cuidado, Ulrich! —chillaron algunos.

—¡Sal de ahí! —gritó Odd, tentado de saltar al campo de batalla y ayudar con su escudo.

Ante la visión de todos los cristales encima, Ulrich se cubrió el rostro con un brazo y cerró los ojos, listo para recibir aquel golpe y preguntándose cómo sería recibir tal ataque. No pasó nada. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los pequeños cristales inmóviles a escasos centímetros de él, con la diferencia que ahora tenían un aura rojiza. Automáticamente, se volvió hacia Yumi, comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

—¿Es normal que el ataque se detenga así? —preguntó Zoe.

—No. Ha sido cosa de Yumi —respondió William.

—¿Yumi? —preguntaron los que desconocían ese truco. Tanto Kouji como Koichi voltearon la vista para ver a su prima.

Desde su posición algo retirada, Yumi estaba rodeada por un aura blanca y rosada. Tenía un brazo extendido con la palma estirada hacia los cristales y parecía estar concentrándose con fuerza. Por varios segundos, nada cambió; a un gesto de su mano, los cristales volvieron a moverse, esta vez directos hacia Renamon. La digimon se encogió y cubrió con los brazos antes de recibir el impacto de su propio ataque y caer al suelo.

—Se acabó —suspiró Ulrich.

—Sí, eso parece —asintió Yumi, resoplando cansada.

Por desgracia, ambos digimons volvieron a ponerse en pie. Ulrich se alejó rápidamente del que tenía más cerca, retrasándose hasta quedar junto a Yumi. Sin embargo, los dos digimons simplemente sonrieron y alzaron los brazos en rendición. Los dos humanos se alegraron, agradecidos de que todo hubiese acabado. La chica fue la primera en caer inconsciente al suelo; Ulrich no tardó en dejarse caer.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Aelita. No tardaron en correr hacia ellos.

—Parece que necesitarán un buen descanso.

Cuando Ulrich despertó, no le sorprendió encontrarse tumbado en una cama con su aspecto normal. Miró alrededor en la habitación, encontrándola vacía.

—¿Ya despertaste? —preguntó una voz cerca.

Bajó la mirada justo para toparse con un pequeño digimon rojizo que recordaba a un zorrillo, mirándole con curiosidad y una sonrisilla.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó.

—Soy Kitmon, tu compañero digimon —respondió dando un saltito.

—¿Kitmon? Tenía entendido que era Kitsumon…

—El combate ha sido agotador y he retrocedido a una etapa previa de evolución.

—Entonces… tú eres Kitsumon.

—Sí —respondió saltándole a los brazos —. Has luchado muy bien, de verdad.

—Gracias. Aunque tampoco me lo has puesto fácil —admitió acariciándole.

Aún algo adormecido, se levantó, tomó al digimon en brazos y salió de la habitación. No tardó en localizar a los demás, siguiendo el sonido de sus voces. Casi todo el grupo entero estaba en una sala, sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa llena de comida, supuso cortesía de los tres grandes ángeles, mientras conversaban, principalmente de la peleíta y de los alimentos allí servidos.

—Hey —saludó.

—¡Ulrich! ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Emily.

—Sí, sí, ya estoy más descansado —aseguró —. ¿Y Yumi?

—Aún duerme —respondió Odd.

—¿Y ese digimon? —señaló Sissi.

—Es Kitmon —presentó Ulrich —. La etapa previa de Kitsumon.

—Hey, ¿cómo es posible que aún esté durmiendo? —preguntó Takuya.

—La telekinesis es bastante agotadora. Normalmente, cuando los chicos se desvirtualizaban por perder los puntos de vida, llegaban agotados. En el caso de Yumi, si había usado la telekinesis, acababa más cansada que los demás. Y era algo que usaba muy a menudo contra los monstruos que esquivaban sus abanicos —explicó Jeremy.

—Aun así, es increíble cómo han luchado ambos —dijo Tommy muy animado.

—Es cierto. Yumi es muy ágil y esquivaba bien los ataques de Renamon. Y tú, Ulrich, eres muy rápido, aunque no te sabría decir el nivel —dijo Zoe —. Jamás habíamos visto pelear humanos.

—¿Y vosotros? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Nosotros nos convertimos en digimons —respondió JP —. Luchamos con ataques propios de un digimon.

—Pero a veces, cuando la situación es desesperada, se utilizan los puños. El estilo de lucha humano, por así decirlo —continuó Tommy.

—Para nosotros, que usamos la fuerza de los digimons, nos es más cómodo pelear con ataques propios de un digimon. Aunque creo que, de todos nosotros, yo soy la que golpea más como una humana —dijo Zoe, mirando a los otros tres.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pegas muchas patadas —rió Tommy.

—Y también caderazos —rió Takuya con cara maliciosa.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás siendo un pervertido? —le chilló Zoe.

Bastante rato más tarde, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a Aelita, Yumi y los gemelos. El grupo entero se volvió hacia ellos, algunos suspirando aliviados por el aspecto más descansado de la japonesa.

—¡Yumi! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Bien… supongo. Ya estoy mucho mejor.

—Me alegra que sea así —sonó una voz por detrás de ella. Los que habían estado en la sala observaron la criatura amarilla que saltó hacia la mesa en el punto en que la chica se sentaba, lista para comer.

—¿Quién… eres tú? —preguntó Odd.

—Soy Viximon —saludó la digimon —. Soy la forma in-training de Renamon.

—¿In-training? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Por así decirlo, un nivel inferior al de Renamon —indicó Takuya.

—Así que es como… ¿Kitmon? —preguntó Sissi, señalando al otro zorrillo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el rojizo, saltando al encuentro de la otra.

—Me lo he pasado genial luchando, Yumi —declaró Viximon —. ¡Te lo digo de verdad! Y he decidido que seremos compañeras.

—Oh, vamos, ¡estaba claro que ibas a aceptar, Viximon! Recuerda que tanto tú como Kitsumon habéis admitido la derrota —señaló Takuya, provocando risas.

—Oye, Yumi, ¿me enseñarás a pelear así? —pidió Tommy.

—¿Eh?

—Yo también quiero esquivar los golpes y ser muy rápido. ¿Me enseñaréis? Por fa, por fa, di que sí —pidió nuevamente.

—Si insistes tanto, no veo por qué no —respondió la joven antes de voltearse hacia Ulrich —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, sí… Nunca imaginé que necesitaría dormir medio día para reponerme.

—Esto no es como Lyoko. No bastan unos minutos tras desvirtualizar —comentó Jeremy —. Y tampoco habéis desaparecido por pérdida de puntos o energía…

—Las cosas aquí funcionan diferente —extendió ambas manos Takuya.

—Ya veo… ¿Cuánto has dormido tú, Ulrich?

—Pues… Llevo bastante despierto… Unas horas nada más —respondió.

—Será cosa de haber sido la primera vez —comentó Aelita.

—Como sea, vas a tener que reducir el uso de la telekinesis de ahora en adelante, Yumi —informó Jeremy.

Bokomon gritando cada vez más cerca de donde se encontraban hizo que todos en el salón dejasen de hablar y mirasen por donde llegaba el cerdito blanco.

—¡Chicos, es urgente! —gritó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Takuya.

—Los tres grandes ángeles os esperan a todos; los demás ya están allí. ¡Tenéis que ir rápido!

Sin perder el tiempo, el grupo salió del lugar, Yumi y Ulrich cargando en brazos con los dos pequeños digimons, siguiendo las indicaciones de Bokomon hasta una sala en la que, tres años atrás, cinco de los chicos conocieron a Seraphimon.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Takuya en cuanto comprobó que estaban todos allí.

—Chicos, el mal ha vuelto a atacar de nuevo —informó Kerpymon.

—¿El mal? ¿Quién?

—XANA —respondió Ophanimon —. No sabemos exactamente cómo, pero ha llegado a este mundo y se ha apoderado de Lucemon. En estos momentos, está dirigiéndose a este castillo acompañado de un ejército de digimons a sus órdenes.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltaron todos.

—Está bien. Si ese tal Lucemon está siendo controlado por XANA, le liberamos y listo —dijo Odd.

—No te confíes. Lucemon es perverso y aunque parezca un ángel, no lo es —le detuvo JP —. Liberarle no servirá de nada.

—Bueno, quitando a XANA, se quita la maldad. Al menos, por lo que ellos han contado, así funcionaban las cosas en el pasado —dijo Sissi señalando a los guerreros Lyoko.

—Lucemon es un digimon malvado. Hay que eliminarlo —sentenció Kouji.

—Exactamente —apoyó Takuya —. No perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a por él antes que se haga con este lugar.

—Takuya, no conoces el poder del enemigo —alzó una mano Ophanimon —. Os daremos tiempo para que marchéis. Xana-Lucemon aún no sabe que estáis aquí, lo que resulta una ventaja para vosoros.

—¡Pero no podemos dejaros solos aquí contra ellos! —exclamó Teppei.

—No estamos solos. Los Caballeros Reales nos esperan para luchar, así como todo un grupo de digimons dispuestos a frenarles los pies cuanto sea necesario —dijo Kerpymon.

—¿Incluso LordKnightmon y Dynasmon? —preguntó incrédula Zoe.

—Recibieron su castigo en su momento y, al renacer, recapacitaron. A demás, no son los únicos que existen —dijo Seraphimon —. Marchad y entrenaos. No os hemos llamado para haceros saltar a una gran batalla sin preparación ni sin saber cómo moveros.

—Está bien —dijo Takuya, apretando los puños con rabia —. Nos marcharemos. Pero tened por seguro que no descansaremos hasta devolver la paz al Digimundo.

Socerymon, Wizardmon y Witchmon llevaron a los chicos por un túnel subterráneo hasta la estación. Allí, se despidieron de ellos y, dando media vuelta, regresaron hacia el castillo dispuestos a unirse al ejército que empezaba a verse movilizándose para luchar contra Xana-Lucemon.

Una hora más tarde, el grupo decidió detenerse en un pequeño bosque para recuperar el aliento.

—Rayos, teníamos que habernos quedado a luchar —dijo Takuya dando un puñetazo a un árbol —. Al menos, nosotros seis.

—¿Y dejar que los demás marchasen por su cuenta, con el riesgo de ser atrapados sin posibilidad de defenderse porque no saben? —negó Zoe.

—Es cierto. Lo que debemos hacer es mejorar, volvernos más fuertes —dijo Aelita —. No deberíamos desperdiciar la oportunidad que nos están dando los ángeles y todos los demás.

—Aelita tiene razón —señaló Koichi.

—Nos esforzaremos para mejorar y acabar con Xana-Lucemon —dijo William.

—¡Y yo podré escribir esta nueva historia del Digimundo! —exclamó Bokomon, extrayendo un libro de su faja y empezando a anotar en la primera página.

—Venga, pongámonos en marcha.


	6. 5 - La primera noche

¡Yoh! Kaotik de vuelta agitando bandera blanca (por si acaso). He estado trabajando, no he encontrado ningún hueco para avisaros y cuando lo he tenido, mi ordenador me ha boicoteado. Pero no pasa nada, aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más.

Bueno, el disclaimer de toda la vida: Code Lyoko, Digimon Frontier y sus personajes no nos pertenecen ni a raf-lily ni a mí. Lo único que se libra es la idea y algún que otro digimon que no os suene de nada (aka Kitsumon). Si alguien aún no lo tiene claro, sólo tiene que buscar en google a ver qué encuentra; cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia (y me encargaré de echarle un ojo para reconfirmároslo).

Dicho eso, disfrutad del capítulo y dejad review. Cada palabra bonita le levanta el ánimo a raf-lily más de lo que imagináis ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La primera noche**

Dejando atrás los bosques, los elegidos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la Rosa de las Estrellas dispuestos a llegar cuanto antes para solucionar el problema y derrotar a Xana-Lucemon de una vez por todas. Mientras la gran mayoría conversaba tranquilamente entre ellos o con los digimons de la situación en la que se encontraban, Jeremy se interesó más por conocer todo lo que le rodeaba, ayudado por Gaomon y Bokomon, así como la clasificación de los digimons, sus diferentes etapas.

—¿Queda muy lejos de donde estamos esa Rosa de las Estrellas? —preguntó Sissi, empezando a sentirse cansada.

—Bastante. La podrás ver en aquella dirección —señaló Floramon.

—¿Esas nubes raras? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar identificar lo que la digimon señalaba —. No, espera, eso no parecen nubes… ¿Qué es aquello que se acerca volando?

—¡AH! ¡SON EVILMONS! —gritó Bokomon.

—¿Son amigos? —preguntó Odd.

—No. Son digimons malvados a los que les encanta molestar —respondió Labramon.

—¿Y son muy fuertes? —quiso saber Emily.

—Nivel campeón —respondió Mikemon.

—Bueno, entonces tampoco tenemos por qué ir todos a por ellos —dejó ir Takuya, sonriendo al ver a los guerreros de Lyoko tomando posiciones para luchar.

—¿Estás de guasa? ¡Debe haber una veintena! —señaló William.

—¡AH! ¡SON HORRIBLES! —chilló Sissi cuando logró verlos bien.

—Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución! —gritaron Kouji y Zoe.

—¡Kazemon!

—¡Lobomon!

—Guau —susurró Yumi ante las figuras del guerrero de la luz y la guerrera del viento.

—Venga, Gaomon, ayudémosles —dijo Jeremy.

—Dejádnoslo a nosotros dos solos —le detuvo Lobomon.

—¿En serio? ¿Vais a poder vosotros solos con ese montón de bichos? —preguntó Odd.

—¿De verdad no necesitáis ayuda? —añadió Ulrich. La pelea contra Kitsumon, aun sin ser un digimon de nivel campeón, había sido bastante reñida.

—No os preocupéis. Los mandaremos a volar —rió Kazemon.

Con un impulso, el hada digital alzó el vuelo mientras el lobo echó a correr, ambos al encuentro de los Evilmons que no dudaron en lanzarse al ataque. A base de patadas y brisas por parte de Kazemon y golpes de la espada láser de Lobomon, el grupo de Evilmons fue reduciéndose hasta no quedar ninguno. Los guerreros Lyoko no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar asombrados.

—Ha sido demasiado aburrido —dijo Kazemon haciendo aparecer su dispositivo en las manos.

—Tampoco podíamos pedirles algo más emocionante a esos enanos —le respondió Lobomon, imitándola.

En un instante, el digicódigo surgido de aquellas criaturas fue absorbido por ambos D-tectors segundos antes de que el cúmulo de datos los rodearan regresándolos a sus formas humanas.

—Pe… pero…

—Ya, Odd, cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas —se burló Takuya.

—Y… ¿todos lucháis así? —preguntó Yumi cuando alcanzó a Kouji.

—Cada cual con su elemento, pero sí —asintió.

—Y quieres que te enseñe a luchar, Tommy —suspiró volteándose hacia el pequeño del grupo. No tardó en oírse sus risas.

—Nos toca abandonar el camino si queremos avanzar sin peligro —dijo Takuya, mirando alrededor hasta dar con una zona boscosa —. Deberemos vigilar bien por dónde andamos.

—Habló Colón descubriendo las Américas —señaló Odd —. Todo el mundo sabe que es peligroso viajar de noche, especialmente por bosques.

—Odd, por favor, no le provoques. Saldrás perdiendo —pidió Labramon.

—Pero Kiwi, se cree el líder y no ha habido votación alguna que le nombrase así —protestó.

—Él estuvo aquí antes, sabe cómo es el lugar. Por favor, no quiero tener que enfrentarme al guerrero del fuego, de verdad. Y si discutes, saldremos abrasados… Y llámame Labramon. La-bra-mon.

La oscuridad de la noche les atrapó en mitad del bosque. Más agrupados, avanzaron en busca de un claro hasta que un brillo de interferencias en el tronco de los árboles llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Hey! Pero si estamos… —empezó Tommy.

—¡Los televisores! —dijo JP.

—¿Televisores? ¿Creéis que aún estamos a tiempo de ver el concurso que hacen a esta hora? —preguntó Emily.

—No esos televisores —negó Zoe, acercándose rápida a uno y observándolo varios segundos.

—Este es el Bosque de los Televisores. Los troncos reflejan el mundo humano —explicó Kouji.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Aelita, corriendo rápida hacia uno para observar.

—¡Hey! ¡Si son nuestros compañeros! —rió Odd —. Ellos ahí con los profes y nosotros aquí, totalmente libres.

—Pero… Eso es la plaza aquella en la que nos separamos —murmuró William.

—¡Tapirmon! ¿Estás por aquí? —empezó a chillar Takuya.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Se habrá dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—Tapirmon es el custodio de este lugar —explicó Tommy —. ¡Tapirmon, somos nosotros! ¡Sal, vamos!

Las tres lunas alzándose iluminaron el lugar, borrando las imágenes de los árboles. El sonido de hojas moviéndose hizo voltear la vista a todos hacia la extraña figura que apareció.

—¿Los guerreros legendarios? ¡Qué sorpresa veros por aquí! —exclamó.

—Hola, Tapirmon, ¿qué tal has estado? —preguntó Takuya.

—Muy bien. No me ha vuelto a ocurrir nada malo desde que Lobomon y Agunimon me salvaron —informó alegre —. Oh, qué descortés… Bienvenidos a todos, soy Tapirmon, el encargado de vigilar este bosque —saludó volviéndose a los desconocidos.

—Un placer conocerte —saludó Jeremy.

—Deberíais deteneros. No es seguro avanzar tan de noche y seguro estáis cansados. ¡Y hambrientos! —dijo dando media vuelta —. Tengo comida de sobras para todos. ¿Alguien me ayuda?

—¡Yo! —alzó la mano Tommy.

—¡Comida! —gritaron Takuya, Odd y Dracomon.

—Os recuerdo que los demás también queremos comer —advirtió Ulrich.

Para cuando Tommy y Tapirmon regresaron, el grupo ya tenía preparada una gran hoguera y el espacio listo para recibir los platos con comida. Los diez herederos de los guerreros legendarios no tardaron en relamerse ante las frutas y verduras que el digimon traía.

—Eso… ¿se come? —preguntó Sissi.

—Absolutamente todo tal cual —asintió Koichi —. Aunque las carnezazas hay que cocinarlas.

—¿Las qué?

—Esto —dijo tomando una y pinchándola en un palo para acercarla al fuego.

—¡Yo os puedo preparar una sopa de pera! —dijo Floramon con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Sopa? ¿De verdad? —la miró Sissi.

—Sí. Es uno de los platos estrella del Pueblo de la Brisa —dijo con orgullo.

—Se puede probar, por no comer solo las piezas tal cual —animó Emily.

—Oh, señor —susurró Zoe, llevándose una mano al rostro al recordar su experiencia.

Ante la mirada de todos, los pétalos sobre su cabeza se abrieron, tomó una pera, se la metió en la cabeza y empezó una especie de danza ritual antes de abocar el líquido en los cuencos que le habían pasado.

—Oh, vaya… Es una forma muy… original… de cocinar —sonrió Aelita.

—¡Comida, comida! —se alegró Dracomon intentando alcanzar otro plato.

—Eh, quédate tranquilo, por favor —pidió William.

—¡Al ataque! ¡Puaj! Esto es asqueroso —dijo Odd tras pegar un bocado a una carnezaza cruda.

—Idiota, han de cocinarse primero —rió Takuya atacando una col —. ¡Pizza!

—Eh, no se vale, ¡yo quiero eso! ¡Trae! —saltó Odd.

—¡Es mío!

—¡Comida! —se unió Dracomon.

—Madre mía, qué trío —suspiró Teppei.

—¡Parad ya o dejáis de cenar! —amenazó Katsuharu… pero le ignoraron.

—¡Dejadme! ¡Esta es mi pizza-col! —gritó Takuya, luchando para apartar al rubio y al digimon.

—¿Y qué te cuesta compartirla conmigo? ¡Me ha tocado una de espinacas! —protestó Odd.

—¡Yo me como lo que no os guste! —saltó el digimon dragón, atrapando la col de sabor a espinacas y devorándola.

—¡Dracomon, para! —intentó llamarle William, pero el digimon siguió cogiendo comida.

—Se acabó. Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución! ¡Lobomon! —el guerrero de la luz se puso en pie —. Teppei, échame una mano, por favor.

—Claro… Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución! ¡Arbormon! —el de la madera apareció, sorprendiendo a los que no lo habían visto jamás —. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Atrapemos primero a Dracomon. William, lo siento, pero te lo robo —dijo Lobomon, atrapando con facilidad al pequeño dragón y empotrándolo con suavidad contra un árbol —. Usa tu poder sobre la madera para retenerle.

—Eso está hecho —respondió el otro. A un gesto suyo, finas pero fuertes ramas empezaron a rodear a Dracomon hasta mantenerlo firme contra el tronco.

—Uno menos. Ahora… a por aquellos. ¡Se acabó la hora de juegos! —sentenció Lobomon. Sin aviso, atrapó a Takuya por debajo de los brazos, dejando a Odd en manos de Arbormon.

—¡Lobomon! ¡Suéltame! —chilló Takuya —. Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? —sonrió sacando su D-tector.

—Ah, no, nada de eso —negó Lobomon robándole en un visto y no visto el objeto —. No te preocupes, nosotros te lo guardamos —dijo antes de lanzarlo por encima de su hombro directo a las manos de Koichi.

—¡Oye, bicho, déjame ir a comer! —ordenó Odd. El golpe que recibió Takuya al ser empujado contra el árbol le despistó lo suficiente como para que Arbormon le robase su dispositivo digital.

—Los demás también queremos comer —dijo Arbormon. Las ramas atraparon a los dos humanos, reteniéndoles contra los troncos al igual que había pasado con Dracomon —. Si comes tranquilamente, sin prisas, te sentará mejor la comida.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué dices eso? —preguntó Odd extañado.

—Manías de Arbormon —respondió Takuya —. ¡Pero que sepas que ésta me la pagas, Lobomon! Atarme a un árbol, quitarme el D-tector, privarme de comer… Y todo junto a este…

—Calla o te pego un balazo en el estómago —amenazó el lobo apuntándole.

—No se vale… ¡Dadnos comida!

—Está bien —asintió Arbormon.

Tras sentarse, tomó una carnezaza y empezó a comérsela. Con la otra mano, tomó una col destrozada y extendió el brazo hacia los tres atados, dejándola a una distancia justa para que los tres pudiesen darle un mordisco pequeño a la pieza.

—¡Es poco! —protestaron los dos humanos.

—Mis tripitas rugen aún… —lloriqueó Dracomon.

—Agradeced que os dejo comer algo, así que nada de protestas —dijo el de la madera.

—Y ahora nosotros también podremos comer tranquilamente —suspiró Yumi.

—Sí, bueno, lo que no ha quedado tocado —dijo Tapirmon —. Permitidme que…

—Da igual —le detuvo Floramon —, comeremos lo que se pueda y, lo que no, podemos guardarlo para puré o sopas durante el viaje.

Por suerte para el grupo, el resto de la comida siguió con calma, con las ocasionales quejas de Takuya, Odd y Dracomon. Casi hasta la hora de dormir, Lobomon y Arbormon no permitieron al trío ser libres de las ataduras. Iban a mandarlos a hacer guardia cuando Tapirmon declaró que se encargaría él de esa misión.


	7. 6 - Historias del pasado

¡Aloha a todos! Aquí vengo una semana más a dejar un nuevo capítulo con el que seguir avanzando la historia.

DISCLAIMER! (como siempre): Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece ni a raf-lily ni a mí (de haber sido de alguna de las dos, podéis contar con que raf-lily ya habría hecho millones de cosas que no han salido en ninguna de las dos series).

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Historias del pasado**

 _Volaba todo lo rápido que podía por entre los árboles intentando por todos los medios librarse de su perseguidor. Se volteó para comprobar la distancia a la que se encontraba, sorprendiéndose al ver aquella sombra encima de ella. No pudo evitar el golpe en la espalda ni su caída contra el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero el otro tenía un pie sobre ella._

— _Mi pequeña Iris —rió la sombra. El sonido de un ataque preparándose la alertó —. Ni tú ni Sakuya podréis escapar nunca de mí._

 _La usó para impulsarse al cielo, listo para lanzar el ataque. Ella se volteó para ver la distancia que se había creado: insuficiente para escapar; insuficiente para seguir con vida. Todo iba demasiado lento para ella, incluso la figura blanca que se interpuso entre ella y el ataque en el último momento._

— _¡GARURU, NO! —chilló._

Zoe despertó gritando y agitándose, la garganta escociéndole y resecándose. Su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente pesado, incluso sentía cierto dolor. Parpadeó, acallando los gritos, y miró a su alrededor: ambos gemelos, Takuya y JP estaban reteniéndola por brazos y piernas, ejerciendo fuerza para mantenerla quieta sobre la hoja que usaba de cama. Los demás, desde las otras "camas", observaban preocupados. El cielo seguía oscuro.

—Zoe —llamó Kouji desde su derecha. Aunque parecía calmado, la chica tenía claro que estaba preocupado —, ¿estás bien?

Se detuvo de golpe, abriendo aún más los ojos. El agarre empezó a ser menor, hecho que aprovechó para zafarse de ellos y lanzarse sobre el gemelo de luz, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Menos mal, estás bien… —susurró entre lágrimas, negándose a soltarle.

—Tranquila, tranquila, ya ha pasado todo —atinó a decirle, abrazándola e intentando disipar ese miedo que desprendía la rubia.

—Habrá tenido una pesadilla —dijo Jeremy.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Tapirmon —. Yo os protegía a todos con dulces sueños. ¡A ella también!

—Pues ya nos dirás qué le ha pasado —señaló Ulrich.

—No lo sé… Algo que no puedo controlar ha debido colarse en su sueño… Lo siento.

—Hey, Zoe, ¿estás mejor? —preguntó Koichi, viendo a la chica aún aferrada a su hermano.

—Sí —asintió, liberando un poco al gemelo de cabello largo, pero sin separarse de él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Lunamon desde su improvisada cama junto a Aelita.

—He tenido un sueño extraño… Se sentía como algo vivido, pero…

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó Tapirmon —. Podría tratarse de un recuerdo doloroso. Eso es algo que puede escapárseme.

—Cuéntanoslo —animó Aelita.

—Pues… Estaba volando —empezó a decir —. Huía de alguien… Me golpeó y me hizo caer al suelo —negó —. Me… me llamó Iris… Dijo que ni Sakuya ni yo escaparíamos… —dijo, encogiéndose aún en brazos de Kouji —. Lanzó su ataque y… —el llanto la volvió a callar.

—Eh, eh, nada de lágrimas. Tranquila —intentó calmarla de nuevo el chico.

—El… el ataque no me dio a mí —logró decir antes de cogerse más fuerte a la camisa de Kouji —. Garuru se interpuso y… me he despertado.

—¿Garuru? —preguntó Koichi, mirando algo preocupado a su gemelo. Podía ver cómo su hermano parecía estar dándole vueltas a la cabeza también.

—Con razón te agitabas tanto —dijo Teppei.

—Lo siento… Os he despertado y… —se lamentó la rubia.

—Una pesadilla la tiene cualquiera —sacudió la mano Odd.

—¡Repito que no se puede tratar eso de pesadilla! —gritó Tapirmon.

—¿Pero cómo puede haber soñado eso? —preguntó Aelita —. No cuadra con lo que nos han contado de sus cosas aquí.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que se trate de un recuerdo —insistió Tapirmon.

—Pero según parece, quienquiera que la atacaba, le llamaba Iris —señaló Tommy.

—Recuerdos, ¿eh? —dijo pensativo Takuya —. Oye, Bokomon, ¿tienes algo sobre los Ancients en tu libro?

—¿Eh? Por supuesto, Takuya. Enseguida lo miro —respondió.

Todos esperaron en silencio mientras Bokomon pasaba páginas y más páginas, murmurando por encima y negando cada vez que pasaba la página. Tan solo los sollozos de Zoe y los susurros de Kouji calmándola rivalizaban con el digimon blanco.

—Aquí parece haber algo… ¡Anda!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Chiaki.

—Pero si… Ah, esto es grave… Sí, sí…

—Bueno, ¿nos lo vas a leer o no? —preguntó Odd, quitándole el libro y acomodándolo lejos del alcance de Bokomon —. ¿En qué idioma está esto escrito? ¿Egipcio? —de un tirón, el digimon le arrebató el libro.

—Tontomon… ¡Devuélvemelo! Es el alfabeto digimon, para que lo sepas —regañó el de faja.

—Bokomon, dinos qué es tan grave —pidió JP.

—Lo único que he encontrado con "Iris", "Sakuya" y "Garuru" en relación con los Ancients es del inicio de la caída de los Guardianes del Digimundo.

—¿Los Guardianes del Digimundo? —preguntaron todos.

—Esto es muy largo, chicos y…

—Da igual eso, Bokomon. Si es algo que ayude a explicar lo que le ocurre a Zoe, bienvenido sea —interrumpió Yumi. Varios tras ella la secundaron.

—En ese caso…

 _Los Guardianes del Digimundo eran dieciocho digimons encargados de proteger el Digimundo. Acudían donde hubiese un problema y combatían contra el mal. Dentro de este grupo estaban los diez antiguos guerreros legendarios. Incluso tres de ellos tenían un papel extra como guardaespaldas de los tres grandes ángeles. Todos se ayudaban entre ellos y no existían problemas por liderazgos. Era un equipo homogéneo._

 _Pero un día, las cosas cambiaron para siempre. Al parecer, un aviso en el sector que solían vigilar Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon hizo que ambas saliesen a solucionarlo. Ninguna de las dos imaginó que se trataba de una trampa de un ser malvado que quería apoderarse del Digimundo y, para ello, debía eliminar antes a los Guardianes. Para cuando ambas quisieron darse cuenta, se encontraban en desventaja._

 _De alguna forma, un pequeño digimon llegó al cuartel de los Guardianes y dio la voz de alarma. Ancient Garurumon y Justimon salieron rápidamente para ayudarlas…_

—¿Qué más? —pidió Gaomon.

—Ancient Garurumon no soportó el ataque destinado a Ancient Irismon —dijo alzando la vista del libro.

—No es posible —susurró Yumi. La mirada de muchos se desvió a Zoe, otra vez cogida con fuerza a Kouji.

—Un momento —pidió Jeremy —, ¿no es de esos dos Ancients de los que surgieron los espíritus de la luz y del viento?

—Exactamente —asintió Bokomon.

—¿Qué hay del otro digimon? —preguntó Mikemon.

—Pues por lo que pone aquí —dijo el cerdito volviendo a pasar una página —, Justimon encontró a Sakuyamon malherida y la llevó al cuartel. Pero el que atacó a Ancient Irismon apareció y les atacó a ellos.

—¿Le vencieron? —preguntó Labramon.

—No. Justimon pudo dar pelea, pero al final, fue inútil.

—¿También… murió? —preguntó con un hilo de voz Ulrich.

—Así es —asintió Bokomon —. Es la mayor tragedia de aquel tiempo. Como pudieron, Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon regresaron al cuartel. La primera llevaba los dos espíritus de la luz, mientras que la segunda cargaba un digihuevo.

—Eso no es una tragedia —negó William —. Simplemente un malnacido que mató dos Guardianes. Aún existían dieciséis más para patearle el trasero, ¿no?

—Cuánto tontomon… ¡Esas dos digimons se sintieron culpables el resto de sus vidas! —chilló el cerdito —. No salieron del cuartel para nada. Ni tan siquiera escuchaban a los demás Guardianes, que tenían que reordenarse para cubrir las zonas de los dos Guardianes caídos y ellas dos.

—Eso es normal —habló Floramon —. Cuando un ser querido muere por protegerte, te sientes mal y piensas que podrías haberlo evitado.

—¡Dejadme acabar todos! —chilló Bokomon —. Eso fue normal los primeros días, pero después ya fue preocupante. Ni comían, ni hablaban, ni salían de sus dormitorios hasta que renunciaron a todo. ¡Incluso a su vida! Ancient Irismon se convirtió en los espíritus digitales del viento y Sakuyamon se volvió un digihuevo.

—Sigue sin sonar a gran tragedia, la verdad —comentó Takuya.

—Es que detrás de ellas, fueron cayendo los demás Guardianes. El shock fue muy duro, y aunque intentaron hacer vida normal y sobrellevarlo, acabaron como los otros cuatro. Espíritus digitales y digihuevos, en eso se convirtieron los Guardianes —dijo cerrando le libro.

—Así pues, el Digimundo se quedó sin la protección de los Guardianes —concluyó JP.

—Sí. Y nunca más se volvió a hablar de ello. Es una historia demasiado dura y triste. A demás…

—¿Qué? —pidió Kitsumon —. No nos dejes ahora con la intriga.

—Nunca se encontró al asesino de Ancient Garurumon y Justimon.

El silencio acompañó las palabras de Bokomon. Por bastantes minutos, nadie dijo o hizo nada. Incluso el llanto de Zoe se había detenido. El primero en hablar, fue William que, tras un suspiro, desvió la mirada hacia su lado.

—No puede ser… ¿En serio éste no se ha despertado? —preguntó señalando a Dracomon.

Las risas fueron inmediatas; algunas, como las de Zoe, fueron algo más débiles. Poco a poco, el grupo fue calmándose y regresando a sus "camas", cayendo rendidos nuevamente uno tras otro.

Hasta la salida del sol, nadie despertó. El último en hacerlo fue Dracomon, que sonrió animado y miró alrededor radiante de felicidad.

—¡He dormido de maravilla! —exclamó.

—Ya, lo hemos notado. ¿Sabes qué pasó anoche? —preguntó William.

—Pues… ¿que comí poco? —preguntó inocentemente. Todos se echaron a reír.

—Espero que escuches el peligro cuando se acerque —suspiró acariciándole la cabeza.

—Me alegro que hayáis dormido todos bien —sonrió Tapirmon —. Lamento no poder quedarme más rato con vosotros, pero debo rondar el bosque.

—No te preocupes, haz lo que debes hacer —dijo Zoe, tomándolo de las patas delanteras.

—Buena suerte a todos —se despidió.

Con Tapirmon de vuelta a su trabajo, el grupo empezó a recoger lo que sobró de la noche para almorzar.

—Oye, Bokomon —se acercó Aelita —, ¿cómo es posible que Zoe viese anoche aquello en sueños?

—Bueno, Zoe posee los espíritus de Ancient Irismon. Es posible que sus recuerdos quedaran grabados de alguna forma en ellos y, como los guerreros legendarios se hacen uno con los espíritus, de algún modo esos datos han llegado a ella.

—Oh… Entonces, puede que les pase también a los demás…

—Es posible —asintió.

—¡Eh, chicos! —llamó Takuya, acercándose al grupo —. He estado pensando, ¿qué tal si nos enseñáis cómo sois los demás?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Bueno, ya hemos visto las ropas de Yumi y Ulrich y cómo pelean. ¿Qué hay de los demás?

—Todos vamos con ropa ajustada y… —empezó Jeremy.

—Mi traje es rosa clarito, estilo duende. A demás, puedo extender unas alas que integró Jeremy en el traje y lanzar bolas de energía —sonrió Aelita.

—El mío es una especie de armadura ligera en azul y plateado. Como Ulrich, yo también uso espada, aunque solo una y bastante pesada —señaló William.

—Yo soy un gato futurista de color morado que dispara flechas —dijo Odd, tomando la pose de disparar.

—Con garras, orejitas y cola incluidas —rió Yumi.

—Eh, que sirven de mucho —declaró.

—Sí, sí, nadie te ha dicho lo contrario —rió Aelita.

—¿Y tú, Jeremy? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—La verdad, nunca he estado en Lyoko salvo una única vez. Mi misión era controlar todo desde la pantalla del superordenador —respondió.

—¿Nunca has luchado?

—No —negó —. La única vez que entré fue más por cuestiones de protección que otra cosa. La vuelta al pasado afectaba a todo aquel que no había estado en Lyoko, así que me vi obligado a entrar para no olvidar. A parte de que XANA podía acceder a la Tierra y poseer a cualquiera; el hecho de haberte virtualizado era una ventaja para evitar la posesión.

—Entonces, sólo te viste una vez como guerrero de Lyoko —dijo Teruo.

—¿Cómo ibas? —preguntó JP.

—Algo así como un elfo de los bosques, con ropas en tonos verdes. Pero ya os digo que sólo fue aquella vez.

—Y la experiencia fue muy graciosa —rió Ulrich. A su lado, Odd también empezó a reír, algo más hundido que el samurai —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Todos erais geniales en Lyoko salvo yo. Yo era un simple gato —suspiró.

—No te pongas triste —se le acercó Labramon —. Todos son geniales con su aspecto y sus armas, pero eso no te hace menos. Tú eras diferente y eso te hacía único.

—¡KIWI! —Odd atrapó al digimon y lo abrazó con enormes lágrimas de alegría.

—Odd… ¡Odd! ¡Que me asfixio! —chilló.

—Ay, cielos —rió Emily —. Oye, pues ahora tengo ganas de ver mi aspecto. ¿Qué dices, Sissi?

—Creo que cuanto antes lo vea, antes me lo creeré —dijo.

—¡Código digital Lyoko! ¡Digievolución!

Tras unos segundos rodeadas por digicódigo, el grupo observó atentamente las dos chicas. Sissi llevaba una camiseta ladeada sobre un hombro en rojo y negro con una única manga hasta la muñeca, unas mallas negras, falda roja y negra similar a la de Aelita y unas botas altas de tacón rojas. A su lado, Emily apareció vestida con un top dorado anudado al cuello en una cinta del mismo color, una falda plateada, mallas negras y bailarinas blancas; el pelo se había recogido con una cinta dorada y otra plateada entrelazadas en una trenza.

—¡Miau! ¡Qué pasada! —exclamó Mikemon.

—¡Genial! ¡Ropa normal! —se alegró Sissi, dando una vuelta para admirar su vestimenta —. Creía que, con tanta ropa normal y Odd siendo un animal, nos tocaría ser animales también.

—Oh, venga ya… ¿Me estás diciendo que te habrías puesto a llorar si hubieses salido caniche? —se burló Odd, liberando algo a Labramon del abrazo.

—¡No provoques, Della Robia! —chilló la chica —. Maldición, no tengo armas…

—Busca por la ropa —se acercó Yumi —. Mis abanicos están guardados en el obi a mi espada.

—O quizás no tiene arma y hace como yo, lanzar bolas de energía o cosas así —señaló Aelita.

—Vaya —suspiró Sissi, pasándose la mano por el pelo —. Eh, ¿y esto? —con cuidado, soltó las horquillas del cabello. No había acabado de admirar la decoración de mariposas cuando éstas se transformaron en látigos en sus manos.

—¡Qué guay! —exclamó Floramon. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Sissi lanzó un golpe con un látigo contra Odd, quien lo esquivó por poco —. ¡Eso me ha recordado al ataque de Palmon, la hiedra venenosa! —rió.

—Más que perfecto —sonrió la chica —. Y funciona genial para domar bestias.

—¡No tiene gracia! —protestó Odd.

—Así pues, así me habría visto en Lyoko —dijo Emily —. Este brazalete es bastante curioso… ¿Qué crees que será esta gema? —preguntó mostrando a los demás el óvalo dorado de su muñeca.

—Prueba a pasar la mano por encima —animó Aelita —. Al hacerlo sobre la estrella en mi muñeca, extiendo las alas que me puso Jeremy.

Emily asintió y, sin perder el tiempo, pasó la mano sobre el brazalete. Al instante, la gema brilló y se expandió hasta formar un arco. Alzó el brazo para admirarlo y se posicionó como si fuese a lanzar una flecha.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Lunamon —. ¿Sabes que eso se parece al arco de una Angewomon?

—¿En serio? —preguntó la chica.

—Tiene razón —asintió Gaomon —. Las alitas en su guante crecen y crean un arco.

—Guay —susurró —. Bueno… tengo arco, pero ¿y las flechas? —preguntó buscando en su espalda algún carcaj aparecido de repente.

Una lluvia de agujas surgida de entre los árboles impidió a los demás responder a la chica. Esquivándolo por poco, Emily se volteó y, casi sin darse cuenta, volvió a tensar el arco lista para disparar. Una bola de fuego surgió en el punto donde debería haber estado la punta de la flecha; al soltar la flecha imaginaria, la bola se lanzó directa contra los árboles.

—¡Genial, Em! —aplaudió Mikemon.

—Así pues, genero flechas de fuego —dijo mirando sus manos —. Y ha sido muy útil, la verdad.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! —una malévola risa femenina resonó entre los árboles, alertando a todos aún más de lo que el ataque de agujas había hecho ya.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó JP.

—Estúpidos niños elegidos, no tenéis ni idea de lo que os va a ocurrir… ¡Sois solamente un miserable grupo de críos inútiles que no van a lograr nada! Es mejor que os rindáis y hagáis esto mucho más fácil —la figura de una mujer araña surgió de entre los árboles.


	8. 7 - La primera batalla

¡Muy buenos días a todos! Aquí estamos una semana más con un nuevo capítulo de Code Frontier para todos vosotros.

Para todos aquellos que ya conocíais la historia, me gustaría decir que empezamos con unos... ¿dos o tres? Bueno, da igual. El caso es que aquí llega uno de los cambios más notorios que ha sufrido la historia en este lavado de cara. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de vuestro agrado y que dejéis en los comentarios vuestra opinión sobre el cambio.

Y a quienes no leyeron la historia antes, también podéis hacer comentario sobre qué os ha parecido el capítulo en sí.

Disclaimer: una vez más, ni Code Lyoko ni Digimon Frontier nos pertenecen (Moonscope y Toei son los culpables de su existencia). La idea loca y un par o tres de personajes sí, pero ya (y cualquier parecido con la obra de otro, es pura coincidencia, os lo aseguro 100%).

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La primera batalla**

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —chilló Sissi —. ¿Por qué sólo nos atacan bichos feos e insectos asquerosos?

—Ay, señor… Ésa es Arukenimon —informó Bokomon. Neemon estaba medio subido a él.

—¡Adelante, mis queridos soldados! ¡Destruidles! —chilló la digimon araña. A su orden, una gran variedad de digimons insecto llenaron el lugar.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Enemigos —respondió Takuya, D-tector en mano.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! Krabbymon, Honeybeemon, Flymon y Dokugumon… ¡Es todo un ejército de bichos! —exclamó el cerdito blanco.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Neemon.

—Tontomon, hay que luchar —dijo con seriedad —. Y nosotros dos, escondernos y animar. ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Podéis con ellos!

Uno a uno, los diez guerreros legendarios fueron apareciendo en el claro, avanzándose junto a los digimons de los Lyoko, cuyas vestimentas fueron cambiando conforme activaban sus dispositivos. Los insectos no dudaron en lanzarse contra ellos, provocando fuertes risas en Arukenimon.

—Maldición, son demasiados… Así no lograremos ir en busca de esa mujer araña —dijo Aelita, incapaz de encontrar una forma de atacarle incluso volando.

—Será mejor que dejemos que se ocupen los más rápidos —avisó Yumi abriendo camino para Renamon —. Ulrich, ve tú también.

—De acuerdo. Vamos, Kitsumon —llamó.

—Os echamos una mano —dijo Kazemon.

Yumi parpadeó cuando una figura clara pasó por detrás del hada. Volteándose para observar mejor, descubrió a Lobomon disparando a todo aquel que intentaba cruzarse en el camino de Ulrich y los dos zorros. Pegado a él, Lowemon mantenía a ralla con la lanza.

—Gracias, chicos —sonrió la morena, volviendo a su objetivo.

—¿Pero qué creéis que hacéis, niños tontos? —rió de nuevo Arukenimon —. ¡Jamás podréis conmigo ni con mis refuerzos! —exclamó antes de que varias figuras demasiado veloces la adelantase.

—No… ¡Esto no! —chilló Renamon, deteniéndose completamente en el sitio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —llamó Yumi.

—Son habitantes de la aldea de Renamon —informó Kitsumon —. Podría decirse que son su familia.

—Oh, no… ¡Renamon! —llamó la geisha, pero la digimon no reaccionó.

—¡Vamos, mis queridos, atacadles! ¡Acabad con ellos! —ordenó la mujer araña.

Sin vaciar, aquel grupo de criaturas tan similares a Renamon pero con diferentes coloraciones se lanzó contra el grupo de los elegidos. Una de ellas, aprovechando que Renamon no se movía, adelantó el brazo dispuesta a tomarla del cuello.

—Déjala en paz —gruñó Kitsumon, atrapándola en el aire y lanzándola lejos de la otra.

—Apártate —dijo con la voz rasposa la digimon, poniéndose en pie.

—Eres una de las mayores de la aldea, no deberías haber caído en esta trampa —negó el digimon rojizo —. ¡Despierta!

—¡Da igual lo que intentes, tonto! ¡Nadie te hará caso! ¡El amo tiene el control absoluto sobre ellas! —rió Arukenimon.

—Maldición…

—Si no sirve hablar, habrá que luchar —dijo Lobomon, adelantándose en busca de Arukenimon, pero una de las digimons controladas se le cruzó.

—¡Lobomon! —Lowemon apartó con la lanza a un grupo de Flymons antes de lanzarse en busca de su hermano, pero otro digimon zorro le impidió avanzar.

Poco a poco, todos los que se intentaron acercar a Arukenimon fueron detenidos por los digimons zorros. La digimon araña rió maníacamente, disfrutando del espectáculo que se estaba dando ante ella.

Arrodillada en el suelo, Renamon era incapaz de moverse. Ver a todos aquellos digimons le traía a la mente recuerdos de cuando ella era una pequeña Viximon, correteando por el bosque en el que vivía, librándose de la vigilancia de los mayores para encontrarse con Kitmon, el pequeño digimon al que todos en la aldea ignoraban e incluso rechazaban. Alguna vez había discutido con ellos por ese hecho, como pasó el día que acabó marchando con Kitsumon de la aldea, enfadada porque habían vuelto a culpar al en ese momento recién evolucionado digimon de una desgracia sin fundamentos… Pero jamás imaginó que debería pelear realmente contra ese grupo de digimons de la forma que estaban haciéndolo.

—¡VAS A MORIR! —la voz de Arukenimon la hizo reaccionar.

A varios metros, Kitsumon había logrado alcanzar a la araña, pero era evidente que la digimon tenía ventaja sobre él. De un golpe, derribó al digimon zorro y se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo —gruñó Renamon, derribándola y alejándola del otro —. No vas a tocar a nadie más de los míos. ¡Ésta me la vas a pagar! —el digicódigo la cubrió por completo al tiempo que el D-tector de Yumi brillaba con fuerza, llamando la atención de la chica —. ¡Renamon digievoluciona en… Kyubimon! —un gran zorro amarillo de nueve colas apareció ante Arukenimon.

—¡Ja! Aunque hayas evolucionado, no será suficiente para vencerme —señaló Arukenimon, preparándose para lanzarse al combate contra la digimon amarilla.

—¡Yumi! Voy a necesitar tu ayuda —llamó.

—Enseguida, compañera —asintió la geisha. Cubierta por los que peleaban a su alrededor, no tardó en alcanzar a la digimon —. Aquí estoy.

—Vamos allá —indicó Kyubimon, dando un salto —. ¡Koenryu!

Arukenimon se preparó para esquivar la técnica de la digimon zorro, pero dos abanicos, más grandes de lo que había estado viendo hasta ese momento, le cortaron cualquier vía de escape. El ataque la golpeó de lleno con gran fuerza, provocando la aparición de su digicódigo.

—¡Atrapa los datos! —oyó gritar Yumi a sus espaldas.

—Pero… —algo dudosa, corrió al cúmulo de datos y extendió el D-tector —. Espíritu que vives en la oscuridad, la fuerza del zorro sagrado te purificará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

La silueta de Arukenimon desapareció, dejando en su lugar un digihuevo que se elevó en el cielo, alejándose. Prácticamente todos los digimons de tipo insecto y los monstruos de XANA abandonaron el lugar todo lo rápidos que podían, dejando atrás los digimons zorros, que cayeron al suelo mientras una sombra extraña se separaba de sus cuerpos y desvanecía en el aire.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —preguntó una Renamon en un tono rojo fuego.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó otra, de un tono similar, mirando alrededor.

—¡La aldea! —exclamó un macho, buscando alrededor tan bruscamente que cayó de rodillas mareado.

—Tranquilos —se acercó Yumi, arrodillándose junto a una grisácea y ayudándola a levantarse lentamente.

—Eres… una humana.

Como hipnotizados, los zorros fijaron la vista en los ocho niños humanos y el grupo de digimons que les acompañaban. Un leve brillo obligó a muchos a volver la vista para ver a Kyubimon, agachada junto a Kitsumon.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el zorro rojo, levantándose lentamente con la ayuda de Kyubimon.

—Hemos vencido —respondió la de nueve colas.

—No puede ser… —exclamó uno de los zorros amarillentos.

—¿No es esa la pequeña Viximon? —preguntó otro zorro, de color azulado, levantándose tambaleante.

—¡Sí lo es! —exclamó otra, en un tono verdoso, logrando ponerse en pie y avanzando lentamente.

—¡Espera! —llamó Kyubimon, saltando hacia ella y ofreciéndose para que la otra apoyara el peso.

—Madre mía, ¡qué grande estás, muchacha! —exclamó, aprovechando la proximidad para obligarla a mover la cabeza para verle por todos los ángulos.

Poco a poco, todos los digimons zorro se levantaron y acercaron a Kyubimon, saludándola con cariño y diciéndole mil cosas. Apartado del grupo, Kitsumon se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el árbol más alejado, siendo rápidamente seguido por Ulrich.

—Hey, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó el humano.

—Nada —negó desviando la mirada.

—¿Seguro?

Ulrich no recibió respuesta. Volvió la vista a donde estaba Kyubimon, aún apartada de los demás. La digimon parecía feliz de ver a todos bien, pero al mismo tiempo incómoda.

—Deberías venir a la aldea para que te vea la anciana —comentó uno de los digimons. A los niños ya les costaba saber quién hablaba en aquel grupo.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo una misión —se excusó la digimon, intentando encontrar con la mirada alguien que la ayudase.

Por desgracia para la digimon, Yumi quedaba fuera de su visión, oculta por el mar de pelaje de colores. De entre los guerreros legendarios, atinó a ver alguno en actitud pensativa; esperaba que encontrasen una forma de rescatarla de aquello. Por otro lado, Kitsumon estaba lejos, sin mirarla siquiera.

—Entonces podéis venir todos —convino un digimon de pelaje azul pálido, volteándose hacia los demás —. A la anciana seguro que le gustará conocer a estos humanos.

—Cierto —asintió la verdosa.

—Pero…

—Kyubimon no puede ir con vosotros, chicos —dijo una voz por encima de todos.


	9. 8 - Los Guardianes del Digimundo

¡Saludos a todos! ¡Aquí Kaotik, reportándose una semana más!

Traigo buenas y malas noticias. Empezaré con las malas, porque así acabamos animados (especialmente yo).

MALA: Mi USB está muerto, muerto, muerto. Así que me da que, a menos que cuando vuelva a tenerlo en mis manos obre un milagro, he perdido un puñado enorme de imágenes (algunas de ellas no sé de dónde las saqué), me va a tocar actualizar absolutamente todos los backups y rezar para que no se estropee ningún USB más porque el portátil en el que trabajo no me abre ninguna nube. Ahora estoy a la espera de que mi tío saque tiempo para ver juntos qué podemos hacer con mi ordenador (qué piezas necesitaré para tener un megaordenador con el que olvidarme de estos problemas porque podré abrirlo todo)

BUENA: he recuperado el último backup de Code Frontier (sólo le faltaba un capítulo) y ya puedo continuar actualizando sin problema alguno, así como seguir reescribiendo los capítulos y continuar la historia desde donde Lily y yo la dejamos hace milenios (en serio, ya no recuerdo cuándo pasó que se le atascaron los ruedines a la historia).

A todos aquellos que habéis vuelto a seguir la historia: siento muchísimo este parón (realmente, sólo la semana pasada fue un "no voy a subir aunque tenga", porque no estuve en casa ni con internet); como la espera ha sido larga, he decidido actualizar antes con la esperanza de que quizás (sólo quizás), si no tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana, pueda subir otro capítulo (NO PROMETO NADA, NO SÉ QUÉ PASARÁ ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, ASÍ QUE NO ME TIRÉIS TOMATES SI NO SUBO OTRO CAPÍTULO ESTA SEMANA)

Para quienes conozcáis la historia, debo deciros una cosa: **EL CAPÍTULO ES 50% NUEVO** , así que leedlo atentamente, no por encima para refrescar vuestras memorias, que nos conocemos. Es larguito, sí, pero el contenido lo requiere, así que espero que no se os haga pesado.

Ahora sin más... Oh, esperad... **DISCLAIMER** : una vez más, repetir lo de siempre, que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen ni a mí ni a raf-lily, sólo la idea loca y algún que otro digimon. Cualquier parecido con algo de alguien, mera coincidencia/casualidad/chic , pensamos igual, así que si quieres dar alguna idea, te mencionaremos al inicio del capítulo (pero que sepas que eso pasará de aquí a 100 capítulos aproximadamente). Bueno, ahora sí, ¡adelante con el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Los Guardianes del Digimundo**

Prácticamente todos alzaron la vista a tiempo para ver dos siluetas dejándose caer del árbol en el que Kitsumon se había apoyado. El silencio que acompañó a la aparición de aquellos dos digimons no tardó en convertirse en susurros.

—Increíble —susurró Kitsumon. Una de las dos figuras, la negra, volteó ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Pensaba que eran seres de cuento —respondió —. Pero son reales…

—Kyubimon no tiene tiempo para acompañaros de vuelta a la aldea —repitió la digimon negra.

—Mirad a vuestro alrededor bien —indicó el blanco —. Los humanos son niños elegidos. Y entre los digimons que les acompañan, se encuentran los descendientes de los diez antiguos guerreros legendarios.

Obedientes, el grupo miró alrededor, obligándose a identificar a cada uno de los allí presentes y ahogando exclamaciones por ello. Aprovechando el momento, Kyubimon los saltó y se apartó, siendo atendida por Yumi en cuanto puso los pies de nuevo en el suelo.

—Vosotros dos sois LightKitsumon y DarkRenamon, ¿verdad? —preguntó la de mayor evolución.

—Exactamente —sonrió la negra antes de voltearse hacia Kitsumon —. Muy posiblemente, los culpables de tu sufrimiento, pequeño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, extrañado pero aún afectado por la sorpresa de verles allí en vivo.

—Kyubimon, Kitsumon, vosotros dos no pertenecéis a la aldea —informó el Kitsumon blanco.

—¿Qué? No, imposible, nacimos allí —negó Kyubimon.

—No es vuestro lugar —negó el blanco —. Por ese motivo, estos dos no pueden regresar a la aldea.

—¿Se puede saber de qué habláis? —preguntó uno de los Kitsumons —. ¡Kyubimon nació y creció ahí! ¡Pertenece a la aldea!

Las voces no tardaron en alzarse, mezclándose unas con otras en un jaleo que preocupó al grupo de niños elegidos y digimons acompañantes. Una extraña aura alrededor de la Renamon negra fue lo que acalló todas aquellas voces.

—Gracias —sonrió con tranquilidad. Sin preocuparle nada, les dio la espalda y caminó hasta Kitsumon —. Lo siento mucho, Kitsumon —dijo, dejando aún más mudo al digimon —. Cometimos un error imperdonable que conllevó a toda una vida de sufrimiento para ti.

—Nunca nos perdonaremos este error —añadió LightKitsumon, también acercándose al otro. De cerca, Ulrich descubrió que el blanco era bastante más alto que Kitsumon.

—Yo… no sé de qué habláis…

—Te lo contaremos todo —asintió la negra —. Pero antes… Debemos despedir a los demás —dijo volteándose al grupo —. Los que quedan en la aldea están preocupados por vosotros. La anciana está terriblemente angustiada y desea que regreséis cuanto antes.

—¡Habéis estado allí! —acusó una de las Renamons, de un amarillo más brillante que Kyubimon.

—Así es. Y por lo que hemos visto, debéis regresar cuanto antes —indicó el oscuro haciendo un gesto con su cabeza —. Kyubimon y Kitsumon os visitarán cuando puedan.

Algo a regañadientes, el grupo empezó a despedirse de los allí presentes, prestando más atención a Kyubimon que a Kitsumon, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por completo. Poco a poco, y tras orientarse, empezaron a marchar, dejando atrás a todos los demás.

—Ahora que estamos más tranquilos, podemos hablar con calma —declaró DarkRenamon, con una palmada que llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Por qué os llamáis culpables de lo que me ocurrió si ni tan siquiera habéis estado allí? —preguntó Kitsumon.

—Nos equivocamos en la lectura de una visión profética —explicó LightKitsumon, volteándose hacia los demás —. Quizás sería necesario que dedigievolucionarais. Todos. Esto es algo largo.

—Hacedlo —dijo Kyubimon, envolviéndose ella también en digicódigo y volviendo a tomar su aspecto infantil.

En silencio, aunque ansiosos por preguntar mil cosas, el grupo tomó asiento en el claro y esperó la explicación.

—Cuando los digihuevos de Renamon y Kitsumon llegaron a nosotros, no teníamos ni idea de quiénes eran en realidad los dos digimons que surgirían —empezó la digimon negra.

—Por eso, los dejamos en la aldea de los zorros —siguió el blanco —. No fue hasta más tarde incluso de cometer nuestro imperdonable error que descubrimos la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó Bokomon, abriendo su libro listo para contrastar la información.

—Veréis, para que entendáis lo que os tenemos que contar, primero debéis saber lo ocurrido con Kitsumon —dijo DarkRenamon, mirando al zorro rojo.

—No sé qué puede tener eso que ver —declaró mirando a otro lado.

—También es desagradable para nosotros —aseguró la digimon —. Veréis, poquísimos días después del nacimiento de ambos, LightKitsumon y yo tuvimos una visión extraña que no dudamos en informar a la anciana de la aldea. La malinterpretamos, pero de eso no nos dimos cuenta hasta tiempo más tarde, por lo que el mal ya había sido hecho: la anciana, alertada por nuestro aviso, había logrado apartar a Kitsumon del resto de la aldea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ulrich.

—En aquella visión, vimos un digimon de aspecto zorruno que dedicaba su vida a sembrar el caos y la destrucción allá donde iba. Su pelaje era de un tono rojo como la sangre y sus ojos mostraban locura. Muchos digimons se enfrentaban a él, incluso digimons zorros, pero ninguno era rival para él —explicó el blanco.

—Ningún zorro en la aldea tenía ese color en su pelaje. Todos los rojos eran tonos ígneos, con poderes de fuego. Pero Kitsumon…

—Su pelaje es rojo como la sangre —reconoció Renamon, mirando a su amigo fijamente —. Siempre has sido así… Eras diferente, único… Nadie más tenía ese color en el pelaje.

—Exacto —asintió la negra —. La anciana lo identificó como el digimon sanguinario que nosotros le dijimos… Y tomó por medida apartarlo de los demás.

—¡Eso es contraproducente! —exclamó Emily —. Apartándolo lo que se conseguía era que acumulase más odio contra todos.

—Exactamente —asintió Koichi.

—Pero él jamás ha sido malo —negó Renamon —. ¡Y aquellos ataques no fueron culpa suya!

—Lo sabemos —asintió LightKitsumon —. Aquellos ataques fueron las primeras manifestaciones de XANA en este mundo.

—¡¿Tanto hace que está aquí?! —exclamó Kitsumon.

—¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos? —preguntó Teruo.

—Hace casi un año —respondió el digimon.

—¿EN SERIO?

—Eso es otra historia —negó DarkRenamon —. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error ya era tarde. La aldea entera ya rechazaba a Kitsumon y nada de lo que pudiésemos decirles les haría cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué error cometisteis? —preguntó Aelita.

—El zorro que vimos no era este Kitsumon —respondió la negra —. Se trataba de una imagen del pasado, algo que debía habernos servido para entender quiénes eran los bebés que nacerían de aquellos dos digihuevos.

—Renamon y Kitsumon —comentó Dracomon. William enseguida le cubrió la boca con ambas manos y pidió perdón.

El digimon blanco carraspeó, tomó aire y miró a su compañera unos segundos en los que no pronunciaron palabra alguna. Todos observaron atentamente hasta que LightKitsumon soltó el aire sonoramente y empezó a narrar la historia.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, existió un digimon zorro que supuso una pesadilla para muchos en el Digimundo. Se trataba de un Kitsumon con un pelaje como la sangre que disfrutaba matando a todo ser que se cruzaba con él. Nadie era capaz de detenerle; ni tan siquiera digimons poderosos pudieron hacer nada contra él._

 _No fue hasta pasados varios meses que uno de los Guardianes del Digimundo logró frenar sus pasos, venciéndolo y liberándolo del virus que le había afectado. Después de eso, Kitsumon decidió unirse a los Guardianes del Digimundo._

 _Éramos conscientes del daño que habíamos causado a Kitsumon con aquello, por lo que intentamos encontrar una forma de darle una vida mejor, ya fuera en la aldea o en otro lugar. Y fue entonces cuando hicimos un gran descubrimiento que nos entretuvo por más tiempo del que nos imaginábamos._

—¿Qué clase de descubrimiento? —preguntó Takuya.

—En la lucha contra Lucemon, no sólo combatieron los diez guerreros legendarios, sino que contaron con la ayuda de ocho digimons más —respondió DarkRenamon —. Anubismon, Dianamon, Justimon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, RowPersiamon, Sakuyamon y Slayedramon. Esa unión fue llamada…

—Los Guardianes del Digimundo. Esa historia la conocen todos los digimons —asintió Bokomon agitando el libro abierto —. Ellos lucharon contra Lucemon; Ancient Greymon y Ancient Garurumon fueron los que dieron el golpe final, se refugiaron todos para recuperarse de la batalla y todo fue felicidad hasta que un desgraciado asesinó a Ancient Garurumon y a Justimon, dando inicio así a la caída de los Guardianes. Aunque no sabía que ya existía esa alianza antes de la caída de Lucemon…

—Las estrategias de la batalla son algo que muy poca gente conoce. Quizás únicamente los tres grandes ángeles y algún que otro digimon de rango superior —convino LightKitsumon.

—Pero eso no interesa ahora mismo —atajó DarkRenamon —. Como imagináis, seguir los pasos de aquel Kitsumon maldito nos llevó a los Guardianes y, con ellos, a toda su historia.

—¿Y con eso cómo pensabais ayudarme? —preguntó Kitsumon, cruzado de brazos.

—Paciencia, muchacho —le sonrió el blanco —. Como está claro que todos ya sabéis, los Guardianes acabaron muriendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, lo que me atrevería a decir que quizás media docena de digimons sabe es que no fueron muertes sin más. Podría decirse que, en cierto modo, estaban planificadas.

—¿Planificadas? —preguntó más de uno.

—Las muertes de Ancient Garurumon y Justimon fueron algo inesperado —empezó a nombrar la digimon negra —. Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon tampoco fue algo planeado. Ellas simplemente fueron consumidas por la culpabilidad. Pero los otros catorce sí planificaron sus muertes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Katsuharu. Bokomon sacó otro libro y se preparó para escribir todo cuanto oyese.

—Por algún motivo, cuando los dos primeros Guardianes murieron no sólo se generó un digihuevo por parte de Justimon y dos espíritus por parte de Ancient Garurumon, sino que hubo una parte de sus almas que desapareció del mundo digital —respondió LightKitsumon.

—En el caso de las dos siguientes, es posible que fuesen sus pensamientos y las ganas de volver a verles las que hicieron que se diese el mismo proceso en sus muertes —siguió DarkRenamon —. Ancient Wisemon lo descubrió, se lo dijo a los demás y todos decidieron hacer lo mismo. En el momento de terminar sus vidas, sus almas se partirían y, mientras una parte se quedaba aquí, la otra viajaba a otro mundo distinto a la espera de volver a nacer.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto Aelita —. ¿Cómo se puede hacer eso por voluntad propia?

—Eso es algo que no hemos sido capaces de descubrir —negó la digimon —. Quizás jamás se sepa.

—Como podéis imaginar, lo lograron —siguió el blanco —. Los catorce lograron seguir los pasos de sus cuatro compañeros, prometiéndose antes regresar al Digimundo cuando éste lo necesitase.

—Un momento —alzó la mano Takuya —. Nosotros estuvimos aquí cuando Lucemon se liberó de su prisión y sólo luchamos nosotros seis, porque Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo y Chiaki no tenían sus espíritus digitales en aquel entonces. El Digimundo necesitaba quien combatiese el mal que lo estaba destruyendo y no hubo nadie más que nosotros para hacerlo.

—En cierto modo, podría deberse a que Lucemon no era tan poderoso como en aquel entonces —convino LightKitsumon —. Podríais decir que no era una amenaza como en tiempos antiguos, en los que él estuvo al poder por mucho tiempo.

—Oh…

—¿Y se puede saber cómo todo esto ayuda a Kitsumon? —preguntó Renamon.

—Porque actualmente, todos los Guardianes han vuelto a la vida —respondió DarkRenamon pasando la mirada por los allí reunidos.

—Bueno, tanto como volver a la vida… —empezó a decir Teruo, intentando ocultar una risilla nerviosa —. Los diez antiguos siguen siendo dos espíritus cada uno —dijo alzando su D-tector.

—Y cada par de espíritus ha encontrado el fragmento de alma que les faltaba —señaló el blanco —. Sois sus reencarnaciones.

—¡Eso es un disparate! —exclamó Bokomon apuntándoles con su lápiz —. ¡Ellos son humanos! A ver, ¿cómo explicáis eso?

—El fragmento de alma que abandonó el Digimundo acabó en el mundo humano, lugar al que pertenecen estos niños —sonrió la negra.

—¿Es… eso posible? —preguntó algo dubitativa Chiaki.

—Perfectamente —asintió LightKitsumon.

—No, no puede ser —negó Koichi —. Kerpymon me entregó los espíritus de la oscuridad corruptos por el odio y el rencor que había en mí…

—Existen muchos seres con odio y rencor —empezó a decir DarkRenamon —. Sin embargo, fuiste tú el elegido —señaló —. ¿Por qué tú, un chico que, a demás, no se encontraba completamente en este mundo?

Ante la pregunta de la digimon, Koichi agachó la cabeza hacia sus manos, apretadas en puños. A su lado, Kouji le palmeó levemente la espalda.

—Pensad un poco —siguió diciendo —. Cada uno tiene un D-tector de un color diferente y reacciona únicamente a un elemento. ¿Creéis que es casualidad?

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Takuya —, cuando vinimos en el Trailmon a este mundo por primera vez… Vi a los demás con forma de digimon… La forma humana de cada espíritu —dijo mirando a los demás —. Y cuando nos encontramos con Kouji… Zoe y yo llegamos porque estábamos buscando a Tommy y JP, pero él…

—Yo había llegado allí siguiendo la señal en mi dispositivo, el espíritu de Lobomon. —finalizó —. No volví a recibir ninguna señal relacionada con los espíritus hasta que apareció el espíritu digital de KendoGarurumon.

—Hey, esperad —alzó la mano Ulrich —. Entonces lo que vi en el Trailmon cuando llegamos… ¿es algo normal?

—¡Tú también lo viste! —señalaron Aelita y Yumi.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Sissi.

—Al igual que ellos diez son las reencarnaciones de los diez Ancients, vosotros sois las reencarnaciones de los otros ocho Guardianes —respondió LightKitsumon.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Sí —asintió el blanco —. En el caso de los Ancients, el alma que viajó al mundo humano acabó convirtiéndose en el nuevo cuerpo de su reencarnación, un receptáculo perfecto para los poderes de los espíritus digitales —dijo —. El último nivel de evolución de los actuales guerreros legendarios bien podría ser las evoluciones Ancient.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó William.

—En vuestro caso, el haber quedado un digihuevo en este mundo provocó que se crearan dos entidades en el momento del renacimiento —dijo DarkRenamon —. Vuestro compañero digimon es más que un compañero —señaló. A ello, cada joven observó al digimon sentado a su lado.

—Y aquí es donde llegamos al punto en el que remendamos nuestro error —suspiró LightKitsumon —. Kitsumon, tú y tu compañero humano sois las dos mitades en las que se dividió Justimon cuando fue asesinado.

—¿Ulrich y yo somos…? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Y, por supuesto, con los demás pasa igual —sonrió DarkRenamon —. Sakuyamon se reencarnó en Renamon en este mundo y en Yumi en el mundo humano, Aelita y Lunamon son la reencarnación de Dianamon, Jeremy y Gaomon son MirageGaogamon, Sissi y Floramon son Rosemon, William y Dracomon son Slayerdramon, Emily y Mikemon son RowPersiamon y Odd y Labramon son Anubismon.

—¡Tiempo muerto! —se puso en pie Odd —. ¡Labramon era mi perro Kiwi! Por un misterio que desconozco, el digimon que veis aquí había vivido toda la vida como perro en el mundo humano. ¡Conmigo!

—Un "error" de Anubismon —agitó la mano la Renamon oscura —. Se dice que Anubismon era bastante reservado para algunas cosas. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea de dejar una mitad de su alma desprotegida como un simple humano, por lo que se las ingenió para, en la división, enviar la mitad que debería quedarse aquí a una criatura cercana a su reencarnación que pudiese defenderle.

—Pues yo no recuerdo nada —dijo pensativo Labramon.

—Es verdad, nunca he tenido una sensación de dejavú —dijo Lunamon.

—Porque, si bien los dieciocho Guardianes han renacido, sus almas están incompletas por ahora —señaló el Kitsumon blanco —. En el caso de los diez guerreros legendarios, el proceso para completarlas es más sencillo que para vosotros, pues el espíritu digital se fusiona con ellos al digievolucionar.

—Pero no os preocupéis. Seguro que lograréis completar vuestras almas. Y podréis recordar cosas de aquellos tiempos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Floramon.

—Aún no hemos averiguado ese dato —suspiró la digimon —. No hemos encontrado ningún dato de otro digimon que haya hecho lo mismo que los Guardianes y esté vivo para explicárnoslo.

El silencio se formó en el grupo, cada uno dándole vueltas a la información recibida e intentando sacar las cosas claras.

—Así… que, al final, resulta ser que sí fui el zorro maldito —suspiró Kitsumon.

—Sólo hasta que te liberaron del virus que te afectaba. Después, te convertiste en Guardián —le apretó el hombro LightKitsumon antes de ponerse en pie —. Por ese motivo, ni vosotros dos podéis pasar por la aldea a perder el tiempo ni nosotros deberíamos entreteneros más —dijo extendiendo una garra hacia su compañera para ayudarla a levantar.

—¿Ya marcháis? —preguntó Renamon.

—Sí, pequeña —se le acercó la negra —. El peligro acecha en cada esquina y hay mucha información que debemos encontrar y salvaguardar de las garras de Xana-Lucemon. A demás de una aldea por la que pasar —guiñó.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó Kitsumon.

—Cuando realmente tengáis un hueco para pasar por la aldea, sí —asintió el blanco.

—Podré… ¿podré volver a la aldea?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, pequeñín! —rió la negra antes de atraparle en un abrazo —. Estaremos encantados de recibirte debidamente.

—Volveremos a vernos todos —asintió el blanco —. Y esperamos poder proporcionaros más información con la que ayudaros a despertar vuestros poderes plenamente.

Asintiendo, los elegidos y sus digimons se despidieron de ambos digimons, prometiendo encontrarse otra vez. La nueva información recibida, sin embargo, afectó al grupo cuando se puso en marcha, avanzando algo silenciosos hacia la Rosa de las Estrellas.


	10. 9 - Controlando a las bestias

¡Hola a todos!

No, no me había olvidado que tenía que subir capítulo, así que dejad de apuntar a matar. Como ya sabéis, mi ordenador es una patata, así que queda descartado subir nada en él. Por lo que sólo me quedaba la opción del portátil... En manos de mi hermana y su interminable trabajo de clase (ha estado haciéndolo a dos ordenadores -usando el de nuestra madre, porque con el mío se habría muerto-). Así que hasta hoy no he podido coger esto para subir nada.

Sin perder más tiempo, **_DISCLAIMER_** advertencia, aviso, atención, blablabla... Code Lyoko & Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen ni a raf-lily ni a mí. Sólo algún personajillo es nuestro (y cualquier parecido o igualdad con el de alguno de los lectores, no ha sido robo, simplemente coincidencia, así que antes de empezar las quejas y/o ataques, ponte en contacto con nosotras amable y educadamente, oki?)

Y ahora sí, sin más, ahí os va otro capítulo que algunos ya conocéis y otros no.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Controlando a las bestias**

El sol descendía cuando llegaron a un valle refugiado en el que buscar refugio. Por suerte, encontraron una cueva lo suficientemente grande para entrar todos. En poco tiempo, el grupo se organizó y repartió las tareas, poniéndose manos a la obra lo más rápido posible para evitar la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Sabéis? Creo que de ahora en adelante, Takuya, Odd y Dracomon podrían encargarse de ir en busca de leña cada vez que paremos —dijo Sissi.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamaron los dos humanos, claramente molestos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el digimon dragón con inocencia.

—Porque en esa tarea, es seguro que no os coméis lo que se tenga para todos.

—¡Jajajaja! Tienes razón —asintió Zoe —. Aunque… Labramon y William tendrán trabajo procurando que esos dos no compitan por ver quién trae más y que Dracomon no la líe tropezando él solito.

—Qué remedio —suspiró el humano, mirando al digimon perro —. Vamos a formar equipo por un rato, Labramon.

—Cierto —asintió mirando a los otros tres —. Vamos a moverles ya…

—JP, ¿te importaría ir con Tommy, Teppei y Katsuharu a por comida? —pidió Aelita.

—Ningún problema —aseguró.

—Jeremy, Ulrich, Teruo y los gemelos podrían ir a buscar cosas para hacer las camas, ¿no? —comentó Chiaki —. Y de mientras, los demás preparamos el lugar.

—¿Y qué hacemos los digimons? —preguntó Floramon.

—Podéis asegurar que el terreno sea seguro. Una especie de vigilancia —indicó Yumi.

—¡Vale!

—¡Yo iré a pescar un poco! —exclamó Mikemon.

Sin dar tiempo a nadie a detenerla, adelantó a todos los que se movían listos para sus diferentes búsquedas y echó a correr hacia donde oía correr el agua. Se sentó en la orilla y esperó pacientemente antes de meter la garra en el agua y sacar, uno a uno, todos los peces que pudo. Cuando tuvo suficientes, se acercó a los árboles y rebuscó material para crear una cestita en la que depositarlos. Estaba acomodando el último cuando el ruido de hojas pisadas la alertó.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó, aferrando la pesca y caminando lentamente hasta donde había oído el sonido —. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Eh, levanta de ahí!

Tirado en el suelo, un digimon bastante cubierto de suciedad permanecía bocabajo y sin responder ni tan siquiera a sus golpecitos con los pies. Memorizando el lugar en el que se encontraba, salió corriendo de vuelta al campamento. Más de uno allí se levantó y posicionó defensivamente ante su precipitada llegada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mikemon? Pareces alterada —observó Emily.

—Hay… hay un digimon… herido… Está cerca del río —señaló dejando la cesta.

—¿Qué clase de digimon? —preguntó Renamon, acercándose a ella.

—No… no lo he visto bien… Había muchas hierbas y… está muy sucio. No me veo capaz de cargar con él.

—Te ayudaremos —aseguró Yumi, mirando a su compañera digimon.

—Yo también iré. Puede que quienes le hayan herido sigan cerca —dijo Kitsumon.

—Es por aquí —señaló la gata.

Rápidamente, los tres siguieron a Mikemon por entre las hierbas hasta el lugar en el que seguía, tal y como lo había dejado, aquel digimon. Con Kitsumon y Yumi atentos a los alrededores, Renamon cargó con el pequeño digimon en brazos.

—Necesitaremos agua… Y alguna hierba para tratar las heridas —dijo la digimon amarilla, viendo el barro pegándose a su pelaje.

—No te preocupes, seguro que las otras se están ocupando —dijo Yumi.

—Sobre las hierbas, puedo ir yo en cuanto lleguemos al refugio —dijo Kitsumon.

—Gracias.

El cuarteto llegó de nuevo al claro, donde ya esperaban Emily, Sissi y Aelita para recibirles. Los digimons, así como el grupo que había ido a por madera, habían salido para recorrer los alrededores en busca de problemas.

—Voy a revisar los alrededores yo también —dijo Mikemon.

—Iré a por las hierbas —informó Kitsumon, desapareciendo del lugar en un parpadeo.

—Renamon, Zoe ha salido con Kouji y Ulrich hacia el río, algo más abajo, para recoger agua. Quizás deberías acercarte rápidamente y bañarte un poco —dijo Sissi.

—Sí, está bien —asintió, dejando al digimon en una improvisada cama antes de marchar.

—Oye, ¿no es un Lopmon? —preguntó Emily.

—Sí, aunque… es un poco raro —murmuró Aelita.

Pocos minutos más tarde, alternando la preparación del pescado con la vigilancia sobre el digimon herido, el segundo grupo llegó.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Teppei señalando el bulto en la camita.

—Mikemon lo ha encontrado junto al río —explicó Yumi.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Tommy.

—Pues no lo sabemos —respondió Aelita —. Está tan sucio que es difícil saber si las heridas son graves o no.

—Por cierto, ¿no os parece algo raro? —preguntó Emily —. Quiero decir, para ser un Lopmon…

—Es que no lo es —rió Katsuharu.

—¿Cómo no va a serlo? ¡Mira qué pedazo de orejas! —apuntó Sissi.

—Es un Terriermon —dijo JP —. Pasa algo parecido a Renamon y Kitsumon.

—Oh —los colores subieron a los rostros de las cuatro.

Risas y protestas acercándose hicieron que todos volviesen la vista para ver llegar a Zoe y Ulrich montados en un gran digimon cargado de cubos. Ante él, Kitsumon y una empapada Renamon caminaban tranquilamente.

—¡Renamon! ¡Tienes el fuego listo para secarte! —llamó Aelita.

—Gracias.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado este digimon? —preguntó Sissi.

—Tampoco soy algo tan raro —respondió la bestia blanca, agachándose con cuidado en el suelo.

—Es Kouji digievolucionado en su forma animal, KendoGarurumon —respondió Zoe, bajando y acercándose a uno de los barriles junto al que también bajó Ulrich.

—¿Esa enorme bestia es mi primo? —preguntó Yumi.

—Seguro que nunca imaginaste que podría ser tan grande —respondió la bestia de la luz, esperando pacientemente que Kitsumon, que había soltado la medicina junto a Emily, se uniese a liberarle de su carga.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —preguntó William, apareciendo por un costado acompañado de los demás que habían salido a vigilar. Takuya y Koichi aguantaban la risa detrás de él.

—Si te soy sincero, yo también he flipado cuando ha dicho que digievolucionando llevaríamos más agua con mayor facilidad —dijo Ulrich —. De habérmelo dicho Chiaki, no me habría reído tontamente para quedar en ridículo.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto con calma? —pidió Jeremy —. Está claro que vosotros sabéis mucho más de los digimons que nosotros. Y más cuando ya habéis peleado aquí y digievolucionado.

—En cuanto me liberéis, podremos hacerlo —aseguró KendoGarurumon.

Poco más de media hora más tarde, con la comida lista, el grupo de Lyoko esperó pacientemente las palabras del grupo de guerreros legendarios.

—Vale, primito, hora de hablar —dijo Yumi, mirando a Kouji —. ¿KendoGarurumon es la evolución de Lobomon?

—Más bien es la digievolución con el espíritu digital animal de la luz —respondió.

—¿Espiritu animal? ¿Es que tenéis una colección de espíritus ahí metidos o qué? —preguntó Odd señalando el D-tector del chico.

—Solo tenemos dos cada uno —negó.

—¡Yo me encargo! —alzó la voz Bokomon —. Como ya sabéis, y si no os acordáis os respondo ahora, los Ancients crearon dos espíritus al morir: uno con forma humana y otro con forma animal. Por lo tanto, existen dos tipos diferentes de digievolución.

—Es decir, que con uno tomáis forma humana y con el otro, de bicho —señaló Sissi.

—¿Acaso me has visto cara de bicho? —preguntó Kouji.

—Ni tan siquiera JP podría llamarse bicho —comentó Tommy mientras el mayor pulsaba los botones de su D-tector y mostraba la pantalla.

—Qué cosa más rara —murmuró.

—Entonces —intervino Jeremy —, ese espíritu animal se diferencia en que se usa otro espíritu.

—También en que el animal es más poderoso que el humano. Al fin y al cabo, es el instinto de una bestia —explicó Takuya —. Para quien no está acostumbrado, es complicado dominarlo porque la fuerza animal te hace perder el control. Aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Zoe lo consiguió sin despeinarse siquiera. A mí me costó lo mío —rió tontamente.

—No hace falta que lo jures —dijo JP, frotándose inconscientemente la espalda ante el recuerdo de los golpes que recibió junto a KendoGarurumon.

—¿Os costó?

—A unos más que a otros —respondió Tommy —. En mi caso, quizás es que Korikakumon debe tener una naturaleza más tranquila que los demás. Pero, al parecer, llamaba bastante la atención.

—Kouji, por ejemplo, parecía loco, golpeándose contra todo. Pero posiblemente fuese el instinto de supervivencia lo que hizo que retomara el control —explicó Zoe.

—¿Qué esperabas? Gigasmon buscaba aprovecharse de esa ausencia de control para atacarme.

—Y JP casi nos entierra a todos con su mala puntería —señaló Takuya.

—Fue difícil —se excusó.

—¿Todos tenéis los dos espíritus? —preguntó William.

—Por supuesto. Todos tenemos los dos espíritus que dejaron los diez antiguos —dijo Koichi alzando su D-tector.

—¿Y tú también tuviste problemas para controlarlos, Koichi? —preguntó Chiaki.

—La verdad… no lo sé —respondió —. Kerpymon me tenía engañado en un estado de semiconsciencia. Él fue quien me entregó el espíritu de Duskmon. Cuando no pude vencer a Beowolfmon, Kerpymon liberó el de Velgemon. Yo no tenía control de mí mismo completamente, así que…

—Y después, cuando los espíritus de la oscuridad fueron purificados, cambiaste la digievolución de Loewemon a KaiserLeomon con un dominio perfecto —señaló Kouji.

—Me he perdido —frenó la conversación Emily —. ¿Qué digimon eres tú?

—Loewemon es la forma del espíritu humano y KaiserLeomon la de la animal. Como mi hermano, pero en forma de león, negro y sin ruedas —rió.

—Pero los de antes…

—Formas corruptas. Largo de explicar —negó, cortando rápidamente ese hilo de conversación.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? —preguntó Yumi, notando la incomodidad de su primo.

—Mi espíritu digital animal es BurninGreymon, un gran dragón rojo —sonrió Takuya.

—Como ya habéis visto en la pantalla, esta forma difícil de explicar es MetalKabuterimon —dijo JP rascándose la mejilla.

—Yo digievoluciono a Korikakumon. Tiene forma de hombre de las nieves y tengo un tamaño muy grande. Más de lo que os podéis imaginar.

—El mío es Zephyrmon. Para ser una evolución con espíritu digital animal, tiene cuerpo humano —dijo Zoe.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es animal? —preguntó Aelita.

—Bueno, tiene alas de ave y los pies y las manos son garras. A demás, tiene la fuerza de una bestia. Pero por lo demás, es bastante similar a Kazemon.

—En mi caso, yo soy… soy… pues… Chicos, ¿quién soy yo? —preguntó Katsuharu, provocando alguna caída y risas.

—Cierto, vosotros cuatro no los habéis visto —rió Tommy —. Menudo despiste más tonto.

—El espíritu digital animal de la tierra es Gigasmon —señaló Takuya —. El de la madera es Petaldramon.

—Sephirotmon, el del metal, puede que sea el más raro de todos —declaró JP.

—Vaya, qué alegría —suspiró Teruo.

—Y la otra digievolución de Chiaki es Calmaramon —sonrió Zoe —. La parte inferior es un calamar y la superior, es humana.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la chica.

—Así que tenéis dos digievoluciones diferentes —dijo Jeremy —. Digievolucionar con el espíritu animal os hace más poderosos que con el humano por el instinto animal… ¿No sería conveniente que, ya que se ha visto que vosotros cuatro no habéis digievolucionado jamás en esa forma, practiquéis un poco? —preguntó mirando a los cuatro nuevos integrantes de los guerreros legendarios.

—Cierto, nos convendría practicar un poco. ¿Qué me decís? —animó Katsuharu.

Sin perder el tiempo, se levantaron y, D-tector en mano, se prepararon para controlar los espíritus animales. Ruiditos en el fondo de la cueva les obligó a cambiar de opción.

—¡El digimon ha despertado! —exclamó Labramon.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Renamon.

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió con una manita en la cabeza.

—¿Tienes hambre? —ofreció Aelita.

—¡Sí, por favor! —exclamó, sentándose con ellos y aceptando un plato.

—Oye, ¿de verdad no eres un Lopmon? —preguntó Sissi.

—¿Cómo no lo va a ser? —preguntó Odd.

—Soy un Terriermon. ¿No veis que soy amarillo y verde y tengo sólo un cuerno? —preguntó. El grupo de los guerreros legendarios intentó no reír.

—Pues te pareces muchísimo a Lopmon… La forma que tomó Kerpymon, el…

—Gran ángel de tipo animal —asintió Terriermon —. A demás de ser dos tipos de digimons muy parecidos, él es mi hermano.

—¿QUE SOIS HERMANOS? —preguntaron todos.

—¿No os lo ha dicho? Bueno, tampoco ha habido ocasión para presentaciones —negó pegando un buen bocado al pescado —. Os estaba buscando por todas partes para daros un informe importante.

—¿Qué clase de informe?

—Durante el asalto en el castillo del señor Seraphimon, cayeron muchos aliados y… Se desconoce el paradero de los tres grandes ángeles.

—¿Has venido desde allí con todas estas heridas? —preguntó preocupada Chiaki.

—No —negó —. Algunas heridas sí son de la pelea, pero no eran serias y por eso pude salir yo a buscaros. Estas otras son de hace pocas horas —dijo mirando un corte en una de sus orejas —. Estaba cerca cuando una figura extraña me atacó. No llegué a verla bien… Tampoco me paré a verla detenidamente. Me interesaba más alejarla de aquí para que no os encontrase.

—Maldición… Debimos habernos quedado —protestó Takuya.

—Hicimos bien —contradijo Jeremy —. Sólo seis de vosotros sabéis luchar como digimons y cinco de nosotros saben luchar pero no sabían a qué se enfrentaban, nuestros digimons no tienen un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para luchar… Y los demás tenemos que aprender mucho aún.

—Eso me recuerda que deberíamos ponernos a ello —dijo Katsuharu —. Si el resultado de la batalla ha sido tan pobre, debemos esforzarnos para mejorar y tener opciones para vencer al enemigo.

—Tienes razón.

—Yo debo volver a mi aldea —dijo Terriermon —. Os he dado el mensaje y no puedo perder más tiempo.

—¿De noche? —preguntó preocupada Aelita —. ¿Y si esperas a la mañana?

—Lo siento, pero he de hacer más cosas —sonrió —. A demás, no está muy lejos de aquí el lugar en el que vivo.

—Te acompañaremos un tramo igualmente, ¿verdad, Lunamon? —dijo Aelita.

—¿Y te pierdes la fiesta de las bestias, princesa? —señaló Odd.

—No tardaremos y tendremos cuidado. Lo prometemos.

—Está bien… No puedo negarme —suspiró derrotado el amarillo verdoso —. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. Espero que logréis terminar con todo esto.

El trío se levantó y empezó a alejarse caminando tranquilamente. Por otro lado, cuatro jóvenes activaron sus dispositivos digitales llamando a la digievolución. Los demás esperaron varios minutos, hasta que los cuatro digimons que aparecieron dejaron de moverse tan erráticamente, para acercarse prudencialmente.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Menuda bicha estás hecha, Chiaki! —exclamó Odd.

—Ni se te ocurra burlarte —advirtió la guerrera del agua. Los tentáculos bailaban arriba y abajo sin control.

—No, no, no me burlo. Simplemente digo que tienes un cuerpazo que… —un tentáculo salió directo contra él, golpeándole la cabeza certeramente —. ¡Oye!

—¡Uy, lo siento! Parece ser que no controlo todo mi cuerpo aún —sonrió burlona la digimon acuática.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios creéis que puedo hacer yo con esta forma?! ¡¿El baile de las bolas?! —la voz angustiada de Sephirotmon llegó hasta ellos a la vez que todo su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

—Deberíamos ayudarles un poco, creo yo —comentó Takuya —. Podrían descontrolarse aunque tengan cierto control sobre el espíritu.

—Cierto —asintió JP mirando a Calmaramon y sus intentos por bajar todos sus tentáculos —. Ya sabemos qué puede pasar por intentar lanzar un ataque sin ser del todo capaz de dominarlo.

—Y sería un problemón que se volviesen locos los cuatro a la vez —suspiró Koichi, D-tector en mano.

—¡Espíritu digital animal, digievolución!

El brillo de las evoluciones llamaron la atención de todos, incluso de las cuatro bestias ya presentes, que detuvieron todos sus movimientos para ver aparecer los otros seis guerreros legendarios en sus formas animales.

—Pues sí, a JP no se le puede describir fácilmente —señaló Gaomon.

—¡Yo también quiero hacer eso! —chilló Dracomon, agitando los bracitos.

—Tú mejor te quedas conmigo, que eso huele a peligro —dijo William, alzándole en brazos y viendo cómo su digimon seguía moviendo sus patitas.

—¡Por lo que más queráis! ¡Ayudadme de una vez! —chilló Sephirotmon.

—Calma, calma —BurninGreymon voló hasta la parte superior y apoyó una mano en la esfera superior —. Escucha, Teruo, en sí, sólo conocemos una parte de lo que puede hacer Sephirotmon, pero estoy seguro que podrás descubrir más cosas —dijo —. Pero no creas que eres un inútil, ¡en absoluto! Sephirotmon puede absorber a sus enemigos a su interior, encerrándolo en un mundo que tú mismo puedes crear dentro de tus esferas y sólo venciendo pueden liberarse. A demás, gracias a esa obligación de luchar, tú puedes absorber la información de sus ataques y robárselos. Los puedes usar para atacar en el exterior con fuerza multiplicada y todo.

—¿En serio puedo hacer eso? —preguntó, claramente más tranquilo.

—Sí, en serio.

—Y no hace falta que estés en esa forma —añadió Korikakumon, a gritos, desde el suelo —. Puedes agrupar las esferas en un cúmulo e incluso hacerte el gusano.

—Venga, hagamos unas cuantas pruebas —dijo BurninGreymon, apartándose y mirando al suelo —. Gaomon, Kitsumon, ¿qué tal si le lanzáis algunos ataques?

—¿Nosotros?

—Vuestro nivel es inferior al nuestro —explicó Korikakumon —. Sephirotmon puede multiplicar el poder de los ataques que absorbe.

—Por lo que mejor que absorba los vuestros y nos los devuelva a Korikakumon y a mí, que somos más resistentes, y así será más fácil controlar la situación si se descontrola.

—Está bien —aceptaron ambos —. ¿Estás listo, Sephirotmon?

—No mucho, pero adelante —reconoció.

Algo más apartada, Calmaramon seguía empujando sus tentáculos uno a uno para mantenerlos abajo sin mucho éxito en algunos.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —preguntó Zephyrmon.

—Me cuesta concentrarme en los tentáculos... Pero no me pienso rendir.

—¡Ésa es la actitud! —sonrió la del viento.

—¡Provocaré un terremoto! —chilló de pronto Gigasmon, dispuesto a saltar. Sin embargo, un tropiezo lo mandó al suelo de espaldas.

—Intenta primero mantener el equilibrio —le ayudó a alzarse KendoGarurumon.

—¿Y qué hago yo? —preguntó Petaldramon.

—Prueba a hacer un ciclón de hojas —animó MetalKabuterimon.

—Vale —las hojas alrededor de su cabeza empezaron a girar y girar pero no ocurrió nada.

—Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba —negó KaiserLeomon, mirando de reojo cómo su hermano volvía a alzar del suelo a la bestia de la tierra.

—¿Y si atacamos nosotros? —preguntó el del metal —. Quizás ante una situación de peligro, actúan mejor. ¿No le pasó a Kouji?

—¿Con mi falta de equilibrio? No sé yo —declaró Gigasmon con una mueca mientras la bestia blanca a sus espalda se separaba de él y alzaba la vista.

—Yo tengo una idea mejor —dijo —. ¡Sephirotmon!

—¿Qué pasa, KendoGarurumon?

—Absorbe a Gigasmon, a Petaldramon y a Calmaramon a tu interior para evitar que hagan daños en sus entrenamientos.

—Oh, genial, listillo —saltó Odd —, ¿y los demás cómo lo vemos?

—Sephirotmon puede reflejar en la superficie de sus esferas lo que ocurre en su interior —informó Zephyrmon, alzando el vuelo hasta alcanzar la parte superior del digimon del metal —. Méteme a mí también con ellos. Me encargaré de ayudar a Calmaramon en todo lo que me sea posible.

—Yo también voy —avanzó KendoGarurumon —. Te recuerdo que, por muy menuda que seas, también puedes recibir golpes.

—Gigasmon también es enano, una idea que me consuela mucho —se encogió de hombros la guerrera del viento.

—Ni se os ocurra dejarme fuera de la fiesta —batió las alas BurninGreymon —. Los otros tres, mejor quedaos fuera para cuidar los posibles ataques que pueda lanzar Sephirotmon. Que esto también le viene bien como entrenamiento a Teruo.

—Hecho —asintieron los tres.

—¿Listo para absorbernos? —preguntó el de fuego.

—Espero no liarla —suspiró el del metal.

En cuestión de segundos, los seis aparecieron en el extraño pasillo en el interior de la bestia del metal. Aun con el enorme tamaño, BurninGreymon y KendoGarurumon se las ingeniaron para apartarse de los tropiezos de los otros tres mientras Zephyrmon se mantenía lo más alta posible, lejos de los tentáculos de su amiga acuática.

—¿En serio vamos a luchar aquí? —se preocupó Gigasmon, agachándose todo lo posible para esquivar la cola de Petaldramon.

—No, no, esto es un paso entre esferas —rió Zephyrmon —. Seguidnos.

Algo torpes, los tres novatos siguieron a los otros a una especie de ojo al final de aquel pasillo. Nada más atravesarlo, los tres se sorprendieron del paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos.

—Bien, atacad como creáis conveniente —señaló BurninGreymon —. Nosotros estaremos aquí, listos para actuar si algo sale mal.

—Esperemos que Sephirotmon aguante este asalto —añadió KendoGarurumon mirando al cielo.

Separándose en aquel espacio infinito, los tres digimons empezaron a centrarse en controlar su cuerpo completamente antes de atreverse a lanzar algún ataque, primero desviado y luego más acertado. Petaldramon y Gigasmon fueron los primeros en atreverse a hacer enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo contra los de fuego y luz. Calmaramon, por su parte, permaneció quieta junto al lago de aquel lugar.

—¿No peleas? —preguntó Zephyrmon

—¡No te acerques mucho! Creo que estos tentáculos tienen vida propia —dijo con fastidio —. Dame alguna pista para controlarlos, por favor. Por más que lo intento, no logro moverlos a mi voluntad.

—Bueno, puedes imaginarte que los chicos están incordiando y que hay que ponerles freno —dijo señalando a los otros.

—Aparta, que lo intento...

En el exterior, el grupo observaba con risas y preocupación los movimientos de sus compañeros. Ajenos a lo que se decía, los tres seguían esforzándose para mostrar control absoluto sobre el espíritu animal, ignorando las sacudidas de Sephirotmon y los ataques repentinos que éste lanzaba y eran forzosamente rechazados por MetalKabuterimon, Korikakumon y KaiserLeomon.

—Se acabó, estoy harta de tropiezos y golpes tontos... ¡Carga titánica! —ante el ataque de Calmaramon, BurninGreymon y KendoGarurumon se apartaron hasta quedar junto a Zephyrmon.

—Como se descontrole ahora, lo tenemos crudo —declaró el de fuego.

—Eres un exagerado —le reprendió la del viento.

—¡Toma ya! ¡Les he dado! —aplastando a los otros dos digimons, Calmaramon alzaba sus brazos victoriosa.

—¡Lo tienes bajo control! ¡Enhorabuena! —la felicitó Zephyrmon.


	11. 10 - Código Frontier

¡Aloha!

Primeramente, perdón por haber descuidado un poco las últimas actualizaciones. He estado bastante liada con temas personales que me han robado tiempo y cuando lo he tenido, he priorizado otras cosas más importantes. Pero bueno, creo que vuelvo a tener una temporada tranquila, así que las actualizaciones irán saliendo semanalmente, entre jueves y sábado (el día que mejor me vaya, ese subiré).

Hoy viene otro capítulo con cambios minúsculos. Así que quien ya lo conoce, que refresque un poquitín la memoria y dé su opinión al respeto. Y los que no conocíais la historia, pues a disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ en serio, el fic es larguísimo y ahora aún no me importa escribirlo, pero si alguien sigue sin saber que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily y a mí... Y cualquier parecido con la idea/concepto/personaje de X-autor, de primeras recordarles a todos que esta historia existe desde hace unos años, solo que en la cuenta de mi compañera y por temas personales de ambas se dejó de actualizar; y de segundas, no hay robo alguno, simplemente coincidencia de idea. A ese autor, le invito a ponerse en contacto con raf-lily o conmigo para hablar del tema si por un casual ocurriese dicha coincidencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Código Frontier**

Aelita y Lunamon se despidieron de Terriermon en una aldea a lo lejos que el digimon aseguró ser un lugar seguro. Aun con sus palabras, ambas esperaron unos minutos, vigilando el caminar del digimon verdoso, antes de regresar de vuelta al campamento.

—Aelita, ¿podemos desviarnos un poco del camino? —preguntó la coneja.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Verás, reconozco este lugar de mis paseos por el Digimundo antes de ser llamada por los tres ángeles para conocerte —dijo mirando en una dirección —. Quisiera enseñarte una cosa curiosa.

—¿Una cosa curiosa?

—Sí. Es un edificio que jamás había visto en mi vida. Hay quienes dicen que existen lugares en el Digimundo en los que aparecen cosas del mundo humano. Hasta ahora, todo lo que conocía del mundo humano eran las imágenes que aparecen en los árboles del bosque de televisores. Y ni en ellos he visto lo que quisiera enseñarte.

—Pero...

—No pasa nada, queda cerca del campamento —sonrió la digimon —. Sólo siento curiosidad. Regresaremos enseguida.

—Está bien —aceptó la pelirrosa —. Un vistazo y marchamos con los demás.

Conforme avanzaban, la chica pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, no se estaban desviando mucho del lugar en el que se encontraban los demás. Incluso podía ver la luz que desprendía la hoguera e incluso podría jurar que veía la silueta de alguno de sus compañeros.

—Aquí es —anunció Lunamon.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Aelita, mirando a la digimon antes de alzar la vista al frente.

—He buscado muchas veces en los televisores, pero no hay nunca nada igual. ¿Qué es? —preguntó, topándose con el rostro cargado de horror de su compañera humana —. ¿Aelita? ¿Qué ocurre?

Lunamon no pudo evitar que la chica empezase a gritar. Su preocupación creció cuando la vio caer de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se sacudía presa de un miedo que la digimon no lograba entender.

—¡Aelita! —las voces de los demás llegaron hasta ellas.

—¡Por aquí! —les intentó guiar la digimon.

Pocos segundos después, prácticamente todos estaban allí, algunos más cansados que otros, como Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teppei y Teruo. Jeremy y Yumi fueron los primeros en agacharse junto a Aelita.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Aelita? —preguntó el informático.

—Una torre —susurró, señalando temblorosa al frente.

—¿Qué diablos hace esto aquí? —protestó Ulrich, apretando los puños con rabia.

—¿Pasa algo malo con esa torre? —preguntó Teruo.

—Eso es originario de Lyoko —informó William —. Controlándolas, XANA podía lanzar sus ataques a la Tierra, a demás de que en ellas hay una gran cantidad de información que, si os soy sincero, no tengo ni idea de qué es.

—Lo peor de todo es que está activada —informó Odd, señalando hacia lo más alto, al aura rojiza que rodeaba la parte superior de la construcción de XANA.

—¿Activada? ¿Como un aparato que puedes encender y apagar? —preguntó Tommy.

—Sí. XANA la debe de estar utilizando para vete tú a saber qué. Hay que desactivarla cuanto antes —decidió Jeremy.

—Venga, Aelita, ya sabes lo que toca —animó Yumi, ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿Aelita? —preguntó Sissi.

—Ella es la única que puede hacerlo. En Lyoko, nuestra misión era protegerla de XANA y sus monstruos cada vez que se activaba una torre porque ella era la única que podía desactivarla —explicó Odd —. No era difícil, introducir el código y ya, pero esa siempre fue la misión de Aelita.

—La verdad, solía ser algo complicado —comentó Ulrich, mirando alrededor —. Aunque hoy parece demasiado sencillo...

—No perdamos más el tiempo —dijo Aelita, respirando profundamente y alzando la vista. No había acortado ni la mitad del recorrido cuando un disparo a sus pies la hizo retroceder —. Oh, vaya, tenemos compañía.

—¿Qué demonios son esas criaturas? —señaló Teppei.

—Algunos de los monstruos de XANA —informó Jeremy —. Los pequeños son Cucarachas y los cuadrados, Bloques.

—Nombres ingeniosos y facilitos, como a mí me gusta —ironizó Takuya.

—Son bastante sencillos de derrotar. ¿Veis esos ojos? Es el símbolo de XANA y su punto débil. Apuntad a esos ojos y los derrotaréis. Pero tened cuidado: en el caso de los bloques, es el punto desde el que atacan.

—Cuestión de puntería pues —declaró Katsuharu —. ¿Vamos allá?

—¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

—¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

—Tened todos mucho cuidado. No tengo ni idea de cómo atacarán.

—¿No sabíais todo de ellos? —preguntó Beetlemon.

—Yo siempre estuve ante el monitor del superordenador. Desde allí, vigilaba los puntos de vida de los demás y los de los enemigos, así como los posibles monstruos de refuerzo que pudiesen estar acercándose y desde dónde —respondió el informático —. Como imaginarás, ahora no cuento con ello y no puedo calcular el daño que causan con cada disparo. Así que tened todos mucho cuidado.

Para los guerreros Lyoko, luchar contra aquellos monstruos habría sido sencillo de no ser por la repentina "inteligencia" que mostraban, cubriendo su punto débil de manera más eficaz que en el mundo virtual del superordenador. Para los demás, pelear contra aquellos seres estaba resultando molesto al no tener ni idea siquiera de cómo podrían haber actuado en su mundo original sus rivales.

—Jeremy, ¿qué es eso que se acerca por ahí? —preguntó de pronto Agunimon.

—¡Un Megatanque! ¡Todos cubríos bien!

—Otra currada de nombre —sonrió el de fuego.

—¿Por qué no tiene ojos? —preguntó Kumamon, disparando a la bola oscura que se acercaba rodando sin detenerse.

—¡Está en su interior! —informó Ulrich, acabando con un Bloque y apartándose de la posible trayectoria del Megatanque.

—¿Es que esa cosa se abre? —preguntó Ranamon.

Justo a sus palabras, el monstruo circular se detuvo, surgiendo por su cuerpo una serie de ojos que no tardaron en recibir ataques.

—¡A esos no, bobo! —rió Odd al ver al de fuego disparar sin descanso.

—¡Kazemon, vigila! ¡El láser de un Megatanque es muy poderoso! ¡Apártate rápida!

Kazemon, que se las veía con un grupo de molestas Cucarachas, alzó un poco el vuelo y se volvió para ver cómo el Megatanque abría su cuerpo y disparaba su láser elíptico en su dirección.

—¡Aléjate de aquí ya! —le gritó Lobomon, cruzando sus espadas láser para retener el avance del rayo.

Aunque por varios segundos Lobomon pudo controlar la situación, el empuje del láser del Megatanque era más fuerte, haciéndole maldecir en su interior por estar usando el espíritu digital humano. Antes de que la lanza de Loewemon alcanzase su objetivo, el láser lo echó hacia atrás, enviándolo directo contra la torre.

El golpe en su espalda fue más fuerte de lo esperado. Algo aturdido, se incorporó y llevó la mano a la cabeza, descubriendo que había perdido la transformación. Repentinamente preocupado y asustado, alzó la vista, siendo recibido por una pared circular que le mantenía encerrado sobre una pasarela levemente iluminada. El silencio inundaba el lugar aunque estaba seguro que se encontraba al lado del campo de batalla. Chasqueó la lengua y cogió su D-Tector, dispuesto a digievolucionar otra vez sin éxito.

—Genial, sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, ha dejado esto fuera de servicio... ¿Pero dónde estoy?

Lentamente, se levantó y caminó hasta el borde de la plataforma para echar un vistazo al fondo. No tardó en alejarse rápidamente, temiendo la caída hacia aquel pozo sin fondo. Viendo imposible inspeccionar la parte inferior, alzó la vista, caminando inconscientemente hacia el centro de la plataforma, hasta topar con otra plataforma por encima.

—¿Y cómo se sube ahí?

Sin bajar la vista, caminó hasta el punto central de la plataforma, con la mente aún trabajando en encontrar una solución a su problema. Un leve tirón en todo su cuerpo le hizo bajar la vista para encontrarse flotando hacia arriba, como si se encontrase en un ascensor pero de paredes invisibles. Pocos segundos después, sus pies tocaron la plataforma superior.

—Vale, no ha estado mal... Estoy arriba. ¿Y ahora qué?

Volvió la vista hacia arriba, encontrando nada por encima suyo. Miró alrededor, a las paredes cargadas de movimiento brillante. Con un par de pasos, se separó del borde y de cualquier posible caída desde aquella altura. Una pantalla azul apareció ante él sin previo aviso. Apoyó la mano, más para comprobar su solidez que por otra cosa, sorprendiéndose cuando, al apartarla, permaneció su huella parpadeando antes de aparecer su nombre en su lugar.

—¿Código? —preguntó al ver aparecer la palabra —. ¿Qué significa esto?

Por varios segundos, Kouji permaneció cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados. Recordaba la historia de los guerreros Lyoko casi por completo. Sonrió levemente al dar con el punto exacto en sus recuerdos y extendió la mano, dispuesto a teclear en aquella pantalla la palabra clave, pero su mano se quedó paralizada a medio camino. Una pequeña duda asaltó su mente y le obligó a abandonar su principal idea.

—Allá vamos —se dijo mientras guiaba a sus manos sobre otras letras.

El ruido y un cambio en la atmósfera del lugar fueron suficientes para hacerle mirar alrededor, a la espera del resultado final.

Kazemon había olvidado cómo volar; corría desesperada hacia la torre por cuya pared había desaparecido Lobomon. Muy angustiada, imaginándose escenas horribles derivadas del impacto recibido por el ataque del Megatanque y con el recuerdo de Ancient Irismon aún demasiado fresco en su memoria, se abrió paso en la pelea, ignorando los gritos de advertencia de todos y esquivando ataques que podría recibir casi por milagro. Sus manos tocaron y atravesaron la pared de la torre justo cuando el aura rojiza que la envolvía se apagó.

Los pasos de la guerrera del viento se detuvieron unos segundos al sentir cómo se desvanecía su evolución, volviendo a su indefensa forma humana. Cuando alzó de nuevo la vista, tras comprobar que su dispositivo y los espíritus del viento seguían con ella, lo primero que vio fue a Kouji descendiendo de a saber dónde hacia el centro de la plataforma en la que se encontraba.

—¡Kouji! —gritó, lanzándose sin dudarlo a abrazarlo —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguna herida? Oh, menos mal que no te ha pasado nada...

—Tranquila, tranquila —intentó calmarla —. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

—No estoy segura —respondió volteándose —. Me lancé por el mismo sitio por el que tú desapareciste y... Aquí estoy.

—Imagino que esa será la salida también. ¿Vamos?

Uno al lado del otro y bien separados del borde, ambos caminaron por el tramo estrecho de la plataforma hasta la pared. Algo dubitativos, siguieron caminando hasta atravesarla de vuelta al exterior. Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue la ausencia de monstruos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el de la luz.

—¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? La pregunta es ¿qué has hecho? —rebatió Jeremy señalando lo más alto de la torre.

—¿No era rojo antes? —cuestionó Zoe.

—¿Cómo habéis desactivado la torre? —preguntó Odd.

—Ahora vengo —Aelita corrió hacia la torre, atravesándola por el mismo punto por el que Kouji y Zoe habían aparecido.

—Chicos, ¿qué ha pasado en la torre? —preguntó Jeremy, sacando de su bolsa su portátil.

—Era extraño —empezó el chico —. Perdí la digievolución y no pude realizarla de nuevo. Al no ver salida, caminé un poco por esa plataforma.

—¿Has subido a otra plafatorma, varios pisos por encima de la primera?

—¡Sí! Apareció una pantalla, la toqué y salió mi nombre.

—Y supongo que después de eso, te ha pedido un código —dijo el de las gafas.

—Eso mismo.

—¿Qué has escrito?

—Como habéis dicho que esto pertenece a Lyoko, hice memoria sobre lo que nos contasteis. Estaba a punto de escribir "Lyoko", pero al final me he decantado por "Frontier".

—¿Frontier? —se extrañó por detrás Yumi —. Aelita siempre ha escrito "Lyoko" en las torres.

—Y para eliminar los sectores, XANA nos hacía escribir su nombre —recordó William —. No sabía que existiesen más códigos.

—Quizás se deba a que las cosas aquí son diferentes —habló Aelita, saliendo de la torre y caminando hacia Jeremy, dispuesta a quitarle el portátil.

—¿Qué has averiguado allí dentro? —preguntó Lunamon.

—La torre no sólo está desactivada, sino también sellada —respondió.

—¿Sellada? —preguntaron todos.

—XANA no podrá volver a utilizarla nunca más —explicó mientras empezaba a teclear en el portátil —. A demás...

—¿Qué más hay? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Mirad allí arriba —dijo señalando hacia la torre.

—¡El emblema de la luz! —identificó Zoe —. ¿Qué hace ese símbolo en una construcción de XANA?

—Así que ése es su significado —susurró Aelita —. He usado el ordenador de la torre y, curiosamente, ese símbolo estaba en una esquina de la pantalla permanentemente, aunque antes de poder acceder a la información de la misma, han aparecido otros tres símbolos más.

—¿Tres más? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Al parecer, existen cuatro tipos diferentes de llave para sellar las torres de XANA. El símbolo que veis en ésta es una de ellas.

—¿El emblema de Lobomon? —preguntó Kouji, volviéndose hacia la pelirrosa.

—Los otros tres son estos —dijo volteando el portátil para que los demás viesen lo que había dibujado.

—¡Hey! Ese es el de Loewemon. ¡El emblema de la oscuridad! —señaló Koichi.

—¿Y esa luna y la huella? ¿También es algo que os suene a vosotros? —preguntó Sissi.

—Más bien, me recuerdan a Lunamon y a Mikemon —respondió Tommy.

—¡Ay! —el gritito de Dracomon llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó William, acercándose a él y alzándolo en brazos —. ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

—Quería entrar en la torre, como han hecho ellos. Pero me he chocado —señaló, frotándose la cabeza.

—Quizás al estar sellada no deja entrar a nadie —comentó JP.

—Zoe entró en el momento del cambio y Aelita bastante más tarde —señaló Yumi.

—Nada, esta pared no se puede atravesar —declaró Bokomon, dando golpecitos a la pared mientras Neemon miraba de atravesar por cualquier lado.

—Nosotras tampoco podemos hacer nada —corearon Lunamon y Mikemon, intentando pasar por el mismo sitio que había hecho Aelita.

—Quizás por otro lado... —intentó también Gaomon.

—Quizás Aelita ha tocado algo y ha cerrado la puerta... ¿Es posible? —preguntó Koichi, apoyando la mano. Casi al instante, empezó a ser engullido hacia su interior —. ¡Ayuda!

—¡Te tenemos! —Zoe y Chiaki tiraron de él hasta casi caer los tres al suelo.

—Será que solo los humanos pueden atravesar la pared de la torre. Recordad, en Lyoko los monstruos también se chocaban contra ellas, no podían entrar —dijo Yumi.

—Entonces, la huella y la luna nos señalan a Emily y a mí —finalizó Aelita.

—Por lo que vosotros cuatro desactiváis y selláis torres —señaló Sissi —. Todos los demás, a luchar.

—Eso parece...

—Pues, viendo el panorama, deberíamos seguir avanzando —dijo William —. Dudo que esta sea la única torre que existe en el Digimundo por culpa de XANA...

—He logrado descargar un mapa de la torre y lo he enviado a tu ordenador, Jeremy —informó Aelita —. Hay marcadas algunas torres que parecen conectadas entre sí y a un único punto.

—Gracias. Lo investigaré cuando nos detengamos durante el viaje —aseguró el informático.

—Pues pongámonos en marcha, que nadie va a caminar por nosotros —dejó ir Odd.

—Cierto, aunque... ¿A alguien le apetece ir motorizado? —preguntó con una pícara sonrisa Jeremy mientras pulsaba una tecla en su ordenador.

Unos cuerpos empezaron a digitalizarse ante ellos, atrayendo la atención de todos y provocando grandes sonrisas en los guerreros Lyoko.


	12. 11 - Carreras

¡Buenas a todos! Voy con retraso, así que no me voy a entretener demasiado.

El capítulo seguro será conocido por todos, pero aun así, no viene mal rememorarlo un poco, ¿no os parece?

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **:** Code Lyoko, Digimon Frontier y sus personajes **NO** nos pertenecen ni a raf-lily ni a mí. Sólo algún personaje puntual y la idea. Cualquier parecido con la idea de terceras personas, es **COINCIDENCIA**. Siéntete libre de contactar con nosotras para hacernos saber de la coincidencia y así podremos pasar una tarde conspirando entre nosotros sobre lo que podría haber sido mejor en cada una de las series.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Carreras**

—¡Mi adorada tabla! —chilló Odd, lanzándose directamente hacia la tabla flotante.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló Takuya.

—Los vehículos con los que viajábamos por Lyoko —respondió Ulrich.

—Eh, Jeremy, el cuarto jamás nos lo has prestado —señaló Yumi mientras se acercaba a su aerodeslizador.

—Bueno, cuando decidimos darle una oportunidad a William, empecé a crear cosas teniéndole en cuenta, como este quad. Y después, siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que lograríamos liberarle y sería un miembro más del equipo. ¿No recordáis que había cinco plataformas en el hangar del SkidBladnir y cuatro NavSkids en total? La lástima es que William no tuvo oportunidad de estrenar el suyo jamás, pero ahí estaba su hueco —explicó el informático.

—Así que, aun siendo el enemigo, me tenías en cuenta... Es de agradecer, Jeremy —sonrió William tomando control del quad.

—También le he preparado uno especial a Aelita, aun sabiendo que ella podría volar por sí misma si quisiera.

—Oh, gracias Jeremy. ¿Qué es?

—Como se te dan bien los tres, te he programado un transformable, para que viajes como más te apetezca o según la situación, como más práctico veas —dijo y, tras pulsar una nueva tecla, apareció un extraño cubo —. También está programado el quad, por si te apetece aventurarte con él.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿A patita? —preguntó JP.

—No, no, tranquilos. Por ahora, os programaré unos cuantos más, aunque tendrán la misma forma y diseño que los que ya existen —explicó.

—¿Y los digimons? —preguntó Sissi —. Tendrás que programar muchísimos para que quepamos todos.

—Por nosotros no te preocupes, Sissi —sonrió Floramon.

—Exacto, podemos hacernos más pequeños y, con ello, más fáciles de transportar —dijo Lunamon mientras ella y el resto de digimons brillaban y reaparecían en sus formas inferiores —. ¡Ahora somos más transportables!

—Y supongo que tenéis un nuevo nombre, ¿no? —preguntó Odd mirando el digimon a su lado.

—Pues sí —rió el pequeño —. ahroa soy Xiaomon. ¿Me llevas en brazos?

—Así las cosas son más fáciles —convino Jeremy —. Materializaré dos motos, una tabla y un aerodeslizador más.

—Arriba y en busca de un lugar donde acampar —dijo Yumi.

—Oye, Yumi —Viximon saltó a sus brazos antes de que la chica pudiese cogerse al mando del aerodeslizador —. Quiero ir con Kitmon... ¿Podemos ir con Ulrich en su moto?

—¡Viximon! Éste es mi vehículo, no necesitamos montar en otro. Dejémosles a los demás que...

—¡Por favor! —chilló un poco la digimon.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se acercó Ulrich. Kitmon, sobre su hombro, llamaba a la pequeña amarillenta.

—¡Quiero ir con Kitmon! —respondió Viximon, saltando directamente hacia su amigo —. ¡Quiero ir con él!

—Oye, Yumi, igualmente he de llevar a alguien de paquete en la moto. Si Viximon quiere montar aquí con Kitmon, a mí no me importa.

—Vale, de acuerdo —suspiró rendida —. Pero ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte, Viximon —señaló. La pequeña digimon simplemente sonrió.

—¿Nos prestas entonces tu aerodeslizador, Yumi? —pidieron Zoe y Chiaki.

—Adelante, pero tened cuidado —asintió, montando tras Ulrich y atrapando en brazos a los dos zorrillos que reían animados.

—Oye, Aelita... Nunca pensé que llegaría a darse esta situación y... Soy bastante manco aún combatiendo, ni qué decir sobre un vehículo —empezó a decir Jeremy.

—Vale, vale, te llevo —rió la pelirrosa —. Iremos en el aerodeslizador. Con los digimons, en equilibrio sobre la tabla no creo que sea lo mejor para iniciarte en transportes —dijo pulsando una cara del cubo y apartándose para dejar espacio a una copia del vehículo sobre el que ya se movían, con mucha precaución y siguiendo instrucciones de su dueña, las guerreras del viento y el agua —. Arriba vosotros también, esto...

—Moonmon —saltó la digimon de Aelita.

—Y yo Wanyamon —añadió el otro.

—¿Quién quiere surfear el cielo digital con Xiaomon y conmigo —preguntó Odd, dando volteretas en la tabla.

—Creo que será divertido. Vamos, eh...

—Ahora me llamo Tanemon, Sissi —saltó la pequeña plantita.

—¿Hay sitio para mí y para...? —empezó Emily, mirando a la bolita amarilla a sus pies.

—Soy Nyaromon —dijo impulsándose con su cola.

—Por supuesto —asintió William, mirando el otro digimon junto al quad —. Subid a...

—¡Babidmon! —exclamó, intentando subir por sí mismo pero cayendo antes de lograr saltar sobre la rueda —. ¡Ay!

—Eres patosillo hasta así —rió Nyaramon.

—¿Te apetece moto, Koichi? —preguntó Kouji.

—Sólo si conduces tú —aceptó. El de la luz resopló.

—¡Takuya, vamos a por la tabla! —Tommy tiraba del de fuego con diversión.

—Y queda otra tabla y una moto —señaló JP —. ¿Alguna preferencia por aquí?

—Tabla —corearon Katsuharu y Teppei.

—Espero que sepas conducir motos —rió Teruo.

—No creo que sea difícil... Vamos allá.

—¡Eh! ¡Esperad! —chilló Bokomon, agitando los brazos exageradamente —. ¡Faltamos nosotros!

—Subid aquí, a nuestros pies —llamó Chiaki mientras Zoe manejaba hasta descender para que los otros dos se subiesen.

El viaje resultó tranquilo para la gran mayoría. El poco dominio de algunos sobre los vehículos, como Takuya y Katsuharu, y los gritos de Sissi a cada acrobacia de Odd hacía que especialmente todos los que sobrevolaban el cielo con ellos vigilasen más los movimientos de los demás que los suyos propios. En tierra, por otro lado, las cosas parecían más sencillas hasta que, tras minutos en silencio, JP decidió hablar.

—¿Y si hacemos una carrera? —preguntó —. Hasta aquellas montañas —añadió señalando al frente —. Parece un buen sitio para alzar un campamento allí. Y, ya que estamos, ponemos a prueba los vehículos.

—¿No crees que será algo peligroso? —preguntó Koichi.

—Cierto, a saber qué se nos puede cruzar por el camino… —añadió Ulrich desde su moto.

—¿Y por qué no? Va, hacedla —animó Jeremy, sorprendiendo al samurai —. Así podemos ver qué tal conducen los demás.

—¿Jeremy aprobando esta idea? —preguntó Yumi.

—Aprovechad la ocasión —rió Aelita.

—¿Qué me decís? —se animó Ulrich.

—¡Carrera! ¡Carrera! —corearon los dos zorrillos digitales.

—Mayoría en la votación —suspiró Yumi, acomodándose y sujetándose mejor a Ulrich —. Viximon, Kitmon, os quedáis aquí en medio quietos. No quiero que os caigáis.

—¿Quién se apunta entonces? —preguntó Ulrich mirando alrededor.

—Yo soy un pasajero. Decide Kouji —alzó la mano el guerrero de la oscuridad.

—Serás… —murmuró el otro por lo bajo antes de coger aire y soltarlo de golpe —. Está bien, nos apuntamos. ¿Qué se gana y qué se pierde?

—¿Eh? Pues… no lo había pensado —reconoció JP.

—¿Qué tal algo así como el que pierda hace la faena más dura? —propuso Teruo —. Los que lleguen terceros recogerán leña y agua, que es lo más pesado y agotador.

—Me parece genial, así no tendré que digievolucionar para cargar con peso extra —sonrió Kouji mientras su gemelo silbaba animado.

—Un premio tentador, sí —asintió Ulrich —. Jeremy, ¿nos das la señal?

—Eso está hecho… Aunque los demás tendremos que acelerar para no perderlos de vista…

—No te preocupes, Einstein —se acercó Odd —. Yendo por tierra han de dar giros, pero yo voy en línea recta —explicó mientras hacía que su tabla acelerase más, para disgusto de Sissi y alegría de los dos digimons.

—Bueno, pues con alguien ya por delante para asegurar quién llega a la meta… Motos, en sus marcas —llamó. Los tres vehículos empezaron a frenar hasta quedar en una misma línea de salida —. Preparados… listos… ¡YA!

—JP, me da que hemos salido fatal —señaló Teruo.

—Cógete bien, que no les vamos a dejar ir más lejos —avisó.

Los gritos de ánimos no tardaron en llenar el aire a la vez que los vehículos aceleraban su ritmo notoriamente.

—Venga, JP, ¡que te quedas atrás! —rió Takuya —. ¡Vamos, vamos, que en el bosque puedes pillarles! Oh, no, un bosque… Tommy, esto se va a poner difícil.

—¡Venga, chicos, que los alcanzáis! —animaron Katsuharu y Teruo.

—¡Ulrich, Yumi, tenéis que ganar! —chilló Emily.

—Como se le ocurra al samurai perder con su propio vehículo, es para matarle —negó William.

—¡Venga, Kouji, déjales atrás! —chilló Zoe.

—¡Eso, dale al acelerador! ¡Que os tratarán de montacargas a los dos! —añadió Chiaki.

—Casi lo olvido —susurró Koichi antes de darle una sacudida a su hermano —. Kouji, tío, ¡acelera!

Ulrich entrecerró los ojos ante la visión del bosque que apareció ante ellos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la moto que rodaba a su nivel; Kouji mantenía la vista al frente como si el camino fuese llano.

—Hay demasiados árboles —anunció a sus compañeros de vehículo —. Será mejor que mantengas a los dos enanos bien cogidos, Yumi. Podrían salir despedidos en las curvas.

—¡Curvas! ¡Curvas! —chillaron ambos digimons agitando animados sus colas.

—Eh, nada de moveros tanto —avisó Yumi —. Aquí quietos los dos y nada de intentar asomarse más de la cuenta para mirar —dijo acomodándose mejor para lo que les esperaba.

—¡Nos quedamos atrás! —chilló Teruo.

—¡Voy, voy! —asintió JP.

—¡Izquierda! ¡No, no, derecha! —intentó indicar.

—Suerte que nos hemos subido aquí —suspiró Bokomon, las risas de Zoe y Chiaki sonando suaves por encima de su cabeza.

—Último acelerón —anunció Odd, dándole más velocidad a su tabla antes que Sissi tuviese tiempo de protestar.

Aprovechando la ventaja de moverse en línea recta, Odd llegó al pie de la montaña con facilidad, aunque le vino justo para voltearse y colocarse bien antes de que dos vehículos a gran velocidad pasaran a ambos lados de él, prácticamente paralelas.

—Sissi, ¿los has fotografiado?

—¿Con qué, listillo? —se quejó la morena.

—Eh, ¡ahí llegan los terceros! —rió Xiaomon justo cuando JP empezaba a frenar ante ellos.

—Tranquilo, JP, esto no ha sido una carrera propiamente dicha —intentó animar Teruo, dándole palmaditas al mayor.

—Ya… Esos dos se han centrado únicamente en ellos —suspiró dejándose caer hacia delante —. Siento que hayamos llegado los últimos…

—Da igual, aun así, ha sido divertido —intentó quitarle importancia el guerrero del metal.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién ha llegado el primero? —preguntó Jeremy, todos llegando al fin hasta ellos.

—No hemos podido sacar foto finish —respondió Odd.

—Yo los he visto muy igualados… Si alguno ha llegado antes, ha sido por un milímetro escaso —añadió Sissi.

—Pues nada, dejemos en que aquellos dos han empatado, porque parece ser que el perdedor es el más claro —sonrió Takuya.

—Oye, ¡no te rías! Ya me gustaría a mí verte en esta situación, ya —dijo JP.

El sonido de las otras dos motos, acercándose juntas a un ritmo más tranquilo, hizo que todos alzasen la vista hacia el cuarteto de humanos risueños.

—¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡No cogemos agua ni leña! —saltó Kitmon.

—¡Podremos descansar junto al fuego! —chilló Viximon.

—Vale, JP, ¿agua o leña? —preguntó Koichi de pie en la moto haciendo equilibrios.

—Ay, no…

—Ninguna de las dos tareas es complicada, eres lo suficientemente fuerte y más para cualquiera de ellas —añadió Kouji.

—Teruo, te recomiendo el agua —señaló Ulrich —. Tendrás la ventaja de poder refrescarte cuando empieces a estar cansado.

—Dejad de ser malos los tres —regañó Yumi, aunque la sonrisa seguía en su rostro quitándole dureza a sus palabras —. Pero sí es cierto que estará bien no hacer nada por una vez.

—Y eso que somos nosotros los malos, prima —silbó Koichi.

—Bueno, ¿quién ha ganado? —pidió Katsuharu.

—Ni idea. Nos conformamos con saber que no somos los terceros —respondió Ulrich.

—¡Qué lástima! —suspiró Chiaki, saltando del aerodeslizador y acercándose a las motos —. Pero al menos, no trabajaréis hoy. ¡Enhorabuena a los cuatro!

—Eso es velocidad y lo demás son tonterías —señaló Teppei.

—Suerte que no se me ha ocurrido participar —habló William —. Si tengo que esquivar los árboles de la forma que lo habéis hecho vosotros, lo más seguro es que acabaría volcando.

—Ya buscaremos otra carrera en la que haya igualdad de condiciones para todos —prometió Ulrich.

—¡JP! ¡Necesitamos leña para la hoguera! —llamó Zoe. Las otras chicas empezaron a reír.

—Zoe, por favor, no seas mala tú también —pidió el mayor.

—Teruo también ha de moverse a por agua —señaló Takuya. Las caras de los dos cambiaron a cansancio enseguida —. Va, que os ayudamos a…

—¡Eh! —llamó Kouji —. Aceptamos que les ayudéis siempre y cuando las cosas vengan cargadas sobre sus espaldas. No tiene gracia que digamos que el perdedor hace algo y no lo haga.

—Sí, sí, sí, cargamos nosotros —asintió JP —. Jeremy, si no te importa, prográmame algo que no sea una moto, por favor.

—A mí también cámbiame de vehiculo —alzó la mano Teruo —. Acabo de descubrir que me dan algo de miedo…


	13. 12 - Parada productiva

¡Saludos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo un pelín más largo que los demás!

No hay mucho que decir, la verdad. Quienes conocéis la historia, más o menos las cosas siguen igual a como lo recordáis (si es que lo recordáis, sé que hace mucho tiempo que subimos este momento en la cuenta de raf-lily). Pero eso no significa que os podáis saltar la lectura hasta nuevo aviso. Creedme, en el momento menos pensado puede que os haya colado un dato nuevo y/o interesante que repercutirá más adelante.

Así que, a falta de cosas que decir... _**DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko & Digimon Frontier no **nos pertenecen** ni a raf-lily ni a mí. Algún que otro personaje es 100% nuestro y cualquier parecido con el de otro autor/artista, coincidencia. Antes de protestar o echarnos a los leones, el/la afectado/a de la coincidencia que nos mensajee. Hablando se entiende la gente; no es necesario atacar con insultos ni palabras feas.

 **Y a demás** , lo mismo va para todo aquel que deje un comentario despectivo (que ya nos pasó en el anterior _Code Frontier_ ). Una cosa es dar una crítica negativa porque la historia no te gusta, el personaje no te gusta, la serie no te gusta, nada te gusta (que, en ese último caso, no sé qué esperabas encontrar). Os invito a todos a dar vuestra opinión de forma educada y correcta, aunque sea negativa. De los errores se aprende y aquí estamos dispuestas a mejorar para poder ofreceros una historia entretenida que os pueda llegar a todos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Parada productiva**

Con risas, el grupo empezó a alzar el campamento y a buscar lo necesario para pasar la noche mientras Ulrich, Yumi, sus digimons y los gemelos descansaban acomodando únicamente lo que les rodeaba.

—Espalda libre de peso… Sienta bien, para variar —dijo Kouji.

—Y que lo digas. ¡Imagina qué habrían hecho con nosotros dos! ¡Incluso arrastrar cosas pesadas! —exclamó Koichi.

—Mejor no nos acostumbremos. Con la tontería, nadie cogerá moto y no podremos encasquetarles la faena a ellos —señaló Ulrich —. ¿Estás bien, Yumi? Pareces nerviosa…

—¡No puedo quedarme quieta! —exclamó poniéndose en pie —. Mejor voy a ayudar a las chicas. Vamos, Viximon —llamó.

—¿Seguro que es eso? —picó Koichi.

—Buena carrera, Ulrich. Ha sido divertido —dijo sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada asesina a su primo. Sin más, dio media vuelta, con Viximon en brazos, y se alejó en el momento en que Jeremy y su portátil se acercaban.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó. Kouji agitó la mano quitando importancia —. Bueno… Kouji, ¿alguna vez has conducido algún vehículo? Porque te manejas muy bien con la moto.

—Cierto, a mí me costó un poco adaptarme —dijo Ulrich.

—Pues no, jamás he conducido nada que no sea una bicicleta o un monopatín. Es la primera vez que cojo una moto —respondió.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Y has llegado a la par mía? —se sorprendió Ulrich —. No es por nada, pero te recuerdo que esa moto tiene una única rueda, mantener el equilibrio es diferente que con dos…

—Quizás tiene que ver con KendoGarurumon —rió Koichi —. Es lo más parecido a un vehículo, capaz de moverse a gran velocidad entre los árboles.

—Más que un vehículo que se mueve entre los árboles, los corta y los tira abajo —rió el otro.

—Estoy pensando en ponerme a programar vehículos para todos ahora que tenemos tiempo —informó Jeremy —. Después de lo visto hoy, creo que te vendrá bien una moto, Kouji. ¿Qué dices?

—De acuerdo —asintió —. Cuenta conmigo para otra carrera, Ulrich.

—Gracias por el apoyo —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Koichi?

—Otra moto —asintió —. Si es posible, claro.

—Ningún problema —aceptó Jeremy —. Bueno, ¡a ello!

—¿En serio te vas a poner ahora con eso? —le detuvo Ulrich —. Einstein, te conozco de sobras. Te vas a saltar la comida, ¿verdad?

—¿Dejará de comer? —preguntaron ambos gemelos a la vez.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. Tengo a Gaomon conmigo. Él me ayudará y, así, acabaremos antes.

—Ah, no, ni hablar. Te pienso vigilar fijamente. Más te vale dejar el ordenador cuando la comida esté lista —señaló Ulrich.

—Pero si lo apago, no cargará nada…

—Pues lo dejas bien apartado —dijo levantándose —. Kitmon, tenemos una misión: vigilar a Jeremy y a Gaomon.

—¡Vale! —aceptó el pequeño zorrillo saltándole a los brazos.

—Venga, Einstein.

Ambos gemelos se miraron, diciéndose más cosas de las que los otros dos chicos podían imaginar con un único gesto, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el grupo de las chicas rodeadas con comida. A poca distancia, el teclear de Jeremy empezaba a ser la música ambiental del campamento con las voces del informático y su digimon.

—¡Ayuda, por favor! —pidió Chiaki, agitando un palo y una carnezaza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Koichi.

—Toma. ¡No hay manera de pincharlas! —dijo pasándole lo que tenía en las manos.

—Eso es porque la punta no es lo suficientemente afilada —explicó Koichi tomando una piedra afilada y mostrándole cómo hacerlo —. Así sí podrás.

—Vaya, vaya —silbó Zoe, apartándose de ambos con una bandeja que no tardó en dejar junto a Kouji —, qué caballeroso es tu hermano, ¿no?

—La felicidad de no estar obligado a cargar nada —respondió el de la luz —. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sissi se está dando un baño con ropa incluida. Va a necesitar otra hoguera para secarse —indicó.

—¿Quiere una hoguera escondida para estar ahí hasta que toda su ropa se seque? —preguntó el chico extrañado.

—Créetelo, lleva ropa limpia en su mochila. Pero eso no quita que sería mejor tener la otra seca.

—¿Y Takuya? Él es un maestro en hogueras —dijo mirando alrededor.

—Ayudando a JP… O riéndose de él, quién sabe —se encogió de hombros —. No tardes en encenderla, por favor.

Minutos más tarde, con el grupo reunido, Sissi cambiada y JP y Teruo tirados en sus camas, claramente agotados, se sirvieron la cena. Poco a poco, todos fueron acostándose hasta que los únicos despiertos fueron Jeremy y Gaomon.

—Jeremy, descansa —pidió Aelita, adormilada —. Déjalo encendido para que cargue, pero acuéstate y continúa mañana.

—Enseguida, enseguida. Acabo esto y me acuesto —dijo sin desviar la vista de la pantalla.

—Gaomon, asegúrate de que duerma —pidió dando media vuelta y tumbándose —. Buenas noches a los dos.

—Que descanses —despidió el digimon.

—Vale, sólo quedamos nosotros dos, Gaomon —suspiró Jeremy.

—Sí… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Si tengo que programar todos los vehículos con pausas, no acabaré nunca. A demás, no tengo sueño. Estoy bastante despejado. Así que voy a aguantar todo lo que pueda. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo también estoy bien —asintió el digimon.

—Pues si alguien se despierta, no logramos conciliar el sueño y estamos hablando mientras esto carga —sonrió cómplice el humano.

—Vale —aceptó —. ¿Qué haces ahora?

—He tenido bastantes muestras con la carrera de hoy como para decidir que no quiero una moto. Y no soy muy dado a volar tampoco. Así que mira, creo que este vehículo será genial.

—¿Un tanque?

—Mejor estar bien protegido por lo que pueda pasar —dijo —. Para Sissi y Emily creo que inventaré algo un poco cerrado. De todos, ellas jamás han vivido ningún tipo de aventuras, por lo que mejor estar también protegidas.

—Hazlas que vuelen. Visto lo visto, el cielo es más seguro que el suelo. No hay que esquivar troncos ni vigilar raíces traidoras ni baches —señaló el digimon —. Quizás mejor que todas las chicas vayan volando.

—Buena idea —aceptó —. Vale, dos dragonfly para Sissi y Emily —dijo empezando a escribir en una nota del ordenador.

—Zoe se manejaba muy bien con el aerodeslizador de Yumi.

—Podemos hacerle un retoque para diferenciarlo del de Yumi, hacerlo más personal a ella… Aunque tendría que preguntarle —meditó el informático.

—¿Qué harás para Chiaki? Ella no ha conducido…

—Algo se nos ocurrirá —dijo —. Bueno, estas son las bases. Ya he programado un par de cosillas para que se vayan haciendo en ellos, aunque tardarán un rato… Pero podemos ir avanzando en otros vehículos.

—¿Qué tal las motos de los gemelos?

—¡Buena idea! —asintió —. Usaré la base de la de Ulrich, así será más rápido y fácil.

—¿Qué más tienes en mente? —preguntó.

—No sé… La verdad, aún no sé mucho de los demás, por lo que no puedo poner cosas así sin más. He de preguntarles a ver si tienen alguna preferencia o algo —dijo mirando la pantalla —. A ver si esto acaba y podemos añadir algún detalle de color y forma.

Los rayos de sol sorprendieron a Jeremy y a Gaomon casi al mismo tiempo que la voz incrédula de Koichi, el primero en despertar. El sonido del teclado había dirigido sus pasos hacia ellos, más silencioso que nunca. No necesitaba acercarse a ellos para ver las ojeras bajo los ojos de ambos.

—Creo que será mejor mezclar el dorado y el plateado —dijo Gaomon.

—Pero no podemos mezclar de cualquier forma —suspiró Jeremy —. Cielos, esto está siendo más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Podemos hacerlo —animó Gaomon —. Acabamos esto, seguimos con el de Zoe, retocamos las motos y sólo queda preguntar a los demás —sonrió el digimon, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

—Será posible… ¿Os habéis pegado toda la noche ahí sentados? —preguntó incrédulo el gemelo de la oscuridad.

—Oh, oh…

—¿Oh, oh? Así que os habéis pasado la noche despiertos, ¿eh? —les miró enfadado el de cabello oscuro —. A descansar, ahora mismo.

—Pero, Koichi, estamos a punto de terminar —dijo Jeremy.

—Creo recordar que Aelita te pidió que durmieses y mírate, toda la noche despieto. Gaomon, no le arrastraste a dormir —dijo Koichi mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno… Era interesante… A la que me quise dar cuenta, llevábamos mucho rato. Y no paraban de ocurrírsenos ideas —rió nervioso ante la mirada oscura del chico.

—Trae ese ordenador aquí —sin dudarlo, Koichi se lo arrancó de las manos al rubio, ignorando la protesta del otro —. A dormir los dos, ¡ya! —ordenó señalando las "camas".

—Pero…

—Jeremy, o te duermes o te duermo —dijo seriamente antes de bajar la vista a la pantalla —. Ya me ocupo yo del programa, que tampoco es tan difícil.

—Está bien… Pero si tienes alguna duda…

—Aviso a Aelita, que estará encantada de echarme un cable —respondió cansinamente —. Venga, va, a dormir los dos.

Humano y digimon se obligaron a caminar hacia las camas, ganándose miradas somnolientas en el camino. Más de uno les preguntaban cosas, pero ellos simplemente respondían vagamente, dando a entender que el sueño estaba empezando a arrastrarles al fin. Más de uno negó con la cabeza o murmuraba cosas como "me lo temía" o "nunca cambiarás".

—Bueno, con Jeremy fuera de juego, el ordenador podrá descansar —sonrió Koichi mirando la pantalla —. Oh, ¿mi moto? Muy simple… Quizás…

—Buenos días, Koichi. ¿Vas a jugar con el ordenador de Jeremy? —se asomó Ulrich.

—Voy a "arreglar" el trabajo de Jeremy. La falta de sueño le ha hecho cometer errores, y eso que el programa es sencillo… ¡Anda, mira! Esto debe de ser para mi hermano… —comentó echándole un buen vistazo —. Sin ánimos de ofender, Ulrich, pero tu moto es demasiado simple —dijo mientras tecleaba.

—¿Entiendes un programa del ordenador de Jeremy? —preguntó sorprendido el samurai.

—Pues claro, es un programa de diseño de los más básicos… ¡Anda! Pero si aquí hay un aerodeslizador para Zoe. ¡A medias! —rió —. Trabajo para rato.

—Siento no poder ayudarte en esto, no entiendo nada —señaló Ulrich.

—Con que Jeremy no se despierte en varias horas, por mí suficiente ayuda.

—Hecho —aceptó —. Pero no te conviertas en Einstein II, por favor —pidió.

—No estaré pegado al ordenador.

Poco más de media hora más tarde, a excepción de Jeremy y Gaomon, el grupo empezó a desayunar. Koichi se unió a ellos, el ordenador en los brazos, generando más de una queja en el grupo.

—Se te va a quedar el cerebro como a Jeremy —señaló Odd.

—O ciego, tanto fijarse en la pantalla —añadió Teruo.

—Empezará a hablarnos como un científico si le dejamos más tiempo con ese ordenador —apuntó Takuya.

—¿Queréis dejar tranquilo a mi hermano? —les calló Kouji.

—Calma, les estoy ignorando —alzó la mano Koichi —. Oye, dame tu opinión, por favor —la petición fue más bien un estirón del brazo para acercarlo sin permiso ni nada.

—¿Mi opinión? Sabes perfectamente cómo pienso.

—¡Yo quiero ver también! —se acercó Chiaki, asomándose por el otro lado —. Oye, se te da muy bien.

—Gracias, aunque las bases ya estaban hechas —explicó abriendo algunas ventanas para señalar —. Por ahora, puedo avanzar que Zoe tiene un aerodeslizador como Yumi que voy a darle un estilo único. Los demás… me tocará crearlos de cero.

—¿Podemos fiarnos de ti? —preguntó JP.

—Hablas con el artista de la casa —respondió desviando la vista de la pantalla al segundo mayor del grupo.

—¡Menuda cara has puesto, JP! —rió Teppei. A su lado, Teruo y Katsuharu no pudieron evitar las risas tampoco.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —pidió Chiaki —. Se me han ocurrido algunas ideas para los que quedan… Y me gustaría probar una cosa.

—¡Bienvenida al rincón de trabajo! —declaró dejando el ordenador entre ambos.

La mañana pasó tranquila. Al estar Jeremy y Gaomon durmiendo, el grupo entero se movió en el máximo de los silencios, alejándose poco del campamento para entrenar o practicar algunos movimientos. Algunos incluso se alejaron más, revisando los alrededores en busca de información acerca del enemigo o los aliados.

Koichi y Chiaki decidieron trabajar en un rincón tranquilo, a bastante distancia de Jeremy y ocultos fuera de su campo visual. De tanto en tanto, se levantaban y daban una vuelta alrededor de las pertenencias de los demás, dejando al portátil trabajar mientras descansaban la vista de la pantalla.

—Bueno —suspiró Koichi —, no vamos tan mal, ¿no?

—Para nada —sonrió Chiaki —. Sólo nos quedan Teruo, Teppei y Katsuharu por definir y estarán todos listos.

—Aún no sé qué hacer…

—Pueden ir los tres en tablas —propuso la chica —. Katsuharu y Teppei mantenían bastante bien el equilibrio antes… Y Teruo no creo que quiera volver a ir en un vehículo con ruedas.

—Es verdad, con la carrerita… —ambos se echaron a reír, redirigiendo los pasos hacia el portátil —. Será sencillo hacerlas, independientemente de la forma.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. ¿Tenías alguna idea planeada?

—Había pensado que Teruo podría ir en una versión alargada de los escudos de Mercurimon —respondió. A su lado, Koichi asintió pensativo —. Y los otros dos podrían llevar unas similares al caduceo de Hermes.

—No debería haber problema… —meditó el de la oscuridad —. Bueno, contigo guiándome, acabaremos antes y todo —declaró —. Aún no me has dicho qué quieres que te haga.

—Ah, no es la gran cosa —rió agitando una mano —. Vamos primero a hacer estos tres y luego hablamos de lo que quiero.

—Está bien.

Ambos continuaron con su trabajo algunas horas más; los demás fueron regresando al campamento poco a poco, haciendo comentarios entre ellos ante la situación en el campamento, señalando al aún durmiente Jeremy. Odd intentó, en más de una ocasión, gastarle una broma al informático, siendo retenido por absolutamente todos los que tenían la desgracia de estar en el camino del bromista.

—Y con esto, sólo queda tu petición —declaró Koichi, llamando la atención de los más cercanos.

—¿Crees que es posible materializar una nube? Blandita, suavecita, como si fuese un cúmulo de algodón… ¡De color azul! —dijo jugueteando con sus dedos —. Has puesto algo de armamento en los dos grandes, los más fáciles de equipar con eso… He pensado que, quizás, con mi nube podría dejar caer aguaceros incluso sin digievolucionar… Aunque también podría serme útil digievolucionada: ahorraría mucha energía.

—¡Buena idea! —aplaudió —. Me pareció ver la opción de crear con material blandito, así que no debería haber ningún problema en la creación de tu nube… ¡Ajá! —exclamó señalando varias cosas en la pantalla —. No necesita mucho tiempo siquiera… ¿Algún detalle más que quieras añadirle?

—No —negó —. Una nube azul, simple, tal cual.

—Vale… Haciéndola así, puedes ir tanto de pie como tumbada… Esto por aquí… ¡Listo! —exclamó.

—¿Ya está todo, Koichi? —preguntó Takuya, acercándose rápidamente.

—Sólo queda que acabe de cargarse el de Chiaki, que no tardará mucho. Pero los demás pueden materializarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Has podido hacerlo todo? —se acercó Jeremy, frotándose los ojos aún adormilado.

—Uy, creo que te desperté… Perdón —sonrió rascándose la mejilla —. Está todo listo. He hecho algunos retoques aquí y allí, espero que no te importen.

—Si es posible materializarlo, no pasa nada —comentó sentándose en el suelo y extendiendo los brazos —. Pásame el portátil, por favor.

—¿No te fías de él? —preguntó Teruo.

—Quiero comprobar los datos antes de materializarlo todo. A veces, no nos damos cuenta de lo que ponemos y sobrecargamos el programa —dijo ajustándose las gafas y mirando todas las pestañas abiertas. Varios minutos después, suspiró claramente aliviado —. No veo nada por lo que no se pueda materializar todo esto.

—Pues dale caña. Tengo ganas de ver qué me ha preparado Koichi —dijo Takuya, dando unos saltitos nerviosos en el sitio.

—Empezaremos por las chicas —decidió Jeremy. Los hombros de Takuya se hundieron significativamente a la vez que las risas de Kouji, Tommy y JP acompañaron el teclear del informático.

Un vehículo ovalado en dorado y plateado con dos alitas, otro muy similar en rojo y negro aunque algo más alargado, un aerodeslizador con la figura de Zephyrmon y un cúmulo azul aparecieron en el campamento. A primera fila, Bokomon empezó a escribir y dibujar rápidamente en su inseparable libro.

—¡Mi nube! —saltó Chiaki, subiéndose enseguida al cúmulo azul —. ¡Qué bien!

—Tal y como la pediste, ¿no? —preguntó Koichi, acercándose y tocándola —. Sí, es blandita —asintió —. Su temperatura se regulará automáticamente, para que estés más cómoda.

—¡Gracias, Koichi! —exclamó la chica, abrazándolo desde su posición elevada.

—Se me hace raro ver a Zephyrmon delante de mí —rió Zoe, dando vueltas alrededor del aerodeslizador —. ¿Tan rara es mi cabeza? —preguntó tomando el manillar.

—No, mujer —rió Koichi —. He tenido que estirarle las alitas hacia atrás para poder crear el manillar.

—Imagino que estos dos son los de Sissi y Emily, ¿no? —preguntó Gaomon.

—Estos dos estaban en una carpeta llamada "dragonfly" y estaban totalmente completos —se encogió de hombros Koichi —. Cosa de Jeremy.

—Son vehículos aéreos. Podréis volar aprovechando las corrientes de aire. A demás, tenéis asientos para vuestras compañeras digimon —explicó el informático.

—También volará sin corrientes de aire, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque gastará más energía…

—¿Necesitaremos enchufar los vehículos como si fuesen móviles para cargarlos? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—A saber —respondieron algunos.

—Venga, venga, vamos a los demás —apremió Takuya.

—Está bien, turno de los chicos —aceptó Jeremy —. Apartaos, porque esto parece que es más grande. Salvo esto… ¿"Mini"?

—Nada, nada —rió Koichi, dándole él mismo a la tecla.

A toda prisa, las chicas apartaron sus vehículos de las nuevas apariciones en el lugar, claramente más grandes. El primero en acabar de materializarse fue un tanque verde de ruedas gruesas en un tono más oscuro. En lugar de techo, había una metralleta instalada por detrás de los sillones.

—¿De quién es eso? —preguntó William.

—Al parecer, mío —declaró Jeremy, mirando a Koichi.

—Es facilísimo de manejar, y tienes copiloto que puede disparar —dijo pasando la mirada a las demás formas materializadas.

—¿Y esto otro? —preguntó Ulrich, acercándose con precaución a una enorme figura azul y amarilla.

—El Kabutanque. "Tanque" a secas para los amigos —respondió.

—Imagino, entonces, que es para mí —dijo JP, subiendo y mirando absolutamente todo lo que había en él —. Vaya, también tengo armamento…

—¡Un coche! —exclamó Takuya —. ¡Eh, William! ¡Tendremos competición los de cuatro ruedas también! —dijo mientras observaba desde todos los ángulos un mini ovalado de color fuego bastante acristalado.

—Oye, ¿esto se ha caído de algún sitio? —preguntó Teruo, señalando vehículos más pequeños allí aparecidos.

—Estos son dos esquís con propulsores para Tommy —explicó Chiaki, bajando de la nube y tomando los dos objetos —. Ahora podrás ir más rápido.

—¡Chachi! Muchísimas gracias, Koichi —se alegró el más pequeño, no dudando en ponerse los esquís y probarlos sobre la hierba.

—Éste es para ti, Teruo —le alcanzó el de la oscuridad.

—Oye, parece que me habéis arrancado una parte de mí —comentó divertido al ver la tabla-espejo tan similar a su cuerpo digievolucionado.

—Y estos dos, para vosotros —informó Chiaki, cargando dos tablas marrones, una más clara que la otra, con un par de alas en la parte delantera —. Las he elegido yo… Espero que os guste —dijo mirando ambas antes de entregar una a Teppei y otra a Katsuharu —. Están basadas en caduceos y tienen vuestros emblemas grabados.

—Son geniales, Chiaki —aseguró Katsuharu, sopesando la tabla mientras Teppei ya probaba a subir.

—Gracias a los dos, chicos —dijo Teppei.

—Bueno, ¿levantamos el campamento? —preguntó Kouji sobre una moto con diseños tribales en blanco y negro de forma similar a la de Ulrich.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —exclamó Takuya, ya empezando a mover su mini.

Entre risas, todos subieron a sus vehículos, Koichi corriendo a una moto idéntica a la de su hermano aunque con los colores a la inversa.


	14. 13 - El pueblo de las judías

¡Feliz fin de semana a todos!

Antes que nada, un saludo a los nuevos lectores (lo siento, he perdido la hoja donde apunté vuestros nombres). Espero que sea entretenida la lectura y, para los que ya la conocéis, que no se os haga pesada la espera hasta nuevos capítulos.

Poco que decir sobre el capítulo de hoy. Creo que no hay muchos cambios de esos significativos por los que os diría que abrieseis bien los ojos y no os perdieseis detalle alguno. Por lo que paso ya al _**DISCLAIMER**_ : Digimon Frontier y Code Lyoko no nos pertenecen ni a raf-lily ni a mí; sólo un puñadito pequeñito de personajes pueden decirse que son nuestros y cualquier parecido con la obra de alguien, por favor, poneos en contacto con nosotras antes de volveros Hulk.

Gracias por su atención y disfruten del capítulo ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: El pueblo de las judías**

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Jeremy, después de media hora conduciendo en relativo silencio para adaptarse a los controles de los vehículos.

—¿La Rosa de las Estrellas? Es a donde debemos ir, ¿no? —preguntó Odd.

—Demasiado arriesgado —negó Ulrich —. Con torres activadas y monstruos de XANA rondando por todo el Digimundo, dudo que sea sencillo llegar a ese lugar sin preocuparnos por nuestras espaldas.

—Pero entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? No conocemos ningún otro lugar que pueda llamarse punto seguro.

—Podríamos hacer una visita a unos amigos —dijo de pronto Katsuharu, su mirada puesta en sus tres antiguos compañeros de aventuras.

—¡Sí, vayamos! —saltó Chiaki en la nube.

—¿Queréis decir la aldea de los Mamemons? —preguntó JP.

—Exactamente —asintió Teppei.

—Espero que estén bien —comentó Teruo.

—Son digimons valientes, estarán bien —dijo Zoe.

—Podemos ir —asintió Takuya —. Es un buen sitio para recopilar información… Y no queda muy lejos la ciudad del Metal, de donde sale el Trailmon.

—Podríamos ir con los vehículos —comentó Ulrich.

—No, no, mejor cojamos el Trailmon —insistió el guerrero del fuego.

Poco más de una hora más tarde, el grupo entero divisó los relucientes edificios de la ciudad del Metal, deslumbrantes por el brillo del sol contra sus cristales.

—La ciudad del Metal, cuyos edificios toman diferentes colores por la incidencia de la luz a lo largo del día —leyó Bokomon, desde el asiento de acompañante en el mini de Takuya.

—¿Aquí viven digimons? Parece una ciudad.

—No se les suele ver mucho, la verdad, pero siempre hay digimons por aquí —aseguró Teppei.

—Nosotros vivimos una temporada en este lugar —explicó Katsuharu, caminando por el lugar y buscando apoyo a sus palabras en los otros tres que vivieron allí.

—No es que parezca un sitio en el que vivir con facilidad —declaró Odd.

—Cerca de aquí hay un huerto donde conseguíamos los alimentos —señaló Chiaki.

—Y no estábamos los cuatro solos. Desobedecimos las órdenes de marchar cuando la dama Ophanimon llamó al mundo humano en busca de ayuda. Aquí no teníamos deberes, castigos, padres ni nada que nos disgustase, por lo que nos quedamos… La dama Ophanimon envió a un Angemon para cuidarnos y protegernos.

—Así que vamos a hacerle una visita —dijo Sissi.

—Bueno… él murió por defendernos —entristeció Chiaki.

—Dos Caballeros Reales bajo las órdenes de Lucemon llegaron aquí buscándolos a ellos pensando que tenían la clave para encontrar la llave que sellaba los datos del Pueblo de las judías. Angemon se enfrentó a ellos, pero no fue rival para LordKnightmon —explicó en susurros Tommy al grupo de Lyoko y los digimons.

—No te preocupes, Chiaki —se le acercó Zoe —. Angemon habrá renacido de nuevo. Seguro que él estaba cerca de los tres grandes ángeles, ayudándoles, y que pronto sabremos de él.

—Sí… seguro que sí…

—Está bien —palmeó JP —. Es hora de coger el Trailmon —dijo caminando hacia la estación.

Por el camino, el grupo fue intercambiando opiniones, hablando cada vez más animados hasta que el resoplido de Takuya acalló a todos.

—Será posible… Siempre durmiendo, este Trailmon… ¡Eh, Worm! ¡Despierta!

—¡Vamos, despierta, Trailmon dormilón! —secundó JP.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es ese jaleo? —preguntó sobresaltado el Trailmon —. Oh, vaya, niños humanos… ¿Se puede saber por qué me despertáis?

—Necesitamos que nos lleves al Pueblo de las judías —pidió Takuya.

—Suena apetecible —susurró Odd, ganándose un estirón de Sissi.

—No vamos a comer. Contrólate, burro.

—Así que al Pueblo de las judías, ¿eh? —preguntó el Trailmon —. Pues va a ser que es imposible. Yo no puedo llevaros.

—Tan cabezota como siempre —negó JP —. Sabemos de sobras que eres el único Trailmon que hace ese trayecto, el de las vías más duras del Digimundo. No nos vas a engañar.

—Bueno, bueno… ¡Pues estoy fuera de servicio!

—Ay, Worm, ¿no lo vas a hacer por unas chicas como nosotras? Queremos ver a unos amigos… ¿Nos lo va a impedir? —preguntó Zoe, en actitud coqueta.

—Ah, bueno, esto cambia las cosas —sonrió Worm.

—¿En serio ni eso ha cambiado en él? —preguntó Kouji. Su gemelo intentó no reír escandalosamente.

—¡Todos a bordo! —informó Worm, poniéndose en marcha como si nada.

—¡Eso tampoco ha cambiado! —exclamó el de la oscuridad intentando no reír.

—¡¿Pero de qué va el digimon este?! —protestó Odd.

—Tú corre y sube —apremió Ulrich.

Ayudándose unos a otros, intentando por todos los medios no tropezarse en la carrera ni en las puertas de los vagones, el grupo entero subió al Trailmon y suspiró al comprobar que estaban todos.

—Por cierto, hay algo que…

—No, Bokomon —interrumpió Takuya con una sonrisa pícara —, déjalo para luego.

—Pero…

—¡Worm! ¿Puedes avisarnos en el mejor momento del viaje? —pidió Zoe.

—¿El mejor momento? ¡Por supuesto! Por una chica, lo que sea —se oyó la voz del Trailmon.

—Tan mujeriego como siempre —negó JP.

—¿Cuál es el mejor momento? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Un punto con unas vistas que os encantarán —respondió Kouji.

—Siéntate a mi lado, Kouji —llamó Koichi —. Zoe, Bokomon, vosotros también tenéis sitio.

—¡Vamos! —exclamaron.

—Anda, JP, vente a sentar y no le des más vueltas a las preferencias de los Trailmons en el tema de pasajeros —rió Takuya.

El grupo entero se acomodó donde pudo, hablando animadamente aunque las risitas de cierto grupito llamaban la atención y desviaban la conversación. Cada vez que preguntaban por la broma, el grupo se excusaba con un chiste, una cara rara o simplemente la mención de un recuerdo que, a ojos de los que no tenían ni idea de nada, no resultaba tan gracioso.

—¡Ya estamos llegando! —anunció Worm.

—¡Hora de agarrarse a las ventanas y ver las vistas! —exclamó Takuya.

Salvo cinco humanos y un digimon, los demás se voltearon para ver por las ventanas. Algunos incluso se pusieron de pie y corrieron a la ventanita circular en la puerta o se apoyaron en la espalda de los compañeros para ver bien el paisaje.

—¿Estas son las vistas que decís que…? —empezó a decir Odd, mirando a un lado y a otro. Una sacudida violenta lo hizo botar en el asiento antes de tirarle al suelo —. ¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ DIANTRE PASA AQUÍ?!

—¿Pero qué ocurre? —preguntó Aelita, asustada, intentando cogerse con fuerza al brazo del asiento con la ayuda de Lunamon.

—¡ME MAREO! —chillaron Dracomon y Neemon.

—Tontomon, ¡olvidaste estas vías! —chilló Bokomon

—¿Vosotros sabíais esto? —preguntó William, luchando por mantenerse pegado al asiento, mientras veía a los otros cinco humanos sentados "cómodamente", riendo ante la situación de los demás.

—Por supuesto, tomamos este tren una vez —rió Takuya —. ¡Es divertido ver ahora lo que sufrimos aquel día!

—¡Es divertidísimo! —chilló Tommy, resbalando en un sillón de un lado a otro.

—¡Para nada lo es! —chilló Odd, dando vueltas por el vagón junto a Dracomon y Neemon.

Varios gritos, varios golpes, varias vueltas en el vagón, varias pescas de compañeros para acercarlos a los asientos y otros agarraderos y varios minutos después, el Trailmon volvió a tomar vías estables. Con muchos mareados y una clara minoría riendo ante los tambaleos y comentarios ahogados, todos regresaron a sus asientos e intentaron recuperar la calma.

—Quién me iba a decir que existían unas vías así —comentó Teruo.

—¿Tampoco las conocíais vosotros? —preguntó Yumi.

—Siempre viajábamos caminando, porque era más seguro según Angemon y porque no teníamos dinero para pagar el viaje —respondió Chiaki.

—Y el día que los Caballeros Reales nos secuestraron, nos llevaron volando al pueblo. Ellos cinco cogieron el Trailmon para llegar hasta nosotros —añadió Teppei.

—¿Ellos cinco? —preguntó Emily.

—Yo me colgué a la red, así que también llegué volando —dijo Tommy.

—Y cuando marchamos de allí, Worm cogió una ruta diferente para escapar de la desaparición del terreno al robarse los datos —observó Katsuharu.

—Bokomon también conocía el camino, pero no Neemon —añadió Jeremy, mirando a ambos digimons.

—El tontomon tiende a olvidarse de muchas cosas —respondió el cerdito blanco —. Iba a decíroslo, pero Takuya me susurró que no os avisara. Como Neemon es un bocazas, he pensado que sería mejor no decirle que se callara porque lo diría al instante en voz alta… Pero parece ser que tampoco hacía falta que me preocupase por su despiste porque no diría nada.

—¿El camino sigue así más adelante? —preguntó Aelita.

—No, ya no hay más. Puedes sentarte tranquila —anunció JP.

Poco después, el silbido de Worm les anunció a todos la cercanía de la estación. La velocidad empezó a aminorar poco a poco hasta llegar al andén.

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —exclamó —. ¡Fin del trayecto, chicos!

—Gracias, Worm —dijeron todos.

—¿Ves como si quieres eres capaz de recorrerlo todo sin problema? —preguntó Takuya.

—Sí, bueno. El viaje ha terminado, ¿no? Pues abajo ya, que me tengo que ir —dijo el Trailmon, no dudando en acelerar cuando el último miembro del grupo hubo puso el segundo pie fuera de su vagón.

—¿Acaso no hay ningún Trailmon decente en este mundo? —preguntó Sissi.

—A saber… Olvidémoslo. Bienvenidos al Pueblo de las judías —dijo Katsuharu.

Las calles del pueblo estaban completamente vacías. No se oía ni veía a nadie por ningún rincón. Pocos eran los objetos que indicaban la presencia de vida en aquel lugar.

—¿Seguro que es aquí?

—Quizás están trabajando en el campo —dijo Chiaki.

Sin dudarlo, todos la siguieron hasta que el sonido del trabajo en la tierra alegró las caras de todos. Como supusieron, los Mamemons trabajaban hombro con hombro cerca del gran árbol de las judías. En cuanto los humanos pisaron el lugar, todos alzaron las cabezas y se quedaron mirando al grupo en silencio. Ninguno se movía ni parecía emocionado por la presencia los humanos. Más bien, parecía todo lo contrario.

—¡Mamemons! ¿Os acordáis de nosotros? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Humanos… son humanos —susurraron algunos de los pequeños digimons.

—Somos nosotros, ¿no os acordáis? —preguntó Teppei.

—Quizás son otros Mamemons —comentó JP.

—¡Hay humanos en nuestro pueblo! —chilló un asustado Mamemon, corriendo lejos de ellos.

—¡Humanos! —se escandalizó otro, provocando la huída de muchos más.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿No se supone que os conocían? —preguntó Aelita, bastante confusa.

—Sí… Será lo que ha dicho JP… —comentó Teruo.

—Pero igualmente, se habrían alegrado de ver niños humanos —intervino Bokomon seriamente —. Todo el mundo sabe el bien que hicieron los seis herederos de los guerreros legendarios.

—Mamemons, ¿qué os ocurre? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—¡Hemos de avisar al señor! ¡Hay humanos en nuestras tierras! —chilló uno, corriendo en la misma dirección que los demás.

—Yo los entretendré —se adelantó otro —. ¡Bomba risueña!

—¡Nos está atacando! ¡Apartad! —ordenó Takuya echándose a un lado.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo hacen? —preguntó Tommy.

—Deberíamos hacer algo. ¡No podemos huir todo el tiempo! —se detuvo Ulrich.

—¡No! Por favor, no dañéis a los Mamemons —pidió Chiaki, incapaz de creer el escenario que se estaba formando e ignorando al digimon que se le acercaba listo para atacar.

—¡Bomba risueña!

—¡Aparta, Chiaki! —chilló Emily.

—¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

—¡Loewemon!

—¡Mercurimon!

—Chicos, ¡no! —pidió Chiaki.

—No tenemos opción —respondió Mercurimon, cubriéndola con el escudo mientras el guerrero de la oscuridad preparaba su lanza.

—¡No les hagas daño, Loewemon! —volvió a gritar la chica, intentando acercarse al otro digimon.

—Ulrich tiene razón, Chiaki —dijo calmadamente —. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

—¡Señor, allí están los humanos! —oyeron decir a un Mamemon.

—Con que ellos, ¿eh? ¿Quién fue el que mató a Arukenimon? —chilló un tipo cubierto completamente por una gabardina azul que le cubría hasta medio rostro y un sombrero acabando de ocultarle la cara —. ¿QUIÉN DE VOSOTROS FUE?

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Aelita.

—¡RESPONDEDME DE UNA VEZ! —volvió a chillar, quitándose la gabardina y revelando su verdadero aspecto.

—¡AAAAAAAH! —el grito asustado de Bokomon hizo voltear a más de una cabeza en su dirección, oculto detrás de una gran piedra —. Ese es Mummymon. ¡Es muy peligroso! Lo conveniente sería escapar.

—¡RESPONDED, MALDITOS NIÑOS! ¡¿QUIÉN MATÓ A ARUKENIMON?! —volvió a gritar el digimon momia.

—Nosotras —saltó Yumi, seguida de Renamon.

—¡ME LA PAGARÉIS! —exclamó antes de bajar la mirada a un Mamemon —. Esas dos son mías. Haced con los demás lo que os dé la gana. ¡Al ataque! —gritó, acudiendo a su llamada más monstruos de XANA.

—¿Y eso? —preguntaron Sissi y Teppei.

—Cucarachas, cangrejos, cubos, avispones y tarántulas —nombró Odd —. A XANA deben de gustarle muchísimo las judías para proteger este pueblo con tanto bicho.

—No es momento de bromas, Odd —sermoneó Labramon —. Hay que atacar.

—Y encontrar la torre con la que mantiene sometido al pueblo —dijo Aelita mirando alrededor —. ¿Dónde está?

—No tenemos tiempo de investigar —negó Kouji, activando la digievolución y apareciendo junto a su hermano —. El que la encuentre, la desactiva —dijo Lobomon.

—De la momia nos ocupamos nosotras. Al fin y al cabo, parece ser que sólo quiere jugar con nosotras —dijo Yumi mirando a Renamon.

Sin perder más tiempo, todos salvo Chiaki digievolucionaron. La chica seguía negándose a pelear contra el grupo de pequeños Mamemons. A regañadientes, había aceptado ser empujada por Mercurimon hasta el escondite de Bokomon y Neemon, donde permaneció encogida, abrazando las piernas y negando cada vez que oía un ataque de los pequeños digimons.

—¡No hay ninguna torre aquí! —exclamó Emily, disparando flechas en todas direcciones.

—Ha de estar aquí. No creo que XANA envíe soldados a un lugar vacío… Y me niego a creer que realmente le gustan las judías como apunta Odd —negó William.

—¿Y si tiene otro plan ahora? —aventuró Ulrich —. Está enviando digimons como jefes de equipo.

—No es tiempo de charlas. ¡Golpe ojo de serpiente! —el martillo de Grumblemon alcanzó de lleno una Cucaracha —. ¡En todo el centro!

Algo más avanzadas, Yumi y Kyubimon esquivaban los ataques del arma de Mummymon a la espera de una apertura por la que colarse para lanzar un ataque. Pero el digimon momia no parecía dispuesto a cederles ni un golpe.

—¡Acabaré con vosotras dos, no importa cuánto corráis! —chilló.

—Maldita sea, así no se puede atacar —protestó Yumi viendo cómo otra vez su abanico era desviado por el disparo del digimon.

—¿Cómo dos insignificantes mequetrefes como vosotras vencisteis a Arukenimon? ¡Explicádmelo! —siguió chillando el digimon, cesando en su incansable ataque.

—¡Ahora, Kyubimon! —exclamo Yumi, sus abanicos más grandes listos para ser lanzados.

—¡Kohenryu!

—¡De nada sirven vuestro ataques! —exclamó Mummymon deshaciendo el ataque con nuevos disparos.

—¡No puede ser!

—¿Por qué no ha funcionado esta vez como con la mujer araña? —preguntó Kyubimon, igual de sorprendida que la chica.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Con esto vencisteis a Arukenimon? ¡Patético! —rió la momia —. ¡Vendaje de serpiente!

—No puedo… moverme… —se quejó Kyubimon.

—¡Seguid luchando, seguid! Cuanto más os agitéis… ¡MÁS APRETARÁ! —rió.

Ulrich no podía creerse la situación en la que se encontraba. Aun con su velocidad, cada vez que se detenía para matar un monstruo de XANA, un pequeño Mamemon aparecía listo para lanzarle una de sus bombas. Como podía, los iba noqueando, procurando que cayesen suavemente, pero cada vez que caía uno, se alzaban dos más.

—¿Qué demonios hacen estos? —preguntó buscando a Aelita, Emily, Lobomon y Loewemon.

Aelita fue a la primera que vio, volando de aquí para allá con la mirada atenta a su alrededor mientras Lunamon y los más cercanos intentaban quitarle de encima los monstruos que ella ignoraba que la seguían. Los guerreros de la luz y la oscuridad también corrían de un lado para otro escudados por Agunimon y Beetlemon. No le hacía falta localizar a Emily para saber que la chica debía estar en la misma situación, con Mikemon noqueando a todo el que se le acercase.

—Esto está yendo fatal —murmuró —. ¡Kitsmon! Unámonos a la búsqueda de…

Un brillo llamó su atención antes de acabar la frase. Apartando varios monstruos, logró ver un cúmulo de digicódigo que desaparecía, dando lugar a una Renamon atada y semiconsciente. A pocos mentros, Yumi a duras penas se agitaba en su atadura.

—¡Yumi! —llamó, atrayendo la atención de Kitsumon.

—Maldito monstruo… —murmuró el digimon, adelantando al samurai en su carrera hacia Mummymon.

—¿Queréis uniros vosotros dos también al viaje a la muerte? —rió la momia.

—Ni pienses que vas a acabar con nosotros —declaró Ulrich mientras su D-Tector empezaba a brillar.

—¿Cómo me lo vas a impedir? —sus risas fueron calladas por la acumulación de digicódigo al lado del chico.

—¡KITSUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… BIJUGAMON! —una versión roja y azul de Kyubimon apareció con las garras listas para atacar —. Suelta a Renamon y a Yumi —ordenó con rabia.

—¿O qué? —preguntó Mummymon, no tan seguro de su suerte.

—¡Onimidama! —sus nueve colas se prendieron fuego ante la mirada de la momia y del humano.

No muy lejos, un anciano Mamemon observaba tristemente la escena. Aunque estaba agradecido de que aquellos muchachos sólo llevaran a los Mamemons a la inconsciencia, le dolía que su pueblo hubiese llegado a ese extremo.

—¿Alguien ha visto la torre? —oyó preguntar a uno de aquellos guerreros.

—¡Tenemos que desactivarla ya! —gritó el del metal, pasando a escasa distancia de su escondite.

—¡Está en el árbol! —exclamó, asomándose y quedando a la vista de Mercurimon —. La torre se apoderó de nuestro árbol.

—¿Qué? —Grumblemon se acercó rápidamente, los ojos puestos en el árbol de judías.

—Esa torre maligna apareció junto al árbol de judías una mañana. De repente, empezó a brillar en rojo y el árbol se dobló hasta enrollarse alrededor de ella, escondiéndola por completo de la vista del mundo —explicó el anciano.

—Llévatelo, Mercurimon —ordenó Grumblemon, abriéndose paso hacia el primero que vio cerca —. ¡Loewemon! ¡La torre está en el árbol!

—¿En el árbol? —preguntó el de la oscuridad, volteándose para mirar la planta.

Escudado por Beetlemon y Grumblemon, corrió hacia la base del enorme árbol, ignorando todo a su alrededor. En cuanto sus pies se detuvieron ante ella, sonrió al detectar un brillo rojizo para nada natural saliendo del interior de la planta. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó en línea recta.

Como había explicado Kouji, la digievolución se deshizo al instante, dejando su D-Tector inutilizado. Aunque la curiosidad le picaba con fuerza, aceleró sus pasos hasta el centro de la plataforma listo para ser alzado al piso superior.

—Se acabaron los problemas —sentenció ante la pantalla —. Código Frontier —en cuanto hubo tecleado la palabra, alzó la vista para ver todo desactivándose.

El efecto de la torre desactivándose fue claramente notado por todos. Los Mamemons empezaron a caer de rodillas, sorprendiendo a todos y alertando al anciando Mamemon, que saltó de los brazos de Mercurimon para acercarse a uno de ellos. Los pocos monstruos que quedaban a duras penas sí tenían tiempo para escapar.

Mummymon, por otro lado, apretaba los dientes con rabia. Había oído con claridad el chivatazo del anciano Mamemon y no le había pasado por alto la rápida carrera del guerrero de la oscuridad. Sonriendo maliciosamente, se preparó para lanzar los últimos ataques. Alzó del suelo a Yumi y a Renamon, usándolas de escudo y obligando a Ulrich y a Bijugamon a detener su ataque. Libre de ellos, apuntó con su rifle al viejo digimon.

—¡Ya os dije que quien se opusiera a las órdenes sería eliminado! —exclamó, aún oculto tras los dos cuerpos de las chicas.

—No podemos atacarle si las usa de escudo —susurró Ulrich.

—Prepárate para correr —dijo Bijugamon, las puntas de sus colas nuevamente encendidas en fuego.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Confío en ti, Ulrich. Sé que las salvarás a tiempo.

—Está bien… ¿Preparado?

—¡Ahora! —gritó el zorro.

Ulrich alcanzó al digimon en un visto y no visto. Mummymon, que no se esperaba tal acción del muchacho, alzó ambos cuerpos para cubrirse aún más de la espada del samurai. Lo que no imaginó fue que el objetivo del chico eran precisamente ellas; rasgó las vendas y liberó los cuerpos con un único movimiento.

—¡Maldito seas! —exclamó Mummymon, lanzándose al frente para atestar un golpe, no le importaba si le daba al samurai o a alguna de las otras dos.

—Adiós, Mummymon —despidió Ulrich, acomodando con algo de esfuerzo los cuerpos de las chicas y apartándose del ataque de Bijugamon.

Mummymon, sorprendido por la velocidad a la que todo había ocurrido, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El ataque le golpeó de lleno, haciendo aparecer su digicódigo de forma inmediata.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Yumi, abriendo los ojos confusa.

—Espera aquí quieta —indicó Ulrich corriendo hacia el digicódigo —. Espíritu contaminado por la oscuridad, el poder del justiciero te iluminará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

—¿Kitsumon? —preguntó Renamon, viendo al otro zorro acercándose calmadamente hasta él.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo, ofreciéndose de apoyo para la digimon.

El silencio llegó con la caída de los últimos monstruos de XANA. Poco a poco, los Mamemons fueron despertando, frotándose sus magullados cuerpos. Chiaki, que se había visto retenida por Bokomon y Neemon, recorrió la distancia hasta Mercurimon y el anciano Mamemon. Todos dedigievolucionaron y se acercaron lentamente.

—¡Son niños humanos! —gritó con alegría un Mamemon —. ¡Han venido a visitarnos niños humanos!

—¡Es Chiaki! —reconoció otro —. ¡Hola, Chiaki! ¡Te hemos echado de menos! —se acercó el pequeño, deteniéndose al ver a la chica llorando con un digihuevo en brazos.

—Él lo… lo ha…

—Tranquila, Chiaki —se agachó junto a ella Teruo —. Los digimons renacen. Le volveremos a ver, ya lo verás.

—Pero…

—Anímate —se unió Teppei.

—Hay que llevar ese digihuevo al Pueblo del comienzo —informó un Mamemon —. Allí le cuidarán bien.

—¿El Pueblo del comienzo? —preguntó Aelita.

—Es donde nacen los bebés —respondió Bokomon —. Creo que podríamos ir y hacerle una visita a Swanmon… La pobre debe tener mucha faena con los bebés, ¿no creéis?

—¡Pero antes comed algo! —exclamó otro Mamemon.

El grupo se volteó justo para ver salir a Koichi de la torre. El rostro satisfecho del guerrero de la oscuridad cambió a uno serio al ver el digihuevo en brazos de Chiaki.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mummymon ha matado al anciano Mamemon —respondió su hermano.

—Maldito…

—Ya le hemos eliminado —dijo Ulrich, alzando su D-Tector —. Ése no vuelve a molestar.


	15. 14 - El Pueblo del comienzo

¡Aloha a todos! Hoy está Lily conmigo, así que daos por saludados dos veces.

L: Hola chicos! Por una vez en la vida estoy en el mismo sitio que Kaotik y hay que aprovechar a saludar, asi que por primera vez oficialmente desde el comienzo de el reboot, os saludo en persona, dandoos la bienvenida a esta locura de nuestras mentes. A Disfrutar todos!

Poco más que añadir, así que _**DISCLAIMER**_ (vaya novedad): Code Lyoko, Digimon Frontier y todo lo que en ellos aparece NO nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos. Los personajes totalmente desconocidos sí son nuestros. Cualquier personaje parecido al de otra persona (ya sea de fic o de art), pura coincidencia de pensar "y si...". Agradecemos los comentarios, tanto felicitándonos el trabajo como criticándonos la ida de olla monumental. Simplemente os pedimos que, de hacerlo, sea correcta y educadamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: El Pueblo del comienzo**

Swanmon acababa de regar los arbustos cuando un extraño sonido llenó el calmado ambiente del gran árbol de digihuevos. Algo preocupada por no tener ni idea de qué era el causante de aquél sonido, dejó la regadera y se acercó a una zona con mejores vistas.

—Parece que vamos a tener visitas —susurró mirando los digihuevos más cercanos.

Uno a uno, los vehículos fueron alcanzando el lugar, deteniéndose ante ella a una distancia prudente. La sorpresa fue en aumento al reconocer a seis niños humanos en el grupo.

—¡Sois los guerreros legendarios! Oh, vaya, ¡cuánto tiempo sin veros, chicos! —saludó, calmando los latidos de su corazón y los nervios que había sentido.

—¡Hola, Swanmon! —saludó Takuya —. Te traemos un digihuevo.

—Y, de paso, venimos a ayudarte —guiñó Zoe.

—¿Un digihuevo? —preguntó. Sus ojos viajaron hasta encontrarlo en brazos de Chiaki —. Ya veo… Yo lo cuidaré, no te preocupes —le sonrió a la niña —. Y gracias por haber venido. Últimamente, los bebés están muy alterados y yo sola no doy abasto con ellos. ¡Seguidme, rápido! —indicó.

Antes de alcanzar el tronco del gran árbol, el grupo entero pudo escuchar los fuertes llantos de un gran número de bebés.

—Ay, tienen hambre —dijo Swanmon —. Los biberones están todos preparados, por suerte. Y con vosotros, la faena acabará antes.

—Siempre me trae buenos recuerdos ayudar a criar a un digimón bebé… Me recuerdan tanto a mi hijito-hijita…

—Bokomon, te hemos dicho muchas veces que Seraphimon es un chico —intentó decirle Neemon, pero el de faja rosada había corrido en busca de un cesto de biberones.

—¿En serio todos estos bebés han de ser alimentados? —preguntó Odd.

—Vamos, que no es tan difícil —rió Takuya.

—Hey, esta pequeñina está muy tranquilita —comentó Zoe, deteniéndose ante la cesta de una Nyaromon.

La digimon rió divertida, para sorpresa de la chica. En dos cestas contiguas, un Tokomon y un Kokomon también se echaron a reír al tiempo que el D-Tector de la rubia empezaba a brillar.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Takuya.

—¿Por qué os brillan los D-Tectors? —preguntó Koichi a su gemelo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se asustó Swanmon.

—¡Mucho mejor así! —saltó feliz Salamon.

—¡Ahora sí que puedo moverme! —agregó Lopmon, saltando al suelo.

—¡Por fin volvemos a ser útiles! —exclamó Patamon, volando por el lugar.

—Vosotros tres…

—¡Hola de nuevo, niños elegidos! —saludaron los tres con grandes sonrisas.

—¿LOS GRANDES ÁNGELES? —preguntaron sorprendidos Jeremy y Aelita.

—Los mismos —asintió Patamon.

—El enemigo era demasiado fuerte, así que hemos acabado aquí, junto a muchos otros aliados —explicó Lopmon.

—Como parte de los Caballeros Reales —añadió Salamon antes de saltarle a los brazos a Zoe —. Están también aquí, algunos aún como digihuevos.

—Entonces… habéis renacido —dijo Sissi.

—Exactamente —asintió la pequeña dama —. ¡Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí, chicos! Nos habéis sido de mucha ayuda.

—Pero si no hemos hecho nada —murmuró Odd.

—¿Qué ha pasado con nuestros D-Tectors? —preguntó Takuya.

—Eh, sólo han brillado el de Takuya, el de Kouji y el de Zoe —apuntó William.

—Eso es porque Ancient Irismon era mi guardia personal —sonrió Salamon —. Ella me ayudaba muchísimo e incluso me acompañaba en viajes o faena.

—Ancient Garurumon tenía su zona de vigilancia en el bosque de mi castillo, por lo que lo "adopté" como mi guardián personal. Así no le desviaba demasiado de su misión como Guardián del Digimundo —dijo Patamon, volando hasta acabar sobre la cabeza del de la luz.

—A mí me ayudaba Ancient Greymon —informó Lopmon, corriendo hasta Takuya y trepándole por la pierna —. Por eso, sus dispositivos han reaccionado ante nosotros. Ellos nos han prestado algo de energía.

—Por eso habéis digievolucionado… ¿Y si no hubiésemos venido?

—Pues habríamos seguido siendo pequeñines —dijeron los tres.

—Un segundín —alzó la mano JP —. El señor Seraphimon sí era guardián de los espíritus de la luz, pero los demás…

—Yo quería una chica. Y la zona de vigilancia de Ancient Irismon quedaba más cerca que la de Ancient Mermaimon —se encogió de hombros Salamon.

—Yo lo hice al azar —rió Lopmon.

—Oh, vaya…

—Chicos, me alegra ver que todo está bien y que estos tres están en perfectas condiciones —interrumpió Swanmon —. Pero aún quedan muchos otros bebés por alimentar.

—Perdón, Swanmon…

—Va, a ello —se arremangó Odd. Adelantó el biberón hacia un bebé, pero varios más saltaron a la cestita y pelearon por conseguir el alimento —. ¡Eh, tranquilos todos!

—Odd, cógelos en brazos para evitar que se peleen —recomendó Labramon señalando cómo lo hacía Takuya.

El grupo tardó cerca de una hora en alimentar y acunar hasta el sueño a todos los bebés allí reunidos. Tanto humanos como digimons estaban agotados, arrastrando los pies lentamente por el lugar en un intento de avanzar haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Nadie quería despertar a ninguna de aquellas pequeñas criaturas.

—¿Qué tal si comemos algo para recuperar energías? —propuso Swanmon. La digimon, posiblemente acostumbrada a la faena en solitario, era la única que se mantenía erguida y con energía para una nueva ronda.

—Dios te bendiga. Estoy agotado —resopló Odd —. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que es cuidar un bebé…

—Estoy contigo. Creo que prefiero las peleas a repetir la experiencia —suspiró Jeremy.

—Pues la mejor forma para evitarla es no regresando aquí y, en un futuro, evitando todo contacto con una mujer deseosa de tener hijos —intentó no reír JP.

—Y si tienes la mala suerte de ser pescado por dicha mujer, reza para no tener gemelos —apuntó Takuya, intentando no reír fuerte aun estando fuera del árbol.

—Oye, que los gemelos no somos demonios —dijo Koichi dándole una suave colleja que hizo ahogar la risa a más de uno —. También tenemos nuestros puntos divertidos, como lo de vestir iguales. ¿A que sí, Kouji? —preguntó, volteándose para encontrar a su hermano parado bastantes metros más atrás.

—Te recuerdo que no hemos podido poner eso en práctica —dijo, la vista fija en el árbol que habían abandonado.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó acercándose hasta él y buscando lo que llamaba la atención de su gemelo.

—Zoe aún sigue allí dentro —dijo simplemente.

—¡Oh! Pues como no salga ya, se queda sin comida —rió volviendo a andar con los demás.

Kouji simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de seguir mirando hacia el árbol. Un par de minutos después, cuando sólo las voces de los demás indicaban la presencia de gente en el lugar, Zoe apareció rotando los brazos.

—¿Quién te ha entretenido esta vez?

—Un pequeño Gigimon con ganas de fiesta —rió —. Le he tenido que cantar una nana para dormirle… ¡Entera!

—Te he oído —asintió, sorprendiendo a la chica —. No preguntes, yo tampoco estoy seguro de cómo he podido oir una canción susurrada desde aquí.

—¿Y me has estado esperando todo el tiempo? —preguntó, desviando la mirada sonrojada.

—Sí —respondió simplemente.

Para cuando alcanzaron al grupo, ya acomodado en una gran tela con todo tipo de alimentos en ella, no les sorprendió en absoluto ver a un trío en concreto en una especie de competición de zampar.

—¡Qué rico está todo esto!

—Odd, deja algo para los demás —regañó Aelita.

—Mastica despacio o te atragantarás —se preocupó Labramon.

—¡Y no hables con la boca llena! —protestó Sissi.

—Dejadle, ¿no veis que Odd engulle la comida?

—¡Yo no engullo, Ulrich! —declaró el rubio con la boca llena.

—Y yo que pensaba que sólo Takuya era así —suspiró Zoe.

—No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero… —William señaló a su digimon, rodeado de comida y con una expresión feliz en el rostro —. ¿Cómo puede tragar tanto?

—¡Will! ¡Will! Prueba esto, ¡está riquísimo! —ofreció el dragoncito.

Las risas y las protestas sonaron al mismo nivel en el grupo ante las formas de comer del trío. Mientras las chicas en especial no paraban de quejarse de la competición de los dos humanos, William libraba su propia batalla controlando al dragoncito glotón que, fuera de la competición, parecía tener mayor libertad para comer cuanto pudiese coger. Por suerte, el grupo entero pudo comer y aún sobró comida que más de uno se encargó de cargar en brazos y llevar al almacén de Swanmon antes de que la pobre digimon se quedara sin reservas hasta que algún Trailmon le trajese más.

—Chicos, podéis quedaros a descansar aquí, si queréis —ofreció Swanmon —. Podéis dormir perfectamente aquí. Así ni despertáis a los bebés ni ellos os despiertan a vosotros cuando tengan hambre —sonrió.

—Acepto tu oferta —bostezó Odd.

—Sí, la aceptamos —asintió Takuya, tumbándose al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

—A Dracomon le habrías alegrado el resto del día —dijo William, señalando al pequeño digimon ya acurrucado desde hacía rato.

—Oye, Jeremy, a mí me apetece entrenar —dijo Gaomon —. Yo también quiero evolucionar y ayudar a Kyubimon y a Bijugamon en el próximo combate.

—Está bien. Yo también creo que debería practicar un poco más —asintió el informático.

—Nosotras iremos también, si no os importa —alzó la mano Aelita.

—Pero aquí no se puede luchar —negó Lunamon mirando alrededor —. Podríais dañar los digihuevos.

—Nos alejaremos lo suficiente para que el pueblo esté a salvo —aseguró Jeremy.

—Un poco más al oeste hay una zona amplia, si queréis —señaló la digimon cisne.

—Gracias, Swanmon.

El cuarteto se levantó y empezó a alejarse, dejando atrás al grupo. Más de uno había decidido tumbarse y dormir o simplemente relajarse.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —preguntó Aelita.

—Quiero saber más sobre la digievolución —respondió Jeremy —. Quiero saber cómo lograrla, qué la condiciona, si existen otros motivos…

—Has de tener cuidado —dijo Lunamon —. Forzar la digievolución puede traer problemas. He oído historias de digimons que digievolucionan erróneamente. Podría ser peligroso.

—Tranquilas. No nos excederemos —sonrió Gaomon.

Con un suspiro pesado, Aelita y Lunamon se apartaron de ambos, subiendo a una roca y tomando asiento. Jeremy y Gaomon no tardaron mucho en iniciar el entrenamiento. Para Aelita, ver a Jeremy en un campo diferente al de la informática le hacía gracia, aunque también le preocupaba.

—Me pregunto hasta dónde piensan llegar —susurró.

—Tranquila, Aelita. Estoy lista para intervenir si es necesario —dijo Lunamon apoyando una mano en la suya.

Media hora más tarde, un pequeño brillo en el D-Tector del chico llamó la atención de ambas. El nerviosismo y la preocupación hicieron que ambas se inclinasen al frente, expectantes.

—¡Ya no puedo más! —exclamó Jeremy, cayendo al suelo agotado.

—Casi lo lográis —comentó Aelita, acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano —. Regresemos con los demás.

—¿Cómo estás, Gaomon? —preguntó Lunamon, acercándose al digimon.

—Bien, bien —aseguró —. Pero tengo sueño…

—Volvamos al pueblo y descansemos. Es tarde —rió Aelita.

Sin mucha conversación, volvieron hacia los arbustos de digihuevos, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a los que dormían.


	16. 15 - Proteged los digihuevos

¡Muy buenas a todos! Antes que nada, quiero daros la bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores **rotenviper** , **Tessa23** y **aioria09** (esta vez no he perdido el papel con vuestros nombres). Espero que os guste la historia (y si ya la conocéis, pues que os gusten los cambios)

Por supuesto, no me olvido del _**DISCLAIMER**_ (o el padrenuestro de estos sitios): Code Lyoko, Digimon Frontier & todo lo relacionado con ello (personajes, lugares y conceptos básicos) no nos pertenecen a raf-lily ni a mí. El porcentaje de personajes originales es pequeñísimo, por lo que cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro personaje de otra persona, por favor, poneos en contacto con alguna de nosotras antes de decidir atacarnos con comentarios basura.

Dicho lo que se tenía que decir, disfruten del capítulo (ya sea por primera o por segura vez)

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Proteged los digihuevos**

 _El cielo llevaba varios días nublado. Habían caído algunas gotas de lluvia, pero todavía se podía salir a vigilar por el Digimundo sin problema alguno de visibilidad. Con un suspiro pesado, se levantó de la roca en la que se había sentado para descansar, a refugio de la lluvia, y preparó para continuar la ronda de vigilancia en el otro sector que ese día le había tocado revisar. No se iba a quejar del trabajo extra, como tampoco lo habían hecho los demás aunque más de uno había hecho una mueca._

— _No —negó rápidamente —. No pienses en eso ahora._

 _Sacudió la cabeza y se lanzó de nuevo a la lluvia, listo para acabar cuanto antes su trabajo centrándose únicamente en eso: el trabajo. No quería pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido hacía escasos dos días. Era doloroso, demasiado, para él y para los demás. El estado en el que aquellas dos llegaron los había destrozado y sabía que nadie se repondría de ello, menos aún las dos digimons encerradas en sus cuartos, aisladas de todo el mundo._

 _El cielo se oscureció aún más sobre su cabeza. Las gotas cayeron con más fuerza, prácticamente gélidas. Sonrió débilmente: el mundo entero parecía estar mimetizando su clima con el estado del grupo. Como pudo, llegó al cuartel antes de que el diluvio impidiera ver más allá de dos pasos._

— _Bienvenido —saludó una digimon de armadura azul y blanca con dos lunas por hombreras, sentada en una silla con una taza en las manos._

— _Voy a buscarte algo para que te seques y una taza de café bien caliente —anunció otra digimon, una sirena de rostro cubierto._

— _¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó haciendo gestos con la cabeza hacia el techo del lugar._

— _Les hemos llevado la comida, pero… Nada —negó la de lunas —. Ni tan siquiera hemos oído puertas abriéndose… Ni ellos han logrado hacerlas salir —dijo mirando hacia un sofá._

— _Subiré a echar un ojo —dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro._

 _Algo nervioso, dirigió sus pasos a las escaleras y subió, agudizando el oído en busca de algún sonido revelador. Dos bandejas intactas ante dos puertas cerradas indicaron al digimon lo que temía: ninguna había abandonado su encierro. Sin hacer ruido, las recogió y miró ambas puertas. Sus oídos captaron sollozos y maldiciones._

Jeremy despertó de golpe con la respiración algo agitada. Algo en su rostro le hizo pasar la mano para descubrir que estaba llorando. A su lado, Gaomon también estaba despierto, confuso y dubitativo.

—¿Tú también lo has visto? —preguntó el digimon.

—Un sueño… creo —respondió el humano.

—Un día de lluvia, aquí en el Digimundo. Dos digimons en una mesa y dos bandejas con comida ante dos puertas —dijo.

—¡Exactamente!

—Me temo que no se trata de un sueño —dijo el lobo —. Deberíamos comentárselo a los demás, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Vamos a ello —asintió Jeremy, poniéndose en pie.

Una fuerte explosión a escasa distancia hizo que ambos se volteasen en busca del ataque. A su alrededor, los que habían estado dormidos se despertaron de golpe mientras los demás se levantaban todo lo rápido posible. No muy lejos, los bebés estallaron en lágrimas rompiendo el silencio del pueblo.

—¡Alguien está peleando aquí cerca! —se escandalizó Swanmon —. Si no se alejan, ¡dañarán a los digihuevos y a los bebés!

—Habrá que salir a buscarles y decirles que se calmen o se larguen —dijo Odd, estirando los brazos para desentumecerlos.

—No hará falta buscar demasiado —señaló Teppei.

Una gran masa se iba acercando rápidamente al Pueblo del comienzo. Poco a poco, el grupo fue identificando gran parte de los seres que componían aquel grupo: Avispones, Megatanques, Cucarachas, Cubos y Tarántulas acompañaban a toda una serie de digimons malvados.

—XANA, te has olvidado los Cangrejos.

—¡Odd! ¿Te parece poco? —le golpeó Sissi.

—¿Qué demonios es todo eso? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Digimons —respondió Gaomon.

—Eso ya lo vemos —negó el informático.

—Dejémoslo en que son molestias nada agradables —simplificó Takuya —. Ahí tenéis a los hermanos SkullSatamon.

—Y los Phantomons… Esos sí que son un fastidio —añadió Koichi.

—Ni qué decir de Devimon —añadió su hermano entrecerrando los ojos —. Por suerte, no parece haber ningún IceDevimon por la zona.

—Mejor, con los Bakemons tenemos suficiente —indicó Katsuharu.

—¿Los conocéis a todos? —preguntó Aelita.

—¡Qué va! Sólo nos las tuvimos que ver una vez con un IceDevimon, que es parecido a Devimon solo que de hielo, con los SkullSatamons y con un par de Phantomons —respondió Tommy.

—¿Y qué recomendáis? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Los SkullSatamons son rápidos y traicioneros —indicó Takuya.

—Las capas de los Phantomons pueden transportaros a una especie de prisión en otra dimensión —siguió Kouji.

—La única forma de salir de ahí es rompiendo los ojos que llevan como collar. Así que, si alguien es capturado, recordad atacar ahí antes de destruir —añadió Koichi.

—Y con los demás… Simplemente, no dejéis que os venzan —dijo JP.

—Buen consejo —susurró Jeremy —. ¿Todos listos?

—Por favor, proteged este lugar —pidió Swanmon.

—Tranquila, ellos se encargarán de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, son los mismísimos Guardianes —sonrió Bokomon. Él y Neemon empezaron a tirar de ella hacia atrás, a lugar seguro.

—Ojalá pudiésemos ayudar —protestó Lopmon, obligado junto a los otros dos pequeños ángeles a seguir al trío.

Poco a poco, el grupo entero empezó a evolucionar, sólo cuando el grupo se reunió para acordar cómo protegerían el lugar, se dieron cuenta de la incursión de un gran lobo azul, con guantes rojos en las patas delanteras y dos extraños brazos rojos saliendo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, a la espera de las instrucciones.

—Esto…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Y tú de dónde sales? —preguntó Odd.

—Soy yo, Gaomon —resondió, fijándose él también en su propio cuerpo —. Solo que evolucionado —dijo —. Llámame Gaogamon.

—¡Sabía que ibas a evolucionar! —señaló Lunamon.

—Desgraciadamente, no es el momento para celebraciones —interrumpió Agunimon llamando la atención de todos —. Hay que cubrir el pueblo entero, pero también debemos mantener una distancia entre nosotros lo suficientemente corta como para ayudarnos en caso de dificultad.

—¿Crees que seremos capaces de hacer eso? —preguntó Mercurimon.

—Somos muchos, podemos hacerlo —aseguró el de fuego —. Tened todos cuidado.

Asintiendo, el grupo entero empezó a separarse, rodeando el pueblo mientras el ejército enemigo se acercaba poco a poco. Los ataques no tardaron en sucederse, extendiéndose a lo largo de la línea defensiva de los Guardianes. Al final, absolutamente todos tenían monstruos y digimons malignos frente a ellos contra los que luchar. El mayor problema para todos resultaron ser los Megatanques.

—Maldición… ¡Dardos de fuego! —atacó Agunimon, mirando a un lado y a otro a a los compañeros que se enfrentaban a mas Megatanques —. Si seguimos así, al final alguno de los ataques golpeará a los digihuevos…

A su derecha, Odd remugó al verse obligado a alzar su escudo ante el disparo de su Megatanque. De tanto en tanto, miraba hacia atrás, a los digihuevos que se veía obligado a defender. Desde su posición, podía ver a Agunimon y a Labramon, ambos sin un escudo con el que cubrirse, luchando contra sus Megatanques. Alzó el brazo al frente y disparó varias flechas más, obligando al Megatanque a cerrarse y dándole una oportunidad para disparar y despistar un poco al que atacaba a Labramon.

—¡Odd! ¡Estoy disparándole al ojo y no muere! ¿De qué está hecho este bicho? —oyó chillar a Agunimon.

—¡Seguro estás dando donde no toca! —se burló.

—¡Sólo tiene un ojo! ¿Cómo voy a fallar? —gritó.

Fastidiado, disparó varias flechas, acertando al fin en el Megantanque y eliminándolo. Asegurándose que Labramon estaba aún despistando a su rival, se volteó para observar a Agunimon. El corazón se le subió en el pecho ante la presencia del monstruo que ignoraba por completo todos los ataques que el guerrero del fuego le lanzaba.

—Oh, no, la Scyphozoa también no…

—¡Ruptura de salamandra! —volvió a atacar Agunimon, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los tentáculos de aquel monstruo le atraparan —. ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—Ah, no, no me vengas con esas… ¡Kiwi, cubre aquí! —exclamó, echando a correr hacia la gran medusa de XANA —. ¡Flecha láser! ¡Vamos, bicharraca, lárgate o muérete! ¡Flecha láser! —el ataque logró cortar un tentáculo a la medusa, forzándola a dejar caer el cuerpo del digimon de fuego al suelo —. Espero haber llegado a tiempo —susurró agachándose junto a él —. Agunimon, eh, tío, ¿me oyes? Despierta, venga.

—¿Qué… demonios…? —empezó a decir el digimon, una mano en la cabeza.

—No pareces poseído —suspiró Odd —. ¿Crees que puedes continuar luchando?

—Sí… estoy bien… Sólo es un pequeño mareo —respondió —. Gracias, Odd.

—No hay de qué, pero ve con cuidado la próxima vez.

—Sólo hice lo que nos dijisteis…

—Luego te explico.

El cansancio empezaba a golpear al grupo entero cuando los monstruos y digimons que quedaban empezaron a abandonar el territorio a gran velocidad. Entre sorprendidos y extrañados, todos se reunieron a la entrada del gran árbol, mismo ante el que se dejó caer Agunimon antes de dedigievolucionar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Chiaki.

—Estaba a punto de atizarle a un Bakemon cuando ha dado media vuelta y ha huído —comentó Sissi.

—Se habrá asustado de ti —se burló Odd.

—Muy gracioso, Della Robia. ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú, si se puede saber?

—Estaba en una posición más peligrosa que la tuya, rodeado de Megatanques que ponían en mayor peligro el pueblo —informó caminando hasta Takuya —. Eh, sigues con mala cara.

—Se me pasará —aseguró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lobomon —. Ha habido un momento en que no te he visto atacar…

—Un monstruo indestructible se me ha acercado y…

—Le ha atacado la Scyphozoa —simplificó Odd.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron los de Lyoko.

—¿Quién es la Scyphozoa? —preguntó Tommy.

—El monstruo que me atacó y poseyó —explicó William.

—Por suerte, he librado a Agunimon antes que eso ocurriese.

—¿Lo ha cogido? —preguntó Aelita, el miedo en su rostro.

—No le he dado mucho tiempo a tenerle entre sus tentáculos, pero sí —respondió Odd —. No sé qué le ha podido hacer, no está poseído.

—¡¿Podría haber sido poseído?! —se alertó Takuya.

—La Scyphozoa en Lyoko robaba mi memoria —empezó a decir Aelita —. También era el medio por el cual XANA me poseía en Lyoko para que borrase los datos de los distintos sectores a través de las torres. Eso hacía que fuese una enemiga.

—A demás de ser capaz de insertar un virus —recordó Jeremy.

—¿Qué me ha hecho el bicho ese? —se le acercó Takuya.

—No lo sé —alzó los brazos el informático —. De tener un escáner aquí, te analizaría y observaría tus datos en busca de algo raro… ¿Puedes digievolucionar?

—Puedo probar.

Por un par de minutos, Takuya hizo uso de su D-Tector para evolucionar primero en Agunimon y después en BurninGreymon.

—Todo parece normal —dijo Jeremy dando vueltas alrededor de la bestia de fuego analíticamente —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Podría pelear ahora mismo si fuese necesario —respondió.

—Y también puedes regresar a tu forma humana —dijo el informático. Aunque no había sido una pregunta, BurninGreymon regresó a la forma de Agunimon primero y a Takuya después.

—¿Qué ha pasado pues? —preguntó Kazemon.

—Quizás le ha robado un dato —habló Yumi —. ¿Recordáis la vez que me quedé atrapada en Lyoko, incapaz de materializarme, porque la Scyphozoa me había atrapado?

—Pero aquí no se necesita ninguna materialización. Estamos aquí por completo, no regresamos a ningún mundo después de luchar —recordó Ulrich.

—Aquí todos somos datos —dijo Loewemon —. Me lo dijo LordKnightmon hace tiempo, cuando me di cuenta que todos sufrían heridas por ataques menos yo. Los cuerpos están formados por datos.

—¿Quieres decir que, cuando acabemos la misión y regresemos a casa, si no encontramos lo que la medusa esa me ha quitado, yo no podré volver a casa? ¿Me quedaré aquí para siempre? ¿Desapareceré? —se aceleró Takuya.

—No digo eso, solo que somos datos —dijo haciendo espacio entre el chico y él —. Si Yumi dice que una vez le robaron ciertos datos y no pudo regresar al mundo humano… ¡Pero volvió! Sólo hay que encontrar la forma.

—Pero…

—No es seguro lo que ha pasado. Por el momento, aún tenemos faena aquí como para pensar en la vuelta a casa —dijo Jeremy, apoyando una mano en el hombro del de fuego y obligándole a voltearse —. Te prometo que investigaré sobre ello.

Pensativos, en especial los guerreros Lyoko originales, y temerosos ante la presencia de la Scyphozoa, el grupo entero se unió a Swanmon y los otros cinco, quienes ya tenían preparada comida en un lugar tranquilo para que pudiesen descansar. Jeremy no tardó en tomar el portátil, siendo acompañado por Gaomon.

—Es extraño que no haya sido poseído —dijo Jeremy, tecleando sin descanso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás, tal y como están las cosas, creo que un golpe duro para el grupo sería que XANA controlase a alguno de nostotros. Llevando a un digimon, las cosas se nos pondrían más difíciles que llevando a alguno de los que simplemente somos humanos.

—Agunimon y yo estábamos al mismo nivel —observó Gaomon —. Podría haberme capturado a mí, de quien no sabéis nada como Gaogamon.

—Sí, pero… De todos los digimons, XANA ha ido a por Agunimon. Sólo Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, William, Odd y yo conocemos a la Scyphozoa. Los demás érais vulnerables, más aún los que aún estaban en nivel infantil…

—¡Ya lo entiendo! Agunimon y los otros nueve tienen la evolución con el espíritu digital animal. ¡Esa foma es más poderosa que Kyubimon, Bijugamon o Gaogamon!

—Exactamente. BurninGreymon en nuestra contra sería un rival demasiado poderoso y peligroso.

—Pero tenía a Odd a su lado… ¿No habría sido mejor coger a Lobomon, que estaba más aislado de gente que conocía a la Scyphozoa? A un lado tenía a Agunimon y al otro, a su hermano…

—Eso es lo que sigo sin entender —reconoció Jeremy —. Pero debo admitir que me preocupa más el por qué no ha poseído que el por qué a Agunimon.

Lejos, en la Rosa de las Estrellas, Xana-Lucemon reía observando al grupo de digimons que escoltaban a la Scyphozoa hasta la sala en la que se encontraba. Sin perder el tiempo, la medusa se unió a una extraña maquinaria a la espalda del digimon soberano del lugar.

—Buen trabajo —felicitó el ángel caído.

—Mi señor, ¿era esto lo que queríais hacer? —preguntó Myotismon.

—Sí, Myotismon. Observa atentamente lo que ocurrirá ante tus ojos —dijo mirando unos extraños tubos —. Contaréis con una pequeña ayuda en la próxima batalla mañana por la mañana. Y espero, por el bien de todos, que me traigáis más datos.

La noche cayó sobre el Pueblo del comienzo, trayendo consigo el silencio. Después de ayudar nuevamente a Swanmon con los bebés y de tomar una cena rápida, algunos obligados aun con el poco apetito, siguieron a la digimon cisne hasta una zona que ella había presentado como "el dormitorio de los niños que aún no marchaban". Acomodándose en las camitas por parejas, todos empezaron a caer en el sueño.

—Kouji, ¿estás despierto? —susurró Takuya.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió el chico, volteándose en su cama y quedando de cara al del fuego —. ¿Por qué no duermes?

—Es que…

—Quiere hablar —se apuntó la voz de Koichi, apareciendo sombríamente por detrás de su hermano —. ¿Qué te da vueltas a la cabeza?

—Es por lo de la Scyphozoa esa —reconoció, agradeciendo la oscuridad que cubría su vergüenza —. De todos nosotros, Kouji y yo somos los que más lejos llegamos en la digievolución…

—¿Crees que han enviado a esa medusa a por vosotros dos en concreto? —preguntó el de la oscuridad, acomodándose con cuidado sobre el costado de su hermano.

—Sí… Aunque me resulta extraño que no te hubiese cogido a ti, que no tenías a nadie que pudiese reaccionar tan rápido como lo ha hecho Odd conmigo…

—Nos han dicho que, para librarnos de ella, hay que cortarle los tentáculos —interrumpió el de la luz —. Yo juego con la ventaja de mis espadas láser.

—Y me tiene a mí, que no pienso despegarme de su lado a partir de ahora —sonrió Koichi —. Nadie le hará nada a mi hermano.

—Gracias Koichi.

—Nosotras también pelearemos contra esa medusa si es necesario —sonó una voz femenina por encima del de la oscuridad.

—Zoe…

—Cierto —añadió una segunda voz femenina —. ¿Creéis que vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando ese bicho puede volver para atrapar a alguno de nuestros amigos?

—Chiaki…

—Es de agradecer vuestro apoyo, chicas, pero… —empezó Kouji —. ¿Os importa salir de encima? Estáis chafándome.

—Y a mí me claváis los codos —añadió Koichi.

Como impulsadas por un resorte, ambas se levantaron, aguantando la risa antes de moverse para sentarse en el suelo entre las dos camas.

—Estáis haciendo demasiado jaleo —acusó Zoe.

—Vosotras, que estáis con la oreja puesta —señaló Takuya.

—Sentimos habernos preocupado —dejó ir Chiaki con falsa molestia.

—Takuya, no le des más vueltas al tema ahora —intervino Kouji —. Estaremos alerta, no nos pillarán desprevenidos. Y los demás nos ayudarán de ser necesario.

—Cierto, estaremos ahí para ayudar —corearon en susurros las dos chicas.

—Y vosotras dos, avisad la próxima vez antes de tiraros encima de la gente —pidió Koichi.

—Sí, sí —rieron suavemente, levantándose y echando a andar hacia sus camas —. Buenas noches, chicos.

—Descansad —dijo Takuya, intentando acomodarse para dormir.

El resoplido de Kouji varios minutos después le dio a entender que el chico seguía despierto, aunque no estaba seguro de si por la preocupación que podría haberle metido con sus palabras o porque estaba moviéndose demasiado y haciendo algo de ruido.


	17. 16 - Nuevo ataque de la Scyphozoa

¡Muy buenas a todos! Espero que nadie pensara que no iba a subir esta semana, porque qué poca fe tiene en mí.

Otra semana más, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que le sonará a todo aquel que ya conozca la historia. Así que, sin más que decir...

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : a riesgo de sonar repetitiva, Code Lyoko & Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece ni a raf-lily ni a mí. Una cantidad reducida de personajes son originales nuestros y cualquier parecido con el de otro escritor/dibujante, simple coincidencia; por favor, de darse ese caso, enviad un mensaje antes de empezar a insultar. Aceptamos todo tipo de críticas siempre y cuando se hagan de forma correcta y educada.

Ahora sí. Un saludo a todos y disfrutad del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Nuevo ataque de la Scyphozoa**

Un nuevo ataque, poco después de despertar, hizo que todos saliesen a la carrera en busca de los enemigos. Nadie tenía ganas de volver a repetir la experiencia del día anterior, obligados a recibir gran parte de los ataques al correr el riesgo de que golpeasen los preciados digihuevos si se apartaban.

—No hay ni rastro de la Scyphozoa —informó Jeremy —. Aun así, estad alerta.

—¿Por qué no está aquí? —preguntó Agunimon, negándose a separarse de los guerreros Lyoko al no estar convencido de lo que podría pasar con la medusa.

—Suele actuar cuando menos te la esperas —respondió, preparado para atacar —. Primero te intentan aislar o rodear, evitando que te puedan ayudar. Luego, aparece con total tranquilidad y te atrapa —ante el rostro de Agunimon, intentó sonreír —. No nos encontramos en una situación en la que sea fácil aislarnos. En Lyoko, sin contar a William, sólo eran cuatro. Aquí somos muchos más. Jamás estaremos aislados.

—Creo que eso ayuda un poco a tranquilizarme —dijo tomando partido en el combate.

Con gran distancia entre ellos y el pueblo, el grupo entero se sintió más libre de atacar y defender. Kazemon y Ranamon atacaban un grupo de Bakemons espada contra espalda, atentas a su alrededor. Aunque todo era un caos, eran capaces de localizar rápidamente a los demás integrantes del grupo de guerreros legendarios, salvo a Agunimon.

—En serio, estos fantasmas son muy molestos —murmuró Kazemon —. ¡Brisa de pétalos!

—¡Cuidado, Kazemon! —chilló Ranamon. Un ataque demasiado familiar se estrelló contra una columna de agua alzada por la guerrera azul.

—¡Vigila a dónde apuntas, Agunimon! —protestó la del viento, volteándose para ver acercarse al guerrero del fuego —. ¿Agunimon?

—Está raro —comentó Ranamon —. ¿Y si la Scypozoa le ha atrapado esta vez y está poseído? —preguntó temerosa.

—Mira que eres tonto, Takuya… Dejarte atrapar así…

—¡Chicas, detrás vuestro! —alertó Yumi.

—Genial, más Bakemons por la espalda y Agunimon por delante —bufó Kazemon antes de volverse a la otra —. ¿Juntas?

—Con mucho gusto —sonrió Ranamon.

Apartando Bakemons y esquivando ataques de fuego, el dúo femenino se libró de cuantos rivales pudieron antes de lanzarse contra Agunimon. Sin embargo, era evidente que el digimon de fuego era más poderoso que ellas.

—¡Ranamon! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kazemon al ver caer a la de agua.

—¡Ten cuidado! —exclamó señalando a su espalda.

—Oh, no… ¡Agunimon, reacciona! ¡Soy yo, Kazemon! ¡Despierta! —gritó, saltando alto y volando para esquivar los ataques del digimon.

—¡Yumi! ¡Agunimon ha sido poseído! —llamó Ranamon.

—¿Qué? —la geisha volteó rápidamente hacia la digimon, buscando hasta dar con el guerrero controlado por XANA —. Hay que atacar… ¡Kyubimon, ven!

Sin dudarlo, la digimon corrió a su lado, pasando al frente más veloz que la humana, que se encontró de pronto retenida por una figura oscura que bloqueaba su camino.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kyubimon, volteándose para ver una Yumi de piel pálida y ropas oscuras parada ante la auténtica Yumi.

—Maldito XANA… Acaba de enviar clones… ¡Ranamon, ayuda a Kazemon todo cuanto puedas! Primero he de encargarme de esta impostora.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —preguntó Kyubimon, regresando junto a su compañera.

—XANA tiene bastante información de los que estuvimos en Lyoko. Apuesto que incluso de Jeremy. Estoy segura que ésta no es la única copia barata que lucha.

Tal y como la chica supuso, Odd apretaba los puños ante su viva imagen en negro. Tampoco Jeremy, Ulrich y William parecían felices por la aparición de sus clones.

—¡No es justo! —chilló Odd.

—Parece que no nos lo van a poner fácil —señaló Jeremy —. Apuesto algo a que la Scyphozoa hará acto de presencia al tenernos a nosotros entretenidos.

—Por si no fueran suficiente los monstruos y otros digimons —bufó Ulrich.

—A ver si están actualizados esos datos —sonrió William —. Dracomon, ¿estás listo?

—Te cubriré de los demás monstruos —dijo lanzándose contra las demás criaturas.

—Hasta tú tienes clon, Aelita —señaló Lunamon —. Pero no hay más…

—Mejor así.

—Estaré alerta por si veo la Scyphozoa —dijo Agunimon.

Desde otro de los puntos de la batalla, Lobomon desvió la vista lo justo para ver a dos Ulrich corriendo a la par, lanzándose espadazos el uno al otro. Con un par de golpes, se libró del Phantomon que le había estado incordiando y se volteó justo para ver a Agunimon golpeando a Ranamon.

—Mira que es idiota —murmuró —. ¡Loewemon!

—Lo veo —asintió acercándose —. Y no es todo —añadió señalando cerca de los otros dos, donde la Scyphozoa empezaba a alzar a Kazemon.

—Déjamela a mí.

A gran velocidad, el de la luz dejó atrás al de la oscuridad, que alzó el escudo y se interpuso entre el ataque de fuego y su víctima.

—¡Agunimon, para quieto! —exclamó lanzándole la lanza.

—Gracias, Loewemon, pero Kazemon…

—Lobomon está con ella —dijo sin mirar.

La del agua buscó rápidamente, encontrando al lobo de la luz lanzando ataques a una Scyphozoa a la que prácticamente le faltaban todos los tentáculos. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó en una carrera hacia el cuerpo caído de Kazemon.

—¡Kazemon!

—Kazemon, respóndenos, por favor —pidió Lobomon, arrodillándose también.

—Estoy… mareada —murmuró.

—¿Pero qué pretende esa medusa? —preguntó el lobo, observando la dirección en la que había huido la medusa. Ya no estaba allí.

—¡Eh! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí! —llamó Loewemon, cubierto por su escudo.

—Intenta regresar al pueblo, Kazemon. Y tened cuidado —les dijo antes de correr a ayudar a su hermano.

El guerrero de la luz no había hecho más que llegar junto a su hermano cuando una figura roja llamó su atención, haciendo que el ataque del Agunimon ante él le pasara rozando.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Loewemon, escudo en alto.

—Ahí hay otro Agunimon —señaló.

—¿Qué? —se extraño el de la oscuridad —. Espera, y también hay dos Yumis…

—Necesitamos una explicación para esto —dijo apartando de una patada al de fuego y corriendo en busca de la geisha —. ¡Aparta, Yumi!

Sin siquiera mirar al que la llamaba, se volvió hacia Kyubimon y cogió a ella para apartarse más rápida. El disparo de Lobomon acertó de lleno en su clon, tirándola al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Y responde rápido —pidió Loewemon, retrocediendo de espaldas a ellos —. Este Agunimon es bastante persistente.

—Clones —respondió sin más.

—Entonces, esto también es un clon —dijo Lobomon, señalando al Agunimon oscuro y al auténtico, enfrascado en su pelea contra Bakemons.

—Así que el plan de XANA es crear clones vuestros… Por eso necesita vuestros datos… Muy listo —protestó Yumi, volviendo a centrarse en su clon —. Alertad a los demás.

Ranamon corría todo lo rápida que podía tras dejar a Kazemon con Swanmon. Le había parecido ver la figura de la Scyphozoa entre los Phantomons, moviéndose tranquilamente y, al parecer, sin ser detectada por nadie, en busca de una nueva víctima.

—¡Em! ¡Mikemon! ¡Detrás de vosotras! —chilló la del agua, maldiciendo no ser capaz de llegar con un ataque para cubrirlas.

Alertada, Emily se volteó justo para ver a la medusa alzando los tentáculos. Con Mikemon a su espalda cubriéndola de los demás monstruos y digimons, empezó a disparar una flecha tras otra, pero ninguno lograba dar en el objetivo. Los Phantomons que las rodeaban reían, entreteniendo a Mikemon para que no pudiese ayudar a la humana.

—¡Mikemon! —llamó Emily, viendo inútiles todos sus disparos.

—¡No puedo! —protestó la gata, escapando por poco de una de las capas. Rodó por el suelo y se lanzó de nuevo en ayuda de la chica, pero una guadaña se clavó ante ella —. ¡No! ¡Parad de una vez!

—Maldición… —murmuró Emily, buscando alrededor.

—¡Cuida! —oyó gritar a Ranamon.

—¡Ayuda! ¡La Scyphozoa está…! —empezó a gritar, pero los tentáculos acabaron alzándola del suelo.

A pocos metros, Sissi dio media vuelta al escuchar el nombre del monstruo, ligeramente asustada al pensar que la tenía detrás y horrorizada al descubrirla tomando a Emily entre sus tentáculos. Alrededor, absolutamente nadie de los que sabían cómo combatir aquella medusa parecía libre para ayudar.

—Que te has creído tú que vas a atrapar a Emily —dijo echando a correr y lanzando su látigo contra la medusa —. ¡Mierda! —exclamó al ver el tentáculo entero, aunque el golpe había hecho que soltara a la otra muchacha.

—¡Ducha alérgica! —atacó Floramon —. Oh, oh… ¡No le afecta!

—¡Corriente de lluvia! Lárgate ya, medusa asquerosa —chilló Ranamon, logrando acercarse al grupo y descagando gran cantidad de agua de una nube oscura sobre la Scyphozoa.

—¡No parece querer remojarse! —señaló Sissi, retrocediendo al ver al monstruo flotando hacia ella.

—¡Golpea sus tentáculos! ¡Ponte rabiosa! —indicó Ranamon.

—Voy —asintió, apretando el agarre en sus armas y chascándolo contra la medusa —. ¡Oh, no! —un latigazo por parte de la medusa le hizo soltar su látigo.

—¡Cuidado, Sissi! —Floramon corrió para ayudar a la chica, pero otro tentáculo la golpeó y apartó.

—No me queda otra —murmuró Ranamon mientras la Scyphozoa alzaba a Sissi —. ¡Tormenta eléctrica!

Los rayos empezaron a caer sobre la medusa, cayendo peligrosamente cerca de Sissi pero logrando partir algunos tentáculos. Floramon no tardó en correr para recibir el cuerpo de su compañera.

—Y ahora, aléjate de aquí, bicho asqueroso… ¡Vapor oscuro!

—¡Ranamon! —llamó Mikemon —. ¡Emily no despierta!

—¡Sissi tampoco reacciona!

—Hay que sacarlas de aquí —dijo Ranamon, buscando alrededor mientras apartaba a los Bakemons.

El panorama a su alrededor no animaba en nada a la guerrera del agua. Por un lado, los guerreros Lyoko originales luchaban con sus clones. A no mucha distancia, Agunimon había sustituido a los hermanos en la lucha contra su copia. Corriendo de un lado para otro, las bestias de la luz y la oscuridad perseguían a los escurridizos SkullSatamon.

—¡Mercurimon! —chilló lo más fuerte que pudo. El guerrero del metal tardó poco en alcanzarla.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó viendo los dos cuerpos tirados, cubiertos por sus compañeras digitales.

—La Scyphozoa ha atrapado a Emily y a Sissi. No responden y debemos sacarlas de aquí.

—Yo me ocupo, no te preocupes —aseguró.

Con cuidado, Mercurimon cargó con las dos chicas mientras las tres digimons le escudaban. En cuanto las tuvo acomodadas, desapareció del lugar, dejándolas solas contra todos. Ranamon suspiró aliviada ante eso, indicando a las dos digimons ante ella que se dispersaran y ayudasen a los demás. Un SkullSatamon pasó por delante de ella, obligándola a retroceder justo para esquivar a la bestia negra que lo perseguía. También los dos Agunimons se interpusieron en su camino, atacándose mutuamente y sin descanso.

—¡Eh! ¿Y Sissi y Em? —preguntó Jeremy, apartando a su clon para acercarse a la del agua.

—La Scyphozoa… Están insconscientes… Mercurimon se las ha llevado.

—¿Ellas también? —preguntó, volviendo a atacar a su clon. Ranamon le envió una descarga de agua que lo empujó más lejos —. Tenía entendido que Lobomon le ha dejado sin tentáculos.

—¿Y si hay más de una?

—Imposible… Jamás supimos cómo destruirla… Es el mejor monstruo de XANA —negó —. Tened cuidado —ambos iban a volver a ponerse a pelear cuando un enorme cuerpo blanco pasó casi arrollándolos —. Vaya pelea…

Los tres hermanos SkullSatamon se divertían a costa de todos. Sin importarles nada, entorpecían los combates de los demás buscando librarse de KendoGarurumon y KaiserLeomon. Desde que ambos se habían librado del falso Agunimon, ambas bestias corrían de un lado para otro esquivando amigos y enemigos en pos del trío que, aunque en mayoría numérica, empezaban a tener problemas para seguir haciendo sus tonterías.

—¡Trueno oscuro!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Has fallado, idiota! —rió uno de los esqueletos ante el ataque del león oscuro.

—Pero yo no. ¡Estrella veloz! —una de las alas partió por la mitad al digimon, haciendo aparecer su digicódigo —. ¡Tuyo, Kumamon!

—¡Recibido! —exclamó el guerrero del hielo, D-Tector en mano y alzado hacia el cúmulo de datos.

—Uno menos —sonrió KaiserLeomon, uniéndose a su hermano y preparándose para salir a la caza de otro esqueleto.

Los rápidos movimientos del dúo de bestias habían hecho crecer ideas en todos los compañeros. Sin que los SkullSatamons lo buscasen, el resto de elegidos aprovechaban el momento en que dichos esqueletos pasaban cerca de ellos para atraer a sus rivales al camino de las dos bestias. Para KaiserLeomon, aquello suponía una pequeña molestia que le obligaba a lanzar un ataque; para KendoGarurumon, simplemente debía redirigirse un metro antes de extender su ala y cortar al digimon que había sufrido la desgracia de encontrarse en su camino. Los clones, en cambio, esquivaron todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, para fastidio de Agunimon.

—¿Es que son inmortales? —protestó esquivando los dardos de fuego.

—En Lyoko, si les dañabas podías destruirles —respondió Odd, corriendo tras su igual.

—¿Y por qué no la palma ya?

—Déjamelo a mí —intervino Aelita —. ¡Campo de energía! —lanzó la esfera rosada contra el Agunimon negro, pero éste siguió como si nada —. Tampoco parece afectarle mis ataques… —comentó antes de esquivar su mismo ataque en oscuro —. ¡Oye!

—Usemos la fuerza pues —sentenció el guerrero del fuego, lanzándose a puños contra el clon.

La idea de digievolucionar al espíritu animal había rondado su mente, pero después de ver cómo su copia se movía exactamente igual a él y respondía con los mismos ataques, el temor a que el clon imitara su digievolución pudo más. No quería causar mayor peligro para sus compañeros. Después de varios intercambios de ataques, una idea empezó a formarse en su mente, pero se vio forzado a apartarla al divisar a la Scyphozoa, protegida por Phantomons y Bakemons.

—¡KendoGarurumon! —chilló, forcejeando con su clon que, repentinamente, había decidido retenerle en vez de atacarle —. ¡Se acerca la Scyphozoa! ¡Ten cuidado!

—¿Otra vez? —gruñó —. ¡Láser solar! —atacó al segundo SkullSatamon.

—¡Pero qué mala puntería! —se burló.

—No la necesita conmigo aquí. ¡Trueno oscuro! —el ataque dio de lleno en el enemigo —. Ya sólo queda uno —dijo antes de ver a Kumamon, feliz sobre sus esquís, dispuesto a recoger los datos.

—Y cortar tentáculos. La Scyphozoa está…

—¿Dónde? —preguntó KaiserLeomon mirando alrededor con preocupación.

—¡Estaba ahí! —exclamó el de la luz.

—¿A quién buscáis, chicos? —rió el último de los esqueletos —. ¡Hueso satánico!

Ambas bestias esquivaron en el último momento antes de lanzarse contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza. KaiserLeomon logró arrebatarle el bastón, lanzándolo en otra dirección y golpeando varios Avispones. SkullSatamon intentó frenar a ambas bestias, pero le fue imposible. Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos digimons ante él se prepararon para lanzar su ataque.

—¡No creáis que funcionará! —exclamó con una sonrisa victoriosa, apartándose hacia atrás. Lo que no esperó fue un ataque de fuego golpeándole por la espalda y evitando que esquivase los otros dos.

—¡Al fin logro algo! —exclamó Agunimon —. ¿Dónde está la Scyophozoa?

—¡Ha desaparecido! —informó KendoGarurumon interponiéndose entre él y un ataque del clon de fuego —. Ten cuidado…

—¡Ahí! —señaló de pronto el de la oscuridad —. Bicho cobarde…

—¡Cuidado, Ranamon! —intentó alertar el de fuego.

—Céntrate en tu clon. Nosotros nos ocupamos —aseguró el de la luz.

Los dientes de KaiserLeomon lograron su cometido: la medusa dejó ir a la guerrera del agua, que cayó fuertemente contra el suelo. Interponiéndose entre el monstruo y la caída, la bestia de la oscuridad vio a su hermano arremetiendo con toda su fuerza y velocidad contra la medusa, que no pudo hacer nada para librarse del golpe. Un trueno de Beetlemon obligó a la bestia de la luz a apartarse rápidamente.

—¡Están marchando! —informó Odd.

—¿Alguien puede decirme qué demonios ha sido esto? —preguntó William, clavando la espada en el suelo y apoyándose en ella.

—XANA ha detenido su ataque… ¿Por qué?

—La Scyphozoa ha atacado otra vez, esta vez a Ranamon —informó Grumblemon.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —preguntaron todos.

—La ha hecho aparecer un Phantomon —explicó.

—También se la ha llevado así ahora —agregó Kumamon, deteniendo sus esquís junto al de la tierra —. Por poco no me atrapa a mí por haberla sorprendido…

—¿Esos Phantomons la llevaban oculta? —se sorprendió Aelita.

—¿Estás bien, Kumamon? —preguntó Agunimon.

—Le he congelado la capa, pero no he logrado mucho más —respondió.

—¿Dónde están Kazemon, Sissi y Emily? —preguntó Ulrich.

—También las ha cogido la Scyphozoa —respondió Mikemon.

—¿Cuatro en una única batalla? ¡Es imposible que se regenere tan rápido!

—Sissi no logró romper ningún tentáculo. La golpeó y logró que soltara a Emily, pero no consiguió romper ninguno —dijo cabizbaja Floramon.

—Ranamon sí ha logrado cortarle cuando cogió a Sissi —explicó la gata atigrada.

—Aun así, es demasiado rápido…

—¿Podemos debatir esto en el pueblo? —rugió KendoGarurumon. Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia la bestia de luz —. Necesitan ayuda allí dentro.


	18. 17 - Cuatro más

¡Saludos a todos aquellos que ya creían que no habría capítulo nuevo!

He estado algo liada intentando arreglar toda la tecnología que le ha dado por fastidiarse de la noche a la mañana y me ha tenido (y me tiene) de cabeza.

Nada más que decir, así que... _**DISCLAIMER**_ : una vez más, recordarle al mundo que Code Lyoko & Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily o a mí, que sólo la idea es nuestra así como algún que otro personaje. También una vez más, recordar que cualquier coincidencia en personajes con el oc de otra persona (ya sea de fanfic o de fanart) preferimos que se hable primero a que se acuse y critique de robo.

Dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir, disfrutad del capítulo de nuevo quienes ya conozcáis la historia y, quien no, esperamos de todo corazón que os guste el ritmo que está siguiendo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Cuatro más**

A nadie le extrañó ver a Bokomon caminando de una cama a otra atendiendo a las chicas. Zoe intentaba hablar con Koichi mientras Emily y Sissi permanecían tumbadas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la rubia al ver entrar a los demás, señalando a Chiaki en la cama y a Koichi negándose a responder.

—La Scyphozoa también la ha cogido —respondió Kouji.

—¿Es por nuestra culpa? ¿Por qué no hemos podido librarnos de ella? —temió Sissi.

—Ella le rompió varios tentáculos cuando te ayudó —se acercó Floramon.

—Al parecer, los Phantomons la llevan en sus capas —informó Mikemon, acercándose a Emily —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor… ¿Es posible que hagan eso? ¿Qué lleven esos digimons a ese monstruo?

—Es posible que, si son capaces de arrastrar a su dimensión a otros seres, con los monstruos sea lo mismo —comentó Zoe.

—Habremos de estar más alerta pues —decidió Takuya —. ¿Estáis bien las tres?

—Más o menos —respondieron.

—Una cosa es segura. Ahora habrá también clones de Kazemon, Ranamon, Emily y Sissi —señaló Jeremy.

—¿Por qué a ellas? Habría sido más peligroso atrapar a KendoGarurumon y a KaiserLeomon —dijo Teruo.

—Posiblemente, el tener una evolución mayor los convertía en peligrosos para la Scyphozoa —dejó ir Aelita —. Son más grandes en tamaño y, permíteme decirlo, son más rápidos que los demás.

—Puede que sí —apoyó Yumi.

—En cuanto Chiaki despierte, deberíamos marchar —dijo JP —. Este pueblo es muy importante como para que sigamos combatiendo aquí. Y si van a aparecer más clones, está claro que las cosas se van a poner muy feas… Por más clones que hayan, dudo que se les ocurra la brillante idea de enviar menos monstruos o menos digimons.

—Tienes razón. Hay que marchar antes de que el ejército sea más grande —aceptó William.

—¿Qué tal si ayudamos a Swanmon de mientras? —preguntó Takuya.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio vas a cuidar de los bebés después de lo de hoy? —preguntó Odd hundiéndose en el sitio.

—Es la mejor forma para despistar la mente de los problemas —secundó Kouji, caminando hasta su hermano y tirando de él —. Anda y ayúdame a encontrar gemelos.

—¿Tú también? —se sorprendió Odd.

—No es mala idea —sonrió Aelita.

Ante la mirada del rubio, prácticamente todos salieron de vuelta a la zona de los bebés. La digimon estuvo muy agradecida con ellos, especialmente cuando llegó un Trailmon con la intención de llevar a los bebés a sus respectivas aldeas. Para cuando Chiaki despertó, el grupo entero llevaba descansando media hora.

—Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho aquí, chicos. Me habéis ayudado muchísimo… Sólo lamento haberos hecho perder tanto tiempo —se lamentó.

—Tranquila, somos nosotros los que debemos agradecerte por habernos dejado pasar la noche aquí, aun con el riesgo que eso ha conllevado —dijo Katsuharu.

—¡Nosotros iremos con vosotros! —exclamó Patamon, volando hasta quedar sobre la cabeza de Kouji —. Os ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

—¿Seguro?

—Pues claro, somos los tres grandes ángeles. ¿Qué crees que diría la gente si no luchásemos por el Digimundo? —preguntó Lopmon cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus enormes orejas se agitaron de un lado a otro.

—Pero ahora estáis en nivel infantil —señaló Zoe.

—Con vosotros a nuestro lado, seguro que creceremos más rápido —sonrió Salamon.

—No veo problema siempre y cuando se queden con Bokomon y Neemon cuando hayan problemas —convino Jeremy.

—¡No molestaremos, prometido! —sonrieron los tres.

Tras despedirse de Swanmon, y cargando con mochilas preparadas para el largo viaje, el grupo empezó a abandonar el Pueblo del comienzo. Al frente, Takuya hablaba tranquilamente con los gemelos sin preocupación alguna. De pronto, se detuvo en seco y giró hacia los demás.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa tonta. Más de uno cayó al suelo, murmurando maldiciones en varios idiomas.

—Menudo idota estás hecho —soltó Kouji dándole una colleja que hizo encoger al de fuego.

—Eso se pregunta antes de salir, no media hora después de empezar a andar, bobo —Koichi también le golpeó, pero más flojo.

—No había pensado en ello —admitió.

—¡Tú ibas por delante! ¡A algún sitio nos estabas llevando! —chillaron los demás.

—Está bien, está bien, ya no digo nada más en lo que queda de día. ¿Contentos?

—Eso no se lo cree nadie —susurró Tommy. A su alrededor, más de uno rió.

—Se admiten sugerencias pues —dijo JP.

—Decididlas vosotros —señaló Ulrich —. Nosotros no conocemos el Digimundo, no tenemos ni idea de a dónde podemos acabar…

—Deberíamos ir en busca de información —convino Kitsumon.

—Sí, y saber dónde hay más torres activadas —asintió Lunamon.

—Sería interesante para desactivarlas y robarle energía a XANA —aceptó Aelita —. ¿Dónde podríamos descubrir eso?

—¡El mercado de Akiba! —exclamaron todos los que conocían el Digimundo.

—¿Un mercado? ¿Podré comprar ropa nueva? —preguntó Sissi.

—Si cuentas con dinero de este mundo, sí. No te servirá el del mundo humano —respondió Zoe.

—Entonces vayamos al mercado —dijo Jeremy abriendo su portátil —. ¿Está muy lejos?

—En la región del hielo, pasados los mares tropicales —respondió Kouji —. Un poco alejada de aquí, sí.

—Pues mejor encender motores —declaró Jeremy.

—Este mundo es peor que Lyoko… Allí todo eran sectores claramente separados… Aquí tan pronto estás en un bosque como te encuentras en el desierto —remugó Odd.

Cada uno en su vehículo, el grupo entero puso rumbo al mercado de Akiba sin contratiempo alguno. Absolutamente nada interrumpía el avance del grupo.

—¡Todo tranquilo en el horizonte! —declaró Chaiki descendiendo su nube al nivel de los demás.

—Será que XANA también necesita munición —bromeó Odd.

—Más te vale rezar para que no esté en el mercado, graciosillo —respondió Jeremy.

—No queda mucho para llegar al último punto cálido antes de la región del hielo, chicos —anunció Takuya.

Pocos minutos más tarde, el grupo entero empezó a ver el inequívoco blanco del hielo. Los rostros de todos los que desconocían el Digimundo reflejaron molestia cuando el suelo helado ocupó el terreno arenoso sobre el que se habían estado desplazando, así como el frío aire que les recibió de repente.

—¿No podría haber una zona de aclimatación? —protestó Sissi temblando.

—Lo sentimos, el Digimundo es así —sonrió Tommy, resbalando con los esquís como si nada.

—Eh, Sissi, usa mi sudadera —ofreció Odd, acercándose con la prenda en las manos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Me imaginaré que estoy en el sector del hielo. Allí también hacía frío, pero acabé acostumbrándome —se encogió de hombros.

—Maldición, esto es peor que el sector del hielo —observó Ulrich intentando dominar su moto.

—¡Ulrich, delante! —alertó Kitsumon.

—¡Seas lo que seas, si estás vivo, será mejor que te apartes! —chilló al identifiar unos bultitos blancos con manchas lilas y pelo rojizo.

Los pequeños digimons alzaron sus cabezas a la vez, empezando a gritar en cuanto identificaron la verdosa moto acercándose a gran velocidad fuera de control. Otras dos motos se cruzaron en su trayectoria, obligándole a derrapar y forzando el frenado hasta acabar a escasos centímetros de una de aquellas criaturas.

—Por qué poco —suspiró aliviado el samurai —. Gracias, chicos.

—No hay de qué —respondieron los gemelos, deteniéndose uno a cada lado.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Aelita.

—Aún me va el corazón a mil —respondió Ulrich.

—Deberíais llevar algo llamativo, Gomamons. Con tanto blanco, de espaldas a duras penas sí se os ve —dijo Zoe, deteniendo el aerodeslizador y bajando junto a ellos.

—Por aquí no circulan Trailmons, así que no hay peligro —dijo uno.

—Bueno, salvo por vosotros, que también pasáis por aquí —señaló otro.

—Eh, ¡tú eres la chica del viento! —exclamó un tercero, acercándose a Zoe y volteándose a sus compañeros —. ¡La que eliminó los remolinos!

—¿En serio? —preguntaron varios.

—Sí, soy yo —sonrió Zoe.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Han regresado! —corearon todos.

—¿Les conocéis? —preguntó Yumi.

—Mi espíritu digital animal se encontraba hundido en el mar y provocaba remolinos a la entrada de la Isla Goma, el hogar de los Gomamons —explicó la rubia.

—¿Sabéis que hay digimons que se han vuelto locos y monstruos rarísimos? —preguntó un Gomamon.

—También hay extraños monolitos negros —añadió otro —. ¿Habéis vuelto para acabar arreglar de nuevo las cosas?

—Exactamente —asintió Takuya.

—¡El Digimundo volverá a ser pacífico pronto! —exclamaron todos.

—Por cierto, ¿ocurre algo de todo eso en vuestra isla? —preguntó Jeremy.

—No, nada —negó uno. Los demás fueron negando uno tras otro.

—Gracias de todos modos…

—¿Vais al mercado vosotros también? —preguntó Chiaki.

—No, sólo hemos venido a pescar —sonrió el más cercano a la chica.

—Tened cuidado pues.

—¡Y vosotros! —exclamaron.

—Va, sigamos, que me estoy helando aquí —protestó Sissi. Floramon intentaba ayudarla a entrar en calor frotándole los brazos por encima de la sudadera de Odd.

A paso más lento, el grupo entero dejó atrás a los Gomamons y continuaron el camino. Al contrario que JP y Jeremy, cuyos tanques no perdían la dirección en ningún momento, los demás sufrían por el manejo de sus vehículos.

—Yo no aguanto más tanto suelo resbaladizo —se rindió Ulrich. De pronto, su moto empezó a flotar.

—Eh, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Koichi.

—Estoy preocupado por mi vida con tanto suelo resbaladizo y tantos volantazos a diestra y siniestra —respondió.

—Suertudo —llamó la atención William. Su quad corría el riesgo de chocar con Takuya.

—Tú también puedes hacerlo, si quieres —informó Jeremy. Un par de palabras más tarde, el quad estaba flotando varios centímetros por encima del hielo —. Y también pueden hacerlo Takuya y los gemelos.

—Prefiero el suelo. Es un desafío entretenido —sonrió Takuya.

—Aunque me parece surrealista ver una moto voladora… Takuya es un peligro sobre ruedas. ¿Cómo dices que se hace eso de flotar? —preguntó Kouji.

Los dos tanques, Tommy y sus esquís y el auto loco de Takuya fueron los únicos que continuaron sobre hielo. Más de uno se había acercado al menor y le había ofrecido asiento, aun siendo ocupado por algún digimon, temiendo por su vida ante las maniobras del guerrero del fuego. El de hielo rió quitándole importancia.

—¡Ya llegamos! —señaló Katsuharu.

—Hora de quitarnos la ropa —rió Takuya.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? —se escandalizó Emily.

—Mira atentamente al frente —se le acercó Teppei, aprovechando para apoyarse en el dragonfly un poco.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —gritó Sissi.

—Lo que hace del mercado de Akiba un sitio habitable: la gran caldera —respondió Tommy, acelerando su ritmo de esquiada.

En cuestión de segundos, el grupo entero dejó atrás el hielo y la nieve al mismo tiempo que el ambiente se volvía más cálido. Si bien el cambio no había sido tan brusco como al entrar en la región del hielo, el grupo enseguida notó el calor y empezó a deshacerse de la ropa extra.

—Así que esa enorme caldera es la razón por la que se puede pasear como si nada por este lugar… ¿Y cómo funciona? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Son datos. Todo aquí son datos. El fuego siempre está encendido porque son datos programados para ello —explicó Gaomon.

—Pues seguro que semejante monstruo come muchos datos —silbó Odd.

—No es un monstruo, es una caldera —corrigió Labramon —. La única vida que tiene son las llamas.

Tras hacer desaparecer los vehículos, el grupo entero empezó a caminar, aún debatiendo a qué puesto deberían ir primero para obtener información.

—¡Te digo yo que es una epidemia que vuelve a los más amables digimons en monstruos peores que Devimon! —gritó un Otamamon.

—No creo que las cosas sean así —le respondió un Agumon.

—¿Y qué explicación le das entonces? ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana nos atacan cuando intentamos cruzar su aldea? —recriminó un Shakomon.

—Pues no lo sé, yo no vivo por ahí —se defendió el dinosaurio anaranjado.

—Será por esas cosas raras que han aparecido por todo el Digimundo —intentó ayudar un Gabumon.

—¿Y quién las ha puesto? Dudo que lo hayan hecho los propios Frigimons —protestó una Palmon con su estridente voz.

—No, no, los Frigimons no, pero… —empezó a hablar el dinosaurio, pero los otros tres ya estaban listos para gritar de nuevo.

—¿Qué os ocurre? —interrumpió Patamon.

—¿A que lo que ocurre es por culpa de los que han puesto esas cosas raras en nuestro mundo? —le preguntó Gabumon.

—¿Cosas raras?

—Esas cosas altas y oscuras con una neblina roja encima —ayudó Agumon.

—¿Las torres? —preguntó Aelita.

—Si es así como se llaman… —respondieron los cinco a la vez, mirándose con confusión.

—¿No habéis visto nunca ninguna? —preguntó Takuya.

—Hemos oído hablar de ellas, pero no hemos visto nada —dijo rápidamente el Otamamon.

—Al norte viven unos Frigimons muy simpáticos y amables que de pronto se han vuelto malos —explicó la Palmon.

—Es posible que sea la torre. ¿Vamos? —preguntó William.

—Cuanto antes acabemos con ella, mejor para nosotros y peor para XANA —dijo JP.

Sin dudarlo, el grupo corrió hacia el norte, saliendo del mercado antes de materializar los vehículos y poner rumbo al pueblo de los Frigimons. Tardaron bastante en llegar, pero absolutamente nada en divisar la figura de la torre, con su parte superior en rojo.

—Preparaos para la bienvenida, chicos —avisó Jeremy.

—¿Y esos monstruos? —preguntó Teruo, señalando dos figuras flotando alrededor de la edificación.

—¡Mantas voladoras! Empezaba a preocuparme por no verlas —respondió Odd.

—Genial, más bichos —suspiró Sissi.

—Los eliminaremos también —declaró Mikemon, lista para saltar desde el dragonfly.

—Las mantas disparan rayos desde el morro —empezó a decir Jeremy —. Su punto débil está en el lomo.

—Y tened cuidado, pueden soltar pequeñas minas capaces de permanecer flotando en el aire —avisó Ulrich.

—Más molestias en la pelea —suspiró Zoe.

Para sorpresa de los chicos, la llegada a aquella torre no parecía haber sido prevista por Xana-Lucemon. La torre se encontraba únicamente protegida por las mantas y los Frigimons del lugar. No le fue difícil a Emily encontrar un hueco por el que colarse para desactivar la torre, en cuya pared superior apareció una huella de gato.

—¡Misión cumplida! —sonrió la chica saliendo de la torre. Alrededor de ellos, auras oscuras abandonaban los cuerpos de los Frigimons.

—¡Así se hace, Em! —animó la gata atigrada.

—¿Niños humanos? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó un Frigimon.

—Estabais siendo controlados por Xana-Lucemon —respondió Jeremy —. Pero ya no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Nadie podrá volver a controlaros.

—¿Y los monstruos voladores? —preguntó otro.

—Eliminados. Por aquí no volverán a aparecer —dijo Odd.

—Deberíamos regresar al mercado —dijo Bokomon —. Este frío llega hasta los huesos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la idea —alzó la mano Sissi.

—De paso, podemos avisar de que ya no hay peligro —dijo Lopmon.

—Luchar da hambre —corearon Odd, Takuya y Dracomon —. ¡Hora de ir a comer!

—Pobre del que tenga que pagar la comida —dijo Tommy.

—Ah, no, yo no voy al mismo local que ellos —declaró Aelita.

—Podemos ir a otros locales y dejarlos a ellos por otro lado —señaló Kouji.

—¿Quieres que deje a Dracomon a solas con esos dos? —se sorprendió William.

—Me ofrezco como tu compañero digimon por un rato —se le acercó Labramon.

—También puedes llevar a Dracomon contigo y pagar únicamente lo suyo, lejos del local en el que caigan los otros dos cerdos glotones —señaló Sissi.

—Ya veré qué hago —suspiró William.

—Va, chicos, que hace frío —llamó Salamon, subida al aerodeslizador de Zoe.

El silencio reinaba en la Rosa de las Estrellas. El grito de rabia de Xana-Lucemon había hecho que absolutamente todos en el lugar dejasen lo que estaban haciendo, sus respiraciones a duras penas sí se oían. Más de uno y más de dos se acercó al salón en el que el ángel caído se encontraba, ansiosos de saber qué había ocurrido y deseosos de que ello conllevase a una misión que les ayudase a subir rangos.

Desde su trono, Xana-Lucemon observaba los presentes en la sala, aún incrédulo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Junto a Myotismon, quien mantenía la vista baja por temor a ser el foco de la ira del ángel, los clones observaban sin expresión alguna a su amo. A ellas se habían unido las versiones oscuras de Sissi, Emily y Ranamon, las tres igual de inexpresivas que el resto. En la pared contraria, donde todos los extraños mecanismos del señor de la Rosa de las Estrellas, la Scyphozoa flotaba desprovista de tentáculos.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró el ángel caído, los ojos fijos de pronto en los tentáculos en el suelo —. ¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto?

—Mi señor…

—¡Esto no debería haber pasado! —gritó, haciendo encogerse a Myotismon —. ¡Esto no debería…!

—¿Dónde estoy? —oyeron de pronto una voz femenina. Dos cabezas se voltearon al extraño tubo de la maquinaria —. ¿Qué lugar es este?

Con cuidado, una versión oscura de Kazemon salió del tubo, mirando alrededor con lentitud. Xana-Lucemon se levantó del trono aún más lentamente, mientras que Myotismon dudaba entre moverse o permanecer quieto, al igual que todos los clones. Estos sólo habían movido levemente la cabeza hacia la nueva figura.

—¿Qué sitio es este? —preguntó de nuevo BlackKazemon.

—Estás en la Rosa de las Estrellas —respondió Xana-Lucemon —. Mi castillo.

—¿Eres un rey? —preguntó la digimon.

—Puedes llamarme así —asintió con una pequeña sonrisa maligna el ángel.

—¿Y dices que este lugar es tu castillo? —preguntó de nuevo la digimon, mirando otra vez alrededor.

—Sí. El lugar desde el que dominaremos el mundo digital.

—¿Eso no sería más bien una base? —cuestionó la digimon. El ángel caído cogió aire lentamente.

—Vosotros, mis soldados, podéis llamarlo así —aceptó.

—Pues, la verdad, necesita un buen repaso —dejó ir, cruzándose de brazos y caminando de un lado para otro —. ¡En menudo sitio he acabado! Este no es lugar para que una chica tan guapa como yo pueda lucirse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo Xana-Lucemon.

—Pues eso —dijo como si el otro fuese un crío —. Le falta luz, muchísima luz, a este lugar —dijo señalando varios puntos y empezando a sacar defectos.

—La clonación ha fallado —murmuró Xana-Lucemon —. Ha fallado —repitió, mirando los tentáculos.

Las cosas parecían estar yendo de fábula para el malvado ser, que veía el aumento de su ejército invencible, cuando una repentina descarga eléctrica dañó a la Scyphozoa, cortándole los tentáculos en pleno traspaso de datos y provocando que la creación de aquella versión oscura de Kazemon se viese amenazada por el fracaso.

—¿Vosotros qué pensáis, chicos? —preguntó de pronto BlackKazemon a los clones. Ninguno se movió ni le respondió —. ¡Eo! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola? —preguntó dando golpecitos a la cabeza del Agunimon oscuro —. He aquí un grupo de muditos… O tontitos… ¡¿Por qué a una mega estrella como yo le pasan estas cosas?! ¡Yo debería estar ahora mismo rodeada de fans! ¡No de sosainas paliduchos que parecen estatuas!

—Señor —un Phantomon entró en la sala, haciendo que, al abrir la puerta, muchos que habían estado espiando se ocultasen —, hemos perdido una torre.

La voz de BlackKazemon fue lo único que siguió sonando en el lugar. Xana-Lucemon apretó los puños y se dejó caer de nuevo en su trono, su respiración poco a poco más agitada.

—Enséñanoslo —ordenó. Rápidamente, el Phantomon se quitó su collar y alzó al frente para que el ángel y el vampiro observasen la escena.

—Esos niños se han hecho con una de las torres del norte de la región del hielo —se atrevió a mencionar Myotismon.

—Ya lo veo —asintió Xana-Lucemon, mirando con rabia al vampiro.

—Este lugar es muy soso, definitivamente… ¡Al igual que todos sus habitantes! —exclamó BlackKazemon, uniéndose a ellos y observando el colgante del Phantomon —. Pero he de decir que tiene cosas graciosas…

—No puedo más con ella —murmuró el ángel.

—¿Qué ordena, mi señor? —preguntó Myotismon, apartándose y dejando al hada pegada a las imágenes del colgante.

—Eliminarla y…

—¡Qué pasada! ¿Todo eso está fuera de aquí? —preguntó dando palmaditas —. Oh, cielos… ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Quién es él? —preguntó mirando a Xana-Lucemon —. Quiero a ese chico. ¿Se puede?

Xana-Lucemon observó sorprendido a la clon del viento, que había vuelto la mirada al punto de su interés y ordenaba al Phantomon que no hiciese desaparecer la imagen del colgante. Poco a poco, el ángel caído fue acercándose hasta quedar junto a ella, observando por encima de ella la figura que llamaba su atención. Con una sonrisa maligna, regresó al trono y tomó asiento.

—Espero órdenes, mi señor —recordó Myotismon.

—No hagáis nada. Puede que al final nos sea de gran utilidad.

—¿Señor?

—Al parecer, querido Myotismon, nuestra hadita se ha enamorado —dijo aguantando la risa el ángel.

—¿Y cómo nos beneficia eso?

—BlackKazemon —llamó. La digimon alzó la vista rápidamente —. ¿Lo quieres de verdad?

—¡Completamente! —asintió enderezándose.

—¿Quieres ir a por él?

—¡Sí!

—Pues podrás ir —asintió.

—¡Estupendo! —saltó con una felicidad inusual en la Rosa de las Estrellas —. Pronto serás mío —susurró mirando de nuevo el colgante.

—Sigo sin entender qué ocurre, mi señor —murmuró Myotismon, temeroso de la respuesta.

—Muy pronto, el guerrero de la luz caerá en la más profunda oscuridad y nadie podrá salvarle —dijo, riendo con fuerza.

Absolutamente nadie se movió ni dijo nada… Salvo la curiosa hada oscura, cuyas alas empezaban a moverse con alegría.


	19. 18 - Pelea de gatas

¡Saludos! Me he retrasado sin aviso, pero es que he estado demasiado liada, incomunicada por muchos lados y sin tiempo para actualizar.

Pocas excusas más que dar, así que vamos con el _**DISCLAIMER**_ de turno que seguro os lo conocéis de memoria: ni Code Lyoko, ni Digimon Frontier, ni los personajes reconocibles nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí. De nuestra autoría son una minoría muy evidente. Cualquier parecido con el personaje de otro escritor/dibujante, por favor hablad con cualquiera de nosotras primero antes de criticar de mala manera.

Aceptamos críticas positivas y negativas siempre y cuando se hagan de forma educada, sin faltar al respeto y, por encima de todo, sin creerse que somos dos locas de psiquiatra que se han escapado de un manicomio. Cualquiera puede tener una idea que a algunos les parece interesante y a otros, quizás algo imposible. Pero aún no se nos ha prohibido soñar o imaginar, así que... Ahí lo dejo (para que haga relleno xD).

¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Pelea de gatas**

BlackRanamon abrió los ojos dentro de su escáner. Poco a poco, sin expresión alguna, salió del tubo y se adelantó hasta Xana-Lucemon.

—¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, amo? —habló la oscura guerrera del agua.

—¡Perfecto! Ha salido a la perfección —sonrió el malvado —. BlackRanamon, ¿ves aquella hada de allí? —señaló —. Es BlackKazemon. Tu misión consiste en que la vigiles y te asegures que regresa aquí después de cada misión.

—Recibido, señor —respondió la clon del agua.

—Amo, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que ha hecho exactamente? —pidió saber Myotismon.

—He programado a este clon para controlar a aquella —respondió caminando con calma hasta el hada oscura —. BlackKazemon, querida…

—¿Sí? —preguntó, el colgante del Phantomon en sus manos aún mostrando la misma imagen.

—Si te interesa este chico, trabaja para mí. Obedece mis órdenes, lucha para mí y te prometo que conseguirás hacerte con él.

—¿Qué? —el hada oscura se levantó de golpe y lo miró entre sorprendida y molesta, gesto que el ángel caído intentó ignorar —. ¿Voy a tener que estropearme las manos peleando contra otros? ¡Yo haré las cosas a mi manera!

—Escúchame —dijo intentando mantener la calma —. Es poco lo que te pido… Necesito atrapar a este otro chico —dijo pidiendo con un gesto al Phantomon que cambiase la imagen reflejada en el colgante —. Si ayudas en esa misión, te aseguro que haré lo que sea para que tengas lo que más quieres en este mundo.

—¿De verdad vas a hacer que esté conmigo? ¿Para siempre? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí. Todo tuyo.

—Está bien… Acepto.

—Sabia elección —sonrió —. Partiréis al amanecer.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! ¿Acaso no sabes que me tengo que preparar antes de salir? ¡No puedo salir hecha un adefesio ante mis seguidores!

—BlackRanamon, por favor… —pidió Xana-Lucemon.

La oscura del agua se acercó y, tomando del brazo al hada oscura, tiró de ella hacia la salida, ignorando sus palabras, sus protestas y sus quejas, así como los golpecitos en su mano para que la soltase. Los demás clones no tardaron en seguirlas en el mayor de los silencios.

—Dudo que se pueda mantener quieta a esa dichosa hada —susurró Myotismon.

La búsqueda de información llevó a los niños elegidos de vuelta a la aldea de los Frigimon. Mientras algunos ayudaban a los digimons de nieve a preparar lo necesario para pasar allí la noche, otros rondaron el páramo helado asegurando los alrededores. Aelita trabajó en el interior de la torre por más de media hora durante la cual Lunamon esperó a la entrada de la misma sin moverse ni un milímetro.

—He logrado descargar un par de mapas más —informó cuando el grupo se reunió para la cena —. Imagino que en alguno de ellos aparecerá la Rosa de las Estrellas.

—Pues no —respondió JP, asomado al ordenador de Jeremy —. Queda algo más al norte de esta zona —señaló.

—Pues vaya… Seguimos sin nada útil —se hundió en el sitio Odd.

—Al menos, tenemos un mapa con el que ver por dónde vamos —remarcó Jeremy.

—Ya, qué bien…

—Eh, chicos, ¿qué tal si lo dejáis para mañana? —propuso Patamon, volando hasta quedar en el centro del grupo —. Lleváis todo el día trabajando.

—Necesitáis descansar y recuperar energías —añadió Salamon.

—Los Frigimons han dicho que ellos vigilarán esta noche para agradeceros la ayuda desactivando la torre —informó Lopmon.

—Así aún avanzamos menos —resopló Sissi.

—El camino aún es muy largo —se le acercó Salamon —. Necesitáis descansar.

Aunque algunos marcharon a regañadientes, prácticamente todos se quedaron dormidos a la vez. Las voces de los Frigimons alertando de peligro, con el sol ya alzándose en el horizonte, fue lo que les sacó de sus sueños.

—Genial, vienen con Phantomons —observó William.

—Así que la Scyphozoa también ronda el grupo —murmuró Floramon, mirando a su compañera humana —. Esta vez no le dejaremos acercarse a nadie.

—Eso habrá que verlo —dijo Teruo señalando al frente —. Creo que hay más clones.

—Creo que Sissi va a descubrir lo que significa tener cuentas pendientes consigo misma —rió Odd.

—¡¿Me ha hecho un clon?! Eso sí que no lo perdono —se arremangó la chica.

—Emily, Ranamon y Kazemon también tienen clones —nombró Teppei.

—Pues sí que ha ido rapidito XANA —respondieron las tres, claramente molestas por la idea.

Al frente del batallón enemigo, BlackRanamon alzó el brazo ordenando a todos que se detuviesen. Takuya estaba a punto de preguntar por qué el clon de la guerrera del agua lideraba el equipo cuando una voz ligeramente familiar llegó hasta ellos con fuerza.

—¡En vivo es mucho mejor y todo!

—¿Ese clon acaba de hablar? —preguntó sorprendido Jeremy, señalando a BlackKazemon.

—Incluso parece tener emociones —dijo Aelita, señalando cómo aquella hada oscura parecía una cría pequeña ante la que han dejado una montaña de regalos.

—Sí, sí, es perfecto. ¿A que tengo buen ojo? —le preguntó a la clon del agua. La otra no respondió.

—¿Por qué, de todos los clones, ha tenido que ser el mío el que parece imbécil? —preguntó Zoe, la molestia creciendo en su interior ante la forma de actuar de aquel clon.

—Bueno, pues voy —dijo la Kazemon oscura, dando un pequeño saltito y volando con rapidez hasta el grupo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Takuya.

Más de uno al frente sacó su D-Tector con intención de evolucionar, pero el pasar veloz del hada oscura, ignorándoles por completo, hizo que las palabras muriesen antes de salir por sus bocas. Lentamente, voltearon la cabeza, algo preocupados, al oír risas y comentarios poco bélicos a sus espaldas.

—¡Yo pensaba que sería una roca! ¡Pero se le abraza genial! —chilló el hada oscura.

—¿Qué…? —Kouji, atrapado en el abrazo del clon, no entendía nada.

—¡ESPÍRITU DIGITAL, DIGIEVOLUCIÓN! ¡KAZEMON! —la auténtica guerrera del viento se acercó con grandes pasos hasta ellos. Tomó del brazo a Kouji, tiró de él con cuidado y, en cuanto tuvo una apertura, alejó su clon de una patada —. ¡ALÉJATE DE KOUJI!

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para copiarme? —protestó BlackKazemon, recuperándose del golpe.

—¿Copiarte? ¡TÚ ERES LA COPIA, SO IDIOTA! —gritó Kazemon, apartando cada vez más al chico de la luz de la clon.

—¡YO NO SOY IDIOTA! ¡TE ORDENO QUE LE SUELTES AHORA MISMO!

—¿Tú, ordenarme a mí? ¡Que sepas que le suelto porque quiero, no porque un gusano asqueroso como tú me lo ordena! —respondió la otra, dejando ir a Kouji algo bruscamente.

—¿Gusano asqueroso? ¿GUSANO ASQUEROSO HAS DICHO? ¡¿PERO QUIÉN TE HAS PENSADO QUE ERES TÚ PARA HABLARME ASÍ?

—¡SOY KAZEMON, LA ÚNICA E INDISCUTIBLE GUERRERA DEL VIENTO!

—¡JA! ¡YO SOY LA GUERRERA DEL VIENTO! ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE, PERDEDORA!

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kouji, apartándose poco a poco del par de hadas.

—¡TÚ NO TE METAS! —gritaron ambas, encarándose a él. La sorpresa inundó sus rostros, que se voltearon para mirarse —. ¡NO LE GRITES! ¡NO, NO LE GRITES TÚ! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TE ODIO, MALDITA! ¡NO, YO TE ODIO MÁS! —chillaban a la vez.

—¡Aplasta a esa moquita muerta, Kazemon! —gritó de pronto Chiaki. Los que la rodeban saltaron sorprendidos.

—Sí, ¡mátala! —gritó Sissi.

—¡No dejes ni un solo dato de esa furcia! —se apuntó Aelita.

—¡Reviéntale esa cara de creída! —gritó Emily.

—¡Que quede claro quién manda! —animó Yumi.

—¿Pero qué les ha dado a las chicas? —preuntó Jeremy.

—Da igual, no podemos quedarnos parados —negó Kouji, señalando a los demás enemigos al frente.

Con ambas Kazemons entretenidas en una pelea a base de patadas, bofetadas, tirones de pelo e insultos, los chicos empezaron a digievolucionar, algunos dándoles tirones a las otras chicas para que reaccionaran y no les dejaran únicamente a ellos peleando. Los clones y Phantomons continuaron quietos aún varios minutos más, preocupando al grupo de niños elegidos, que miraron alrededor por si les habían tendido una trampa.

—Vale, todo aquel sin clon, que se entretenga matando fantasmas —indicó Agunimon, la vista fija en su versión oscura —. Hay que dar con la Scyphozoa antes que ella nos atrape a nosotros.

—Cuenta con ello —asintió Loewemon haciendo aparecer su lanza.

—Acabemos con ellos —se unió Lobomon, ambos sables de luz listos para atacar.

—¡Yay! ¡Pero qué vistas! —gritó BlackKazemon. Una patada en su estómago la empujó varios metros.

—Deja de mirarle, bicho sarnoso —murmuró Kazemon, interponiéndose en el campo visual desprendiendo rabia.

Con algún que otro comentario por parte de BlackKazemon cada vez que tenía visión de Lobomon y el consiguiente grito de rabia de Kazemon, la pelea empezó. Por más que se intentaba, ninguno de los dos grupos lograba sacar ventaja al otro. Mientras los que tenían clon luchaban por encontrar un punto débil en sus copias, los demás afinaban puntería hacia los colgantes de los Phantomons, esquivando guadañas y capas y vigilando constantemente tanto sus propias espaldas como las de los demás, atentos a cualquier indicio de la aparición de la Scyphozoa.

El combate se alargó hasta media hora; viendo inútil continuar, BlackRanamon dio la orden de retirada. Prácticamente todos obedecieron al instante, restando BlackKazemon. El hada seguía a la suya, forzando a la oscura del agua a intervenir en la pelea contra Kazemon para arrastrarla lejos del grupo de elegidos.

—¡No pienses que he acabado contigo, mocosa! —gritó BlackKazemon, los puños en alto como si pudiese alcanzar a su rival.

—¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? —preguntó Jeremy, dudando entre lanzar otro ataque contra su clon fugitivo o ayudar al grupo que intentaba retener a Kazemon.

—La Scyphozoa no ha aparecido —le dijo Gaogamon.

—Ese sinvergüenza de XANA… —decia el hada, intentando quitarse de encima a Beetlemon y a Arbormon —. ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacerme un clon tan estúpido? Ah, cuando ésa regrese… ¡Se va a enterar de lo que soy capaz! La destrozaré, ya veréis…

—Por favor, Kazemon, relájate —pidió el del trueno.

—¡¿Es que acaso no has visto a esa… esa…?! —dijo dándole un empujón y alzando el puño ante él —. ¡Hasta el clon de Odd parece un tipo serio!

—Oye, gracias por decir que yo no soy serio —se cruzó de brazos el original.

—¡Chicos! —el grito de Patamon hizo que casi todas las cabezas se voltearan, aunque las protestas del hada de viento continuaron —. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha o volveréis a encontraros que debéis proteger un pueblo.

—Patamon tiene razón —asintió Aelita.

Regresando todos a sus formas normales, y con Zoe aún echando humo ante la situación que le había tocado sufrir, se despidieron de los Frigimons y retomaron su camino en cuanto Jeremy materializó los vehículos.

—Es increíble… La próxima vez que esa arpía aparezca, más le vale haber rezado todo lo que sepa —siguió hablando Zoe.

—¿Aún con esas? —preguntó Koichi, la moto a una distancia prudente del aerodeslizador por si a la chica le daba por patearle.

—¡¿A santo de qué actúa de esa forma?! ¡Yo no voy lanzándome a abrazar a la gente con tanta confianza! ¡Y tampoco estoy tan loca! XANA, pagarás cara esta broma de mal gusto…

—Quizás sus datos eran erróneos y ha salido tu lado más loco —dejó ir Takuya.

—¡NI LOCA SOY ASÍ, KANBARA! —estalló, cambiando la dirección del aerodeslizador para quedar encima del mini y patearlo. Alguna que otra risa no tardó en llenar el aire —. ¡YO NO VOY POR LA VIDA LANZÁNDOME A KOUJI COMO SI FUESE UNA ALMOHADA!

—Menudo viajecito nos espera como siga así —suspiró JP.

—Pues acabamos de abandonar la región del hielo y esto parece algo seco… No vamos a poder apagar a Zoe —observó Odd.


	20. 19 - Búsqueda y captura

¡YEEEEEY! ¿Qué tal todos?

Antes que nada, debo decir que he empezado a hacer prácticas en una cafetería y no sé hasta cuándo tendré un horario algo caótico (ni si acabaré toda la temporada trabajando -recen lo que sepan para que sí pueda trabajar-). Así que, de obtener el puesto y continuar el resto del verano y lo que salga, si alguna semana veis que no subo o me retraso, sabed que es por incompatibilidad de horario. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible en esos casos.

Al tema, que se hace tarde. Para aquellos que conozcáis la historia por el tiempo que lo subimos en la cuenta de raf-lily, os aviso que empieza una tirada de capítulos con cambios significativos con los que más os vale estar atentos. Espero que me digáis qué os parece el nuevo enfoque y tal.

Y, sin más que decir esta semana, os dejo con el _**DISCLAIMER** _que tanto conocéis: Code Lyoko, Digimon Frontier y, por consiguiente, el elenco participante en esta locura de fic pertenece a Moonscope y a Toei. Sólo aquellos que no os suene de nada y/o no encontréis en ninguna wikipedia especializada nos pertenece (y se cuentan con los dedos de una mano). Cualquier parecido en la trama, los personajes o cualquier cosa con la obra de otra persona (tanto en fic como en art), es casualidad/coincidencia/amigui, pensamos lo mismo. Estaremos encantadas de recibir un review o un mensaje informativo y podemos hablar todo cuanto gustes.

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ : aceptamos reviews críticos siempre y cuando se hagan de forma correcta, educada y sin faltar al respeto ni a nosotras ni a quienes nos leen. Si vienes con malas intenciones, no nos llores si te ofenden nuestras palabras. ¡Ah! Y si no te gusta la historia, te invito a que dejes de seguirnos, te olvides de todo y sigas tu camino en otros fics.

Con todos ya avisados -a quienes lo hayáis leído todo, simplemente sabed que es por rellenar un poquitín y entreteneros dos minutos más ;) -, os dejo ahora sí con el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Búsqueda y captura**

El viaje duró, sin rumbo aparente, dos horas. La aparición de un bosque llamó poderosamente la atención de Renamon y Kitsumon, el zorro rojo llegando a ponerse en pie sobre la moto para preocupación de Ulrich.

—Ahí dentro está la aldea en la que crecimos —informó Renamon.

—Podríamos parar a descansar y averigurar si LightKitsumon y DarkRenamon están ahí con nueva información —secundó Kitsumon.

—Lo que os pasa es que queréis volver a casa ni que sea por unas horas —rió Emily. Los dos zorros desviaron la mirada rápidamente.

—No es que tengamos prisa para llegar a ningún sitio, así que podemos pararnos allí a ver qué encontramos —aceptó Takuya.

—Bueno, podemos parar si logramos llegar —dijo Teruo señalando al frente.

Un gran número de Bakemons aparecieron en la zona, interponiéndose entre ellos y la aldea. Aún sobre los vehículos, más de uno digievolucionó mientras que los otros se las ingeniaron para hacerlo al tiempo que Jeremy desmaterializaba sus vehículos.

—No veo ningún Phantomon ni a la Scyphozoa —buscó Lunamon.

—Pero sí están los clones… —dijo Labramon.

—Mejor, porque tengo unos asuntillos que tratar con cierta copia barata —habló Kazemon, los puños apretados con rabia.

—Ya estamos otra vez —negaron con la cabeza Agunimon y Lobomon.

—¡Hola! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? —saludó BlackKazemon cuando el grupo llegó hasta ellos.

—Ni de coña —respondió Kazemon, lista para lanzarse con los puños por delante.

—Recuerda lo que has de hacer —le advirtió BlackRanamon a su compañera clonada antes de hacer una señal.

De nuevo, la batalla volvía a vaticinar un empate. Los clones atacaban sin descanso, inmunes al agotamiento que sí afectaba a los niños elegidos y sus digimons. Los Bakemons forzaban a los demás a permanecer en una especie de perímetro que ninguno se había percatado, interponiéndose en el camino de cualquiera que intentara salir para tomar una mejor posición y dificultando incluso los combates de los que tenían clon.

—¿Es que no creéis suficiente que me tenga que enfrentar a mí mismo que os tenéis que meter por el medio? —protestó Agunimon, lanzando una llamarada al Bakemon que se había colado en su combate y había ocasionado que el clon le golpease con fuerza.

—¡Trueno de Mjolnir! —atacó Beetlemon, apartando aún más al fantasma del de fuego —. Son más de los que pensaba, es difícil controlar a tantos.

—¡Bombardero de nieve! —Kumamon empezó a recorrer el lugar atacando a toda sábana blanca que veía —. Parecen multiplicarse…

—¡Id con cuidado! ¡Con esta poca visibilidad, aún puede esconderse un Phantomon o la mismísima Scyphozoa! —advirtió Mercurimon.

Ranamon lanzó un nuevo ataque contra su versión oscura. Más de una vez la había visto desviando la mirada hacia otro lado por varios segundos. Incapaz de aguantar más sin mirar, se las ingenió para cambiar de posición con ella y buscar lo que vigilaba el clon de agua.

—Se acabó el juego —habló BlackRanamon —. ¡Corriente de lluvia!

—Se te olvida que juegas con mi elemento —dijo Ranamon, alzando sus manos al frente para controlar el agua que se dirigía a ella.

Para sorpresa de la guerrera del agua, el ataque no fue directo hacia ella. Como si unas paredes invisibles hubiesen aparecido alrededor del grupo, el agua empezó a cubrirlo todo, ralentizando los movimientos de sus compañeros que bajaban la mirada hacia la extraña sensación que les recorría.

—¡Ranamon! ¡Te has pasado! —gritó Grumblemon.

—¡Así no hay quien ataque! —se quejó Beetlemon, forzado a sobrevolar el lugar para atacar, aunque la presencia de ciertas hadas le obligó a regresar al agua —. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada. Os dañaría —se disculpó.

—Si ya sabía yo que ser pequeñito tenía más inconvenientes que ventajas —declaró Kumamon, a hombros de Lobomon.

—¡Yo no he sido! —chilló asustada Ranamon, intentando apartar el agua para ayudar a sus amigos. BlackRanamon se lanzó a atacarla, imposibilitándole detener el aumento de líquido en la zona.

—Salgamos antes de que esto nos ahogue —indicó Jeremy.

Con lentitud por el agua y esquivando ataques, todos empezaron a caminar en busca de una salida de aquella trampa. Kumamon, sobre Lobomon, atacaba a todo cuanto veía disparándole bolas de nieve. Por encima de todos ellos, las dos hadas seguían luchando inmunes al problema que sufrían los de tierra.

—¿Es que no se cansan? —preguntó Mercurimon.

—Alégrate que no estás en medio de esa pelea —le empujó Yumi.

—¡Loewemon! —chilló Kumamon. Bajo él, Lobomon se volteó justo para ver cómo el guerrero de la oscuridad se hundía en el agua.

—¡Hermano!

Las olas empezaron a crecer en la zona donde había desaparecido Loewemon, dificultando aún más los intentos del digimon de la oscuridad para subir a la superficie. Rindiéndose a una salida fácil, buscó al culpable de su situación, topándose con la cadena de un Phantomon atada a su tobillo.

— _No… No, no, no, ¡no! Esos malditos vienen a por mí… ¿Y si… no buscan sólo mis datos?_

A su mente llegaron recuerdos dolorosos que él creía olvidados. La oscura figura con ojos por toda la armadura, empuñando espadas rojas como la sangre; la vez que, queriendo acabar con Agunimon, lo que casi hizo fue matar a su hermano; las peleas contra Beowolfmon… El rostro de Duskmon volvía a llamar a la puerta de su mente mientras la Scyphozoa empezaba a rodearle con los tentáculos.

— _Otra vez no… Por favor…_ —pensó mientras la falta de aire empezaba a pasarle factura.

Se estaba rindiendo cuando sintió algo a su lado tirando de él hacia atrás. Notó el impacto de un ataque y unos brazos arrastrando de él hacia arriba, liberándolo de sus captores. No tardó mucho más en sentir el aire golpeándole el rostro; sin dudarlo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tosió. La digievolución se deshizo, sobresaltando a quien lo arrastraba; podía oír esa voz ordenando a todos moverse rápidos para ayudar a alzar al chico de la oscuridad.

—¡Retirada! —ordenó BlackRanamon, alzándose por encima de todos en una columna de agua que alcanzó a las dos hadas —. ¡Nos vamos, BlackKazemon! ¡Deja de jugar o perderemos lo conseguido!

—La próxima vez será tu fin, niñata. He ganado —sonrió el hada oscura a la digimon del viento original. Algo en su sonrisa hizo estremecer a Kazemon.

—¡Escapan! —exclamó Sissi.

—Déjales, tenemos que sacar a Koichi de aquí —indicó Beetlemon, cargando con el chico y atreviéndose a volar hasta Kazemon —. Vámonos, olvida a tu clon.

—Ya, claro, que la olvide —dijo apretando los puños.

—¡Beetlemon! Bijugamon y yo te acompañamos a la aldea —dijo Kyubimon.

—Será mejor que la anciana Renamon te vea llegar con alguien conocido —añadió el otro zorro.

—Está bien —aceptó el guerrero del trueno.

—Y a los demás nos vendría bien poder movernos con facilidad —dijo Agunimon mirando hacia atrás —. Por si les da por dar media vuelta a aquellos.

—Estoy en ello —resopló Renamon.

—Te ayudo —descendió Kazemon.

—Abre primero un camino para ellos dos —pidió Beetlemon, señalando a los dos zorros.

Mientras Beetlemon con Koichi en brazos y los dos zorros corrían a internarse en el bosque, el resto esperó con la vista alrededor hasta que las guerreras del agua y del viento lograron hacer desaparecer aquella piscina de agua que les impedía moverse.

—¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? —preguntó William mirando el rumbo que habían tomado los otros.

—Al parecer, el Phantomon de la Scyphozoa estaba escondido, a la espera de la piscina de agua para aparecer —informó Agunimon, el agua evaporándose en su cuerpo.

—Maldito… Y ha atrapado a Koichi, ¿no? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Exactamente —asintió —. Por suerte, Lobomon le ha cortado los tentáculos a la Scyphozoa de un solo tajo. ¡Nadie diría que estaba haciéndolo bajo el agua!

—A Kouji no le gusta nada que toquen a su hermano —recordó Kumamon —. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo preciso que fue con las ataduras de LordKnightmon cuando nos llevaron al Pueblo de las judías?

—No está… —dijo de pronto Kazemon. La mirada de todos se posó en ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se acercó Aelita. Estaba a punto de tocarla cuando el digicódigo la envolvió, haciéndola caer de rodillas para temor de todos.

—Se lo han llevado… Se han llevado a Kouji —susurró.

Como si hubiesen sido pinchados, todos saltaron en su posición y empezaron a mirar alrededor, gritando el nombre del guerrero de la luz y buscando alguna señal de su paradero.

A cada vez más distancia, cierta hada oscura daba vueltas en el aire, radiante de felicidad, tomando de las puntas de su capa al Phantomon que les acompañaba. Por debajo, BlackRanamon seguía su avance con el resto de clones y los pocos Bakemons supervivientes del combate mirando de reojo al hada. De tanto en tanto, el clon del agua alzaba la vista hacia el único ser ruidoso del grupo con una extraña sensación en su interior a la que no era capaz de poner nombre.


	21. 20 - Conmoción

¡Aloha a todos! Perdonad la tardanza, justo he empezado a trabajar este mes y hoy es el primer día libre que me han dado. Así que, a partir de ahora, actualizaré el día libre a menos que tenga turno de mañana en jueves, viernes o sábado (días habituales de actualización).

Dicho esto, agradecer los rewiews de **titokenny01** y **welldonecc**. Bienvenidos de nuevo a los dos a la historia.

Y como siempre, _**DISCLAIMER** _más que repetido: Code Lyoko, Digimon Frontier y todo cuanto os suene no nos pertenece a raf-lily ni a mí. Con los dedos de las manos se cuentan las cositas originales que son nuestras. Cualquier parecido con la obra (tanto literaria como artística) de otra persona, por favor, comentadlo antes de criticar o denunciar.

Aceptamos críticas tanto positivas como negativas siempre y cuando sean educadas y correctas. Ninguna de las dos nos haremos responsables del tono con el que respondamos a todo aquello insultante y/o atacante tanto contra nuestra obra, como contra nosotras o nuestros lectores. Agradeceremos vuestros comentarios (y preferimos vuestro silencio cuando lo único que queréis hacer es insultar, así que no malgastéis los dedos tontamente)

Sin más, seguimos con la historia donde la dejamos. ¡Se os quiere a todos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Conmoción**

Todos en la aldea de los zorros habían recibido con los brazos abiertos al grupo, parcialmente informados de la situación. La noticia del secuestro de Kouji fue recibida como un balde para JP, Kyubimon y Bijugamon. El guerrero del trueno apretó los puños y maldijo su despiste, igual que había hecho Takuya todo el camino hasta la entrada del bosque, donde un Kitsumon amarillo y otro verdoso les habían guiado hasta el poblado.

—Deberíamos salir en su búsqueda —propuso Bijugamon —. Aún estamos a tiempo para alcanzarles. ¡No deben estar muy lejos!

—Es muy arriesgado —habló una voz tras ellos.

—Anciana Renamon… —susurró Kyubimon, avanzando un paso hacia la digimon que se acercaba con paso lento.

—No lo entienden —negó Jeremy —. ¡El enemigo es capaz de poseer a quienquiera!

—Lo sé perfectamente. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos —asintió Renamon mirando a su alrededor —. Muchos de ellos han sido víctimas de ese monstruo.

—¡Por eso mismo deberíamos ir! —exclamó Takuya —. Si logran utilizar a Kouji, estaremos en grave peligro.

—Ir ahora, estando débiles, es ofreceros en bandeja para ser secuestrados —negó la anciana digimon, deteniéndose junto a Bijugamon —. Debéis descansar. Y debéis esperar a vuestro compañero.

—¿Cómo está Koichi? —preguntó Chiaki, adelantándose poco a poco.

—Le hemos dado una infusión con la que descansar tranquilo —respondió la digimon.

—¿Dónde?

—Es por aquí —señaló JP.

—Yo también voy —dijo Yumi —. Kyubimon…

—Estaré con los demás —respondió la digimon.

Asintiendo, la morena siguió a los otros dos hasta una cabaña. Los demás, en el más absoluto de los silencios, siguieron a la anciana Renamon hasta una zona abierta en lo que parecía ser el centro del pueblo. Allí ya había preparadas mesas con comida; no dudaron en tomar asiento y empezar a comer, aunque sus estómagos parecían cerrados.

—¿No dedigievolucionáis? —preguntó Sissi, cansada del silencio, mirando a los dos digimons zorros.

—Bueno… —empezó Kyubimon, buscando ayuda en Bijugamon.

—La verdad…

—Yo les he pedido que permanezcan así un poco más —respondió la anciana Renamon —. Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos digievolucionar a nadie en la aldea.

—¿No estáis cansados? —preguntó Dracomon.

—Nos recuperamos quizás a un ritmo más lento que estando en nivel infantil —reconoció Bijugamon.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Todos tenían sus propios debates mentales, dando bocados pequeños a la comida. JP se unió a ellos al rato, diciendo las primeras palabras en muchos minutos de silencio.

—No creo que las chicas salgan en un buen rato —informó mirando por donde había llegado —. Pero ellas también deberían comer.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarles algo —asintió la anciana Renamon. No tardaron en aparecer algunos zorros cargando un par de platos.

Por tercera vez, el silencio se instaló en el claro. Más de uno alzaba la vista hacia los demás, humanos o digimons; más de uno intentó hablar, pero no había forma de decir absolutamente nada. Cansados, Patamon, Salamon y Lopmon empezaron a hablar de temas que normalmente trataban cuando el mundo digital era pacífico y ellos tres grandes ángeles ocupados con papeleos y más reuniones. La curiosidad golpeó a los niños y sus digimons rápidamente; las preguntas no tardaron en volar por la mesa, recibiendo respuestas de los tres pequeños ángeles e intentos de meter información histórica de Bokomon.

—Iré a dar una vuelta —dijo de pronto Zoe, levantándose y echando a andar.

—¡Espera! —pidió Tommy.

—A solas, por favor —alzó una mano —. Simplemente, quiero pensar a solas…

—No es recomendable que vaya sola —murmuró Lunamon.

—Seguro que no le pasará nada —respondió Kyubimon —. Todos en la aldea han sido alertados del peligro, así que están por todas partes vigilando. Estará vigilada.

—Está muy afectada, ¿no? —preguntó Odd.

—Normal, ella era la que mejor panorámica de la batalla tenía y, aún así, no vio el Phantomon con la Scyphozoa que atrapó a Koichi y se llevó a Kouji —señaló Teppei.

—Debe de sentirse fatal consigo misma por no haber estado tan atenta —negó Teruo.

—Creo que iré a ver a Koichi —se levantó Takuya —. Más bien, necesito ir a verle —rectificó —. Necesito saber que está bien…

—Sí lo está, lo ha dicho la anciana Renamon —señaló Ulrich.

—Es más complicado de lo que pensáis —dijo con una mueca antes de echar a correr en busca de la cabaña.

No tardó en encontrarla, ni tampoco en oír voces. Abrió la puerta y entró, topándose con las miradas de Chiaki y Yumi fijas en él.

—¿Cómo está?

—Parece inquieto —respondió Yumi.

—Hemos preguntado a una Renamon y nos ha dicho que quizás tiene pesadillas —informó Chiaki —. Le comentaba a Yumi que es raro, ninguno de nosotros hemos sufrido pesadillas… Ni hemos estado inconscientes tanto tiempo como él —dijo mientras comprobaba la temperatura posando la mano en la frente del inconsciente.

—Quizás… —empezó el del fuego, llamando la atención de las otras dos —, lo que le ha afectado a Koichi, más que el ataque, han sido sus recuerdos…

—¿Sus recuerdos? —preguntó Yumi.

—Temores del pasado —agitó una mano el chico —. Ya lo comentó, él tenía los espíritus de la oscuridad corruptos: Duskmon y Velgemon —señaló —. Cuando la Scyphozoa atrapó a las chicas, todas acabaron inconscientes, pero a ninguna le costó mucho despertar.

—Fui la última, pero al parecer no fue tanto como está pasando con Koichi —declaró Chiaki.

—Él estaba agotado, es normal que se haya quedado inconsciente… Y ahora debe estar atrapado en una de sus pesadillas…

—Deseará seguir dormido cuando se entere de lo que le ha pasado a Kouji —suspiró Yumi.

Los otros dos asintieron. El silencio que se creó en aquella habitación, al contrario que los sucedidos durante la comida con los demás, fue agradable para Takuya. Se sentía algo necesario, tanto para no molestar al aún durmiente Koichi como para acabar de calmar sus mentes.

—¿Cómo va? —se asomó Ulrich. Tras él, Renamon y Kitsumon también se asomaron, permaneciendo en la puerta.

—Aún duerme —respondió Yumi.

—Nos han dicho que Zoe está en el límite del bosque —informó, alertando a los tres.

—¿Por qué no la han detenido? —preguntó Takuya.

—Está allí quieta, mirando al horizonte —añadió el samurai, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición —. Igualmente, están listos para saltar e interceptarla si intenta ir más allá.

—¿A qué… tanto ruido? —preguntó tras el grupo Koichi.

—¡Estás despierto! —exclamó Chiaki, lanzándose enseguida sobre él en un abrazo.

—No nos asustes de esa forma, primo —dijo Yumi, revolviéndole el pelo e intentando sonreír.

—Perdonad… ¿Cuánto he…? —preguntó, apartando con cuidado a Chiaki para acabar de enderezarse.

—No le des más vueltas a eso —negó Takuya —. Lo bueno es que estás bien. ¿Crees que puedes digievolucionar con normalidad?

—No quiero probarlo —susurró desviando la mirada a su D-Tector.

—Y no te forzaremos —asintió el del fuego.

—¿Dónde está Kouji? —preguntó mirando alrededor.

Las miradas de todos se desviaron. El nerviosismo que sobrevino a todos era incluso tangible para el guerrero de la oscuridad, que endureció su mirada y apretó los puños mientras se levantaba de la cama con un aura amenazante rodeándolo.

—¿Dónde – está – mi – hermano? —volvió a preguntar.

—Posiblemente en la Rosa de las Estrellas —respondió Ulrich, el más alejado del grupo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Koichi, mirando incrédulo, pero sin menguar la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

—Él… Te liberó de la Scyphozoa —empezó a decir Takuya —. No logré verlo bien, porque yo estaba tirando de ti y las aguas se agitaban demasiado…

—¿Qué ha pasado, Kanbara? —preguntó pasando su mirada al de fuego y endureciéndola aún más.

—Muy posiblemente, mientras él cortaba los tentáculos de la Scyphozoa, el Phantomon aprovechase para moverse en el agua y atraparle con su capa —respondió mirando hacia otro lado —. Tu hermano es rápido, pero ya sabes cómo son esos Phantomons… Y él procuraba no hacerte daño a ti por error… En el agua debe de ser más complicado usar los sables…

—¿Ese Phantomon se lo ha llevado? —preguntó Koichi, ya en pie y con el cuerpo listo para salir corriendo de allí —. ¿Por qué no le ayudasteis?

—El agua se movía muy violentamente —habló Chiaki, la mirada a los pies —. Yo… Hasta que no logré apartarla toda, que todos pudieron caminar con calma, no nos dimos cuenta que él no estaba… Agunimon te sacó cuando Lobomon te liberó… y te pasó a Beetlemon, que te trajo aquí volando —dijo.

—Ni tan siquiera Zoe fue capaz de ver al Phantomon… Supongo que sólo Lobomon y Agunimon lo han podido ver —dijo Yumi.

—¿Hay algún plan para recuperarle? —preguntó Koichi, echando a andar hacia la salida.

—Creo que deberías descansar un poco más —le interceptó Ulrich.

—No tenemos tiempo para descansos —declaró apartándolo de un empujón y echando a correr.

—¡Koichi! —intentó llamarle Yumi.

El gemelo de la oscuridad echó a correr hacia la línea de árboles que rodeaban el pueblo. No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde iba, pero estaba seguro que, si lograba salir del bosque, situarse sería rápido y sencillo. Sabía que le seguían: podía oír el movimiento de los digimons zorros por encima de su cabeza aunque ninguno había saltado aún para detenerle. Empezaba a ver la clariana al otro lado de los árboles cuando una figura se cruzó en su camino provocando que chocase con ella.

—¡Au!

—Lo siento, Zoe —dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

—Koichi… ¿estás bien?

—No —respondió tirando de su mano y levantándola. Empezó a andar para salir del bosque, pero un tirón en su chaqueta le obligó a voltear —. Zoe, ¡déjme ir! Mi hermano me necesita…

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó más alto de lo que el chico esperaba —. Ya lo sé…

—¿Zoe?

—No podemos salir —susurró bajando la vista al suelo pero sin soltarle —. Necesitamos descansar y organizarnos correctamente… Necesitamos estar al cien por cien para salvarle… Necesitamos…

—Zoe, ¿por qué estás llorando? —preguntó, sorprendido, Koichi.

La chica no respondió. Apretó su agarre a la chaqueta y siguió llorando. No muy seguro de qué hacer, Koichi se volteó hacia ella y la abrazó. Zoe tardó bastante en calmar el llanto, aferrada a la ropa del otro y con el rostro oculto. Para cuando ya sólo quedaron sollozos, el sol había desaparecido por completo, hundiendo levemente el ánimo de Koichi.

—Lo siento —susurró la rubia —. Sé que querías ir a por… a…

—¿Cuánto llevabas aquí? —interrumpió.

—No lo sé… Toda la tarde, quizás —respondió secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —. He llegado aquí y me he sentado…

—¿No has salido?

—Iba a hacerlo… Pero estoy sola —dijo —. A demás, la Scyphozoa te ha cogido y…

—No lo digas —pidió.

Koichi sabía lo que Zoe quería decir. Con sus datos, Xana-Lucemon se había hecho con el poder de la oscuridad. Algo muy en su interior le decía a Koichi que el temor de su rubia amiga era muy acertado. Ese mismo algo que le decía que volvería a tener que hacer frente a sus pesadillas.

—Sentémonos —invitó el chico, señalando el tronco de un árbol.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? Quiero decir… Si estás mareado o…

—Estoy mejor —asintió —. Me duele la cabeza un poco, pero supongo que es porque no paro de pensar… Más aún desde que sé lo de Kouji.

—Me alegro… Que estés mejor, quiero decir.

—Gracias… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—Intento estar bien, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Es que ahora comprendo lo que esa copia barata quería decir —dijo apretando los puños y dando un zapatazo en el suelo.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que había ganado —respondió encogiendo las piernas y rodeándolas con los brazos.

—¿Ganado?

—Ningún clon ha mostrado emociones ni nada… Ni tan siquiera el clon de Ranamon muestra emociones, aunque se ve que le han hecho algo para que pueda hablar y parecer una líder…

—Sí, tienes razón… Es la única que hace algo más que mirar fijamente sin expresión alguna —asintió —. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué ha ganado?

—Nos ha quitado a Kouji —dijo hundiendo el rostro entre los brazos —. Se lo ha llevado… —las pequeñas sacudidas indicaron al de la oscuridad que la chica volvía a llorar.

—Le vamos a rescatar —aseguró Koichi —. Kouji es fuerte, no se dejará controlar tan fácilmente.

—Sí, pero… Lo tiene ella…

—¿No crees que empiezas a tener una fijación con ese clon? Suena como si estuvieses obsesionada con todo lo que hace o que tengas… celos…

—Sí… ¡No! —dijo rápidamente, alzando la vista con el rostro enrojecido. Koichi intentó no reír, aunque le fue imposible —. ¡No tiene gracia!

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Suspiró, deshaciéndose de una enorme pesadez que no conocía —. Te preocupa que a mi hermano acabe gustándole tu copia barata.

—Sé que eso es imposible —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Vamos, que sí te gusta mi hermano —señaló el de la oscuridad, provocando que la del viento ocultase la cara otra vez contra sus piernas.

—¡Deja de reír!

—Perdón, perdón… ¿Por qué nunca le has dicho nada? —preguntó intentando calmarse.

—No me atrevo —susurró —. Lo he querido hacer muchas veces, pero nunca he sido capaz de reunir todo el valor…

—Se lo podrás decir —dijo apoyándose en el tronco y mirando hacia la copa de los árboles. No le pasó por alto la silueta de un digimon zorro, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál de todos sería —. Muy pronto, se lo podrás decir.

—No lo sé… Es evidente que esa clon no lo dejará ir…

—¿Y qué? Tú eres la única y auténtica guerrera del viento, la bella Kazemon y la poderosa Zephyrmon —dijo dándole un golpecito con el brazo —. Y haciendo caso a la historia, mucho antes eras la grandísima Ancient Irismon. ¿Acaso vas a dejar que una copia hecha de mala manera te pisotee?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió alzando la vista con decisión.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Aelita mencionó que la Scyphozoa puede robar la memoria.

—¿Es que te acabas de dar cuenta que has olvidado algo importante?

—No, quiero decir que quizás esa BlackKazemon ha salido así porque en ella están los datos relacionados con una parte de tu memoria relacionada con tus sentimientos por Kouji. Y seguro que el Frankenstein que la creó no contaba con ese dato.

—Supongo que ese Frankenstein fue XANA —intentó reír Zoe.

—Ahora que lo dices… Va, regresemos.

—¿Seguro?

—No podemos viajar de noche, sin ver bien lo que nos puede venir —señaló —. A demás, todos tienen razón: debemos descansar y organizarnos antes de salir al rescate de mi hermano.

—Está bien…

...

En una mazmorra de la Rosa de las Estrellas, Kouji caminaba de un lado a otro buscando un punto por el que escapar. Había despertado confuso y se había sobresaltado al no reconocer el lugar. La calma al sentirse dueño de sus movimientos y pensamientos había durado lo que había tardado en descubrir la ausencia de su D-Tector.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo y ni tan siquiera la aparición de las primeras estrellas le ayudó para situarse. Unos pasos acercándose rápidamente le alertaron a tiempo para alejarse de los barrotes. Se sentó en el suelo, en la pared más apartada de la entrada a la celda, y esperó de brazos cruzados hasta que la dueña de los pasos apareció con la respiración agitada ante su estancia.

—¡Estás despierto! ¡Qué bien! —exclamó BlackKazemon —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo traerte lo que quieras.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, aunque tenía el presentimiento de saber la respuesta.

—En la Rosa de las Estrellas. Si te soy sincera, a mí tampoco me gusta este sitio —dijo mirando alrededor y señalando una esquina —. ¡Está descuidado por todos lados! ¡Nadie limpia aquí ni por recomendación médica!

Kouji siguió quieto en el sitio, mirando con desconfianza al hada oscura al otro lado de los barrotes. El clon de la guerrera del viento siguió murmurando y negando con la cabeza un rato más antes de volver a mirar al prisionero.

—Te juro que vengo en son de paz —dijo el hada, soltando de su espalda algo.

—¿Seguro?

—Tengo la prueba aquí mismo —dijo mostrando el D-Tector del chico —. Se lo he robado a Xana-Lucemon antes de que pudiese hacerle nada.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Compruébalo tú mismo —respondió agachándose y lanzando el objeto por entre los hierros.

Con calma, Kouji recogió el objeto, detenido a medio camino hasta él. Pulsó varias veces los botones y observó la pequeña pantalla del dispositivo. Sus cuatro evoluciones seguían ahí sin ningún cambio aparente. Más de una vez en el pasado había hablado con los espíritus allí guardados, buscando apoyo o respuestas. Una simple mirada bastó para transmitir la preocupación que le recorría. Lobomon asintió en absoluto silencio.

—Está bien —aceptó alzando la vista —. Me has devuelto mi D-Tector y mis espíritus digitales.

—¿Ves? Puedes confiar en mí.

—No lo hago.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó dando una patada de rabieta —. ¿Sabes tú lo que he tenido que hacer para conseguir ese dispositivo? ¡Xana-Lucemon podría matarme de un solo golpe si se entera que le he robado los espíritus del guerrero de la luz!

—¿Seguro que has tenido que hacer tantos sacrificios? —el dispositivo digital empezó a dar vueltas en las manos del chico.

—Ya veo… Ser un clon hace que desconfíes de mí —dijo con una triste sonrisa —. No soy tonta, sé que con ese objeto ahora eres poderoso. Invencible me atrevería a decir, porque aquí no hay nadie que pueda igualarse a tus poderes… Eres libre de digievolucionar. Eres libre de tirar abajo estas paredes. Me da igual lo que le hagas a este antro. Si todo eso hace que tú estés bien, a mí me está bien… —dijo mirando por donde había llegado —. Aún hay muchos enemigos en tu camino. Si vas a escapar, te recomiendo que esperes una hora más.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres alguien importante para mí… Desde que te vi la primera vez… Tu bien es lo que más deseo en este mundo, me importan bien poco las órdenes de Xana-Lucemon —confesó volviendo a mirarle —. Con menos rivales, tendrás una mayor oportunidad para salir de aquí. Sube las escaleras, ve a la izquierda, sigue todo recto hasta una estatua decapitada. La reconocerás fácilmente. Vuelve a girar a la izquierda y sigue todo recto hasta unas puertas dobles. Es la salida al patio —indicó —. Si vas dentro de una hora, no te encontrarás a nadie allí.

—¿Seguro?

—Yo estaré en el patio para ayudarte a salir. Porque tú no sabes volar —señaló apartándose —. Debo volver… Para que tu fuga sea un éxito, yo debería estar en mi sitio…

Sin atreverse a decir nada más, BlackKazemon se alejó rápida de la prisión, sin mirar atrás siquiera. Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de BlackRanamon, oculta tras la puerta de las mazmorras, ni de su respiración agitada cuando la vio lejos.


	22. 21 - En busca del guerrero de la luz

¡Aloha! Aquí vengo una semana más para subir capítulo aprovechando un cambio de horario.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece ni a raf-lily ni a mí; de nuestra mano son la historia y un pequeño número de personajes; cualquier parecido con la obra de otros, sed bienvenidos a comentarlo, no a atacarnos.

¡Disfrutad del capítulo y del fin de semana!

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: En busca del guerrero de la luz**

Que más de uno pasó una mala noche no hacía falta ser observador para saberlo. Las conversaciones cortas, las miradas apagadas… Por más que lo intentaban, ni la anciana Renamon ni los tres pequeños ángeles lograban que el grupo se animase.

—No perdáis la esperanza —dijo Patamon, cansado de que el almuerzo pasase nuevamente sumido en el más absoluto de los silencios.

—La luz no se puede apagar tan fácilmente —añadió Lopmon.

—Debéis creer en él —finalizó Salamon.

—No dudamos de la fuerza de Kouji —dijo JP —, pero debéis concedernos que va a ser difícil recuperarle.

—Tomaron datos de Koichi, lo que significa que no será una sorpresa encontrarnos con su clon —dijo Takuya, pasando la mirada al gemelo de la oscuridad.

—Ni tampoco que pase lo peor… —susurró, apretando con fuerza su D-Tector. Zoe enseguida apoyó una mano en la suya.

—Quizás por eso se han llevado a Kouji —comentó Jeremy —. La luz vence a la oscuridad, por lo que si nosotros no tenemos a la luz, no podemos vencer a la oscuridad.

—La oscuridad también puede vencer a la oscuridad —intervino Patamon —. Si se usa correctamente, la oscuridad puede ser una aliada tan poderosa como la luz.

—Así pues, Koichi se encargará de su clon con muchísima facilidad —señaló Odd.

—No des falsas esperanzas —negó Aelita —. En el pasado, éramos capaces de vencer a nuestros clones con relativa facilidad. Ahora, es imposible actuar como hacíamos antes. Hemos de suponer que el clon que Xana-Lucemon cree para Koichi será igual de pesado que el nuestro.

—Hay que pensar ya cómo vamos a hacerlo para rescatarle —dijo Yumi, golpeando la mesa con el puño —. Me da igual la fuerza de mi primo, que el hecho de ser luz le dé una ventaja o lo que sea que digáis. Mi preocupación no mengua por ello.

—Si están reteniendo a Kouji, lo tendrán en la Rosa de las Estrellas —dijo Bokomon, libro en mano y buscando en él algún mapa que mostrar a falta de uno en el portátil de Jeremy —. Queda muy lejos.

—Pues pongámonos en camino —declaró la geisha, levantándose y empezando a estirar los brazos —. Cuanto antes salgamos, antes le recuperaremos.

—Estoy contigo —asintió Koichi. Zoe se levantó casi a la vez.

—¡Tenemos que planear cómo hacerlo! —protestó Katsuharu.

—Pues planeemos rápido —apremiaron Yumi y Koichi.

BlackKazemon bajó preocupada hasta las mazmorras. Aunque había esperado por cerca de tres horas en el patio la noche anterior, nadie se había presentado por allí. Tras ella, BlackRanamon observaba fijamente todos los movimientos del hada oscura. Un extraño sentimiento empezaba a recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza, un sentimiento que había crecido repentinamente tras la llegada de aquel muchacho a la fortaleza de Xana-Lucemon.

—¿Y si le han pillado? ¿Y si ha tenido que tomar otro rumbo? —iba preguntando el clon del viento —. Oh, BlackRanamon, ¿y si le han matado?

—Al amo no le interesa matarle —negó, confusa por la necesidad de calmar a su compañera.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! Según él, ¡es un enemigo! ¿Y qué se hace con los enemigos? ¡Eliminarlos!

—El guerrero de la luz tiene un gran valor, siempre y cuando esté vivo —negó de nuevo.

—Pero…

—Le encontraremos —aseguró.

Dos horas más tarde, ambas clones se cruzaron con un muy enfurruñado Myotismon. Ambas se apartaron de su camino, no haciendo mucho caso a las quejas y protestas murmuradas del vampiro digital. En cuanto le perdieron de vista, continuaron su camino hasta unas grandes puertas ante las que BlackKazemon se detuvo. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su cuerpo entero se tensó, alertando al clon del agua, cuya preocupación por lo que iba a suceder le sorprendió más que cualquier cosa que pasase ese día.

—¡AMO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CHICO?! —cuestionó abriendo las puertas de par en par.

—Aquí mismo, querida —sonrió el ángel caído señalando al digimon de espaldas a las puertas.

—Oh, no… —susurró la del agua. Sentía el cuerpo entero pesado.

—Me alegra que hayáis venido, chicas —siguió hablando Xana-Lucemon, con esa sonrisa malvada permanente en el rostro —. Necesito que ayudéis a nuestro amigo a situarse en este lugar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un suspiro la del agua.

Ante ambas, Lobomon se volteó para encararlas. Mientras el hada oscura avanzaba vacilante, con cierto temor, a la acuática no le pasó por alto la extraña aura que desprendía aquel ser.

—¿Lobomon? —llamó BlackKazemon en un susurro.

—Creo que te hice esperar anoche. Poco antes de llegar al patio fui interceptado por un Phantomon… El amo Xana-Lucemon me había hecho llamar —dijo mirando al ángel caído —. No podía ignorar su llamada. No es lo correcto.

—Él te… ¿llamó? —preguntó el hada mirando al del trono.

—Le di una misión importante que ha cumplido con éxito y, por ello, ahora puede estar contigo cuanto quiera —sonrió el alado.

—¿Qué… misión?

—Proteger a su hermano nonato —respondió con una sonrisa más grande —. Venga, marchad ya. Aprovechad el día.

—Vamos, te compensaré por la espera —dijo Lobomon extendiendo una mano hacia el hada oscura.

Algo dubitativa, extendió su mano y se dejó llevar fuera del lugar. BlackRanamon, por su parte, siguió allí incluso cuando las puertas se cerraron. Sentía la mirada del ángel caído sobre ella.

—¿Es un clon, amo? —preguntó.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Es el guerrero de la luz —respondió mirando hacia la puerta —. He usado los datos restantes de BlackKazemon para atarle a nosotros. Algo así como un virus.

—¿Es un corrupto?

—No.

—Tiene un aura oscura…

—Está infectado. Sólo la luz podría purificarle… Y ninguno de esos niñatos es luz.

Aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con aquella salida, la anciana Renamon cedió ante el grupo de niños elegidos y les dejó abandonar el bosque aunque mandó con ellos a un grupo de Renamons y Kitsumons para cubrirles y ayudarles en los primeros kilómetros de camino.

—La Rosa de las Estrellas es en esa dirección —señaló un Kitsumon azul.

—Allí delante se ve algo —señaló Emily.

—Parece una torre —empezó a decir Katsuharu.

Como activado con un mando a distancia, Koichi pasó sobre su moto a gran velocidad, dejándolos a todos atrás. Yumi y Zoe no tardaron en acelerar sus aerodeslizadores para atraparle, aunque para cuando llegaron a la torre, Koichi ya debía estar en el piso superior de la misma. El aura rojiza desapareció y el emblema de la oscuridad se dibujó en el exterior.

—¿XANA quiere guerra? La va a tener —declaró Koichi, saliendo de la torre y montando en la moto —. Kitsumons, ¿alguna otra torre por la zona? Pienso desactivárselas todas a ese mequetrefe…

—Oh, vaya, Koichi está de muy mala luna…

—¿Acaso tú no lo estarías, Odd, si secuestrasen a tu gemelo? —cuestionó Teruo.

—No tengo gemelo y la relación con mis hermanas no es la mejor del mundo, así que… No sé —se encogió de hombros.

—Tan poco empático y con tanta falta de tacto como siempre —suspiró William.

Después de sonsacar la información a los digimons zorros, el grupo entero se vio en la obligación de seguir a Koichi hacia las torres cercanas. En menos de media hora, todos motorizados y con los digimons zorros acomodados en los vehículos que no llevaban pasajeros, el símbolo del guerrero de la oscuridad brilló en lo alto de media docena de torres.

—Creo que a Xana-Lucemon le va a hacer poca gracia que siga así —comentó Aelita.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no haya venido a por nosotros aún —declaró Takuya.

—Calla y no seas gafe —pidió Tommy, sentado de copiloto mientras una Renamon gris sentada encima del mini negaba ante el actuar de los niños.

—Estamos avanzando muy erráticamente —dijo Jeremy. Gaomon había tomado los mandos del tanque mientras el informático revisaba los datos en su portátil…

—¡Torre a la vista! —chilló Teppei.

—Voy —nuevamente, la moto de Koichi aceleró a una velocidad increíble.

—Koichi enfadado da miedo —dijo Neemon en el Kabutanque. Los tres pequeños digimons sentados con él rieron nerviosos.

Cuando el grupo detuvo sus vehículos ante la torre, Koichi surgió de su interior, apretando los puños con fuerza y con la mirada fija en la moto.

—¡Espera! —pidió Aelita.

—No hay tiempo para esperar.

—Los digimons zorros deben regresar a su aldea —empezó a decir la pelirrosa —. A demás, quiero entrar en esta torre y descargar datos.

—¿No puedes esperar a cuando tengamos a mi hermano?

—Puede que contenga información relativa a tu hermano —dijo.

—¿Qué datos pueden haber aquí sobre mi hermano?

—Su paradero exacto —dijo con una sonrisa —. Quizás estamos yendo a la Rosa de las Estrellas porque es el objetivo más lógico para tener retenido a un prisionero como el guerrero de la luz. Pero es posible que en realidad, esté en otro sitio.

—¿Como cuál? —preguntó Teruo —. No hay muchos sitios que puedan considerarse una prisión.

—Puedo rastrear la presencia de un Guardián —dijo entrando a la torre a toda prisa.

—¿Quiere decir que podría dar con Kouji usando la torre? —preguntó Sissi.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó Jeremy —. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

—Koichi, tonto, podríamos haber acabado antes y todo dejándola entrar en la primera torre —protestó Takuya —. Aunque me siento raro sabiendo que existe algo capaz de rastrearme…

—No, tonto —rió Jeremy —. Aelita habla de un Guardián. Una "criatura" de XANA que atrapa a sus objetivos y los hace indetectables.

—¿Existe algo así? —preguntó Zoe.

—Es cierto, cuando el Guardián capturó a Yumi, no había ni rastro de ella en todo Lyoko —recordó Ulrich —. Por eso nos creímos que el clon que envió XANA era la auténtica, porque no aparecía en los monitores.

—Entonces…

—Podrían haber estado reteniendo a Kouji a escasos metros de nosotros perfectamente sin que nos hubiésemos enterado —sentenció William.

Aguantando una maldición, Koichi esperó hasta que Aelita salió de la torre antes de mostrar nuevamente su malestar y su nerviosismo.

—No hay rastro de ningún Guardián —informó.

—Quizás XANA ha aprendido a ocultarlo… O quizás está demasiado lejos de esta torre como para detectarlo —aventuró Jeremy.

—De cualquier manera, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí —habló Koichi —. Movámonos.


	23. 22 - Enemigo inesperado

¡Saludos a todos!

Tengo la sensación de que, a partir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, mi día libre en el trabajo será el martes. Así que, para asegurar que hay capítulo cada semana, las actualizaciones serán ahora los martes (repito, hasta nuevo aviso). Por lo que, sin más, os voy a dejar con la lectura.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko, Digimon Frontier y todo aquello que Moonscope y Toei crearon en ellas no nos pertenece ni a raf-lily ni a mí. Cualquier idea/personaje/cosa original de la historia que coincida con la obra de otra persona, mera coincidencia que estaremos encantadas de comentar con el autor original.

Recordad comentar sobre el capítulo (especialmente aquellos que ya conocíais la historia y ahora os encontráis los cambios). Hacedlo de forma correcta y educada, incluso si la historia os parece un desastre, horrible o algo que no merece la pena leer (que si has llegado hasta aquí, tan poca valía no debe tener).

¡Disfrutad del verano!

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Enemigo inesperado**

Xana-Lucemon estaba realmente enfadado. La fortaleza entera había sufrido los problemas causados por la falta de energía repentina que había atacado el lugar media docena de veces. A gritos, había hecho llamar a todos los soldados disponibles, monstruos y clones incluidos, y les había ordenado salir lo más rápido posible.

—Os arrepentiréis de haberme obligado a sacarle —murmuró —. Estúpidos niñatos de las narices…

Con BlackRanamon a la cabeza, el grupo de clones, digimons fantasmas y un poseído Lobomon avanzó a buen ritmo dispuestos a detener a los niños elegidos.

...

Sin los digimons zorros acompañándoles, el grupo tomó rumbo a la Rosa de las Estrellas, guiados esta vez con un mapa más completo que los dibujos de Bokomon en su libro. Al frente, Koichi llevaba su moto al límite, tomando curvas y esquivando todo cuanto aparecía en su camino de forma vertiginosa y preocupando a todos tras él.

—¡Enemigos a la vista! —exclamó Katsuharu. Sin esperar ni un segundo, sacó su D-Tector y evolucionó a Grumblemon justo cuando, por debajo, Koichi demostraba que su moto aún podía correr más —. ¿Por qué me esperaba que hiciese eso?

—No podemos dejarle atrás —negó Takuya, acelerando el mini.

Uno a uno, todos fueron evolucionando, algunos con más dificultad que otros al hacerlo mientras conducían y sin acompañante que tomase el mando del vehículo. Por delante, Loewemon había frenado su moto y buscaba entre los enemigos figuras nuevas.

—Cubos, Cucarachas, Avispones, Bakemons… —empezó a nombrar Jeremy.

—Unos tipos verdes muy feos… —señaló Sissi.

—Eso son Ogremons —informó Bokomon, sentado en el Kabutanque y con la vista fija en su libro.

—¿Hablas del de las cuchillas o del de garrote? —preguntó Odd.

—Creo que tiene más cara de Ogremon el del garrote —intentó no golpearle Sissi —. El otro ya lo hemos visto con la mujer araña aquella.

—Snimon —nombró el de faja rosa.

—Y también los inagotables clones —finalizó Jeremy —. Más de lo mismo de siempre.

—No veo ningún clon de la oscuridad, aunque todos son oscuros —dijo Dracomon.

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó Labramon.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que será difícil diferenciar a Loewemon de su clon… ¡No podremos ayudarle!

—Sí podréis —habló el guerrero de la oscuridad —. Algo me dice que mi clon será muy identificable.

—¿Será blanco? —preguntó Odd, pero nadie respondió a su pregunta —. Eh, responded…

—Mejor ponte a atacar antes que a tu clon le dé por adelantarse —le golpeó Ulrich al pasar por su lado.

Repartiéndose los digimons y monstruos los que aún no tenían clones, el lugar no tardó en ser destrozado por los ataques de un bando y otro. Kazemon había alzado el vuelo, dispuesta a pelear de nuevo contra su clon, pero para sorpresa suya, su oscura versión no estaba por ningún sitio. Sintiendo la rabia recorriendo sus venas, se volvió en busca de Loewemon, dispuesta a ayudarle y a no separarse de él en todo el combate. También Yumi intentó mantenerse todo lo cerca posible que su clon le permitía del guerrero de la oscuridad. Algo en su primo hacía que la preocupación por Kouji permaneciese en un segundo plano, si bien aún con fuerza e insistencia, para intentar averiguar a qué temía el gemelo que había quedado en el grupo.

...

En lo alto de un árbol apartado, BlackKazemon observaba fijamente al hada de viento y sus movimientos. Junto a ella, Lobomon también observaba al grupo, analizando y estudiando a todos.

—¿Qué te pasa? Creí que tenías ganas de pelear —comentó el lobo después de varios minutos observando.

—Y las tengo.

—¿Pero?

—¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si te hacen daño? —preguntó, encogiéndose en la rama.

—Nada de eso pasará —aseguró volviendo a mirar a los combatientes —. ¿Necesitas una prueba o algo?

—No, pero… —una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios mientras una idea cruzaba su mente.

...

Ranamon también se había extrañado de la ausencia del clon del viento, aunque los continuos ataques de su propio clon la forzaron a centrarse en lo que tenía enfrente.

—¿Quieres una ayudita? —ofreció Beetlemon.

—Encantada —asintió.

La presencia del guerrero del trueno causó problemas al clon del agua. Cada vez que el combate con su igual parecía estar a favor suyo, un rayo del otro la hacía retroceder. Ranamon sonrió ante aquel avance en la pelea, aunque su alegría desapareció al identificar al hada oscura, descendiendo de un árbol.

—¡Kazemon, a tu derecha! —informó.

El hada de viento no tardó en volver la vista para encontrar a su clon. Con más rabia de la que ya cargaba, se lanzó en un vuelo rápido contra ella. Le quedaba un par de metros escasos cuando algo rozó su hombro provocándole una quemazón que la detuvo en sus pasos. Ante ella, BlackKazemon sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te la esperabas? ¡Niña tonta! —rió.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? —preguntó con una mano al hombro.

—¡Kazemon, al suelo! —gritó Loewemon.

La nota de horror en la voz del guerrero de la oscuridad fue suficiente para Kazemon como para entender la situación. Sin dudarlo, se echó al suelo justo cuando un nuevo disparo pasó por donde había estado su otro brazo. Antes de que pudiese alzarse, Loewemon ya estaba ante ella, con el escudo alzado y la lanza lista en las manos. Algo más segura, Kazemon volvió a ponerse en pie y buscó al clon de la oscuridad. Por desgracia, sus ojos se fijaron en otra figura.

—Estúpido guerrero oscuro… ¡Estás fastidiándolo todo! —protestó el hada negra.

—No pasa nada, BlackKazemon. No podrá protegerla de los siguientes disparos —dijo Lobomon.

—Esto es una broma —intentó decir Kazemon.

—Es un clon —le dijo Loewemon.

—¿Qué os pasa? —preguntó BlackKazemon —. ¿Es que le tenéis miedo? ¡Deberíais, niños tontos! —rió maníacamente —. Lobomon, querido, ¿puedes ocuparte de ese guerrero entrometido?

—Será un placer —respondió el otro. Oscuridad y viento sintieron cómo todo el vello de sus cuerpos se erizaba.

—Es un clon… un clon —intentaba convencerse Loewemon.

No muy lejos, el destello de las espadas láser de Lobomon llamó la atención de Yumi. La geisha estalló en rabia, provocando que sus golpes contra su clon fueran más fuertes y certeros, aunque la Yumi oscura parecía no inmutarse ni estar sufriendo mayores daños.

—¡Ulrich! ¡William! ¡Loewemon necesita vuestra ayuda! —gritó la geisha.

—¿Crees que puedo largarme así de fácil? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Yo me ocuparé de tu clon. Confía en mí —se adelantó Bijugamon.

—¡No puedo dejar a Dracomon enfrentándose a mí mismo! —exclamó William.

—¡Kyubimon, ve tú! —ordenó Yumi. La digimon se lanzó directa contra el clon, derribándolo y apartándolo de William —. ¡Ya estáis libres! ¡Id a ayudar!

Cuando ambos se voltearon para localizar a Loewemon, por poco soltaron sus espadas al ver el rival del guerrero de la oscuridad. Esquivaron varias peleas, inclusive la de las dos hadas, con clara ventaja para la oscura, y cruzaron sus espadas con los sables de Lobomon. El digimon, en cuanto les vio, les dedicó la más siniestra de las sonrisas que ambos recordaron ver jamás.

—¿Acaso mi hermano no es capaz de hacer nada él solo? —preguntó Lobomon.

—¿También habla? —se sorprendió Ulrich.

—Y más cosas —respondió divertido el de la luz.

—¡Deja de burlarte usando el aspecto de mi hermano, XANA! —gritó Loewemon, empujando al lobo con su escudo entre ambos —. Destruiré este clon y todos los que hagas de él… Y después, te destruiré a ti también… ¡No dejaré ni un dato de ti!

—Eso es, hermano, déjate llevar por la ira y la destrucción —dijo Lobomon, sus espadas listas para golpear —. Vuélvete loco de rabia…

—No le sigas el juego a este clon, Loewemon —advirtió Ulrich, reteniendo con sus dos espadas una de las armas del lobo.

—Céntrate o acabaremos muy mal —pidió William al otro lado.

—¡Ilusos! —la risa de BlackKazemon les llegó alta y clara. Ulrich alzó la vista para verla acercarse por la espalda de William —. ¿Sabéis? Me dais pena.

—Estúpida copia barata —murmuró Kazemon, caída en el suelo con bastantes cortes.

—¿Acaso aún no os habéis dado cuenta? —preguntó el hada oscura, viendo los inútiles intentos de Kazemon de volver a ponerse en pie.

—¿De lo pesados que sois los clones? —preguntó Ulrich —. Creía que los que hablabais seríais más entretenidos, pero sois incluso peores.

—Idiotas —rió Lobomon, librándose de los tres y apartándose varios pasos. BlackKazemon voló hasta quedar a su lado.

—Creo que están siendo demasiado molestos, querido. Digievoluciona y acaba con ellos de un golpe —señaló.

—Con mucho gusto —asintió Lobomon.

—No… no puede ser —susurró Ulrich mientras el digicódigo le envolvía.

—¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso?! —preguntó William.

—Porque no estáis enfrentándoos a un clon. ¡Es el auténtico guerrero de la luz! —exclamó alzando los brazos BlackKazemon mientras KendoGarurumon aparecía en el lugar.

—No… Imposible —susurró Kazemon, viendo cómo la bestia de la luz aullaba y se preparaba para golpear a los otros tres.

—¿Hermano? —intentó llamar Loewemon —. ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

—Da igual lo que intentes, no te hará caso —sonrió BlackKazemon antes de dirigir su mirada al hada tirada en el suelo —. ¿Qué te parece? Vais a ser eliminados por alguien que conocéis y queréis… ¡Y cómo lo voy a disfrutar!

Prácticamente todos en el lugar habían dejado de atacar. Aelita, que tenía un campo de energía entre las manos, pasaba la mirada de la bestia de la luz a su clon, detenido en el aire con la vista en ella pero sin atacar. A su alrededor, el resto de clones también habían dejado de atacar a sus muy sorprendidos rivales, aunque sus vistas no se apartaban de ellos. La única cuya mirada seguía la de todos era la de BlackRanamon.

—¡Digievolucionad! —gritó Agunimon, olvidándose por completo de su clon y lanzándose envuelto en un cúmulo de datos contra KendoGarurumon.

—Muy lento —se burló la bestia blanca, esquivando a BurninGreymon con facilidad y arrastrando consigo al hada oscura —. Mantente apartada; esto será peligroso.

—No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces —rió antes de darle un beso que aún erizó más a Loewemon y a Kazemon.

La superioridad de KendoGarurumon fue evidente cuando siete bestias se lanzaron contra él con todo lo que tenían y absolutamente nada le dio. Él, en cambio, sí logró encajar varios golpes en algunos de ellos.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó BlackKazemon, cómodamente sentada en un tronco caído —. ¡Qué aburrido!

—Maldita sea… ¿Es que no vamos a poder hacer nada? —preguntó Mercurimon. El hecho de no poder atraer a la bestia de la luz a su interior le había obligado a retroceder de nuevo al cuerpo humano a la espera de ser capaz de aguantar cualquier ataque recibido.

—¡Hay que marchar! —decidió Jeremy.

—¿Retirarnos? —preguntó Odd —. ¡Imposible con él aquí!

—Si tan solo fuéramos más fuertes… —protestó Floramon.

—Si digievolucionáramos, podríamos ayudarles —se unió Labramon.

—Seríamos más fuertes —asintió Dracomon.

—¡Retirada! —repitió Jeremy —. ¡Por el amor del cielo, larguémonos de aquí!

—¿Creéis que podéis escapar así como así? —rió KendoGarurumon.

—¡Loewemon, tienes que luchar! —llamó Gigasmon.

—Vamos, ¡devuélvele la deuda de cuando él te salvó! —intentó incitarle Korikakumon.

—¡Kazemon, muévete! —gritó Calmaramon —. ¡Entre todos, podremos hacerlo!

Los dos guerreros siguieron donde estaban, Loewemon con la vista baja y Kazemon bocabajo en el suelo, hundida física y emocionalmente. BlackKazemon, a poca distancia, sonrió con malicia ante el golpe que su original había recibido.

—¡Láser solar!

—¡Esquivad todos! —ordenó BurninGreymon.

—¡Marchemos de aquí ya! —gritó Aelita. Su clon no se había movido, al igual que el resto de monstruos y digimons de tipo virus —. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

—Pero… —empezó MetalKabuterimon.

—¡Escapad como ratas cobardes! —rió el hada oscura —. Pero da igual cuánto corráis… ¡Os atraparemos a todos!

—Está bien. Vámonos —aceptó BurninGreymon —. ¡Desintegrador corona!

—¡Tinta ácida!

—¡Ciclón de hojas!

—¡Destructor de campo!

—Aprovechemos ahora —anunció Mercurimon, lanzándose hacia Kazemon y alzándola.

—Marchemos ahora que podemos —dijo Korikakumon cargando a Loewemon.

Todo lo rápidos que pudieron, el grupo entero se las ingenió para salir de allí. Algunos corriendo y otros aprovechando los guerreros en sus formas bestia para ser usados de transporte, lo que importaba para la gran mayoría era salir de allí antes que KendoGarurumon volviese a atacar. Las risas de BlackKazemon fueron lo último que oyeron de los enemigos.


	24. 23 - Rescate

¡Saludos a todos! En vistas que me da que en dos semanas no voy a tener vacaciones (o, al menos, así lo hemos entendido), toca actualizar aprovechando el poco tiempo libre disponible.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier son de Moonscope y Toei, no de raf-lily o mío. Los pocos personajes originales nuestros, de parecerse a los de otro artista (art o fic), coincidencia/casualidad. Dejad reviews con vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo y la historia en general, pero siempre de forma educada y correcta; cualquier queja a nuestra reacción de no hablarnos bien será directamente ignorada (así que mejor hacer las cosas bien desde el principio).

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Rescate**

Tras asegurar los alrededores varias veces, Gigasmon regresó a la gruta que había cavado donde el grupo entero se ocultaba. Lo que encontró cuando llegó no le gustó nada. En una esquina, Ulrich, William y Takuya intentaban que Koichi dejase de golpear la pared con los nudillos desnudos. No muy apartada, Yumi mantenía su digievolución, abriendo y cerrando los abanicos de un modo que parecía estar empezando a sacar de quicio a Sissi, Odd y Jeremy. En otra esquina, Zoe permanecía echa una bola, encogida en sí misma y ocultando el rostro a todos, incluso a Chiaki, Aelita y Teruo, los tres intentando que la chica hablase.

—Todo asegurado —informó Gigasmon antes de que el digicódigo le hiciera volver a ser humano —. No hay ni rastro de nadie.

—¿Aquí estaremos a salvo? —preguntó Teppei.

—No lo sé —reconoció Katsuharu —. Espero que a KendoGarurumon no le dé por hacer de perro rastreador…

—Estamos bien jodidos si lo hace —suspiró JP.

—¿Realmente era Kouji? —preguntó Tommy.

—Ya le has visto, ha digievolucionado —dijo Emily —. Eso no lo ha hecho ninguno de los otros clones.

—Simplemente quería volver a engañarme —susurró el menor.

—L-lo siento…

—Debemos planear bien el siguiente ataque —dijo alto y claro JP —. No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados a la espera de que ocurra algo.

—¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? —cuestionó con ira Koichi —. ¡Estamos hablando de mi hermano! ¿Acaso olvidas de lo que es capaz?

—No, no lo olvidamos —respondió el del trueno —. Pero…

—¡No hay nada que hacer! —estalló el de la oscuridad —. Si le da la gana, puede usar la doble digievolución y entonces nadie podrá pararle.

—Takuya sí podría —dijo JP.

—No… No podría —intervino Tommy antes de que el gemelo de la oscuridad pudiese replicar —. Recuerda que está el clon de Agunimon entre los enemigos.

—¿Y qué? Yo me ocuparía de él y le daría vía libre a Agunimon para que atacase a Beowolfmon —decidió JP.

—Entiendo la preocupación de Koichi —habló Takuya —. ¿Y si mi clon de pronto también puede evolucionar hasta Aldamon? Simplemente para que yo no pueda entretener a Beowolfmon o para darnos más problemas.

—Oh…

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Sissi.

—Hay que pensar con más calma —dijo Takuya antes de volverse hacia Koichi —. Con mucha más calma —añadió antes de desviar la mirada hacia Zoe —. Y debemos cooperar todos. Por el bien de Kouji.

La rubia no se movió del sitio. Alzó levemente los ojos, completamente rojos, lo justo para dar a entender que había oído lo dicho, pero nada más.

—Descansad —pidió Salamon —. Encontraremos la forma de rescatarle.

—Vosotros tres —señaló Odd —, dijisteis que no le poseerían.

—Y no lo está… exactamente —negó Lopmon.

—¿Ah, no? ¡¿Y por qué nos ataca?! —preguntó Yumi, incapaz de contener más la rabia.

—Pues veréis, no lo sabemos —empezó Patamon —. Pero sí sabemos una cosa.

—Sigue desprendiendo luz —dijo Salamon —. Algo está afectándole y obligándole a actuar como lo hace, pero sigue siendo luz pura.

—Y no sabéis tampoco qué es ese algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gaomon.

—Pues no —corearon los tres bajando sus orejas —. Lo sentimos…

—Hacéis todo lo que podéis —dijo Bokomon —. Al fin y al cabo, solo sois tres digimons de nivel infantil que ven las batallas desde mucha distancia.

—Si pudiésemos luchar nosotros también… —dijo Lopmon antes de caminar hasta Koichi —. Ojalá pudiese ayudarte más…

—No es culpa tuya —respondió el chico, intentando no soltar su rabia contra el pequeño digimon a sus pies.

—Kouji volverá con nosotros, ya lo veréis —dijo Patamon, volando hasta Yumi y cayendo en sus brazos —. Lo sé, su luz es más fuerte que la oscuridad.

—Sólo tenemos que encontrar aquello que le afecta y quitárselo —Salamon corrió hasta Zoe —. Si lo deseas, podrás conseguirlo. Todo saldrá bien.

Poco a poco, los chicos fueron recuperándose de la sorpresa por la presencia del auténtico Lobomon en el campo de batalla. Sintiéndose seguros en la gruta de Gigasmon, decidieron pasar el resto del día allí, recuperando energías para, una vez más, enfrentarse al grupo de súbditos de Xana-Lucemon y recuperar al guerrero de la luz de sus garras.

...

BlackKazemon estaba eufórica. No sólo había superado con notoriedad a Kazemon en el combate, sino que la presencia de Lobomon junto a ella hacía más llevadera la estancia en aquel lugar de mala muerte que era la Rosa de las Estrellas.

—¡Hoy prepararé yo la comida! —decidió mirando al lobo blanco —. ¿Qué te parece pasta? ¡Se me da muy bien!

—Estoy seguro que se te da bien cualquier cosa —respondió el otro.

—Oh, por favor —murmuró BlackRanamon.

El clon del agua se detuvo en sus pasos, siendo completamente ignorada. Otra vez, la extraña sensación en su interior le obligó a desviar la mirada de aquellos dos y a caminar en otra dirección. Se sorprendió de pronto apretando los puños con rabia.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —susurró algo preocupada —. ¿Por qué me siento así?

Cogiendo aire con algo de dificultad, BlackRanamon avanzó por el pasillo hasta toparse con un cuerpo que no había visto aparecer. Cayó al suelo de espaldas, algo adolorida.

—¡Oye! ¡Ten más…! —empezó a gritar, pero algo se heló en su interior.

Una siniestra figura la miraba fijamente mientras los ojos de su oscura armadura apuntaban en una dirección. Retrocedió desde el suelo, asustada ante esa imagen tenebrosa, hasta dar con algo que la ayudase a levantar. El otro no hizo nada por ayudarla. Una vez en pie, dio media vuelta y echó a correr en otra dirección mientras algo nuevo surgía en ella con un nombre claro: el miedo.

...

La luz del sol ya golpeaba el suelo cuando Gigasmon abrió de nuevo un enorme agujero por el que hacer salir a todos con comodidad. Zoe arrastró los pies fuera al exterior, su mente aún sumida en el caos de sus pensamientos. Por delante de ella podía ver a Koichi; el chico desprendía un aura oscura que atemorizaba aun sin estar digievolucionado. Mil pensamientos más cruzaron su mente al tiempo que un escalofrío la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Negó con fuerza e intentó quitarse las imágenes de la mente antes que alguien descubriese sus temores.

—Ya sabéis cuál es el plan —dijo Takuya —. Ante todo, no le deis motivos a Lobomon para digievolucionar más allá de KendoGarurumon.

—¿Funcionará? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Debería ser suficiente como para que no aparezca Beowolfmon —dijo JP.

—Dejádmelo a mí —se adelantó Zoe.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Koichi, acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros.

—Tenemos que ponernos en el peor escenario posible, y ése es la presencia del clon de la oscuridad. Tu clon —señaló —. La bruja malnacida de BlackKazemon no se separa de Lobomon, incluso le deja a él hacer el trabajo sucio mientras ella se queda sentada.

—Pero Lobomon es… —intentó decir Tommy.

—Sé que Lobomon podría superarme —aceptó la rubia —. Pero yo puedo volar y él no. Es una ventaja que aprovecharé al máximo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Takuya.

—Sí —asintió. Todos asintieron, salvo Koichi y Yumi, que no pasaron por alto el rastro de duda tras la afirmación de la chica.

—Vamos pues a buscarle —dirigió Takuya.

Atraer al grupo de soldaditos de Xana-Lucemon no resultó complicado. Quince minutos después de que Aelita desactivara una torre de paso en una arboleda poco densa, el grupo en el que se encontraba Lobomon apareció ante ellos listos para interceptar cualquier intento de desactivar nuevas torres. Para sorpresa de los recién llegados, el grupo entero estaba digievolucionado y listo para atacar. Un único vistazo le bastó a Loewemon para ver que el clon de la oscuridad volvía a no aparecer en la batalla.

—¿Es que no has tenido suficiente, criaja tonta? —preguntó BlackKazemon, cruzada de brazos.

—¡Brisa de pétalos!

—¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —protestó la oscura.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Lobomon. Kazemon se obligó a morder las mejillas con fuerza.

—Acaba con ella, por favor —pidió antes de alzar el vuelo y apartarse.

—Enseguida.

Libre de clones, Loewemon alcanzó a Kazemon y alzó su escudo ante ambos justo a tiempo para evitar uno de los disparos de Lobomon. El lobo blanco sonrió con malicia antes de empuñar uno de sus dos sables de luz.

—Es demasiado rápido —protestó el de la oscuridad después de cinco minutos intentando encajar un golpe.

—Cierra huecos demasiado rápidamente —dijo Kazemon, desviando la mirada justo para ver a BlackKazemon incordiando a Mercurimon y a Beetlemon.

—Si pudiésemos despistarle…

—Creo saber cómo. Retenlo un poco más —dijo alzándose sobre ellos —. ¡Brisa de pétalos! —gritó, volteándose en el aire y lanzando el ataque contra su clon.

—¡NO! —chilló BlackKazemon, cayendo varios metros lejos de los otros dos guerreros.

—¡Meteoro final! —atacó Loewemon, alcanzando al fin al guerrero de la luz, despistado por el ataque contra el clon del viento.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?! —estalló el hada oscura —. ¡Lobomon, cambio de planes! ¡Mátala ahora mismo!

—Como desees.

—¡Lobomon, no! —exclamó Loewemon, lanzándose contra su hermano e intentando retenerle en el sitio —. ¡Reacciona, maldita sea! ¡Tú no eres así!

—Apártate de mi camino si no quieres acabar mal —dijo zafándose del de la oscuridad y caminando peligrosamente hacia una Kazemon aún volando.

—Lobomon, no lo hagas —pidió el hada vigilando de reojo la posición de su clon. Suspiró algo aliviada al ver a los otros dos volviendo a lanzarle ataques.

—Baja aquí, cobarde, no hagas esto más difícil para ti —señaló el lobo blanco.

—¡Loewemon, detrás de ti! —chilló Agunimon.

Ante Kazemon, la versión oscura del guerrero de fuego se abalanzó contra Loewemon, seguido de cerca por Agunimon pero claramente lejos de salvar al de la oscuridad de un golpe. Fastidiada, sólo pudo ver cómo ambos compañeros se veían obligados a alejarse de allí, dejando a Lobomon ante ella listo para atacar.

—Por favor, Lobomon… Has de despertar —pidió alzando los brazos ante ella.

Sin decir nada, el de la luz se lanzó contra ella con el sable por delante. Kazemon se alzó un par de metros más antes de moverse hacia un lado esquivando el salto del otro. La risa de BlackKazemon le llegó alta y clara desde un costado, encendiendo la ira en el hada del viento.

—¡Kouji! ¡Sé que sigues siendo tú el que está ahí dentro! —chilló antes de lanzar una ráfaga de aire con la que intentar frenar su avance —. ¡Sé que estás luchando, lo sé! —gritó negándose a rendirse ante la fuerza del otro —. Todos estamos contigo… Todos queremos que vueltas… Tu hermano, tu prima, tus amigos, yo… —un nuevo intento de cortarla la obligó a apartarse. Aprovechando el hueco abierto, se lanzó sin pensar —. ¡Tormenta rosa! —tras varias patadas, aprovechó el cuerpo del otro para apartarse, desequilibrándolo en el camino —. Por favor, Kouji, has de regresar… Yo…

—¡Bala de luz!

A cada vez más distancia, Loewemon acertó una patada en la mandíbula del clon de fuego, tropezando a su vez al intentar apartarse y dar la vuelta rápido.

—¡Ya te tengo, granuja! —exclamó Agunimon, atrapando del pelo al clon y alejándolo del de la oscuridad —. ¡Vete a por Lobomon!

—¡Enseguida!

Recuperando su lanza por el camino, Loewemon echó a correr buscando a Kazemon. Sin embargo, por más que miraba a todos lados, no veía al hada por los cielos.

—¡Agáchate! —chilló Odd antes de disparar varias flechas contra un par de avispas que habían seguido a Loewemon —. De nada.

—¿Dónde está Kazemon?

—Pues…

—¡La he sentido a mi izquierda! —respondió Sissi intentando apartar a varios Bakemons con su látigo —. Oh… —susurró antes de echarse a reír.

—¡Sissi! —chilló Floramon, corriendo a proteger a la chica.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Odd —. ¿Dónde está el chiste?

—Vale, esto no se ve todos los días —dijo Loewemon. A su lado, Odd silbó.

—¡¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?! —chilló Jeremy.

—¡Eso! ¡Vuestros clones son una molestia! —protestó Labramon.

—Al parecer, a Loewemon le ha salido una cuñada —señaló Sissi.

—¿Una cuñada? ¿Qué? ¿Ésa no es Kazemon? ¡¿Y qué hace besando ahora a Lobomon?! —preguntó Jeremy.

—¡BRUJA ASQUEROSA! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI LOBOMON! —chilló BlackKazemon.

BlackRanamon fue la primera en detenerse de los clones, haciendo un gesto rápido por el cual absolutamente todos los clones y digimons de tipo virus que quedaban en el lugar se detuvieron. Más de un murmullo se dejó oír entre el grupo de niños elegidos y sus digimons, así como alguna risita. Ordenó la retirada a los demás y empezó a acercarse hacia el hada oscura y el lobo blanco paralizado a un lado de ella dispuesta a tirar de ellos o cargarlos en una burbuja enorme de agua.

—¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA! ¡FRESCA! —gritó BlackKazemon, lanzándose echa una furia contra la guerrera del viento y golpeándola repetidamente.

—¡Suéltame! —intentó zafarse la otra, pero el clon logró tirarla al suelo.

—¡MERECES MORIR, MALDITA RATA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA BESAR A MI LOBOMON?! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE…! —un tirón en sus alas la apartó de Kazemon. Se volteó, con el puño listo para golpear a quien la había apartado de su presa, pero la visión ante ella la congeló en el sitio —. Lobomon…

—Vete —dijo en un hilo de voz. Su puño izquierdo estaba a escasos centímetros del pecho de la clon.

—Lobomon, querido, yo…

—¡Vete! —exclamó pegando el arma sobre su brazo izquierdo al cuerpo del clon —. No quiero dispararte —dijo.

—Pero…

—¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! —gruñó.

—Vámonos, estúpida —apareció BlackRanamon, estirando de su brazo. Estaba a punto de tomar el de Lobomon, pero una única mirada del digimon la hizo cambiar de opinión —. He dado la orden de retirada, maldita sorda.

—No, no, no, ¡NO! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR A LOBOMON AQUÍ! —chilló intentando soltarse.

—Es mayorcito, sabrá salir de ahí —dijo el clon del agua, aunque intuía lo que iba a pasar allí.

—¡LOBOMON! ¡VEN! —gritó BlackKazemon, pero el otro no se movió de su posición.

Los gritos del hada oscura eran lo único que se oía en el lugar. Ante todos, Lobomon se volvió lentamente, el brazo izquierdo levemente alzado y el derecho sobre el arma que cargaba. Arrastrando los pies, alcanzó a Kazemon, aún medio tumbada en el suelo. Absolutamente nadie se atrevió a moverse.

—Me has… salvado —susurró Kazemon.

—Debía hacerlo —respondió el otro.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —respondió antes de que el digicódigo le envolviese. Kouji cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente.

—¡Kouji! —gritó Loewemon, lanzándose hacia el humano sin pensar en nada —. Kouji, ¿estás bien?

—No —respondió débilmente antes de volver a mirar a Kazemon —. Tienes que atacarme.

—¡¿QUÉ?! No, ni hablar —negó.

—¡Hazlo! —exclamó, apartando a su hermano de su lado con un empujón.

—Seguro que hay otra forma de hacer las cosas, primo —se acercó Yumi.

—¿Alguno de vosotros es capaz de extraer digicódigo de otra forma? —preguntó.

—¡Podrías morir! —exclamó Beetlemon.

—Si no lo hacéis, en cuanto me recupere, volveré a la Rosa de las Estrellas —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella está allí —respondió.

Lentamente, Kazemon logró ponerse de rodillas. Apretó los puños en el suelo un par de segundos y se enderezó, alzando lentamente los brazos mientras el viento se aceleraba entre sus manos.

—Brisa de pétalos…

—¡Kazemon, no! —gritó Loewemon, pero el golpe ya había empujado a Kouji y lo había dejado tirado inconsciente.

—¡Uy! ¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! —preguntó Bokomon, apareciendo de detrás de un arbusto.

—¡Es Kouji! —señaló Neemon.

—¿Y por qué le sale digicódigo? —preguntó Bokomon.

—¡Dejadnos ver! —exclamó Patamon, volando veloz hacia el chico caído. Tras él, Salamon y Lopmon también corrieron.

—Este digicódigo es raro —señaló Lopmon —. Hay que quitarlo.

—¡¿Quitarlo?! ¡Eso lo mataría! —exclamó Loewemon —. Kouji, por favor, despierta.

—Si no se lo quitáis, podríamos tener problemas —dijo seriamente Salamon —. ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Le ayudaréis o dejaréis que siga con eso?

Más de uno desvió la mirada; Kazemon se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hasta él. Apretando el D-Tector con fuerza entre sus manos, lo adelantó hacia el digicódigo.

—Espíritu corrupto...

—¡Para, Kazemon! —gritó Agunimon, avanzando dispuesto a apartarla.

—¡Detente, Agunimon! —exclamó Patamon. En un instante, los tres pequeños digimons alzaron una barrera cubriendo al hada.

—Chicos, por favor… —pidió Yumi.

—Ha de hacerse —negó Lopmon.

—Pero Kouji…

—No va a desaparecer —negó Salamon —. Confiad en Kazemon.


	25. 24 - Libre

¡Saludos a todos!

Como creo que ya mencioné, eso del día de fiesta se ha acabado por el momento y nos lo han cambiado por medio día de fiesta que me apetece más pasar durmiendo que otra cosa. Así que no me voy a entretener mucho aquí hoy.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí, sólo un puñadito de personajes y la idea loca. Cualquier parecido con la obra de otro, coincidencia que estaremos encantadas de hablar de forma correcta y educada.

Gracias a todos por pasaros y leer. ¡Dejad review!

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Libre**

 _La noticia que había prácticamente chillado el pequeño V-mon le había enfurecido más que cualquier broma de mal gusto. Tomó sus armas y salió corriendo tras dar una orden que no era capaz de recordar. Otro digimon apareció tras él, esforzándose en seguir su ritmo listo para la acción. Sus oídos captaron ruido débil hacia su derecha; con un gesto, le indicó al otro hacia dónde debía ir._

 _El corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza, no sabía si por la situación o por estar exigiéndose más y más. Necesitaba ir más rápido, llegar lo antes posible. El ruido de ramas rompiéndose más adelante aún le incitó a correr más veloz. Pronto, al sonido de una voz desagradable se le unió la peor escena que imaginaba. Gruñó al ver el ataque ya en el aire, directo al objetivo. Con más rabia de la que había estado sintiendo por el camino, lanzó ambas espadas al tipo en el aire y corrió hasta interponerse entre el ataque y la víctima sin importarle la fuerza del golpe._

— _¡GARURU, NO! —gritó Ancient Irismon. Su máscara medio rota le permitió ver al lobo el horror en su mirada._

— _Mi plan ya está en marcha… ¡Volveremos a vernos, Guardianes! —rió la sombra en el aire mientras se alejaba._

— _Maldito monstruo…_

— _Garuru, no tenías que haberlo hecho… —lloró Irismon._

— _Debía hacerlo… No podía… dejar que te hi… hiriera, Iris… —dijo antes de ahogarse en su tos._

— _¡Garuru! —chilló la digimon, alzando ambos brazos y sosteniéndole._

— _Vaya… —su cuerpo empezó a descomponerse en datos mientras una oleada de dolor le sacudió e hizo caer casi sobre la otra._

— _No, no, no… No te vayas, Garuru, por favor… —negó en susurros._

— _Vuelve con ellos… Ese par… te esperan y… te necesitan…_

— _¡Tú también vas a volver! —chilló al borde de la histeria._

— _No… puedo…_

 _La vista se le nubló, la voz de la digimon le llegó como si estuviese hundido en un tanque de agua. Intuía que ella le estaba tocando, que buscaba retenerle entre sus brazos, pero ya no sentía nada._

 _..._

Kouji despertó de golpe, sobresaltando a los que habían estado a su alrededor. Justo le vino para reconocer como su hermano al bulto que le atrapó en un abrazo asfixiante y que le tiró de nuevo sobre el nido que habían logrado hacer con hojas y algunas chaquetas.

—Jamás, óyeme bien, ¡jamás!, se te ocurra decirle a alguien que te ataque —dijo con rabia Koichi.

—Yo… Lo siento —logró decir.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Yumi.

—Bien… creo —respondió intentando moverse, pero Koichi seguía atrapándolo —. Tengo una laguna mental importante.

—Normal, has estado en cierto modo poseído —sonrió Lopmon a sus pies —. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Con claridad… Nada del presente —respondió con un resoplido —. Todo son imágenes algo distorsionadas y confusas…

—No te preocupes, no hace falta que las recuerdes —le dijo el pequeño digimon.

—¿Tienes fuerzas para moverte, primo? —preguntó Yumi.

—Con Koichi encima, no —dijo mirando de reojo la cabeza pegada a él —. Va, suéltame. Te prometo que no volveré a hacer nada como lo que sea que he hecho…

—Más te vale —respondió liberándole al fin. A Kouji no le pasaron por alto las marcas de cansancio en el rostro de su hermano.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

—En un apartado dentro de una gruta creada por Gigasmon —respondió Lopmon —. Era más seguro esperar así que viajar contigo inconsciente.

—Oh, vaya…

Poco a poco, los tres niños y el digimon avanzaron por un pasillo iluminado con pequeños fuegos hasta un espacio más amplio donde esperaban algunos compañeros. Todas las conversaciones se silenciaron en cuanto entraron allí, dando paso a una serie de saludos y miles de preguntas atropelladas que pillaron descolocado al guerrero de la luz. Más aún cuando otro cuerpo chocó con él y amenazó con tirarle.

—¡Por fin has despertado! —exclamó Zoe, encerrándolo en un abrazo idéntico al de Koichi —. Temí haberme pasado… ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Creo que deberías comer. Ven, debe de quedar algo por aquí… ¿Alguien puede ir a avisar a los demás?

—Zoe, Zoe, cálmate —rió Yumi.

—Es que…

—Estoy bien —dijo Kouji —. Muerto de hambre, pero bien. Lo único que necesito es que me contéis exactamente qué ha pasado porque no lo recuerdo del todo bien.

A más de uno se le escapó una risilla; Sissi y Chiaki lanzaban miradas que a Kouji le parecieron extrañas y preocuparon más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué había hecho realmente?

—Te lo puede ir contando Zoe —dijo Yumi —. Koichi, ayúdame a recoger lo que hemos dejado atrás.

—Vale —asintió rápidamente, alzando a Lopmon sobre sus hombros.

—Iré a buscar a los que están rondando, Yumi —dijo Renamon, levantándose de la esquina en la que había permanecido sentada.

—Ánimo con ello.

—Déjame a mí buscar a Odd, Renamon. Fijo él y Takuya están liándola —dijo Sissi, dando media vuelta y saliendo por otro pasillo. Floramon corrió tras ella.

—¡Te acompaño! —exclamó Chiaki —. Seguro te viene muy bien que les dé un remojón.

—Yo iré a avisar a Jeremy de que ya estás despierto, Kouji —dijo Gaomon —. Está con Bokomon enseñándole algo en el portátil… Muy aburrido.

—Nosotras también vamos —se apuntó rápidamente Aelita —. Ya ha pasado bastante rato delante de la pantalla. Es hora de descansar, ¿verdad, Lunamon?

—¡Sí!

—Yo me quedo fuera vigilando la entrada pues —señaló Teppei —. Si necesitáis algo, simplemente golpead la pared. Katsuharu se ha lucido con ese truco.

Demasiado rápido para el gusto de Kouji, la sala se quedó vacía a excepción de él y Zoe. La chica, que había estado fijándose más en lo que cogía que en lo que decían los otros, dejó ante él una cesta con comida y una botella con agua.

—Bueno, pues me tendrás que ir contando tú —se encogió de hombros el chico.

—¿Qué quieres saber primero?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tomando una lechuga y comiendo lentamente.

—Sí, claro…

—Lo digo por los… golpes —dijo sin mirarla —. Sé que te he atacado y…

—Te esquivé —interrumpió —. No atacabas igual de rápido que siempre, así que pude esquivarte y no recibir más que roces tontos.

—Pero al final…

—Ésa fue la copia tonta —dijo apretando los puños —. Estúpida tiparraca… No importa —negó rápidamente —. Por suerte o por desgracia, ella decidió que sería mejor que tú fueses mi rival, así que se dedicó a pulular por ahí haciendo el idiota dejándote a ti solo. Gracias al cielo, contaba con la ayuda de tu hermano… Y el escudo de Loewemon va genial, hay que admitirlo.

—Menos mal —suspiró —. Me siento más tranquilo sabiendo eso —asintió tomando la botella de agua —. Sé que hubo un momento en que logré ser medio consciente de lo que hacía, pero no recuerdo cómo lo logré… ¿Sabes algo?

—Eh… bueno… —empezó a balbucear Zoe. Diez segundos después, se tiró de un par de mechones de pelo y obligó a calmarse —. Te besé —dijo sin mirar al chico —. Me fastidiaba un montón que esa Kazemon de mercadillo te tuviese a su lado como un perrito faldero. ¡Por el amor del cielo, no eres un chucho lameculos y ella te trataba casi como a uno! —exclamó —. Daba igual lo que hiciésemos, siempre tenías la guardia alta y estabas pendiente de lo que le pudiese pasar a esa bazofia despreciable que, cuando la pille, se va a quedar calva… —siguió diciendo, dando un puñetazo en la mesa de piedra y sacudiendo la mano por el dolor.

—Me temo que tu relación con tu clon no se me ha olvidado —dijo Kouji sonriendo antes de seguir con su comida.

—Ah, sí… —susurró avergonzada —. El caso es… Por mucho que te atacásemos, tú te cerrabas y bloqueabas todo al instante… Y no queríamos arriesgarnos a que decidieses digievolucionar más, como nos habías demostrado que podías hacer.

—¿He… digievolucionado a Beowolfmon?

—No, sólo a KendoGarurumon —respondió. Kouji suspiró aliviado —. Imaginé que, si de pronto me ponía a atacar a la tonta del bote, lograría despistarte y Loewemon podría atacarte y así fue… Hasta que el clon de Agunimon decidió darte apoyo. Me quedé sola contra ti y yo no podía hacer mucho a corta distancia sin arriesgarme, así que pensé que podría descolocarte de alguna otra forma… Y pensé en besarte. Las veces que hiciese falta —dijo rápidamente —. Me gustas, Kouji… Y me dolía creer que te había perdido para siempre por culpa de un clon.

—Gracias, por hacerme volver —dijo simplemente Kouji.

Zoe volvió a asentir con la vista a sus manos. Se sentía tonta, con unas ganas horribles de llorar por haber confesado sus sentimientos y no haber oído nada por parte de Kouji. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió que tiraban de su barbilla y la obligaban a alzar la vista sólo para toparse con Kouji a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir nada como esto —dijo antes de besarla.

En el pasillo a espaldas de ambos, Yumi mantenía ambas manos sobre la boca de Koichi, impidiéndole pronunciar sonido alguno. El primero en interrumpir en el lugar fue Lopmon, sólo cuando la geisha le soltó la oreja que le había pisado para retenerle.

—Kouji, tengo una preguntita —dijo frotándose la oreja. Intentó no reír al ver a Zoe apartándose rápidamente del chico —. ¿Cómo sabías qué te pasaba? Por lo que nos contaron a Patamon, a Salamon y a mí los demás, le dijiste a Kazemon que debía atacarte.

—Oh, eso… —dijo adoptando una pose pensativa —. Todo este tiempo, mi mente ha estado como prisionera y ha dejado que el espíritu de Lobomon tomase el control —explicó—. En ningún momento he dedigievolucionado.

—De ahí que no fuese una posesión propiamente dicha —comentó Zoe, intentando calmar su aún permanente sonrojo.

—Hasta que no digievolucioné para intentar escapar, no me di cuenta de la trampa. Había revisado el D-Tector, asegurando que estaban los dos espíritus y que no había problema alguno con evolucionar a Beowolfmon —explicó.

—¿Y no viste nada raro?

—Les pregunté incluso cómo estaban y me aseguraron que estaban bien —se encogió de hombros —. Pero tras evolucionar, me quedé relegado a un segundo plano y la idea de proteger a BlackKazemon era todo cuanto resonaba.

—¡Sabía que era culpa de esa… esa… malnacida! —chilló Zoe, dando otro golpe en la piedra —. Ay…

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso —negó Kouji. Justo en ese momento, Yumi y Koichi decidieron salir de las sombras.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Yumi con una gran sonrisa.

—Estaba explicándole a Lopmon lo que sé de lo que me ha ocurrido —respondió el de la luz. Casi como por arte de magia, todo el mundo empezó a llegar a la gruta.

—¡Kouji! —saludó Patamon, volando hasta su cabeza —. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, Patamon —asintió dándole unas caricias.

—Nos preocupaste con esos datos raros —dijo Salamon —. Suerte que, al ser de Kazemon, fue sencillo quitártelos.

—¿Eran tuyos? —preguntó Kouji, extrañado, mirando a Zoe.

—Al parecer, sí.

—Dejadme a mí, creo que al fin tengo una explicación sencilla para eso —dijo Jeremy.

—Mejor lo hago yo, que soy más breve —intervino Aelita —. Al parecer, habían insertado en ti datos de Kazemon. Seguramente los tendrían de cuando la cogió la Scyphozoa. ¿Por qué de ella? Quizás porque ha demostrado estar loquita por ti y a Xana-Lucemon le ha dado por ser cariñoso por una vez en su vida.

—¿A eso llamas amor? Yo lo veo más una obsesión —señaló Takuya, acercándose a Kouji y dándole una palmada en la espalda —. Bienvenido al grupo —susurró.

—Bueno, vale, quizás porque estaba obsesionada y a XANA le ha dado por ser obsesivo también —rodó los ojos la pelirrosa —. La cosa es, esos datos te ligaban a BlackKazemon, por lo que hacías lo que ella quería.

—Pero Zoe logró bloquearle, bastante efectivamente —dijo Chiaki intentando no reír ante la mirada avergonzada y molesta de la rubia —. ¿Era porque los datos de BlackKazemon son originarios de Kazemon y, por ende, de Zoe?

—Sí —asintió —. Aunque aún hay unos puntos que sigo sin acabar de pillar sobre esa efectividad, la verdad… ¡Y Jeremy tampoco los pilla! —dijo rápidamente, echándole una mirada significativa al informático.

—Vale, vale, me callo —suspiró rendido.

Las risas inundaron la gruta largo rato. Cuando al fin se calmaron, y tras asegurarse que Kouji estaba en perfectas condiciones para moverse, el grupo entero abandonó la gruta y volvió a ponerse en movimiento.

...

BlackKazemon seguía llorando mientras Xana-Lucemon maldecía el error que había cometido al dejar escapar a Lobomon de aquella forma tan tonta. Myotismon sonreía satisfecho en otra sala; ya se esperaba un golpe así desde que aquel clon había demostrado ir a su aire, aunque también le extrañaba que algo tan absurdo hubiese logrado acabar con el control sobre el guerrero de la luz. Sólo esperaba que ese fracaso llevase al ángel caído a reflexionar un poco sobre todas esas opciones que había dejado caer sobre que los clones se ocupasen del trabajo que podría hacer un digimon real.

—¡Tenías que vigilarle y controlarle! ¿Acaso no era lo más importante para ti? ¿Tu amado Lobomon? ¡A quien deseabas con tanta fuerza! —gritó Xana-Lucemon —. ¿Qué hacías para permitir que te lo robasen? —el hada siguió sin responder, llorando agachada sin prestar demasiada atención a los gritos —. ¡Lárgate! ¡Largaos todos de mi vista ahora mismo! —exclamó señalando hacia la puerta.

—Como vos ordenéis, amo —respondió prudentemente BlackRanamon.

Sin perder el tiempo, tiró de BlackKazemon en dirección a la puerta a la vez que hacía una señal a los demás clones para que la siguieran. Abrió la puerta e hizo salir al hada, volteándose para ver a los demás. De un tirón, BlackKazemon se libró del agarre de su compañera y salió corriendo lejos de ella. BlackRanamon señaló a los demás la dirección hacia donde tenían que ir y se apresuró a seguir a la otra. Recorrió varios pasillos, divisando al hada oscura girando las esquinas. Cuando al fin la alcanzó, la alada estaba en el suelo a los pies de la siniestra figura oscura con la que ya se había topado.

—Has fallado —habló aquel ser siniestro, helando la sangre de las dos clones —. Le has dejado ir.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para acusarme?!

—BlackKazemon, cállate —ordenó BlackRanamon, levantándola y volviendo a tirar de ella, lejos que aquel ser que estaba poniéndola nerviosa.


	26. 25 - En busca de recuerdos

¡Hola a todos! De milagro creo que voy a poder actualizar esta semana, aunque no sé cuántas semanas más me durará esta suerte.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko, Digimon Frontier y todo cuanto aparece en dichas series no nos pertenece a raf-lily o a mí, sólo un par o tres de personajes y la loca idea de juntar ambas series para montar una historia. Cualquier parecido en la trama o en los personajes originales con la obra (tanto en fic como en art) de otra persona, es una coincidencia que estaremos encantadas de conocer para charlar sobre ella.

Gracias a todos por pasaros por la historia y, aunque no dejéis review, si la seguís semanalmente suponemos que es porque os gusta. Si queréis dejar un comentario, sois libres de hacerlo y será bien recibido siempre y cuando sea algo coherente, educado y bien escrito. Por favor, absteneros de comentar todos aquellos que sólo vengáis a lanzar tomates congelados que provocan sangrado ocular porque seréis recibidos con limonazos igual de congelados (y mucho amor).

Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo de esta semana a la espera que os guste. ¡Saludos a todos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: En busca de recuerdos**

Los temas de conversación volaban por encima del grupo. Desde recetas culinarias hasta libros y películas favoritos, acompañados de exclamaciones sorprendidas, risas y protestas.

—Ay… ¿Sabéis qué me gustaría? —preguntó Aelita.

—¿Qué?

—Saber más de este mundo —respondió.

—¡Yo puedo decirte todo lo que necesites! —exclamó Bokomon, sacando su libro de la faja —. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

—Quiero decir —negó con una sonrisa —, si realmente somos las reencarnaciones de digimons del pasado, quiero saber cómo vivía, qué sentía… Éste era nuestro hogar. Me gustaría saber más de ello.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Jeremy. Todos le miraron extrañados —. Perdón… Se me olvidó comentaros que Gaomon y yo tuvimos una visión del pasado.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó con curiosidad Emily.

—Cuando estuvimos en el Pueblo del comienzo —respondió cada vez más bajo.

Todos en el grupo se quedaron en silencio, algo pensativos, por unos segundos. Los gritos enseguida golpearon al informático.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes, Einstein? ¿Es que al no haber ordenadores, lo has dejado olvidado? —preguntó Odd.

—Algunos dormíais… Luego hubo el ataque… Atraparon a las chicas… ¡Se me pasó por alto! —exclamó —. Hasta ahora, no lo había recordado.

—Oh, yo también recordé algo —alzó la mano Kouji. Antes de que alguien hablara, cogió aire y se adelantó a las pregunta —. Lo soñé anoche y no es muy agradable —medio mintió.

—Primero vamos al de Jeremy, luego al tuyo y decidiremos si tiene valor —señaló Takuya —. Cuéntanos.

—Estaba en el Digimundo…

—¿Dónde si no? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Bueno, rondando —ayudó Gaomon —. Y llovía.

—Creo que es posterior al de Zoe —señaló —. Se hablaba de dos digimons encerradas que ni comían.

—¿Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon? —preguntó Yumi.

—Sí —asintió.

—Era angustioso —declaró con una mueca el lobo azul —. La sensación era… dolorosa…

—Había otras dos digimons. Una sirena y una humanoide con lunas —recordó el informático.

—Seguro serían Ancient Mermaimon y Dianamon —dijo Bokomon, la vista en su libro enciclopedia.

—Oye, ¿pero cuántas cosas llevas ahí? —preguntó Neemon dándole un tirón a la faja.

—¡¿Pero qué haces, tontomon?! Hala, ¡castigado! —regañó estirando del pantalón y soltándole.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Kouji? —preguntó Tommy.

—La muerte de Ancient Garurumon —dijo antes de seguir andando. No dijo nada más y esperaba alguna pregunta, pero la mirada que captó en su hermano le indicó que nadie diría nada.

—Será que, al estar "al borde de la muerte" por eso del digicódigo, te ha venido ese recuerdo —dijo JP. No tardó en recibir un codazo por parte de Koichi.

—¡Quiero recordar! —gritó Takuya —. Vamos, vamos, quiero recordar algo divertido, para variar…

—Como si los demás hubiésemos elegido tener recuerdos dolorosos —le respondió Zoe dándole una colleja —. ¡La ilusión que me hace ver morir a un amigo! —ironizó.

—¿Pero que después de lo ocurrido aún no sois novios? —picó Yumi, esquivando por poco el golpe que le iba a propinar su primo.

—También recuerdo a otro digimon siguiéndome… Algo me dice que era Justimon, al que envié posiblemente al encuentro de Sakuyamon —dijo desafiándola con la mirada —. Qué lástima que Ancient Garurumon siguiese otro camino…

—No juegues con fuego, Kouji, que te quemarás…

—Por eso me alejo de Takuya —respondió.

—Bokomon —intervino rápidamente Odd —, ¿existe algún libro que ayude a recordar?

—Oh, Dios —susurró Ulrich.

—Vale, ¿dónde está Xana-Lucemon? —preguntó Emily, mirando a todos lados.

—Yo más bien buscaría los meteoritos que indican el fin del mundo —declaró William, alzando la vista al cielo.

—¿De qué vais? —preguntó el rubio con molestia.

—Odd Della Robia pidiendo un libro y no una máquina que te mueva el cerebro en busca de recuerdos —declaró sorprendida Aelita.

—Es la primera vez que creo que tienes cerebro debajo de ese peinado —señaló Sissi.

—¡Eh! Yo digo cosas muy inteligentes también —dijo inflándose orgulloso Odd.

—Sí, sí… Cosas muy inteligentes —asintió Jeremy.

—Puedo buscar algo en mi libro —dijo Bokomon, pasando páginas como loco.

—¿Y si venís a mi castillo? —preguntó Salamon con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Tienes un castillo? —preguntó Emily.

—Sí. Y muchos libros que podrían servir —respondió. Bokomon cerró su libro con cierta depresión.

—Lo divertido será dar con ellos —rió Koichi.

—Somos más que en aquél entonces… Y ahora no buscamos llaves —recordó Takuya.

—Pues vamos —decidió JP —. Jeremy, ¿materializas los vehículos?

—Estoy cansado de hacer eso —suspiró —. Dadme cinco minutos y lo haréis vosotros mismos.

—¿Nosotros mismos? —preguntaron casi todos.

Exactamente cinco minutos después, un extraño pitido en los D-Tectors hizo que todos extrajeran sus dispositivos y pulsaran los botones. Sorprendidos, apartaron los aparatos cuando empezaron a brillar, materializando cada uno su vehículo.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Teruo.

—Mientras Kouji dormía, logré conectar mi D-Tector con el portátil y descubrí que puedo enviar datos varios a través de…

—Al grano —interrumpieron todos.

—Podía enviar información de todo tipo: mapas, analizadores de digimons, coordenadas… Así que se me ocurrió probar a enviar algo más grande y logré enviar los vehículos.

—Vamos, como cuando descargas algo conectado a la wifi, ¿no? —preguntó Sissi.

—Más que el wifi, como el bluetooth de un móvil —respondió.

—Pero no regresarán al portátil, ¿no? —preguntó Chiaki, subida a la nube.

—Tengo una copia de seguridad, por si ocurriese algo. El "archivo" está en vuestro dispositivo y ahí se quedará si no lo elimináis o abandonáis.

—¿Y cómo lo eliminaríamos? —preguntó Tommy, extrañado.

—Explicaciones más tarde —negó Aelita —. Salamon, ¿nos guías a tu castillo?

—Nosotros conocemos el camino —se adelantó Koichi —. No está muy lejos.

—Os gustará el lugar —sonrió Zoe.

Como Koichi había dicho, el castillo de la dama Ophanimon se encontraba a minutos de distancia en los vehícuos. Salamon saltó animada dentro del coche de Takuya al sentirse en casa, mientras que los otros dos ángeles, repartidos en el quad y el Kabutanque reían ante la actitud de la fémina del trío. En cuanto los árboles dejaron de ser un impedimento para la vista, los que no conocían el lugar se quedaron sorprendidos ante el idílico paisaje de flores blancas que se abrió ante ellos, envolviendo el castillo del ángel de la vida y el amor.

—¡Qué lugar tan bonito! —exclamó Emily.

—Ya era hora que encontrásemos un sitio así —rió Sissi.

—¿Todos los castillos aquí parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas? —preguntó Aelita.

—Quizás —rió Salamon —. A mí me encantan las flores. Este lugar es muy tranquilo y relajante… Y de noche, las lunas iluminan el suelo con su luz. ¡Ya veréis!

—Seguro que es una visión preciosa —dijo Yumi.

—Aun así, mejor llegar a la puerta antes de que se haga de noche —comentó William.

— _¡Corred!_ —sonó una voz.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Kitsumon, detrás de Ulrich, mirando a todos lados.

—No lo sé —negó Ulrich —. Eh, Yumi, ¿has dicho algo?

—Que la visión de este lugar de noche será preciosa.

—No, eso no —negó.

—Pues no he dicho nada… ¿Ocurre algo?

—Alguien dice que corramos —respondió Kitsumon llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—William habla de ir más rápidos —asintió Renamon. Ella y Yumi se alzaron algo más y avanzaron.

— _¡Rápido, no paréis!_ —volvió a sonar otra voz.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Kitsumon, volteándose y buscando a sus espaldas.

— _¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Es el zorro maldito!_

—El… zorro… ¿maldito? —preguntó Ulrich, sintiendo la cabeza pesada y un dolor demasiado fuerte.

— _¡No dejéis que os atrape!_ —gritó la voz, prácticamente al lado y obligando a un sobresaltado Ulrich a dar un bandazo con la moto que le llevó a él y a su digimon al suelo, para horror de todos.

...

 _Las flores blancas amortiguaron su golpe, aunque estaba demasiado débil para volver a ponerse en pie. La idea de atacar aquel castillo no había resultado tan buena como creía cuando, aburrido, decidió apoderarse de todo lo que había allí dentro. De haber sabido que un Guardián estaba allí dentro, habría esperado más tiempo._

— _¡Cañones de luz! —logró esquivar el ataque, pero éste empezó a seguirle hasta que logró golpearle._

 _De nuevo en el suelo y con el cuerpo más cansado, observó a la figura de aquel Guardián acercándose a él con un espada alzada, amenazando con clavarse en él si se movía un milímetro._

— _Se te acabó hacer maldades, zorro maldito. La luz sagrada te purificará._

 _Todo se volvió oscuro, todo dejó de tener razón a su alrededor. Sintió que caía aún más en el suelo al tiempo que algo era arrancado de su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a ver la luz, aquel digimon había desaparecido. Se levantó, aún agotado y confuso, y miró alrededor. Un gran pesar cayó sobre él, revelándole una sensación que jamás pensó poder sentir._

— _¿Qué me ocurre? —se preguntó mirándose las garras —. ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?_

 _Volvió a alzar la vista hacia el castillo. El malestar en su interior creció al recordar que había querido atacar ese lugar, que había querido hacer daño a quienes hubiese allí dentro por el mero hecho de apoderarse de aquél sitio que muy posiblemente habría acabado abandonando a las pocas horas, como todos los lugares en los que había estado. Todos esos recuerdos le empezaban a atormentar, le daban dolor de cabeza y cierta ansiedad._

 _Sin saber por qué ni cómo, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo rodeado de flores blancas. No había nadie en la puerta para detenerle ni para invitarle, pero él tampoco le prestó atención. Simplemente, entró._

— _Parece que ya has despertado —habló de pronto una voz de mujer._

— _Yo… yo…_

— _Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada —dijo dulcemente aquella digimon._

— _Lo siento mucho… No sé por qué hago esto ahora… No entiendo qué me ha pasado… No sé qué me pasa…_ — _dijo con una mano en la cabeza el que desde hacía tiempo había sido llamado "el zorro maldito"._

— _Yo sí lo sé. Y puedo decirte que no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte ya_ — _le dijo la digimon posando una mano sobre su hombro._

— _Mi misión aquí ha terminado, dama Ophanimon_ — _por una de las puertas, apareció el digimon de armadura blanca contra el que había estado luchando el zorro._

— _¡Tú…!_

— _No te hará nada_ — _le calmó Ophanimon_ —. _Gracias por todo, Ancient Garurumon._

— _Pero…_ — _intentó hablar el zorrro._

— _Has sido perdonado por tus actos. Ya no volverá a pasarte nada_ — _insistió el ángel con una tranquilidad contagiosa._

— _¿He sido… perdonado?_

— _Estabas infectado por un virus_ — _le dijo el lobo_ — _. Por eso actuabas como lo has hecho. Si me disculpáis…_

— _¡Espera!_ — _pidió el digimon más joven, atreviéndose a estirar el brazo para retenerle, aunque no acabó de acortar la distancia_ — _. Quiero unirme a tu grupo… A los Guardianes._

— _¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?_ — _preguntó el otro_ — _. El Digimundo entero aún te tiene miedo. No es fácil dejar de ser el zorro maldito._

— _Quiero arreglarlo todo… Quiero cambiar, ser mejor… Por favor, Ancient Garurumon, permíteme formar parte de los Guardianes del Digimundo. ¡Te lo suplico! No sé qué otra cosa podría hacer en esta vida después de todo lo que ya he hecho…_

 _El digimon zorro esperó, sorprendiéndose temblando ante la posibilidad de ser rechazado fríamente. Tras un silencio que pareció eterno, Ophanimon dejó ir una leve risita que ocultó tras una mano._

— _¿Juras proteger este mundo de cualquier ser que intente perturbar la paz y la tranquilidad de sus habitantes, poniendo este deber por encima de tu propia vida?_ — _preguntó al fin el lobo blanco._

— _Lo juro_ — _asintió rápidamente._

— _¿Juras entregarte en cuerpo y alma a la misión de los Guardianes?_

— _Lo juro_ — _repitió._

— _Bien_ — _asintió volviendo la vista al ángel junto a ellos_ — _. Será mejor que regrese ahora que no hay tanto movimiento por los caminos. Al nuevo miembro de los Guardianes le conviene entrenar mucho antes de moverse por el Digimundo_ — _dijo inclinando la cabeza a modo de respeto._

— _Buen viaje y cuidado por el camino_ — _deseó la digimon._

— _¿Marchamos ya, Kitsumon?_

— _¡Por supuesto!_ — _sonrió el zorro._


	27. 26 - El castillo de Ophanimon

¡Buenas a todos! Hoy tengo otro medio día de fiesta (que no sirven para nada, la verdad) y aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer, así que una vez más, iré a lo rápido.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Moonscope y Toei son los dueños de Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier respectivamente; la idea loca y cuatro o cinco personajes contados son lo único que nos pertenece. Cualquier parecido en personaje, trama o detalle con la obra de otra persona, es una coincidencia que estaremos encantadas de hablar con el susodicho.

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ : cualquier comentario que falte al respeto a las autoras, a la historia o a quienes la leen será respondido una única vez (por educación simplemente) en el tono en que creamos adecuado dependiendo de la gravedad del comentario. Aunque nos encanta recibir reviews, preferimos que se ahorren las molestias todos aquellos dispuestos a fastidiar el día.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: El castillo de Ophanimon**

Xana-Lucemon aún maldecía en todos los idiomas que sabía el error de BlackKazemon. Ante él, la figura siniestra que había ansiado obtener esperaba sus órdenes. Y tenía claro a qué daba prioridad en esos momentos.

—Como sabrás, perdimos al guerrero de la luz —dijo.

—Sí, amo —asintió sin mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo.

—Tengo una primera misión para ti: elimina a la culpable de esa pérdida. Mata a BlackKazemon.

—¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor! —gritó un Ogremon, irrumpiendo en la sala en una carrera torpe.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó con molestia el ángel caído.

—Mi señor, los niños elegidos se dirigen al castillo de Ophanimon —dijo.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible…

—¿Mi señor? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Myotismon, apartado prudentemente en las sombras de la sala.

—No me interesa perder ese bastión… —confesó meditabundo —. El castillo está bien protegido, por ahora… —deteniéndose, volteó la vista al clon allí parado —. Deja la eliminación de BlackKazemon para después. Recoge al resto de clones, toma cuantos aliados creas necesario y dirígete inmediatamente al castillo de Ophanimon.

—Como ordene, amo —asintió el clon.

Tras una puerta, BlackRanamon empezó a correr de vuelta a la sala donde se suponía que debería estar esperando a aquel ser que se había convertido en su líder nada más llegar. Había escuchado absolutamente todas las palabras que se habían pronunciado en aquella sala y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Le importaba bien poco haber perdido el mando del grupo, aunque sentía una molestia por ello. Pero le estaba molestando aún más la idea de perder a BlackKazemon, y eso la inquietaba más de lo que quería admitir.

...

Las palabras de alivio no tardaron en surgir en el grupo en cuanto Ulrich y Kitsumon abrieron los ojos. Aún con las mentes perdidas, ambos miraron alrededor.

—Menudo susto nos habéis dado —señaló Jeremy —. Menos mal que Yumi y Renamon aún no se habían alejado demasiado de vosotros.

—Ellas… —preguntó pasando la mirada a la chica junto a él.

—He tenido que usar la telekinesis para que no os mataseis… No vuelvas a quedarte dormido sobre la moto —pidió.

—No me he… dormido.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Renamon.

—Creo que era un recuerdo —respondió Kitsumon, levantándose con la ayuda de la otra.

—¿Y por qué a nosotros no nos pasa eso? —preguntaron Takuya y Odd con fastidio.

—Salía este sitio —dijo Ulrich.

—Quizás el haber regresado aquí ha hecho que hayáis podido recordar algo del pasado relacionado con este lugar —comentó Bokomon desde el Kabutanque antes de sacar su inseparable libro.

—¿Y qué recuerdo era? —preguntó Aelita con curiosidad.

—Creo que era el final del zorro maldito…

—¿Es que no hay ningún recuerdo bonito? —preguntó Sissi alzando los brazos.

—He dicho "el final", no "la muerte" —matizó el chico —. El zorro maldito llegó aquí dispuesto a atacar el castillo de la dama Ophanimon, pero…

—¡Se encontró a Ancient Garurumon! —exclamó Salamon con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso es —asintió Kitsumon —. Después, pedí perdón y poder unirme a los Guardianes.

—Es el recuerdo más viejo de los que han ido saliendo —comentó Teruo.

—Lo que importa ahora es que ambos están bien y no ha pasado nada grave —dijo Chiaki —. Ah, así dan más ganas de recordar cosas —suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la nube.

—Date tiempo, Chiaki —rió Koichi.

—Aclarado todo esto, ¿qué tal si avanzamos? —preguntó JP.

—Eso, eso, que ya pasa de la hora de comer —señaló Odd.

—No tienen vergüenza… Hacer que perdamos una hora tan importante… —negó Takuya.

—Los que no tienen vergüenza son ellos —señaló Katsuharu —. Piensan con el estómago incluso cuando un compañero podría haberse roto algo…

Con alguna risa, todos volvieron a montar en sus vehículos y pusieron rumbo nuevamente al castillo sin más contratiempos. A poca distancia, dos figuras en lo alto de una de las torres alzaron el vuelo llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Mirad ahí! —señaló Odd.

—Ésa es Nefertimon —respondió Salamon, señalando a la digimon blanca —. Yo le encargué la vigilancia de este lugar.

—¿Es la misma? —preguntó Zoe.

—Renació, sí —sonrió orgullosa la pequeña digimon.

—¿Y el otro? —preguntó William.

—Pegasusmon —respondió Lopmon —. Habrá venido a ayudarla y hacerle compañía, ¿no crees, Salamon?

—Muy posiblemente —asintió la otra.

—¡Piedra roseta! —atacó Nefertimon sin previo aviso.

—¡Creo que nos han confundido con el enemigo! —exclamó Sissi, haciendo maniobras para esquivar los ataques.

—¡Lluvia de estrellas! —atacó también Pegasusmon.

—¡Mikemon, salta! —indicó Emily —. ¡No voy a poder esquivar todo eso!

—Lista —aseguró la gatita atigrada.

—¡Joyas del Nilo! —siguieron atacando los guardianes del castillo, forzando a Emily y a Mikemon, sin vehículo, a retroceder corriendo.

—¡Nefertimon, detente! —gritó Salamon —. ¡No les ataquéis! ¡Son los Guardianes!

—Creo que no te reconocen —aventuró Jeremy.

—¿Pero por qué atacan a Emily? ¡Ella no es una amenaza! ¡Y menos sin digievolucionar! —gritó Mikemon.

—¿Podría ser XANA?

—Pues a buscar la torre —aceptó Koichi.

—¡Ya la veo! —gritó Patamon —. ¡Está en lo más alto del castillo! ¡Detrás de aquella torre!

—¿Alguien sin vértigo nos hace el honor de subir y desactivar eso? —pidió Odd.

—Distraeremos encantados a estos dos —señaló Takuya.

—¡No dañéis a Nefertimon ni a Pegasusmon! Son digimons sagrados… ¡Ellos nunca atacarían a quien no fuese una amenaza! —pidió Salamon.

—Sabemos lo que debemos hacer —aseguró Teruo.

—¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

—¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

—¡Gaomon digievoluciona en… Gaogamon!

—Renamon, mejor no digievoluciones —alzó una garra Kitsumon —. Así somos más ágiles. Al fin y al cabo, sólo tenemos que darle tiempo a quien suba.

—Está bien —aceptó la digimon.

—Aelita, te cedo el turno —observó Emily —. Seré representada por la huella de un gato, pero aún no sé trepar como ellos.

—Dejádmelo a mí —asintió extendiendo sus alas —. ¡No tardaré!

Sin decir nada más, Lobomon y Loewemon se lanzaron sin dudarlo contra los dos digimons cuadrúpedos a gran velocidad. Tras ellos, el resto de compañeros se lanzaron a cubrir cualquier vía de escape de los dos digimons, tanto por tierra como por aire, haciendo de escudos para Aelita.

—¡Cuidado! —chillaron los tres ángeles cuando ambos empezaron a volar fuera del alcance de los de tierra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yumi.

—¡Lazo de santuario! —de los cascos de ambos surgió una cadena dorada que les unió.

—¡Salid de su camino ahora mismo! —gritó Bokomon.

—¿Cómo lo han hecho? —preguntó Odd, viendo cómo todos los voladores acababan atrapados en la cadena dorada.

—¡Se dirigen hacia Aelita! —señaló Agunimon.

—Pues hora de lanzaros por los aires —declaró Grumblemon, preparando el martillo dispuesto a usarlo para lanzar a los demás.

—¡AAAAAAAHHH! —la voz de Aelita resonó por todo el terreno. No tardaron en verla caer de espaldas sin sus alas.

—¡Gaogamon, atrápala! —gritó Jeremy.

—No creo que Nefertimon y Pegasusmon hayan lanzado ese ataque desde donde están… —comentó Ulrich.

—¿Y quién ha podido hacerlo? —preguntó Ranamon.

—Ahí arriba tienes la respuesta —señaló Mercurimon.

—Oh, no… Él no… —pidió Loewemon, retrocediendo entre sorprendido y horrorizado.


	28. 27 - Uno se une y otro se va

Después de una larga ausencia por trabajo y de haber disfrutado del día de fiesta tirando la guía de cosas que tenía que hacer a la basura nada más levantarme, aquí aparezco (tarde, pero lo hago) para traer el siguiente capítulo de la historia que, aunque muchos ya la conocéis, hay otros que no.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen ni a raf-lily ni a mí; cualquier parecido de todo aquello original con la obra tanto en texto como en dibujo de otra persona, estamos abiertas a leerlo en los comentarios así como de comparar lo que teníamos en mente a la hora de crear los personajes / el capítulo. Recordad que los reviews escritos con mala leche serán respondidos con la misma acidez, por lo que si no queréis que escueza, mejor callad.

A todos los que nos estáis siguiendo, dejando mensaje o no, mil gracias por leernos y personalmente siento mucho no poder actualizar con la misma regularidad que antes del verano, pero esto de trabajar sin tener ni idea del horario del día siguiente... En fin, que os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que ya toca.

¡Un abrazo enorme para todos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Uno se une y otro se va**

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó William, acercándose a un cada vez más retrasado guerrero de la oscuridad.

—¿Sabéis quién es? —quiso saber Jeremy.

—Demasiado bien y todo —declaró Agunimon, dejando solo a Arbormon para soltar a los retenidos en el Lazo de santuario.

—¡AAAAAAAH! ¡DIOS MÍO, QUÉ HORROR! —chilló Bokomon.

—¿Nos lo presentáis o esperamos su tarjeta? —señaló Odd.

—Duskmon, el guerrero de la oscuridad —gruñó Lobomon caminando hacia su hermano.

—¿Pero no era Loewemon el guerrero de la oscuridad? ¿Cómo que hay dos? —preguntó Emily.

—Duskmon es la forma que toma el espíritu de la oscuridad cuando se corrompe —respondió Kazemon.

—No puede ser —susurró Aelita, aún aturdida por el golpe, sobre Gaogamon.

—Loewemon, no es tiempo para sorprenderse —le sacudió Lobomon —. Hay que moverse y ya —dijo mirando de reojo cómo aparecían monstruos de XANA y los demás clones.

—Pero ¿y si…?

—Nada de "y si" —le interrumpió —. Yo estoy contigo en esto. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco hay nadie mejor contra el que luchar por aquí.

—Muy gracioso, Lobomon. ¿Qué me dices de mi clon? —preguntó Agunimon, intentando levantar el ánimo del de la oscuridad mientras esquivaba el ataque que ya lanzaba su versión oscura.

—Parecéis entenderos muy bien vosotros dos —le respondió —. Vamos, Loewemon. Tómatelo como una forma de recriminarle lo ocurrido en el pasado.

—Lo intentaré —suspiró relajándose —. Vamos a por él, Lobomon.

Con los clones reteniendo a sus originales y los monstruos de XANA estorbando, los niños y sus digimons tuvieron que dejar de lado la torre parar liberarse de todos ellos. Aun así, la cantidad de enemigos en el lugar obligaron no sólo a Renamon y a Kitsumon a digievolucionar, sino también a todos a mantenerse alerta por la posible aparición de la Scyphozoa en el campo de batalla.

—Ese XANA ha logrado crear a Duskmon… ¡Pero él no es el verdadero guerrero de la oscuridad! —exclamó Bokomon.

—Pero está ahí, mirándonos —señaló Neemon.

—¡Huyamos! —chilló el cerdito blanco, tirando del pantalón del conejo y echando a correr.

—Tenemos que ayudares —se adelantó Lopmon. Patamon y Salamon enseguida salieron del escondite junto a él.

—¡¿Pero qué hacéis los tres?! ¡Sois la esperanza del Digimundo! ¡No podéis salir y morir así!

—Vamos a pelear, no a morir —habló Patamon.

—Ayudaremos a los niños… No. Ayudaremos a los Guardianes a defender este mundo otra vez —declaró Salamon antes de echar a correr con sus dos compañeros.

—¡Esperad ahí los tres! —gritó Bokomon, pero ya no les oía.

Esquivando monstruos y digimons, los tres se colaron en el campo de batalla hacia el frente al tiempo que los emblemas en las ropas de Agunimon, Lobomon y Kazemon empezaban a brillar.

—¡Lopmon digievoluciona en… Turuiemon!

—¡Patamon digievoluciona en… Angemon!

—¡Salamon digievoluciona en… Gatomon! —la gata blanca saltó sobre el hombro de Angemon e intentó no apretar las garras sobre el hombro del ángel por la rabia que la recorría —. Se arrepentirán de haber intentado apoderarse de mi castillo…

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó Turuiemon.

—Ocupaos vosotros de alejar a Nefertimon y a Pegasusmon de la pelea contra Duskmon —señaló Angemon —. Yo ayudaré a Lobomon y a Loewemon.

—Los domaremos de nuevo —aseguró Turuiemon.

—Tened cuidado —pidió la gata.

Con un salto, pasó a los hombros de Turuiemon, dejando libre al ángel para volar en la dirección donde luchaban contra el clon corrupto de la oscuridad.

—¿Y esos tres? El conejo lila me recuerda a algo —se extrañó Odd.

—¡Aparta, Odd! —gritó Labramon, saltando sobre el clon y desviando la flecha dirigida a Odd.

—Perdón, Kiwi, ya sigo yo con él.

—¿Y ése ángel? —preguntó Emily.

—¡Son los tres ángeles! —exclamó Beetlemon —. Aunque, en estos momentos, sólo uno lo parece…

Duskmon alzó una mano llamando la atención de Pegasusmon y Nefertimon, pero ambos digimons se encontraron de pronto con un peso en el lomo, obligándolos a voltearse y encabritarse para sacarse de encima a los dos digimons que habían logrado sorprenderles.

—¿Qué tal una ayudita? —preguntó Angemon a los guerreros hermanos al llegar al tejado en el que se encontraban.

—Se agradecerá… —aseguró Lobomon.

—Aunque disculpa que no lo hagamos —siguió Loewemon, escudo en alto para cubrirse del ataque de su clon.

—¡Mano del destino! —atacó Angemon, pero Duskmon lo esquivó.

—Mi turno. ¡Mirada mortal! —los tres, demasiado cerca, no pudieron esquivar los rayos rojos de Duskmon.

—¡Chicos! —chilló Kumamon, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia ellos —. Maldito Duskmon… Esta nos la pagarás… ¡Bombardero de nieve!

—¡Gran martillo! —se unió Beetlemon.

—¿Estáis locos vosotros dos o qué? —chilló Agunimon, reteniendo a su clon por la espalda —. ¡Así no le haréis ni cosquillas si es como era!

—Gaogamon, ayúdales tú también —señaló Jeremy.

—Pero tú…

—Sólo es un clon —dijo atacando a su versión oscura —. Estaré bien.

—Kyubimon, arriba tú también —señaló Yumi.

—Bijugamon, ayúdales —indicó Ulrich.

—Aquí también necesitáis ayuda —negó el zorro rojo.

—Nos cubriremos las espaldas como siempre hemos hecho en Lyoko —aseguró Yumi —. Marchad ya y ayudad a los de arriba.

—En serio, ¡estáis locos! —insistió Agunimon, viendo cómo Grumblemon y Mercurimon también buscaban la forma de subir después de derribar varios monstruos de XANA.

En lo alto del tejado, Duskmon empezó a esquivar todos los ataques, moviéndose como si nada en el lugar para fastidio de los demás.

—Da igual cuántos vengáis. No lograréis nada —dijo el corrupto mostrando ambas espadas carmesí.

—Si pudiese hacer la doble digievolución… —murmuró Lobomon, fastidiado ante la idea de tener que regresar a su forma humana para ello.

—Entre todos lo lograremos, Lobomon —se le acercó Loewemon —. Deja esa idea como último recurso. De ser necesaria, seré tu escudo y te cubriré el tiempo que necesites para digievolucionar a Beowolfmon.

—Está bien —aceptó, algo a regañadientes.

Desde el suelo, Arbormon logró atrapar a Nefertimon y a Pegasusmon, atándolos y permitiendo que Gatomon y Turuiemon marchasen rumbo a la pelea contra Duskmon. Aquel clon oscuro tan siniestro provocaba una extraña sensación de miedo en el guerrero de la madera que no lograba acabar de entender. Dejó inconscientes a ambos digimons cuadrúpedos y recorrió el lugar ayudando a los que aún quedaban en tierra.

—¡Esto ya es insufrible! —protestó Odd —. ¡Todos estos bichos parecen estar saliendo del suelo como setas!

—Y lo peor es que el clon vigilante sigue ahí arriba, de pie —señaló Sissi.

—Quizás si nuestros digimons alcanzasen un nuevo nivel… —murmuró Emily.

—Ahora sólo pueden cubrirnos las espadas —siguió William, golpeando al clon y viendo cómo lo esquivaba convirtiéndose en humo —. Maldita sea…

—¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí abajo, Arbormon? —preguntó Aelita —. Sube y ayuda allí arriba.

—Ahora voy —asintió el digimon, buscando un agarradero para subir.

—¡Aparta, Aelita! —chilló Lunamon, pero la pelirrosa no se movió lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar por completo el ataque perdido lanzado desde el tejado.

—¡Me voy a ayudarles! —estalló Labramon, echando a correr hacia la torre sobre la que los demás peleaban.

—Pero Kiwi, tú… —empezó a decir Odd, callándose al notar el brillo en su D-Tector.

—¡Labramon digievoluciona en… Dobermon!

—¡Mi Kiwi ha digievolucionado! —exclamó dando varios saltitos. Una flecha láser le rozó un brazo —. ¡Oye! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para interrumpir un momento tan bonito y alegre? ¡Flecha láser!

—Genial, así alcanzaré antes el tejado —sonrió Dobermon.

—¡Yo también voy! —dijo Mikemon.

—¿Así? —preguntó Emily.

—Los ángeles están peleando. No me voy a quedar atrás —dijo enrabiada antes de empezar a trepar detrás del perro negro.

—¡Espera, Mikemon! —llamó Floramon —. Yo también voy ahí arriba —decidió mientras el D-Tector de Sissi brillaba —. ¡Floramon digievoluciona en… Togemon!

—¡Eh, esperadme a mí también! —pidió Dracomon, alzando ligeramente el vuelo.

—¡No puedes llegar ahí arriba tú solo! —le atrapó William.

—¡Voy a luchar yo también para protegeros a todos! —pataleó el digimon —. ¡No esperes que me quede aquí quieto, Will!

—Está bien —aceptó lanzándolo todo lo fuerte que pudo antes que su clon les alcanzase —. Cuento contigo para frenar al tipo de los ojos —señaló con su D-Tector brillando a la cintura.

—Déjalo en mis garras, compañero —sonrió —. ¡Dracomon digievoluciona en… Coredramon!

—Guay, ahora es más grande —silbó Odd.

—Espero que no tropiece —comentó William, sonriéndole al gran dragón azul.

Esquivando a Lunamon, el grupo volvió a centrarse en sus clones. La digimon coneja corrió hacia Aelita, encontrándola tirada en el suelo tras haber recibido un golpe muy fuerte. Por encima de ella, la versión oscura de la chica se preparaba para atacar.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que te dejaré atacarle, clon de XANA —se interpuso —. Protegeré a Aelita aunque sea en este nivel. ¡Garra oscura! —sin dudarlo, se lanzó contra el clon incansable —. ¡No escaparás!

El clon de Aelita se vio obligado a apartarse, olvidándose por un momento de su objetivo principal. Aunque la pequeña digimon no le tocaba, la insistencia y la fuerza con la que golpeaba el aire cada vez eran mayores. El brillo del D-Tector fue lo que despertó a Aelita justo para ver a su digimon envuelta en datos.

—¡Lunamon digievoluciona en… Lekismon! —la digimon encajó un puñetazo en el clon, apartándola bastante más de lo esperado por ambas.

—¿Qué…? ¿Lunamon? —llamó Aelita.

—¡He digievolucionado, Aelita! —exclamó alegre, bajando hasta ella y ayudándola a ponerse en pie —. ¿Qué te parezco?

—Eres muy guapa —sonrió.

—Gracias —rió dando una vuelta sobre sí misma —. No pierdas el tiempo y ve a la torre. Yo me ocuparé de tu clon y te cubriré hasta arriba —dijo volviéndose hacia su rival —. ¡Flecha de hielo!

Sin dudarlo, Aelita extendió algo cansada sus alas y alzó el vuelo, con Lunamon a pocos metros haciéndole de escudo tanto de su clon como de cualquier ataque perdido que pudiese alcanzarla. La sonrisa victoriosa de Lekismon no pasó por alto a Duskmon. El clon oscuro, después de haber esquivado el ataque de todos los digimons que habían subido hasta el tejado, había logrado derribar a algunos con un solo ataque, pero había sido demasiado lento y la pelirrosa había entrado en la torre antes que él pudiese hacer nada. Sin mostrar emoción alguna, ordenó la retirada y se esfumó del castillo.

En el suelo, BlackRanamon oyó la orden y echó a correr lejos de Ranamon. Tomó del brazo a BlackKazemon y la alejó del combate que mantenía con la guerrera del viento.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Esa haducha y yo estábamos teniendo una seria "charla"…

—No es el momento de tus estupideces —dijo empujándola —. Tienes que largarte ahora mismo.

—Es lo que normalmente significa "retirada".

—No, no me refiero a eso —se apresuró la del agua, mirando alrededor nerviosa —. Tienes que marchar donde nadie pueda encontrarte.

—¿Qué?

—Oí al amo mandarle a Duskmon que te destruyese. De no haber venido los niños elegidos aquí, ya te habría matado. Has de escapar, BlackKazemon. Cuando regresemos, el amo le mandará a Duskmon eliminarte, ¿entiendes?

—Pero… ¿por qué me dices todo esto? —se extrañó.

—Porque no quiero que te hagan más daño —respondió, ocultando la sorpresa por sus propias palabras a su compañera —. No quiero que te maten. No quiero verte sufrir más. Así que huye, ¡rápida! Yo no te he visto marchar —dijo empujándola aún más antes de salir corriendo hacia el resto de clones.

Aún con dudas, BlackKazemon empezó a correr en busca de un escondite. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta estar segura que nadie la vería volar; voló mirando alrededor, no encontrando nada útil. El temor por las palabras de BlackRanamon se vio mezclado con el de ser encontrada por los niños elegidos, haciéndola avanzar más rápida. Unos disparos a ambos lados la golpearon e hicieron perder el vuelo.

—¿Los niños? —preguntó volteándose y buscando —. Oh, no… No, no, no… ¡Maldición! —exclamó al reconocer los avispones persiguiéndola.

Poco a poco, su avance la llevó a un bosque, dificultándole el volar, pero también causando molestia en sus perseguidores. Bajó al suelo y empezó a correr sintiendo nuevos ataques sobre ella que procedían de un grupo de Bakemons.

Cada vez más cansada, BlackKazemon siguió avanzando hasta detectar una cueva. Sabía que los demás no tardarían en alcanzarla, que entrarían allí, pero ya no podía más. Con las últimas fuerzas que fue capaz de sacar, aceleró el paso y atravesó la extraña telilla que cubría la entrada de la cueva, alejándola de sus perseguidores y del peligro.


	29. 28 - Buscando información

¡Saludos a todos! Aquí estoy, un día más, actualizando cuando puedo por el trabajo. Lamento la irregularidad y las ausencias, me cambian los horarios a última hora y me desajustan absolutamente todo. Pero no temáis, que esto seguirá adelante hasta el final de la historia.

Como siempre, recordar que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier _**NO**_ nos pertenecen ni a raf-lily ni a mí, que los personajes originales se cuentan con las manos y sobran dedos y que cualquier parecido con la obra de otra persona (ya sea fanart o fanfic) es una coincidencia/casualidad que estaremos encantadas de conocer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Buscando información**

Con Nefertimon y Pegasusmon liberados, el grupo volvió la vista hacia el castillo con más de una exclamación ahogada por los desperfectos. A los pies de todos, Gatomon simplemente suspiró agotada.

—Ese maldito Duskmon… —Koichi apretó ambos puños con fuerza.

—¿Tan poderoso es para que entre todos no hayáis logrado nada? —preguntó Yumi.

—Cuando Koichi era Duskmon, nos enfrentamos varias veces —dijo Kouji —. Fue bastante complicado, incluso con la doble digievolución. Casi logré vencerle en solitario, pero Kerpymon le entregó el espíritu digital animal corrupto y volvieron a complicarse las cosas.

—¿Doble digievolución? —preguntó Odd.

—Creía que ya lo habíamos dicho. Es la fusión del espíritu digital humano y el animal. Sólo Kouji y yo la tenemos gracias al poder de Seraphimon —explicó Takuya.

—¿Y con esa doble digievolución podríais vencerle? —preguntó Yumi.

—No es tan sencillo —negó Kouji.

—La luz y la oscuridad son hermanas —habló Patamon, volando hasta la cabeza de Koichi —. Donde hay luz, hay oscuridad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó William.

—No pueden ser destruidas —dijo Salamon —. Son necesarias la una y la otra.

—Entonces… ¿nunca destruiremos al tipo ese? —preguntó Sissi.

—Duskmon se alimenta del odio y el miedo de los demás —comentó Lopmon —. Cuanto más odio y más miedo haya, más fuerte será.

—Así que estamos fastidiados —suspiró Teppei.

—Ya nos hicimos cargo una vez del espíritu de la oscuridad corrupto —dijo Takuya, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Koichi —. Podemos encargarnos de su sombra esta vez también.

—¿Qué tal si pensamos en algo menos deprimente? Como por ejemplo, hay que buscar un libro importantísimo en ese castillo —señaló Odd.

—¡Cierto! ¡Vamos, Gatomon, que hay faena! —apremió Takuya.

—¿Qué creéis que le hacéis a nuestra señora? —se interpuso Nefertimon.

—Sólo quiero que me ayude a recordar y cuanto antes mejor —respondió Odd.

—No tienes remedio —suspiró Dobermon.

Con todos dedigievolucionados, el grupo entró en el castillo acompañados de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon. Salvo un grupo de seis, el resto se quedó mirando entre sorprendidos y horrorizados la cantidad de libros desperdigados por todas partes, ocupando la totalidad del salón de aquel castillo.

—No tendremos la suerte de contar con una base de datos para ir más rápidos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Lo siento, pero no existe listado de obras ni nada parecido —sonrió Gatomon.

—¿Vamos a tener que buscar el libro… ahí? —preguntó Ulrich.

—No pasa nada, somos muchos —rió Gatomon, echando a correr hacia una de las montañas y empezando a apartar libros.

—Suerte que pedimos una forma rápida y sencilla —se quejaron Odd y Takuya

—Dividámonos de nuevo como la otra vez —propuso Tommy.

—¿Ya estuvisteis aquí buscando algo? —preguntó Emily.

—En nuestra última aventura, para defender este lugar, el último punto del Digimundo antes de la resurrección de Lucemon —dijo JP.

—Buscábamos la llave que sellaba los datos de esta área para protegerla de los Caballeros Reales. Estábamos dispuestos a destruirla si, con eso, el Digimundo se salvaba y se evitaba el renacer de Lucemon —comentó Tommy.

—Quién nos iba a decir que dicha llave era Nefertimon —dijo Zoe, mirando a la digimon blanca.

—Y bien que se lo calló —dijo Takuya.

—Lo lamento mucho, niños elegidos. Jugaba con la esperanza de que los Caballeros Reales desconociesen que yo era la llave de este lugar… —se disculpó la digimon.

—Pero sabemos guardar secretos —dijo JP.

—Eh, nada de entrar en discusiones de ningún tipo —llamó Gatomon —. Vamos a buscar lo que pueda ser útil. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, ayudad vosotros también, por favor.

—Por supuesto —inclinaron ambos la cabeza y alzaron el vuelo hacia los volúmenes más altos.

El tiempo pasó lentamente para todos. Divididos por todo el castillo, fueron mirando libros en todas las estanterías a la espera de encontrar un título significativo.

—Esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar —suspiró William, pasando las páginas de uno titulado " _Recuerdos_ ".

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó Angemon, sobrevolando la sala.

—Nada. Esto son las memorias de alguien —respondió cerrando el libro y tomando otro de la montaña que le estaba creando Dracomon.

—Habrá que seguir buscando —suspiró el dragoncito.

—¡Absolutamente nada! —exclamó Tommy sobre una montaña de libros —. Todo lo que he encontrado es historia, historia y más historia.

—No te desanimes, Tommy —habló Gatomon —. Quizás en los otros rincones han tenido más suerte. Tanto en el sótano como en los pisos superiores hay más libros.

—Iré a preguntar —dijo Angemon.

Dos minutos más tarde, el ángel encontró al primer grupo en la parte baja, algunos trepando por las estanterías hasta los libros más altos.

—Renamon, ¿habéis encontrado algo? —preguntó a la digimon amarilla.

—Allí hay algunos de memorias y recuerdos, pero no creo que sea lo que buscamos…

—¿Estás tú sola aquí?

—Kitsumon está por alguna estantería y a Yumi la perdí de vista debajo de aquella montaña —respondió señalando al otro lado.

—¡Este ya lo he cogido antes! —se oyó protestar a la chica. Un libro salió volando lejos de la montaña —. ¡Ya no lo volveré a coger, seguro!

—Seguiré adelante a ver qué tal van los demás —indicó Angemon, volando rápido e intentando no ser visto por la geisha.

Nada más pasar a la siguiente estancia, Angemon se quedó paralizado en el aire por la cantidad de libros tirados por todas partes.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó, buscando hasta dar con una cabeza rubia volteándose hacia él.

—Puede que los ataques hayan provocado un terremoto que ha tirado los libros —respondió Zoe.

—Tardaremos una vida en arreglar todo esto —declaró Chiaki, nadando literalmente entre más libros.

—¿Algo que sirva? —preguntó esperanzado el ángel.

—Con tanto caos… —suspiró la del viento.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Chiaki —. ¿Tenéis algo ya?

—¡Un par de manuales! —oyeron a Ulrich.

—¡Que sean tres! —se unió Kouji, asomándose con la vista fija en un libro.

—¡Avalancha! —chilló Koichi. Una pequeña acumulación de libros se deslizó en el lugar y desequilibró a Kouji.

—¿Estáis bien? —apareció Turuiemon, apartando libros y rescatando a los tres muchachos.

—Creo que me ha golpeado una enciclopedia XXL… —se quejó Koichi.

—Dadme a mí los libros —Angemon voló hasta ellos —. Los llevaré arriba y preguntaré si alguien puede bajar a ayudar apartando libros.

—Te estaremos agradecidos —respondió Ulrich trepando a una montaña y tomando un libro de la que tenía al lado —. Estoy empezando a tener problemas con los títulos que he visto y los que aún no…

—¡Tengo más manuales aquí! —chilló Bokomon

—Enseguida voy —se volteó Angemon.

—Llévalos a un lugar más despejado, hijito-hijita.

—Bokomon, que te hemos dicho que es un chico, es solo hijito —negó Neemon.

Con unas risillas de fondo, Angemon regresó por donde había venido, esquivando más libros lanzados por Yumi, hasta dar con Gatomon en una mesa con un par de libros.

—Pues sí que va lenta la cosa —suspiró dejando los tomos en la mesa.

—Por lo que veo, van mejor por abajo —comentó la gata.

—Lo intentan. Hay una habitación completamente inundada de libros caídos de todos lados…

—Tocará bajar a organizar —suspiró saltando de la mesa y acercándose a los más cercanos.

Acompañada de Aelita, Lunamon, Takuya, Jeremy y Gaomon, y mandando a Angemon a buscar más gente en los pisos superiores para repartir todo el terreno, bajaron hacia el sótano con calma. Estaban a punto de alcanzar a Yumi, al fin libre de la prisión de libros en la que estaba, cuando el suelo empezó a temblar con fuerza, tirando más libros de las estanterías y haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en aquel piso echaran a correr hacia la salida.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —preguntó Zoe.

—Nos estarán atacando de nuevo —bufó Gatomon —. Subamos, rápido.

Con algo de dificultad, alcanzaron el primer piso, encontrándose con todos allí reunidos y con Nefertimon y Pegasusmon volando hacia la puerta. Una nueva sacudida hizo caer todos los libros alrededor del grupo, amenazándoles con golpearles y obligándoles a protegerse de ellos.

—¿Será ese Duskmon otra vez? —preguntó Sissi con algo de miedo.

—No, no puede ser él —negó Takuya, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

—¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó Jeremy.

...

Antes de que Takuya tuviese tiempo a decir nada más, un enorme agujero oscuro se abrió a los pies de todos, arrastrándolos inevitablemente hacia abajo. Todo empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del grupo, alejándolos de la sala llena de libros de aquel castillo en el que se encontraban.

Xana-Lucemon reía maniáticamente mientras observaba el terreno del castillo de Ophanimon temblando. Junto a una máquina, Myotismon esperaba la orden para lanzar un campo de fuerza hacia la torre desactivada. Aunque la espera le pareció eterna al vampiro, el ángel caído acabó haciendo una leve señal. Desde la esfera de un Phantomon, todos pudieron ver cómo el castillo de Ophanimon se hundía, librándose aparentemente dos digimons que sobrevolaron el lugar con claro nerviosismo.

—¡POR FIN ME HE LIBRADO DE ELLOS! —rió Xana-Lucemon.

—Mi señor… ¿Seguro que…?

—¿Qué? —interrumpió el ángel al vampiro —. El castillo se les ha caído encima. ¡Nada ni nadie puede haberles salvado de ello! —exclamó alzando los brazos —. ¡Han perdido!

—Mi señor —un Phantomon entró lentamente en la sala, llamando la atención del soberano del lugar —. BlackKazemon ha desaparecido.

—¿Ha sido eliminada? —preguntó cuidadosamente el ángel caído.

—No… No exactamente… —dijo algo nervioso —. Entró en una cueva. Los Bakemons vigilaron la salida e incluso buscaron alguna gruta de escape y la vigilaron también… Estuvieron esperando hasta que llegó Duskmon…

—¿Y? —preguntó al no recibir más información.

—Cuando él entró, no había nadie allí dentro —dijo al fin —. BlackKazemon había desaparecido completamente sin dejar ni rastro…

—Malditos inútiles… ¡Si alguien hubiese vigilado los movimientos de esos niñatos palurdos, esa hada molesta no habría tenido oportunidad de escapar! ¡Duskmon la habría matado cuando se lo dije la primera vez! —rugió.

—Lo sentimos, amo…

Tras la puerta principal, bien escondida, BlackRanamon ocultó una sonrisa ante aquella información. Sabía que todos se tomarían la desaparición como una muerte segura, pues era evidente que los Bakemons le habían atacado para intentar atraparla. Pero el clon de la guerrera del agua estaba convencida de que el clon del viento seguía viva, a salvo de todos.

—Espero que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo —susurró mientras se alejaba alegremente de la puerta —. De todos los que hay por aquí, eras la única que daba cierta nota de vida al lugar —murmuró pasando a la sala con los demás clones.

Todos estaban firmes, serios, en el más absoluto de los silencios. BlackRanamon empezó a entender por qué el hada oscura era tan ruidosa: sin contar su "locura", ella era la única voz que se oía en la sala.

Duskmon entró en la sala y ordenó que se retirasen todos a descansar para futuras misiones. BlackRanamon sabía que no se refería a los niños elegido; poco le importaban aquellos críos humanos. Ellos también habían dañado a su amiga y se alegraba que el castillo del ángel femenino se les cayera encima.

—Un castigo por el daño que le habéis hecho —susurró alejándose del clon siniestro.


	30. 29 - Japón

¡Hola a todos!

De primeras, pedir perdón por esta gran ausencia. En mi trabajo no me están dando facilidades para nada y cuando tengo un hueco, estoy tan sumamente cansada que me tiro en la cama y me quedo frita. A ver si consigo algo y me cambian el horario para poder actualizar debidamente cada semana.

De segundas, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, para que no os aburráis en este frío fin de semana. Para quienes recordéis la historia de la cuenta de raf-lily, hay algún que otro cambio, así que os recomiendo leerlo para que no os pille por sorpresa después la ausencia o novedad.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko & Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen a raf-lily y a mí; los personajes originales se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano, y si alguno se parece a la obra de otra persona, os animamos a que nos lo digáis (de buenas maneras) para comentar con esa persona sobre dicho personaje. Cualquier mensaje ofensivo hacia la obra, las autoras o los lectores será respondido con el equivalente grado de educación que creamos conveniente (por lo que más os vale ahorraros las molestias si no queréis sentiros mal).

Y ahora ya me callo y os dejo seguir leyendo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Japón**

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Sissi, empujando un pie a escasos centímetros de su cara.

—¿Y de dónde salen tantos humanos? —se sobresaltó Jeremy.

—¿Humanos? —respondió JP, mirando alrededor sorprendido. Un fuerte brillo llamó la atención de todos y les preocupó por igual.

—Esto no es el Digimundo… —dijo Patamon.

—Estamos en el mundo humano —finalizó Lopmon.

—Más concretamente, cerca del lugar por el que accedisteis a nuestro mundo —observó Gatomon.

—¿Estamos en Shibuya? —preguntó Yumi, poniéndose en pie y mirando alrededor.

—¿Shibuya?

—¡Bokomon y Neemon! —exclamó Tommy.

—¿Nefertimon y Pegasusmon también están aquí? —preguntó Chiaki, mirando alrededor.

—¿Y nuestros digimons? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Qué tal si primero nos levantamos? Estamos llamando la atención —dijo Kouji.

Todos se apartaron y levantaron del suelo, quitándose el polvo de las ropas y mirando alrededor. La gente siguió caminando a su alrededor, murmurando y señalándoles. El grupo intentaba ocultar a los digimons haciendo un pequeño corrillo.

—No veo a nadie más aquí… —dijo Aelita.

—No están los digimons —dijo William —. Recordad que Dracomon es muy patoso… Y aún no la ha liado.

—Ah, pobre de mí… —suspiró Odd.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Que no voy a tener nunca más a mi bonito Kiwi…

—No me llamo Kiwi —sonó la voz de Labramon.

—Ah… hasta escucho su dulce vocecilla… Mi Kiwi bonito… —suspiró otra vez.

—¡Que no me llamo Kiwi! ¡Y estoy aquí, contigo, siempre! —gritó de nuevo la voz del digimon.

—¿De dónde viene esa voz? —preguntó Jeremy, mirando alrededor mientras Odd seguía lamentándose.

—Aquí abajo, Jeremy —llamó Gaomon —. Tu mano derecha, bájala más… más… ¡Ahí! —exclamó. El chico bajó la vista hasta dar con el D-Tector.

—¡Gaomon! —exclamó viendo al lobo azul saludando en la pantalla. Los otros siete enseguida le imitaron, encontrando en las pantallas a sus respectivos digimons.

—¡Lunamon! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Aelita.

—¿Cómo es que estáis ahí? —preguntó Yumi.

—Podemos salir, pero es peligroso que nos vean los humanos —respondió Renamon.

—Pero Bokomon, Neemon y los tres ángeles están fuera —dijo Emily.

—Nosotros somos vuestros compañeros y entramos en vuestros D-Tectors, pero ellos no tienen ni compañero ni D-Tector en el que entrar —respondió Mikemon.

—Chicos, dejad de hablar con los "tamagochis" —dijo Takuya, señalando un grupo de curiosos tras ellos.

—Mejor vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo y menos lleno de gente, que la estación está a petar a estas horas —dijo Katsuharu.

Con algo de prisa pero intentando aparentar tranquilidad, el grupo salió de la estación, cubriendo a los cinco digimons entre ellos y asegurándose de que nadie les descubriese, hasta un rincón oculto en un parque.

—Ahora que nadie nos ve… —empezó Sissi, pero su D-Tector brillando la interrumpió.

—Tranquila, Sissi, soy yo —dijo Floramon, apareciendo ante ella —. Quería estar a tu lado.

—Avisa la próxima vez —pidió la chica antes de abrazarla —. Me alegro de que estés conmigo…

—¡Yo quiero abrazar a mi Kiwi también! —protestó Odd alzando el D-Tector. El dispositivo empezó a brillar y, al poco, Labramon esperaba a los pies del chico —. ¡KIWI!

—Odd, por favor, contrólate o tendremos curiosos aquí también espiando y descubriéndonos —negó el digimon.

—No deberíamos salir todos —habló Gaomon desde el dispositivo —. Bastante faena tenéis ocultando a Bokomon, Neemon y los tres ángeles…

—Yo puedo pasar como una gatita normal y corriente… Miaaaau~ —gesticuló Gatomon.

—Mikemon también puede hacerlo entonces, ¿no? —sonrió Emily. La gatita atigrada tardó poco en salir ante ellos.

—Será divertido —rió la digimon, acercándose a Gatomon y poniéndose a maullar junto a ella.

—Labramon también puede pasar por mascota —señaló Aelita.

—¡Ay, qué alegría! ¡Mi Kiwi conmigo! —chilló Odd abrazando al digimon.

—Pero Floramon no puede quedarse fuera —suspiró Sissi.

—Los demás tampoco deberían salir —dijo Teruo —. El más normal podría ser Gaomon y, aun así, llamaría muchísimo la atención.

—¡Yo quiero salir también! —chilló Dracomon.

—No, tú no. Llamas muchísimo la atención —regañó William —. Pero no te preocupes. Cuando nos quedemos a solas, te permitiré salir.

—¿De verdad? ¡Entonces me portaré bien!

—Bueno, vamos a algún sitio a comer algo —dijo Odd cargando con Labramon.

—Pero ¿qué hora es? —preguntó Emily.

—Las… ¿en serio es el mismo día pero quince minutos más tarde? —dijo Jeremy.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los de Kadic —. ¡Pero si llevamos días y días fuera!

—A nosotros también nos pasó —dijo Takuya —. Al parecer, el tiempo se detiene aquí mientras nosotros estamos en el Digimundo. O, al menos, si avanza, no es mucho tiempo. Eso creo…

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Aelita.

—Buscábamos a Koichi, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo era eso posible —se encogió de hombros JP.

—Entonces, nadie se preocupa por nuestra desaparición —comentó Sissi.

—Eso es —asintió Takuya —. Así que… ¿qué hacemos?

—Bueno… Creo recordar que tenemos que marchar nosotros de vuelta a Francia —dijo Ulrich —. Aunque he olvidado el lugar y la hora.

—Yo sí lo recuerdo —dijo Yumi —. Creo… Eso de haber estado sin preocupaciones tanto tiempo me tiene un poco confusa…

—Eh, tengo una duda —dijo de pronto Teppei alzando la mano —. ¿Cómo es que podemos entendernos?

El grupo entero permaneció en silencio varios segundos, mirándose unos a otros extrañados antes de soltar risitas nerviosas.

—Ahora que lo dices… en el Digimundo nos hemos entendido desde el principio —dijo Katsuharu.

—Pues yo no sé japonés —alzó la mano Odd.

—Cierto. Tuvimos un problema con XANA y nos cambiamos de cuerpo —señaló Yumi —. Le dije que intentase no decir nada y, a demás de liarla, lo que decía lo hacía en chino.

—Yo no sé francés —alzó la mano tímidamente Tommy.

—Entonces…

—Vosotros sois los Guardianes —habló Gatomon —. De alguna forma, habéis estado hablando el mismo idioma que todos nosotros.

—¿Es que habláis otro idioma vosotros? —preguntó William.

—Técnicamente, el Digimundo es un mundo de datos —empezó Jeremy —. Es como un ordenador. Por lo que el lenguaje de los digimons es código digital.

—Einstein, en lenguaje terrenal, da igual si es francés o japonés —pidieron Ulrich y Odd.

—Quiero decir —dijo con algo de molestia el informático —, que en el Digimundo ha sido como si estuviésemos en un ordenador. Tú puedes cambiar el idioma al sistema y entonces lo entiendes. Al entrar, de alguna forma nuestra presencia ha hecho que se cambie el idioma del Digimundo.

—¿Que se cambie? —preguntaron todos.

—Los digimons no lo han notado porque en sus datos ya entraba el idioma. Y nosotros lo hemos tomado como algo normal porque… Bueno, nos hemos entendido y no le hemos dado vueltas a por qué debido a que estaban los digimons, que era algo más raro que entender el japonés de repente.

—La primera vez que dices algo que todos entendemos —asintió Sissi —. ¿Y cómo explicas que nos sigamos entendiendo ahora?

—Quizás estamos hablando un idioma neutro o algo parecido —comentó JP —. La gente está cuchicheando que somos un grupo bastante raro y he oído decir que quizás somos una banda de gamberros…

—O quizás hemos adquirido de repente conocimientos del francés y del japonés —sonrió Takuya.

—Ojalá todo fuese así de fácil… ¡Lo aprobaría todo! —exclamó Odd.

Entre risas, el grupo entero empezó a moverse. El tiempo se acababa para el grupo de Kadic y la gran pregunta para la que todos querían respuesta no surgía de ninguno. Como pudieron, camuflaron a Bokomon y a Neemon con chaquetas y gorras antes de salir del parque y buscaron un refresco.

—¿Qué creéis que ha pasado en el Digimundo? —preguntó Zoe.

—Da igual, no podemos volver —suspiró Gatomon —. Fuimos nosotros los que os abrimos la puerta la primera vez.

—Aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos abriros ninguna puerta nueva —suspiró Lopmon.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —se atrevió a preguntar Tommy —. Xana-Lucemon está allí apoderándose del Digimundo… Y quién sabe qué hará después.

—Saltar al mundo humano, como la otra vez, seguro —dijo JP.

—¿Cómo le detendremos? —preguntó Chiaki.

—Habremos de esperar a que venga aquí —suspiró Jeremy —. Él abrirá una puerta para dejar pasar a sus esbirros, así que habrá una apertura por la que nos podremos colar y vencerle.

—Para entonces, él se hará poderoso, se habrá adueñado de todo el Digimundo y no podremos ni siquiera dar dos pasos sin ser machacados —negó Kouji.

—A demás… —empezó Koichi. El grupo entero esperó en silencio varios segundos hasta que decidió seguir —. Nos vamos a separar. Vosotros volvéis a Francia. Nosotros nos quedamos en Japón.

—Podemos hacer algo —dijo Katsuharu lentamente.

—¿Qué?

—Podemos ir a Francia todos juntos —dijo.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo esperas que vayamos todos al mismo instituto? —preguntó Teppei.

—No lo sé, se me ha ocurrido así de repente. ¡Ya sé que es una locura, pero es que no sé qué hacer!

El silencio se adueñó del grupo. Con algunas palabras murmuradas, siguieron moviéndose por Shibuya sin mirar a ningún lugar fijo.

—Creo que podría hacerlo —dijo Jeremy.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Aelita.

—Podría entrar en la base de datos de vuestros institutos, falsificar algunos documentos y hacer que hagan un traspaso a Kadic.

—Olvidas un detalle, Einstein —señaló Takuya —. A demás del tiempo justo, ¿cómo esperas que nuestros padres se lo crean?

—Bueno, sólo necesitaría un par de cosillas —sonrió —. ¿Algún sitio donde pueda conectarme a Internet? —preguntó.

A paso ligero, el grupo entero entró en un cibercafé. Mientras algunos pedían, otros empezaron a juntar sillas y mesas, para asombro de los demás comensales y trabajadores del local. Con gran concentración, Jeremy empezó a teclear en su portátil, dando algún que otro sorbo a la bebida que le acercaban los demás. Las miradas pasaban a los relojes de pulsera, al reloj del móvil, al de la pared del local…

—No tendremos tiempo —murmuró Yumi mordiéndose las uñas.

—Einstein lo logrará —intentó hacerla parar Ulrich.

—Estas cosas son complicadas —negó Aelita.

—Contigo parece ser que fue un visto y no visto —señaló Sissi.

—A mí me lo tuvieron que crear todo de cero. No me estaba trasladando de ningún centro a Kadic —dijo con una mueca.

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso? ¿No pueden venir los demás? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? —preguntó Tommy.

—No, nada de eso —negó Jeremy —. He logrado hacer los trámites necesarios para que os manden a Kadic, pero…

—¿Qué?

—No creo que podáis venir hoy —negó el informático.

—¡Mierda! ¡Necesitamos estar todos juntos! —gritó Takuya.

—Cálmate —susurró Koichi.

—A las malas, vamos a estar separados sólo unos días —dijo Kouji —. Aunque… Jeremy, no tendrás algo con lo que lavarle el cerebro a nuestros padres por un casual en el ordenador, ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó.

—No estoy completamente seguro de que mi padre se acabe de creer esto.

—Quizás nosotros dos podremos ayudar —habló en susurros la voz de Renamon, alarmando a Yumi.

—Podéis dejarnos aquí y nosotros podemos ayudarles en lo que surja —añadió Kitsumon.

—Pero entonces… —susurró Ulrich.

—Xana-Lucemon va a estar ocupado en el Digimundo. No habrá peligro porque nosotros estemos aquí y vosotros en Francia —dijo Renamon —. A demás, no es un adiós para siempre. Sólo por unos días.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Yumi.

—Confiad en nosotros —dijeron antes de desaparecer de las pantallas.

—¡OH, NO! —exclamó de pronto William —. ¡Mirad qué hora es!

—¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

—¿Y mi bolsa? —preguntó Sissi, rebuscando entre el montón de ropa.

—Te la has dejado en el castillo de Ophanimon —señaló Emily —. Al igual que mi chaquetilla…

—Mi mochila también está allí —suspiró Tommy.

—Y la mía —negó Teruo —. Espero que mi madre no me regañe por ello…

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—No había nada importante en ellas —negó Ulrich —. Recordad que pusimos las carteras y monederos en la bolsa de Jeremy, que siempre la lleva encima incluso cuando duerme.

—Ah, cierto… Qué susto…

—Eh, chicos, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó Bokomon, en brazos de JP.

El grupo entero dejó de moverse y miró a los siete digimons que cargaban en brazos. Casi al instante, Mikemon y Labramon desaparecieron, entrando en los D-Tectors con un brillo que preocupó a los dos chicos. Corriendo, todos salieron del local y empezaron a buscar el camino de regreso al punto de reunión.

—Id con ellos —señaló Takuya dejando a Lopmon en los brazos de Emily —. Es normal que un grupo de estudiantes en un país extranjero se lleve recuerdos y otros objetos…

—¿No son demasiado raros? —preguntó Patamon.

—Para nada —rió Tommy —. No sabes tú el merchandising que te puedes encontrar por aquí de series anime. Hay peluches mucho más grandes que Renamon y Kitsumon incluso.

—¿Estáis insinuando que pasemos los digimons como si fuesen peluches? —preguntó Odd.

—En las máquinas de rayos X se darán cuenta que son seres vivos —señaló Aelita.

—¿Y si los pasamos como mascotas en el primer control? —preguntó Sissi —. Metemos a todos y que Gatomon bufe cuando vayan a mirar demasiado…

—Creo que tenemos otro problema más importante ahora —dijo Jeremy.


	31. 30 - Separados

¡Saludos a todos!

Como me toca decir últimamente, perdón por la ausencia. Realmente el trabajo asfixia, roba tiempo y el poco que tengo libre lo aprovecho para descansar, así que tengo algo olvidado absolutamente todo lo relacionado con los fics. A ver si soy capaz de montarme un "calendario" para no haceros esperar tanto sin capítulo en estos días.

Por otro lado, allá va el _**DISCLAIMER**_ de siempre: Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí. El número de personajes originales es mínimo, por lo que cualquier parecido con el personaje de otro, una coincidencia que estaremos encantadas de hablar con dicha persona. Aquellos a quienes no os esté gustando la historia, os recuerdo que no os estamos obligando a leerla, por lo que puedes marchar tranquilamente; no es necesario que nos dejes un review si lo que vas a escribir va a resultar ofensivo.

Dicho lo que se tenía que decir, os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Para quienes conozcáis la historia, os aviso que este capítulo es nuevo, así que yo de vosotros lo leería.

¡Que lo paséis bien!

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Separados**

Que la profesora Hertz estaba enfadada era algo evidente, tanto como que la rabia que mostraba Jim no era ni por asomo real.

—¿A dónde habéis ido vosotros ocho? —preguntó el profesor de gimnasia plantándose ante el grupo —. Eh, espera, aquí hay demasiados niños…

—Tranquilo, Jimbo, son amigos —sonrió Odd.

—¿Amigos?

—Llegáis tarde —interrumpió la profesora Hertz —. ¿Acaso nadie recuerda que hemos de tomar un avión y no simplemente viajar en el autobús escolar?

—Lo sentimos, profesora Hertz.

—Que no vuelva a ocurrir —dijo antes de mirar a Sissi —. Me sorprende que incluso tú llegues tarde, señorita Delmas.

—No volverá a ocurrir, profesora —respondió cabizbaja la chica.

—Despedíos de vuestros amigos y montad al autobús. No podremos hacer la parada grande que teníamos prevista gracias a vosotros, pero al menos aún llegaremos al avión.

—Pues aquí nos separamos —suspiró Aelita.

—No por mucho tiempo —guiñó Zoe —. Con lo que sea que ha hecho Jeremy, seguro que en unos días estaremos allí.

—Se me va a hacer eterna la espera —declaró Emily.

—Eh, sobre Renamon y Kitsumon… —empezó Yumi.

—Han pasado al dispositivo de Kouji —dijo la voz de Lunamon —. Podemos hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes? —preguntó Odd.

—No lo pensamos —rió Labramon.

—A callar, que os descubrirán —susurró Jeremy.

—Estad tranquilos —dijo Kouji —. Cuidaremos bien de esos dos hasta que nos reunamos.

Con todo un grupo de estudiantes franceses observando con curiosidad y confusión, el grupo de ocho acomodó las pocas pertenencias que no habían quedado abandonadas en el Digimundo, tomaron los digimons de brazos de los demás y subieron al autobús.

—Esto va a ser duro —susurró Aelita, abrazando a Patamon con cuidado —. No estar todos juntos…

—Tranquila —susurró el digimon —. No pasará nada, te lo prometo.

...

Xana-Lucemon era el ser más feliz del Digimundo. Había enviado monstruos y digimons al hundido castillo de Ophanimon, rastreando el lugar y asustando a los dos digimons que se habían salvado. Los resultados obtenidos por ese grupo le alegraron el día, incluso cuando la otra cara de la moneda resultaba no muy satisfactoria.

BlackKazemon había desaparecido por completo de una forma demasiado misteriosa para el gusto del ángel caído. No era localizada por ningún rincón y, si bien eso podía decir que ese clon había muerto, la ausencia de sus datos preocupaba al soberano de la Rosa de las Estrellas.

En el exterior, Myotismon supervisaba el entrenamiento de algunos de aquellos digimons malignos, oculto en las sombras. La figura de Duskmon pasando ante una de las ventanas superiores le hizo apretar con rabia los puños. Aquella creación que aparentaba ser un digimon había pasado al frente de todo, dejando al digimon vampiro en un segundo plano que no gustaba en absoluto. Para él, el trabajo para dominar el Digimundo debía ser llevado a cabo por digimons reales, no por copias que podrían fallar, como había sido el caso de aquella versión oscura de la guerrera del viento.

A ojos del vampiro, la pérdida de las torres, puntos de energía con los que su amo Xana-Lucemon se hacía más fuerte y se adueñaba de Digimundo, se debía única y exclusivamente al mal trabajo de criaturas poco fiables como los monstruos y los clones. Duskmon había permitido que el señor del Digimundo perdiese el control del área del castillo de Ophanimon y no fue castigado por ello. Sin embargo, cada vez que un digimon traía una noticia menor que no agradaba al ángel caído, éste se enrabiaba y amenazaba con destruir con un solo gesto a todos los allí presentes.

Myotismon estaba celoso por ello. Se sentía humillado, ninguneado, tratado como a un inferior. Sentía que no era valorado debidamente, después de todo lo que había hecho para ayudar a la causa de Xana-Lucemon. Aun con su veteranía y sus conocimientos, se había visto superado por un simple montón de datos reunidos. Le habían dejado como mensajero. Ni tan siquiera era convocado a misiones inferiores.

Por otro lado, BlackRanamon observaba el cielo cada día, entristecida por la monotonía y, especialmente, por no saber nada de BlackKazemon. La tierra se la había tragado para que nadie la encontrase, ni siquiera ella. Tenía ganas de verla, de hablar con ella. El silencio la estaba destrozando poco a poco, hundiéndola en una soledad que le llevó a entender cómo se había sentido el hada oscura en aquel sitio.

...

Koichi no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver a Kitsumon convertido en Ulrich. Él y Renamon les habían contado que podían transformarse en quienquiera que fuese, imitar su voz e incluso hipnotizar a sus víctimas.

—En cuanto Jeremy nos dé el visto bueno, os transformáis y actuáis —dijo Takuya.

—Espero que funcione —dijo Zoe, balanceándose en el sitio y jugueteando con las manos.

—¿Qué es lo que puede fallar? —preguntó Kouji.

—Todo —le respondió.

—Eres de lo más optimista —negó —. Confiemos en lo que sea que haya hecho Jeremy con su portátil.

—¿Pero y si no lo hace? —preguntó Teppei —. Dudo mucho que mis padres me dejen ir a Francia así porque sí.

—Yo quizás sí podría ir —dijo Teruo, algo pensativo —. Pero dudo mucho que mis padres me dejasen llevar a nueve amigos de golpe.

—¿Por eso de que tienes familia francesa? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Exacto —asintió sonriendo —. Pero no sé dónde viven exactamente…

—Mejor no le demos más vueltas —negó JP —. Regresemos a nuestras casas e intentemos esperar con calma hasta que sea el momento de marchar.

—Tengo muchas ganas de poder viajar —declaró Chiaki.

—Ya somos dos —rió Tommy —. Sólo espero que mis padres no pongan problemas.

—Creo que Jeremy dijo que había montado la excusa de un intercambio por un año o algo así —dijo Koichi —. Que funcione, por favor…

...

Odd se removió incómodo en su asiento en el avión. Después de tanto tiempo viajando por el Digimundo, durmiendo prácticamente en el suelo y sentándose en la primera roca plana que encontraban o en el mismísimo suelo, sentarse en algo cómodo como aquel asiento estaba resultándole raro.

A su alrededor, prácticamente todos los compañeros estaban dormidos, salvo el grupo de siete que le había acompañado. Se notaba que Yumi y Ulrich estaban inquietos, con las vistas bajas, posiblemente a los D-Tectors vacíos en sus manos, preocupados por los dos digimons que habían dejado atrás. En otro asiento, Emily también batallaba por poder dormir cómodamente, pegándole alguna patada a William por ello. El chico tampoco se podría decir que estuviese cómodo de primeras: remugaba e intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda alejado de las patadas de su compañera de asiento. Más adelante, Aelita luchaba por hacer que Jeremy no trabajase en su ordenador. No le pasó por alto que el cuerpo de ambos estaba hundido en los asientos, como si estuviesen fundiéndose con ellos.

Pero a quien no veía por ningún rincón era a Sissi. Supuso que la chica había tomado asiento junto a su padre, fuera de la visión del rubio. Le había extrañado que la chica se apartase del grupo y no aprovechase la oportunidad para hablar disimuladamente con Floramon. Suspiró cansado, pensando que posiblemente el no haber visto a su padre en todo aquel tiempo había llevado a que se separase de ellos y tomase asiento lejos. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

...

 _No podía dejar de protestar. La reunión urgente del grupo había resultado en una declaración de suicidio a su parecer. Ancient Wisemon había encontrado las almas de los otros cuatro y habían decidido que no les dejarían solo. A su parecer, aquellos dos digimons eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para defenderse y, en caso de encontrar a las otras dos descerebradas, protegerlas a ellas también… Aunque furiosas, no había quien las derrotase._

 _Todo para reencontrarse con ellos nuevamente._

— _Dividirse…. Dividirse… ¿Por qué dividirnos? ¿Tanto cuesta esperarles? Yo también les echo de menos y quiero verles, pero no tras la muerte… Seguro que ellos preferirían que nosotros viviésemos —remugó._

 _Dividir su alma en dos aprovechando el eclipse lunar. Así, se aseguraban llegar hasta los otros cuatro. Después de aquella decisión, cada uno abandonó el cuartel y se dirigió a la última ronda del Digimundo, prometiendo que se volverían a ver cuando el Digimundo decidiese que era el momento de reunirles de nuevo. Y a él no le quedaba otra que seguir sus pasos, porque según Wise, tardarían milenios en darse una ocasión como la de aquella noche._

— _Lo siento, chicos, pero no pienso renacer lejos de mi otra mitad_ — _susurró acabando su ronda y observando el cielo._

 _El eclipse lunar estaba iniciándose. El tiempo corría en contra de todos ellos, situados lejos los unos de los otros. Anubismon no iba a dejar "desprotegida" aquella mitad que desaparecería del Digimundo, pero no iba a decirlo nunca a nadie. Cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar las palabras que les había indicado a todos Ancient Wisemon._

— _Es la hora_.

...

Odd no estaba seguro de si fue su propia mente o el aviso de que estaban aterrizando lo que le despertó. Miró alrededor, descubriendo a todos despiertos y hablando animados a su alrededor. Sus compañeros se movían entumecidos en sus butacas. También a él le había acabado sentando mal dormir en aquellas butacas.

—Ya estamos en París, chicos —anunció la profesora Hertz —. Por favor, estad atentos para bajar del avión todos juntos.

Una hora y media más tarde, el grupo se encontró al fin libre para moverse de un lado a otro. Odd no tardó ni tres segundos en contar todo lo que había recordado, ilusionado como un niño pequeño por haber conseguido aquello y ganándose risas por parte de todos.

—Yo no me he reído de los vuestros —señaló.

—Tampoco es que fuesen para reír mucho —comentó Jeremy —. Un par de platos olvidados y una paliza tremenda.

—Y todo doloroso —añadió Ulrich.

—Y los demás no tenemos nada —se encogió de hombros Emily.

—Ya, bueno, pero que no me reiré de vosotros cuando tengáis algo.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Sissi, corriendo hasta ellos.

—Tranquila, coge aire —la frenó Yumi.

—Chicos, mirad —dijo alzando el objeto que cargaba.

—Pero… ¿no es la bolsa que te dejaste en el castillo de Ophanimon? —preguntó sorprendido William.

—Cuando he dejado a los digimons en mi habitación, la he visto ahí… —explicó —. Y también hay cosas tuyas, Emily… y de Aelita… y de Odd… Todo lo que nos hemos dejado en el Digimundo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Yumi.

—Tenemos que investigar —dijo Jeremy —. Hay que saber qué está pasando y avisar a los de Japón para que vengan cuanto antes.

Dando media vuelta, el grupo entero regresó a los dormitorios, donde encontraron a un digimon removiendo todo con curiosidad, otro dormido y tres en corrillo murmurando en voz baja.

...

Teruo no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Encima de su cama, perfectamente colocada, estaba su mochila olvidada. La abrió, algo temeroso, y observó su contenido, confirmando que estaba absolutamente todo. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta del dormitorio, esperando encontrar a su madre con una sonrisa y algún comentario casual, pero no había nadie.

—Esto es demasiado extraño —murmuró.

Sin dudarlo, mandó algunos mensajes a los demás, recibiendo las respuestas imaginadas y la promesa de que investigarían esa aparición de las pertenencias en sus respectivas habitaciones.


	32. 31 - Francia

¡Saludos a todos!

Como podéis ver, hoy sí estoy libre para subir capítulo. Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo (si no habéis escapado) aun con las dificultades que me da mi trabajo para actualizar. Juro solemnemente que si algún día consigo mejorar mi vida social, vosotros estaréis entre las prioridades.

Bueno, creo que todos os lo sabéis de memoria, pero ahí va el _**DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen ni a raf-lily ni a mí; el número de personajes originales se cuenta con las manos y cualquier parecido con la obra (tanto fic como art) de otra persona, estaremos encantadas en hablar con dicha persona e incluso intercambiar opiniones.

Como siempre también, _**AVISO**_ a todo aquel que venga a malgastar su tiempo insultándonos: si no te gusta la historia, eres libre de cerrar la pestaña de tu navegador, de no seguirnos ni en esta ni en ninguna otra de nuestras historias e incluso eres libre de leer los fics de otros que consideres mejor que nosotras. Lo único que te pedimos es que te largues sin más, no es necesario que nos manifiestes tu malestar por haber tenido que leer este horror, como también pedimos que nos respetes a nosotras y a quienes sí nos leen y a demás les gusta la historia. Como se suele decir, "para gustos, los colores", así que si no tienes nada instructivo que decir, ahorra el tiempo y vete antes que te dé más dolor de cabeza nuestra historia.

Os dejo con el capítulo ya antes de que me enrolle demasiado y os larguéis.

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Francia**

Kadic nunca imaginó, dos semanas después del regreso de dos grupos de su viaje a Japón, que recibiría una llegada masiva de alumnos. Diez muchachos atravesaron las puertas juntos, hablando un extraño francés que incluso sorprendió a los que les conocían. Jim tuvo que alzar la voz más de una vez para que ocho habituales del centro no metiesen sus anécdotas en su guía por las instalaciones del campus.

—Bien, en cuanto a los dormitorios…

—Jim, perdona que te interrumpa —alzó la mano Yumi, hundiendo al profesor con chandal —. Mis primos se quedan en mi casa.

—Ah, sí, tus primos… gemelos —dijo mirando fijamente a los dos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kouji.

—No pienso perderos de vista a ninguno de los dos. Que sepáis que no me vais a colar ninguna —señaló —. Vale, largaos los tres, Ishiyama. Los demás, conmigo. Aún os he de asignar dormitorio… ¡Y los que ya sabéis dónde dormís, mejor id a arreglar las habitaciones!

Entre risas, los que ya vivían allí echaron a correr hacia los dormitorios por delante de Jim y los otros ocho japoneses. Yumi y los gemelos no pudieron evitar reír ante la escena, negándose a abandonar el lugar hasta que el último de ellos se perdiese de vista dentro del edificio.

—Os voy a dejar algo bien clarito —dijo Jim —. A la hora de dormir, cada uno en su cuarto. No quiero chicos en el pasillo de las chicas ni chicas en el pasillo de los chicos. A quien pille fuera de la cama, dos horas de castigo en la biblioteca.

—Entendido —corearon los ocho con ese extraño acento.

—Vale… Tú y tú —dijo señalando a Teppei y Katsuharu —, tenéis cara de no hacer demasiadas trastadas juntos, así que vais en aquel cuarto.

—Qué mal ojo tiene pues —murmuró Tommy, haciendo reír a los otros.

—El pequeñín parlanchín —dijo haciendo saltar levemente al pequeño del grupo.

—Me llamo Tommy —dijo intentando calmarse.

—Bueno, como sea. Vas con el mayor porque así él te ayudará en lo que sea.

—Nos toca compartir, Tommy —dijo JP.

—Te toca cuidar que los franceses no se metan conmigo —dijo en japonés, para fastidio del profesor.

—Tú, ven aquí —dijo el de chándal señalando a Teruo y caminando hasta una puerta. Llamó y esperó hasta que se abrió.

—¿Ocurre algo, Jim? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Te traigo compañero de habitación. Así que ya estás haciendo sitio —dijo antes de volverse a Teruo —. Con un compañero de cuarto, seguro estás más controlado.

—Lo que tú digas —se encogió de hombros el informático —. Pasa, Teruo. En nada tendrás espacio para tus cosas.

—Gracias, Jeremy.

—Oh, vaya, olvidé que os conocíais… Da igual.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó Takuya señalándose.

—Tú tienes cara de gamberro… ¡Dunbar! —llamó aporreando otra puerta —. Sé que estás ahí, ¡abre!

—Ya va, ya va… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó abriendo la puerta.

—Te traigo compañero de habitación —dijo.

—¿Compañero?

—¡Hola! Me he quedado solo —saludó Takuya arrastrando su maleta.

—Bien, a ser buenos amigos y a no liarla ninguno —dijo Jim —. Chicas, arriba, que este no es vuestro piso.

—¿A ser buenos amigos? ¿Acaso ha olvidado que nos conocemos? —preguntó William.

—También se ha olvidado de nosotros —habló Bokomon, dentro de aquella habitación ese día. Enseguida los dos chicos lo empujaron de vuelta adentro.

En el piso superior, Zoe y Chiaki esperaron pacientemente las indicaciones de Jim. El grandullón, sin embargo, se encaminó a una puerta y llamó con fuerza, haciendo salir a Emily algo asustada.

—Leduc, te mudas al cuarto de Stones. Las dos nuevas se quedarán en este —dijo —. Que te ayuden a trasladarte.

—Vale —sonrió sin apartarse de la puerta.

—Avisaré a Stones del cambio —dijo el profesor acercándose a otra puerta y golpeándola —. ¡Stones! ¡Hazle hueco a Leduc!

—Sí, vale —se oyó a la pelirrosa, moviéndose apresuradamente.

—Menuda pandilla… Fijo están tramando algo… ¡Y no me lo van a poder ocultar! —exclamó antes de abandonar el pasillo de las habitaciones.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Sissi, asomada en una esquina.

—Algo de que os va a pillar —se encogieron de hombros las japonesas.

—Movamos las cosas rápidas para que no pillen a Lopmon —susurró Emily, señalando el interior de su habitación.

...

Por las calles de la ciudad, Yumi respiró aliviada al ver aparecer a Renamon de nuevo en su D-Tector.

—¿Todo bien con ellos? —preguntó.

—Tendrías que haber visto las caras de tontos de los padres cuando vinieron a nuestras casas transformados en los profesores —dijo Koichi.

—Incluso mi padre ha caído hipnotizado y ha firmado absolutamente todo sin leer siquiera… Y ya conoces a mi padre —dijo Kouji.

—Que el tío Kousei firme algo sin leer es algo increíble… ¿Le grabaste?

—Pues claro. Esto es algo histórico —rieron los gemelos.

—Nunca le digáis que lo tenéis —rió la chica —. Ya hemos llegado. ¿Listos?

—Sí.

—Bien… Vamos allá —susurró abriendo la puerta —. ¡Hola a todos! ¡Traigo paquete! —llamó Yumi. La cabeza de Hiroki no tardó en asomarse por una puerta.

—¿Paquete? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a los chicos —. ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Los primos!

—¿Kouji y Koichi? ¡Pero qué grandes estáis! —exclamó el padre de la geisha.

—Y qué guapos —comentó la madre, acercándose a ellos y dándoles un abrazo —. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Agotador —respondió Koichi, agradecido de que la familia decidiese hablarles en japonés.

—Venga, no os quedéis en la puerta. Pasad y dejad las maletas ahí, ya las subiréis —dijo el hombre.

—Cuando Yumi nos dijo que vendríais a Kadic, no dudamos en hacer sitio en una habitación para vosotros.

—Gracias por dejarnos estar aquí, tíos —dijeron ambos.

—No hay de qué, chicos.

—Mamá, quizás sería mejor que subiesen a ordenar sus cosas —dijo Yumi —. No les han dejado un día libre por ser recién llegados. Y seguro que se quieren estirar un rato en las camas.

—Oh, bueno… Pero bajad a merendar, ¿entendido?

—Sí, tía.

Con Yumi por delante guiándoles, el trío subió las escaleras al segundo piso, hacia la habitación que compartirían los gemelos.

—Ahora que me fijo… Koichi, ¿no era esa chaqueta la que te dejaste allí? —preguntó Yumi.

—La encontré ayer entre la ropa sucia —comentó quitándosela y mostrándola —. Pero sí, es la misma.

—Así que a ti también te han aparecido cosas…

—Esto sólo significa que debemos permanecer alerta a cualquier cosa rara —dijo Kouji, arrastrando su maleta hasta una de las dos camas.

—Por ahora, lo que hay que vigilar es a mi hermano —suspiró la chica —. Le encanta meter las narices donde no le llaman… Y ahora que estáis aquí, aún las querrá meter más.

—Vosotros lograsteis esquivarle siempre, ¿no? Pues ahora también lo haremos —le dijo el de cabello corto alzando el pulgar.

—Si tan fácil lo ves, todo tuyo, primito.

...

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde cuando un gran grupo de estudiantes empezó a caminar por el patio de Kadic sin rumbo aparente. De tanto en tanto, sin embargo, alzaban la mirada hacia las puertas del campus.

—Pues sí que tardan esos tres…

—Le estarán dando esquinazo a Hiroki, el hermano de Yumi —dejó ir Odd —. Seguro está mirando a ver si ellos dos pueden confirmarle al fin si nuestra geisha tiene un samurai oficialmente protegiéndola —sonrió mirando a Ulrich.

—Déjate de historietas, sabes perfectamente…

—Sí, sí, sí, Ulrich, sabemos perfectamente que no hay nada, no nos lo repitas.

—Seguro que más bien es dar esquinazo a Hiroki —dijo Aelita —. Ya sabéis, él no debe saber el camino a la fábrica…

—Por eso hemos mirado mil veces a todos lados cuando hemos enviado a los digimons por ese túnel de las calderas, ¿no? —preguntó Zoe.

—Exacto.

—¡Chicos! —la voz de Yumi hizo voltear a la mayoría de las cabezas allí reunidas —. Perdonad el retraso. Hiroki no nos dejaba tranquilos.

—Era de imaginar —se encogió de hombros William.

—No paraba de hacernos preguntas y de intentar sonsacar información, según él, de vital importancia sobre su hermana —dijo Koichi.

—¿Qué será, será? —canturreó Odd.

—Nada que él deba saber, seguro —respondió Ulrich avanzando —. ¿Vamos? Aún nos encontrará Hiroki aquí parados.

* * *

Por si hay alguien nuevo extrañado por mis avisos (y para quienes no sois tan nuevos), ya nos pasó en la versión 1.0 de la historia que alguien se dedicó a dañarnos con sus faltas de ortografía (porque lo que es otro daño...). Y como el que avisa no es traidor, que todo el mundo sepa qué pensamos de los "haters" (que yo más bien califico a esa gente como "pobres aburridos con la vida que no saben qué hacer").

Siento haber tardado 31 capítulos en decirlo (los 30 anteriores o he tenido poco tiempo o más cosas por hacer).

¡Nos leemos pronto! (O eso esperamos...)


	33. 32 - Nuevo hogar

¡Hola a todos! ¡Y feliz año retrasado! Como podéis imaginar, no he tenido tiempo para hacer absolutamente nada hasta ahora, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

No os mentiré: preveo unas semanas bastante complicadas con dudosos horarios, así que simplemente os pido que no nos abandonéis a Lily, a la historia y a mí. Nosotras no lo estamos haciendo aunque dé un poco la sensación de abandono (gente con trabajo/estudios superiores, seguro lo entendéis).

Como todos los días de actualización, ahí va el _**DISCLAIMER**_ , para evitar problemas. Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí. Los personajes originales son una minoría que, en caso de coincidir con la invención de otra persona, esperamos con ganas conocerle e intercambiar opiniones de forma correcta y educada.

También, para no perder la costumbre este año, dejo caer el _**AVISO** _de siempre. Nadie está obligando a nadie a leer este fic; si no te gusta, tienes permiso para cerrar esta ventana en este instante y desentenderte de todo. Lo único que pedimos es que nos respetéis tanto a las autoras como a quienes nos siguen y leen. No todo el mundo piensa o tiene tus mismos gustos, por lo que antes de ponerte a insultar, mejor "vete, olvida mi nombre, mi historia, mi cuenta y pega la vuelta". Todos te lo agradeceremos eternamente.

Y para acabar, antes de que os deje con la lectura, saludar y agradecer a **titokenny01** por su comentario. Nos alegra que sigas leyéndonos aunque conozcas la historia y esperamos que siga así hasta donde conoces y más allá.

Ahora sí, os dejo con la lectura, que ya me he entretenido bastante.

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Nuevo hogar**

Ocho D-Tectors empezaron a brillar nada más llegar a la seguridad de la fábrica, permitiendo salir a los digimons. Observaron alrededor el gran interior y el ascensor detenido en aquella planta. En dos turnos, el grupo entró en el elevador, sorprendiéndose de que aquella máquina de aspecto viejo continuase funcionando teniendo en cuenta el estado del lugar.

—Bienvenidos a la sala del superordenador —presentó Jeremy, sentado en la silla que siempre había ocupado y mirando las reacciones de los que acababan de llegar a la sala.

—¿Qué hacíais aquí? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Aquí estaba yo —respondió volteándose a la pantalla apagada —. Desde estas pantallas, vigilaba y avisaba a los que estaban en Lyoko, a demás de que podía llamar por teléfono. También trabajaba con distintos programas creados para mejorar el equipo, como los vehículos, los trajes y el Skid, con todo lo que conllevaba su creación.

—¿El Skid? —preguntó JP.

—El vehículo con el que navegábamos por la red del mar digital y llegábamos a las réplicas —respondió Aelita.

—Impresionante… ¿Y te ocupabas de esto tú solito? —preguntó Takuya.

—Exactamente —asintió —. Por esas escaleras de allí también se puede acceder aquí. Era la ruta de llegada cuando me veía obligado a bloquear el ascensor.

—¿Y por qué lo bloqueabas? —preguntó Sissi.

—Por ti, por Nicolas y Herb, los poseídos por XANA… Vamos, por todos aquellos que bien querían matarnos o descubrir qué hacíamos.

—Vale, lo he entendido.

—¿Y cómo entrabais a Lyoko? —preguntó Chiaki.

—La respuesta está más abajo —respondió Yumi —. Podemos ir por el ascensor o por esa trampilla de ahí. Y como hay que hacer dos viajes… ¿Quién se viene a las escaleras?

Divididos nuevamente en dos grupos, unos por el ascensor y otros por la trampilla, descendieron un nuevo piso hasta la sala de los tres escáners.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Tommy correteando de un tubo a otro —. ¿Cómo funcionan?

—Entras, esperas a que Jeremy te escanee, y virtualice y ¡tachán!. Llegas a Lyoko —respondió Ulrich —. Para Einstein era algo sencillísimo, igual que para Aelita. Pero en realidad, la cosa era complicada… Tantas cosas que tocar y tantos datos que introducir…

—Seguro que es una sensación extraña eso de virtualizarse… ¿Se parece a digievolucionar? —preguntó Teruo.

—No te sabría decir exactamente —respondió William —. En Lyoko teníamos que aparecer enteros mientras que, en el Digimundo, sólo nos han cambiado las ropas, no los cuerpos…

—¿Y dónde está el motor de todo esto? —preguntó Emily —. Porque todo ordenador tiene una torre o algo por el estilo, ¿no?

—Ahí abajo —señaló Jeremy hacia la trampilla central.

—Pues vamos —animó Teppei.

Pocos minutos después, el grupo entero se reunió en esa planta para ver surgir del suelo la gran torre del ordenador que conectaba a Lyoko.

—¡Menudo monstruo! —silbó Koichi.

—¿Eso pone en funcionamiento Lyoko? —señaló Kouji.

—Exactamente.

—Es enorme… La cantidad de archivos de música y fotos que se podrían guardar ahí dentro… —rió Zoe.

—El único problema es que, mientras nuestros ordenadores se conectan a la luz y los portátiles tienen baterías recargables, éste funciona con uranio —explicó el informático señalando el punto en el que se ocultaba la batería del ordenador.

—¿Pero eso no es peligroso? —se asustó JP.

—Está bien aislado y sólo tuve que cambiarlo una vez.

—Y supongo que no irías a una tienda de informática a pedir una batería de uranio, ¿no? —rió Chiaki.

—XANA me ayudó. Poseyó a un asesino que robó una batería a los militares y después me "secuestró" y trajo hasta aquí para que cambiase la batería —explicó —. No le apetecía desaparecer ni queríamos perder a Aelita, unida a Lyoko por culpa de XANA y su ingeniosa idea meterle un virus para así obligarla a estar allí y poder robarle la memoria.

—No veáis qué complicado fue estar por allí ese día —dijo Ulrich.

—Todo Lyoko desapareciendo —dijo Odd.

—¿Queda algo más por ver? —preguntó Tommy.

—No. Ya podemos subir y regresar —dijo el informático.

—Pero vayamos por el otro camino, para que también lo conozcan —sonrió Aelita.

—Pues vosotros guiáis —señaló Emily.

Xana-Lucemon se había olvidado de los niños humanos. El ángel caído se había incluso olvidado de los problemas que habían dejado aquel grupo antes de desaparecer de su mundo. Miraba hacia el exterior del castillo de la Rosa de las Estrellas, pensando en lo cercana que estaba su victoria, su dominio total sobre ese mundo y, después, sobre el que pertenecía a aquellos niños que se habían atrevido a enfrentarle.

—Mi señor —Duskmon entró en la sala y se inclinó ante el ángel oscuro —. Conocemos el paradero de BlackKazemon.

—¿Y a qué esperáis para destruirla? —cuestionó mirándolo de reojo.

—No podemos alcanzarla tan fácilmente, mi señor —respondió levantándose —. También tenemos otra noticia.

—¿Cuál?

—Los niños elegidos y sus digimons siguen vivos.

—Eso no es posible —susurró caminando de un lado a otro —. O quizás…

La rabia empezó a apoderarse del digimon alado, que estalló en gritos que resonaron por todo el lugar. Myotismon entró rápidamente en el lugar justo para ver cómo el ángel destrozaba el asiento en el que solía sentarse.


	34. 33 - Intrusa

¡Muy buenas a todos! Espero que nadie se haya quedado congelado esperando el capítulo (aunque yo estoy helándome ahora mismo en la habitación desde la que os escribo).

Un saludo a **draoptimusstar3** ; gracias por pasarte y por dejar comentario (esperamos que el resto de episodios también te gusten). Y aunque lo diga ahora, va para todos: a Lily y a mí nos encantaría responderos individualmente en cuanto recibimos mensaje, pero por desgracia tenemos las agendas lo suficientemente apretadas como para limitarnos a improvisar unas palabras al principio de cada capítulo. Aun así, que sepáis que agradecemos muchísimo vuestras muestras de apoyo.

Como siempre, el _**DISCLAIMER** _que tanto conocéis: ya sabéis, Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no son nuestras y los pocos personajes originales que hay, de coincidir con la obra de otro, estamos esperando conocer a ese/a otro/a para intercambiar opiniones (si es que sacamos tiempo...).

Y como siempre también, el _**AVISO** _que tanto me gusta: invitamos amablemente a todo aquel que no sepa dar una valoración educada a que se vaya a otro fic a menos que quiera entrar a formar parte de la colección de trofeos de caza del señor Desprecio. Os recuerdo que sí aceptamos críticas negativas, porque de ellas se aprende; lo que no aceptamos son insultos y ese tipo de palabrería.

Dicho eso, disfrutad del siguiente capítulo y espero que la rutina de actualizar siga pillando ritmo de nuevo. ¡Chao!

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Intrusa**

Kadic permanecía tranquila. Herb paseaba buscando a cierta chica morena por todo el campus sin dar con ella. Recordaba que el último sitio donde la había visto había sido en un banco, sentada junto a Aelita y hablando como si nada con aquel grupo del que tantas veces había mencionado que descubriría sus secretos.

El ruido de ramas le hizo voltear la vista, esperanzado en que sería Sissi la autora de aquel sonido. Sin embargo, lo que apareció entre los arbustos fue una chica de piel pálida y cabello largo y morado, totalmente despeinada, con un vestido de un rosa grisáceo algo roto y unos pantalones negros también destrozados. Parecía desorientada y tenía algunas heridas en brazos y piernas. Repentinamente asustado, echó a correr de vuelta al edificio central de Kadic justo cuando Sissi y los demás aparecían por un costado.

—¡Sissi! —llamó. La morena se giró al instante —. Sissi, menos mal que te encuentro… ¡Necesito ayuda!

—¿Qué tal si se lo pides a otro? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? —preguntó.

—Hay… hay una chica allí —dijo señalando hacia atrás.

—Hay muchas chicas aquí. Esto es un instituto mixto, ¿recuerdas?

—Es muy pálida y viste con tonos grises y un tatuaje raro en la mano —dijo —. Necesita ayuda…

—No estoy ahora para ayudar a nadie…

—Oye, Herb, ¿recuerdas qué tatuaje tenía? —preguntó Yumi, parándose junto a Sissi.

—¿Y por qué te lo iba a decir a ti?

—Eh, si te hace una pregunta, respóndesela —intervino la hija del director cruzándose de brazos —. ¿Qué tenía tatuado esa chica?

—Pues… —algo dubitativo por la actitud de la chica, se agachó y empezó a dibujar en el suelo —. Algo así… No me suena de nada.

Una exclamación ahogada a espalda de ambas morenas hicieron que todas las miradas se posaran Zoe. La rubia negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza; sin que nadie lo pudiese evitar, echó a correr hacia los árboles.

—¡Espera, Zoe! —llamó Kouji.

—¿Pero qué le ha dado ahora? —preguntó Takuya, echando a correr con el otro.

—Nos hacemos cargo nosotros a partir de ahora, Herb. Tú vete a hacerme los deberes, que aún no los he visto —dijo Sissi, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—Pero está herida y…

—Somos suficientes como para ayudarla. Tira a hacer los deberes.

Tras confirmar que Herb no les seguía, todos siguieron el rastro de los otros tres chicos hasta una zona bastante llena de arbustos.

—Tiene que ser una coincidencia —dijo Takuya.

—Eso dímelo en Japón, no en Francia —rebatió Kouji.

—Chicos, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Miradlo vosotros mismos —señaló el de la luz.

En el suelo, Zoe observaba arrodillada a la, en apariencia, chiquilla de la que había hablado Herb. En el dorso de ambas manos, el símbolo del viento brillaba débilmente en un tono rosado sobre su pálida piel.

—Está inconsciente —dijo la rubia.

—¿Creéis que…? —empezó Sissi.

—No lo creo, lo sé —dijo Zoe alzando su D-Tector —. Desde que me he acercado que no deja de brillar.

—Un digimon —dijo Jeremy.

—Y no uno cualquiera —dijo Kouji —. Es BlackKazemon.

—No lo parece —señaló Odd —. Que yo recuerde, tiene un cuerpo bastante mayor, viste menos y tiene alas.

—Gracias por describir resumidamente mi digievolución —sopló Zoe.

—¿Y si se trata de un digimon descendiente? —preguntó Emily.

—Imposible —negó Takuya —. Nunca se ha mencionado ningún descendiente de ninguno de los diez Antiguos.

—Pero…

—Mirad esto —siguió diciendo Takuya, alzando su D-Tector y mostrando la pantalla a todos —. Os presento a Flamon.

—¿Flamon? —preguntó más de uno.

—Cuando volví al mundo humano por mis dudas cuando nos enfrentábamos a Duskmon, no lo hice como niño humano, sino con esta forma. Es un digimon de nivel infantil.

—Deberíamos preguntarles a los tres ángeles, pero no hay duda de que es BlackKazemon —dijo Kouji.

—Les hemos enviado a la Ermita, así que deben estar allí acomodándose —comentó Aelita.

—Pues vamos a la Ermita —dijo Zoe —. Ayudadme a cargarla.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a ayudar a BlackKazemon? ¿La misma que te robó a Kouji y te tiró del pelo en incontables ocasiones? —preguntó Odd con incredulidad.

—Eso ahora no importa. No podemos dejarla aquí —respondió —. Ayudadme, por favor.

Cargando con cuidado a la digimon, corrieron dirección a la Ermita lo más rápidos que pudieron, vigilando bien los alrededores y cualquier sombra que les pudiese estar siguiendo. Veinte minutos después, Bokomon, Neemon y los tres ángeles les saludaron. Los otros digimons no tardaron en salir de los dispositivos de sus ocho compañeros humanos para observar.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el digimon blanco.

—Un compañero de clase ha encontrado a una digimon —señaló Teppei.

—Pero en mi castillo sólo estábamos nosotros, Nefertimon y Pegasusmon —se extrañó Gatomon, mirando fijamente a la criatura que dejaban sobre un sofá —. Y no se parece a nada que pueda digievolucionar a ninguno de aquellos dos.

—Tiene el símbolo del viento en ambas manos, como Kazemon —observó Lopmon.

—Es Tamekimon —dijo Patamon volando sobre ellos —. Es la forma infantil de Kazemon.

—¿Habéis visto alguna vez a esta digimon? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Antiguamente, los Guardianes no aparecieron de la nada. Fueron evolucionando desde bebés hasta su última etapa, como todos los digimons —se encogió de hombros Lopmon

—La primera vez que vi a Ancient Irismon fue en su etapa infantil, Tamekimon —señaló Patamon

—Entonces es como Flamon —dijo Takuya mirando su D-Tector.

—Pero esta Tamekimon es oscura —dijo Gatomon —. Y tiene un olor diferente al de un digimon normal.

—Entonces sí es BlackKazemon —dijo Kouji.

—Eh, eh, eso significaría que los clones pueden digievolucionar a su gusto —dijo Sissi —. ¿Acaso eso no significa problemas mayores?

—A mí me preocupa más saber cómo es que está aquí —dijo Zoe.

—Ahora está dormida, no podremos preguntarle nada —negó Lopmon —. Os avisaremos cuando despierte.

—¿Estáis seguros? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Aunque no lo parezca, estoy en el nivel adulto —sonrió Gatomon —. Soy la más poderosa de los aquí presentes y ella no parece un rival difícil.

—¿Y si le da por digievolucionar? —preguntó preocupada Emily.

—Antes de que lo consiga, la habré atado —aseguró.

Aún algo preocupados, el grupo se separó del sofá en el que dormía la clon del viento y recorrieron la casa, explorándola y conociendo anécdotas del lugar. Pocos minutos después, la voz de Bokomon llamándolos a todos de vuelta al salón les reunió ante una ahora despierta digimon.

—¿Dónde estoy? —logró decir.

—Estás a salvo, a menos que pretendas atacarnos —respondió Zoe, haciendo que la cabeza de la digimon se alzase de golpe.

—¡No! ¡Vosotros no! —chilló intentando apartarse mientras miraba a todos lados.

—Cálmate, no vamos a hacer nada si tú no lo haces primero —dijo Koichi.

—Esto es un error —intervino Ulrich —. Si ella está aquí, ¿no creéis que también están los demás?

—¡Estoy yo sola! —gritó de nuevo con miedo la digimon —. BlackRanamon me hizo escapar porque el amo había ordenado a Duskmon que me eliminase. No me perdonan que hubiese dejado escapar a Lobomon. ¡Me toman por un estorbo! —exclamó mirándolos a todos —. Tú puedes decirles… ¡Estuviste allí! —dijo mirando a Kouji —. Tú viste cómo es ese lugar, cómo me miraban los demás.

—No recuerdo nada de mi estancia allí —negó con calma el chico de la luz.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —preguntó Jeremy.

—No lo sé… Mientras huía, entré en una cueva y… Yo creía que era una cueva y que podría estar a salvo por un rato, pero… Cuando la atravesé, estaba en un lugar claramente artificial. No parecía para nada una cueva… —negó —. Estuve allí por días, pensando que sería mi fin. Incluso retrocedí de etapa a lo que veis… Quise salir, pero la entrada había desaparecido…

—Ya, claro —bufó Odd.

—¡Es cierto! —chilló temblando —. Hoy he oído voces y ruidos y me he vuelto a mover temiendo que fuesen Bakemons… Subí a un cubo extraño que se movía solo y salí a un espacio abierto con muchos hierros… Salí, crucé un puente y he caminado por el bosque intentando seguir las voces…

—¿Creéis que ha estado en la fábrica? —preguntó Lunamon.

—La habríamos visto —negó Gaomon.

—Pero no está mintiendo —dijo Kitsumon, que la miraba fijamente —. Tiene miedo, pero no porque haya mentido.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Pues yo no creo que venga de la fábrica —negó JP.

—Describe el lugar en el que apareciste —pidió Jeremy.

—No era muy grande… Quizás el espacio de un vagón de Trailmon —dijo mirándose las manos —. El suelo era liso… Salvo por dos vías.

—No hay nada así en la fábrica —negó Yumi.

—¡Os digo la verdad! —empezó a llorar la digimon —. ¡Yo, BlackKazemon, he huido del Digimundo porque Duskmon iba a eliminarme! ¡BlackRanamon dijo que no quería que yo muriese y por eso me ayudó! —chilló —. Entré en una cueva que se convirtió en una sala extraña, estuve ahí varios días, oí ruido y salí porque no me sentía segura, subí por un cubo que se movía solo, llegué a un gran espacio metálico y, una vez fuera, desconocía el lugar y me dediqué a seguir las voces.

—Fue cosa de XANA que acabásemos aquí, es cosa de XANA que ella esté aquí —señalaron Odd y Takuya.

—Deberíamos eliminarla —dijo William.

—¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGÁIS! —pidió entre lágrimas.

—Yo creo a BlackTamekimon —dijo Zoe, de espaldas a todos.

—¡¿Que tú qué?!

—La creo.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Sissi —. ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que te ha hecho?

—Eso ahora no importa —negó volviéndose hacia Aelita —. ¿Dónde hay un botiquín?

—En el lavabo debería haberlo…

Sin decir nada más, ayudó a la otra a levantarse y ambas salieron del salón, dejando al grupo en silencio por varios segundos.

—¿Qué demonios le ha picado a Zoe? —preguntó Takuya —. Ha pasado de desear arrancarle la cabellera pelo a pelo a curarle las heridas…

—Sí es cierto que no deberíamos dejarla salir por ahí para que todos la vean. Bastante con que Herb la ha visto —dijo Sissi —. Pero no deberíamos bajar la guardia.

—¿Y si la vigilamos nosotros? —preguntó Patamon —. Podemos hacerlo. Y si pasa algo, tenemos a Gatomon.

—Exacto —asintió mostrando sus garras.

—Puede que sea una trampa —dijo JP —. Que la hayan enviado con esa excusa de que no le perdonan que no vigilase mejor a Kouji para volver a raptarle.

—Oye, gracias por volver a hacerme objetivo de sus planes —dijo Kouji dando media vuelta y saliendo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó su hermano.

—Con Zoe. Habéis dicho que no hay que bajar la guardia, ¿no? —dijo antes de marchar.

—Lo que pasa es que está preocupado por Zoe —rió Tommy —. Ah, el amor… Cómo cambia a la gente…

—JP, supera ya que no tienes oportunidad alguna —negó Teppei.

—Vale los dos con esas tonterías —protestó algo avergonzado el mayor.

Zoe no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Kouji observaba en silencio, fijamente. Más tranquila al verle, volvió a su tarea de limpiar las heridas de la clon con un algodón empapado en alcohol.

—¿Y bien?

—No son heridas como para preocuparse —negó —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ella tiene enemigos en ese salón.

—¿Y tú? —se atrevió a preguntar BlackTamekimon —. ¿Tú también me tomas por enemiga?

—No sé qué pensar —admitió —. Aún recuerdo todo lo que le has hecho a Zoe y no te perdono. Pero si ella cree en ti, te daré un voto de confianza.

—Gracias —susurró ocultando el rostro con la mano que Zoe no le estaba curando.

—Acaba pronto, Zoe —dijo mirando por encima del hombro —. Estoy oyendo que hablan sobre volver al campus… Por no decir que Yumi, Koichi y yo hemos de volver a casa.

—Ya acabo —asintió —. ¿Qué pasará con Kim?

—¿Kim? —preguntaron el chico y la digimon.

—Herb la ha visto, herida. Si pregunta por ella, no vamos a decir que se llama BlackTamekimon, ¿no?

—Pero Kim… —cuestionó el chico.

—¿Algún problema con ello? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—No, ninguno —alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

...

—Así que nuestra pequeña hadita y esos niñatos del demonio están en la Tierra —sonrió Xana-Lucemon.

—¿Cómo es eso posible, mi señor? —preguntó Myotismon.

—En el caso de los niñatos, muy posiblemente la explosión de la torre del castillo creó un vórtice que los arrastró de vuelta a su hogar —explicó —. En el caso de BlackKazemon… No tengo ni idea —dijo algo meditabundo —. Pero no importa. Tenemos la ocasión de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Cómo, mi señor? —preguntó el vampiro.

—Lanzando un único ataque al lugar en el que se encuentran y golpeándolos cuando más indefensos están —sonrió.

—Pero están en otro mundo —negó Myotismon —. No existen vórtices ni hay forma alguna de abandonar el Digimundo…

—¡Calla! —ordenó el ángel caído —. Duskmon, informa al resto de clones de la situación.

—Sí, amo.

—En cuanto sea el momento apropiado, lanzaremos un ataque contra ellos y los eliminaremos. ¡No podrán hacernos nada desde sus casitas! —rió.

Con una leve inclinación, Duskmon abandonó la sala. Myotismon, sin embargo, continuó allí, viendo al ángel maligno reír ante la idea de vencer realmente aquel grupo molesto de humanos. Sabía que hubo una época en la que se podía saltar a aquel mundo si sabías por dónde hacerlo, pero todas y cada una de las puertas fueron selladas hacía tiempo. Tan sólo los tres grandes ángeles del Digimundo habían logrado abrirlas para que los Trailmons viajasen en busca de los niños humanos.


	35. 34 - Nuevos en Kadic

¡Aloha a todos! Supongo que no hace falta decir que la ausencia de capítulos esta semana ha sido porque el horario laboral ha sido caca de vaca y, a demás, he estado liada con un temita que no tiene relación con el fic, pero que sí con escritura. Encontraréis más información en mi perfil.

Excusada por la ausencia de capis, allá va el rollo de todos los capítulos en el orden de siempre.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily o a mí, pero aún no se nos ha prohibido seguir fantaseando con locuras usando sus personajes. Los personajes originales son pocos, contados con los dedos de las manos y sobrando dedos; cualquier parecido con la obra artística o literaria de otra persona, nos gustaría ser informadas/avisadas para charlar animadamente con dicha persona.

 _ **AVISO**_ : a quien no le guste la historia, es libre de no leerla. Cualquier comentario ofensivo puede recibir respuesta educadamente hiriente, así que yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de enviar algo que no fuese una crítica constructiva.

Y ahora sí, al capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Nuevos en Kadic**

El primer día de clase para los recién llegados de Japón resultó de lo más curioso. Todos, incluso Tommy, hablaban un francés extraño por el acento que les señalaba como nipones. Aun así, fueron capaces de entender las clases y seguirlas a buen ritmo, aunque más de una vez alguno alzó la mano para pedir que se repitiese la frase.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que podemos hablar francés tan bien —dijo Katsuharu.

—Yo ya sabía —alzó la mano Teruo.

—¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Takuya.

—Bueno, es que me enseñó mi padre, pero sólo lo hablaba cuando venía a ver a los abuelos —se encogió de hombros —. A demás, en Japón se habla japonés, no francés.

—Pero íbamos a venir aquí —dijo Teppei.

—Vale, vale, idea captada. Si sé otro idioma, antes de viajar os enseñaré cuatro palabras básicas —asintió.

—Pero no lo hagas al estilo de mi madre —susurró Chiaki, ganándose una risa del otro chico.

—Al entrar en el Digimundo accedimos y nos convertimos en parte de una base de datos enorme que, en cierto modo, nos modificó para ser capaces de entendernos entre nosotros y con los digimons. Al volver, esos cambios han seguido permaneciendo en nuestro interior, afectando aspectos cotidianos de la vida así como cierto conocimiento de lenguas que… —empezó a decir Jeremy.

—¿Versión resumida, por favor, princesa? —pidió Odd.

—Que quizás el "chip" que se nos implantó en el Digimundo y que nos permitió entendernos sin saber francés unos y japonés otros continúa existiendo aun estando fuera del Digimundo —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Es decir, que si entramos al Digimundo y cambiamos nuestros datos para tener conocimientos de matemáticas, por ejemplo… ¿seremos expertos en mates al volver aquí? —preguntó Takuya.

—Si así lo entiendes mejor, sí —suspiró.

—Buena la habéis hecho —negó Koichi —. Ahora querrán ir al Digimundo a meterse chips en el cerebro.

—¡Aprobados fáciles al fin! —exclamaron Takuya y Odd.

Las risas enseguida contagiaron al grupo, que siguió su camino hacia el comedor sin preocuparse por las miradas indiscretas de otros alumnos del centro. El cláxon de un coche y otras risas ajenas al grupo fueron las que atrajeron la mirada de más de uno hacia un trío de chicas morenas arrastrando maletas.

—¿Quiénes son esas? —preguntó Emily.

—Ni idea —negó Sissi —. No me suenan de nada.

—¿Chicas nuevas? —preguntó William —. Vaya, de repente Kadic está cogiendo renombre.

—O sus papeles se habrán cruzado con los de otros y también han acabado aquí —dijo Teruo.

—Demasiada coincidencia y muy imposible —rió JP.

—Como sea, hay chicas guapas nuevas —sonrió Odd.

—Eh, don Juan, tu fama te precede en todo el centro. Apuesto lo que quieras a que antes de conocerlas ya les han informado de ti —le dio un codazo Sissi.

—Lo que te pasa es que no te he pedido una cita oficialmente. ¿Por qué otro motivo lo dirías si no? —cuestionó el rubio haciendo crecer de nuevo las risas.

—Oye, Odd, deja una oportunidad a los otros también, ¿no? —preguntó Takuya.

—Algo me dice que alguien ya le ha echado el ojo a una —silbó Kouji mientras Zoe le daba golpecitos en el costado con el dedo al chico del fuego.

—Vaya, vaya, un flechazo directo al corazoncito de Takuya —rió la rubia.

—Dejadme tranquilo —pidió el chico apartando a los dos, aunque Zoe siguió intentando pincharle —. La verdad…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Odd —. ¿A cuál estás mirando? —quiso saber.

Ante la falta de respuesta, el rubio se volteó justo para ver caer a Takuya mientras la voz de Agunimon soltaba un único grito desde el dispositivo del chico.

...

 _El día era muy soleado; verano. Según los demás, el calor era insoportable, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto. Era la ventaja de ser el guerrero del fuego: ni sentía el sofocante calor del verano ni el gélido frío del invierno, a no ser que alguno de sus compañeros se la jugase de mala manera y lo arrastrase, complaciendo a los pequeños, hasta una tumba de nieve y hielo que acababan incomodándolo. Pero estaba tranquilo, porque no estaba con ellos ni era invierno._

 _Una gran sombra pasando por encima de su cabeza le hizo alzar la vista hacia la dragona rosada que se volteaba en el aire, llamando su atención con facilidad. Se levantó de donde estaba estirado y esperó hasta que ella posó sus patas en el suelo ante él._

— _Por lo que veo, hoy has acabado antes_ — _sonrió la rosada._

— _Sí. Seguro que no les importa a los demás que no aparezca por el cuartel hasta dentro de un rato. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas están muy tranquilas en el Digimundo. Nadie me necesitará_ — _explicó._

— _Me alegro mucho, Grey._

— _¿Y qué te apetece hacer hoy, Magnadramon?_

— _Hace calor…_

— _¿Tú crees?_

— _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! En serio, ¿cómo puede ser que no te des cuenta de que las estaciones del año pasan y, con ellas, cambian las temperaturas?_

— _En primavera hay flores, en verano se va a la playa, en otoño todo toma colores marrones, rojos y naranjas… Y en invierno hay nieve_ — _dijo con tranquilidad_ — _. Sí que me doy cuenta._

— _¡Siempre das la misma respuesta!_ — _rió Magnadramon._

— _¿Y eso es malo?_

— _No. A mí me gusta_ — _rió de nuevo_ —. _Como es verano, ¿te vienes a la playa?_

 _..._

Takuya despertó sintiendo quemazón en la mejilla. Poco a poco, fue enfocando la mirada, reconociendo los rostros allí reunidos.

—Vaya forma de hacer el ridículo delante de las nuevas —dijo Odd cuando empezó a levantarse —. Ya cuchichean cosas sobre tu actuación.

—Yo… Esto era…

—Espera —le detuvo Kouji. Él y su hermano enseguida se situaron a ambos lados y le ayudaron a mantenerse en pie —. Entremos dentro y nos lo cuentas con calma.

Con unos cuantos adelantándose para guardar sitio en un par de mesas, entraron al comedor listos para llenar sus estómagos después de una mañana dura. Volvía el segundo grupo cargando sus bandejas cuando dos chicas, equipadas con una grabadora y una cámara de vídeo irrumpieron en el lugar.

—¡Hola a todos! Aquí Milly y Tamiya a punto de entrevistar a los nuevos alumnos de Kadic! —dijo Milly a la cámara —. ¡Al parecer, forman parte de un programa de intercambio con ni más ni menos que Japón! Este año, ellos vienen aquí a pasar un curso. El año que viene, un grupo de afortunados tendrán la oportunidad de viajar a Japón. ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados? ¡Nadie lo sabe! Pero por ahora, disfrutemos de los que han llegado.

—Espera, espera —pidió Tamiya, corriendo detrás de la otra con la cámara.

—Date prisa, Tamiya… —susurró antes de acercarse a la primera mesa ocupada por el grupo —. Buenas a todos. Somos Milly y Tamiya, del periódico de Kadic. Nos gustaría haceros unas preguntas, para conoceros mejor y que todos sepan de vosotros. Al fin y al cabo, es la primera vez que tenemos estudiantes de intercambio de otro país tan lejano.

—No veo por qué no —dijo Katsuharu.

—¿No se supone que Takuya nos iba a explicar qué le ha pasado? —susurró Tommy, dándole un codazo.

—Vale —sonrió Milly —. Venís de Japón y estáis aquí por intercambio. ¿Qué esperáis después de este año de clases en Francia?

—Bueno… Haber mejorado, aunque sea con el francés —se atrevió a decir JP.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la reportera.

—Jumpei Shibayama, pero podéis llamarme JP.

—Está bien —asintió Milly anotándolo en una libretita —. ¿Qué te parece Kadic, JP?

—Bueno, no es que haya estado todavía mucho tiempo aquí… —dijo mientras notaba alguna que otra patada certera —. Pero por ahora, me está gustando lo que hay. Y la ciudad es muy bonita.

—¿Ya la has visitado?

—Bueno, me acompañaron a hacer unas compras…

—¿Material escolar? ¿Regalos para una chica? ¿Recuerdos para cuando vuelvas a Japón?

—Eh, bueno, yo… —empezó a decir, mezclando sin querer el japonés y haciendo que las dos reporteras moviesen su cámara a otro lado.

—El siguiente. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Teruo —respondió algo temeroso.

—Seguro que dejar atrás familiares y amigos y venir a un país extranjero tú solo debe de haber sido algo duro.

—Bueno, no he venido del todo solo —respondió pasando la mirada a los demás.

—¿Ibais a la misma clase? —preguntó Tamiya.

—No, no todos —negó —. Nosotros cuatro sí —dijo pasando la mirada a Katsuharu, Teppei y Chiaki.

—Así que no estás solo —dijo Milly antes de indicarle a Tamiya que pasase la cámara al siguiente —. ¿Quién eres y qué esperas conseguir aquí?

—¿Eh? Pues… Me llamo Teppei… Y lo que quiero es mejorar en mis estudios, como todos…

—¿Y tú? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Soy Katsuharu.

—Por las palabras de Teruo, posiblemente vosotros tres y esa chica sois amigos de infancia.

—Sí, algo así —asintió.

—¿Qué piensas de que, al ser una de las dos chicas japonesas que han llegado, pueda ser "acosada" por otros chicos?

—¿Eh? ¿Chiaki? —preguntó mirando a la castaña. La cámara de Tamiya siguió su mirada.

—Creo que eso no pasará —dijo algo nerviosa.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Chiaki.

—Ajá… Bueno, tú y la chica rubia llamáis la atención porque sois de fuera, nuevas. Es normal que los chicos se fijen, ¿no?

—¡Ah! Pues… —empezó a decir, callándose de golpe y dejando la mente en blanco. A los pocos segundos, Milly pasó al siguiente.

—Tú eres el más pequeño del grupo.

—Me… me llamo Tommy…

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Tamiya —. Si te encoges, no te podré grabar.

—Es que… soy algo tímido —respondió con una sonrisilla.

—Si te vas a sentir incómodo, lo podemos dejar para otro momento —dijo Milly anotando como loca en su libreta —. Pasemos al siguiente, la otra chica.

—Me llamo Zoe —dijo la rubia rápidamente.

—¿Realmente eres japonesa? Porque no lo pareces.

—Sí lo soy, pero también tengo sangre italiana —respondió.

—Ajá… ¿Sabes que hay chicos que ya se han fijado en ti y desean saber más de ti?

—Pues no tienen oportunidad alguna —sonrió antes de dejar caer la cabeza en el hombro de Kouji.

—¿Sois novios? —preguntó Tamiya abriendo el enfoque —. Pero si se les ha visto con Yumi Ishiyama…

—Pues sí —respondió —. Kouji y yo salimos desde hace mucho —dijo.

—Y si vamos con Yumi es porque somos primos —dijo Kouji.

—¿En serio desde hace mucho? —preguntó en susurros Takuya.

—¿Decías algo? —preguntó Milly, pasando la atención al castaño.

—Eh, ah… me llamo Takuya.

—Algo me dice que eres un segundo Odd.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó el chico.

—Depende —se encogió de hombros —. Odd es famoso por intentar ligar con las chicas. Que tú te le parezcas hace que te conviertas en un competidor en eso de ligar —explicó casual —. ¿Ya le has echado un ojo a alguna? Hablo de chica de por aquí.

—Ah, pues… Yo…

—Parece que sí —dijo Milly pasando a los gemelos —. Vosotros habéis causado un revuelo nada más llegar. ¿Realmente sois gemelos?

—Ya, hasta yo lo dudo a veces cuando miro a mi hermano —resopló Kouji.

—Sí, lo somos —asintió Koichi amablemente —. Me llamo Koichi y él es Kouji.

—Las chicas se llevarán una desilusión cuando se enteren que tu hermano tiene novia y…

El ruido de algo golpeando la mesa hizo que todas las miradas se voltearan hacia el espacio en el que había estado Takuya. Lentamente, bajaron las cabezas hasta encontrarlo bajo la mesa, escondido con la mirada en la puerta por la que entraban tres chicas.

—Oye, Milly —dijo Tamiya —, esas tres son nuevas. ¿No eran sólo diez?

—Eso tenía entendido —asintió la pelirroja —. Da igual, vamos. ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! Podréis leerlo todo en un par de días en la revista semanal. ¡Hasta otra!

—¿Alguien más ha pensado que sus preguntas podrían ser más peligrosas que las de nuestros padres por el "intercambio"? —preguntó Tommy.

—Pero si tú estabas nervioso —señaló Odd.

—No me apetecía hablar y he preferido fingir —sonrió.

—Takuya, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Oh, cielos, ¡estás totalmente rojo! —exclamó Zoe antes de echarse a reír.

—¡Calla! No es nada —susurró Takuya, escondiendo el rostro a todos.

—No me digas que es por aquellas tres que han entrado —dijo Aelita.

—Bueno, pues…

—¡Venga ya! —rió Teppei.

—¡Bueno, basta! No es nada de lo que vosotros pensáis porque…

—¿Qué? —empezó Yumi.

—Pues…

—Venga, suéltalo —dijo Kouji tirando de él para sacarlo de debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso de que salís desde hace mucho tiempo? —preguntó.

—¿Esperabas que dijésemos desde que un clon de Zoe me secuestró en un mundo digital? —preguntó el chico —. Y no te desvíes del tema. ¿Por qué no es lo que pensamos?

—Porque mi caidita allí fuera me ha traído un recuerdo —dijo.

—Es verdad, hemos oído la voz de Agunimon y, por un momento, temíamos que apareciese —susurró Emily.

—No lo haría —negó Koichi —. Nosotros somos los cuerpos de los espíritus digitales. Sin nosotros, ellos no pueden salir. Ni en forma infantil —susurró.

—¿Y en qué influye un recuerdo para que no pensemos lo que pensamos? —preguntó Odd.

—Pues en que salía alguien importante para mí, ¿vale? Al menos, así lo he sentido —dijo desviando la mirada —. Cuando recuerdes a alguien, seguro lo entenderás.

—Bueno —respondió encogiéndose de hombros el rubio —, ya tuve un recuerdo, cuando volví de Japón.

—Entonces seguro me entiendes —señaló.

—Pues no, sólo estaba yo—dijo —. Descubrí que esa idea de separar el alma en dos y dejarlas cada una a su suerte no me hacía ni gracia. Por eso Kiwi vivía conmigo.

—Vamos, que a ti no te quería nadie —señaló el castaño

—Quizá por eso Odd es un mujeriego en esta vida —comentó Sissi.

—¡Oye! Nunca he sido un mujeriego —intentó defenderse por encima de las risas del grupo, que crecieron aún más cuando las dos reporteras y las tres chicas que entrevistaban les lanzaron una mirada extrañada —. Genial, ahora yo también he quedado fatal, como Takuya…


	36. 35 - Acecha el peligro

¡Ahola a todos! Por aquí me dejo caer un día más para traer otro capítulo nuevo así de forma rapidilla después de varios "problemas técnicos" que mejor omitiremos.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko es de Moonscope; Digimon Frontier es de Toei; raf-lily y yo somos dueñas de nosotras mismas nada más (bueno, y más cosas pero ninguna es una serie de animación de nada). Los personajes pertenecen a esas series, salvo un reducido grupito que lo hemos sacado de la manga para la ocasión. Cualquier parecido de todas estas criaturitas con la obra de otra persona es una coincidencia que estaremos encantadas de hablar con esa persona.

 _ **AVISO**_ : por favor, sed educados a la hora de dejar vuestros reviews. Las críticas son siempre bien recibidas, tanto si son favorables como en contra de nuestras ideas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas y no despectivas. Recordad, no hagáis a otros lo que no queréis que os hagan a vosotros (o traducido para quien es un poco lento, quien ataque será atacado)

Dicho lo de siempre, ¡adelante con el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Acecha el peligro**

Xana-Lucemon frotó sus manos con satisfacción. Descubrir el paradero de sus enemigos y de la fugitiva había acrecentado su rabia, pero la idea de atraparlos desprotegidos, en un mundo lleno de indefensos humanos, le satisfacía.

—Sólo ha sido un pequeño golpe de suerte, BlackKazemon. No vas a poder esquivarme siempre —sonrió mientras Myotismon entraba al salón seguido de los clones —. Justo a quienes quería yo ver… ¡Duskmon!

—¿Sí, amo?

—Iréis con la Scyphozoa a la Tierra —dijo —. Vuestra misión es destruir a esos niños elegidos y sus digimons para siempre. Y no os olvidéis de matar a BlackKazemon. Sabe demasiado y podría alertar a esos humanos.

—Como ordenéis, amo.

—Preparaos para partir inmediatamente —con una leve inclinación, los clones abandonaron la sala en silencio.

—Mi señor, ¿cómo piensa enviarles a ese mundo? —preguntó el vampiro.

—Materializándolos en la Tierra, donde están esos humanos —respondió —. Pero, claro, es algo que no lograrías comprender jamás… ¡Ni en mil años! —rió.

...

Yumi caminaba enfurruñada de camino a Kadic. Tras ella, Kouji caminaba tranquilamente con Koichi escondido a su espalda, notablemente risueño.

—Venga, Yumi, no puedes culparle todo el día por haber dicho aquello en voz alta. Él no sabía nada —dijo Kouji dándole un codazo a su gemelo para que dejase de reír.

—¿Ah, no? Ahora voy a tener a mis padres preguntándome por Ulrich toda la maldita semana —dijo mirando fijamente al de cabello corto —. ¡A mí no me hace gracia!

—¡No tenía ni idea! —dijo entre risas Koichi.

—Ah, claro, no tenías ni idea… ¿Es tu excusa para explicar por qué has chillado que Ulrich es mi novio? —preguntó —. ¡No lo es!

—¡Sólo repetía la pregunta de tu hermano! —dijo.

—Huye, hermano. Recuerda lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser su ira —suspiró Kouji. Su gemelo no tardó en echar a correr, perseguido por la chica —. Menudo par…

—¡Kouji, aquí! —llamó Takuya —. ¿Vienes solo?

—Hasta que mi hermano y mi prima han decidido jugar al pilla-pilla, no —respondió mirando hacia atrás.

—Yo no jugaría demasiado —se unió Odd —. Pronto empezarán las clases y dudo que se las quieran perder.

—No pienso intervenir en sus discusiones —alzó las manos el guerrero de la luz.

—¿Discusiones? ¿Por qué discuten al punto de perseguirse? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Oh, nada, un pequeño descuido sin mucha importancia —respondió —. Venga, vamos a…

—¿Qué es ese jaleo? —preguntó Takuya.

Algo atemorizados, el grupo volteó la vista atrás justo para ver a un grupo de chicas corriendo hacia ellos. Por el otro lado, Sissi, Aelita y Zoe se acercaban corriendo, cargando con libros.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Debemos ir a clase —señaló la pelirrosa.

—Oye, ¿por qué no se apartan del camino si estamos en medio? —preguntó Zoe.

—Porque vienen a por nosotros —respondió Kouji.

—XANA puede estar detrás de ello —advirtió Odd.

—Imposible —negó Jeremy.

—Pues algo me dice que tienen los ojos puestos en mí —dijo Takuya, dando pasos hacia atrás antes de echar a correr.

—¡SE ESCAPA! —oyeron chillar a una.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no venís? —gritó Tommy desde la puerta —. Pero ¿qué pasa?

—Qué amables, nos están esperando —dijo Yumi, acercándose con Koichi atrapado por el brazo.

—Más bien estamos viendo cómo una marabunta de chicas persigue a Takuya —dijo Odd —. ¿Será una nueva técnica para que Odd el Magnífico se fije en ellas?

—Baja de las nubes, Della Robia, acabas de quedar en segundo puesto —negó Sissi.

—Dejadle en el tercero —intervino Kouji —. Ahí hay un grupo que mira demasiado a mi hermano…

—¡NO! Mi tiempo de gloria ha terminado —lloriqueó el rubio —. Bueno, soy el tercero… creo.

—Sí, lo eres —respondió Zoe, tomando del brazo a Kouji y arrastrándolo hacia clases.

—¡No me abandones a mi suerte con ellas también, hermano! —lloriqueó Koichi.

—Mejor dejaos de tonterías y vayamos a clase —dijo Chiaki, algo molesta.

Con algún murmuro molesto por las persistentes chicas y sus cuchicheos, el grupo entró al edificio, separándose para ir cada uno a su clase. La entrada de la profesora Hertz no impidió que los más cercanos a Odd siguiesen oyendo su lloriqueo y otras quejas; ni tan siquiera la incorporación de una nueva compañera al aula le calló.

—Por favor, señorita Sunshine, siéntese en aquel asiento vacío —indicó la profesora.

—Oh, vaya, junto a Takuya —murmuró Odd con desgana.

—Della Robia, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó la profesora Hertz.

—No, nada —negó rápidamente.

—Me lo temía —asintió —. Por favor, Kanbara, comparte tus libros con ella hasta que tenga su material.

—Sí, profesora —respondió acomodando las cosas mientras la chica nueva se acercaba.

—Hola, me llamo Leire —saludó, tomando asiento y apartándose el largo cabello oscuro del rostro —. Gracias por dejarme tus libros.

—Ah, no… De nada… —dijo intentando no tartamudear.

A varios asientos de distancia, cierto grupito intentaba no reír ante la diversión que preveían para esas aburridas horas lectivas. Durante el cambio de clase, más de uno se desahogó a costa de dos chicos en concreto.

—No creo que sea el momento de tantas risas —comentó Jeremy.

—Va, no nos hagas eso —pidió Chiaki.

—Eso, eso. Algunos no somos testigos de esos hechos tan divertidos —siguió Tommy.

—Eh, ¿queréis dejarlo ya? —protestaron Takuya y Odd.

—Sí. Hay temas más importantes de los que hablar —asintió el informático.

—A ver, Einstein, ¿cuáles? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Hemos de pensar en la forma de regresar al Digimundo —respondió. Más de uno miró alrededor comprobando que nadie escuchaba a hurtadillas.

—¿Se te ha olvidado que los que nos abrieron la "puerta" la primera vez están aquí y no pueden hacer nada? —preguntó Sissi.

—No, no lo he olvidado. Pero estoy seguro que ha de haber otra forma de acceder —dijo el rubio —. Por no decir que ahora somos más en el grupo que antes.

—¿Más? —preguntó Emily.

—Antes únicamente teníamos que contactar con Yumi, la única en otra clase. Y de no haber sido atrapado por la Scyphozoa, William va a su misma clase, así que ella se habría encargado de pasarle el mensaje de alguna forma. Pero ahora, aunque Yumi puede encargarse de avisar a William y a JP, tenemos más gente en otras clases.

—Eso es cierto —asintió Teruo —. Pero estamos en la misma situación que ellos. Somos varios.

—Yo no —alzó la mano Tommy —. Lo siento, chicos, soy el más pequeño y el que más problemas acaba dando siempre…

—¡No das problemas! —negó Aelita.

—Soy compañero de clase de las dos reporteras —se encogió de hombros —. Yo creo que sí tengo problemas y los acabo cargando al grupo —suspiró.

—Olvidémonos de eso —negó Kouji —. Yo no veo ningún problema actualmente.

—Hemos de volver al Digimundo para frenarle los pies a Xana-Lucemon —remarcó Jeremy —. Si no encontramos la entrada…

—Podemos buscarla después de clase —convino Koichi —. Si lo que preocupa es que somos muchos, podemos hacer grupos para salir a investigar que no llamen la atención, dejando a los otros haciendo los deberes o avanzando la faena de trabajos.

—Exacto, podemos turnarnos entre nosotros —aceptó Aelita.

—Pero si encontrásemos una entrada al Digimundo…

—No pasaría nada —dijo la voz de Lunamon. Aelita enseguida mostró su D-Tector —. Recuerda que el tiempo en el mundo real no pasó mientras estuvisteis en el mundo digital.

—Es cierto —asintió Yumi.

—Y sobre comunicaros entre vosotros, tampoco hay problema —habló Gaomon —. Recuerda que podemos movernos de un dispositivo a otro.

—¿Incluso al los otros guerreros? —preguntó Jeremy.

—¿Acaso no fue lo que hicieron Renamon y Kitsumon? —preguntó el digimon —. Los espíritus digitales no tienen cuerpo físico, pero pueden tomar forma dentro del dispositivo.

—Tranquilo, todo irá bien —dijo Zoe.

...

Bokomon no paraba de pasar páginas de todos los libros que encontraba en la Ermita, exclamando y murmurando cosas mientras BlackTamekimon permanecía sentada tras él, cabizbaja y silenciosa.

—Bokomon, ¿acaso estás entendiendo algo de lo que pone en esos libros? —preguntó Lopmon, pasando junto a él y observando por encima de su hombro.

—Pues no, pero lo estoy intentando. No ha de ser difícil.

—Yo diría que sí —se burló Gatomon.

—¡Basándonos en los dibujos, se puede sacar una idea! —exclamó el digimon blanco.

—Por supuesto, ¿para qué si no van a poner dibujos? —comentó Patamon, riendo con los otros dos.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la clon del viento.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Gatomon.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento… Como si fuese a ocurrir algo —respondió mirando alrededor.

—Aelita dijo que nadie pasa por aquí —comentó Patamon —. No tendría que pasar nadie por aquí, así que no hay peligro.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes —saltó Lopmon —. Nos esconderemos bien si viene alguien.

La clon asintió lentamente antes de volver a bajar la vista al suelo hasta que, unos minutos más tarde, las orejas de Lopmon se alzaron de golpe.

—¿Habéis oído?

—Sí —asintió Gatomon.

—Uy, ¿qué pasa, chicos? —preguntó Bokomon.

—Alguien se acerca —respondió Patamon acercándose a una ventana.

—¿Y si es lo que ha sentido Kim? —preguntó Lopmon.

—Tiene mucho que ver —bufó Gatomon —. Mirad.

—¡Duskmon! —exclamaron los otros dos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —chilló el digimon blanco.

—Bokomon, tú y Neemon tenéis que llevaros a Kim a la fábrica por los pasadizos y ocultaros allí.

—De acuerdo. Vamos, Kim —indicó el de faja rosa —. Neemon… ¿Neemon?

—Está dormido —susurró la clon.

—¡Arriba, Tontomon! ¡Hemos de marchar! —exclamó tirando del elástico del pantalón.

—¡Ay! Me has hecho daño, Bokomon —lloró el conejo anaranjado.

—Vamos, marchad antes de que se den cuenta —apremió Gatomon.

La digimon felina regresó dos minutos después, tras asegurarse que los otros tres se dirigían a la fábrica.

—¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí? —preguntó Lopmon.

—¿Y si existe una puerta? —preguntó Patamon.

—Imposible —negó Gatomon —. Nunca hemos oído nada sobre una puerta.

—¿Y si ha sido cosa de Xana-Lucemon? —preguntó Patamon.

—Jeremy lo comentó una vez —asintió el marrón —. Debemos avisarles.

—Iré yo —decidió Gatomon —. Aun en mi nivel, no soy rival para ellos… Pero soy rápida y, a demás, soy la que más desapercibida puede pasar de los tres.

—Les intentaremos distraer mientras tanto —dijo Patamon.

—Contamos contigo, así que no tardes —pidió Lopmon saltando de la silla y corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Los traeré enseguida! —aseguró la gata.

Sin perder el tiempo, subió al piso superior y esperó hasta que el grupo de criaturas de XANA se desvió tras sus dos compañeros antes de tomar el camino hacia Kadic. Sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, recorrió la distancia hasta el campus lo más rápida que pudo. Trepó al primer árbol que encontró y rezó para encontrar un rostro familiar al otro lado de la ventana.

—¿Qué hace Gatomon ahí? —oyó.

Sin dudarlo, saltó hasta la ventana y se pegó a ella, a la espera de que Emily le abriese. Pero antes de lograr acercar la mano a la maneta, la chica empezó a caer hacia atrás.

...

 _Estaba divirtiéndose como nunca antes en su vida con dos de las digimons felinas que más quería en el mundo a la espera de la comida. Como siempre, habían acabado a los pies de la misma pared._

— _Te digo yo que no lograrás trepar esa pared escarpada jamás —retó una de sus dos compañeras._

— _¿Eso crees?_ — _preguntó la otra_ — _. Pues yo digo que sí la sube._

— _Gracias por apoyarme, hermana_ — _sonrió algo tímida Mikemon._

— _Pues claro. Yo sé que vas a subir… Pero luego te caerás al bajar_ — _rió._

— _¡No se vale! ¡Creía que estabas de mi lado!_ — _protestó hinchando los mofletes la gata atigrada_ — _. Os demostraré que no sólo subiré, sino que también bajaré perfectamente._

— _¡Se lo está tomando totalmente en serio!_ — _rieron ambas gatas._

 _Con la vista centrada en la pared, Mikemon empezó a hacer estiramientos. Para las tres, aquello era un mero reto a superar cada día: llegar más alto que la última vez o llegar más rápido a la última marca conseguida. Justo iba a empezar a correr cuando la voz de Gatomon les llegó por detrás. Con curiosidad, las tres se voltearon._

— _¡La comida ya está lista, hermanitas!_

— _Oh, vaya, te has salvado de milagro, Mikemon. Pero que sepas que ni nuestra querida hermana mayor podrá salvarte de trepar hasta lo más alto_ — _señaló la gata negra._

— _Ni caso_ — _negó la otra blanca_ — _. Está celosa porque ella no tiene la suerte de ser salvada con las interrupciones de "nuestra querida hermana mayor"_ — _rió._

— _No os entretengáis o me lo comeré todo yo solita_ — _volvió a chillar Gatomon, alejándose._

— _¡No nos hagas eso! ¡Nosotras también queremos pescado!_ — _gritaron las tres mientras corrían al encuentro de la gata blanca._


	37. 36 - Ataque en la Tierra

¡Hola, chicos, y bienvenidos una vez más a esta locura! Aquí Lily, el gran fantasma de todo este drama, quitando al angeluchin del medio por un día. Espero que esteis listos para emociones fuertes, porque esto se vuelve un poco montaña rusa. Esperemos que nadie se maree o pierda la cuenta.

Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que leéis y los que comentáis; esperamos que os guste todo esto. Recordad que de aquí solo nos pertenece la idea del fic y poco más, el resto es de sus respectivas compañías.

¡Hasta otra!

* * *

Aquí "angeluchin", porque esta es mi cuenta y Lily es un fantasma que se puede colar de tanto en tanto... Simplemente quería añadir al recordatorio que podéis enviarle las críticas pesadas a ella directamente a su buzón (www. fanfiction u / 2895032 /raf-lily ) (recordad borrar los espacios para poder llegar a su página). Seguro que os responde con más amor que esta angelita que os está hablando ahora mismo, jujuju...

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Ataque en la Tierra**

—Déjanos algo… —susurró Emily abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—¿Eh? No, nada —respondió rápidamente, centrando la mirada en los que la rodeaban —. Era… creo que era un recuerdo…

—Emily, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Gatomon.

—Sí, lo estoy…

—Bien, porque no hay tiempo que perder —dijo mirando hacia el exterior —. De alguna forma, los clones de XANA están aquí, en la Tierra.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Jeremy.

—No estamos del todo seguros, pero están cerca de la Ermita —respondió —. Patamon y Lopmon están intentando distraerles mientras Bokomon y Neemon llevan a Kim a la fábrica.

—¿Ellos solos? —preguntó Zoe, preocupada.

—Alumnos, vayan entrando a sus clases, por favor —llamó un profesor.

—Oh, no —susurró Chiaki —. Vete, Gatomon.

—Pero…

—Espera entre los arbustos —señaló Teruo. La gata asintió y, de un salto, se alejó —. Y ahora, nosotros.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Deberíamos ir, pero no podemos salir todos —negó Yumi.

—Entonces, iremos unos cuantos. Lo siento, Em, pero vas a ser nuestra excusa —decidió William cargando a Emily en brazos —. ¡Profesor! —llamó.

—¿Qué ocurre, Dumbar?

—Profesor, Emily no se encuentra bien —dijo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó el adulto mirando a la chica.

—Estoy… mareada —respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Voy a ayudar a sus compañeros a cargarla hasta la enfermería —dijo señalando a Katsuharu y Teruo.

—Está bien. Procurad no entreteneros después en regresar a vuestras clases —aceptó el profesor entrando en un aula.

—Si necesitáis ayuda, avisad enseguida —susurró Yumi, siguiendo al profesor al aula.

—Intentaremos escapar nosotros también —aseguró Jeremy.

Con Katsuharu y Teruo siguiéndole los pasos y Emily con su fingido mareo, William recorrió los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería hasta que encontró un pasillo vacío por el que desviarse. Acurrucada en un arbusto, Gatomon alzó la cabeza al verles llegar.

—¿Sólo estáis vosotros? —preguntó mientras corría junto a los cuatro.

—Creo que lo tienen chungo para escaparse de los profes —se disculpó Teruo.

—Y nosotros también como no vigilemos por dónde andamos —dijo Emily —. Para ir rápidos, hemos de pasar por una zona algo abierta a ojos curiosos.

—Pues corred con todas vuestras fuerzas —declaró William.

—¿Y si nos ven?

—Los habremos perdido para cuando salgan del aula —dijo.

Mirando de reojo hacia las ventanas cada dos por tres, el grupo siguió corriendo con Gatomon al frente, sus orejas moviéndose en busca de algún sonido que la guiase al problema. En cuanto pasaron la primera fila de árboles, los dispositivos de Emily y William brillaron, haciendo salir a Mikemon y a Dracomon.

—¡Es en esa dirección! —señaló la gata blanca.

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Teruo.

—Bastantes más de los que sois ahora —respondió con una mueca Gatomon.

—Entonces empecemos tendiéndoles una emboscada —decidió Katsuharu —. Espíritu digital animal, ¡digievolución! —de un salto, Gigasmon adelantó al grupo varios metros —. Vosotros atacad desde arriba y, cuando Patamon y Lopmon estén fuera de peligro, golpearé desde abajo. No se lo esperarán.

—Buena idea —asintió Gatomon —. Pero ten cuidado.

—Sí —dijo antes de lanzarse al suelo como si fuese una piscina y ocultarse bajo tierra.

—¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡Mercurimon!

—¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución! —exclamaron los otros dos.

—¿Tengo que digievolucionar? —preguntó Dracomon.

—Tiene razón, Coredramon es demasiado grande —recordó Mikemon.

—Es verdad —asintió el guerrero del metal —. Los ataques podrían llamar la atención de la gente y no dudarían en investigar…

—Por no hablar de la Ermita —recordó William —. Recordemos que es un lugar importante para Aelita… Y quizás, si la investigan, descubrirían la verdad sobre ella.

—Pero hay que hacer algo —negó Emily apretando con fuerza su D-Tector —. Si no actuamos… ¡Que sepan quién es Aelita será el menor de nuestros problemas! ¡Vamos, Mikemon!

Sin pararse a pensar, ambas se lanzaron hacia delante mientras el digicódigo envolvía a la digimon. Para cuando el brillo desapareció, la primera en moverse fue Gatomon con una sonrisa alegre.

—¿Mikemon acaba de digievolucionar? —preguntó William.

—Persiamon. Ahora está en el nivel perfecto —informó la gata blanca —. Con esto, posiblemente podamos aguantar más la presión de los clones.

—¡Yo también, Will! ¡Yo también digievolucionaré! —exclamó Dracomon, lanzándose tras las otras dos compañeras —. ¡Dracomon digievoluciona en… Coredramon!

—Vamos o el plan de Gigasmon será un fracaso —apremió Gatomon.

El grupo no tardó mucho en encontrar a Patamon y Lopmon, ambos saltando de árbol en árbol alejando a sus perseguidores de la Ermita y el colegio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mercurimon se teletransportó hasta ambos y se los llevó a un escondite tras una roca.

—¡Habéis llegado! —exclamó Patamon.

—¿Están Takuya, Kouji o Koichi con vosotros? —preguntó Lopmon.

—Lo sentimos, pero no han podido escapar —negó Mercurimon.

—Pero tenemos a Persiamon —sonrió Gatomon señalando a la digimon gatuna con forma humanoide —. Descansad mientras yo ayudo a los chicos.

—Tened cuidado, son muy fuertes —dijo Patamon.

La aparición de los niños elegidos llamó la atención de BlackRanamon. La clon del agua miró alrededor mientras esquivaba las primeras flechas de Emily.

—Los niños elegidos están aquí —dijo.

—Eliminadlos. Nos ocuparemos de BlackKazemon después —ordenó Duskmon.

—¡Intentadlo si sois capaces! —rió Persiamon antes de caer entre ambos y golpear con fuerza el suelo —. ¡Acabaremos con vosotros! —exclamó antes de saltar hacia un árbol —. ¡Ahora!

—¡Terremoto! —la tierra se sacudió bajo los pies de los clones al tiempo que Gigasmon salía del agujero abierto bajo ellos —. ¡Ja, ja! ¡No os esperabais esto!

—¡Buena, Gigasmon! ¡Están atascados! —sonrió Mercurimon, escudos listos para absorber ataques desesperados de los atrapados mientras Coredramon se lanzaba contra ellos con su gran tamaño.

—¡Gigasmon, cambio de digievolución a… Grumblemon! Vamos a repartir golpes —sonrió sacando del suelo sus martillos.

...

Koichi miraba de reojo varias mesas hacia atrás. Takuya había estado como un flan junto a la chica nueva hasta que la noticia de la aparición de los clones llegó a sus oídos. En tan solo unos segundos, la sonrisa dulce de la chica había pasado a una mirada de molestia y malestar, posiblemente fruto de alguna frase del chico. Una pequeña luz junto a él le hizo bajar la vista para ver la mano de su hermano cubriendo el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Zoe intentando observar, desde el asiento tras ellos.

—Mi D-Tector —respondió el de la luz.

—Te cubro —susurró Koichi.

— _Kouji, necesitamos refuerzos_ —informó Grumblemon en la pantalla del dispositivo.

—¿Cuántos?

— _Lo bonito sería muchos_ —respondió el otro —. _Hemos logrado enterrar a varios clones y sólo estorban si pasamos junto a ellos, pero no hay manera de atrapar a Duskmon…_

—Contad conmigo, pero no sé si alguien más podrá seguirme.

— _Seguid el "rastro de destrucción". No tardéis, por favor_ —pidió.

—No me gusta cómo ha sonado eso —declaró Koichi.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Zoe.

—Voy a pedir ir al baño —dijo Kouji —. Pero yo solo no podré si aún hay otros incordiando.

—Intentaré llamar la atención de Takuya para que te acompañe —dijo Zoe, arrancando un trozo de papel y escribiendo en él —. ¿Me cubrís?

—Aprovecha mi jaleo —susurró Kouji alzando la mano —. Disculpe, profesor, ¿puedo ir al lavabo?

—Sí, claro…

Unas mesas más atrás, Takuya observó confundido a su compañero hasta que unos gestos de Zoe le hicieron bajar la vista hacia el papel en sus manos. Sonrió divertido al ver los kanjis japoneses con los que la chica había escrito el mensaje.

—Podría haber usado la excusa del baño hace rato —murmuró mientras veía al gemelo de cabello largo pasando tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

—Deja de remugar —susurró Leire a su lado —. Llevas desde que hemos empezado la clase haciendo ruido.

—Usted perdone, doña perfecta —respondió con burla.

—Ya me has despistado —declaró con fastidio la chica —. ¿Qué tal si te quedas en silencio?

—Tú también estás hablando —dijo. La mirada de molestia y la vuelta al silencio pusieron nervioso a Takuya. Desesperado, miró alrededor hasta dar con algo que sirviera para proporcionarle una vía de escape —. Eh, no te pases de los límites establecidos para una convivencia pacífica —dijo de pronto.

—¿Que no me qué? —preguntó la chica, mirándolo como si de repente le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—¡Tus cosas están pasando a mi mitad de mesa! —señaló.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? Estás loco…

—¿Loco? —preguntó, aprovechando el insulto para alzar la voz —. ¿A santo de qué me insultas tú ahora?

—¡Kanbara! —gritó el profesor —. ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

—¡Ella es lo que ocurre! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie y señalando a Leire.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —exclamó la chica.

—Al despacho del director ahora mismo, Kanbara. Y le explicas tu problema —señaló el profesor.

—¿Pero qué hace? —oyó preguntar en susurros a Jeremy.

Cabizbajo y murmurando en japonés, salió del aula y cerró la puerta. Una mano en su hombro le hizo cambiar la actitud al instante.

—Te ha costado lo tuyo, y eso que tenemos bastantes problemas —le regañó Kouji.

—Perdón, perdón, la excusa del baño no iba a ser creíble —rió nervioso.

—Ahora estarás castigado —negó con la cabeza el otro.

—Soy alumno nuevo, no he tenido tiempo de memorizar todas las normas… Y también soy despistado y no me acabo de aprender los pasillos. Así que quizás se me olvida que tengo que ir al despacho del director más tarde —señaló.

—Mejor salgamos corriendo ya.

Vigilando bien los pasillos, ambos atravesaron el centro hasta la salida más cercana, esquivando puertas, ventanas y cualquier alumno que pudiese haber en el campus en ese momento.

—¿Sabes dónde están? —preguntó Takuya.

—Grumblemon me ha comentado que siga el rastro de destrucción —respondió Kouji.

—Ay, no, destrucción —dijo con fastidio —. ¡Ya los veo!

—¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución!

—¡Aldamon!

—¡Beowolfmon!

—Creo que tendremos que tirar árboles o incendiaré Kadic —dijo Aldamon antes de alzar el vuelo.

—Céntrate en el objetivo y procuremos no causar destrozos mayores —respondió el otro preparando su espada.

...

Aunque el grupo tenía la situación bastante controlada, estaba claro que no tenían la victoria asegurada ni por obra de un milagro. Coredramon se había dedicado a aplastar a todo atrapado que se intentaba librar de sus prisiones de tierra mientras mantenía a raya al clon de Agunimon al tiempo que Persiamon saltaba de aquí para allá haciendo que los ataques de BlackRanamon golpeasen a los aliados de la clon. William y Emily, por su parte, se las veían con los clones humanos, agradecidos al menos de que el de Aelita y el de Ulrich fuesen dos de los atrapados y de que Gatomon y unos recuperados Patamon y Lopmon ponían en problemas a los demás. Grumblemon y Mercurimon, sin embargo, empezaban a tener problemas con su pelea contra Duskmon.

—Como siga atacando con esa intensidad, mis escudos se romperán —informó el del metal.

—Y no logro conectar ningún golpe con mi martillo —protestó el de la tierra.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis? ¿Habéis acabado? —preguntó Duskmon con calma, como si no hubiese estado peleando en absoluto.

—¡Encima se está burlando de nosotros! Esto ya es demasiado… ¡Ruptura de ojos de serpiente!

—¡Espejo generoso!

—Demasiado lentos… ¡Mirada mortal!

—¡Chicos, detrás de vosotros! —gritó Coredramon.

—¡Aparta, Grumblemon! —gritó Mercurimon antes de desaparecer de su posición.

El guerrero de la tierra se volteó justo para encontrarse los tentáculos de la Scyphozoa a un metro escaso de él. Alzó uno de sus martillos, aunque intuía que no lograría golpearla a tiempo, justo cuando Mercurimon apareció a su lado y lo empujó, haciendo que los tentáculos le atrapasen a él.

—¡No! Maldita bicharraca… ¡Suelta a mi amigo! —exclamó Grumblemon, martillo en alto para atacar a la medusa, pero éste no lograba descender.

—Tu rival soy yo —sonó la voz de Duskmon por detrás. El de la tierra alzó la vista para ver al clon oscuro reteniendo su martillo.

—No…

—¡Infierno de plasma! —el ataque de fuego golpeó a la Scyphozoa, quemándole los tentáculos y forzándola a soltar a Mercurimon —. ¡Lo siento! Los profesores son peores que mil clones —rió Aldamon.

—¡Al fin la caballería! —exclamó William.

—¿Os parece bonito hacernos esperar? —preguntó Grumblemon. Su martillo se vio atraído por la gravedad de golpe, llamándole la atención.

—No importa cuántos seáis, el resultado será el mismo —dijo Duskmon, lanzándose sin dudarlo contra el híbrido de fuego.

—Eh, eh, tranquilito. Tampoco te vengas tan arriba —dijo el de fuego esquivándolo y alejándolo de los demás.

—¿Estás bien, Mercurimon? —preguntó Grumblemon, agachándose junto al otro.

—Algo mareado…

—Descansa, nosotros seguimos. ¡Lopmon digievoluciona en… Turuiemon!

—¡Patamon digievoluciona en… Angemon! —el ángel alzó el vuelo por encima de ellos antes de lanzarse contra el digimon oscuro —. Ahora sí podemos pelear como es debido.

—¡BlackRanamon, no permitas que nadie escape! —ordenó Duskmon.

—Ni te pienses que podrás atraparnos en más piscinas… ¡Cuchillas rápidas! —atacó Turuiemon, saltando veloz hasta el clon y tirándola —. ¡Corre, Mercurimon!

—Malditos niños…

—Duskmon, céntrate, por favor —se burló Aldamon antes de golpearle.

Vigilando alrededor, Aldamon se las ingenió para seguir esquivando las espadas de Duskmon mientras el resto se hacía cargo de las molestias. En poco tiempo, el clon oscuro regresó al centro de la batalla, chocando con la espalda de una sorprendida BlackRanamon.

—¡Apartaos todos! —ordenó Aldamon preparándose para atacar —. Vuestra estancia en la Tierra se acabó, Duskmon.

—¿Es lo que crees? —preguntó sin inmutarse.

—Sí. Esto es por hacer que me envíen al despacho del director… ¡Destructor solar!

—Demasiado predecible —dejó ir Duskmon, listo para contraatacar, aunque el golpe de BlackRanamon en su espalda y otra voz le desequilibraron ligeramente.

—¡Cazador helado!

Incapaz de escapar por la presencia de los demás clones, Duskmon vio cómo ambos ataques le alcanzaban sin que pudiese evitarlo. Ante la mirada de los elegidos, el grupo de clones empezó a desaparecer entre interferencias.

—¿No hay digicódigo? —preguntó Grumblemon.

—Será como cuando XANA enviaba monstruos aquí, a la Tierra —comentó William.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Beowolfmon? —preguntó Aldamon.

—A la Scyphozoa le ha pasado lo mismo que a estos —respondió señalando el boquete provocado por el ataque.

—Vosotros dos… —empezó a decir Emily.

—Son las formas híbridas del fuego y la luz —dijo Angemon —. En otras palabras, una evolución más de Takuya y Kouji.

—Chicos… —llamó Teruo, apoyado al tronco de un árbol.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Persiamon saltó junto a él, ofreciéndose de apoyo para el chico.

—Sí, pero deberíamos regresar.

—Cierto. Me voy a ganar unas buenas bromas si sigo tardando demasiado en regresar del baño.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Que yo tenía que ir al despacho del director! —chilló Aldamon antes de dedigievolucionar y echar a correr.

—¡Espéranos, bobo! —gritó Grumblemon, dedigievolucionando también y siguiéndole.

—Nos va a caer una bien gorda —suspiró William.

—¿Qué hacemos nosotros? —preguntó Gatomon.

—Id a la fábrica con Bokomon, Neemon y Kim —señaló Beowolfmon antes de que los datos le envolvieran —. De una forma u otra, iremos más tarde. Escondeos o salid huyendo si veis peligro.

—Así lo haremos —aseguró Turuiemon antes que él y Angemon volviesen a sus etapas previas.


	38. 37 - El último piso

¡A las muy buenas a todos!

Aquí vengo una semana más para subir el capítulo de turno con el que entreteneros otra semana más. Y como siempre...

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no son ni de raf-lily ni mío (como seguro de ninguno de vosotros). Los personajes originales se cuentan con las manos y cualquier parecido con la creación de otra persona es una coincidencia que esperamos poder hablar.

 _ **ATENCIÓN**_ : cualquier comentario grosero hacia la historia, las autoras o los lectores será respondido con la educación equivalente. Yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de decir una burrada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: El último piso**

El señor Delmas contó hasta diez antes de seguir hablando. En todo el tiempo que llevaba como director, no recordaba haber tenido que enfrentarse a la situación que tenía en esos momentos ante su escritorio.

—Dumbar, Leduc, conocéis bastante bien las normas como para saber lo que está permitido y lo que no. Me sorprende especialmente que tú, Leduc, hayas cometido una falta —dijo.

—Lo sentimos, señor Delmas —corearon ambos.

—En cuanto a los demás… De acuerdo, sois nuevos y os habéis perdido al regresar a vuestras clases. Pero eso no significa que no podáis pedir ayuda en vez de aprovechar la situación para no regresar al aula. Perfectamente podéis interrumpir otra clase y pedirle al profesor que os guíe. Porque estoy seguro que vuestros problemas de orientación deben ser por la guía que os hizo Jim —murmuró.

—No volverá a ocurrir, señor Delmas…

—Bien. Por esta vez, no pasará nada. Pero espero no veros de nuevo por aquí, independientemente de la incidencia. No tendréis tanta suerte, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor Delmas —corearon los seis jóvenes.

—Venga, salid ya.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, el grupo abandonó el despacho y caminó en silencio hasta el patio, en donde los demás esperaban con las mochilas.

—¿Qué castigo tenéis? —preguntó Aelita.

—Ninguno. Sermón, advertencia y circulando —respondió William.

—Pero a la próxima no nos perdonarán —suspiró Emily.

—Esto debe servirnos para ir más rápidos la próxima vez —dijo JP.

—Sí, claro —dejó ir Kouji —. La próxima vez, le enviaré una nota a XANA en la que ponga "vale, soy el guerrero de la luz, pero hasta yo tengo problemas con la velocidad, así que envía monstruos cuando no estemos en clase o, en su defecto, únicamente a uno por ataque. Muchas gracias por tu atención".

—Bueno, tampoco me refería a eso…

—Ya ha sido mala suerte que Jim os encontrara a los seis juntos —dijo Ulrich —. De no haber sido por eso, Kouji se habría salvado y no le tendrían fichado para la próxima.

—Dejemos eso a un lado —alzó la voz Jeremy —. Hay que aclarar unas cosas antes de repartir faena.

—¿Faena? ¡Estoy agotado! —protestó Takuya.

—Yo también —alzó un brazo Odd.

—Tú no has hecho nada —le golpeó Sissi.

—He acudido a clase, que no es poco.

—¿Podéis hacerme caso sin interrumpirme? —pidió Jeremy —. Hay que ir a investigar el lugar del que hablaba Kim en la fábrica, pero no podemos salir todos —dijo viendo las intenciones de más de uno de interrumpirle.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Yumi.

—Montemos un grupo reducido. ¿Quién quiere ir?

—Yo —alzó la mano Aelita.

—Yo también. Y pobre del que quiera impedírmelo —dijo Zoe.

—Y yo —se apuntó Chiaki.

—¿Sirve decir que lo hago para librarme de Herb? Está de un pesadito… —dijo Sissi.

—¿Algún chico, por favor? —pidió Jeremy, obteniendo las manos de los gemelos en alto —. Gracias… Por un momento, temí quedarme solo con todas ellas…

—¿Algún problema con ello? —preguntó Aelita.

—No, ninguno… Pero llamaría demasiado la atención… En fin, mejor marchemos antes que se nos haga tarde —dijo desviándose rápidamente hacia la entrada más cercana a los pasadizos.

Tras asegurar que nadie seguía al grupo, los que quedaban en Kadic fueron a buscar un banco.

—Qué raro que os hayáis quedado vosotras dos —señaló Teppei hacia Emily y Yumi.

—Aún ando cansada y con la cabeza ida en el recuerdo —comentó Emily.

—Y creo que, del mismo modo que tantas chicas con Jeremy parece raro, tanto chico alrededor de Emily es igual —se encogió de hombros Yumi.

—¿Qué clase de recuerdo has tenido? —preguntó Tommy.

—De cuando era una Mikemon todavía… Y jugaba con otras dos gatas… Y aparecía una Gatomon… Nos llamaba "hermanitas".

—¿Tienes hermanas? —preguntó Odd —. ¿Y una de ellas es una Gatomon?

—No una, sino Gatomon —negó la chica —. La que conocemos como la dama Ophanimon.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó William.

—¿Tan rara os parece la idea? —preguntó la voz de Gatomon por encima de ellos. Tumbada en una rama, la gata blanca observaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Takuya, poniéndose alerta.

—No, nada —negó —. Simplemente, quería venir a hablar un poco con Emily —dijo saltando a los pies del grupo y permaneciendo cual auténtica gata entre ellos.

—Gatomon, ¿es en serio? —preguntó la voz de Mikemon —. ¿Realmente somos hermanas?

—Sí —respondió tranquilamente la blanca —. Antes de ser reconocida como gran ángel, fui una simple Gatomon con tres hermanas demasiado juguetonas.

—¿Tres? —preguntó más de uno.

—Mikemon, a la que ya conocéis, BlackGatomon y Tailmon —nombró.

—Algo me dice que erais diferentes entre vosotras —dijo Ulrich.

—BlackGatomon es negra, con los guantes en púrpura y las marcas en rojo, a demás de no tener ningún anillo sagrado —dijo alzando su cola y moviéndola para que viesen el objeto dorado en ella —. Tailmon se parece a mí bastante, pero tiene una marquita roja en la frente, sus garras son más grandes, tiene un cascabel en una oreja y dos colas y el anillo lo lleva en plan bandolera.

—Así no habría problema en identificaros —rió Tommy.

—¿Qué fue de esas dos? BlackGatomon y Tailmon —quiso saber Yumi.

—La verdad, cuando me nombraron gran ángel junto a Patamon y a Lopmon, mis responsabilidades crecieron y me fue más difícil tenerlas localizadas —explicó —. A Mikemon fue a la que más tenía controlada porque entró a formar parte de los Guardianes. Pero las otras dos…

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Bokomon, Neemon y BlackTamekimon suspiraron aliviados al reconocer a quienes había en su interior.

—Por un momento, nos temíamos lo peor —reconoció el digimon con faja.

—¿Dónde están Patamon, Lopmon y Gatomon? —preguntó Koichi.

—Patamon y Lopmon están vigilando. Gatomon ha dicho que regresaba a Kadic a comprobar una cosita —respondió el cerdito.

—Espero que no les pille nadie —dijo Chiaki mirando hacia arriba.

—Rara vez se acerca alguien aquí, así que estarán bien —comentó Aelita.

—Y como no contamos con las cámaras de vigilancia conectadas al superordenador, porque está apagado y no pienso encenderlo nunca más, será mejor que nos pongamos a investigar el último piso cuanto antes —dijo Jeremy.

Los dos digimons y el clon entraron al ascensor, listos para descender. Una vez abajo, el grupo volvió a separarse por la estancia para intentar localizar algo inusual.

—La sala que queda encima es la de los escaners, ¿no? —preguntó Sissi.

—Exactamente.

—Kim, ¿fue por aquí por donde saliste? —preguntó Zoe a su clon.

—No… Aunque no había luz en ese lugar, recuerdo cómo era. Había un agujero en el suelo y me choqué con su pared… Y estaba a esta distancia del ascensor —dijo poniéndose sobre el sitio del que salía el superordenador.

—¿Y si era el agujero del ordenador? —preguntó Chiaki.

—Imposible —negó Jeremy —. Habría caído sobre el ordenador, no en un agujero tal cual.

—¡Nosotros podríamos ayudar! —exclamó la voz de Gaomon antes de salir del dispositivo. Lunamon y Floramon también aparecieron junto a él.

—Seguro que encontramos algo raro —dijo la conejita.

Repartiéndose el lugar nuevamente, el grupo volvió a revisar cada una de las esquinas en busca de cosas raras.

—¡Ay! —chilló Neemon.

—Tontomon, ¿se puede saber qué haces? —dijo Bokomon, los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

—He tropezado —respondió.

—Porque eres un torpe… ¡Sólo tú tropezarías con aire!

—No, no ha tropezado con aire —dijo Kouji, acercándose junto a su hermano al digimon caído.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Aelita.

—El suelo está levantado y sale algo de luz de la brecha —señaló Koichi.

—¿Luz? —preguntó extrañado Jeremy.

—Puedo investigar con mis raíces si queréis —ofreció Floramon.

—Adelante, hazlo —asintió Sissi.

—Veamos… —un minuto más tarde, Floramon alzó los brazos con alegría —. ¡Es una sala!

—¿Cómo va a ser una sala? —preguntó Jeremy —. Hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo y el ascensor jamás bajó más allá de este lugar.

—Quizás es que no hay ascensor que lleve allí —dijo Aelita.

—Sí lo hay —repuso Floramon —. En el mismo sitio que el que hemos usado.

—Así que hay otro piso… ¿Bajamos? —preguntó Chiaki.

—Pero ¿cómo? —preguntó Bokomon corriendo al ascensor y mirando la botonera —. Aquí no hay nada que ponga "más abajo".

—Quizás vaya con clave —pensó en voz alta Jeremy, acercándose al panel y pulsado algunos botones —. No, no funciona…

—¡Pon "Frontier"! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Aelita y los gemelos.

—Pero si el teclado sólo tiene números —observó Sissi.

—Se puede probar —asintió Jeremy.

—¿Podéis decirme cómo va a escribir Jeremy eso en un panel de números? —pidió Sissi.

—Quizás te resulta más fácil de ver con el móvil —indicó Aelita, esperando a que la hija del director de Kadic sacase de su bolsillo el teléfono —. Ahora, abre la llamada y pulsa las teclas que corresponden a las letras de "Frontier".

—Las teclas que corresponden a las letras… —susurró —. 3… 7… 6… 6… 8… 4… 3… y otra vez 7…

—Exactamente. 3-7-6-6-8-4-3-7 —dijo Jeremy acabando de teclear los números.

El ascensor empezó a emitir ruidos, provocando que todos en la sala corriesen hacia él y entrasen antes que la puerta se cerrara y la caja metálica empezara a descender

—Código aceptado. ¿Listos para conocer el último piso de nuestra fábrica?


	39. 38 - Dónde

¡Aloha a todos una semana más! Un día más, me paso por aquí para dejaros el nuevo capítulo con el que teneros entretenidos un rato. Y también como siempre que subo capítulo...

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen ni a raf-lily ni a mí. Cualquier personaje original que tenga un 75% de parecido con el personaje de otra persona es una coincidencia de la que nos gustaría hablar con el autor de dicho personaje. La gran ida de olla que es la idea es totalmente nuestra, porque estamos así de majaretas, pero sabemos que posiblemente haya alguien que ha pensado en alguna de las escenas; también estaremos encantadas de hablar con dicha persona sobre cómo habría enfocado ese capítulo él/ella.

 _ **AVISO**_ : a cualquier mentecatomon que se le ocurra dejar un review despectivo, si has llegado hasta aquí, que sepas que no es ni mi culpa ni la de Lily que no tengas nuestra imaginación o tu nivel de locura requiera de otro medidor. Aquí se aceptan críticas constructivas, no destructivas. Así que todo aquel libre de maldad es libre de dejar un comentario criticando negativamente siempre y cuando lo haga de forma correcta y educada (aka principalmente sin faltas de ortografía que dañan más que la locura que estáis leyendo).

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Dónde**

—Por cierto —dijo de pronto William —, ¿cómo es que Mikemon no ha digievolucionado hasta ahora?

—¿Has evolucionado? —preguntó Odd —. ¿Al fin?

—Era la única que aún no lo había hecho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yumi.

—Porque Mikemon ya estaba en el nivel adulto, como pasa conmigo —respondió Gatomon —. Lo que ha hecho ha sido superdigievolucionar al cuerpo perfecto, que es un nivel mayor que el de las evoluciones de vuestros compañeros.

—¿Quieres decir que, todo este tiempo, Mikemon ha sido la digimon más poderosa del grupo? —preguntó Odd incrédulo.

—La de mayor nivel, no la más poderosa —corrigió —. Nosotras no tenemos ataques tan fuertes como los demás digimons de nivel campeón, pero somos ágiles y capaces de derrotar a la gran mayoría de digimons de nuestro nivel —explicó.

—Pero lo que a mí me extraña es que lo haya hecho ahora y no cuando luchamos en tu castillo —señaló William.

—Será por el temor que sentía Emily.

—¿Mi temor?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Las digievoluciones de digimons con compañero humano vienen dadas porque el humano está en peligro —empezó a decir la gata blanca —. La situación en la que se iba a encontrar Emily no era precisamente una que inspirase tranquilidad, así que quizás Mikemon ha digievolucionado para hacer sentir mejor a Emily.

—Es agotador —sonó Mikemon.

—Normal, pasa lo mismo con el cuerpo adulto aunque con mayor carga. Si no estás acostumbrado a mantener tu forma perfecta, pierdes esa evolución y retrocedes en etapa porque consumes mucha energía —rió Gatomon.

...

BlackRanamon estaba cansada de esperar órdenes en el más absoluto de los silencios. Como era de esperar, Duskmon se debía encontrar con Xana-Lucemon, informando y recibiendo órdenes que serían dadas a ella y por las que se tendría que mover al son del clon siniestro. Harta de eso, se levantó y abandonó la estancia en la que se encontraba para tomar rumbo al salón principal de la Rosa de las Estrellas. Se sentía rabiosa, aunque no era capaz de comprender del todo a qué esa explosión de sentimientos repentinos y ello la hacía pensar cada vez más que algo en ella no era correcto.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, llegó a la puerta del salón antes de lo imaginado. Alzó la mano para abrirla, pero se detuvo inconscientemente para escuchar lo que allí se decía sin ser vista por nadie.

—El comportamiento de BlackRanamon es extraño últimamente —oyó decir a Myotismon.

—Me he dado cuenta de ello —dijo Xana-Lucemon —. Parece ser que el programa que retoqué en ella está empezando a actuar erróneamente.

—¿Qué hacemos pues? —preguntó prudentemente el vampiro.

—No creo que sea un peligro como BlackKazemon, pero no estaría de más evitar que eso pueda ocurrir. Bastantes problemas hemos tenido por un clon defectuoso —dijo el ángel caído —. Duskmon, encárgate de eliminarla.

—Así lo haré.

Totalmente sorprendida, BlackRanamon sólo pudo pensar en correr cuanto sus piernas le permitieron. Debía escapar de aquel lugar antes que el guerrero de la oscuridad la atrapase, porque temía que esa armadura llena de ojos ya se hubiese movido y la tuviese localizada.

Corrió lo que le pareció una eternidad, con la respiración agitada por el cansancio pero negándose a detenerse. Necesitaba abrir distancia entre ella y la Rosa de las Estrellas a toda costa, ya no le importaba ni la dirección ni a quién pudiese encontrarse. Sus pies tropezaron de pronto con una vía de Trailmon. Fatigada, se puso en pie y la siguió directa a un extraño bosque que, por un momento, no le resultó familiar. Negándose a separar sus pasos de la vía, siguió corriendo, notando por primera vez en su existencia algo parecido al agotamiento. Sólo dejó de correr cuando la vía desapareció ante sus ojos en mitad del bosque.

—Qué raro… que acabe aquí —dijo observando el último tablón.

Miró alrededor, intentando localizarse. No se encontraba en ninguna estación ni aquel lugar tenía pinta de ser un cementerio de Trailmons, motivo por el que ya no habría vía alguna. Resoplando, empezó a moverse de nuevo, negándose a regresar hacia atrás por nada del mundo. Un chasquido a su espalda la hizo ponerse en tensión. Lentamente, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos, se volvió para encontrarse que no había nadie.

—¿Qué…?

Un extraño velo apareció de repente donde se había detenido, moviéndose como si el viento lo estuviese meciendo. Se acercó lentamente, con mucho cuidado, y esperó.

—Está claro que es una vía de Trailmon —escuchó decir a una voz masculina. Asustada, miró alrededor.

—Se parece a las de la estación subterránea de Shibuya —acordó una chica. Nuevamente, BlackRanamon buscó la procedencia de la voz.

—¿Es este el lugar por el que viniste, Kim? —preguntó otra voz femenina.

—¡Sí, es aquí! ¡Aquí aparecí cuando escapé del mundo digital! —respondió otra voz, vagamente familiar.

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el velo, abiertos por la sorpresa. BlackRanamon se acabó de acercar aún más y apretó los puños. Lentamente, estiró los brazos dispuesta a atravesar aquel velo, sintiendo que todo cambiaba a su alrededor y que las voces que había estado oyendo se hacían más claras.

—¡Cuidado! —oyó. Se obligó a no inmutarse.

—¿Un vórtice interdimensional? —preguntó otra voz.

—¡BlackAllymon! —exclamó la voz que le sonaba tanto.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó extrañada cuando la luz a su alrededor se suavizó. El clon de la guerrera del agua miró el lugar donde se encontraba, la gente que había allí, los digimons y, por último, a sí misma.

Aunque seguía teniendo el mismo tono pálido característico de los clones, el resto en ella había cambiado. En lugar del bañador, llevaba un top de manga larga abierta y unas mallas piratas decoradas con una especie de cinturón en forma de cadena de lágrimas de cristal en un sucio azul oscuro.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí? —preguntó extrañada mientras el otro clon en la sala se lanzaba a abrazarla.

—Tú sabrás, eres la que ha sido enviada —señaló Floramon.

—No… no me ha enviado nadie… ¿Estoy… en el mundo humano?

—¡Sí! —exclamó BlackTamekimon.

—Estás bien… Estás viva… ¿Cómo es posible?

—¡Estoy con ellos! —dijo feliz apartándose y mirándola de arriba abajo —. ¿Sabes? Ese peinado de moñitos te sienta bien —rió.

—Deberías alejarte de ella, Kim. Es peligroso —dijo Lunamon, acercándose junto a los otros dos digimons para apartarla.

—¿Kim? —preguntó la del agua.

—Así me llaman —respondió antes de que la conejita la apartase de la otra.

—Deberíamos aprovechar que sólo es una para atacar —convino Gaomon.

—¡No lo hagáis! —pidió el clon del viento —. Por favor, no la eliminéis… ¡Es mi amiga!

—Es nuestra enemiga —negó Jeremy —. Si está aquí, es seguro que los demás no tardarán en llegar.

—Lo dudo —dijo la recién aparecida —. Estaba escapando de ellos y sus intenciones de eliminarme cuando he atravesado un velo salido de la nada que no se parecía en nada a la forma en la que Xana-Lucemon nos ha enviado antes a la Tierra.

—¿Escapar? No vamos a creernos eso —señaló Sissi.

—No estás herida, como le pasó a Kim —indicó Floramon.

—Porque lo he oído y he salido corriendo antes de que Duskmon…

—Ya, claro —asintió Lunamon —, por casualidad han dicho que te van a eliminar y has salido corriendo. Y ahora estás aquí.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas cuál es el problema para que te estén persiguiendo? —pidió Chiaki, sorprendiendo a los tres digimons y sus respectivos compañeros humanos.

—¡Chiaki! ¡Se trata de un enemigo creado a partir de tus datos! ¿No te preocupa qué pueda estar tramando? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Vosotros tres no estaréis de su lado, ¿no? —preguntó Sissi mirando a Zoe y a los gemelos.

—Bueno… —empezó Zoe.

—Mejor dejémosla hablar y después juzgaremos si dice o no la verdad —dijo Koichi.

—Habla. ¿Qué has hecho para que, supuestamente, te persigan? —preguntó Kouji.

—Parece ser que el programa que introdujeron en mí para controlar a BlackKazemon está dando problemas y errores… El amo ha dicho que no tengo por qué actuar como hizo ella, pero que prefiere asegurarse eliminándome directamente…

—¿Problemas y errores? —preguntó Zoe —. Al contrario que BlackKazemon, tú siempre has atacado sin pensar en tu orgullo o ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Pero es que hay errores! —exclamó —. Hay algo en mi interior que me lleva a querer golpear incluso a mis compañeros… Y hay veces que siento dolor cuando hablan de BlackKazemon…

—Eso son sentimientos y emociones —rió Chiaki —. Cuando algo no te gusta, te sientes enfadada. Y ese dolor que sientes es tristeza.

—Es lo que me pasaba a mí —dijo BlackTamekimon —. El error con el que nací se llama sentimientos.

—Bueno, lo suyo era a nivel exagerado —murmuró Kouji.

—¿Y os lo vais a creer? —preguntó Aelita —. XANA sabe perfectamente cómo engañarnos.

—No hace falta que me creáis si no queréis —dijo la clon acuática —. Yo simplemente quiero esconderme de Duskmon, aunque es algo complicado…

—Y piensas esconderte en algún sitio que nosotros conozcamos para que puedan tendernos una emboscada, ¿no? —preguntó Floramon.

—No negaré que a Xana-Lucemon le interesa recopilar los datos de absolutamente todos vosotros. A estas alturas, estoy segura que el clon del último que la Scyphozoa capturó esta mañana ya está creado —dijo —. De querer tenderos una emboscada, no os habría dicho todo esto, aunque estoy segura que ya habíais llegado a esa conclusión cuando empezó a tomar a los que se convierten en digimons.

—¿Esta mañana has dicho? —preguntó de pronto Jeremy, abriendo su portátil —. ¿Acaso las líneas temporales se han establecido?

—¿El qué? —preguntó más de uno.

—Cuando caímos desde el mundo digital al nuestro, el tiempo no había pasado apenas. En cambio, si lo que está diciendo ella es cierto, allí debe ser por la tarde. Es decir, el tiempo está en movimiento sincronizado en ambos lugares. Las horas son las mismas aquí y allí —explicó.

—En pocas palabras: el tiempo se está moviendo en ambos mundos a la vez —resumió Aelita.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —preguntó Koichi, pensativo.

—Ni idea —reconoció Jeremy, tecleando en el portátil.

—¿Sabes cuál es el próximo objetivo de Xana-Lucemon? —preguntó Chiaki, acercándose a su clon oscura.

—Sólo sé que, por ahora, está centrado en obtener los datos de los guerreros legendarios. No sé cómo, pero conoce a los digimons. Sin embargo, desconoce por completo a los que forman el grupo de los diez legendarios.

—¿Cómo puede conocernos a nosotros? —preguntó Gaomon.

—Posiblemente, lo que le tiene desconcertado es que los diez guerreros legendarios son humanos que digievolucionan con la ayuda de un espíritu digital —empezó a decir Kouji —. Necesita datos para entender cómo ocurre eso y de qué forma puede frenarlo, porque no es una digievolución natural como vosotros, los digimons nacidos de digihuevos.

—A demás, si está creando clones, seguro que es para ponernos las cosas más difíciles… Y los necesita a todos para ello —dijo Aelita.

—En otras palabras, que quien no haya sido víctima de la Scyphozoa debe vigilar bien sus espaldas —dijo Koichi.

—Por si Duskmon no fuese suficiente estorbo —suspiró su gemelo.

El tono de un móvil empezó a sonar en el lugar, asustando a todos y haciendo que la clon del agua mirase alrededor con evidente preocupación y temor.

—Perdón —rió nervioso Koichi descolgando —. ¿Diga? Ah, Takuya… Sí, sí, está bien… No tardamos —colgó y miró a los demás —. Parece ser que Jim está rondando en busca de caras ausentes… Y precisamente, mi hermano y yo somos todavía demasiado llamativos.

—No soy una atracción de feria —protestó el otro.

—Marchemos antes que las cosas empeoren —decidió Jeremy.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó la clon de agua.

...

Gatomon asomó la cabeza por encima del respaldo del banco, murmurando en voz baja varias cosas que el grupo no alcanzó a entender.

—Oye, Gatomon, ¿qué nos puedes decir de tus otras hermanas? Antes parecía que querías decir algo pero te callaste —comentó Yumi.

—Ah, bueno… Es que hace bastante que no sé de ellas.

—Quizás las capturó Xana-Lucemon —dijo Odd —. Se enteró de quiénes eran esas dos gatas y, para hacer daño o que la dama Ophanimon cediese a sus peticiones, las tiene atrapadas.

—Lo dudo —negó la gata —. Tailmon se convirtió en una Magnadramon con un carácter muy fuerte. Aunque ante mí, siguió siendo muy tierna.

—¿Y BlackGatomon? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Me visitaba de tanto en tanto colándose en mi balcón —dijo —. Aparecía de la nada y se quedaba quieta y en silencio hasta que la veía. Entonces, hablábamos con normalidad de cómo estaba… Aunque jamás me comentó dónde estaba exactamente o lo que hacía cuando marchaba…

—Ojalá pudiese recordarlas —dijo la voz de Mikemon. Emily dejó el D-Tector sobre las piernas.

—Lo harás, lo harás —rió Gatomon —. Era muy normal que Magnadramon se dejase caer más veces por el cuartel de los Guardianes que por mi castillo.

—¿Y eso? ¿Tenía problemas? —preguntó Teppei.

—Dudo que sea eso. ¿No has oído que tenía un carácter muy fuerte? —señaló Takuya.

—¿Entonces?

—Oh, bueno, un buen día se le declaró AncientGreymon y, después de venir hecha un manojo de nervios a decirme que había huido sin responderle porque no sabía cómo decirle que sí… Bueno, que no sé cómo acabó diciéndole que sí, pero lo hizo.

Absolutamente todos los ojos cayeron sobre Takuya, que miraba sorprendido a la gata blanca. Más de una sonrisa picarona asomó en los rostros que le rodeaban.

—Ah, claro… Creo que ahora me cuadra qué pinta una Magnadramon en mi recuerdo recuperado —dejó ir con una risilla nerviosa.

—Así que recordaste a mi hermana… ¿Y no te diste cuenta que era tu novia? —preguntó risueña Gatomon.

—Bueno, no tenía tantos datos como para llamarla algo más que una amiga —se defendió el chico.

—Me partes el corazón con esas palabras —dramatizó la gata.

—Aunque… —susurró Takuya antes de quedarse pensativo, intentando rememorar el recuerdo.

—Así que Tailmon pasó a ser la novia del alocado este —dijo Yumi señalando con el pulgar al aún pensativo Takuya —. ¿Y BlackGatomon?

—La última vez que la vi fue poco después de que los Guardianes dividiesen su alma… Me dijo que nuestras hermanas debían estar muy lejos porque ninguna contestaba. Le expliqué lo de Mikemon, que había dividido su alma y una parte estaba en el mundo humano. Pero en cuanto a la dragona rosada… Ninguna de las dos sabíamos nada.

—¿Ella tampoco? —preguntó Emily.

—Parecía asustada cuando mencioné el mundo humano. Comentó algo de que Mikemon era una tonta y se fue diciendo que iría a sacar de su agujero a Tailmon —dijo antes de bajar la vista —. Pero no volví a verla nunca más… Y aunque lo intenté, tampoco encontré a Magnadramon.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, quebrado por alguna palabra en japonés de Takuya, aún metido en sus pensamientos. La llegada de los otros hizo que todos, salvo el guerrero del fuego, se volviesen para recibirles.

—¿Quién es ésa? —preguntó William señalando a la criatura de piel pálida que acompañaba al grupo. Al tiempo que todos se movían para cubrir a Gatomon.

—La pregunta más bien es por qué está Gatomon tan a la vista —señaló Zoe.

—¡Shhhh! —gesticuló Katsuharu.

—Nada de "shhh" —negó Chiaki —. Y a vuestra pregunta, Yla ha llegado desde el mundo digital huyendo.

—¿Yla?

—Bueno, BlackAllymon, como la ha llamado Kim cuando ha aparecido —se encogió de hombros. Tras ella, el clon se escondió un poco más.

—Estás diciendo que ésa es… ¡¿BlackRanamon?! —se alarmaron todos.

—¡SHHHH! Bajad la voz, idiotas —indicó Sissi.

—Lo siento…

—¿Pero cómo que ha llegado huyendo? ¿Y por qué tiene esa forma? —preguntó Teruo.

—Al parecer, ella también tiene sentimientos y emociones, cosa que no le gusta a Xana-Lucemon. La iban a eliminar antes que se convirtiese en una segunda BlackKazemon, así que ha huido para evitar eso —respondió Chiaki.

—¿Alguien más cree que eso es una trola? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Realmente no parecía querer atacarnos —dijo Zoe —. A demás, me he fijado en que se la veía feliz porque Kim está bien.

—Y, a demás de creer que dice la verdad, la traéis a la mismísima escuela —señaló JP negando con la cabeza —. ¿En qué pensáis?

—Por si acaso, hoy se quedará en mi habitación y ya veremos qué pasa, porque según parece, puede detectar a los otros clones —dijo Chiaki.

—¿Y vosotros qué hacéis hablando con Gatomon a la vista de cualquiera? —cuestionó Kouji.

—Nosotros fingimos hablar entre nosotros dejando que un gato se nos acerque —dijo Odd.

—Claro, porque todos los gatos en París llevan guantes y tienen anillos en sus colas. Por no decir que en Kadic están prohibidas las mascotas —recordó Sissi —. Tú, que toda la vida has tenido a Labramon, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie que incluso cuando lo sacabas a hacer sus cosas debías hacerlo a escondidas.

—¿Y si le pedimos al profesor que nos deje tenerla? —preguntó de pronto Aelita.

—Dudo que lo consigamos —suspiró Sissi —. ¿Tienes respuestas a cómo piensas cuidarla? Porque estaremos en clase y mi padre dudo que vaya a hacerse cargo de ella.

—Se puede intentar —dijo Yumi poniéndose en pie —. Si no se prueba, no lo sabremos jamás. ¿Vamos?

—Sí, pero… ¿Qué le pasa a Takuya? —preguntó Koichi.

—Ah, seguro que sigue con la mente perdida en su novia —rió Gatomon.

—¿Habláis de la chica nueva que se sienta junto a él? —preguntó intentando no reír Kouji.

—No, de una hermana mía —dijo Emily.

—¿Tienes hermanas? —preguntó Zoe.

—Por parte de Mikemon —asintió —. Esta Gatomon es mi hermana mayor. Y luego estaban BlackGatomon y Tailmon… Y justamente Tailmon, que digievolucionó a Magnadramon, fue novia de AncientGreymon.

Las risas fueron las responsables del regreso a la realidad de Takuya. Después de captar por qué los que no había visto llegar se reían, empezó a protestar al tiempo que el grupo cargaba con Gatomon en brazos y la llevaba al despacho del director.


	40. 39 - Personalidades

¡Aloha a todos y feliz finde! Espero que todo el mundo esté bien, que este tiempo loco no os haya enfermado y que hayan ganas de leer un nuevo capítulo.

Como siempre, agradecer a quienes aún abrís la página para leer el capítulo cuando os llega la alerta, saludar a todo aquél que acabe de llegar nuevo (Lily y yo esperamos que os esté gustando y que continuéis con nosotras hasta el final) y agradecer infinitamente la espera de nuevos capítulos, porque aunque intento subirlos cada semana, nunca es seguro qué día será.

Para no variar la rutina, ahí va el _**DISCLAIMER** _que más de uno debe saberse de memoria y, por eso, me dedico a cambiar las palabras en cada actualización: Code Lyoko, Digimon Frontier y todo cuanto sale en esas series no tiene por dueñas a raf-lily ni a mí. Los personajes originales nos los trabajamos con mucho debate entre nosotras, así que si se parecen a la obra de otra persona, tenemos muchas ganas de saber más sobre qué pensó para dicho personaje (para comparar ideas). Hasta el momento, la loca idea de crear esto nos pertenece 100% a nosotras (o, al menos, yo solo he hablado con Lily cada vez que debatíamos una idea... si me la han cambiado, que se manifieste la tercera persona xD).

 _ **AVISO/ADVERTENCIA**_ : a aquellos criticones que se aburren tanto como para dejar mensajes ofensivos, hoy también os invito a no escribir nada a menos que creáis que es de utilidad para mejorar (tanto en el tema literario como personal). Nos alegra recibir reviews de todos, tanto felicitándonos como poniendo pegas a algo de la historia, pero nos alegra aún más no tener que lidiar con gente que se dedica a machacar a los demás.

 _ **PETICIÓN A LOS LECTORES**_ : (porque ésta os la he colado por sorpresa) dejad en el review el título de vuestra canción favorita (si queréis compartirla). Tenéis de tiempo hasta el próximo capítulo ;)

Y ahora sí que sí, alzamos el telón y que dé comienzo el siguiente capítulo. ¡A disfrutar!

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: Personalidades**

Odd se levantó con fastidio. Ulrich, en la otra cama, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas todo el tiempo hasta que se reunieron con los demás. Desde los brazos de Aelita, Gatomon murmuraba bajito cosas que aún provocaban más risas en el chico.

—Si sigues así, pasará como en la obra de teatro —dijo Odd —. Y esta vez, no podemos culpar a XANA.

—¿Os referís a cuando alguien subió parte del decorado y mostró que el actor no se sabía el guión y se lo tenían que chivar? —preguntó Sissi.

—Nada de eso —negó Aelita —. XANA usó gas de la risa contra Ulrich y Yumi.

—¿Muertos de risa? —preguntó Teppei intentando no reír.

—Exactamente —asintió.

—¡Buenos días, tardones! —saludó Yumi —. Un poco más y pasamos sin vosotros.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó extrañada Zoe.

—La tostadora se ha fastidiado y no hay desayuno —explicó Kouji —. Hoy desayunamos con vosotros.

—Ah, Koichi… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —pidió Chiaki pasando rápida hasta el gemelo de la oscuridad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se me atascan unos ejercicios y…

—¡ESTÁ AHÍ! —gritó una chica a lo lejos haciendo que todos se volteasen.

—No, esto también no —pidió Odd.

—¡Kouji! —chilló Koichi volviéndose hacia su hermano, pero Zoe se interpuso entre ambos.

—Lo siento, él está ocupado conmigo —sonrió antes de tomarlo del brazo y sacarle la lengua al gemelo de cabello corto.

—Ya te vale, Orimoto —lloró antes de echar a correr.

La marabunta de chicas pasó ante ellos directa hacia el fugitivo. Prácticamente todos observaban sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ello.

—Gatomon es mascota, pero Kiwi no… —empezó a decir Odd.

—La-bra-mon —se oyó la voz del digimon.

—Ahora todas persiguen a Koichi… —siguió diciendo el rubio, ignorando a su digimon.

—Pero bueno… —susurró Chiaki —. ¡¿DE QUÉ VAN ÉSAS?! —estalló asustando al grupo.

—Chiaki, tranquila —pidió Aelita.

—¡¿A SANTO DE QUÉ ME INTERRUMPEN CUANDO ESTOY PIDIENDO AYUDA?!

—Chiaki da verdadero miedo —susurró Teppei.

—Y yo que pensaba que los abusones erais los que dan miedo de verdad —negó Tommy mirando a Katsuharu.

—¿Dónde quedó la dulce Chiaki que se preocupaba por los digimons indefensos? —preguntó el chico.

—En su D-Tector, seguro —suspiró rendido Teruo —. Chiaki, deberías calmarte…

—¡¿CALMARME?! ¡SE VAN A ENTERAR ÉSAS EN CUANTO LAS TENGA DELANTE!

—Creo que iré a por mi hermano —dijo Kouji.

—¿Vas a ir a la Conchinchina a por él? —preguntó Takuya.

—Mira que eres idiota…

—Quédate, Kouji. Está viniendo ahora —señaló la rubia, asegurando de nuevo el agarre de la mano del chico.

Efectivamente, Koichi corría de regreso hacia ellos, perseguido aún por aquella marabunta de chicas que no parecían cansarse. Apartándose por los pelos del velocista, el grupo abrió paso dispuesto a no ser arrollado por las perseguidoras. Un brazo apareció ante la primera de ellas, que se vio empujada al suelo por las otras al frenar de golpe.

—NUNCA JAMÁS EN VUESTRAS VIDAS VOLVÁIS A INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO LE HABLE A KOICHI, ¿ENTENDIDO? —rugió Chiaki haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

—Sí… sí… —temblaron todas.

—PUES YA TARDÁIS EN DESAPARECER.

Casi por arte de magia, el grupito echó a correr en otra dirección todo lo rápidas que pudieron, dejando atrás a una furiosa Chiaki y al resto del grupo, totalmente sorprendido y asustado por la actuación de la chica.

—¿En serio ésta es nuestra Chiaki? —preguntó Teppei.

—Para mí que nos la han cambiado —negó Katsuharu —. Yo no tenía ni idea que fuese bipolar. ¿Y tú, Teruo?

—No, ni idea…

—¿Dónde está Koichi? —preguntó Yumi.

—¿Qué más da? Después de lo de ahora dudo que alguna tenga ganas de probar suerte persiguiéndole —se encogió de hombros Takuya —. ¿Vamos al comedor? Aún se nos pasará la hora del desayuno.

—En serio, el día que dejéis de interponer el estómago a lo demás… —suspiró Gatomon.

Entre risas, el grupo se dirigió al comedor, recogiendo a un agotado Koichi por el camino, al tiempo que Odd y Takuya nombraban mil cosas relacionadas con la comida. Al llegar a la puerta, Takuya se adelantó, dispuesto a dar inicio a una nueva competición con Odd, cuando ésta se abrió y provocó el choque con la persona que quería salir. Por detrás, absolutamente todos contuvieron la respiración.

—Maldita sea, qué golpe —protestó Takuya frotándose la frente.

—Menuda cabeza más dura tienes… Ay, qué dolor… —protestó una chica.

—Lo sient… —Takuya alzó la vista al instante, olvidando por completo el dolor y empezando a chillar —. ¡TENÍAS QUE SER TÚ! —exclamó —. ¿A QUÉ TE QUEDAS AHÍ PARADA EN MEDIO?

—Ah, pero si eres tú… Tal y como supuse, también eres un completo despistado.

—Sunshine, me estás empezando a sacar de mis casillas —señaló —. Apártate de mi camino, tú y tus amiguitas.

—Eh, de primeras, deja al margen a mi hermana y a mi prima —dijo Leire —. Y de segundas, apártate tú.

—Oye, Leire… —intentó hablar una de las dos chicas.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

—Takuya, para, tío —susurró Odd.

—¿Es que no puedes ser caballeroso por una vez en la vida? —replicó Leire.

—¿Con una bruja como tú?

—¡BRUJA! ¿PERO DE QUÉ VAS?

—Venga, vale, se acabó —intervino Kouji, tirando de Takuya —. Circulando, que los demás tenemos hambre.

—¡No te pongas de lado de esa bruja, Kouji! ¡Eres mi amigo! —protestó Takuya.

—Y como amigo te digo que pares de una vez.

—Haz caso a tu amigo —señaló Leire saliendo del comedor —. Está claro que tiene más educación que tú.

—¡Piérdete, señorita refinada! —gritó mientras las tres se alejaban, ganándose un gesto para nada agradable de la chica.

—Vamos, vamos —ayudó Koichi —. O se te pasará la hora de comer una comida importante.

—Mmmm…

—¿Qué pasa, Gatomon? —susurro Zoe.

—Acabo de tener una sensación de dejà vu —respondió.

—¿Con qué? —se interesó Emily.

—Oh, nada, la forma de hablar de esa chica —sonrió —. Me ha recordado muchísimo a Magnadramon.

—¿Imaginas que el mundo entero tuviese compañeros digitales y que el de Leire fuese precisamente Tailmon, la hermana de Gatomon? —rió Ulrich.

—¿Qué dices de Tailmon? —preguntó Takuya mirando amenazadoramente.

—Takuya, por favor, relájate… ¿Qué tal si vas a por comida? —dijo Teppei.

—¿Cómo me voy a relajar? Al principio, pensaba que esa chica sería agradable… Pero esa maldita Sunshine es un infierno. ¡Totalmente opuesta a lo que pensaba! ¡En el mundo existe chica más odiosa que ella!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Gatomon —. ¿Tanto control tienes de las chicas? Oh, vaya, si mi hermanita se enterase…

—Eh, eh, no sé por qué hablas ahora de Magnadramon —dijo Takuya cruzándose de brazos —. Hasta hace nada, ni era consciente de que en mi vida anterior fui un digimon y mucho menos que tenía pareja.

—Vale, vale —rió —. Lo que decía de Tailmon es que esa chica tiene un carácter como el suyo.

—¡¿ESTÁS COMPARANDO A ESA ESTÚPIDA CREÍDA DE SUNSHINE CON MAGNADRAMON?! —gritó Takuya, dando la impresión de estar volviéndose loco.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de ser más discreto, idiota? —le golpeó Kouji.

—Y sí, hablamos de Leire y Magnadramon —asintió Zoe.

—¡Y UN PIMIENTO EN VINAGRE SE PARECEN! —gritó antes de bajar la voz hasta que sólo el grupo le oyó —. Magnadramon es mil veces más dulce, más atenta, más cariñosa y más agradable que esa arpía de Leire.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó con burla Tommy.

—Sí, que estáis locos pensando que se parecen.

—Bueno, simplemente decía que me parecían muy similares —dijo la gata —. Da incluso la sensación de que son la misma…

—¡VENGA YA! ¡NO DIGAS ESO NI EN BROMA! ¡NO TIENE GRACIA!

—Takuya, vale ya —pidió Jeremy, algo nervioso, acercándose a la mesa con una bandeja cargada con varios desayunos.

—Gatomon dice que Leire es Magnadramon —señaló —. De ser así, ¡yo soy Dios reencarnado!

—Bueno, bueno, era un comentario tonto —dijo Gatomon mirándolo sin expresión alguna —. Sé que AncientGreymon le decía muchas cosas a Magnadramon… No es que sea tan descabellado pensar que él le contó por qué iba a desaparecer y ella quisiera imitarle o logró que él la dejase hacer lo mismo.

—¡NI HABLAR!

—¿Quieres dejar de llamar tanto la atención? Vas a salir en portada del periódico de Kadic con el titular "¿quién tiene el corazón de Takuya Kanbara?" —rió Ulrich.

El refunfuño y los murmuros no desaparecieron durante todo el desayuno. Hablaron todo lo calmadamente que las palabras de Takuya les permitieron, ocultando la conversación real con los mensajes a través del móvil. Tras una rápida explicación para Jeremy sobre Aldamon y Beowolfmon, el debate pasó al clon encerrado en la habitación de Chiaki.

Xana-Lucemon se acomodó en su asiento. La experiencia del día anterior le había valido para darse cuenta que no debía subestimar a aquel grupo de críos molestos. Saberlos en la Tierra le había hecho pensar que serían incapaces de digievolucionar, ni ellos ni sus digimons. Era algo imposible, un mundo ajeno al Digimundo.

—Estamos listos para salir, mi señor —informó Duskmon.

—Bien… Recordad, los niños pueden digievolucionar allí también, me temo que a cualquiera de sus evoluciones —dijo —. Haced cuanto podáis y destruid a BlackRanamon.

—Sí, mi señor.


	41. 40 - A plena vista

¡Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo, el día de San Jorge, a regalaros otro capitulito después de una (para variar) lluviosa semana santa en la que he estado trabajando prácticamente todos los días.

Abreviando un poco porque a demás estoy medio lesionada, paso a los mensajes de siempre.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen ni a raf-lily ni a mí. La historia y un reducido número de personajes son lo único de lo que podemos decir que somos dueñas.

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ : cualquier comentario despectivo y para nada constructivo será respondido educadamente pero no con caariño. Absteneros de malgastar vuestro tiempo ya directamente leyendo si luego vais a descargar basura inútil que molesta a los demás.

Y ahora sí, adelante con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: A plena vista**

—"Venid a la pista de atletismo" —leyó Odd —. ¿Acaso vamos a hacer ciencia corriendo?

—Quizás vamos a hacer un experimento metiéndote en una rueda y haciéndote correr cual hamster —dijo Takuya.

—Eh, cálmate, que ya no me he vuelto a meter con tu adorada Magna…

—Ni la nombres —amenazó.

—Vale…

Entre risas, el grupo volvió a las escaleras y bajó hacia el lugar indicado, donde encontraron a la profesora Hertz entre dos mesas.

—Bienvenidos, alumnos —saludó sonriente —. Hoy hace un día radiante, así que me he encargado de pedir esta zona para poder mostraros cómo funciona la energía solar. Acomodaos por el suelo como podáis, por favor… —dijo mientras tomaba un objeto de una mesa —. Bien, esto es una placa solar, a través de la cual absorberemos los rayos solares y obtendremos energía…

—Oh, no, el tostón en clase es más soportable… Aquí tienes todos los números de dormirte —protestó Odd.

—Pues yo estoy contento de estar aquí —sonrió Takuya.

—¿Por?

—No tengo a doña perfecta al lado quejándose de mis "defectos".

—¿Algo que decir a la clase, Kanbara? —preguntó de pronto la profesora.

—No, nada… Repetía lo que decía, profesora… —dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras los demás reían.

—Intente mentalizarlo en silencio la próxima vez. Como iba diciendo…

—Profesora Hertz —interrumpió de pronto Jim.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Disculpa, pero el profesor de este grupo no ha podido venir… Como he visto que tienes aquí cosas montadas… ¿Te importaría vigilarles? Así aprenden también.

—Está bien —accedió —. Tomad asiento, va.

—Hola —saludó Chiaki sentándose con Zoe. Teruo, Teppei y Katsuharu se acomodaron con ellos chocando los cinco con los demás.

—Vuestra hora libre, al garete —corearon Odd y Takuya.

—Positivamente, estoy al aire libre y con mis amigos —sonrió.

La profesora Hertz esperó un minuto más hasta que todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados para continuar con su clase. Cinco minutos más tarde, todos tenían sus miradas fijas en los objetos encima de la mesa que la profesora estaba empezando a poner en marcha. Por ello, la presencia de BlackAllymon no fue percibida por quienes no tocaban. El clon de Ranamon había tomado prestada ropa del armario de la chica y miraba alrededor con cierto nerviosismo. Prácticamente todos miraron alrededor, buscando la forma de escapar.

—¡Profesora! —alzó la mano Jeremy —. ¿No está desenchufado ese cable? —preguntó.

—Oh, pues es cierto —asintió mientras se agachaba y daba la espalda a todos. El clon del agua aprovechó el momento para infiltrarse en el grupo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yla? —preguntó Chiaki cuando ésta se sentó a su lado.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —respondió —. Creo que hay problemas…

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ulrich con fastidio.

—¡Y así es como funciona la energía solar! —exclamó la profesora Hertz —. No os voy a contar nada sobre lo que estáis viendo. ¡Os lo dejo de deberes!

—Eso es peor que el aviso de Yla —dijo Odd.

—Estoy contigo —asintió Takuya.

—Como es un trabajo bastante complejo, os dejo el resto de la hora libre para que vayáis buscando ya… ¡Ah! —una pequeña descarga hizo saltar a la profesora, que enseguida sacudió la mano con alguna risilla —. Ya veis, hay corriente aun habiendo apagado la placa. ¡Por eso debéis tener cuidado al manipular objetos que no conocéis!

Volvió a estirar la mano, dispuesta a recoger los objetos, cuando un pequeño rayo impactó en la placa, destrozándola y provocando un pequeño fuego que alertó a todos.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? —preguntó la profesora —. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así?

—Es Xana-Lucemon —susurró Yla —. Están aquí…

—¿Con toda esta gente aquí? —preguntó preocupada Chiaki.

—Le interesa eliminarnos y hará lo que sea por lograrlo. Incluso poner en peligro a inocentes —dijo la clon.

—¡UN MONSTRUO! —gritó un compañero.

—Oh, oh… Gusanos —señaló Aelita.

—¿Son de Lyoko? —preguntó Zoe.

—Sí —asintió Jeremy.

—Aprovechemos que somos más para actuar —dijo Katsuharu.

—Pero… —empezó Sissi, mirando alrededor —. Hay mucha gente.

—Yo me adelantaré —dijo BlackAllymon —. Sólo he de salir de por allí y actuar.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Chiaki, reteniéndola de la manga de la chaqueta con la que se cubría.

—No llamará demasiado la atención. Mira —señaló Koichi.

—¡Llama bebé! —un pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado empezó a lanzar llamaradas de fuego hacia el grupo de alumnos.

—Y no viene solo —añadió Kouji con la vista al cielo.

—¡Fuego mágico! —un pájaro rosado también lanzaba un fuego verdoso contra la multitud de alumnos que huían.

—¡Mini trueno! —un insecto rojizo lanzó más rayos contra la mesa con la placa solar.

—Busquemos un sitio donde digievolucionar sin ser vistos —dijo Ulrich.

—¡Fuego azul! —otro digimon, amarillento con una piel a rayas cubriéndole, les obligó a retroceder.

—Maldita sea… ¡Separaos! —indicó Jeremy.

...

Con algo de dificultad, el grupo empezó a moverse a un lado y a otro, intentando esquivar a los pequeños digimons que les impedían avanzar y los rayos de los monstruos de XANA. La aparición de BlackRanamon abriéndose paso con una columna de agua ayudó al movimiento de los chicos.

Yumi le daba vueltas a su boli aburrida. William y JP, sentados varios asientos tras ella, hablaban ajenos al aburrimiento de la japonesa. Un ruido en la puerta acalló las palabras del profesor, que se dirigió a abrirla entre murmuros de los alumnos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el adulto, topándose con nadie ante la puerta —. Ya están gastando bromas…

—¡Miaaaaaau! —sentada ante la puerta, una gatita blanca movía su patita arriba y abajo.

—¿Un gato en el centro?

—¡Ah! ¡Es la nueva mascota! —se levantó rápidamente Yumi —. Se habrá quedado sin agua y anda buscando quien le llene el cuenco.

—Cierto, he oído que el director ha aceptado un animal como mascota del centro… Aunque aún no sé cómo… Está bien, Ishiyama, ocúpate de ella —señaló.

—Gracias.

—¿Podemos acompañarla? —pidió JP.

—Es un gato, Ishiyama podrá ocuparse sin problema.

—Ven aquí, gatita linda —dijo Yumi como si hablase a un bebé —. ¿Te has quedado sin agua? Oh, es que hace tanto calor… Normal que te lo bebas todo y…

—Yumi, ya estamos lejos —susurró Gatomon.

—De mi clase, pero no de oídos indiscretos —rebatió —. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Xana-Lucemon ha lanzado un ataque… Han aparecido monstruos y digimons, y estoy segura que pronto aparecerán los clones.

—Pero yo sola…

—Tranquila, ya hay gente, pero también hay alumnos que podrían ser heridos —dijo.

—De acuerdo —asintió entrando en el lavabo y asegurando todas las puertas —. ¿Lista, Renamon?

—Cuando tú digas —respondió la digimon saliendo del dispositivo y siguiendo a la chica por la ventana.

—¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

—¡Renamon digievoluciona en… Kyubimon!

...

BlackRanamon se convirtió en el objetivo de todos en cuanto apareció. Sonrió tranquila al ver a los niños elegidos logrando desaparecer del lugar, así como a los otros niños huyendo del lugar.

—¿Qué creéis que podéis hacer contra mí, pequeñajos? —retó BlackRanamon.

—¡Hiedra venenosa! —unos pequeños látigos verdosos empezaron a atrapar a la oscura guerrera del agua.

—Voy a salir, ya verás —dijo la del agua alzando los brazos justo cuando un abanico golpeó la hiedra.

—¿Necesitas una ayuda? —preguntó Kyubimon, saltando hasta quedar junto a ella, encarando a la digimon planta.

—Intentemos alejarlos de aquí —pidió Yumi —. No sé cuánto tardará alguien en reconocerme y esta vez no hay vuelta atrás que nos libre.

—¿Es seguro que salgas tú? —preguntó BlackRanamon.

—No me queda otra, viendo cómo están las cosas —negó.

—Menos charlas y más movimiento —apareció Aldamon.

Tras él, Beowolfmon y Loewemon no tardaron en lanzarse contra los monstuos, empujando a los pequeños digimons para simplemente apartarlos. La llegada de Ulrich y el cuerpo de Bijugamon haciendo de barrera detrás del chico llamó la atención de Kyubimon, que no tardó en imitar al otro zorro para ayudar a ocultar las figuras de los dos chicos humanos.

—¿Cuántos somos? —preguntó Yumi.

—Olvida a Sissi y a Odd; Herb la ha atrapado y creo que no tenía ganas de soportarlo sola. Teppei y Katsuharu tampoco podrán ayudarnos por lo que he podido ver —empezó a nombrar Ulrich —. BlackKazemon ha aparecido y está hablando con Zoe, Chiaki, Teruo, Emily, Aelita y Jeremy.

—Bueno, no somos pocos —reconoció la geisha —. Nos vendrá bien para retener a esos —dijo señalando al grupo de clones que empezaban a acercarse a los edificios.

A una velocidad increíble, una figura blanca y rosa les avanzó seguida de un hada oscura. Extrañados, miraron hacia atrás, preocupados por estar siendo rodeados, sólo para toparse con Ranamon.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Yumi.

—Aelita, Emily, Jeremy y los digimons van a rodear el sitio por si tienen a la Scyphozoa por aquí —explicó.

—¿Y quién acaba de pasar ante nosotros? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Zoe ha hecho una doble digievolución —sonrió —. JetSilphymon, la híbrida del viento por la rabia de haberse quedado sin hora libre. ¿Vamos, Yla?

—Estoy contigo —asintió con una sonrisa algo siniestra su clon.

—¡Yumi! —sonó la voz de Mikemon —. ¡Yumi, responde!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sacando su D-Tector.

—Gatomon dice que no dañéis a esos digimons, que los conoce —explicó.

—Entendido —asintió —. Vamos a avisar a los demás.

Cerca de la línea de árboles, Duskmon no pudo evitar verse en apuros. Contaba con la presencia de Beowolfmon y Loewemon, pero no con la de aquella digimon que, supuso, era la guerrera del viento en una de sus evoluciones. Aquello era un contratiempo mayor en los planes de Xana-Lucemon. También suponía una molestia que las dos fugitivas estuviesen luchando a favor de aquellos niños, siendo cubiertas por los otros cuando un ataque iba a darles o cuando no eran capaces de escapar por sí mismas.

—Eh, Duskmon, céntrate en el combate —protestó Beowolfmon justo cuando Loewemon lo apartaba de una patada —. ¡Cazador helado!

En una de las ventanas, Milly sonreía ilusionada ante la escena que sucedía en el campus.

—Hay que entrevistarles —decidió.

—¡Milly! ¿Es que no ves que son monstruos? —preguntó Tamiya.

—Esos dos son humanos y no dan miedo, ¿verdad? —señaló —. Les preguntaremos a ellos.

—Creo que la Geisha y el Samurai van a tener problemas —susurró William mirando de reojo a las dos reporteras que seguían conversando.

—Al menos, parece que no saben quiénes son aún —respondió JP.

—Dracomon —susurró llevándose la mano al bolsillo —, en cuanto te diga, vuela al dispositivo de esos dos y avísales.

—Vale —respondió el digimon. Tanto William como JP miraron alrededor, confirmando que nadie había oído esa voz salida de la nada.

—Ojalá no hayan problemas…

En tierra, el ataque de XANA empezaba a perder fuerza. La aparición de Lekismon y Persiamon aligeró la faena del grupo rodeado por todos los clones que había logrado crear Xana-Lucemon, incluido el de Mercurimon. Los dos digimons zorro y las dos clones veían sus ataques siendo absorbidos con facilidad.

—No podemos confiar en que todos los ataques que nos devuelve caigan en los otros clones —negó Ulrich después de ver cómo su clon volvía a sufrir el rebote del ataque del clon del metal.

—Al menos, los pequeños y los monstruos están fuera de combate —señaló Lekismon.

—Ulrich, lánzate directo a por ese Mercurimon —indicó Yumi —. Puedo ocuparme de tu clon y el mío un rato.

—¿Segura?

—Es la única forma que tenemos para librarnos de él.

—Hazlo rápido —pidió Aldamon —. Así podré dejaros a cargo de mi clon.

—Voy.

El clon de Mercurimon alzó los escudos al instante, listo para absorber el impacto, pero ningún ataque entró en su superficie.

—¡Cambio! —gritó Aldamon, corriendo hacia donde peleaban contra Duskmon.

—¡Estoy hasta las narices de este tipo! —gritó JetSilphymon —. ¡Echaos a un lado! Voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo.

—Oh, vaya… Alguien está muy enfadada —rió Lowemon.

—Seré un buen niño ahora y siempre —rió Aldamon —. Y a ti te iría bien no olvidar ninguna fecha de parejitas, Beowolfmon.

—Deja las bromas para más tarde —señaló el guerrero de la luz —. Estoy contigo, Jet. Acabemos con esto… ¡Cazador helado!

—¡Cuchilla de viento!

—¡Destructor solar! —se unió Aldamon.

Ante la cantidad de energía reunida demasiado cerca, Loewemon se echó hacia atrás y extendió su escudo ante Yumi y Ulrich. No tardó nada en alzarse una nube de polvo que cubrió todo, preocupando a los dos humanos y haciendo que los cuatro digimons y las dos clones se posicionaran alrededor de ellos para cubrirles de cualquier ataque sorpresa. Cuando el polvo se asentó, sólo quedaban los tres híbridos más avanzados.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el digimon insecto.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el dinosaurio.

—Eso no está en ningún sitio de camino a la Estación del fuego —observó el pájaro rosado.

—Ni la Isla de Goma…

—¡Eh! ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Lekismon, acercándose al grupo. Yumi la siguió rápidamente.

—¡Una humana! —señaló el que se cubría con una piel a rallas.

—Tranquilos, no os haremos nada —dijo Ulrich.

—Lo sabemos —asintió el dinosaurio con una gran sonrisa.

—Chicos, habéis de escapar —sonó la voz de Dracomon. Ulrich sacó el D-Tector y mostró la pantalla —. Will dice que estáis en peligro.

—¿En peligro? —preguntó Aldamon.

—¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! —la voz alegre, aunque asfixiada por haber estado corriendo, de Milly provocó escalofríos en los dos humanos.

—Oh, oh… Geisha, Samurai, la prensa viene a por vosotros —señaló Loewemon.

—Maldita sea… Vámonos de aquí —señaló Yumi.

—¡Montad! —se agacharon Kyubimon y Bijugamon.

—Vosotros también, arriba —indicó JetSilphymon alzando al ave rosada.

En cuanto Yumi y Ulrich estuvieron sentados a lomos de sus respectivos digimons, los otros ocho tomaron a los pequeños digimons y se adentraron tras ellos en el bosque.

—¡Esperad! ¡Esperad! —pidió Milly —. Tamiya, si no corres, se nos escaparán.

—Ya lo intento, Milly…

—¡Chicos, esperad! ¡Quiero haceros unas preguntas! —chilló de nuevo —. ¿Cómo os llamáis? ¿De dónde sois? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Maldita sea… los hemos perdido…

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Tamiya.

—Pues nada, a sacar de lo que tenemos —se resignó la pelirroja —. Algo nos sacaremos para llenar los huecos, como sus nombres… ¿Habrá algún libro en la biblioteca con nombres de samurais?

—¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos a buscar! —exclamó la otra, cerrando su cámara y echando a correr de vuelta al centro.

—Mala idea —dijo con una mueca Odd.

—Sin vuestra famosa vuelta al pasado, esto será un problema mayúsculo —dijo Sissi, mirando de reojo a Herb —. Aunque aun con ella, no me libro de éste…

—Como les dé a esas dos por hilar fino en las descripciones, Geisha y Samurai tendrán nombre y apellido demasiado conocidos —declaró Teppei.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Jeremy, acercándose junto a Emily, Aelita y Teruo —. ¿Y los otros?

—Salvando la vida —respondió Katsuharu —. ¿No os lo han dicho… _los otros_?

—Aún no han regresado —susurró Aelita.

—Pues vamos a tener que hablar seriamente —suspiró Odd —. Porque como se les ocurra caer, nosotros vamos detrás.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —preguntó Emily.

—Las reporteras pequeñas —suspiró Teppei.

—Oh, oh —susurró Teruo.

—Por eso, mejor vamos a ver dónde están los demás —dijo Sissi.

—Iré yo —susurró Gatomon, en sus brazos —. En teoría, yo debería estar con Yumi. Aunque como soy una gata, puedo estar en cualquier sitio que me dé la gana.

—Ten cuidado —pidió Aelita.


	42. 41 - Misterios por resolver

¡Saludos a todos! Después de unas semanas con dificultades laborales, aquí regreso con un capítulo nuevo, aunque como está siendo rutina últimamente, abreviaré todo lo que suelo decir.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí. Cualquier parecido con la obra de alguien, que nos pongan en contacto con ese alguien.

 _ **AVISO**_ : ante todo, respeto para todos. Las críticas son bien recibidas si están bien hechas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 41: Misterios por resolver**

A lo largo de las siguientes semanas, el grupo se vio en la obligación de turnarse para detener el avance de los clones y monstruos enviados por Xana-Lucemon, a plena luz del día, con Kadic entera como testigo. Asimismo, se habían visto forzados a buscar la forma de devolver a los seis pequeños digimons que habían liberado del control de XANA, ocultos en la fábrica junto a Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon y las dos clones.

Por unanimidad, Koichi cedió su móvil al grupo de digimons para mantener el contacto con ellos con más facilidad y comodidad que haciendo correr a Gatomon de un lado a otro. La gata solía vagar por el campus durante el día, moviéndose tranquilamente mientras vigilaba los alrededores, subiendo a los árboles y observando a los niños, repartidos en las aulas. Por las noches, abandonaba la habitación en la que se encontraba y solía recorrer el camino hacia la fábrica hasta que las clases emperazon a amanecer trastocadas: pizarras enteras llenas de dibujos a tiza, mesas amontonadas en un rincón, material de gimnasia dejado por todas partes…

—Esto me huele a digimon encerrado —dijo una mañana Gatomon, después de haber pasado la noche entera buscando sin éxito movimiento raro.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Sissi, mirando las pintadas en los espejos fingiendo que habían sido rotos.

—Vigilaré más a fondo todos los rincones —respondió la digimon.

Esa misma noche, tras la desaparición de Jim del pasillo de dormitorios, Gatomon salió sigilosa y se adentró en la oscuridad de la noche. Un par de horas más tarde, Chiaki se levantó para ir al baño, buscando alrededor a la digimon y suspirando al no encontrarla. Abrió la puerta y salió justo para toparse de frente con una criatura de enormes ojos que la miraba como hipnotizada.

—¿Salamon? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó en susurros, mirando alrededor. Cuando bajó la vista, la digimon había desaparecido del lugar —. Qué raro…

...

 _Tras meses de esfuerzo sin descanso, una nueva digievolución se había dado en el cuartel de los Guardianes. Otro miembro más en su nivel supremo._

— _¡Felicidades, Dianamon!_ — _gritó una digimon parecida a una chica gato con dos colas lanzándose a abrazarla._

— _El esfuerzo ha dado sus frutos_ — _sonrió otra humanoide con una flor a su espalda._

— _Gracias, Lilamon_ — _dijo_ —. _Persiamon, ya puedes soltarme._

— _Ahora me podrás ayudar bien, ¿verdad?_ — _preguntó la gata, aún sin soltarla._

— _Sí, pero suéltame, que no me dejas mover_ — _rió._

— _Toc, toc, ¿se puede?_ — _preguntó otra voz tras ellas. A una digimon sirena le seguían otras dos._

— _Así que Gao decía la verdad y no se quedaba con nosotras. ¡Enhorabuena, Dianamon!_

— _Gracias, Sakuya_ — _dijo._

— _Sólo faltáis vosotras dos_ — _dijo una de cabello arcoiris señalando a Persiamon y a Lilamon._

— _¡También faltan chicos!_ — _exclamó la floral._

— _Sí, pero gracias a cierta apuesta, o ganamos o los tendremos pesados_ — _suspiró la sirena._

— _¡La apuesta! Casi la olvido_ — _dijo Persiamon dándose una palmada en la frente que resonó en la sala e hizo reír a las otras_ — _. Bueno, hoy es día de fiesta para celebrar la evolución de Dianamon. ¡Mañana me pondré seria!_

— _Pues si eres así de feliz y despistada por la evolución de los demás… ¿Qué pasará cuando evoluciones tú?_

— _No queramos saberlo, Diana, no queramos saberlo_ — _rió Lilamon._

 _..._

Aelita despertó muy animada. A los pies de su cama, Gatomon seguía durmiendo aprovechando la mañana de domingo, igual que hacían Emily y Mikemon en la otra cama. En silencio y con cuidado, la pelirrosa tomó su albornoz, su neceser, metió el D-Tector en el bolsillo y salió rumbo al lavabo y a las duchas. El pasillo estaba desierto aunque no era muy temprano; aun así, aceleró el paso hacia las duchas.

—Genial, no hay nadie —sonrió.

—¿Entonces puedo salir? —preguntó Lunamon.

—Mejor no. Las duchas tienen poco espacio —dijo pasando a una.

—¿Lo que hemos visto ha sido un recuerdo?

—Estoy segura que sí —asintió la chica, quitándose la ropa y dejándola apartada donde no se mojaran —. Ahora me dan ganas de regresar allí, con esa familia…

—A mí también me pasa, pero no porque eche de menos el Digimundo —reconoció la digimon—. Pero no puede ser. No se puede viajar al pasado.

—Lo sé… Lo más parecido fueron las vueltas al pasado. Pero jamás hicimos una de más de un día.

—Tu presencia en el pasado podría cambiar el futuro y todo cuanto ha sucedido desde entonces, podría no darse —comentó.

—Sí, lo sé… Perdona, Lunamon. Debo vivir en el presente.

—Tranquila, es normal que quieras estar en ese momento… ¡Incluso yo quiero! Solo de pensar que lo más seguro es que tuviésemos una enorme fiesta… —rió la digimon.

—Cierto, sería… ¡AAAAAAH!

—¡Aelita! ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó saliendo del dispositivo y mirando alrededor, lista para atacar.

—Tranquila, ha sido el agua —dijo con la respiración acelerada —. Se ha puesto helada de repente —explicó moviendo la llave del agua caliente —. Qué raro…

—¿El qué?

—Para ducharme, he abierto la llave del agua caliente… Y ahora está cerrada —señaló antes de tomar la del agua fría —. Y ésta está abierta al máximo…

—¿Seguro que no te has equivocado?

—No habría salido agua caliente a la primera —negó.

—Pero estamos tú y yo solas… ¿No has visto nada?

—No —negó de nuevo.

—¿Y si es cosa del enemigo?

—¿XANA intenta matarme con una ducha de agua fría? —preguntó pensativa —. Bueno, casi mata congelada a Yumi un par de veces… Y también de calor, pero…

—¡Es muy tonto, sí! —exclamó antes de echarse a reír las dos.

La puerta del lavabo se abrió de golpe, silenciando las risas de tajo. Con cuidado, Lunamon se posicionó detrás de las piernas de Aelita, quedando empapada en el proceso. La pelirrosa, por otro lado, esperó en silencio intentando averiguar quién entraba al baño.

—¿Hola? —dijo.

—¡Hey, Aelita! —oyó responder a Zoe, así como sus pasos acelerado —. ¡Anda! ¡Pilladas! —rió señalando a Lunamon cuando se asomó a la ducha.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Chiaki, curioseando también —. Oh, Lunamon, buenos días a ti también.

—Buenos días, chicas —saludó la digimon —. Se os ve diferentes.

—Ah, sí, nos hemos puesto unos pantalones por si hay que salir corriendo otra vez gracias a nuestro amigo para nada querido —resopló.

—Porque nunca sabes de qué forma lograrás escapar de los monstruos —declaró Zoe.

—Buena idea —asintió Aelita —. Lunamon, regresa al D-Tector antes que entre alguien más.

—Enseguida —asintió.

Media hora más tarde, las chicas bajaron hasta el comedor, donde Aelita explicó el recuerdo así como el suceso en las duchas.

—¡A ti también te han hecho una broma! —señaló Odd.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¡Ulrich me ha tirado hasta cubitos de hielo! —acusó.

—Te repito que no he sido yo. Y, de haber sido, he estado contigo todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo podría haber colado yo cubitos en el baño y habértelos tirado sin que nadie lo viese?

—¡El gracioso de las duchas has tenido que ser tú! —señaló.

—¿Y vas a decirme que también ha sido cosa mía lo de Aelita? —preguntó.

—Con la supervelocidad nadie te vería —dijo —. ¡Igual que has hecho conmigo!

—Ah, vale, que ahora resulta que me pongo el traje de samurai para gastar bromas con el peligro de que ciertas renacuajas me pillen. Y encima me sitúas también en el baño de las chicas. ¡Ya te vale!

—Hablando de bromas —intervino Tommy —, parece ser que a Jim también le han gastado una broma.

—¿Un aviso falso del FBI para que colabore en un caso ultra importante de espionaje y que ha de mantener en absoluto silencio pero él lo deja caer? —preguntó William.

—No. Alguien ha golpeado a su ventana —empezó a decir —. Al abrirla para gritarle al gamberro de turno, se ha encontrado la calavera del maniquí de clase de biología en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Pues vaya… ¿A eso le llamáis broma? —preguntó Odd —. Es una bobada…

—La cosa es que la calavera se movía —finalizó el pequeño del grupo —. Se le acercaba dando botes en el alféizar.

—¡Eso suena bien para un documental del gran Odd! —sonrió —. "El ataque de las calaveras vivientes".

—Menuda broma de mal gusto… ¿Seguro que no era un robot? —preguntó Sissi.

—Imposible, le hemos visto llevarla después al laboratorio de nuevo y no había cabeza alguna allí —respondió Tommy, ganando un chillido de la chica.

—A mí me parece que el esqueleto era de un vagabundo y su fantasma sale por las noches a vengarse por las bromas que hemos gastado usando sus huesos.

—Y por eso, ataca a Jim y usando sólo la cabeza —señaló Takuya.

—Eh, no tiene ojos, no sabe ni dónde está ni a quién ha de atacar.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

—¿Ese grito no es de Rosa? —preguntó William.

—No parece nada bueno.

Abriéndose paso entre otros alumnos, algunos lograron colarse en las cocinas para ver el caos que reinaba en aquel lugar: una olla hirviendo, el grifo abierto al máximo, sartenes tiradas por todas partes, el rodillo de amasar a los pies de la cocinera y ella misma tirada en el suelo completamente blanca de harina.

No tardaron en oírse las voces pidiendo un profesor, así como preguntas por lo que había pasado en la cocina hasta que un nuevo grito de una chica, al acercarse al fregadero, hizo que más de uno se acercara para descubrir un pez de rostro horrible, de gran tamaño y abiertas sus tripas.

Sobre un árbol, dos figuras observaban la escena con actitudes diferentes. Una permanecía en silencio; la otra intentaba no reír.

—Eso del rodillo sobraba —preguntó la voz más calmada.

—Y tu pez también —respondió la otra —. A demás, la he cogido antes de que se cayese y golpease —se defendió.

—Por eso te libras.

—Oh, venga, tú eres macabro… ¡Sacarle las tripas al pescado! ¡Es asqueroso! —acusó entre risas por los gritos que llegaban hasta ellos.

—Insististe en que colaborase —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marchar.

—A provocar gritos, no vómitos —susurró antes de seguirlo.

...

Xana-Lucemon estaba furioso. Por más veces que enviase un ataque a la Tierra, su grupo regresaba con un fracaso. Ni las traidoras eran eliminadas ni la Scyphozoa lograba acercarse a ninguno de ellos para robarles los datos. Daba igual el momento, los niños siempre parecían adelantarse a sus pasos y salían al encuentro antes incluso de que Duskmon se hubiese posicionado.

—Mi señor —la voz de Myotismon le devolvió al Digimundo —, llevamos varios días sin atacar. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, Myotismon —respondió tranquilamente el ángel caído. Tras varios segundos de silencio, se volvió hacia el vampiro —. Necesito entregarle una misión a un Phantomon. Haz venir a uno.

—Como ordene, mi señor —asintió Myotismon con una reverencia. Salió de la sala y empezó a caminar a paso ligero —. Un Phantomon para una misión… ¿Y yo qué? ¿De mensajero nada más? —protestó avanzando por los eliminadas ni la Scyphozoa lograba acercarse a ninguno de ellos para robarles los datos. Daba igual el momento, los niños siempre parecían adelantarse a sus pasos y salían al encuentro antes incluso de que Duskmon se hubiese posicionado.

—Mi señor —la voz de Myotismon le devolvió al Digimundo —, llevamos varios días sin atacar. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, Myotismon —respondió tranquilamente el ángel caído. Tras varios segundos de silencio, se volvió hacia el vampiro —. Necesito entregarle una misión a un Phantomon. Haz venir a uno.

—Como ordene, mi señor —asintió Myotismon con una reverencia. Salió de la sala y empezó a caminar a paso ligero —. Un Phantomon para una misión… ¿Y yo qué? ¿De mensajero nada más? —protestó avanzando por los pasillos.


	43. 42 - Trampa

¡Muy buenas a todos! Guarden sus fusiles y otras armas de destrucción masiva para otro momento porque he regresado y ahora sí prometo no saltarme ninguna semana porque las mareas se han calmado y ya puedo tocar el fondo con los pies cómodamente (tengo más tiempo para poder sentarme a leeros y complaceros).

Un saludo a _Marianapt99_. Aunque ya te respondí por privado, te agradecemos de nuevo que nos sigas y esperamos que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado.

Y aunque el tiempo pasa y todo cambia, no lo hacen las costumbres. Por eso, aquí os dejo el _**DISCLAIMER** _como viene siendo habitual. Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen a Lily o a mí, solo la loca idea de juntarlas y sacar una historia. Los personajes originales se cuentan con las manos y si se parecen a los de otra gente, invitamos a dichas personas a que se comuniquen con nosotras para comparar ideas y poder reír un rato.

También os traigo el _**AVISO** _a los listillos: sed amables y educados porque si venís de malas os encontraréis al primo de Zumosol repartiendo galletas sin previo aviso y, os lo digo en serio, no son del sabor que os gustan.

Y ahora sí, coged aire y pedid que no os interrumpan porque allá va el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 42: Trampa**

—¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Edición especial del periódico de Kadic! ¡Las noticias más jugosas del lugar reunidas en un único folleto! —gritó Milly.

—¡No os podéis perder la información detallada sobre los personajes más populares de Kadic! ¡Asombroso especial de "Los domadores de monstruos"! —exclamó Tamilla.

—Eso hay que leerlo —susurró Emily. Un minuto después, regresó junto a los demás con cinco periódicos que repartió.

—Oh, no… Oh, no… —la voz de fastidio de Jeremy hizo alzar la vista a todos —. No hay más que información de nosotros… Maldito XANA…

—También hay alguna mención extra sobre "los novatos de Kadic" —dijo Takuya —. ¿Eh? ¿De dónde sale esta información? —preguntó.

—"Aunque muchas son las que van tras Takuya Kanbara, parece ser que alguien le tiene robado el corazón. Seguimos investigando quién es la afortunada" —leyó Koichi por encima de su hombro —. Una afortunada, ¿eh?

—Buenos días a ti también, sí —dijo sin ganas el castaño.

—Dejadle, sigue pensando en su amiguita del alma —rió Odd.

—Ni se te ocurra meter a Sunshine en la misma frase que yo y amor —señaló —. ¡NI EN BROMA!

—Creía que pillarías que hablaba de Magnadramon —rió de nuevo.

—Oh, vaya, alguien se olvida que tiene novia —rió Zoe —. Buenas a vosotros tres.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Kouji antes de apoyarse en la rubia para ver la revista en sus manos.

—Fatal —dijo irradiando rabia de repente y haciendo que se apartase —. ¿Cómo se atreven a escribir eso de mí?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Yumi.

—El hecho de que, al parecer, ha robado a Kouji de los sueños pervertidos de las chicas francesas le ha traído un montón de enemigas —dijo Chiaki.

—Tú ni caso, Zoe. Están celosas porque yo estoy pillado y mi hermano es complicado de dividir para todas —dijo Kouji señalando a su gemelo.

—Eh, eh, si me ayudaseis… —empezó a decir Koichi, pero sus ojos regresaron a la revista en manos de Takuya —. "Para muchas, la presencia de Kimura ha sido como caída del cielo…" ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—"Tierna y dulce, pero con un mal genio que es mejor no despertar jamás si no deseas ser aplastado por algo peor que los monstruos". ¿Esa imagen doy? —preguntó preocupada Chiaki.

—Al menos, no es como la de JP —dijo Tommy antes de mirar —. "Sus trucos de magia no parecen ser de mucha ayuda a la hora de hablar con las chicas. ¿Logrará este chico conquistar algún corazón?"

—Y una vez más, cualquier esperanza es tirada a la basura —suspiró JP.

—Ignora, no hagas caso. Nosotros somos tus amigos… No, mejor aún, ¡tu familia! —le animó Aelita.

—También se habla de las otras tres chicas —señaló William.

—Así que la hermana de tu amiguísima Leire se llama Neila y la otra chica, Arya, es prima de ambas —dijo Odd.

—¡Takuya se está estudiando los datos que Milly y Tamiya han escrito sobre Leire! —exclamó Teppei.

—¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! —respondió lo más rápido que pudo el de fuego.

—¿Y qué parece? —preguntó burlona Gatomon, saltando de un árbol y aterrizando en los brazos de Yumi.

—Me ha parecido curioso que le guste el fútbol, nada más —se excusó.

—¿Y el babeo? —rió Katsuharu.

—¡BASTA YA CON VUESTRAS TONTERÍAS SOBRE LA MEMA DE SUNSHINE!

—¡Demasiado detallistas! —exclamó Jeremy, llamando la atención de todos —. Con tanto detalle, es cuestión de minutos que alguien nos señale y diga "tú eres un domador de monstruos" —protestó.

—Seremos más cuidadosos a partir de ahora para que ninguna cámara nos pille —intentó calmarle Aelita.

—Y de todos, sólo descubrirían a ocho —recordó Sissi —. Los demás podrán seguir peleando sin problema.

—Nada de sin problema —negó —. Que me llamen Elfo porque mis ropas lo recuerdan, que a William le llamen Guerrero por su espada y diferenciándolo del Samurai… Es lo de menos. ¡Pero como sigan consiguiendo detalles claros…!

—Si tanto te preocupa, inventa un desmemorizador estilo "Men in Black" para la próxima, Einstein —señaló Odd.

—¿Tú crees que es buena idea después de semanas luchando sin parar? —preguntó antes de echar a andar lejos del grupo.

—Iré con él —suspiró Aelita.

—Si sigue así, actuando tan raro, sí que nos descubrirán —negó Emily.

—¿Aprovechamos el domingo para ir a la fábrica a seguir investigando? —propuso Teruo.

—Enviaré un mensaje a Aelita para avisarla —dijo Yumi.

—Podemos salir ya —dijo Gatomon —. Vuestro profesor cotilla está en la otra punta del centro bastante entretenido con una nueva broma con troncos.

Sin dudarlo, el grupo echó a correr hacia los árboles. Estaban ya ante la alcantarilla cuando Teruo tiró de la manga de Takuya y le apartó del grupo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—¿Justo ahora?

—Por favor…

—Está bien… Chicos, avanzad vosotros —dijo.

—¿Pasa algo, Takuya? —preguntó Koichi, medio metido ya en el agujero.

—No gran cosa. Creo que Teruo necesita un poco de ánimos.

Asintiendo, el de la oscuridad siguió bajando, seguido por los demás. Takuya esperó hasta que el último pasó para cubrir el agujero y voltearse al chico del metal.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno… Es un poco complicado de explicar —reconoció.

—¿Vas a perder alguna apuesta?

—No, no, nada de eso… A ver… ¿Qué harías si la chica que te gusta está pillada por otro?

—Espero que no estés hablando de Zoe.

—¡No, no, no es ella! —exclamó rápidamente, agitando ambas manos —. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Bueno, es la única chica que está oficialmente pillada por otro —se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, ya… Pero no es Zoe —negó.

—Vale, vale. Va, cuéntame.

—Verás… Esta chica me gusta mucho, pero… Creo que le gusta otro…

—¿Conozco a esa chica? —preguntó Takuya. Ante el silencio del otro, se echó a reír ruidosamente —. A que adivino quién es.

—¡Vale ya, por favor! —pidió avergonzado.

—De acuerdo, ya paro —rió —. Veamos, entiendo tu situación. ¿Cuál es tu gran problema?

—Es que… No me atrevo a decirle nada —confesó.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Nada —repitió —. Ni soy capaz de declararme ni de hacerle ninguna otra pregunta relacionada.

—¿Por qué?

—Me preocupa que deje de hablarme…

—Imaginando de qué chica hablamos —empezó a decir, haciendo subir los colores a Teruo —, no creo que llegue a no hablarte.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí —asintió —. Así que yo iría y hablaría con ella. Tanto si te acepta como si no, te quitarás un peso de encima.

—Está bien —aceptó en voz baja —. ¿Y si me dice que no porque realmente le gusta otro?

—¿Te digo la verdad? No me ha parecido ver a Chiaki interesada por nadie —dijo cruzando las manos tras la nuca.

—Pero… —empezó mientras se le subían los colores al rostro.

—¿De quién piensas que está enamorada?

Antes de que Teruo pudiese decir nada, risas femeninas les hicieron girar la cabeza justo para ver las hojas moviéndose antes de la aparición de dos chicas.

—¡TÚ! —chilló Takuya señalando a una de ellas.

—Oh, vaya, sales de paseo por el bosquecito del campus y te encuentras a la única persona que rompe con cualquier paz y tranquilidad con su mera existencia… Hola, Kanbara, encantada de verte.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ POR AQUÍ, SUNSHINE? —chilló el otro.

—Hasta donde sé, el bosque no es tuyo.

—¿Acaso no oías que estaba hablando de un tema mega importante con mi amigo? Ah, no, estabas ocupada riendo.

—¿Y tú qué? Si tan mega importante es ese asunto, ¿por qué no te encierras en una habitación donde seguro nadie os interrumpe? ¡Los demás también queremos pasear!

—Leire, por favor… —pidió la otra chica —. En serio, acabáis de encontraros, ¿y ya estáis así?

—Déjales, Neila —suspiró Teruo —. Ahora no hay quien los pare.

—¿No vamos a poder separarles? —preguntó con preocupación la muchacha, viéndose ignorada por su hermana.

—Que se chillen un rato. Al final, acabarán separándose y, con un poco de suerte, llenan el cupo de discusiones de hoy —respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y buscando un árbol o roca en la que apoyarse.

...

—¿Me ha hecho llamar, mi señor? —preguntó el Phantomon.

—Sí —respondió el ángel —. Tengo una misión que espero que cumplas perfectamente… Voy a enviarte a la Tierra y quiero que secuestres a cualquiera de esos niñatos.

—¿Alguno en concreto?

—El más pequeño, el más débil… El primero que veas —dijo —. Quienquiera que traigas será el cebo para atraer a los demás a mi trampa.

—Así lo haré, mi señor —aseguró con una reverencia.

—¿Quiere hacerles venir hasta aquí, mi señor? —preguntó Myotismon.

—Abriremos un portal directo a los calabozos, de donde no podrán escapar jamás —rió Xana-Lucemon, satisfecho por su brillante plan.

...

Teruo y Neila habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían mirado sus relojes. Las voces de Takuya y Leire discutiendo llenaban el lugar, ocultando cualquier otro sonido que pudiese darse en el bosque.

—¡Vete a Kadic, métete en la biblioteca y estudia, pedazo de vago! —exclamó Leire.

—¡Y tú vete a comprar ropa! ¡No he visto a nadie con tan mal gusto como tú! —rebatió Takuya.

—¡Mal gusto! ¿Sabes lo que es un espejo? No, porque está claro que no te has visto jamás en uno…

—Peinado, hobbies, estudios, ropa… ¿Cómo pueden sacar tantos temas en una única discusión? —preguntó Neila.

—Dios, envíanos algo para que se callen, por favor —pidió Teruo con los brazos al cielo.

—Deseo concedido —rió una voz tras ellos.

Sobresaltado, el chico tomó de la mano a Neila y la apartó de la roca en la que estaban sentados justo cuando una guadaña se incrustaba donde habían estado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Neila. La pelea de los otros dos desapareció —. ¿No podías haber sido más específico en tu petición?

—Dudo que Dios me haya respondido, así que…

—Maldición, ¿qué hacemos? —susurró Takuya al lado de Teruo mientras el chico hacía ir a Neila hacia atrás.

—De primeras, alejar a estas dos —respondió mientras el Phantomon se acercaba risueño —. Con ellas aquí, no podemos hacer nada… Y no creo que a Jeremy le haga gracia la excusa "situación desesperada".

—¿Quién quiere ser el primero? —preguntó el digimon.

—Bien, llévatelas tú —susurró Takuya —. Soy más fuerte que tú, puedo aguantarle… Y tú te puedes teletransportar, así que podrás regresar rápido.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Teruo, listo para echar a correr.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de nuevo el fantasma.

—¿Te apetece jugar? —preguntó Takuya, empezando a correr hacia un lado.

—¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe y ven! —gritó Leire.

—Nos seguirá enseguida —dijo Teruo, tomando a cada una de la mano y tirando de ellas.

—¡Si creéis que podéis escapar, lo lleváis claro! —rió el Phantomon, lanzando la cadena contra los tres y haciéndoles tropezar.

—¡Déjales en paz! —se lanzó Takuya —. He dicho que yo soy tu rival.

—¡No interfieras! ¡Corta almas! —con el chico tan cerca, el ataque dejó inconsciente al instante a Takuya ante la aterrorizada mirada de las dos chicas —. Mejor así.

—¡Corred! ¡Largaos de aquí ahora mismo! —ordenó Teruo.

—Pero…

—¡Enseguida os alcanzo con Takuya! —gritó.

—No hace falta que corras —dijo burlón el digimon —. Puedo cargarlo yo si quieres.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarle, fantasma de pacotilla —advirtió Teruo echando a correr hacia él.

El Phantomon alzó la guadaña nuevamente, enfocando hacia el chico que se le acercaba. En el último momento, sin embargo, lanzó la cadena contra él. Teruo se cubrió con ambos brazos instintivamente, aun sabiendo que el golpe le causaría bastante dolor. Sin embargo, la bola cambió de dirección pasando de él.

—¡Leire! —chilló Neila, haciendo voltear, con cierto temor, al chico —. ¡No te sueltes! —pidió.

—¡Déjala ir! —exclamó Teruo, dando media vuelta para ir a ayudar a las chicas.

—Elige, muchacho —dijo el Phantomon —. Tu amiga… o tu amigo —dijo acercando la punta de su guadaña al cuello de Takuya.

Teruo miró a uno y a otro. Leire tenía un pie atrapado en la cadena y luchaba para mantenerse cogida a la mano de Neila a la vez que pegaba patadas al metal para soltarse. Por otro lado, Takuya seguía inconsciente.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto —rugió Teruo —, así que déjala ir.

—Lo siento, pero va a ser que no —rió acercando aún más la guadaña a Takuya.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarle! —gritó avanzando hacia el cuerpo caído.

—Así que has elegido… Muy bien —sonrió el digimon, tirando más fuerte de la cadena.

—¡Leire, no! —gritó Neila.

—¡No…! —el grito de la chica se perdió a medida que la tela la cubría y hacía desaparecer.

—Te arrepentirás, Phantomon —amenazó Teruo —. Te juro que te arrepentirás.

—Eso habrá que verlo —dijo antes de empezar a desaparecer entre risas.

Con el eco de las risas, Teruo se dejó caer a suelo junto a Takuya. Neila también se acercó a los dos chicos, aunque más lentamente y con temor.

—¿Cómo has llamado a eso? —preguntó casi sin voz la chica.

—Fantasma de pacotilla —dijo mientras intentaba despertar a Takuya.

—El otro nombre. ¿Qué le has llamado? —insistió —. Tampoco es que parecieses asustado por su presencia… Ni tú, ni Takuya…

—Te aseguro que me he sobresaltado, pero ver caer a un amigo inconsciente… Con miedo no habría podido librar a Takuya, aunque… —se mordió la lengua. Ya era suficiente haber dicho el nombre del digimon.

—Sabes algo. Tú y Takuya… Y seguro que los demás que van con vosotros —dijo.

—Sé lo mismo que todos en Kadic…

—¡Se ha llevado a mi hermana! ¡Ese fantasma la ha hecho desaparecer! —insistió.

—¡Lo he visto! —respondió volviéndose a ella y gritándole con más rabia de la que quería —. Pero ella no está y Takuya sí, inconsciente, quizás herido en la cabeza.

—¿Lo llevamos a la enfermería?

—¿Y qué decimos? ¿Que un fantasma con guadaña le ha golpeado? —preguntó antes de acomodar al chico a su espalda tras asegurar que el D-Tector estaba en uno de los bolsillos —. Jeremy me matará…

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Agunimon? —llamó.

—Me temo que se te ha adelantado cuando ha caído —respondió otra voz, sobresaltando a Neila.

—Pues ve tú también e informa de que el Phantomon se ha llevado a Leire y que no voy a poder librarme de Neila, Mercurimon.

—Enseguida —aceptó la voz.

—¿Qué… qué…?

—Ayúdame con Takuya y prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie.

...

Dos figuras encapuchadas corrían de árbol en árbol con preocupación. Una de ellas no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás mientra que la otra seguía con la vista al frente.

—Ese Phantomon se ha colado sin que nadie lo notase —habló la más oscura.

—Quizás ha llegado detrás de nosotras… ¡Deberíamos haberles ayudado! —dijo la más clara.

—Imposible… De nada habría servido intentar ayudarles, lo sabes —negó —. Tú y yo tampoco es que seamos grandes rivales para ese digimon… Y tampoco podemos dejarnos atrapar.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Ir al Digimundo. Allí ayudaremos.

—¿Ir? ¿Cómo?

—De la misma forma en la que llegamos.


	44. 43 - Punto de partida al Digimundo

¡Muy buenas a todos! Kaotik se reporta con un capítulo nuevo.

Como ando atareada escribiendo más capítulos, paso rápido al _**DISCLAIMER** _que ya conocéis (eso de que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily y a mí y que los personajes originales son nuestros y solo nuestros y que si se parecen a otros, comentaremos de forma civilizada con el dueño del personaje de la dimensión paralela) y el _**AVISO** _que quizás también os suena (aquello otro de que las cosas, civilizada y educadamente, son más bonitas que con faltas de ortografía e insultos).

Y venga, a leer que seguro tenéis ganas de ello.

* * *

 **Capítulo 43: Punto de partida al Digimundo**

Teruo dejó a Takuya caminar en el puente a la fábrica. De ella ya empezaban a salir algunos, claramente alarmados. Aunque el que más, con diferencia, Jeremy.

—¿Qué parte de "secreto" no entendéis? —reclamó el informático.

—Ese Phantomon ha aparecido de la nada y se ha llevado a Leire. ¿Qué querías que hiciésemos? ¡No sabemos hacer hipnosis! —exclamó Teruo.

—Y tampoco es que pudiésemos hacer otra cosa que intentar escapar —dijo Takuya frotándose la cabeza.

—¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido enviarla a Kadic de nuevo? —señaló.

—¿Y atraer a más gente con…? —intentó rebatir Teruo.

—Eh, a mi hermana se la ha llevado una especie de fantasma con guadaña —intervino Neila —. ¿Esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando Teruo no tenía intención siquiera de llevar a Takuya a la enfermería?

—Neila tiene razón —dijo Aelita interponiéndose entre la chica y el informático —. Si ni nosotros somos capaces de entender cómo ha podido ser, ¿qué esperas que pase si la dejamos ir a pedir ayuda a los adultos?

—¡Algo sabéis! —acusó la chica —. ¡Nadie actúa como han hecho Takuya y Teruo ante ese monstruo que parecía la Muerte!

—Los Phantomons son considerados la Muerte, la verdad… Y "digimon" viene de "monstruo digital" —habló Bokomon, sobresaltando a la muchacha.

—¡¿Qué eres tú?!

—Digimons, igual que la criatura que se ha llevado a tu hermana —respondió Gatomon, saltando al frente.

—Pero… si es la mascota de Kadic…

—No queda otra —suspiró la gata volviéndose a los otros.

—Está bien… Neila, te contaremos todo si prometes no decir nada a nadie —dijo Yumi.

—De acuerdo…

—Mejor entremos dentro con los demás —dijo Aelita, tirando de Jeremy.

—Sí, necesito una silla —asintió Takuya.

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante el trayecto hasta la nueva planta de la fábrica, donde más de uno alzó la voz al reparar en la presencia de Neila.

—Calma todos —alzó las manos Aelita —. Ya oísteis a Agunimon y a Mercurimon.

—Leire, la hermana de Neila, ha sido secuestrada por un Phantomon —dijo Teruo mientras dejaba a Takuya al cargo de JP —. Y ella es testigo de lo ocurrido.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar? —preguntó Tommy.

—Ni idea, pero ha aparecido de repente y nos ha atacado —respondió Takuya —. Intenté distraerle para que Teruo pudiese llevarse a las Sunshine de allí, pero…

—De alguna forma, el Phantomon venía con la intención de capturar a alguien —siguió Teruo.

—Perdonad, pero… ¿Podéis empezar desde el principio? —pidió Neila —. Me habéis dicho que me lo contaríais todo si prometía no decir nada… Y lo que estáis diciendo está clarísimo que no es todo. Por no decir que aquí hay más criaturas extrañas —dijo señalando a los digimons.

—Está bien —suspiró Jeremy —. Las criaturas que ves aquí, el que se ha llevado a tu hermana y los monstruos que han atacado Kadic estas semanas son digimons.

—Incluida esta gatita tan mona —dijo Zoe alzando a la digimon —. Se llama Gatomon.

—Como pasa con las personas, no todos los digimons son criaturas malvadas —siguió Chiaki —. Los que ves aquí son de los buenos.

—Pero esos de ahí atacaron Kadic —dijo señalando al grupo de nivel infantil.

—¡Fuimos controlados por un ser malvado que nos envió aquí sin que pudiésemos evitarlo! —exclamó Agumon.

—Pero no somos para nada malos —siguió Gabumon.

—Así pues, vosotros… —señaló Neila.

—Somos lo que Milly y Tamiya ha decidido nombrar "domadores de monstruos" —asintió Aelita —. Somos un grupo dedicado a proteger el Digimundo, el hogar de los digimons, del mal.

—Pues algo me dice que hacéis mal vuestro trabajo.

—Lo estábamos haciendo hasta que el tipo malo decidió devolvernos a nuestro mundo y ahora no hay manera de regresar para pararle los pies —dijo Sissi.

—¿Y cómo han venido ellos?

—A ellos los envía ese monstruo detrás de los ataques y el secuestro de tu hermana —dijo Ulrich —. No sabemos la forma en que lo hace, pero cuando los monstruos desaparecen, no queda puerta alguna por la que entrar tras ellos.

—Lo único que sabemos es que aquí hay una entrada —dijo Teppei señalando las vías de aquella sala —. Pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo abrir una puerta para llegar allí.

—¿Y qué pinta mi hermana en todo esto? ¡Ella no es de los vuestros! —exclamó.

—No sabemos por qué el Phantomon se la ha llevado —negó Aelita.

—Pero sí a dónde, ¿verdad?

—Al Digimundo —respondió Patamon —. Es el único lugar al que podría haber regresado el Phantomon cuando desapareció.

—Entonces dejadme ayudaros a encontrar la forma de ir y rescatarla.

...

—¡MALDITO PHANTOMON ESTÚPIDO! ¡ÉSA NO PERTENECE AL GRUPO DE LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS! —chilló Myotismon al ver la prisionera que le traía el Phantomon.

—Pero ella estaba con dos de esos niños… Pensé que…

—¿TAN DIFÍCIL ERA COGER A UNO DE ESOS CRIAJOS? ¡SI ERAN DOS, ESTABAN SOLOS Y NO PODRÍAN HACER NADA! ¡ÉSTA NO NOS VA A SERVIR DE NADA! —siguió gritando el vampiro.

Leire se hubiese frotado los ojos ante lo que veía de no haber sido por las fuertes cadenas inmovilizándola. Una extraña versión de Drácula le chillaba al fantasma que la había capturado, el cual intentaba disculparse por un error que no lograba comprender. Una puerta empezó a abrirse a espaldas del vampiro, haciendo que la chica centrase su atención en el ser que se asomó, aunque deseó no haberlo hecho. La criatura oscura con ojos en todo su cuerpo que había estado apareciendo en Kadic por varias semanas estaba allí, más imponente de lo que lo había visto en la escuela, a salvo a metros y metros de distancia.

—El amo quiere saber sobre la misión del Phantomon —dijo.

—Dile que hay un problema que estoy solucionando ahora mismo, Duskmon —le dijo Myotismon sin mirarle.

—Ha dicho que lo quiere ahora —insistió abriendo aún más la puerta y permitiendo que todos, tanto dentro como fuera, fuesen visibles.

—Está bien —se rindió el vampiro. Dio media vuelta y, con un gesto, el Phantomon tiró de la cadena de su prisionera.

Leire quería desaparecer de ese lugar. Aquel ser tan parecido a un adolescente de cabellos rubios no parecía estar allí para ayudarla a despertar de la pesadilla en la que había caído. Más bien al contrario; por algún motivo, el mero hecho de mirarle hacía saltar todas y cada una de las alarmas de "peligro" en su mente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Xana-Lucemon.

—Mi señor, aquí está la prisionera —habló el fantasma, dando un tirón a la cadena y obligando a Leire a pasar al frente de todos.

—Te dije "un niño elegido", Phantomon, no una vulgar chiquilla de la Tierra.

—Discúlpeme, mi señor, yo…

—No importa —interrumpió el ángel —. ¿Hay testigos? ¿Alguno de esos malditos elegidos?

—Sí, mi señor… Estoy seguro que, al menos, uno de ellos era un niño elegido —respondió rápidamente —. Me reconoció como un Phantomon. No hay duda que sabe sobre los digimons…

—Bien… No todo está perdido —asintió el del trono —. Llévala a los calabozos. Pronto esos niñatos vendrán a por ella…

...

El grupo seguía discutiendo ante la insistencia de Neila de intervenir. Por más que intentaban persuadirla, lo único que conseguían era que la chica insistiese aún más en ir donde fuera que los otros fuesen.

—Neila, es demasiado peligroso —negó Takuya —. Déjanoslo a nosotros.

—¡Ni tan siquiera podéis entrar en ese supuesto mundo donde está retenida mi hermana! —chilló acercándose a él —. ¡Si todo esto es cierto, para cuando logréis entrar, mi hermana podría estar muerta!

—No creo que la maten —negó Lopmon —. Lo más probable es que la usen de cebo para atraer a todos a una trampa.

—¡Razón de más para que os ayude a encontrar una forma de evitarla! —intentó seguir Neila.

—¿Tienes conocimientos de relatividad? ¿Sabes cómo crear un campo dimensional? ¿Tienes idea acaso de cómo vencer a un digimon? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Yo… Quizás no sepa nada de nada, pero quiero ayudar. Es mi hermana, no pienso quedarme en el banquillo esperando sin hacer nada.

Tras aquellas palabras, un brillo oscuro apareció ante ella tomando la forma de un D-Tector que empezó a emitir una señal a la que le siguió un ruido por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Hay alguien ahí! —señaló Piyomon.

—Dejádmelo a mí —dijo Gatomon saltando hacia las vigas superiores —. ¡Abajo!

—¡No, espera! —pidieron dos voces antes de caer entre maullidos, perseguidas por la gata blanca.

—¿Digimons? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Clones os puedo decir que no son —aseguró BlackAllymon.

—¿Son enemigos? —preguntó Emily mientras la gata blanca seguía acercándose, esta vez apoyada por Patamon y Lopmon.

—¡No, por favor, espera, Gatomon! —pidió una de ellas alzando las garras bajo la capa.

—Esos guantes —murmuró la gata acercándose de un salto y retirando la tela —. ¿BlackGatomon?

—Hola…

—Entonces, tú… —dijo volviéndose al otro bulto y quitándole la tela —. Tailmon.

—Esto no es como tú dijiste, Black —dijo la otra gata blanca.

—¿Como dijiste? —preguntó mirando alternativamente a ambas —. ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?

—Vinimos huyendo…

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un éxodo masivo del Digimundo? —preguntó JP alzando los brazos.

—Seguíamos el rastro de Mikemon —dijo BlackGatomon. A la mención de su nombre, la gata atigrada surgió del D-Tector de Emily.

—¡Mike! —chilló Tailmon lanzándose a abrazar a la otra gata.

—Esto… siento ser quien rompa la magia del momento, pero… ¿Qué tal si me explicáis qué está pasando ahora aquí? —preguntó Neila agitando su D-Tector.

—Ya lo hago yo misma —suspiró BlackGatomon —. Cuando mi hermana Ophanimon me confirmó lo que yo suponía, que Magnadramon había desaparecido, y que RowPersiamon y sus compañeros habían tomado la decisión de dividir sus almas para llegar al mundo humano, fui en busca de la dragona "no aviso a nadie" —dijo remarcando el sobrenombre y mirando a la de dos colas.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Takuya.

—Eché mano de mis contactos y me dijeron que había decidido seguir a su corazón. Y como tanto Magna como Row podían ser unas cabezas locas, decidí imitar sus pasos yo también para tenerlas controladas.

—¿Seguir su corazón? ¿Imitar sus pasos? —preguntó William.

—No me digas… —susurró Gatomon antes de endurecer la mirada —. ¿Dividisteis vuestras almas vosotras dos también?

—Pues sí —se encogieron ambas.

—¡¿Estáis locas?!

—Calma, Gatomon —pidió Patamon —. Así pues, si vosotras habéis despertado de nuevo es porque también lo ha hecho vuestra otra mitad, ¿no?

—Exactamente —asintió la gata negra —. Cuando desperté, lo primero que hice fue intentar dar con todas… Oí que tú seguías siendo un gran ángel —dijo mirando a Gatomon —. Como me habían comentado que Row aparecería cuando apareciesen los demás, estuve atenta a cualquier mención de los Guardianes —dijo sonriéndole a Mikemon —. Así que me centré en dar con Tailmon.

—Y la encontraste —dijo Lopmon.

—Y la encontré —asintió —. Y cuando encontramos la vía para llegar a este mundo, al mundo humano, decidimos buscar la otra mitad de nosotras.

—Y eso significa… —pidió Tommy.

—Que esta chica de aquí es mi otra mitad —dijo caminando hasta Neila.

—¿Soy qué? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tranquila. Es chocante y seguro que no entiendes nada, pero con tiempo lo comprenderás —aseguró.

—Tiempo muerto —pidió Odd —. Tú eres la hermana de Gatomon… Y ella también… Y también sois hermanas de Mikemon… Y dices que Neila es como nosotros… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Llegamos por aquí —dijo Tailmon, señalando el trozo de vía del lugar —. BlackGatomon me dijo que, en vistas de la situación en el Digimundo, sería mejor buscar nuestra otra mitad. Así que buscamos la forma de llegar al mundo humano.

—¿Y la encontrasteis? —preguntó Jeremy, medio alterado, medio esperanzado por obtener, al fin, la solución al problema que tenían entre manos.

—Sí —asintieron ambas —. Por un vórtice dimensional que apareció de repente.

...

Leire se frotó los brazos adoloridos. No tenía ni idea de qué eran aquellos seres que merodeaban por el lugar, pero tenía claro que ninguno iba a ayudarla. En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, había visto seres imposibles, sacados de las peores pesadillas, y por desgracia no estaba soñando. Y, por supuesto, tampoco se había quedado dormida.

—Dios, si estás ahí, por favor, líbrame… Sácame de aquí —imploró lo más bajo que pudo, diciendo lo primero que le cruzó la mente.

Aun habiéndose asegurado que sus palabras apenas sonaban, unas risas cercanas la sobresaltaron y obligaron a mirar alrededor. Aquel Drácula, como le llamaba para diferenciarlo de los demás, sonreía divertido ante sus plegarias, negando con la cabeza como si con ese gesto quisiera decirle a la chica que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, que nadie la salvaría.

Bastantes salas más lejos, Xana-Lucemon caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro. Entendía que los críos, tras lo ocurrido, necesitaban un tiempo para reunirse, entender qué había sucedido y descubrir el vórtice que les había abierto cerca de donde habían visto aparecer a los dos pequeños digimons del trío angelical. Contaba con que cualquiera de los digimons, e incluso posiblemente las dos traidoras, lo sintiesen y guiasen a los niños hasta él, asegurándoles que era un paso al Digimundo. Y esperaba y deseaba que lo atravesasen, atrayéndolos directamente a las mazmorras de la Rosa de las Estrellas de donde no debían volver a salir jamás. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, la noticia tan esperada de su victoria tardaba en llegar.

—Esto es increíble —dijo deteniéndose en seco —. ¿Es que acaso esos humanos están dando pelea ya y nadie tiene la sensatez de venir a decírmelo?

Medio preocupado, dejó aparcada su ira y caminó hacia la puerta. Se presentaría él mismo para confirmar sus dudas y, de estar los niños allí, se enfrentaría a ellos directamente, aprovechando el caos y la confusión ante su presencia.

—¿Cómo es que no hay informe? —preguntó a uno de los digimons que hacían guardia en la puerta.

—Amo, los niños y los digimons aún no han aparecido —respondió temeroso un Phantomon.

—¿Qué? ¡Tenemos retenida a su amiguita! ¿Qué hacen que no vienen aún? —preguntó apretando un puño.

—¿Quiere que sigamos vigilando, amo? —preguntó un Bakemon.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! —chilló con rabia antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar el lugar —. No es posible que esos críos no se presenten… ¡Ese orgullo e ideal de justicia de los Guardianes no les permitiría abandonar a esa chiquilla a su suerte! —exclamó —. ¿Por qué tardáis tanto en venir a vuestro final?

...

—¡Debería estar abierto! —chilló Tailmon mirando a su hermana más oscura.

—¿Acaso habéis hecho algo vosotros? —preguntó BlackGatomon mirando al grupo.

—Nosotras también llegamos a través de un portal por aquí mientras huíamos —señaló BlackAllymon. BlackTamekimon asintió a su lado —. Pero, nada más poner los dos pies aquí, se cerró.

—Es cierto —defendió el clon del viento.

—¡Pero debería reaccionar a nuestras necesidades! —exclamó la gata negra —. Apareció cuando ellas huían… Apareció cuando nosotras lo necesitamos… ¡Ahora también lo necesitamos para ir al Digimundo!

—Se dice que las vías de Trailmon logran conectar ambos mundos —dijo Tailmon, intentando sonar más calmada que su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se abre la puerta? —preguntó Takuya.

—Porque os falta una llave —declaró una voz masculina pero claramente infantil.


	45. 44 - Plan de rescate

¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Aquí me presento un día más para dejar capítulo.

Como siempre, agradecer a quienes nos siguen y apoyan (incluso quienes lo hacen en silencio). Seguro que Lily os daría abrazos de oso que os dejarían sin aire -no es que yo no lo haga, es que no tengo tanta fuerza-.

Para no variar, el _**DISCLAIMER**_ de hoy os recuerda que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier pertenecen a dos compañías que no están dirigidas ni por raf-lily ni por mí. Asimismo, os recuerda que los personajes originales que se parezcan a la obra de otra persona es casualidad y que invitamos a dicha persona a ponerse en contacto con nosotras para tener una charla entretenida sobre cómo torturar a personajes.

Igualmente, el _**AVISO**_ que sigue al párrafo anterior viene acompañado con mi más enorme cariño a todos los haters del mundo. Os entiendo y apoyo que todo el mundo pueda alzar la voz, pero no hace falta chillar ni ser maleducado para que otros os oigan. Sed buenos niños y antes de tirar el tomate, pensad que mi huerto es de patatas. Mucho amor para todos vosotros.

* * *

 **Capítulo 44: Plan de rescate**

Todos en el último piso de la fábrica buscaron la procedencia de la voz por todas partes, siendo incapaces de ver quién había hablado.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate! —ordenó Patamon.

—El Digimundo pierde su propia energía a favor de mal —siguió diciendo la voz —. Debido a ello, es vital cerrar cualquier comunicación con otros mundos.

—De lo contrario, el mundo humano caería bajo el control del mal —agregó otra voz infantil femenina.

Dos seres completamente cubiertos se materializaron en el centro de la sala, sobresaltando a los que se encontraban más cerca. Por la forma en que caían sus capuchas, quedaba claro que ambos seres se encontraban espalda contra espalda.

—¿Quiénes sois y cómo habéis llegado aquí? —preguntó Kouji preparando el D-Tector.

—Soy alguien que puede ayudaros, si así lo deseáis —habló el ser masculino.

—¿Así, sin más? —cuestionó JP.

—Dada la situación, somos la única opción que tenéis —declaró la criatura femenina.

—Vosotros… —empezó Tailmon, acercándose a ellos con la garra extendida hacia el que tenía voz de chico; el ser se echó hacia atrás, apartándose de la garra.

—Tailmon, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Gatomon.

—Ellos son de fiar —declaró.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Jeremy. La gata asintió antes de retroceder y permitir que el encapuchado volviese a su posición erguida.

—Es un honor que nos defiendas, Tailmon —dijo antes de ladear la cabeza para ver a los que quedaban por detrás —. Vuestra intención es ir al Digimundo, ¿verdad?

—No tenemos otro remedio —dijo Yumi.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la otra figura.

—Xana-Lucemon tiene retenida a una inocente —respondió Takuya —. No podemos dejarla allí.

—En tal caso… —el movimiento de la tela al alzar el brazo reveló una zarpa plateada que atrajo la mirada de todos. Un minuto después, un vórtice azul oscuro ocupó la pared al final de la vía —. Podéis ir al Digimundo.

—¡Ese vórtice! —señaló BlackTamekimon.

—¡Es igual al que crucé! —añadió BlackAllymon.

—¡Exactamente así! —agregaron Tailmon y BlackGatomon.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó sorprendida Aelita.

—Haciéndolo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No os entretengáis más —intervino la otra figura, volteándose y quedando al lado del que había abierto el vórtice —. El tiempo corre en vuestra contra inevitablemente. Si tenéis que rescatar a alguien, hacedlo ya.

—Tiene razón… No podemos perder tanto el tiempo —dijo Takuya —. ¿Cómo…?

—Pasad por el vórtice —explicó el primero de los encapuchados —. Es lo más cerca del lugar donde está retenida esa chica.

—Pues venga.

—Voy con vosotros —dijo Neila.

—Es peligroso —la retuvo Teruo.

—¿Y? Para mi hermana también —dijo —. A demás, seguro que si me ve llegar con vosotros, acepta salir más tranquilamente que si vais sin mí —agregó.

—Aun así…

—Tengo esto —dijo alzando el D-Tector —. No soy un estorbo con esto, ¿verdad?

—Pero no sabes luchar —negó Takuya —. Déjanoslo a nosotros —dijo antes de pasar por el vórtice.

—Puedes venir —dijo Jeremy —, pero harás lo que digamos.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Poco a poco, el grupo fue pasando por el vórtice. Más de uno miró recelosamente a las dos criaturas cubiertas, preguntándose si estaban siendo atraídos a una trampa.

—¿Realmente podemos confiar en vosotros? —preguntó Koichi —. En que no estamos entrando en ninguna trampa.

—Yo iré detrás de vosotros y abriré cuantos vórtices deseéis siempre y cuando no resulte un peligro para todos —respondió.

—¿Realmente lo harás? —preguntó Kouji.

—No tiene otra opción —suspiró la otra —. Marchad o se os echará el tiempo encima.

Aún con dudas, ambos gemelos pasaron el vórtice, encontrándose con los demás dando vueltas sobre sí mismos ante la visión del Digimundo nuevamente.

—Me alegra ver que todos habéis llegado perfectamente —dijo el encapuchado, apareciendo tras Koichi y cerrando el vórtice.

—Eh, ¿qué haces? —protestó William.

—Os he dicho que es más seguro tener las vías de comunicación cerradas.

—¿Qué hay de la otra? —preguntó Sissi —. ¿Dónde está tu compañera?

—Ella se ha quedado en el mundo humano. Por ahora, no es necesario que ella actúe —negó con su garra plateada.

—Más os vale no estar enredándonos —amenazó Jeremy.

—Por otro lado, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó Yumi —. ¿En qué parte del Digimundo nos encontramos?

—Este sitio está totalmente devastado —susurró Lunamon, cogida a la pierna de Aelita y mirando alrededor con tristeza.

—¿Hay un sitio así en el Digimundo? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Sí lo hay —respondió Lopmon con rabia, subido a un montón de ruinas. No tardaron en acercarse a él.

—¡No es posible! —exclamó Zoe.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Emily.

—Ese lugar…

—Es la Rosa de las Estrellas —asintió el encapuchado tomando asiento en una roca cercana —. Me encantaría ir con vosotros y ayudar a sacar a la chica en apuros, pero por desgracia, no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? Suena demasiado sospechoso —preguntó Ulrich.

—Por ahora, es mejor que el enemigo siga desconociendo mi existencia… Y la de mi hermana —añadió bajando aún más la cabeza y haciendo que la capucha le cubriese aún más.

—Está bien —dijo Takuya con la vista en el castillo bajo la Rosa de las Estrellas —. Los grandes ángeles y sus amigos, Bokomon, Neemon, Kim, Yla, Tailmon, BlackGatomon y Neila se quedarán vigilándolo.

—¡Yo quiero ir con vosotros! —exclamó Neila —. ¡Leire confiará más en mí que en cualquiera de vosotros!

—Si Neila va a ir, yo también —informó BlackGatomon parándose ante la chica.

—¡Si dejamos que vengas…! —empezó a decir Takuya.

—No es momento de discusiones —le interrumpió Kouji —. Tiene razón: Leire la escuchará a ella antes que a nosotros.

—¡Pero…!

—No dejaré que le hagan nada —dijo BlackGatomon.

—Como queráis —dijo con evidente fastidio.

—Todo irá bien, Takuya —dijo Patamon.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos —asintió Lopmon.

—Cuenta con nosotros si necesitáis ayuda —aseguró Gatomon.

—Pues ya está decidido —declaró con una palmada Bokomon antes de volverse al encapuchado —. Vamos a ser tus guardianes, así que más te vale no enfadarnos.

—Descuida —rió la criatura.

—¿Por qué nos tenemos que quedar Kim y yo? —preguntó BlackAllymon.

—Por seguridad —dijo Zoe —. No tardaremos.

—Venga, no perdáis más el tiempo —apremió el encapuchado antes de dejar escapar una risilla.

Aún ocultos tras las ruinas, el grupo empezó a digievolucionar. Aguardando en silencio, comprobaron que absolutamente nadie salía a su encuentro.

—No sé por qué habéis digievolucionado tanto —murmuró BurninGreymon mirando a Beowolfmon y JetSilphymon.

—Nunca se sabe qué podemos encontrarnos —alegó la del viento.

—Chicos, ¿podéis explicarme cómo hacer lo que habéis hecho? Vosotros y los di… digi… —pidió Neila.

—Digimons —ayudó BlackGatomon —. Y lo que han hecho ha sido digievolucionar.

—No sabes pelear —negó BurninGreymon —. El plan es entrar, rescatar a tu hermana y salir.

—Eso es lo que queremos hacer —negó Korikakumon —. Un plan es los pasos para lograr entrar, rescatar a Leire y salir.

—¿Puedo daros una idea? —alzó la garra el de capucha —. Si vais todos juntos, llamaréis la atención del castillo entero.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Dividiros —dijo señalando en otra dirección.

—¡Una torre activada! —reconoció Aelita.

—Si lográis atraer al enemigo allí, el camino a donde esté encerrada la humana estará prácticamente vacío —siguió la criatura.

—¿Seguro que funcionaría? —preguntó Neila —. Quiero decir, se darán cuenta enseguida que la intención de ir a… eso… es una trampa hacia ellos.

—A XANA no le hace ni pizca de gracia que juguemos con sus cosas —sonrió Jeremy —. De acuerdo, éste es el plan. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: uno saldrá hacia la torre de forma muy visible para quienquiera que vigile desde la Rosa de las Estrellas. El otro, en cuanto salgan a por el primer grupo, entrará a por Leire —dijo —. ¿Quién va a dónde?

—Yo entro —dijo rápidamente BurninGreymon.

—¿Seguro? Mira que tu clon podría salir a pasear y desilusionarse por no verte —dijo Odd.

—Te lo cedo encantado. Yo entro.

—Déjale —se rindió Jeremy —. Aelita y Emily deberían quedarse fuera.

—No —intervino Beowolfmon —. Loewemon y yo vamos separados.

—¿Por qué?

—Aun siendo un clon, Duskmon es demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de las cosas —respondió Loewemon —. Con los demás, da igual, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ir mi hermano y yo juntos en ningún campo. Si fuésemos juntos a desactivar la torre y Duskmon se queda dentro, están perdidos. Si entramos y Duskmon sale, quizás lo de desactivar la torre se convierte en una misión suicida y sólo queremos que sea un cebo.

—Cierto —asintió pensativo el informático.

—Yo entro, por lo que Loewemon va a la torre —anunció Beowolfmon antes de bajar más la voz —. Creo que más de uno está conmigo en que soy el único que puede controlar a Takuya en su estado actual, con ese mal humor…

—Entonces que Em entre con Beowolfmon —dijo Aelita —. ¿Qué más?

—Mercurimon también vendrá con nosotros —anunció BurninGreymon sin mirar a nadie —. Es capaz de transportarse con sus espejos. Nos vendrá genial para sacar a Leire de donde sea que esté retenida con rapidez.

—Ningún problema —aceptó el guerrero del metal.

—Y tampoco iría mal contar con más espadas en el grupo —añadió la bestia de fuego.

—Oído, jefe —dijeron a la vez Ulrich y William. Bijugamon y Coredramon no tardaron en moverse hacia el digimon de fuego.

—¿Alguna idea más para tu grupo, BurninGreymon? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Yumi, Kyubimon y yo nos apuntamos también —alzó la mano JetSilphymon.

—Con vosotras ya es suficiente pues —declaró la bestia dándoles la espalda.

—Está realmente de mal humor —susurró Gigasmon.

—Capaz de provocar un incendio él solito allí… Creo que agradezco no estar en ese grupo —le respondió MetalKabuterimon.

—Está bien, pues si todo está aclarado, vamos —dijo Neila posicionándose junto a Yumi.

—Lo siento, Neila, pero no puedes entrar así, sin nada que te proteja mientras estamos peleando —rugió BurninGreymon.

—Alza tu D-Tector —señaló BlackGatomon —. Actívalo como han hecho ellos y di "código digital Lyoko, digievolución".

—¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución! —exclamó.

Ante la mirada de todos, el digicódigo la envolvió un instante antes de revelar su nuevo atuendo. Un corpiño negro con el borde rematado en perla bajando en cuatro puntas y una cruz al pecho, de mangas ensanchadas desde el codo, completado por una falda de seda blanca cubrían su cuerpo. Una gargantilla negra con un dije también en forma de cruz rodeaba su cuello.

—¿Lo he hecho? —preguntó mirándose sorprendida.

—¡Te queda genial! —alabó Emily.

—¿Dónde puedo…? —preguntó mirando alrededor —. Ah… Lo siento, Teruo, creo que ahora tienes otro nombre.

—Mercurimon —asintió.

—¿Puedo… mirarme?

—Claro —asintió nervioso juntando ambos escudos ante él y permitiendo a la chica observarse.

—¿No tengo arma? —preguntó sin desviar la mirada de su reflejo.

—No se ven a simple vista —dijo Yumi antes de llevarse la mano a la espalda —. Puede que esté oculto entre la ropa.

—O que tengas que tocar algo para hacerlo aparecer —explicó Emily mostrando su arco.

—Oculto en la ropa… Algo llamativo que tocar… —murmuró sin dejar de mirarse en los espejos. Su mano se apoyó en el pecho, sintiendo la cruz bastante suelta; de un tirón, la tuvo en la mano —. ¿Será esto? —preguntó justo antes de que empezara a brillar y a transformarse en una guadaña con mangual —. Irónico… Mi arma es similar a la del bicho que se llevó a Leire.

—Muy bonito. ¿Nos movemos ya? —rugió BurninGreymon.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya vamos —dijo Ranamon haciendo aparecer su D-Tector y pulsando los botones. Un instante después, su azulada nube apareció ante ella —. Es hora de jugar —rió saltando a ella.


	46. 45 - Señuelo

¡Saludos, terrícolas! Estoy muy aburrida. He pasado la semana enferma y ando con poca imaginación para intros.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily o a mí. Los personajes originales de esta historia que se parecen (en cualquier nivel del 1 al 10) al personaje de otra persona, pedimos que se hablen las cosas antes de criticar o acusar de robos y todo eso.

 _ **AVISO**_ : a los haters que, por aburrimiento, hoy habéis caído aquí simplemente os recuerdo que quien siembra vientos, cosecha tempestades. Si no lo entendéis, os invito a usar Google.

Y bueno, vale, os dejo leer, que realmente no tengo coco para imaginar nada... ¡Que aproveche el capítulo, chicos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 45: Señuelo**

Xana-Lucemon empezaba a desesperar. No entendía por qué aquellos niños humanos tardaban tanto en aparecer en el Digimundo en busca de aquella niña que tenía retenida. Empezaba a temer que el grupo no hubiese encontrado el vórtice, que se hubiesen olido la trampa e incluso, la que menos fuerza tenía pero igualmente empezaba a preocupar al ángel caído, que los Guardianes, por primera vez en su historia, decidiesen abandonar a una inocente a su suerte.

—¡Mi señor! —gritó un Devimon, entrando veloz a la sala —. ¡Los niños elegidos han aparecido!

—¡Por fin! —exclamó —. ¿Los habéis capturado junto a su amiguita?

—Verá, mi señor… Los niños no han aparecido en el calabozo…

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no han aparecido en el calabozo? ¡El vórtice lleva allí!

—Verá… Los niños están en el exterior —explicó el Devimon, ocultándose tras sus maltrechas alas —. Se dirigen a la torre activada aquí al lado —dijo cada vez más bajito.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo han podido aparecer fuera del calabozo? ¡No existe forma alguna de entrar a este mundo salvo el vórtice que les he creado expresamente! —gritó.

—Mi señor… los clones ya han ido tras ellos… —dijo Devimon, esperando satisfacer con esa iniciativa al señor oscuro.

—De acuerdo. Más les vale eliminarlos a todos… Puedes retirarte y unirte a la pelea, Devimon.

—Sí, mi señor…

El ángel caído estaba realmente molesto. No entendía cómo aquellos niños habían llegado al Digimundo sorteando todo lo que creía que había en su camino. Aun teniendo a los tres ángeles de su lado, sabía perfectamente que habían perdido todos sus poderes y eran inútiles en eso de abrir vórtices. De igual manera, toda vía de Trailmon que pudiese conectar con el mundo humano había sido destruida para evitar, precisamente, que ningún Trailmon decidiese saltar al mundo humano para traer de vuelta a los molestos niños.

—¡Mi señor! ¡Graves noticias! —exclamó un Ogremon, entrando a la carrera.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Hay niños elegidos dentro de la Rosa de las Estrellas…

—¿Y eso es una grave noticia? Eso significa que, al menos, un grupo ha entrado por el vórtice que comunica los calabozos y ahora están siendo apresados —rió Lucemon.

—No, mi señor… En realidad…

—¿Qué? —preguntó deteniendo las risas y mirando fijamente al digimon verde.

—Los niños que se encuentran en el interior de la Rosa de las Estrellas han entrado por la puerta principal, no a través de los calabozos… Por allí no ha habido movimiento alguno aún…

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?! —chilló.

—No lo sé, mi señor… Entraron y se dirigen al calabozo, seguro para rescatar a la chica…

—¡DETENEDLES, MALDITA SEA! ¡¿A QUÉ ESPERÁIS?!

Asustado, el Ogremon abandonó la sala y corrió a avisar al resto de grupos dentro del castillo mientras Xana-Lucemon se volvía a sentar en su trono a pensar cómo aquellos niños habían logrado burlarse de él de aquella manera.

...

Patamon intentaba no reír ante los refunfuños de Gatomon. En cuanto el segundo grupo había empezado a moverse para entrar en la Rosa de las Estrellas, Tailmon se había escapado de su mirada y corrió tras BlackGatomon.

—¡Dichosa Tailmon! ¡Se las huele todas! —protestó —. Siempre, siempre me ha esquivado cuando he querido regañarla…

—No seas tan dura con ella —rió Lopmon —. Quizás no quería dejar a BurninGreymon después de tanto tiempo sin verle…

—Que no sea dura va y me dice… A ti tu hermano te ha dicho siempre dónde se encuentra y qué hace, pero a mí… Ni me dijo que conocía lo que habían hecho los Guardianes ni que iba a dividir ella también su alma para reencontrarse con AncientGreymon —dijo mirando con cierto enojo —. ¿Sabes la preocupación que he tenido en el cuerpo todo este tiempo por no saber de ella?

—Lo podemos imaginar, pero por mucho que la regañes, no cambiarás el hecho de que dividió su alma y… —empezó Patamon.

—Me sirve a mí para desahogarme —interrumpió.

—No sé si es bueno ahora —carraspeó Agumon —, pero creo que nosotros iremos a recopilar información, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Si esas torres son tan importantes para Xana-Lucemon como para enviar a tantos a evitar que las desactiven, entonces las buscaremos para los niños —dijo Tentomon.

—¡Como cuando buscábamos torres de oscuridad! —exclamó Palmon.

—Pero chicos, no sabemos cuándo regresarán los demás —dijo Bokomon —. Y hay muchas torres por el mundo…

—No hay problema —habló el digimon encapuchado —. Con que se pongan al final de una vía de Trailmon y pidan con fuerzas un portal para llegar a donde los niños, será suficiente.

—¿Quieres decir que tienen que chillar? —preguntó Neemon.

—No es necesario tanto —rió.

—Lo haremos —aseguró Gabumon —. Vamos. Cuanto antes vayamos, antes tendremos nuevos datos.

—Id con cuidado y no os precipitéis en la búsqueda de información —pidió Lopmon.

—Somos muy cuidadosos —respondió Gomamon.

—Despedíos de los niños por nosotros —pidió Biyomon antes de alzar el vuelo.

Con un mero gesto entre ellos, los seis se alejaron tomando diferentes direcciones. Las dos clones fueron las primeras en romper el silencio con resoplidos.

—Esto es aburrido… —protestó BlackAllymon.

—Sí… Aunque es cierto que mejor no pelear… No sabemos qué nos podría pasar —dijo BlackTamekimon.

—Si éste hace algo, podéis actuar libremente —señaló Bokomon al encapuchado. Enseguida se oyeron sus risas.

—¿Qué pasa? Eres muy sospechoso aunque no sienta ninguna maldad en ti —acusó Gatomon.

—Perdón, perdón —intentó calmar las risas.

—Si te quitases la capucha, sería mejor para todos. Confiaríamos más —comentó Patamon.

—Mejor no.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lopmon —. ¿Eres un bicho raro?

—Soy un digimon, como vosotros. Pero estamos demasiado cerca del territorio enemigo. Mejor que no se enteren de que estoy aquí o se les acabó la oportunidad a los niños para moverse entre ambos mundos.

—Tú abres portales dimensionales —susurró Patamon, ganando un asentimiento del digimon —. ¿Y tu compañera?

—No, ella no —negó —. Ella prefiere no perder el tiempo… —añadió antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Y ahora por qué ríe? —preguntó Neemon.

—Perdón, sólo que me habría ganado un puñetazo por la frase.

—Esto huele demasiado a digimon encerrado —murmuró Gatomon, mirando fijamente al encapuchado e intentando averiguar la identidad de los dos digimons.

...

Jeremy sonrió levemente, montado sobre Gaogamon, al ver que todos los clones estaban siguiéndoles. Intentó no reír al ver la inconfundible figura de Duskmon, al frente del grupo.

—¡A pelear! —anunció.

—¿Nos ha tocado el gordo? —preguntó Odd volteándose —. ¡Sí!

—¿Hablas de mi otro yo? —preguntó Loewemon —. Pues sí… Se va a enterar de quién es el original aquí.

El grupo se detuvo en seco, volteándose para encarar a los clones sin que estos pudiesen preverlo. Antes incluso de que hubiesen acomodado posiciones en ambos lados, Loewemon pasó entre todos y se lanzó directo contra Duskmon.

—Aelita, dejamos en tus manos desactivar la torre —indicó Jeremy preparándose para atacar a su clon.

—Entendido —asintió extendiendo las alas y alzándose por encima de todos.

—Dejadme a mí al clon de Agunimon —dijo Ranamon desde su nube —. Es hora de poner en práctica mi técnica favorita. ¡Corriente de lluvia! —desde la nube, una gran cantidad de agua empezó a caer sobre el clon oscuro del fuego, haciéndole hincar la rodilla —. No dejéis nunca una hoguera encendida, chicos, podríais provocar un incendio.

—¡No me quites las frases, Ranamon! —gritó Arbormon, ocupado reteniendo al clon de Mercurimon.

—¡Destructor de campo! —le atacó MetalKabuterimon —. ¡Maldición!

—El tío lo ha absorbido… Perdona, no he logrado retenerle bien —se disculpó el de la madera mientras el clon se apartaba.

—¡Que te lo has creído! ¡Arpones de hielo! —el ataque de Korikakumon golpeó de lleno al clon del metal.

—¡Bien hecho! —felicitó Arbormon.

—Dejad las palabras bonitas para más tarde. Es complicado luchar contra los clones de los que faltan —sermoneó Sissi apartando con sus látigos a su versión oscura.

—¡Todos al suelo! —chilló Togemon —. ¡Ataque de espinas!

—¡Eh, que algunos no podemos agacharnos! —gritó MetalKabuterimon.

—Por eso eres un buen escudo —corearon Korikakumon y Arbormon.

—¿Qué tal una ayudita en vez de tanto jugueteo? —regañó Ranamon, esquivando al clon de Yumi —. ¡Vapor oscuro! ¡Y ni se te ocurra intentar nada hasta que estés bien deshecha, monada —dijo.

—Será mejor que no la enfademos —rió nervioso el guerrero de la madera.

Loewemon ignoró por completo a todos cuanto estaban allí salvo a Duskmon. Pelear contra su versión corrupta resultaba agotador, imaginaba que más aún al estar al lado de la fortaleza enemiga, con aquella gran cantidad de energía maligna emanando de todos lados. La desventaja de luchar uno contra uno le llevó a caer al suelo más de una vez, rodando para esquivar todos los ataques. Miró rápidamente alrededor, intentando encontrar a alguien capaz de ayudarle, pero los movimientos de Duskmon le obligaban a estar totalmente centrado.

—¡Que alguien me ayude! —pidió esquivando por enésima vez las espadas carmesís de Duskmon.

—¡Vapor oscuro! —atacó Ranamon, tirando de él para levantarlo —. Estupendo, es tan oscuro que no veo si hace efecto.

—Por lo menos, se ha apartado —agradeció —. Será mejor cambiar de digievolución. ¿Lo ves posible?

—Claro que sí.

—¡Loewemon, cambio de digievolución…!

—¡Ranamon, cambio de digievolución…!

—No tan fácilmente —dijo Duskmon —. ¡Mirada mor…!

—¡Destructor de campo!

—¡Flechas láser! ¡Ja! ¡No creas que te vamos a dejar interrumpir digievoluciones, clon de segunda categoría! —señaló Odd.

—Antes te las tendrás que ver con nosotros —declaró MetalKabuterimon.

—Gracias por el apoyo, chicos. Seguimos nosotros —sonó la voz del guerrero de la oscuridad tras ellos.

—Oye, ¿no se supone que habíais cambiado de digievolución? —preguntó Odd, señalándoles.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado antes de mirar a la digimon a su lado.

—Tienes las mismas pintas que Beowolfmon solo que a tu estilo —señaló Odd —. Pero ella…

—¿La doble digievolución, tal vez? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros la del agua.

—Estúpidos niños… —interrumpió Duskmon.

—No es momento para hablar ahora. Debemos atacar —declaró con molestia la sirena avanzándose —. ¡Bombardero del Norte!

—¡Bastón de la oscuridad!

—Para mí que esto es una fusión entre ambos o algo por el estilo… Hasta donde yo sé, la guerrera del agua debería ser azulada, no negra… Y eso del estilo pirata es muy de oscuridad… —meditó Odd.

—¡Odd! ¡Ayúdame contigo mismo! —pidió Dobermon forcejando con el clon del chico-gato.

—Ya voy, ya voy.


	47. 46 - Misión principal

¡A las muy buenas a todos! Espero no pillaros al sol a ninguno de vosotros (y si lo estáis, que sea en la playa o en una piscina, no pasando calor) porque ahí os va un capítulo nuevo.

Como siempre, recordaros que existe un _**DISCLAIMER** _en cada capítulo que recuerda que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas, que raf-lily y yo somos dos lunáticas más que se dedican a escribir historias random con algún que otro personaje original y que cualquier parecido con la obra de otra persona, es bienvenida a presentarse y a tomar un batido de helado bien fresquito con nosotras para hablar sobre la coincidencia.

También os recuerdo que, si bien no están habiendo problemas de ningún tipo, antes de cualquier capítulo tenéis el _**AVISO** _del día. En el de hoy, por si a alguien le da por ser espontáneo del critiqueo ahora que me he puesto a decir que nadie ha dicho nada ofensivo, que sepa que el contraataque viene en forma de cóctel de pastor alemán, Einstein, un angelito, un osito de peluche, un cocodrilo, varios kilos de C4, un canguro y un velocirraptor. Si aún no sabes de qué estamos hablando, te lo resumo en tres palabras: pastor belga MALINOIS. Para todo aquel que aun con eso siga sin entender de qué va la cosa, mejor ve a Google. Avisado quedas, contreras.

Y ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo de la semana (acabo de sonar como el que anuncia las series y pelis en Televisión Española). ¡A disfrutar del verano!

* * *

 **Capítulo 46: Misión principal**

BurninGreymon avanzaba por delante de todos, empujando cuanto se le cruzaba por delante sin importar si eran digimons o decoración y obligando a quienes le seguían, más alerta que él, a rematar a los enemigos.

—Si seguimos así, cuando demos con Leire, estaremos tan cansados que nos atraparán con facilidad —dijo Coredramon.

—Se lo está tomando muy en serio, ¿no? —preguntó Tailmon, junto a William en uno de los hombros del dragón.

—Tanto que aún no se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia —rió BlackGatomon, a lomos de Bijugamon.

—No llaméis al mal tiempo —regañó Mikemon, sentada al otro hombro de Coredramon junto a Emily.

—Pero Coredramon tiene razón —habló Mercurimon, sobre su tabla ante la imposibilidad de seguir el ritmo de la bestia de fuego —. BurninGreymon va demasiado rápido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Neila, sentada tras Yumi en Kyubimon —. ¿No se supone que el otro grupo está llamando la atención y dándonos vía libre?

—Es bastante molesto —aceptó Ulrich, sujetándose con fuerza en su digimon.

—Es un idiota —murmuró JetSilphymon. A su lado, Beowolfmon aceleró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su velocidad.

—Cálmate o te clavo la espada ahora mismo —ordenó el híbrido de la luz a la bestia de fuego —. Estás dejando atrás a todo el grupo y poniendo en peligro el plan.

Con la respiración agitada, BurninGreymon se detuvo y esperó la llegada de los otros. A Beowolfmon no le pasó por alto el gesto de culpa en la bestia roja cuando los demás también se detuvieron, los tres digimons que cargaban con todos cogiendo aire con evidente cansancio. Sobre ellos, los demás miraron alrededor, atentos a cualquier enemigo que pudiese salir al ataque.

—Lo siento, chicos —se disculpó el de fuego.

—¿Nos vas a decir qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya tan loca que nos pretendes hacer ir más rápidos que el mismísimo Beowolfmon? —preguntó JetSiphymon, apoyada en su molinillo.

—Es que… Hemos tardado demasiado en llegar aquí… Y le dije cosas horribles a Leire… Por discutir con ella, no vi al Phantomon y… ¡Y ese no-sé-qué que me está volviendo loco! —exclamó.

—No, loco estás siempre, independientemente de lo demás —dijo Beowolfmon —. Si sigues así, para cuando lleguemos quizás solo Jet y yo seremos capaces de hacer algo. ¿No ves que agotas a los demás y te agotas a ti mismo?

—Lo siento… No volveré a pasarme… Pero debemos seguir, ¿no?

—Qué remedio, ya estás otra vez batiendo las alas —suspiró Ulrich, dándole un par de palmadas a su compañero digital.

Por suerte para todos, BurninGreymon aflojó el ritmo, haciendo que todos se mantuviesen medianamente unidos aunque la bestia de fuego encabezaba el grupo con un cuerpo de distancia entre él y los demás. Casi al final del recorrido hacia los calabozos empezaron a aparecer enemigos que intentaron impedirle el paso. Para alegría de Yumi, que temía por el estado de los tres digimons portadores, se trataban de simples Bakemons, muchos de los cuales huyeron ante la visión de la rabiosa bestia de fuego.

—¡No huyáis, panda de cobardes! —retó BurninGreymon.

—Mejor déjales marchar —llamó Yumi —. Dentro también habrá fiesta, seguro.

—¿Dentro? ¿Quieres decir donde tienen retenida a mi hermana? —preguntó Neila.

—Es el lugar idóneo para ello, ¿no crees? Al menos, así debería ser —respondió Emily.

En el interior, Leire se levantó de un salto en su celda al ver volar, literalmente, la puerta de aquella estancia donde la tenían retenida. Los monstruos que la vigilaban empezaron a moverse hacia las nuevas figuras recién entradas. No tardó en iluminársele el rostro al identificar al dragón azulado y la mujer del molinillo que habían aparecido en Kadic, siempre luchando contra aquellas criaturas sacadas de pesadillas.

—¡Hora de aplastar mosquitas muertas! ¡Disparo corona! —atacó la bestia rojiza —. ¡Dejad de huir y luchad debidamente, gallinas!

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota, BurninGreymon? —regañó la del molinillo —. ¡Cortadora X!

—Tú también te estás pasando —comentó Mikemon —. Quizás deberíais haberos ahorrado la doble digievolución.

—Buscad a Leire en vez de perder el tiempo y salgamos de aquí. Los demás nos están esperando y seguro que bastante ocupados.

A la mención de su nombre, la encarcelada se acercó aún más a los barrotes. No podía creerse que aquel grupo de monstruos hubiese llegado hasta ese castillo lleno de seres tenebrosos para rescatarla. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente de dudas y volvió a centrar la vista en la sala.

—¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! —empezó a chillar —. ¡Ayudadme, por favor!

—Rápido, Mercurimon —rugió el de fuego.

Medio minuto más tarde, el zorro rojo de nueve colas apareció ante la celda, frenándose y encarándose a ella justo cuando otra criatura, un humanoide verdoso cubierto de espejos, llegó hasta ellos.

—Apártate de los barrotes —indicó el verdoso.

—¡Kodengeki! —el rayo del zorro dio de lleno en la base de los barrotes. Entre los dos, acabaron de tirarlos y dejaron un espacio por el que sacar a la chica.

—Vamos, Leire. Te sacaremos de aquí, no te preocupes —aseguró el de metal.

Tras un instante de vacile, Mercurimon logró mover a la chica, acercándola a su cuerpo y cubriéndola con los escudos en sus brazos. Aunque podría haber desaparecido y reaparecido en otro lugar, la presencia de enemigos también fuera de los calabozos le hacían preferir dar un rodeo, aunque fuese más costoso, pasando por la espalda de todos sus compañeros hacia la puerta, donde estaba seguro que esperaban una inexperta Neila con Emily y el trío gatuno.

...

Xana-Lucemon no podía retirar a sus clones de la pelea en el exterior. La desactivación de aquella torre, en comunicación con las siguientes torres por todo el Digimundo, provocaría una interrupción total en la comunicación y en la recaptación de energía. Con todo cuanto se estaba acumulando en la Rosa de las Estrellas, aunque fuese por un instante, la sensación sería la de la pérdida de varias torres al mismo tiempo, dificultando todo cuanto había logrado acumular hasta ese momento.

—Mi señor… Los elegidos han irrumpido en los calabozos —informó Myotismon.

—Malditos niñatos del demonio… ¿Cómo han podido acceder al Digimundo sin mi consentimiento? —gritó golpeando con sus puños los reposabrazos de su asiento.

—Mi señor, los Bakemons y Phantomons del lugar están siendo derrotados. ¿Qué ordena que hagamos? —preguntó el vampiro, temeroso de una respuesta violenta por parte de su superior.

—¿Quiénes son los desgraciados que se han atrevido a entrar en mi castillo? —preguntó.

—Son pocos, mi señor, pero entre ellos están los tres híbridos —respondió.

—Con que han metido a los más fuertes, ¿eh? Tienes permiso para divertirte con ellos. Elimínalos a todos. No quiero que quede ninguno vivo.

—A sus órdenes —Myotismon hizo una leve reverencia y marchó en una nube de murciélagos veloz hacia los calabozos —. Por fin le demostraré que las cosas es mejor dejarlas en manos de un digimon de verdad y no en absurdas copias —sonrió.

...

Para cuando Mercurimon, cubierto por Kyubimon en ese instante, tuvo la entrada del calabozo a la vista, el caos se volvió más violento. Una gran cantidad de murciélagos y una tenebrosa risa llenaron el lugar, molestando a absolutamente todos y obligando al guerrero del metal a pegarse en una esquina y cubrir a la chica pegándola más a su cuerpo.

—Ese vampiro de nuevo —reconoció Leire, observando por un resquicio en su protección.

—La puerta está ahí mismo —susurró Mercurimon —. En cuanto ataque, corre todo cuanto puedas. ¿Entendido?

Mercurimon la soltó y situó a su espalda, preparando ambos escudos antes de lanzarse a la batalla. Myotismon empezó a tomar forma entre una pequeña nube de murciélagos, sonriendo ante la situación de los elegidos.

—Se acabó vuestro tiempo, niños elegidos. ¡Pesdilla nocturna!

—¡Ahora, Leire! —ordenó el del metal, reflejando de sus escudos ataques que había logrado capturar mientras se movía por el lugar.

—¡Intentad lo que queráis, pero no lograréis nada! —rió Myotismon, preparándose para atacar a Mercurimon.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritó BurninGreymon interponiéndose entre el vampiro y el del metal —. Nadie ataca a mis amigos y se sale con la suya.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerme algo? —preguntó burlonamente el malvado.

—Chúpate esta… ¡Tormenta de fuego!

—Menudo ataque más débil —rió el vampiro —. Deberías ser más decidido. ¡Corriente sangrienta!

—¡AAAAAAAAH!

—¡BurninGreymon! —gritó Ulrich al ver caer a la bestia de fuego envuelta en datos —. Bijugamon, ¡sácale de aquí, rápido! —ordenó antes de correr, entre murciélagos, dispuesto a atacar al vampiro.

Ya en la puerta, Leire se permitió mirar hacia atrás un instante al oír el grito. Misteriosamente, la bestia roja de fuego había desaparecido y, a lomos del zorro rojo que la había sacado de su celda, se encontraba Takuya. Sobresaltada, volvió la vista hacia los otros humanos, reconociendo a Ulrich listo para clavar sus espadas en el vampiro. En la mismísima puerta, Emily intentaba quitarse de encima otra bandada de murciélagos apoyada por una gata atigrada. Tampoco le pasó por alto la presencia de Yumi y William, también del mismo grupo que sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Qué haces aquí quieta? —habló una gata blanca de grandes garras y dos colas, a su lado, tirando de su mano —. ¡Es peligroso, Leire! ¡Has de salir de aquí!

—Hablas…

—¡Claro que hablo! ¡Todos hablamos! —asintió sin cesar en su empeño de tirar de ella —. Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.

—Pero, Kanbara está…

—¡Leire, muévete! —gritó otra voz familiar.

—¿Neila?

—De aquí no escapará nadie —rió un Phantomon, preparando su guadaña. Un bulto negro lo tumbó al suelo.

—¡Atácale! —gritó BlackGatomon a Neila.

A regañadientes, la chica volvió a su intento de golpear con el mangual de su guadaña a la criatura mientras Tailmon seguía tirando de Leire. Al final, apoyada por un empujón de Emily para salvarlas de otro Phantomon, la gata logró apartar a la liberada de la sala de calabozos.

—Menos mal, aquí no hay pelea —suspiró Tailmon.

—Gatita, ¿qué pasa con los demás? —preguntó Leire, asomándose con cuidado para ver la batalla.

—Mi nombre es Tailmon —dijo —. Y sobre los demás… Son fuertes, lograrán salir.

—Pero…

—Míralo tú misma —señaló.

Bijugamon corría hacia la salida con Takuya a su lomo, apoyado por Kyubimon y Yumi.

—Hay que sacar a Leire y a Takuya de aquí —dijo Ulrich, adelantando a los dos zorros —. ¿Crees que podrás, Tailmon?

—Sí —asintió la gata.

—¡Espera! ¿Y mi hermana? —preguntó Leire preocupada.

—Enseguida nos seguirá —aseguró Yumi tomándola de la mano —. Ven, sube en Kyubimon.


	48. 47 - Escape

¡Muy buenas a todos! Antes que empiecen las preguntas, he tardado un día en actualizar porque mi ordenador está como todo el mundo con esta ola de calor: sin ganas de hacer nada. Me he dedicado a insultarle y patearle para que se encendiese y al final han bastado dos golpes secos después de un cuarto de hora viendo que me había quedado sin ordenador para que se pusiera en marcha. Pero vamos, que de milagrito creo que he podido actualizar esta semana.

Vale, como siempre, os recuerdo que después de la palabra _**DISCLAIMER**_ , viene la frase de siempre sobre que ni Lily ni yo poseemos nada de Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier, que lo nuestro es nuestro y si se parece más allá del 90% a la obra de otro, estamos abiertas a escuchar opiniones. Y aquí pegadito, porque estoy vaga hasta para hacer las cosas ordenadas, _**AVISO**_ y recuerdo que las críticas constructivas nos alegran el día tanto como los reviews random que nos podáis mandar; lo que no nos gusta son las críticas por criticar porque el calor os ha derretido las neuronas y estáis en modo zombie con nada mejor que hacer que ser desagradables.

Disfrutad del capítulo y esperamos vuestros mensajitos comentando la temperatura que hay en vuestro pueblo o ciudad en este momento. Por aquí, desde que puse el aire acondicionado, no tengo ni idea de la temperatura que hay (aunque yo estoy a 25º fresquitos).

* * *

 **Capítulo 47: Escape**

En el interior, Myotismon logró deshacerse momentáneamente de Beowolfmon lanzando a la otra híbrida contra él. Debía admitir que ese digimon era una molestia a tener muy en cuenta en un combate, aun cuando necesitara de la ayuda de los demás para enfrentarle. El movimiento en la entrada del calabozo le hizo voltear a tiempo de ver a dos de los niños humanos haciendo subir a la prisionera en uno de los dos zorros.

—No penséis que os vais a escapar de mí así como así. ¡Pesadilla nocturna!

—¡Apartaos, chicos! —chilló Emily.

—¡Es imposible moverse con tanto murciélago! —protestó Bijugamon, sacudiéndose tanto que acabó tirando a Takuya.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Tailmon, saltando al lomo de Kyubimon justo cuando tiraba a Leire y ayudándola a librarse de más murciélagos.

—¡Aparta a Takuya, Leire! —ordenó Yumi.

Arrastrándose, la chica alcanzó al inconsciente dando manotazos a los murciélagos que los demás no podían alcanzar. Con esfuerzo, tiró de la camisa de Takuya y lo arrastró hasta una pared. Tailmon no tardó en situarse entre ellos y los murciélagos.

—Kanbara, despierta —empezó a sacudirle —. Por favor, abre los ojos…

—Con que huyendo, ¿eh? —salió Myotismon del calabozo, pasando por encima de los demás, demasiado ocupados intentando quitarse los murciélagos de encima —. ¡Corriente…!

—¡Misiles de luz!

—¿Pero qué…? —el ataque empujó al vampiro, alejándolo varios metros y atrayendo su atención al interior —. Maldito digimon de luz… Si esas tienes, ¡me encargaré de ti primero! —gritó regresando al interior.

—¿Acabarán algún día estos malditos murciélagos o qué? —protestó Tailmon.

—No logro ver entre tanto negro —gruñó Kyubimon, intentando golpear con sus colas.

—Es por mi culpa —susurró Leire —. De no haber estado en el bosque, no me habrían traído aquí… Ellos no estarían en peligro… Takuya no estaría inconsciente…

—¡Leire, escúchame! —gritó Tailmon, de espaldas a ella —. ¡Llévate a Takuya de aquí! ¡En el exterior hay más gente que os ayudarán!

—Por mi culpa…

—¿Leire? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó la gata acercándose.

—¡Todo esto es por mi culpa! —gritó.

Tailmon intentó rebatir sus palabras, pero una explosión cercana le obligó a darle de nuevo la espalda a la chica. Los fantasmas ya no eran un problema, todos habían huído o sido eliminados. El problema venía de Myotismon, del cual procedían los interminables murciélagos que nublaban la vista de todos.

—Se acabó el juego, niños elegidos. ¡Grito de muerte! —atacó Myotismon.

—¡Tened cuidado! —gritó Coredramon, alertando a William y Emily.

—¡Ultra turbulencia! —JetSilphymon alzó su molinillo, creando fuertes ráfagas de viento que apartaron gran número de murciélagos. Sin embargo, aquella onda la alcanzó y empezó a cubrir por completo —. ¿Qué… es esto?

—¡JetSilphymon! —gritó Mikemon, viéndola caer.

—¡Sal de aquí, rápida! —ordenó Beowolfmon alzando su espada —. ¡Cazador helado!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú deberías haber recibido el ataque, maldita molestia de luz!

Con esfuerzo, JetSilphymon alcanzó la salida, siendo cubierta por Coredramon. En cuanto superó la línea de murciélagos, se dejó caer a suelo. Toda ella había perdido color, como si una sombra la cubriese por completo dejándola en tonos grisáceos.

—Maldito… vampiro… estúpido… —protestó con esfuerzo —. No puedo… hacer… nada…

—¡JetSilphymon! —exclamó Tailmon, corriendo hacia ella.

—Todos… van a morir… —susurró Leire, paralizada en el sitio ante la imagen de la digimon, incapaz de moverse pero aun así luchando por volver a levantarse.

—Vámonos… —declaró la afectada por el ataque del vampiro, mirando a Leire —. Hay que… salir…

—¡Neila! —gritó Tailmon. La chica enseguida volvió la vista hacia ella —. ¡Ayuda a JetSilpymon y a Leire a salir de aquí con Takuya!

—¡Enseguida! —asintió.

Cubierta por BlackGatomon, la chica se lanzó hacia la digimon del viento. La híbrida logró levantarse y apoyarse en la humana, pero su peso e incapacidad de mantenerse erguida hicieron que ambas cayesen de rodillas, alertando a las dos gatas.

—Debo ayudar… —susurró Leire, aún incapaz de moverse —. Debo ayudar… ¡Quiero ayudar! —gritó apretando los puños con rabia.

Un leve brillo a su lado llamó su atención segundos antes que una suave luz envolvió a Tailmon. Tanto Neila como JetSilphmon se cubrieron los ojos mientras intentaban ponerse nuevamente en pie.

—¡Tailmon, cambio de digievolución a… D'Arcmon! —el ángel de la lucha apareció llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Leire mientras un extraño objeto caía ante ella, justo al lado de Takuya.

—Esta energía… —susurró D'Arcmon —. ¡Eras tú! —exclamó riendo —. Leire, ¡es a ti a quien buscaba!

—¿A mí? —preguntó extrañada.

—No es momento para hablar —negó con una sonrisa antes de mirar al interior del calabozo —. Sal de aquí, yo debo luchar —declaró antes de alejarse volando.

—¡Espera! —pidió, moviéndose y provocando que Takuya cayese de sus piernas al suelo —. Oh, no…

—Leire, hay que moverse —dijo Neila, llegando a ella con la digimon y estirando su brazo libre para alzarla.

—Está bien —aceptó, tomando la ayuda de su hermana y poniéndose en pie.

—No voy a poder ayudarte a cargar con Kanbara —dijo con una mueca la otra —. Pero quizás si digievolucionas…

—¿Si qué?

—Usa… el D-Tector —indicó JetSilphymon con gran esfuerzo —. Activa… digicódigo…

—Concéntrate en que quieres transformarte, pulsa ese boton y grita "código digital Lyoko, digievolución" —indicó Neila —. Puede que eso te dé súper fuerza.

Algo vacilante, Leira hizo lo que le indicaron, sobresaltándose cuando la misma luz que había envuelto a Tailmon la rodeó cambiando sus ropas por un traje estilizado azul claro que dejaba al descubierto su estómago, con la falda cayendo hasta las rodillas. En sus pies, unos botines en un azul más oscuro sustituyeron las botas altas, dándole mayor comodidad para correr.

—¿Qué he…?

—No hay tiempo —negó Neila, volteándose para ver a BlackGatomon manteniendo a raya todos los murciélagos —. Coge a Kanbara, ¡rápido!

Nerviosa, se agachó junto al chico y lo alzó por debajo de los brazos con algo de dificultad. Neila apareció junto a ella de repente, sobresaltándola, y la ayudó a cargar con el chico a la espalda mientras JetSilphymon se mantenía apoyada en una pared.

—Venga, vamos —dijo Neila, regresando con la híbrida.

—Voy —asintió, acomodando el peso.

Un destello junto a su ojo le distrajo e hizo detener para ver mejor. Una pequeña salamandra dorada colgaba del cuello de Takuya, trayendo a su mente una imagen que la petrificó aún más en el sitio.

—¡Rápido! —apremió Neila.

—No… no es posible —susurró —. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? —preguntó antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Leire! —se asustó Neila.

—Ve… con ella —susurró JetSilphymon, resbalando hasta el suelo y quedando a cuatro patas, cabizbaja.

—Leire, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Neila, agachándose a su lado.

—He sido una estúpida cegata —respondió antes de volver a tumbar a Takuya. Por impulso, apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos —. Maldito tiempo y maldita distancia…

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó preocupada.

—No lo sé —reconoció mientras sentía una fuerza desconocida fluyendo —. ¡Dragón sanador!

Un destello rosado envolvió a Takuya varios segundos. Cuando éste desapareció, el chico abrió los ojos lentamente, como si hubiese estado en un sueño profundo.

—¿Sunshine? —preguntó al ver, con algo de dificultad, a la chica.

—¡Menos mal! —exclamó Leire lanzándose a abrazarlo —. Estás bien, ha funcionado…

—¿Qué… ha pasado? —preguntó Takuya, algo sonrojado.

—Te han golpeado y has quedado inconsciente. Porque tú eres ese dragón rojo, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—S-sí… —tartamudeó, aún sin entender qué estaba pasando. Un grito de dolor resonó en el lugar, desviando la atención de todos —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los demás siguen peleando —informó Neila —. Y parece que no van muy bien —añadió volviéndose hacia la híbrida.

—¡Jet! —exclamó Takuya.

—Estoy bien… —mintió, alzando una mano pero sin mirarle.

—No sé qué has hecho, Leire, pero me has ayudado más de lo que imaginas —dijo volviéndose hacia ella —. Aun así, debo pedirte que te vayas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Devolverle la jugada a ese monstruo —declaró con una sonrisa confiada —. ¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución! ¡Aldamon! —en silencio, tendió una mano a Leire para ayudarla a levantarse —. Cuida de Jet mientras tanto.

Sin dar tiempo a más, batió las alas y se lanzó contra los murciélagos que molestaban a los cuatro chicos humanos.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo otra vez? —preguntó Neila mientras ayudaba a JetSilphymon a sentarse.

—Takuya confía en mí para ello —dijo mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la digimon y volvía a concentrarse —. ¡Dragón sanador!

—Mucho mejor —suspiró la híbrida cuando el color regresó a ella —. No creo que me hagáis caso si digo que marchéis.

—¡Todos están en problemas por mi culpa! —declaró Leire —. Al parecer, puedo actuar, así que voy a hacerlo y voy a ayudar para que salgamos todos.

—Yo te cubro, hermana —sonrió Neila —. Aunque te aviso que aún no sé usar del todo bien esto —añadió alzando la guadaña. Un escalofrío recorrió a Leire —. Sí, lo sé, no lo digas.

—Si hay algún herido, cúrale como has hecho con Takuya y conmigo —informó JetSilphymon —. Si alguno de ellos dice de retirarse, haced caso y marchad. Enseguida os seguiremos todos.

Con las energías renovadas, JetSilphymon se lanzó por donde había ido Aldamon, recuperando su molinillo por el camino y usándolo para liberar un vendaval que estrelló a gran número de murciélagos. Sin dudarlo, entró al calabozo, salvando las espaldas del híbrido de fuego en su camino hacia Beowolfmon y un apurado Mercurimon.

—Myotismon, vas a pagar por haberte llevado a Leire —rugió Aldamon, logrando alcanzar al híbrido de la luz.

—Sal de aquí, Mercurimon —susurró la híbrida al guerrero del metal.

—Malditos niñatos… ¿Cómo podéis seguir en pie? —reclamó el vampiro.

—Nos has subestimado —rió Aldamon —. Beowolfmon, JetSilphymon, a por él. ¡Destructor solar!

—¡Ultra turbulencia!

—¡Cazador helado! —la combinación de los tres ataques impactó de lleno contra Myotismon, lanzándolo contra una pared —. Será mejor aprovechar.

—No escaparéis…

—Olvídalo, Myotismon, ya molestas. ¡Destructor solar!

En el último segundo, Myotismon se convirtió en una nube de murciélagos, desvaneciéndose del lugar. Un vistazo rápido a todo el lugar les sirvió a los tres digimons para confirmar la desaparición completa del vampiro. Sin dudarlo, echaron a correr hacia la salida. Aldamon sonrió aliviado al no encontrar a ninguno de sus compañeros allí, ni aquella D'Arcmon con la que se había cruzado al regresar al combate.


	49. 48 - Vuelta al mundo humano

¡Buenos y calurosos días a todos! Espero que a nadie le haya dado un patatús por haberse pasado más tiempo de la cuenta bajo el sol, porque aquí os llega un nuevo capítulo para despistar la mente del bochorno del verano.

Como siempre, recordad que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily o a mí, que nosotras sólo hemos sacado de la chistera la locura y a cuatro o cinco personajes nada más. También deciros que si alguien quiere hacerle alguna pregunta a Lily, es libre de hacerla, pero os aviso que trabaja y por ello quizás os tarda una eternidad en responder (pero lo hará).

Y por último, agradecer a todos los muditos que aparecéis espontáneamente en algún capítulo, seguimos diciendo que no mordemos ni matamos a nadie por comentar, simplemente advertimos que la educación está por encima de todo y que las cosas se pueden hablar de forma civilizada. Recordad: las palabras son armas de doble filo.

Dicho todo lo que se tenia que decir, me vuelvo al frescor de mi cueva hasta nuevo aviso. ¡Haced caso a los socorristas en playas y piscinas y todos seremos felices!

* * *

 **Capítulo 48: Vuelta al mundo humano**

Aelita dio una voltereta en el aire, esquivando a su clon. La actuación de los enemigos le había dejado clara a la chica que aquella torre debía ser muy importante para Xana-Lucemon como para hacer que fuesen tan insistentes hasta el punto de retenerla con una ráfaga de campos de energía que le impedían darle la espalda para volar hacia la torre.

Cansada de volar, se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo, esperando que su versión oscura la siguiese y acabase estrellándose cuando ella cambiara su posición y continuase volando a ras del suelo varios segundos. El cansancio creció en ella al ver la lucha de los demás, llenas de fallos en los movimientos por el cansancio que también cargaban. Sólo la pelea contra Duskmon parecía no disminuir.

Una explosión procedente del castillo atrajo las miradas de todos, tanto Guardianes como clones. Antes de que nadie pudiese evitarlo, Aelita echó a correr hacia la torre, atravesando su pared sin recibir ningún ataque.

—Demonios —gruñó Duskmon al percatarse de la acción de la pelirrosa. Empezó a alzar la mano para dar la orden de retirada, pero un golpe le obligó a cambiar su posición.

—¿A dónde miras? ¡Fuego negro! —atacó el guerrero de la oscuridad.

Tras él, la del agua se preparó para lanzar su ancla, pero un enorme cuerpo arrolló al clon oscuro.

—¿Aún estáis así? —preguntó William, saltando del hombro de Coredramon.

—Creía que la diversión habría acabado, pero al parecer no ha sido así… Vamos, Kyubimon, aquella bruja de allí nos debe una todavía —dijo Yumi señalando a su clon.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —preguntó Mercurimon a los nuevos híbridos.

—¿Y ésa? —señaló la del agua a D'Arcmon, cargando con BlackGatomon.

—¡Resulta que Leire también tiene un dispositivo y que Tailmon es su compañera! —dijo Neila.

—¿Y dónde está Leire? —preguntó Sissi.

—No puede ser… —susurró la chica, palideciendo visiblemente.

Vigilando no ser atacados, más de uno volteó la cabeza intentando dar con la figura de la chica. Pocos minutos después, Neila suspiró aliviada al ver a los tres híbridos saliendo del castillo, Leire sobre el de fuego.

—¿Aún así? —preguntó con algo de molestia Aldamon, asegurándose el agarre de Leire a su espalda. Por detrás, Beowolfmon y JetSilphymon murmuraban a cierta distancia.

—Aunque queramos, no podemos librarnos de ellos —declaró Jeremy, señalando hacia la torre desactivada —. Seguro que han perdido energía y están en problemas, ¡pero siguen aquí!

—Entonces eliminémoslos —dijo —. No te sueltes, Leire.

—Entendido.

...

Gatomon se mordía las garras con preocupación. La torre llevaba rato desactivada, pero la batalla seguía en movimiento y a cada minuto, la resistencia de los chicos y los digimons menguaba.

—Algo no va bien —dijo.

—No te preocupes, seguro que pronto lograrán escapar —dijo Lopmon.

—Los clones nunca se cansan —empezó a decir BlackAllymon —. O, al menos por experiencia propia, puedo decir que la energía se mantiene al mismo nivel todo el tiempo.

—Pero con una torre desactivada… —dijo Patamon.

—Influye bien poco —negó BlackTamekimon —. Su desconexión tiene más efecto sobre los digimons poseídos.

—Así pues, Xana-Lucemon pretende agotarlos a todos… Hay que ayudarles.

—También podemos huir —dijo el digimon encapuchado.

—¿Cómo? ¡Están agotados y sus rivales a duras penas han sudado!

—Dejadlo en mis garras —dijo arremangándose un poco la tela y mostrando ambas garras plateadas —. Vosotros regresad de vuelta al mundo humano —dijo abriendo un nuevo vórtice a su lado.

—¿Crees que me vas a engañar?

—Puedo hacer aparecer un vórtice a tus pies o mover el que cree a donde quiera, Gatomon. Es decisión tuya cómo vas a caer, si de pie o de cabeza, aunque acabes posando los pies como buena gata —rió.

A regañadientes, Gatomon aceptó las palabras del digimon y caminó hacia el vórtice. Bokomon y Neemon la siguieron lentamente.

—Una cosa —pidió cuando Patamon estaba entrando —. Subid a la planta superior y comprobad que no haya nadie.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lopmon.

—No hay tiempo para que haga regresar a humanos y pequeños digimons. Así que van a aparecer tal y como están ahora —explicó —. Os doy tres minutos.

—¿Y si hay gente? —preguntó BlackTamekimon.

—Decídselo a mi hermana. Ella se ocupará de todo.

—Más te vale traer a todos a la Tierra o te buscaré y te eliminaré —señaló BlackAllymon.

—No hará falta que me ataques —rió.

...

Duskmon no podía dar la retirada de ninguna forma. Pelear contra cuatro híbridos estaba empezando a hacer mella en su resistencia. Y el hecho de que hubiese un nuevo digimon luchando contra el clon del fuego le hacía temer que venciesen a aquel ser y, por ello, el auténtico heredero del fuego se uniese a sus compañeros en esa pelea.

—¡Anclaje de Blitz!

—¡Cuchilla de viento!

—¡Fuego negro!

—¡Misiles de luz!

—Malditos elegidos… ¡Mirada mortal!

Con algo de dificultad, los cuatro saltaron a tiempo para esquivar el ataque, que alzó una gran nube de polvo. Con ambas espadas cruzadas ante él, Duskmon esperó el golpe del primero de los cuatro, seguro de que aprovecharían la poca visibilidad para lanzarse al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con sus armas. Sin embargo, los segundos pasaron, bajando el polvo y haciendo ver al ser corrupto que, a demás de no acercarse nadie, todo ruido había desaparecido.

Ante él, todos los clones buscaban alrededor, ligeramente confundidos. No había ni rastro de humanos o digimons. Ni siquiera un signo de huida: aunque hubiesen dedigievolucionado para no llamar tanto la atención, como podría haber sido el caso de Coredramon, tampoco había ninguna señal que indicase por dónde estaban marchando.

—Vámonos —se rindió Duskmon, dando media vuelta y caminando de vuelta al castillo.

...

Aldamon permaneció quieto en posición de golpear con los puños varios segundos más. Ante él no se encontraba su clon, sino Sissi, con ambos látigos listos para chascarlos contra él con confusión en el rostro también.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ulrich.

—¡Will! —chilló Coredramon —. ¡No aguanto más!

—¡Perdón! —exclamó apartándose y permitiendo a Coredramon bajar la pata en lo que pretendía ser un pisotón.

—¿Dónde está Duskmon? —preguntó Beowolfmon.

—Ni idea, pero esto es la fábrica —dijo Odd.

—¿Y cómo hemos llegado aquí? —preguntó la sirena.

—¿Cuándo ha habido un cambio de sexo aquí? —preguntó Aldamon, caminando hasta los cuatro híbridos.

—¿Cambio de sexo? —preguntó extrañada.

—Qué raros son los espíritus de la oscuridad…

—Y qué ciegos los del fuego —declaró la voz del híbrido oscuro.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Dos guerreros oscuros?

—¡Soy la guerrera del agua! —protestó la del ancla, lanzándosela a los pies.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —el grito de Bokomon hizo que todo aquel con arma la alzase y mirase alrededor —. ¡REICHMON Y MERMAIMON! —exclamó, tirando al suelo a más de uno.

—Menudo terremoto —rió Patamon al ver vibrar el suelo por la caída de los más grandes.

—Oye, Bokomon, no nos des esos sustos —pidió Jeremy.

—Cierto, aún se caerá este lugar tan destartalado —rió el encapuchado, sobre una viga alta.

—Oye, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado? —le pidió saber Yumi.

—Os he traído de vuelta —respondió con calma.

—¡Imposible! ¡No he visto ningún vórtice! —exclamó MetalKabuterimon.

—Hasta los más pequeños pueden tener un gran poder oculto —respondió saltando al suelo y caminando hasta Gatomon —. Como puedes ver, he cumplido con mi palabra de traerles.

—Sí, puedo verlo —asintió.

—Bokomon, por favor, cálmate —pidió JetSilphymon al cerdito blanco, que no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de los dos nuevos híbridos.

—¡Ay, qué felicidad! —exclamó.

—¿Me estás diciendo entonces que Koichi no se ha convertido en chica? —señaló Aldamon. Leire escapó de su espalda milésimas de segundo antes que el ancla de la sirena golpease la cabeza del de fuego —. ¡AY!

—¿Desde cuándo una sirena es un ser oscuro? —preguntó Mermaimon.

—Pero es que eres negra… ¿Quién no se confunde con eso? —intentó defenderse.

—¿Acaso tú o mi hermano os habéis vuelto tías al hacer una doble digievolución? —preguntó Reichmon —. O Jet, ¿se ha vuelto tío?

—La verdad, sus golpes no son caricias femeninas… Es todo un machote en… —el molinillo también impactó sobre él —. ¡EH!

—Venga, no las provoques —alzó ambas manos Beowolfmon —. Sabes que, como se unan, te vencen sin pestañear.

—¡Chicos! —una voz cantarina llamó la atención y heló la sangre de todos segundos antes de descubrir a la segunda encapuchada a la salida de la fábrica —. Si seguís más tiempo así, con esas pintas, sospecharán, ¿sabéis?

—Es verdad, deberíamos volver a Kadic —dijo Neila.

—Vamos —asintió Gigasmon.

Con suspiros agotados, el grupo dedigievolucionó, los digimons regresaron a los D-Tectors, salvo Tailmon y BlackGatomon, y arrastraron los pies hacia la salida. Aun con el cansancio, las conversaciones no tardaron en surgir en intentos de animar al grupo y hacer más llevadero el regreso a Kadic. La presencia de dos agentes de policía en el puente hacia la fábrica, directos hacia ellos, hizo saltar las alarmas a Jeremy, que dio media vuelta y empezó a empujar al grupo.

—¡A esconderse! —exclamó.

—Ju, ju… Esto será divertido —rió la encapuchada sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Ven aquí o nos pillarán! —la llamó Teppei.

—¡Que no puedes enfrentarte a dos policías! —añadió Katsuharu.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién me ha de pillar? —preguntó al inicio del puente hablando casi a gritos.

—Ya la hemos liado —negó William.

—Se acabó, van a venir corriendo y nos van a echar una bronca monumental… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Pero por qué os entretenéis tanto? —volvió a preguntar la digimon, caminando como si nada por el exterior y aún con su voz demasiado alta para el gusto de todo.

—¿En serio se le ha ido la cabeza? —preguntó Odd.

—Madre mía —murmuró el de garras plateadas, pasando junto a ellos y siguiendo a la otra.

Con temor, Jeremy volvió a asomarse para ver a la extraña pareja de encapuchados caminando como si nada por el puente, la primera dando vueltas sobre sí misma como si estuviese danzando. Los guardias, por su parte, permanecieron inmóviles.

—Oye, eso no es posible —señaló Sissi.

—Es verdad, ese tío lleva con el brazo ahí arriba demasiado tiempo —dijo Odd —. ¿Acaso son estatuas realistas?

—¡Eo! ¿Queréis venir ya? Van a acabar con dolor muscular si os entretenéis tanto —gesticuló excesivamente la digimon.

—Está loca… —susurró Tommy.

—Si nos pillan, no volveremos a ver la luz del sol —dramatizó JP.

—No seas burro, sólo nos regañarán y nos vigilarán el lugar —le dijo Koichi.

—Pero bueno, ¿cuánto vais a hacerme esperar? ¡Que el tiempo pasa! —volvió a chillar la encapuchada —. ¡O venís o estos señores vuelven a caminar!

Poco a poco, aún con cierto temor, el grupo empezó a moverse hacia el puente. Ninguno de los dos policías pareció inmutarse ante la presencia de estudiantes en aquel lugar inadecuado. Algo más decididos, corrieron hasta la tapa de alcantarilla, entreteniéndose algunos para pasar una mano ante los rostros petrificados de aquellos dos agentes.

—¿Qué les ha pasado? —preguntó Aelita.

—¿Será cosa de XANA? —preguntó Yumi.

—¡Eh! No le otorguéis ningún mérito a ese tipo —protestó con enojo la digimon, cruzándose de brazos y revelando una garra dorada bajo la tela.

—Pues si XANA no ha sido, ¿quién? —quiso saber Kouji.

—Servidora, por supuesto.

—¿Tú? —preguntaron todos.

—Deberíais agradecérselo —señaló el de los vórtices espaciales.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de pronto, sobresaltando a todos —. Será mejor que los digimons no se queden aquí. He oído a estos señores decir algo sobre un robo o algo así y por eso están controlando este lugar.

—Habréis de ir a la Ermita —declaró Jeremy.

—Y vosotros a ese centro en el que vivís —señaló el otro.

—Cada minuto cuenta —añadió la digimon.

Consultando el reloj, el grupo se agachó junto a la trampilla y empezaron a bajar. La última en hacerlo fue aquella digimon que, en cuanto cerró la trampilla, hizo un gesto para que todos se alejasen en silencio, aunque era evidente que algún curioso se quedaría atrás. Un pequeño brillo perduró ante ella unos segundos, los justos para volver a escuchar la conversación de los dos policías por encima de sus cabezas. Con cuidado, bajó los peldaños y se unió a los que miraban confundidos.

—Venga, venga, que aunque ellos ya han mirado aquí, aún pueden volver a hacerlo —rió suave.


	50. 49 - Secretos y reencuentros

¡Buenas a todos! ¿Qué tal? Yo ando hoy chafada por el calor, sin ganas de mucho.

Así que seré breve. Como siempre, recordad que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily o a mí, que los personajes originales se cuentan con las manos y que si alguien reconoce a alguno de esos personajes, estamos abiertas a escuchar la idea que tenía sobre ellos.

También repito que nos gustan los reviews y que los respondemos lo más rápidamente posible teniendo en cuenta nuestras agendas personales. Agradecemos todas y cada una de las muestras de apoyo, incluso las críticas constructivas. Abstenerse de perder el tiempo todo aquel que no tenga nada interesante que comentar, incluso de seguir más allá de estas líneas si creéis que esta locura merece una hoguera. Por vuestro bien, simplemente.

Y ahora, antes de que el calor me convierta en charco de agua, os dejo leer el capítulo de hoy. Para aquellos que ya conocéis la historia, os aviso que hay un pequeño cambio que esperamos que os guste. ¡A disfrutarlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 49: Secretos y reencuentros**

Leire y Neila caminaban en silencio por aquellos extraños caminos con las diferentes conversaciones fluyendo alrededor. Prácticamente ante ellas, Gatomon había atrapado por las colas a Tailmon y a BlackGatomon y las sermoneaba con una fiereza que, aunque preocupaba bastante, provocaba risas en Patamon y Lopmon. Algo más adelantados, Takuya seguía recibiendo gritos de Chiaki y respuestas algo más relajadas de Koichi. Jeremy debatía con Aelita a poca distancia sobre temas que ninguna de las dos entendía. Kouji y Zoe se habían rezagado y cuchicheaban, sonando de tanto en tanto alguna risilla que provocaba que girase alguna cabeza para mirarles extrañados.

—Ya estamos en Kadic —suspiró Sissi —. Más le vale a Herb no aparecer hasta mañana, porque no sé qué puede pasar…

—Pues te lo vas a encontrar en el comedor —dijo Odd.

—¿En serio ya estás pensando en llenar tu estómago? —preguntó la chica.

—Nos vamos a la Ermita —dijo Bokomon.

—Tened cuidado todos —pidió Patamon.

—Os avisaremos si ocurre algo —añadió Lopmon antes de rodear con una de sus orejas a Gatomon —. Tú te vienes un ratito hasta que te calmes.

—¡Soy la mascota de Kadic!

—Y como tal, deberías maullar tranquila, no gritar enfurecida —comentó —. Patamon, ayúdame.

—Voy —rió.

—Os recomiendo que ocultéis a las digimons en el D-Tector como hemos hecho nosotros antes —indicó Jeremy a las dos nuevas.

—¿Se puede hacer? —preguntó Leire.

—Simplemente, enfocad el dispositivo hacia ellas y entrarán —explicó Emily. Ambas hicieron como les dijeron y las dos gatas desaparecieron.

—¿Y ahora?

—Estoy aquí —sonó la voz de BlackGatomon.

—Esto está guay —añadió la de Tailmon —. Con mucho espacio.

—En los D-Tectors —señaló Aelita, haciendo que las miradas de ambas se posaran en las pequeñas pantallas —. Así, nadie las descubrirá.

—Bueno, todo arreglado, ¿vamos ya? —preguntó JP.

—Sí —asintió Takuya —. ¿Qué haréis vosotros dos?

—¿Dónde se han metido ese par? —preguntó Jeremy. Todos buscaron alrededor rápidamente, no dando con absolutamente nadie a la vista.

—¿Habrán seguido a Bokomon y los demás? —preguntó Tommy.

—Quizás… Aunque hubiese preferido tenerlos un poco más delante —dijo el informático —. Me habría gustado hacerle algunas preguntas a ese par, especialmente al digimon que abrió el vórtice.

—¿Crees que cooperaría con nosotros? —preguntó Aelita.

—Me encantaría que fuese un aliado —aseguró —. Patamon dijo que Agumon y los demás se habían quedado en el Digimundo en busca de la localización de las torres. Estaría bien que ese digimon de los vórtices nos pudiese llevar al Digimundo, dejarnos al lado de una torre, apareceríamos por sorpresa y desbarataríamos los planes de Xana-Lucemon.

—También estaría genial tenerlos para librarnos del castigo que nos van a poner como no salgamos de este bosque —señaló Aelita.

—Pues será mejor correr —propuso Koichi.

Agitados, con las ropas arrugadas y algo sucias, el grupo llegó al límite de los árboles. Con cierta dificultad, más de uno empezó a tirar de las prendas, intentando limpiarlas o alisarlas.

—Vale, a fingir que no ha pasado nada —dijo Jeremy.

—¿Y si alguien pregunta qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó con nerviosismo Emily.

—¡Digamos que la mascota se ha perdido! —propuso Aelita —. Al fin y al cabo, Gatomon ha sido arrastrada a la Ermita —dijo —. Usémoslo como excusa…

—¿Y no sospecharán que estemos nosotras dos con vosotros? —preguntó Neila.

—Pues…

—Decid que habéis visto a la gata y que, al oírnos buscándola, habéis venido a avisarnos —improvisó Zoe.

—Está bien —asintieron ambas hermanas.

—Bien, ahora que no pasa nadie —susurró Kouji —. Procurad no llamar la atención.

—¡LEIRE! ¡NEILA! —los gritos provocaron escalofríos en absolutamente todos los allí presentes, paralizándolos en su intento de abandonar los árboles —. ¡Al fin os encuentro!

—Arya… —susurró Leire.

—Llevo buscándoos toda la tarde. ¿Dónde estabais? —preguntó la chica.

—Ah, bueno… es que ellos buscaban a la mascota —dijo Neila señalando al grupo con una mano —. Y la hemos visto en uno de los tejados, así que hemos ido a avisarles.

—Pues parece que habéis estado tiradas en mitad del bosque…

—Ya, bueno, no conocemos el lugar como ellos —rió nerviosa Leire —. Así que he tropezado y la he arrastrado conmigo.

—Sí, ya le dije que con esas botas era una locura adentrarse por aquí —dijo Neila, situándose a un lado de su prima y tomándola del brazo —. Ahora que les hemos avisado, mejor darnos una ducha, ¿no?

—Sí. Estoy hecha un asco —asintió Leire, pasando al otro lado y echando a andar —. Espero que la gatita siga allí arriba —añadió mirando al grupo.

Algunos, algo atontados, despidieron con la mano al trío en el máximo de los silencios. Nadie se movió hasta que desaparecieron de vista y la luz cada vez más menguante les obligó a caminar de nuevo.

—Nosotros también deberíamos ducharnos —dijo Tommy.

—¿Por? —preguntó Odd.

—Una cosa es que nos pillen saliendo del bosque después de toda la tarde fuera y otra que, a demás de eso, estemos sucios de los pies a la cabeza —respondió Sissi —. Es evidente que hemos tramado algo demasiado gordo.

—Pero la excusa de buscar a Gatomon…

—Sigue sin estar aquí, así que no sabemos cuánto nos puede aguantar… Y vamos muy sudados —suspiró Katsuharu.

—Nosotros marchamos a casa pues —dijo Yumi tirando del cuello de las camisas de los gemelos —. Mañana vendremos a desayunar y hablaremos sobre qué podemos hacer ahora que ha aparecido ese digimon capaz de abrir vórtices dimensionales.

...

Arya esperó sentada en una de las camas de sus primas a que regresaran de la ducha. Tomaron el neceser que compartían, los albornoces y con un "no tardamos", la dejaron sola en el silencio de la habitación. Al regresar, ambas volvían en silencio y con el semblante serio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No, nada… —respondió Neila, algo evasiva.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Prometes que no dirás nada a nadie de lo que te contemos? —preguntó Leire.

—Sí, claro. Os lo prometo.

—¡Leire! —siseó Neila.

—¿Recuerdas los monstruos que han estado apareciendo en Kadic? —preguntó la chica, ignorando la advertencia de su hermana.

—Sí…

—En realidad, se llaman digimons —dijo. Tras ella, Neila resopló —. Son criaturas con voluntad propia que no se mueven controladas por ningún humano.

—Pero… respondían a las señas de los humanos —dijo Arya.

—Trabajan juntos, por lo que es como cuando hacemos un trabajo, que alguien le pide a otro alguien que haga algo que el primero no puede —negó Leire —. Escucha, después de que regresaras por la llamada, Neila y yo seguimos caminando por el bosque un rato más. Entonces, apareció un digimon de los malos y me secuestró.

—¿Que uno de esos monstruos se te ha llevado? —preguntó sorprendida la chica.

—Sí, pero por suerte, los otros han venido a buscarme.

—¿Quiénes?

—Los que tienen humanos en su grupo —dijo Neila, sentándose en su cama y pasándose una toalla por el pelo —. Esos son los buenos.

—¿No se supone que todo eso era un secreto? —preguntó una voz salida de la nada.

—Muy bonito, hermanita, ¿algo más que decir? —regañó una segunda voz.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —se sobresaltó Arya.

—Ahora ya sí que es imposible ocultarlo más —suspiró Neila sacando su D-Tector de entre la ropa que había cargado —. Ya que habéis hablado, sería bueno que os presentéis a Arya y no le hagáis pensar en fantasmas…

...

La luna estaba alzándose cuando el primero de los encapuchados decidió abandonar el árbol en el que se encontraban, saltando ágilmente de rama en rama. Su compañera no tardó en seguirlo, algo más lenta.

—Tengo frío. ¿Vamos al fin a la casita? —preguntó la de detrás.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Están los demás allí.

—¿Y qué?

—Nos quitarán la capucha en cualquier momento.

—Nos la quitaremos en cualquier momento nosotros mismos. No es excusa.

—Nadie nos reconoce —dijo, deteniéndose en una rama y permitiendo a la otra alcanzarle.

—¿Y estás molesto por ello?

—No —negó —. Pero recuerda qué dijo una vez papá.

—Que es más seguro para nosotros que nadie sepa quiénes somos o qué podemos hacer…

—¿Recuerdas el por qué?

—No —negó pensativa —. ¿Tú sí?

—Sí —asintió —. Y precisamente por ello, prefiero que sigamos lejos de ellos un poco más.

—¡Estoy cansada de esto! ¡Quiero ir con ellos!

—Yo también quiero ir, pero ya te he dicho que no podemos —dijo —. No es seguro.

—¡Son ellos! ¿Qué peligro puede haber? —protestó dando media vuelta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Estoy enojada. Voy al edificio en el que están ellos.

—No seas loca…

—Si quieres, puedes venir y ayudarme —dijo.

—¿Vas a hacer una de las tuyas?

—No me creo que no sepan quiénes somos —declaró preparándose para saltar —. Así que pienso verlo con mis propios ojos.

—No pienso colaborar en lo que sea que trames… En serio, me llevas por el mal camino.

—Mi hermanito, el santurrón —rió saltando a otra rama —. ¡No me llores cuando te arrepientas!

—Dudo que lo haga —se encogió de hombros.

...

Takuya no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Fastidiado, cogió el despertador y miró la hora por enésima vez esa noche y murmurando lo más bajo que pudo cuando descubrió que, desde la primera vez, sólo había pasado media hora.

—Esto es demasiado —susurró tomando el D-Tector y mirando la pantalla. Ningún digimon apareció en ella —. Mejor dar una vuelta —decidió.

Con cuidado de no despertar a William, se puso las bambas, cogió una chaqueta y salió del cuarto, vigilando a un lado y a otro para no toparse con Jim. Agradecido por la suerte de no contar con el vigilante, echó a correr hacia arriba, en busca de una ventana para salir al tejado. Aunque le sorprendió ver una abierta, no se imaginó que alguien se le había adelantado en su aventura a lo más alto del edificio.

—¡Qué susto! —oyó el susurro a su espalda.

—¿Leire? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañado.

—Algo me dice que ninguno de los dos puede dormir —rió.

—Bueno, es normal para ti… Te han secuestrado, te han llevado a otro mundo, has descubierto que tienes una compañera digimon que, a demás, es la mitad de tu alma… Muchas cosas en una sola tarde —dijo sentándose junto a ella y alzando la vista al cielo.

—Sí, muchas cosas —asintió imitándole —. Oye…

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es una tontería.

—Sé que hemos empezado con mal pie, pero se puede empezar de cero —dijo mirándola de reojo —. Y como eres nueva en el tema de los digimons, no te cortes en preguntarnos a cualquiera sobre tus dudas.

—No, no… —dijo rápidamente —. Bueno… quería preguntarte por ese collar que tienes.

—¿Eh? ¿Esto? —preguntó tirando de la cadena —. Es algo que tengo desde parvulario. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ah, no… Me ha llamado la atención —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Ya, porque es raro que un chico tenga algo así, ¿no? —preguntó tirando hasta que el dije de la salamandra estuvo en su mano —. Es un amuleto. Trae buena suerte.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó —. Yo también tengo uno, aunque ni por asomo es tan bonito.

—Seguro que no es cierto —rió Takuya.

—Sí, mira —dijo sacando de su bolsillo una cuerda con un dije de cerámica al final.

—Un ángel muy curioso —señaló Takuya.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es un ángel? —preguntó la chica.

—Se ve claramente. Eso son las alas, dobladas hacia dentro. Aquí la cabeza… Esto los pies…

—¿Tan claro es? —preguntó dándole la vuelta y dejando ver una pequeña muesca en la parte trasera.

—Eso… —los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par, tomando el objeto entre las manos y alternando la mirada de él a la chica —. ¡No fastidies! —gritó señalando el dije con una mano temblorosa —. ¿En serio eres… esa niña de coletitas de la casa de al lado?

—¡Lo sabía! —señaló feliz ella. Casi al instante, Takuya se le abalanzó en un abrazo que la tumbó en el tejado.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te largaste de Japón y jamás me llamaste!

—Perdí tu dirección —dijo avergonzada —. Y como no íbamos a regresar, decidí esperar al día en que pudiese viajar por mi cuenta, sin mis padres.

—Madre mía… Y pensar que, en vez de un reencuentro alegre, vamos y nos ponemos a discutir…

—La verdad, cuando llegamos a Kadic, nunca imaginé que ese chico tirado en el suelo podría tener tanto carácter…

—Por favor, no me recuerdes ese día —pidió, aún más avergonzado —. Bastante se burlaron de mí…

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que, si tú eres como nosotros, medio humana y medio digimon, también tendrás recuerdos repentinos —dijo mirándose las manos —. Digamos que usaron el hecho de que llegasteis vosotras para ridiculizarme con cosas como "cuando hables con ellas, serás el chico que se desmayó" —dijo.

—No me hubiese burlado por ello.

—Ah, eso era una excusa… También me estaban picando por mi recuerdo, que…

—¿Qué?

—¡Gatomon lo sabía! —exclamó de pronto poniéndose en pie —. Maldita sea mil y una veces…

—Oye, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Ah, bueno… —dijo bajando la voz y desviando la mirada. Leire se echó a reír.

—Sigues siendo el mismo chico loco de cuando nos conocimos —dijo —. Me llenaste de barro, ¿recuerdas?

—Te pusiste como un basilisco —dijo antes de sonreír —. Igual que ahora.

—Quién iba a pensar que acabaríamos siendo amigos… Y que ahora pasaría lo mismo.

—Sí… Quién lo diría —aceptó.

—Echaba de menos tus tonterías —confesó Leire.

—Y yo tu aire marimandón, siempre queriéndolo todo perfectamente ordenado —rió.

—Admite que las cosas ordenadas están mejor —dijo antes de reír ella también —. Creo que será mejor regresar a las habitaciones.

—Cierto. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede aparecer Jim por los pasillos listo para castigarnos…


	51. 50 - Bromas pesadas, burlas y risas

¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta por el capítulo nº 50! -por favor, aplaudid con fuerza, que yo sola no puedo-

Como quien no quiere la cosa, la historia ha llegado a los cincuenta capítulos, aunque aún le quedan varios capítulos para alcanzar el ritmo que tenía en su versión antigua (tranquilos todos, también montaré fiesta cuando llegue ese momento). Así que tomad cada uno un vaso de plástico y brindemos por otro gran puñado de capítulos más (ya os digo yo que 50 más de sobras que los hay... pero vamos que si sobran...).

Antes de que empecéis a leer, os recuerdo como siempre que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier pertenecen a dos compañias lo suficientemente grandes como para que raf-lily y yo no tengamos autoría en más allá de unos pocos personajes y la idea principal de esta locura. Asimismo, repito que un review en esta época del año es como un baño refrescante y que quien quiera lanzar medusas más le vale no quejarse si se las devolvemos a raquetazos. Aunque si no lo dejáis, al menos agradecemos vuestro tiempo leyéndonos y esperamos que cuando esta locura llegue al fin, os haya gustado todo el camino.

Así que ahora ya, sin nada más que decir, os dejamos con el capítulo para que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 50: Bromas pesadas, burlas y risas**

Botes de cera y un trapo era todo cuanto cargaba por los pasillos de Kadic. Su risa, ahogada, apenas era oída al amortiguarla contra su brazo. Le había costado toda la noche preparar todo sin ser descubierta. Poco a poco, su travesura llenó el centro por completo antes de que el sol se alzase en el horizonte. Tiró todo al primer contenedor y recorrió todos los pasillos una vez más, asegurando la posición de las colchonetas que había tenido que arrastrar ella sola desde el gimnasio.

—¿No te parece excesivo? —la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, aunque la reconoció al instante y siguió a la suya.

—Quizás son demasiadas colchonetas… No debí tomar las de yoga ni los colchones viejos —respondió pensativa.

—Hablaba de la cera.

—No hay peligro —dijo —. Seguro que no pasa nada.

—Eres un desastre, hermanita… Normal que siempre acabásemos mal…

—Para una vez que funcionará perfectamente y sin papá haciendo trampas, déjame disfrutar de la fiesta —protestó con los brazos en jarra.

—¿Has acabado ya? Quiero dormir.

—Haberlo hecho. No soy una digimon indefensa —respondió.

—No te enteras de nada…

Pocas horas más tarde, los despertadores empezaron a sonar por todo el edificio de dormitorios. Algunos eran parados casi al instante; otros seguían haciendo ruido, mostrando el poco entusiasmo de los adolescentes para ir a clase.

—Ya es de día —dijo Ulrich, escondiéndose aún más bajo las sábanas tras parar el despertador —. Estaba demasiado bien durmiendo…

—¿A qué día estamos? —preguntó Odd, apareciendo entre las sábanas.

—Viernes…

—¡Tortitas con sirope! —chilló levantándose de un salto —. Si no salgo ya, no podré pillar ración doble —dijo rebuscando su ropa a toda prisa —. Ulrich, se siente, pero hoy no me pidas que te espere. Tengo una cita con el desa… ¡AAAAAH! ¡ULRICH, SOCORRO!

—¿Odd? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ulrich, enredándose en las sábanas y cayendo al suelo ante el grito del rubio.

Varias puertas más fueron abiertas, acompañándolas de gritos de sorpresa y golpes por todo el pasillo que obligaron a Ulrich a asomarse para ver un espectáculo increíble. Todos sus compañeros resbalaban por el suelo, algunos apoyados en la pared y mirando con temor al suelo.

—¿A QUÉ VIENE TANTO JALEO DE BUENA MAÑANA? —exclamó Jim, abriendo la puerta y asomándose. Gritos femeninos llegaron hasta ellos altos y claros, haciendo que el profesor pusiera un pie fuera del dormitorio —. ¿Qué ha…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sin poder evitarlo, Jim resbaló y empezó a patinar sin control directo a una pared. Aunque Ulrich quería ir a ver qué ocurría, decidió permanecer en el quicio de la puerta, inclinándose hacia delante para intentar ver cómo se encontraba el profesor. Como si nada, Tommy pasó patinando en perfecto equilibrio hasta llegar al adulto, igual que Odd, aunque el rubio lo hizo de rodillas aprovechando que resbalaba.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el samurai.

—Perritos… muchos perritos… —oyó decir al profesor.

—¡No le eches la culpa a Kiwi! ¿Desde cuándo los perros enceran suelos y ponen colchonetas en las paredes? —protestó Odd.

—¿Colchonetas? —preguntó Jeremy, desde su puerta.

—Sí, mira, ahí también hay —señaló Teruo, asomado junto a él.

—¿Pero qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí? —preguntó Takuya, apoyando con cuidado un pie. Aun así, el fuerte encerado lo llevó a resbalar y caer de culo al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó William.

—No…

—¿Y cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —preguntó Teppei.

—Si patináis, lo lograréis —dijo Tommy, pasando como si nada.

Las voces de las chicas, algunas protestando y otras llorando, indicaron al grupo que también ellas debían estar sufriendo un encerado demasiado fuerte en su pasillo. Sólo el ruido de pasos por las escaleras indicó que alguien había logrado salir de la trampa.

—¿Quién es el genio que ha hecho esta broma sin que nadie lo pillase? —preguntó Odd, sentado en el suelo y empujándose para desplazarse por el pasillo.

—¡¿Quién es el gracioso que ha encerado el pasillo?! —rugió Sissi, apareciendo a la entrada del pasillo a sus dormitorios a la pata coja —. ¡¿Sabéis lo peligroso que…?!

—¡No entres! —chilló Odd, pero la chica ya había puesto un pie en el suelo encerado y se deslizaba peligrosamente. Con dificultad, resbaló en el suelo hasta quedar en línea con ella para frenarla, aunque sólo logró que los dos se quedasen tirados en el pasillo.

—¡Ay, ay, ay…! Maldita sea…

—Dime al menos que no te has vuelto a golpear —pidió Odd.

—¡Wah! Perdón, Odd —dijo intentando levantarse sin éxito. Todos sus intentos la hacían resbalar y caer de nuevo encima del rubio.

—¿Os ayudo, parejita? —preguntó Tommy, riendo alrededor de ellos.

—¡No hace falta! —dijo rápidamente la morena, pero volvió a caer.

—Déjame hacer a mí —pidió Odd, cogiéndola por la cintura y volteándose para quitársela de encima —. Yo te sujeto y tú te vas levantando… Y luego me ayudas a mí.

—Vale…

—¿Aquí también? —preguntó Zoe.

—Y con una baja —señaló JP.

—Suerte de las colchonetas —dijo la chica —. A mí me ha frenado una cuando he ido a ayudar a Sissi.

—Por eso creo que será mejor que vayamos resbalando el culo para movernos —dijo Takuya, empujándose con los pies contra la pared —. Desde el suelo, no te caes.

—Mejor no te impulses con demasiada fuerza o sí caerás —rió otra voz femenina.

—¡Leire! —exclamó, intentando levantarse y cayendo bruscamente de espaldas —. Ay… eso ha dolido…

—Quédate ahí, bobo —rieron las dos a la entrada.

—¿Se os han pegado las sábanas a todos o qué? —apareció Yumi.

—O nosotros nos hemos levantado demasiado pronto —observó Koichi.

—Buenos días —saludó Zoe intentando avanzar a pasitos cortos para no resbalar hacia ellos.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Kouji acercándose a ella, pero un bulto en chándal se interpuso entre ambos —. ¿QUÉ HACE JIM ASÍ?

—Perritos…

—El pobre se ha golpeado demasiado fuerte y ni la colchoneta le ha ayudado —dijo Katsuharu, tanteando el suelo en busca de zonas sin cera.

—¿Por qué sigue echándole las culpas a Kiwi? ¡Ni un perro ni ningún animal cuadrúpedo podría hacer esto! —gritó Odd, aún con Sissi en el suelo.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí tirados vosotros dos? —preguntó Yumi con diversión.

—Yo lo he intentado —señaló Tommy —. Pero la parejita prefiere hacerlo sola.

—No es por gusto, sino por seguridad —dijo la morena, desviando la mirada.

—Mejor os ayudo —rió la morena dejando la mochila y apoyando un pie en el suelo.

—Ten cuidado —pidió Koichi mientras Kouji tendía la mano a Zoe y a Leire para ponerlas en suelo seguro.

—¡¿ES QUE NADIE TRAE UNA MALDITA CUERDA PARA SACARNOS DE AQUÍ?! —sonó de pronto.

—Ese potencial de voz… —empezó JP.

—Es Chiaki —suspiró Teruo —. Y está furiosa…

—¿Es que vosotras también estáis así? —preguntó Kouji.

—Sissi se ha golpeado la rodilla, Aelita está sentada delante de su puerta, yo me he chocado con una colchoneta… Salvo las escaleras, parece ser que el resto de pasillos están igual.

—Subamos a ayudar allí arriba —señaló Koichi.

—¿Podéis apartar primero a Jim de ahí, por favor? —pidió Jeremy, gateando con cuidado por el suelo arrastrando una sábana.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Takuya.

—Entre todos, podremos hacer un camino con las sábanas… Dudo que Jim nos regañe por ello.

Media hora más tarde, después de que Tommy, Yumi, Zoe, Leire y los gemelos lograsen sacar a todos de los pasillos encerados, todo el mundo alcanzó las escaleras y empezó a dirigirse a las clases, algunos frotándose los golpes por las caídas y otros cargando con esfuerzo y cuidado a Jim hacia la enfermería. La sorpresa vino cuando, al llamar a la puerta, se encontraron con todo un grupo de profesores tumbados en las pocas camillas de la enfermería con dolores de espalda por caídas.

—Esto me huele a digimon encerrado —susurró Gatomon cuando entraron al comedor.

—¿Un digimon? —preguntó Jeremy.

—No creo que un humano sea capaz de encerar Kadic entero en una noche. Y cuando he vuelto esta mañana, os he visto a todos desde las ventanas sufriendo golpes… Creo que, de haber sido alguno de vosotros, habría intentado evitar no golpearse o, por lo menos, tener caídas suaves.

—Pero los digimons han estado en los D-Tectors toda la noche —susurró Chiaki.

—Perdonad… ¿Podemos sentarnos? —preguntó Leire. Tras ella, Neila y Arya esperaban con sus bandejas.

—Adelante —asintió Takuya, haciendo hueco a su lado.

—Hay algo que debemos decir —dijo Neila —. Tuvimos que confesarle a Arya sobre… lo ocurrido ayer.

—Os prometo que no diré nada —dijo rápidamente Arya —. ¡Os ayudaré en lo que sea! Entretendré a Milly y a Tamiya, os excusaré ante los profesores… ¡Lo que sea!

—¿Lo sabes todo? —preguntó Jeremy, con una mueca cansada.

—Bueno… Todo cuando mis primas me han dicho —respondió la morena mirando a sus familiares —. Ya he conocido a sus dos digimons, BlackGatomon y Tailmon… Y por el aspecto, creo que la mascota de Kadic también es un digimon…

—No se puede hacer nada —suspiró Aelita apoyando una mano en el hombro del informático —. Entiende que Arya es prima de Leire y Neila. Si ellas se ausentan porque, tal y como parecen haber acabado las cosas, necesitan que les respondamos dudas, acabará sospechando de ellas y podría seguirlas… Mejor que nos haya descubierto así que de la otra forma.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso —asintió Yumi —. Aunque es cierto que, cuanta menos gente lo sepa, mejor.

—No tenéis que preocuparos, guardaré vuestro secreto —aseguró Arya.

—Entonces, bienvenida al conocimiento digital —dijo desganado Jeremy.

—¿Qué parte de "es secreto" no entiende la gente? —preguntó Odd haciendo resbalar el tenedor por el plato —. ¿Eh?

—¿Qué te pasa, Odd? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Mi tortita ha desaparecido —dijo —. Estaba aquí y ahora…

—Si es tu excusa para querer repetir, es muy mala —rió Aelita.

—Te juro que aún me quedaba más de media tortita.

—Ji, ji, ji… —unas risitas alertaron al grupo, que se miró entre ellos buscando al responsable. Al no ver a nadie, todas las cabezas se agacharon, encontrando a una figura encapuchada allí oculta —. Gracias por el desayuno, chicos. Estaba… ¿cómo decía el tito? ¡Ah, sí, famélica!

—¿El desayuno? —preguntó Takuya.

—¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡LAS TORTITAS! ¡LADRONA! —chilló Odd.

—Deja de montar numeritos, Odd. No eres el único al que le han vaciado el plato —dijo William.

—Esa digimon… me las va a pagar —susurró Gatomon viendo su cuenco de leche vacío.

—¿Es una indirecta que mi desayuno haya desaparecido… plato incluido? —preguntó JP con un suspiro de resignación.

—Venga, hombre, no pienses lo que no toca —intentó animar Tommy.

—Podemos compartir los que aún tenemos comida en los platos —propuso Zoe, pasando la mirada a los platos que, como el suyo, aún conservaban tortitas.

—¿Crees que con eso nos vamos a alimentar? —preguntó Odd.

—He visto tu plato y sé que has comido bastante, así que como mucho se te podría dar media tortita. El resto, se divide entre los demás —declaró Sissi.

—Eh, no, sed buenos y repartid a partes iguales —dijo Takuya.

—Estamos siendo proporcionales —respondió Aelita, cortando su desayuno intacto y tomando los otros platos aún llenos para seguir repartiendo.

Tras superar los incidentes del desayuno, el grupo se preparó para acudir a clases, aunque ninguno tenía seguro si eso sucedería por la cantidad de profesores aún tumbados en la enfermería.

—Las clases quedan suspendidas porque un cocodrilo abrió un cofre de piratas que… ¿Quién demonios ha escrito esto? —preguntó, notablemente molesto, el director.

—Oh, vaya, hasta mi padre ha sido víctima de esa digimon —suspiró Sissi mientras se oía al señor Delmas carraspear por los altavoces.

—Como sea. Las clases quedan suspendidas en el día de hoy —logró decir.

—¡Se adelanta el fin de semana! —exclamó Odd lanzando la mochila.

—No, si ya verás tú cómo al final alguien muere por un mochilazo —protestó Ulrich.

—Propongo ir en busca de esa digimon —dijo Gatomon —. Sin clases y con todo el personal de Kadic con contusiones, nadie se dará cuenta de que habéis desaparecido de aquí.

—¿Os puedo acompañar? —preguntó Arya.

—Cuantos más seamos, mejor para atraparla —aceptó Gatomon antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo en contra.

—¿Cómo es posible que Kadic entera aún no sepa el secreto? —cuestionó Odd.

—A mí lo que me preocupa más es la actitud de Kouji y Zoe —señaló Takuya de pronto —. Desde ayer que no hacen más que cuchichear…

—Es algo normal en una pareja, ¿no? —preguntó Tommy. Zoe no tardó en intentar aguantar la risa.

—No, no lo es —declaró —. Ya estáis diciéndome qué os pasa a vosotros dos. Ayer en el castillo de la Rosa de las Estrellas también os la pasasteis cuchicheando en vez de correr para salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Takuya, no seas aguafiestas —negó Kouji.

—Eh, eh, que ahora yo también quiero enterarme del chiste —se les acercó Odd.

—Y yo. ¿Por qué me has dejado al margen, hermano? —pidió Koichi.

—No fue mi intención pero es que tú no lo viste…

—A demás, preferíamos no hacerte reír para después reírnos nosotros de ti —interrumpió Zoe a su novio.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué queréis decir? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Seguro que queréis que lo digamos? —preguntó Kouji. Todas las cabezas asintieron al unísono —. Veréis, ayer nos tocó pelear contra Myotismon.

—Odio a los Myotismon —se estremeció Gatomon —. Vampiruchos estúpidos…

—Como Takuya, Kouji y yo estábamos a un nivel superior, es evidente que nos tocó frenarle los pies —siguió contando Zoe —. Y de mientras, los demás escapaban con Leire. Es por eso que nosotros tardamos algo más en salir.

—Vale, hasta ahí todo normal —aceptó Katsuharu —. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Que mientras salíamos, nos encontramos con Leire acorralada por un Phantomon bastante malo en eso de la puntería —dijo Kouji.

—Al parecer, atraigo a esos bichos —se encogió de hombros la chica.

—¿Os reís de la puntería del Phantomon? —preguntó Tommy.

—No, no —negó Zoe —. Takuya no le dio tiempo a verle llegar. Lo calcinó, casi se deja los datos por ahí flotando y se agachó junto a Leire.

—Pues no le veo la gracia —dijo JP.

—La gracia está en que después de eso y por lo que Zoe me ha comentado de la cena de anoche, Takuya ha pasado de echarle piedras a cederle absolutamente todo —dijo Kouji.

—¿Y? —preguntó Takuya.

—¿Es tu forma de compensarle a la pobre Magnadramon las palabras feas? —preguntó Zoe.

El color subió rápidamente al rostro de Takuya, provocando las risas en absolutamente todos alrededor y la confusión en Leire, Neila y Arya, que miraban a un lado y a otro sin comprender por qué, de pronto, Takuya echaba a correr en pos de los otros dos con intención de atizarles.

—¿Qué nos hemos perdido? —preguntó la morena.

—Os lo contaré luego —prometió Emily.

—Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Por qué yo dejaría de reír? —preguntó Koichi.

—Está claro —dijo Yumi, empezando a caminar hacia la línea de árboles —. Aún no está del todo claro cómo es posible que la doble digievolución de Chiaki sea tan oscura. Seguro que se preguntan si tus espíritus digitales le han afectado por algún motivo oculto.

—No creo que eso sea… —empezó a decir.

—¡Seguro que eso ha sido cosa de Zoe! —exclamó Chiaki —. ¡VEN AQUÍ, ORIMOTO! —exclamó echando a correr ella también.

—¿Pero por qué actúa así? —preguntó Koichi.

—Tu hermano tiene razón —suspiró Yumi, deteniéndose y mirándolo con algo de incredulidad —. Eres demasiado inocente, primito…


	52. 51 - Los más jóvenes

¡Buenas a todos! ¿Qué tal? Yo asfixiada por el calor, derretida como un helado... Pero bueno, voy sobreviviendo.

Al fin llega uno de los momentos que muchos habéis querido. Así que no nos vamos a entretener mucho hoy y os dejamos disfrutar de dos trastomons y sus trastadas.

Eso sí, os recuerdo que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen, que lo único que es nuestro es algún que otro personaje y la idea loca... Y que los reviews son bien agradecidos siempre y cuando vengan con buenas intenciones (abstenerse todo aquel que no escriba nada coherente o hiriente hacia los demás, como habéis estado haciendo hasta ahora -mil gracias a todos vosotros por vuestro silencio, sois unos cracks-).

¡Saludos a todos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 51: Los más jóvenes**

Bokomon seguía abriendo libros, pasando páginas y no entendiendo absolutamente nada. A su lado, Neemon dormía plácidamente, con algún que otro ronquido que se llevaba un insulto por parte del cerdito. En otro rincón de la casa, Patamon y Lopmon estudiaban todos los rincones de la Ermita en busca de útiles con los que defender el lugar.

—¡Eh! ¡Los de abajo! —llamó BlackAllymon desde el piso superior —. Los niños vienen.

—¡Voy a poder pedirles que me enseñen a leer! —exclamó con ilusión el de faja rosa.

—Dudo que tengan tiempo para eso, Bokomon —negó Lopmon.

—Vienen con las chicas de ayer y una niña más —informó BlackTamekimon.

—¿Otra niña?

—No nos suena de nada —corearon ambas.

—¿Va Gatomon con ellos? —preguntó Patamon.

—Está en brazos de Aelita —respondió la clon del agua.

—Escondámonos por si acaso —dijo Lopmon.

—¡DESPIERTA, TONTOMON, TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! —exclamó Bokomon, tirando del elástico del pantalón rojo.

—¡AY! Bokomon, estaba dormido… ¿Por qué eres tan malo? —lloriqueó el conejo.

—No hay tiempo para bobadas, ¡vamos a ocultarnos!

En el mayor de los silencios, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó a los digimons de la entrada del grupo.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde estáis? —chilló Gatomon.

—¿Gatomon? ¿No veníais con una desconocida? —preguntó Patamon, asomándose por encima de un armario.

—No hay problema —respondió alzando la vista hasta el digimon —. Perdonad que no os hayamos avisado.

—¡Ningún problema! —exclamó Lopmon, apareciendo de un cesto a poca distancia del grupo y sobresaltando a más de uno.

—¡Pero qué cucos son! —exclamó Arya, cogiendo en brazos al digimon de orejas largas —. Y suavecitos…

—Mi nombre es Lopmon, mucho gusto —se presentó.

—¡Bokomon, Neemon, Kim, Yla, no hay peligro! —siguió llamando Gatomon.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Bokomon, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Ante los asentimientos, apareció tirando del pantalón de Neemon.

—Pensamos que debíamos escondernos —sonó la voz de BlackTamekimon por encima de sus cabezas. Ella y BlackAllymon bajaron las escaleras y se unieron al grupo.

—Oye, por un casual, ¿están aquí los dos encapuchados de ayer? —preguntó Odd —. Esa renacuaja es una ladrona de tortitas.

—Se queja el que ya se había acabado una ración normal —susurró Ulrich.

—No, aquí sólo estamos nosotros —dijo Patamon.

—¡Vuela con las orejitas! —exclamó Arya, estirando un brazo hacia él y acariciándolo.

—¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Patamon! —se presentó sonriente —. Ellos son Bokomon y Neemon. Y las que han bajado son BlackTamekimon, a la que llamamos Kim, y BlackAllymon, a la que llamamos Yla.

—Yo soy Arya. Soy prima de Leire y Neila —se presentó la chica.

—¿Ella también es parte digimon? —preguntó Neemon.

—¡Mira que eres tontomon! ¡Es una humana! —exclamó Bokomon agitando un puño. Al instante, se quedó parado —. Porque es una humana, ¿no?

—Leire y Neila han resultado ser Tailmon y BlackGatomon, que es familia de Mikemon y Gatomon… —empezó a decir Odd —. ¿Eso hace que sean hermanas de Emily?

—Yo no las conocía de nada —negó la de gafas.

—¿Y Arya? —preguntó Teppei.

—La dama Ophanimon sólo tenía tres hermanas. Ningún otro familiar cercano —dijo la voz del digimon encapuchado a la espalda de todos.

—¿Cuánto lleváis ahí? —preguntó Jeremy, mirando con sorpresa al dúo encapuchado sentados en lo alto de la escalera.

—Acabamos de llegar —respondió la digimon.

—¡TÚ! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI DESAYUNO?! —gritó Odd.

—Le has cabreado… —susurró el digimon

—¡El perrito nos va a morder! —chilló burlona la otra.

—¿De qué vas llamándome perrito? ¡Ésta sí que no te la paso! —exclamó lanzándose contra ella, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ambos encapuchados habían desaparecido y su cara acabó estrellándose contra la escalera.

—Qué rápidos… —susurró sorprendido Teruo.

—Jo, tío Anubismon es más lento ahora que antes —refunfuñó la digimon.

—¿Anubismon no era uno de los Guardianes? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—¿Guardianes? —preguntaron las Sunshine. Jeremy enseguida les hizo un gesto pidiéndoles esperar.

—¿Por qué le habéis llamado Anubismon? —quiso saber el informático.

—¡Vaya preguntas haces! —exclamó la digimon entre risas.

—Así se llama —señaló el otro —. Igual que tú eres MirageGaogamon.

—¿Cómo sabéis eso? —preguntó Chiaki sorprendida.

—Porque os conocemos a todos —respondieron.

—¿A… todos? —preguntó Sissi.

—Bueno… a ella no —negó el digimon apuntando a Arya con una garra plateada.

—¿Y a ellas dos? —preguntó Emily, señalando a las otras dos Sunshine.

—La de la izquierda es BlackGatomon y la de la derecha es Magnadramon, la novia de Grey-chu —rió la digimon.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —preguntó Aelita.

—Porque os conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, tía Dianamon —respondieron.

—¿Podéis no llamarnos con el nombre de digimon? Nos suena un poco raro —pidió Takuya.

—Vale, tito Grey-chu.

—Takuya.

—Grey-chu —insistió la digimon.

—Ta-ku-ya.

—Grey-chu.

—Ta…

—Ya vale los dos —resopló Zoe.

—Perdonadnos, es que no estamos acostumbrados a vuestros nombres humanos —se disculpó entre risillas el otro digimon.

—¿Podéis decirnos ya quiénes sois? —pidió Odd, tirado aún en las escaleras.

—¿Es que no lo sabéis? —preguntó preocupada la encapuchada —. ¿Ni un poquito?

—Pero si sabéis que sois los Guardianes… —dijo el otro, volteándose a su compañera y encogiéndose de hombros bajo la capucha —. Ya te dije que era arriesgado.

—¡Me da igual! —declaró empezando a tirar de la tela.

Desde sus sitios en sillones, sillas y el mismo suelo, el grupo esperó hasta que la digimon logró deshacerse de la tela que la cubría. Una criatura de aspecto infantil, ataviada con un protector y unos pantaloncitos negros con bordados dorados y unos botines también negros alzó la mirada al grupo y unas garras doradas similares a las de Gatomon. De no haber sido por su piel dorada, el cabello y los ojos morados y las orejas puntiagudas que la hacían parecer una elfita, aquella criatura podría haber colado como una niña humana cualquiera.

—Hola —dijo con cierta timidez. Todos se miraron con confusión.

—¿Tampoco así? —preguntó su compañero. Al contrario que la otra, él era claramente un digimon, una especie de gato plateado de ojos amarillentos.

—¿No sois los dos iguales? —preguntó Jeremy —. Como tienes garras…

—¡Son guantes! —exclamó sonriente quitándose una y mostrando la mano normal.

—¿De verdad no nos reconocéis? —preguntó el gato.

—¡Los mellizos! —exclamaron los tres ángeles, acercándose a ellos y rodeándolos —. ¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¡Os buscamos por todas partes! Oh, cielos, menos mal que estáis bien… ¿Qué os ha pasado?

—Vosotros no contáis —murmuró la criatura, cruzándose de brazos y amenazando con llorar.

—Chicos, ¿podéis decirnos quiénes son? —pidieron Takuya y Odd.

—Son Crossdemons —respondió Gatomon.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —preguntó Sissi.

—Los dos —respondió Patamon.

—¿Y tienen el mismo nombre? Pero si son diferentes —dijo JP.

—La verdad, ni se parecen físicamente ni tienen poderes similares —dijo Lopmon.

—Pero nacieron los dos del mismo digihuevo —añadió Gatomon.

—Quizás nos recuerdan por los otros nombres —dijo la digimon con ojos esperanzados —. Yo soy Timy.

—Y yo Ace —añadió el otro.

—¿Timy y Ace? —preguntó extrañado William.

—Por sus digievoluciones —explicó Patamon —. Timemon y Spacemon.

—Supongo que, a menos que lo recordéis, no lograréis entenderlo —suspiró Lopmon antes de volverse hacia los niños —. Ellos son dos digimons especiales que…

...

 _Sakuyamon no sabía si reír, llorar o ponerse a gritar como una histérica ante lo que se encontró al ir a por un vaso de agua. Que era obra de los dos pequeños digimons que habían salido a gran velocidad era algo más que evidente._

— _¡NIÑOS!_ — _el grito de la guerrera del viento la trajo de vuelta a la realidad_ —. _¡OS HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO SE CORRE POR CASA!_

— _¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_ — _preguntó la digimon zorro, mirando a un lado y a otro de la cocina._

— _Todas las ganas de ayudarme han desaparecido en cuanto han visto a Garuru regresando del entrenamiento. ¡Adiós a media docena de huevos y un saco de harina!_

— _¿Qué se le va a hacer? Tienen ganas de jugar con papi_ — _rió_ —. _Voy a ver si encuentro a Mer para que ayude._

 _Dar con la digimon sirena no fue complicado. Ancient Mermaimon tenía su atención en informes y más papeles que no dudó en dejar abandonados en cuanto Sakuyamon le habló de limpieza._

— _Huele bien por aquí._

— _¡Garuru! ¿No están los peques contigo?_ — _preguntó Sakuyamon buscando los dos bultitos._

— _Creo que aún tengo unos minutos para descansar_ — _se encogió de hombros._

— _No sé, tal y como han dejado la cocina… Iris no opina lo mismo._

— _Pues será mejor que seamos rápidos_ — _dijo_ —. _Justi, que no te pillen las fierecillas o no descansarás._

— _Si me encierro antes en la habitación, no podrán hacerme nada_ — _dijo el otro digimon, soltando todo lo que llevaba en brazos y corriendo escaleras arriba a los dormitorios._

— _Este chico no tiene remedio_ — _negó Sakuyamon._

— _Si ves a los peques, diles que me estoy comiendo sus galletas. Justi se ha ganado el descanso_ — _susurró._

 _Sakuyamon esperó tranquila hasta que Ancient Garurumon entró a la cocina. Unas risitas infantiles que no auguraban nada bueno llamaron su atención e hicieron cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Sin dudarlo, empezó a subir las escaleras._

— _Ese par ya está otra vez aprovechándose de Justimon… No tienen remedio…_

 _Con cuidado de no ser oída, la digimon acabó de subir las escaleras, deteniéndose para observar la puerta del cuarto de su compañero abierta. Lentamente, se acercó y asomó para encontrar el cuarto vacío y recibir unas risitas más pronunciadas por detrás._

— _¿Qué habéis hecho?_ — _susurró encaminándose a otra puerta. Sin llamar siquiera, la abrió de golpe y entró sobresaltando al digimon allí presente._

— _¡Sakuya! Menudo susto me has dado…_

— _Justimon, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

— _Buscar ropa limpia y un anti-Crosseds. Pero aquí sólo hay ropa interior femenina… Esos bichos…_

— _Justimon, ¿ESTÁS CIEGO O QUÉ?_ — _rugió cuadrándose a pocos metros de él._

— _¿Qué te ocurre?_ — _preguntó temeroso._

— _¡DEJA DE REBUSCAR EN MI ARMARIO!_

— _¡Ahí os quedáis!_ — _rió Timy, saliendo de debajo de la cama y casi tirando a Sakuyamon al salir._

— _Que lo paséis bien_ — _añadió Ace antes de, aprovechando el desequilibrio de la digimon, empujarla._

— _¡Cuidado!_ — _gritó Justimon, atrapándola a tiempo de evitar que cayese._

— _Malditos mocosos… ¡TIMY! ¡ACE! ¡VOLVED AQUÍ, PAR DE TRASTOMONS!_ — _gritó enfurecida antes de voltearse al otro_ —. _¡Y TÚ, A VER DÓNDE TOCAS!_

 _..._

Yumi parpadeó rápidamente, intentando enfocar todas las caras que la miraban con preocupación. Podía oír voces surgiendo de su D-Tector, aunque no había forma de entender qué decían.

—Yumi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Aelita.

—Ya sé quiénes sois… —dijo mirando a los dos digimons —. Crossedmons…

—¡Sakuya nos recuerda! —exclamó Timy dando palmadas.

—Vosotros sois los dos granos molestos del Cuartel —acusó.

—¿Por qué nos recuerda usando palabras de los otros titos? —preguntó Ace.

—Has recordado algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ulrich —. Algo relacionado con ellos…

—¡¿Y tú por qué demonios no eres más observador?! —empezó a regañarle la japonesa, pillándolo desprevenido —. ¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE TU CUARTO Y EL MÍO SON COMO EL DÍA Y LA NOCHE! ¡TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES!

—¿Yumi? —preguntó reculando.

—¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES ESTAR TAN CIEGO? ¡ES EVIDENTE QUE ES UNA TRAMPA DE ESE PAR DE DEMONIOS! —oyeron gritar a Renamon.

—¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! —chilló Lunamon. Aelita alzó su D-Tector, pero la digimon no apareció en su pantalla.

—¡Renamon está matando a Kitsumon! —chilló Dracomon.

—Renamon, por favor, ¡que no sé de qué hablas! —gritó la voz de Kitsumon.

—¡NO VAS A HUIR DE MÍ! —rugió Renamon.

—¡Están pasando por todos los D-Tectors! —chilló Floramon.

—Oye, ¿esto cuenta también como broma gastada? —preguntó Timy a Ace.

—¡Vosotros dos, ya estáis diciéndome qué le pasa a Yumi para desear matarme! —exigió Ulrich, arrinconado entre dos asientos y siendo sacudido por la japonesa.

—¡Tita Sakuya, para! —chilló Ace, abriendo un vórtice que empezó a tragarse a Ulrich. Yumi lo soltó antes de ser arrastrada también.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó mirando alrededor.

—¡¿Qué hago en el piso de arriba?! —chilló Ulrich. No tardó en correr escaleras abajo, saltándose a Odd por el camino.

—Te ha salvado la vida, tito Justi, así que sé más amable —señaló Timy.

—¡Ese par de demonios hizo que Justimon rebuscase entre mi ropa interior! —chillaron Yumi y Renamon. El silencio se hizo en el lugar.

—¡Oh! ¡Recuerdo ese día! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa Ace.

—Sí. Luego le robamos las galletas a papá —rió Timy.

—Eh, un segundo —alzó las manos JP —. Decís tío, tía, papá y mamá… ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad?

—¡No se acuerdan de nada! —chilló la elfita antes de echarse a llorar.

—Perdonadla, es muy sensible —rodó los ojos su hermano al tiempo que la dorada corría a las piernas de Zoe.

—¡Mami tiene que recordarme o estaré más triste! —exclamó.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó la rubia abriendo los ojos enormemente.

—Ya explico yo —rió Gatomon —. El digihuevo del que nacieron los dos lo encontró Ancient Irismon y, aunque todas las digimons del grupo lo cuidaron, la que más se volcó en él fue ella.

—Entonces… ¿Mami? ¿Yo? —preguntó perpleja.

—¡Es cierto! —rió Yumi. Todas las miradas pasaron a ella, salvo Ulrich que buscaba un posible escondite —. En el recuerdo, yo hablaba con Ancient Irismon y hablaba sobre "papi"… Estaba refiriéndome a Ancient Garurumon, ¿verdad?

—¡Clin, clin, clin! ¡Premio para la señorita! —señaló Ace.

—¿A mí? —preguntó también perplejo Kouji. Takuya empezó a sonreír con cierta malicia —. No recuerdo absolutamente nada.

—¡AY, QUE DIVERTIDO! —chilló de pronto Timy.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es divertido? —preguntó Ace.

—¡La cara de tío Beat! —chilló, haciendo que todos volteasen la vista hasta dar con JP, sus ojos como platos, dos palmos de boca abierta y petrificado en esa posición.

—Chicos, es sencillo —empezó Bokomon —. Un digimon tiende a llamar mamá y papá al primer digimon que ven.

—Y les vio a ellos primeros —dijo Takuya.

—Pues…

—A ella sí —dijo Gatomon —. En el caso de Ancient Garurumon… él solito se lo buscó.

—Ay, mi madre… No sé si quiero saberlo —susurró el chico ocultando el rostro tras la mano.

—Podría decirse que la maternidad le alegró la vida a Ancient Irismon y vino a presumir de bebés —dijo Patamon —. Cuando vino a presentármelos, recién nacidos, ambos la liaron de mala manera… Y ya sabéis que Ancient Garurumon era mi guardaespaldas…

—Les metió un grito cual padre y se quedó como papá, ¿no? —rió Koichi.

—A ver quién le tose a Ancient Garurumon enfadado —rieron Patamon y Lopmon, avergonzando al chico de cabello largo.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayáis recordando poco a poco la historia —declaró Gatomon —. ¿Qué es lo que pasó con vosotros?

—No habréis dividido vosotros dos el alma también, ¿no? —preguntó Lopmon.

—No, nada de eso —negó Timy —. Antes de irse, papi dijo que obedeciésemos a mami. Pero como ella estaba malita, tita Mer se encargó de nosotros.

—Y luego nos dijeron que tenían que irse lejos, pero que nos volveríamos a ver —siguió Ace —. Nos escondimos como tío Wise dijo y hemos esperado hasta ahora… Porque Timy tiene mamitis.

—¡Tú también la tienes! —acusó abrazando más las piernas de Zoe —. Pero da igual cuánto trabajásemos para que se diesen cuenta de que estábamos aquí… No nos recuerdan…

—Cuánto habéis trabajado… No seréis vosotros los responsables de todo eso que ha estado ocurriendo en Kadic, ¿no? —preguntó Zoe, reteniendo los brazos de la elfita.

—Mami… Yo… ¡ACE TAMBIÉN HIZO COSAS! —chilló.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Kouji, atrapando del pescuezo al gato plateado.

—¡Mira qué has conseguido, Timy! —protestó agitándose en el agarre —. ¡Papá y mamá no se acordaban de cómo castigarnos!

—¡Sabemos perfectamente cómo se castiga! —exclamó Zoe —. ¡Y os vais a quedar sin merienda!

—¡NOOOO!

—A mí me parece una compensación justa —asintió Yumi con una gran sonrisa.


	53. 52 - Familia

¡Saludos a todos! Esta semana vengo con un poquitín de retraso, pero tiene explicación. Me ha cambiado el horario de trabajo semanal este mes. Así que, hasta nuevo aviso, actualizaré los sábados o los domingos (que son mis días libres) siempre y cuando no me lo cambien por algún motivo.

Bueno, a otra cosa, mariposa. A todos los fans de Ace y Timy, ¡que siga volando el confeti! Aquí os llega uno de los capítulos con más recuerdos de la historia para que, quien aún no los conoce, se haga una idea de quiénes son estos dos digimons tan... ¿bichillos? Nos alegra que tengan fans estos hermanitos taaaaan adorables y esperamos que sigáis apoyando sus trastadas (ATENCIÓN, no imiten sus prácticas en sus hogares; es muy peligroso y nada recomendable).

Dicho esto, recordar como cada día que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí, que los personajes originales se cuentan con las manos y cualquier parecido con la obra de otros es una feliz coincidencia con la que iniciar una posible amistad... Y que cualquier review cargado de insultos o acusaciones indebidas será respondido con el mismo nivel de amabilidad. Así que yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de echar pestes de algo.

Y sin más, a seguir disfrutando con el dúo dinámico de Code Frontier.

* * *

 **Capítulo 52: Familia**

La Ermita nunca había estado tan llena de gente como aquel día. Tras la salida de los digimons de los D-Tectors, los mil comentarios de ambos Crossedmons ante las miradas aún perdidas de todos ellos, y de que Arya fuese presentada a todos, el grupo se acomodó dejando a los dos digimons nuevos en una posición desde la que todos les podían ver y ser vistos.

—Contadnos más, por favor —pidió Arya, abrazando un cojín ante la ausencia de un digimon sentado sobre las piernas —. ¿Cómo era vuestra vida?

—Siempre hemos estado en casa —respondió Ace —. Todos decían que era más seguro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por vuestras travesuras? —preguntó Yumi.

—Timy y Ace son dos digimons especiales —negó Gatomon —. Iba a explicároslo cuando te has desmayado por un recuerdo.

—Perdón —susurró desviando la mirada.

—Son digimons únicos —dijo Patamon —. No hay nadie igual a ellos y sus poderes son también únicos.

—¿Te refieres a lo de abrir portales? —preguntó Takuya.

—Así es —asintió Lopmon —. Ace es capaz de abrir portales a otros lugares, tanto en el mismo mundo como a otros mundos.

—¡Ese soy yo! —asintió orgulloso el gato plateado.

—Y Timy controla el tiempo —siguió el conejo marrón —. Puede detenerlo, ralentizarlo e incluso retroceder un tiempo limitado.

—¿A que es genial? —sonrió.

—Por eso su existencia es algo que muy pocos conocían —siguió Gatomon —. Por supuesto, nosotros, los tres grandes ángeles, teníamos conocimiento más que de sobras de ellos…

—También otros digimons de mayor rango sabían de la existencia de ambos —siguió Lopmon —. Pero tras la caída de los Guardianes, se les perdió el rastro…

—Tío Wise nos explicó cómo teníamos que escondernos para que nadie nos hiciese pupa… Nos dio una nota para que Terri nos ayudase a encontrar ese sitio —dijo Timy jugueteando con sus garras falsas.

—¿Terri? —preguntó Odd.

—Hablan de mi hermano —dijo Lopmon —. ¿Terriermon sabía dónde estabais?

—Sí. Nos cuidó desde el día en que nos presentamos con la nota del tío Wise y cuidó de nosotros hasta que empezaron los problemas. Se fue unos días, dejándonos solos, y cuando regresó, estuvimos moviéndonos por todo el Digimundo hasta que nos dijo que debíamos saltar aquí, a este mundo —explicó Ace —. Por un momento, parecía que iba a pasar como cuando se fue papá…

—¿Todos en los Guardianes eran vuestra familia? —preguntó Arya al ver las caras tristes de ambos.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Timy, iluminándosele los ojos al instante —. Después de papá y mamá, en la lista de favoritos estaba tito Sphinx.

—Algo me dice que ese soy yo —se señaló Koichi —. ¿Por qué era tan querido?

—Nos mimaba mucho y a veces nos ayudaba a preparar nuestras travesuras —dijo Ace.

—¡Como cuando dijiste que querías apuntarte a gastarle una broma a Grey-chu en su cumpleaños y te estrellamos contra la tarta! —rió Timy.

—Ah, qué guay —rió nervioso el de la oscuridad.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó Chiaki.

—La tía Mer era muy estricta. Quería que fuésemos digimons educados y por ello nos enseñaba modales —empezó Ace —. Pero cuando no estaba en plan profesora, también nos mimaba.

—Y se saltaba todo lo que nos había estado explicando —apuntó Timy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que en la clase decía que debíamos comer con mordisquitos y después no decía nada porque jugásemos con tito Sphinx a ver quién comía más galletas en el menor tiempo posible —explicó.

—Me huele a que la bipolaridad de Chiaki viene de lejos —susurró Katsuharu.

—Aunque la más tierna de todas, por encima incluso de mamá, era la tía Row —dijo Timy —. Nos mimaba y nos llamaba sus gatitos.

—¿Tan mimosa era? —preguntó Emily. Ambos asintieron —. Ay, cielos…

—¡Más, más! —pidió Arya.

—Tío Theri era nuestro escondite —dijo el gato —. Con todo ese pelaje, papá no lograba encontrarnos cuando hacíamos algo mal y nos iba a regañar… Y como a Theri no le gustaban las cosquillas mucho, nadie le tocaba.

—A Grey-chu siempre le caían las broncas por nuestras travesuras —dijo Timy despreocupadamente —. Como era tan despistado…

—¡EH! —protestó Takuya.

—Pero todo eso se acabó cuando empezó a salir con Magnadramon —suspiró Ace —. Ella era más despierta y siempre sabía cómo sacar del lío al tío Grey, incluso cuando pensábamos que no podía librarse porque en ese momento no estaba en una cita con ella…

—Takuya, siempre igual —negó Leire.

—¿Había alguien que no fuese usado como cómplice o chivo expiatorio? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Bueno, estaba tío Beat —dijo pensativo Ace —. Nos regañaba mucho más que papá… Pero no tenía garra…

—Lo que pasaba —intervino Patamon, ante la cara dubitativa de JP, intentando no reír —, es que Ancient Beatmon intentaba imponer autoridad, pero estos dos eran unos trastos salvajes que sólo Ancient Garurumon era capaz de aterrorizar. Así que, cada vez que ellos hacían una travesura y Beat les regañaba, ellos le ignoraban, se armaba un jaleo terrible y papá o mamá tenían que poner orden.

—Bueno, los lobos tienen más garra que los insectos —se encogió de hombros JP.

—También estaban limitadas las bromas al tío Volca. Era todo un reto lograr atraparle sin que, a los dos segundos, tuviésemos a papá o a mamá detrás —explicó Ace.

—Cierto. Con los terremotos que causaba si se caía o se enfadaba al descubrir la trampa, era "la voz de alarma" del cuartel —asintió Timy.

—Algo me dice que soy el que más paz tenía —rió Katsuharu.

—¿Quién más? —preguntó Tommy.

—Tío Troi era nuestro caballo favorito —sonrió la elfita —. En Navidad, lo decorábamos con guirnaldas, lucecitas y una estrellita. ¡Parecía un árbol de Navidad!

—Tú paz y yo "tierra, trágame" —se encogió Teppei. El otro le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Tío Wise nos enseñaba trucos de magia —dijo Ace —. Aunque casi siempre se mostraba serio, está claro que le encantaba hacernos de profesor. Y se ganaba nuestra atención con esos trucos.

—Otro con bastante paz —canturreó Teruo.

—A la tía Rose no le gustaba que cogiésemos sus cosas, pero si lo pedíamos correctamente, nos lo dejaba… Aunque luego se arrepentía —dijo Timy.

—Claro, lo tomábamos prestado para esconderlo para que no pudiese usarlo contra nosotros si le estábamos gastando bromas —explicó Ace.

—Sonáis a demasiado bichos, sí —asintió Sissi.

—La tía Diana nos enseñaba muchas cosas sobre las estrellas… Ahora que lo pienso, es a la que menos bromas le hemos gastado —dijo Ace.

—Pero porque ella aprendió de nosotros —dijo con orgullo Timy —. Siempre venía a pedirnos ayuda para ganarle al tío Gao en muchas cosas.

—¿Ganarle al tío Gao? —preguntó Kouji.

—El tío Gao se la pasaba inventando y trabajando en cosas raras siempre que estaba en casa —dijo Ace —. A veces, le ayudábamos, pero no había manera de entenderle, así que nos escapábamos y le dejábamos solo…

—Y cuando la tía Diana decía que estaba cansada de que estuviese tan en las nubes, nos pedía algún juego con el que despistarle y el truco para ganarle —siguió Timy.

—Es decir, que Einstein ya era Einstein en el mundo digital —señaló Odd —. ¿Qué hay de mí?

—El tío Anubis se enfadaba mucho si tocábamos demasiado sus cosas y nos perseguía por toda la casa como un perro rabioso —dijo Timy —. Pero él no era nada comparado con el tío Slay.

—Oh, oh —dijo alto y claro William.

—Mira que el tío Beat era un dramático, pero lo de Slay era exagerado. ¡Gracias al cielo, siempre aparecían tía Row o tía Rose para salvarnos!

—¿Tan malo era? —preguntó Dracomon, las manos en la cabeza e intentando recordar.

—Solíamos gastar bromas a todos, y todos se enfadaban… Pero el tío Slay se enfadaba incluso cuando la broma no era para él o no había estado en casa. Gritaba y nos acusaba de ser digimons virus… Alguna vez dijo cosas feas como "yo los mato" y acababa discutiendo con papi porque lo oyó —dijo Timy.

—¿Era normal nuestras discusiones? —preguntó William mirando a Kouji.

—Sólo era en esos momentos —dijo Ace —. Cuando ya pasaban varias horas, era como si no ocurriese nada. Quizás porque ya habíamos sido castigados y no quedaba otra que calmarse.

—¿Y qué hay de Sakuyamon y Justimon? —preguntó Sissi —. ¿Cómo eran con vosotros?

—La tita Sakuya siempre estaba a favor de mamá, pero algunas veces nos pasaba por algo las travesuras.

—Salvo cuando afectaban al tito Justi —remarcó Timy —. Entonces se enfadaba y, de rebote, aparecía tío Slay y nos gritaba… Aunque antes de todo eso, tía Sakuya le gritaba al tito Justi, dándonos tiempo para escapar.

—¿Justo como en tu recuerdo? —preguntó Ulrich, prudencialmente —. Ellos la liaban y el que recibía era yo, ¿no?

—Si entras en una habitación que no se parece en nada a la tuya pero el cansancio te hace creer que has entrado en la correcta, abres un armario en busca de ropa limpia y empiezas a sacar lencería femenina, ¿no crees que es mejor no sacar más ropa interior y salir a regañar a los enanos? —preguntó Renamon.

—Tengo una preguntita —alzó la mano Aelita —. Hace poco recordé una cosa del pasado, concretamente de cuando digievolucioné a Dianamon.

—¡Nosotros no habíamos nacido, así que cualquier cosa que ocurriese, no es culpa nuestra! —exclamaron rápidamente.

—No, no, nada de eso —negó —. En ese recuerdo se hablaba de una apuesta que enfrentaba a chicos contra chicas… ¿Qué me podéis decir de eso?

—¡La apuesta de la digievolución! —exclamó Timy.

—Era una especie de guerra de sexos, según nos contó tio Gao… que luego nos tradujiste tú misma, tia Diana —señaló Ace.

—¿Me la podéis recordar? —pidió.

—Era a ver qué grupo lograba llegar al último nivel de evolución antes, si los chicos o las chicas —explicó el plateado —. La cosa quedó en empate.

—Por nuestra culpa —añadió la dorada.

—¿Vosotros?

—En sí, deberían haber ganado las chicas porque tito Justi era muy lento —rió la dorada —. Tía Sakuya siempre decía que se exigía demasiado y no medía bien…

—Pero si la victoria fue femenina, ¿por qué empate? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Porque pocos días antes de que RowPersiamon completase las filas femeninas, mami encontró nuestro digihuevo —explicó Ace —. Y viendo que iban a perder porque Justi era más lento que un caracol sobre una tortuga coja, dijeron que el digimon que naciese de ese digihuevo también contaba.

—Pero nadie sabía que éramos un chico y una chica —dijo Timy.

—Para empezar, resulta raro que salgáis dos de un huevo —señaló Koichi —. ¿Tanta fe tenían?

—Si salía chico, admitirían la derrota —dijo Ace —. Pero si salía chica, ellas debían admitir la derrota. Era la última bala en la recámara —se encogió de hombros.

—Qué mal perder —sonrió Aelita.

—¿En serio nadie tenía fe en mí? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Bueno, según papá, es que querías hacer las cosas tan bien que a veces las hacías mal cuando entrenabas, porque fuera de eso eras increíblemente genial —dijo Timy —. Aun cuando el tío Slay te llamaba novato existiendo Ace, que aún era más novato.

—Troi también le llamaba novato… Y a la tía Sakuya creo que le gustaba llamarnos Trastomons a nosotros dos y a Justi.

—Genial —murmuraron Ulrich y Kitsumon.

—¿Qué hay de nosotras dos? —preguntó Leire.

—Magnadramon era muy buena cuando no estaba tío Grey por el medio —dijo Ace sacudiendo los pies —. Nos permitía subirnos a su lomo y nos llevaba a ver a Ophanimon cuando ella no venía a ver a su hermana Row.

—Y alguna vez, se la robábamos a Grey-chu. La entreteníamos por horas y nadie nos decía nada —rió Timy.

—Seguro que me quedaba solo, esperándola, como un tonto, sin saber que en realidad la habíais entretenido —protestó Takuya —. No sé, pero para ser tan despistado, alguien se dejaba enredar fácilmente…

—¡A mí no me mires! ¡No recuerdo nada! —exclamó Leire sonrojándose.

—No, es que como solía pasar, tío Grey quedaba con ella fuera de casa —dijo Ace —. Pero alguna vez, venía ella porque aún le quedaba tiempo hasta que se fueran a encontrar y aprovechaba para saludar a la tía Row. Normal entre hermanas…

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Neila.

—Bueno… BlackGatomon era la que menos aparecía por el lugar… —dijo Timy —. Pero siempre que lo hacía, nos preguntaba qué tal estábamos, si nos portábamos bien…

—¿Quién le pregunta a dos trastos mundialmente famosos si se portan bien? —preguntó Odd.

—No nos conocía todo el mundo. Éramos un secreto —corearon ambos.

—Yo conozco un secreto que parece estar flotando peligrosamente por todo Kadic y aun así, sigue siendo secreto —insistió el chico.

—Da igual —negó Ace —. BlackGatomon era la única que entendía nuestras travesuras y nos decía que siguiésemos haciéndolas porque eso ayudaría a descansar a los demás.

—Vaya consejo, hermana —dijo Gatomon mirando a su contraparte negra —. Que siguiesen así.

—Bueno… Te recuerdo que yo también he olvidado mi pasado, por lo que no estoy segura de por qué les animaría cuando sus víctimas son dos de mis hermanas —se excusó la negra.

—No sé qué más contaros —dijo Ace —. Si de verdad no recordáis nada, quizás es mejor que no os carguemos con mucha información. Terri nos lo advirtió, aunque no acabábamos de creérnoslo.

—¿Qué os dijo? —preguntó Lopmon.

—Que había visto a papá, a mamá y a los titos —respondió Timy —. Pero que eran un poco diferentes.

—Nos explicó que ahora eran humanos y que sus recuerdos estaban perdidos —siguió Ace —. Y cuando le dijimos que os haríamos recordar todo, nos dijo que debíamos ir poco a poco para que no os pasase nada malo.

—Me alegra ver que Terri se ha portado bien con vosotros… ¡Pero podría haberme dicho algo! —exclamó Lopmon —. Encima que le envié a él de entre todos mis digimons de confianza para intentar dar con vosotros…

—Pero es que el tío Wise dijo que si nos veía alguien, no volveríamos a ver ni a papá ni a mamá —dijo Timy cabizbaja.

Ace pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. Por varios minutos, el grupo permaneció en silencio escuchando los murmullos del digimon plateado hasta que una sonrisilla tímida apareció en el rostro de su hermana.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —alzó la voz Ace.

—¿Yo os recuerdo a alguien? —preguntó Arya. Ambos la miraron fijamente un rato antes de negar —. Ya veo…

—¿Quieres ser mi amiga? —preguntó de pronto Timy —. Es que como no te conozco, no puedo llamarte tita…

—¿Puedo ser tu amiga?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Ace —. No hay ningún problema con ello.

—¡Me gustaría poder ser amiga vuestra! —exclamó.

—Algo me dice que te arrepentirás —dijo Yumi, con Renamon asintiendo tras ella.

—¡Claro que no, tita Sakuya! —exclamó la elfita —. No se arrepentirá jamás de ser amiga nuestra.

—Yo tengo otra pregunta —dijo Jeremy —. Crossedmons, ¿puedo confiar en que estáis de nuestro lado en esta batalla?

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo, tío Gao? En serio, sabemos que habéis perdido vuestros recuerdos, pero después de deciros que somos familia, ¿crees que estaríamos en contra de papá o mamá? —preguntó Ace mientras Timy le secundaba con los brazos en jarra.

—Era una simple pregunta —se encogió de hombros Jeremy.

—Por supuesto que os ayudaremos —asintió Timy —. Aunque no podemos pelear.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Aelita.

—Al venir aquí, nuestro poder se ha quedado algo reducido —explicó Ace —. En otras palabras, no podemos digievolucionar.

—Encontraremos una solución a ello —aseguró la pelirrosa —. Debemos marchar a Kadic.

—¡Vayamos todos juntos! —exclamó Timy.

—Vosotros tendríais que quedaros aquí —dijo Zoe.

—No estoy tan seguro, mamá —dijo con una mueca Ace —. En este lugar huele a Digimundo.

—¿A Digimundo?

—Es leve, pero puedo deciros que se ha abierto un vórtice aquí no hace mucho y no ha sido cosa mía —dijo.

—¿Sabes de quién? —preguntó Takuya.

—Supongo que de Xana-Lucemon… Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo puede haberlo hecho… —dijo —. Sólo sé que usa la energía acumulada en esas torres raras…

—¿Y si lo ha hecho como cuando regresamos a la Tierra? —preguntó Koichi.

—¡Eso fue Ace! —exclamó Timy —. Xana-Lucemon hizo explotar la torre con mucha energía, pero nosotros fuimos más rápidos y os sacamos de allí…

—Pero esa explosión provocó que perdiese el control de mi vórtice —declaró el digimon.

—¿Nos seguíais? —preguntó Gatomon.

—Terri quería ir al castillo de la dama Ophanimon —dijo Ace —. Le acompañamos y vimos lo que ocurrió. Como perdí el control, estuvimos buscándoos y, a los pocos días, Terri nos dijo que sería mejor que saltásemos al mundo humano.

—Supongo que no os vio nadie —dijo Patamon. Ambos negaron —. Está bien… Pues tendremos que ir todos a Kadic.

—Pero si los ven… —se preocupó Arya.

—¿Queréis que despiste a los mayores para que podáis pasar? Yo soy tan rápida como papá —sonrió Timy.

—Lo haremos sin llamar la atención en ningún sitio —dijo Jeremy —. No sé por qué, empiezo a sentirme nervioso ante las ideas de este par…


	54. 53 - Invitaciones al baile

¡Muy buen y caluroso fin de semana a todos! Como dije la semana pasada, hasta nuevo aviso los capítulos os llegarán en sábado o domingo, dependiendo de si tengo más o menos faena atrasada por el trabajo.

Tanto Lily como yo queremos agradeceros a todos por seguir leyéndonos (aunque la cantidad de información nueva por capítulo aún es mínima) y nos alegra que los dos trastomons enanos de Timy y Ace son queridos (a demás de que se les esperaba con ganas). Esperamos que los apoyéis para que crezcan como digimons sanos y fuertes.

Y una semana más, allá va el _**DISCLAIMER**_ y el _**AVISO**_ que, aunque no use esas palabras, siempre sale antes de dar paso al inicio del capítulo. Primeramente, Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily o a mí, como al resto de mortales que no pertenecen a las compañías de ambas series. Cualquier parecido con la obra de otra persona (que no sea raf-lily, que hay mucho despistado por ahí suelto) es una coincidencia y antes de los tomatazos preferimos llamar al timbre con una cesta cargada de regalitos en plan "seamos buenos vecinos". Y por encima de todo, si bien no se le veta la entrada a nadie a esta historia, sí que se espera respeto por las escritoras, la trama, los personajes y los lectores. Los tomatazos entre vecinos serán ridículos en comparación con la guerra que puede ocasionar un comentario soez leído por alguien con poca paciencia o aguante para la estupidez innata del ser humano.

Ahora sí, os dejo para que vayáis eligiendo el modelito para la fiesta que se avecina. ¡Un abrazo grandote para todos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 53: Invitaciones al baile**

La histeria de Xana-Lucemon iba en aumento. Por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de entender cómo aquellos niños habían llegado al Digimundo, rescatado a la prisionera y desaparecido sin que absolutamente nadie les viese marchar. Había mandado patrullas enteras a buscar en todo el Digimundo, se había interrogado a digimons de todas partes e incluso se habían destruido algunas aldeas con el fin de hacer salir a aquellos críos.

—Mi señor… —Myotismon entró con precaución a los calabozos, donde se encontraba el ángel caído intentando descubrir el truco de los Guardianes —. Las patrullas de Bakemons y Phantomons han recorrido todo el Digimundo de nuevo y no hay ni rastro de los niños humanos y sus digimons.

—Es imposible —dijo en susurros. El vampiro digital permaneció en silencio —. Es imposible que esos niñatos viniesen de la Tierra aquí y luego desapareciesen sin que nadie los viese.

—Duskmon dijo que el grupo desapareció ante ellos de repente —dijo.

—Sé perfectamente el informe de Duskmon. No necesito que me lo recuerdes, Myotismon —alzó la voz el ángel caído —. Del mismo modo que recuerdo el tuyo: acabaste escapando con el rabo entre las patas de tres críos que te vencieron patéticamente.

Myotismon no se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada. Le resultaba vergonzoso haberse presentado ante Xana-Lucemon rendido, derrotado. Por más que hubiese querido explicarse, acusar la presencia del digimon de luz en el combate, sabía que le sonaría a excusa barata al soberano de la Rosa de las Estrellas.

—¿Habéis ordenado llamarme, amo? —preguntó una siniestra voz tras él.

—Sí, Duskmon. Esos niños están siendo muy molestos. No sólo se dedican a desactivar mis torres, sino que logran digievolucionar… Myotismon, quiero que prepares a un grupo para un próximo ataque. Y esta vez, asegúrate de que causa problemas graves a esos niños.

—Está bien, mi señor —asintió.

—Y tú, Duskmon, acompáñame. Hay algo importante que debo tratar contigo.

—Sí, amo.

El vampiro observó a los dos alejarse sin moverse del lugar. El rostro de Xana-Lucemon no daba pista alguna al vampiro de lo que pretendía hacer al guerrero corrupto de la oscuridad. Myotismon esperaba en silencio que aquel clon recibiese al fin un severo castigo por sus errores. Dentro de sus argumentos, Duskmon debería haber evitado que la guerrera del agua y, especialmente, el auténtico guerrero de la oscuridad consiguiesen mayor poder.

En el silencio característico de los clones, Duskmon siguió a Xana-Lucemon por los pasillos del castillo hasta la primera sala que vio nada más abrir los ojos. Ante él, el ángel caído señaló el escáner y se hizo a un lado para que entrase en él.

—Esos niños no van a volver a jugar contigo, Duskmon. Da igual cuántos se reúnan y logren digievolucionar —dijo mientras veía al clon oscuro entrando en el tubo —. Esta vez, gano yo —sentenció poniendo en marcha la máquina.

* * *

Kadic tardó todo el fin de semana en recuperar la calma después del accidente del suelo encerado. Para desgracia de muchos, llegó el lunes y nada pudo impedir que se realizaran las clases. Aunque ello se debía a cierta rubia que se aseguró de que dos digimons mantuviesen las manos quietecitas hasta que ella diese permiso.

—Ya te vale, Zoe —protestó Odd, después de una larga mañana de estudio —. Eres más mala que Xana-Lucemon.

—No me apetece perder ninguna clase si se pueden evitar —dijo mientras Kouji intentaba gesticularle al rubio para que dejase de provocarla.

—¡Pero si nos mandan la faena igualmente aunque no estemos en clase! —exclamó. Más de uno se golpeó la frente ante la insistencia del chico.

—Al contrario que tú, algunos estamos aquí porque es necesario para tratar de salvar el Digimundo y la Tierra. Y dentro de ese grupo, algunos a demás estamos sometidos a sacar buenas notas o da igual lo reales que sean los papeles falsificados por Jeremy, nos sacarán de aquí.

—Pero pudiendo tener alguna hora libre…

—Odd, ¿qué tal si dejas de insistir?

—Hey, ¿qué pasa ahí? —preguntó Aelita, señalando hacia donde se habían acumulado varios alumnos.

—Por favor, que no sea algo producto de los Crossedmons —pidió Sissi —. Bastante ha sufrido papi con sus trastadas…

Abriéndose paso con algo de dificultad, algunos alcanzaron la pared con el tablón de anuncios y buscaron el causante del alboroto.

—Centenario de Kadic… —leyó Teppei.

—¡Fiesta! —exclamó Odd —. ¿Para cuándo?

—Dos semanas —siguió leyendo el otro.

—¡Fiesta! —repitió el rubio.

—¿Pone algo sobre lo que se va a hacer? —pidió saber Emily.

—Al parecer, los profes van a organizar una especie de baile… No pone ningún grupo contratado.

—¿Qué clase de celebración de centenario es la que no tiene artistas invitados? —preguntó Takuya.

—Será porque con el tema de los "monstruos", Kadic no parece un lugar en el que montar escenarios —suspiró Ulrich.

—Por favor, no llames al mal tiempo —pidió Sissi.

—Perdón, pero es la verdad…

—Pues vayamos a pedirle al director que nos deje hacerlo a nosotros —propuso Aelita.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó sonriente Koichi —. Kouji se ha traído su guitarra, así que…

—No estarás pensando en ponerme toda la fiesta sobre un escenario, tocando absolutamente todo, ¿no?

—Alguna sí, por fa… Zoe, ayúdame a convencerlo, va —tiró de ella Koichi.

—Sí, venga, no digas que no tienes ganas de tener una excusa para tocar —se apuntó la rubia.

—Ya os vale a los dos —remugó desviando la mirada de las caritas de corderito de ambos.

—Podemos probar a hablar con mi padre —dijo Sissi —. La verdad, seguro que la fiesta será aburrida si la dejamos en manos del profesorado… Vamos, Aelita, con nosotras dos ya nos vale.

El grupo esperó en un banco el regreso de las dos chicas, comentando qué se necesitaría para llevar a cabo la fiesta. Cerca de media hora más tarde, Aelita y Sissi volvieron a unirse al grupo, guardando la respuesta hasta que estuvieron delante. Alegres por el permiso, decidieron ponerse manos a la obra tan pronto acabasen las clases.

* * *

Gatomon dormitaba en el tejado de Kadic con Lopmon y Patamon junto a ella. El trío se entretenía hablando de los intentos de Bokomon de entender la escritura humana, así como de leer los diferentes libros que había encontrado entre las pertenencias de los niños, algunos en japonés.

—Qué raro que los chicos no hayan vuelto ya —comentó Lopmon.

—He oído que les han dado permiso para montar una fiesta —respondió Gatomon.

—Con la que tenemos encima y ellos, de fiesta —dijo Patamon.

—No es como si pudiesen evitarlo. Al parecer, es el aniversario del centro y, después de lo ocurrido, nadie parece querer amenizar la fiesta… Están trabajando mucho, se merecen un pequeño respiro —explicó la gata.

—Pero van a trabajar en montar la fiesta —ladeó la cabeza Lopmon.

—Dejémosles. Son jóvenes —dijo acomodándose para seguir dormitando.

Un vórtice a escasos metros de ellos hizo que sus cabezas se voltearan para ver aparecer a Ace bastante alterado.

—Alguien ha llegado a este mundo —dijo.

—¿Sabes dónde? —preguntó Patamon.

—Ya deberíamos poder verles —dijo pasando la mirada a los árboles.

* * *

El ruido de gritos y golpes fue lo que alertó al grupo, acomodado en el gimnasio. Con prisas, tiraron los cuadernos y todo cuanto habían estado usando para correr hacia la puerta.

—Vaya, vaya… Adivinad quién parece querer una invitación a nuestro baile —dijo Katsuharu.

—¿Duskmon? —preguntó más de uno.

—El mismo —asintió —. Y para que veáis las ganas, ha traído pareja de baile.

—Pero si tanto Kim como Yla están con nosotros… ¿A quién ha traído? —preguntó Chiaki.

—Ni idea, pero es un pibón —respondieron Teppei y Odd. Enseguida recibieron una colleja por parte de la guerrera del agua.

—¡Chicos! —chilló Patamon, entrando disparado por la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Kouji, atrapándolo al aire y bajándolo.

—Duskmon y los clones…

—Lo hemos visto —asintió Takuya —. No deberíamos perder más tiempo aquí.

—Esperad —pidió el digimon —. No están solos… Hay monstruos y… digimons conocidos…

—Como la última vez —dijo Koichi.

—Son cuatro —dijo Patamon —. Es fácil identificarles, los demás son todos digimons malignos los mires por donde los mires.

—¿Es que XANA no se cansa de atacarnos con amigos poseídos? —preguntó JP.

—Parece ser que no. Menos charla y más movimiento. Hay que patearles el trasero a esos clones —señaló Takuya.

—¿Qué hacemos nosotras? —preguntó Leire justo cuando un vórtice se abría en el gimnasio sobresaltándoles.

—Somos nosotros, tranquilos —dijo Lopmon. Tras él, las dos clones y los mellizos aparecieron.

—Quedaos las tres aquí —indicó Takuya —. A las malas, ellos pueden ayudaros.

—No tenemos suficiente poder para atacar —negó Timy.

—Y tampoco deberíamos atacar aunque lo tuviésemos —dijo Ace —. XANA no debe enterarse de nuestra existencia.

—No pasa nada —dijo rápidamente Zoe —. Si, como ha dicho Patamon, hay cuatro digimons que son aliados, necesitarán atención y ayuda cuando logremos liberarles. Vosotros podréis hacerlo. Todos vosotros —dijo mirando tanto a los dos digimons como a las tres chicas.

—Estaremos aquí para cualquier cosa —aseguró Arya.

Asegurándose de que nadie se fijaba en ellos, el grupo empezó a salir del gimnasio digievolucionados. Los digimons, algo más complicados de hacerlos aparecer de la nada, tuvieron que cruzar la primera línea de árboles antes de digievolucionar y salir al combate. Angemon y Turuiemon se les unieron sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué pasa con Gatomon? —preguntó Yumi.

—Ella está al mismo nivel que nosotros dos ahora mismo —respondió el conejo —. Siendo como es la mascota, no puede saltar y atacar como digimon sin ser descubierta.

—¡Eh! —chilló Aldamon, ocupado conteniendo a su clon —. Encargaos de ese par de digimons molestos —indicó señalando con la cabeza a dos figuras que estaban listos para atacar Kadic, ignorando al grupo de los Guardianes.

—Lo que nos faltaba —murmuró Turuiemon.

Ambas figuras estaban a punto de atacar cuando los dos miembros masculinos de la tríada angelical se plantaron delante de ellos listos para proteger el edificio y a todos los humanos en él.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí —rió MarineDevimon.

—Acaba de alegrárseme el día —sonrió LadyDevimon —. Déjeme a mí al angelito. Nunca he soportado a los de su especie.

—Ten cuidado, Turuiemon. No son precisamente débiles —advirtió Angemon.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Una nueva pelea dio inicio en Kadic. Nuevamente, los dos bandos se enfrentaban en el territorio de los estudiantes y obligaban a todos a escapar para no sufrir heridas. En lo alto de uno de los tejados, Gatomon evaluaba el avance de la pelea. Todo aquél con clon se las veía y deseaba con dichos seres, incluso Aldamon. Tener una evolución más poderosa no parecía serle un beneficio al híbrido de fuego, ni tan siquiera con la ayuda de BlackKazemon y BlackRanamon, ambas dispuestas a permitirle ir en busca de Duskmon. El clon de la oscuridad también suponía una dificultad para los otros cuatro híbridos, que luchaban pendientes de sus alrededores. A todo eso, debía sumársele que quienes se veían libres de clones y los compañeros digitales de los originales de Lyoko luchaban para apartar al resto de monstruos y digimons, procurando no dañar a cuatro en concreto que, sin embargo, se entregaban totalmente a la pelea contra ellos.

Pero lo que más rabia le provocaba a Gatomon era la lucha que mantenían Angemon y Turuiemon contra los dos digimons demonios. Ver a LadyDevimon manejando el combate a su antojo, acorralando a Angemon y obligándolo a decidir entre sufrir el ataque o permitir que se dañase Kadic, estaba hirviéndole la sangre.

—Esa maldita bruja no va a seguir así… Me aseguraré personalmente que no vuelva a aparecer nunca más —afirmó poniéndose en pie en el tejado y cerrando los ojos.

No le costó encontrar la energía suficiente para lo que quería. Al instante, un brillo rosado la envolvió formando una columna de luz que llamó la atención de Yumi, cuyo D-Tector también brilló de igual manera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alterada —. ¡Kyubimon! —llamó.

—¡Aquí estoy! —se le acercó la digimon, golpeando a la clon de la geisha y cubriéndola.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Odd mientras su D-Tector desprendía un brillo morado.

—¿Qué es esto? —se unió Ulrich, su dispositivo brillando en azulado.

—¡Gatomon superdigievoluciona en… Angewomon!

—¡Angemon superdigievoluciona en… MagnaAngemon!

—Turuiemon superdigievoluciona en… Antylamon!

—Otra digievolución… —observó sorprendida la geisha.

—¡MagnaAngemon! —gritó con rabia Angewomon. Al otro ángel no le hizo falta mirarla para entender que debía agacharse —. ¡Flecha celestial!

—¡No creas que eso me va a hacer algo! ¡Melodía mortal! —atacó LadyDevimon.

—Ay, no… ¿En serio se van a poner así ahora? —preguntó Antylamon —. MagnaAngemon, me voy a ayudar con aquellos cuatro.

—Bien. Yo me ocuparé de éste y te ayudaré —aseguró mientras veía al conejo marchar en busca de los digimons capturados.

Un grito extraño resonó en el aire, despistando a la gran mayoría de los combatientes que no pudieron evitar alzar la vista para ver la pelea de dos digimons femeninas. El estilo barriobajero, lanzándose contra el suelo, las paredes del edificio, dándose tirones de pelo, bofetones y mil insultos, algunos más originales que otros, provocaban risas tontas en algunos y mil preguntas en otros.

—A este ritmo, Kadic será destruida por esas dos —protestó Jeremy.

—¡Coredramon! —llamó William —. ¡Intenta cogerlas y lánzalas lejos, hacia el bosque!

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Grumblemon, corriendo hasta Mercurimon y su clon y golpeando con su martillo al segundo —. Cambia la digievolución y absórbelas.

—¿Seguro? Sephirotmon es enorme…

—Puedes moverte y alejarte de aquí, cosa que ellas no parecen estar por la labor —señaló.

—Está bien… ¡Mercurimon, cambio de digievolución! ¡Sephirotmon! —ante la aparición del gran cuerpo de la bestia del metal, más de uno se apartó bruscamente. Sin embargo, ni Angewomon ni LadyDevimon dieron muestras de haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría —. Muy bien, señoritas, pasen al interior —dijo mientras un remolino las atrapaba a ambas y hacía desaparecer —. Gracias por su colaboración.

—Una molestia menos —sonrió Grumblemon —. Dejamos a esas dos a tu cargo.

—Ten cuidado si lanzas ataques —pidió Emily.


	55. 54 - Los problemas crecen

¡Buen finde a todos! Aquí estamos una semana más aprovechando el descanso laboral del fin de semana para actualizar la historia con un capítulo nuevo con el que aligerar algo la bochornosa tarde de verano que estamos pasando.

Como todo el mundo ya sabe, Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily o a mí, ni tan siquiera sus personajes (el número de originales se cuentan con las manos y cualquier parecido con la obra de otro es una casualidad que nos gustaría hablar con la otra mente que piensa similar a nosotras). De igual manera, espero que el número de mensajes ofensivos recibidos en el transcurso de esta historia siga siendo de 0. ¡Mil gracias a todos por permitirnos lograr esta hazaña en un mundo donde los trolls salen como setas cuando menos te lo esperas! ¡Sois los mejores lectores del mundo!

Y ahora, dicho todo lo necesario para evitar problemas con el Team Rocket de los fanfics, os dejo con otro trocito de historia para que rellenéis ese huequito de tiempo libre que disponéis entre remojón y remojón.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

* * *

 **Capítulo 54: Los problemas crecen**

MarineDevimon se vio rápidamente superado por MagnaAngemon, por lo que empezó a utilizar el edificio de Kadic para protegerse de él. Cansado de tener que recular cada vez que se disponía a lanzar un ataque, el ángel se elevó muy por encima.

—Da igual lo que intentes, MarineDevimon, vas a acabar muy mal. ¡Puerta del Destino!

—¡No lograrás arrastrarme allí! ¡Antes caerán tus compañeros! —rió el demonio marino.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó, alzando su brazo derecho y mostrando su espada púrpura Excalibur brillando. Se lanzó en picado contra él, aprovechando que la succión de la puerta que había abierto le obligaría a seguir sujetándose al edificio con el que se ocultaba —. ¡Se acabó tu tiempo!

Algo apartado, Ulrich observó la facilidad con la que MagnaAngemon obligó a su rival a soltarse del edificio y flotaba a la puerta abierta.

—¡Samurai, céntrate! —chilló de pronto Aldamon, dándole un coletazo al clon del chico.

—¡Lo siento! Oye, ¿crees que ese ataque de MagnaAngemon serviría para quitarnos de encima a los clones?

—Se puede intentar, pero somos demasiados y existen muchos curiosos en la zona —respondió el híbrido.

—Maldita sea…

La Puerta del Destino de MagnaAngemon tampoco pasó por alto a Duskmon. El clon oscuro se había movido más lejos, atrayendo consigo a los cuatro híbridos que le enfrentaban, y observó el fin de MarineDevimon.

—¡Anclaje de Blitz!

—¡Cuchilla de viento!

—Empiezo a cansarme de vosotros, malditos niños elegidos… ¡Mirada mortal! —el ataque hizo retroceder a las dos digimons, cruzándose en la línea de tiro de los otros dos y permitiéndole ganar un tiempo valioso —. ¡Duskmon, cambio de digievolución!

Reichmon se quedó horrorizado en el lugar mientras la siniestra ave oscura de tres ojos se elevaba por el cielo. Junto a él, Beowolfmon maldijo el hecho de que aquel monstruo tuviese la capacidad de tomar la forma animal del guerrero corrupto de la oscuridad. Incluso Sephirotmon, relativamente tranquilo en un costado sin molestar a nadie, se intentó alejar. Velgemon batió las alas una vez más, produciendo un ruido estridente a modo de graznido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —chilló Sissi, tapándose los oídos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Togemon, pero tampoco pudo hacer gran cosa por ayudar a su compañera.

Ante la mirada de todos, los clones parecían no inmutarse del graznido de Velgemon, por lo que alzaron sus armas contra sus versiones originales. Algunos lograron apartarse, algo dificultosamente, escapando de los clones. Sissi, sin embargo, se encontró atrapada por el látigo de su clon.

—¡Déjala en paz! —gritó Togemon, lanzándose contra la clon con los puños por delante a la vez que todo su cuerpo brillaba —. ¡Togemon superdigievoluciona en… Lilamon! —el hada floral hizo aparecer una daga en su mano y, volando a ras del suelo, se lanzó directa a cortar los látigos que retenían a su compañera —. ¡Sissi! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Creo…

—¿Va todo bien aquí? —preguntó Odd.

—Me he despistado con… lo que sea que ha chillado —admitió.

—Vete a descansar, Sissi —dijo Lilamon, irguiéndose entre la chica y el clon —. Yo me encargaré de ella.

—Te ayudo…

—Es mejor que la dejes a ella —dijo Odd, ayudándola a mantenerse recta —. No estás en condiciones.

—Cubriré tu ausencia, Odd —anunció Dobermon.

Con la rendición de Sissi, Odd empezó a alejarse de la batalla. Sobre sus cabezas, un extraño digimon oscuro que helaba la sangre volaba en círculos ante la mirada de los cuatro híbridos. Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a lanzar un ataque desde su aparición y eso estaba atacando los nervios, por lo que el rubio podía ver, a absolutamente todos los que no tenían ni idea de a qué se enfrentaban.

—¡Cuidado abajo! —gritó de pronto Sephirotmon —. ¡Onda de la oscuridad!

—¡Buena puntería! —exclamaron Grumblemon y Arbormon. Entre ambos, el clon de Mercurimon se levantaba tras haber recibido el ataque de LadyDevimon.

—¡Todos, tened cuidado! —advirtió Aldamon.

—¿Por lo de Sephirotmon? —preguntó Emily.

—A demás de él —dijo antes de señalar al cielo —. Ése es Velgemon.

—¿Velgemon?

—El espíritu animal corrupto de la oscuridad —respondió antes de volverse a su combate contra el Agunimon oscuro.

Conocer la identidad de esa bestia siniestra preocupó sobremanera a todos. Odd decidió acelerar el paso, cargando sobre la espalda a Sissi, sin mirar al cielo.

—¿Qué ocurre ahí? ¿Quién es ese monstruo? —preguntó Neila. BlackGatomon y Tailmon se adelantaron al instante para cubrir la puerta de posibles perseguidores del chico.

—A Duskmon le han salido alas —respondió dejando a Sissi en el suelo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Leire, agachándose junto a ella.

—Necesita descansar, nada más —respondió.

—¡Mira, Ace! —exclamó Timy sacudiendo el hombro de su hermano —. ¡Pronto le saldrán las espinas!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Arya.

—Su látigo es diferente a cuando marchó —señaló el gato plateado —. Antes eran látigos normales, pero ahora son múltiples.

—Y láser —indicó feliz la elfita.

—¿Es posible que sea porque Togemon ha digievolucionado? —preguntó Odd.

—¡Toma ya! ¡Las chicas al poder! —saltó la dorada.

—Eh, no, déjate de apuestas —pidió el plateado.

—Me voy. Cuidad a Sissi —indicó Odd.

—Código digital Lyoko, ¡digievolución! —exclamó Leire.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Neila mientras, tras ambas, Arya exclamaba sorprendida por el cambio en su prima.

—Ayudar a Sissi —respondió extendiendo ambas manos —. ¡Dragón sanador!

...

Milly saltaba feliz ante la idea de conseguir nueva información para su periódico. A su lado, Tamiya no estaba del todo segura.

—Oh, vamos, ¡hay que atraparles y entrevistarles! —exclamó.

—Pero…

—Es muy arriesgado —negó un chico junto a ellas.

—Si nos quedamos a cubierto, no habrá problema. ¿O es que ahora tienes miedo, Ishiyama?

—¡No, no!

—Pues vamos —exclamó echando a correr.

Sin poder evitarlo, los otros dos la siguieron, intentando hacerla entrar en razón y retroceder a zonas más seguras. Al final, los dos reporteros "sensatos" se encontraron a escasos metros del combate.

—Cámaras… ¡Dentro! —exclamó. Ambos encendieron sus cámaras —. ¡Hola a todos! Aquí Milly acompañada de Tamiya y el nuevo miembro del equipo, Hiroki. ¡Atentos a esto! Nos hemos acercado hasta el lugar de los hechos para presenciar de cerca el combate entre los monstruos y los Domadores de monstruos. Tamiya, tú enfoca esa mitad. Hiroki, tú la otra.

—Ese monstruo enorme no cabe tal cual y también lanza ataques —dijo Hiroki intentando captar el extraño ser que permanecía quieto a un costado.

—Barrido rápido y a la acción. Procura pillar el ataque cuando lo oigas —indicó la pelirroja.

—¿No crees que ese pájaro esquelético está muy cerca? —preguntó Tamiya con miedo.

—Graba. Necesitamos descripción para poder nombrarle —dijo.

—Pero está pasando demasiado cerca —indicó Tamiya. Una de las alas del ave siniestra golpeó la pared sobre ellos y empezaron a caer escombros en el preciso momento en que un nuevo graznido terrorífico les hizo llevar las manos a los oídos.

—¡Salgamos de aquí o nos aplastará! —chilló Hiroki.

A escasa distancia, Yumi volteó la vista al oír la voz de su hermano. Con el corazón acelerado, apartó a su clon y buscó a Kyubimon en el combate.

—¡Kyubimon, sácalos de aquí! —chilló.

—¡Voy! —exclamó.

—Ella sola no podrá con todo —negó Bijugamon.

—Pues corre a ayudarla —ordenó Ulrich.

Lanzando varios ataques a los bloques más grandes, los dos zorros corrieron hasta el grupo de reporteros. Aun así, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de llegar a tiempo hasta que una capa de hielo empezó a trepar por la pared, formando un techo sobre los tres reporteros.

—No aguantará mucho tiempo —indicó Kumamon, deslizándose con los esquís por un raíl de hielo —. Vámonos de aquí, ¡rápido!

De un tirón, subió a Tamiya a la parte trasera de sus esquís y esperó hasta que los dos zorros cargaron con los otros dos reporteros, todos paralizados por el miedo. No habían recorrido ni diez metros cuando la cúpula de hielo se derrumbó con un estruendo que sobresaltó a los tres menores, que voltearon la vista temblorosos.

—¿Acaso no veis que esto es peligroso? —regañó Kyubimon cuando los dejaron en el suelo.

—Yo… nosotros… —intentó hablar Milly.

—Adentro, ahora mismo —rugió Bijugamon, indicando con la cabeza el edificio junto al que se habían detenido. Los tres obedecieron sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Volvamos con los demás —indicó Kumamon —. Y recemos para que no vuelvan a salir.

—Dudo que lo vayan a hacer —suspiró Kyubimon, mirando al cielo —. No después de lo que ése es capaz de hacer…

...

Dentro de Sephirotmon, Angewomon empezaba a estar cansada de su batalla con LadyDevimon. Ambas se habían pasado todo el combate esquivándose la una a la otra salvo cuando lograban atraparse del pelo, momento que aprovechaban para abofetearse, arañarse, intentar ahogarse…

—¿Por qué no desapareces de una puñetera vez? —protestó el ángel.

—Eso mismo pregunto yo, angelita estúpida…

—Asquerosa paliducha…

—Vas a morir, muñeca —LadyDevimon logró atraparla del brazo y lanzarla contra el suelo —. ¡Pareces una mosca aplastada!

—Maldita rata de cloaca…

—Prepárate para acabar con tu vida, angelita apestosa… ¡Lanza de la oscuridad!

—Sí, claro, que te crees que me voy a comer tu ataque, guapita —esquivó Angewomon.

—¿Es que no te puedes quedar quieta? ¡Estás más guapa aplastada y a punto de morir!

—¿Sabes? ¡Ni yo me habría expresado mejor! —respondió lanzándose con la mano bien abierta. El guantazo resonó en todo el lugar.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó ofendida la diabla.

...

En el exterior, cuatro híbridos veían con impotencia el esquelético ser que surcaba, con cierta dificultad, el terreno de Kadic.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahí parados? He dejado a los otros a cargo de mi clon porque aquí nadie le corta las alas al pajarraco —protestó Aldamon.

—¿Qué crees que podemos hacer contra ése aquí? —acusó Mermaimon.

—¡Cuidado abajo! —chilló Sephirotmon lanzando uno de los ataques de Angewomon.

—Pero cómo hemos sido tan despistados… ¡Sephirotmon! ¡Llévate a Velgemon a tu interior antes que cause más destrozos! —llamó Reichmon.

—¡Enseguida! —aceptó la bestia del metal, arrastrando en un vórtice al digimon oscuro.

—Y ahora, nosotros cinco —señaló el híbrido de la oscuridad —. Ahora sí podremos darle una paliza sin preocuparnos por los edificios.

—Está bien…

Sin edificios ni absolutamente nada obstaculizándolos, los cinco guerreros pudieron lanzar sus ataques sin problema alguno. Aun así, Velgemon seguía esquivándolos aprovechándose de su habilidad voladora.

—¡Así no hay quien atine! —protestó la sirena.

—¡Cuerpo a tierra! —alertó Aldamon.

—Y encima, tenemos que tirarnos al suelo para evitar vuelos gratis… ¡Ancla al cuello cual collar! ¡Eso pienso hacer! —siguió protestando Mermaimon.

—Tranquila. Si te desesperas, serás una presa fácil —intentó calmarla Reichmon palmeándole el hombro.

—¡Bombardero del norte! —atacó la sirena, lanzando el ancla directa al cuello y fallando por poco.

—Necesitas relajarte —negó JetSilphymon.

—Basta de charlas, que vuelve —señaló Beowolfmon.

Velgemon se lanzó en picado contra ellos, dispuesto a llevarse por delante a alguno de los cinco, pero al último momento cambió de dirección, pillando a todos por sorpresa.

—¿Qué hace ahora? —preguntó Aldamon.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí inmediatamente! —gritó Reichmon, corriendo con su hermano pisándole los talones.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó JetSilphymon, siguiéndolos preocupada.

—En cuanto acabe de dibujar el círculo con la punta de su ala, seremos eliminados si nos quedamos dentro —señaló Beowolfmon.

—¡Maldito pajarraco! —protestó Mermaimon.

Sin atreverse a mirar a ningún lado, echaron a correr en busca de la salida de aquel círculo del que empezaban a alzarse unas extrañas paredes negras que amenazaban con encerrarlos.


	56. 55 - Sin visión

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos un día más actualizando la historia con otro capítulo lleno de acción para que no os aburráis en tan caluroso día que estamos pasando (al menos, por donde yo vivo).

Para no variar, recordaros a todos que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí, que los personajes originales se cuentan con las manos, que cualquier parecido con la obra de otro es casualidad y que cualquier parecido con la vida real... Bueno, eso ya no tenemos mucha idea.

Gracias a quienes os pasáis a leer y dejáis review y sentimos no poder responder al momento. También estamos contentas de seguir añadiendo números al contador de "días sin comentarios insultantes". Teniendo en cuenta que decidimos reiniciar el fic y que eso ha conllevado alargar aún más la espera de aquellos que ya nos seguían desde que esta historia era actualizada por Lily, nos alegra que sigáis apoyándonos aun con la larga espera y que los pequeños cambios o añadidos hasta el momento no generan ningún tipo de comentario negativo.

Y bueno, sin más, aquí os dejo el capítulo para que lo disfrutéis a la sombra, con un refresco bien frequito o con un buen helado con el que aplacar este asfixiante calor de verano.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

* * *

 **Capítulo 55: Sin visión**

Mercurimon temblaba escondido en el interior de Sephirotmon. La batalla entre Angewomon y LadyDevimon estaba provocándole escalofríos con tanto tirón de pelo, tanta bofetada y tanto insulto.

—Maldita blanquita… ¡Melodía mortal!

—¡Estoy harta de ti! —chilló Angewomon, posicionándose en línea con su rival y extendiendo los brazos —. ¡Encanto celestial!

—¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! —chilló la oscura al ver la bandada de murciélagos destruida por el ataque de la otra.

—Hasta nunca, LadyDevimon —sonrió Angewomon viendo a la otra desaparecer —. Espero que te hagan sufrir en el inframundo.

—Muy buen trabajo, Angewomon —aplaudió Mercurimon, sorprendiéndola —. Empezaba a pensar que jamás acabaríais.

—Esto era algo que tenía pendiente —dijo la otra, resoplando cansada.

—Si quieres, puedes salir al exterior —informó el guerrero del metal mientras aparecía un ojo a su espalda.

—¿Por qué no habría de querer?

—Resulta ser que Duskmon puede digievolucionar y he tenido que encerrarle junto a los otros cinco.

—Pues si ellos están ahí, no veo razón para estar aquí más tiempo —dijo Angewomon caminando hacia el ojo —. Saldré a ayudar.

Asintiendo, Mercurimon se hizo a un lado y dejó a la otra salir. El panorama en el exterior no animó para nada al ángel, que se obligó a desviar la mirada de la pared destrozada, presumiblemente por Velgemon, para buscar a sus dos compañeros. La rabia que había estado sintiendo en su pelea contra LadyDevimon volvió a crecer ante la imagen de los cuatro digimons que atacaban a MagnaAngemon y a Antylamon.

—¡Ataque punzante!

—¡Láser X!

—¡Parad los dos ya! —pidió Antylamon, esquivándolos a ambos.

—¡Cola martillo!

—¡Ten cuidado, Antylamon! —chilló MagnaAngemon lanzándose contra los otros dos mientras el conejo se apartaba de un salto a tiempo.

—Así no llegaremos a nada —protestó el conejo.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Angewomon —. ¿Cómo vais?

—Fatal —corearon ambos.

—¡Círculos láser!

—Vosotros ocupaos de tierra —suspiró esquivando el ataque y alzándose por encima de todos —. Ya he sufrido bastante con la cerda aquella como para que vengas tú también y me cabrees, Aquilamon. Así que pórtate bien, sé un buen digimon y obedéceme —señaló.

—Lo suyo sería tenerlos a todos en un único punto —protestó Antylamon, saltando sobre Ankylomon e intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre él.

—Por ellos mismos no van a quedarse quietos —respondió MagnaAngemon —. A no ser que… ¡Angewomon! ¡Lanza a Aquilamon contra estos dos!

—¿Crees que funcionará? —preguntó Angewomon.

—Tú vuelca a Ankylomon también, Antylamon —indicó el ángel —. Despistaré a XV-mon y a Stingmon todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Pues no será fácil volcar a semejante criatura…

—¿Alguien necesita ayuda por aquí? —preguntaron Arbormon y Grumblemon.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —exclamó Antylamon.

—¡Atentos todos, voy a intentar algo! —llamó Angewomon —. Lo siento, Aquilamon, pero si sigues intentando darme cornadas, no me dejas otra opción… ¡Aire santo!

Sobre ella, se creó un anillo de luz dorada que emanaba energía. En el suelo, más de uno alzó la vista al sentir las energías renovadas para ver a Aquilamon paralizado, igual que había pasado con XV-mon, Stingmon y Ankylomon. Sin perder más el tiempo, Angewomon se lanzó hacia el águila, tomándolo del ala sin dificultad y lanzándolo contra los otros en el suelo.

—¡Diana! —exclamó alegre mientras descendía junto a MagnaAngemon.

—¡Ankylomon va! —gritó Antylamon.

—Pues sí que pesa, sí —resopló Grumblemon. Tanto él como Arbormon rotaron los brazos.

—Ojalá funcione… ¡Desinfección sagrada!

El grupo observó cómo el poder sagrado de MagnaAngemon envolvía los cuerpos de los cuatro caídos, que se agitaron por casi un minuto. Cuando el ángel dio un paso hacia atrás, los cuatro digimons dejaron de moverse.

—¿Qué hago bocabajo? —chilló de pronto Ankylomon, agitando las patas con fuerza en intentos de voltearse —. ¡Ayudadme, por favor!

—¿Qué sitio es este? —preguntó Aquilamon, logrando salir de debajo del otro digimon y sacudiendo su emplumada cabeza.

—¡Funcionó! —saltó Antylamon —. Vuelven a ser ellos mismos.

—Menos mal, porque yo estoy sin ideas —suspiró Angewomon.

—¿Angewomon? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el águila.

—En el mundo humano —respondió.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? Pero si…

—Es muy largo de explicar —acortó MagnaAngemon —. Por ahora, será mejor que os retiréis a descansar.

—¿Acaso habéis olvidado mi situación? —protestó Ankylomon, aún pataleando y dando coletazos.

—Vamos, vamos —rieron Grumblemon y Arbormon, saltando la cola del digimon como si se tratase de una comba.

—¡Rápido! ¡Hay algo molestándome en la espalda! —pidió el dinosaurio.

—¿Será una piedra? —preguntó el de la tierra.

—¡XV-mon, espabila! —oyeron de pronto —. ¡No puedes quedarte aquí tirado!

—Aquilamons… cayendo… Socorro…

—¿Stingmon y XV-mon también aquí? —se asomó Aquilamon —. ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?

—No lo sé —negó Stingmon —. Yo estaba tranquilamente en el bosque y, de pronto, estoy aquí, con XV-mon atontado —respondió el digimon insecto.

—Oh, vaya… Creo que está así porque te he tirado contra ellos —señaló Angewomon intentando no reír.

—¿Que yo qué? ¡Perdón, XV-mon! ¿Tú estás bien, Stingmon? En serio, yo no quería… —empezó a decir el águila mientras veía al digimon azul levantándose tambaleante.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo…

—Tranquilos, podéis ir a descansar e incluso regresar al Digimundo —aseguró MagnaAngemon, volteándose y buscando entre los demás —. ¡D'Arcmon!

—¿Qué ocurre? —se acercó el ángel de la lucha tras apartar de su camino a varios enemigos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tu compañera tiene poderes curativos. Acompaña a estos cuatro con ella —indicó.

—Enseguida.

Los tres ángeles observaron cómo sus cuatro amigos marchaban siguiendo a la digimon ángel hacia un lugar más seguro en el que respirar tranquilos. A un gesto de ambos, Grumblemon y Arbormon regresaron con los demás, dispuestos a ayudar a quien fuera que necesitase ayuda extra. Estaban a punto de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde Sephirotmon cuando unos aplausos a sus espaldas les paralizaron.

—Bravo, bravo, bravo. No esperaba menos de vosotros, los tres Grandes Ángeles —rió una voz entre los árboles. Poco a poco, desde el bosque, empezó a extenderse una densa niebla que cubrió todo Kadic.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —susurró Antylamon.

—Así no podrán pelear los chicos —advirtió MagnaAngemon.

—Si al menos estuviese la guerrera del viento aquí… Pero no —negó con fastidio Angewomon volteándose hacia el bosque —. ¿Qué pasa hoy? ¿Acaso es el día de los reencuentros fastidiosos? Primero la arpía de negro y ahora el vampiro de pacotilla… ¡No los soporto!

—Y es la cuarta vez que nos enfrentamos a él… —bufó el otro ángel.

—¿Acaso no se cansa de perder? —preguntó Antylamon.

—¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Es que no podéis verme? —la risa del vampiro inundó la zona —. Qué lástima, porque yo sí os puedo ver perfectamente… A ver qué sois capaces de hacer con esta poca visibilidad, oh grandiosos ángeles… ¡Corriente sangrienta!

...

Desde la puerta del gimnasio, Arya intentaba identificar a todos en aquella espesa niebla que se había alzado desde el bosque y había cubierto el campo de batalla. Oía los ataques y los movimientos de todos, pero no estaba segura de si realmente estaba yendo todo bien para el grupo de los Guardianes.

Tras ella, Neila observaba a Leire ocupándose de las heridas de los cuatro digimons que D'Arcmon había acompañado allí esquivando por poco la niebla.

—¿Vas bien? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí —asintió Leire, pasándose una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor.

—Será mejor que guardes energías para los demás —dijo Arya —. Creo que esta vez van a necesitar a una sanadora más que nunca.

—Sentimos mucho haberos atacado —se disculpó XV-mon —. Ni tan siquiera somos conscientes de cómo hemos podido hacerlo…

—XANA os controlaba —dijo Sissi, levantándose y probando a moverse por el gimnasio —. Imagino que aprovechó un despiste vuestro para atraparos y por eso no recordáis lo que ha pasado.

—Deberíamos haber sido más precavidos —convino Aquilamon.

—¡Eh! ¡Logro ver movimiento acercándose a la niebla! —llamó Arya.

—¿El qué? —preguntaron todos, apelotonándose en la puerta para observar.

Entre los árboles, una solitaria figura avanzaba en dirección al campo de batalla, invisible para los que peleaban y, poco a poco, también invisible para quienes estaban en el gimnasio.

—Eso no me parece ningún digimon —corearon los Crossedmons.

—Es esa estúpida medusa —protestó Sissi —. Ya la hemos liado —alzó los brazos antes de volverse a las tres chicas —. Ese monstruo roba los datos de los demás.

—¿Es grave? —preguntó Neila.

—Con los datos que roba, nuestro enemigo crea clones. Así es como han surgido los clones que hay, incluidas Kim e Yla —explicó.

—Entonces hay que detenerla —dijo Stingmon.

—¡Esperad! —se interpuso Sissi —. Si esos tentáculos os atrapan, podríais volver a ser poseídos y XANA volvería a controlaros otra vez.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Ankylomon.

—¡Ya no se ve! —exclamó D'Arcmon.

—Maldición… ¡Ahora sí que la hemos perdido! —exclamó Aquilamon.

—Hemos de alertar a los demás —dijo Sissi.

—Entonces, mejor salgamos a ayudar —decidió Neila, activando su D-Tector —. ¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

—Nosotros estaremos aquí para lo que sea —dijo Arya.

Con cuidado, las tres chicas y D'Arcmon se acercaron a la niebla. Podían oír las distintas peleas que se estaban librando en aquel lugar, pero no eran capaces de decir con exactitud dónde se encontraba cada combatiente. Todo cuanto veían era niebla; ni tan siquiera eran capaces de localizar a Sephirotmon, con todo su tamaño.

—A ciegas lo único que conseguiremos será que nos atrapen a nosotras, nos golpee un ataque perdido o estorbemos a alguien —dijo D'Arcmon.

—Pero no tenemos otro sistema —negó Sissi —. La única que podría quitar esta niebla es JetSilphymon, y resulta que está ocupada peleándose con un pajarraco esquelético dentro de Sephirotmon.

—¿Y entonces, qué? —preguntó Leire —. _¿Qué podemos hacer, Takuya?_ —pensó, frustrada ante no tener ninguna idea. Casi sin darse cuenta, alzó las manos ante ella llamando la atención de las otras.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó D'Arcmon.

—No estoy segura —reconoció mientras seguía concentrando energía hasta hacer aparecer un báculo de oro con un ángel de diamante enmarcado en un aro como cabeza.

—Muy bonito, pero dime para qué va a servir —señaló Sissi.

—Oye, ¿no se supone que eres algo así como un ángel sagrado? —preguntó Neila.

—Quizás… —cogió aire y elevó el báculo por encima de su cabeza —. ¡Viento brillante!

Poco a poco, la niebla alrededor de ellas empezó a disiparse. Aunque no acabó con ella por completo, sí les permitió ver a un par de metros más de distancia.

—Esto no será suficiente —negó Sissi.

—Pero algo es algo —declaró Leire.

—Yo creo que sí es suficiente —señaló Neila. Algo más adelante, la Scyphozoa atrapaba por la espalda a Beetlemon.

—Estúpida medusa… Espero que Beetlemon sea el primero y único al que ha atrapado —corrió Sissi.

—Yo soy más rápida —declaró D'Arcmon, desenvainando su espada y lanzándose contra la medusa.

—¡Hay que apartarla de aquí! —gritó Sissi mientras veía al guerrero del trueno caer al ser cortados los tentáculos que le retenían.

—¡Cuidado ahí! ¡BlackGatomon, cambio de digievolución a… Witchmon! ¡A ver quién es el idiota que se mete conmigo ahora! —exclamó la bruja digital.

—¿Ésa es BlackGatomon? —preguntó Neila mientras su dispositivo brillaba en su cintura.

—No es tiempo para eso, debemos ayudar a Beetlemon —apremió Sissi.

—Witchmon y yo os cubriremos —aseguró D'Arcmon.

—¿Qué… ha… pasado? —preguntó Beetlemon confundido.

—La Scyphozoa te ha pillado por la espalda. Tranquilo, ya la estamos alejando —dijo Leire —. Vamos atrás, necesitas des…

—¡Cuidado abajo! —oyeron gritar a Sephirotmon.

Toda una serie de misiles de luz empezaron a impactar alrededor de todos, obligándolos a encogerse en el lugar para intentar no ser alcanzados.

...

MagnaAngemon alzó la vista al sentir los ataques cayendo a poca distancia. Con fastidio, dejó atrás a Angewomon y a Antylamon y se elevó hasta salir de la espesa niebla para encontrarse con un Sephirotmon en pleno ataque de nervios.

—¡Sephirotmon! —llamó. La cabeza de la bestia del metal se alzó hasta él, reflejando alivio segundos antes de volver a expulsar un nuevo ataque, esta vez de fuego, por encima de la niebla —. Cálmate, Sephirotmon —pidió acercándose con cuidado —. Intenta lanzar los ataques hacia arriba.

—¡No puedo controlarlos todos! —respondió apenado y dolorido —. Es como tener dolor de estómago… Demasiada información de esos seis y sus ataques… Aunque quisiera, no puedo redirigirilos hacia donde yo quiera.

—Lo entiendo, pero debes calmarte —pidió alzando ambos brazos ante él —. Escúchame, voy a ayudarte —dijo antes de ser rodeado por el digicódigo. Para cuando éste desapareció, MagnaAngemon iba completamente de blanco y sólo tenía dos enormes alas —. Yo me encargaré de proteger este lugar de lo que no puedas desviar a tiempo.

—Pero…

—Confía en mí.

Asintiendo, la bestia del metal empezó a tranquilizarse. De tanto en tanto, algún ataque mal despejado le alteraba, pero las palabras de MagnaAngemon volvían a tranquilizarle y hacer que su mente dejase de irse a pensamientos negativos. La repentina calma en su interior hizo que el digimon del metal se atreviese a asomar su otra cara por el lugar en el que retenía a los seis digimons.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —se preguntó Mercurimon ante la que se le venía encima.

—¡Ahora! ¡Destrucción solar!

—¡Bastón de la oscuridad!

—¡Anclaje de Blitz!

—¡Ultra turbulencia!

—¡Cazador helado!

Los cinco ataques dieron de lleno en Velgemon, quien empezó a sufrir unas extrañas interferencias, como un canal de televisión que pierde la señal, antes de desaparecer.

—Se acabó —declaró Reichmon, dejándose caer al suelo.

—Menos mal, porque no aguantaba más —sopló Aldamon, tirándose junto a él —. Ese pajarraco es imposible de domar…

—Al menos, hemos acabado con él —resopló JetSilphymon, apoyada en su gran molinillo.

—Sí, eso es algo bueno —aceptó Mermaimon —. ¿Pero ahora qué?

—Ahora toca salir —respondió Beowolfmon dándose la vuelta para mirar a Mercurimon —. No hay peligro, puedes acercarte.

—¿Sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó acercándose algo vacilante mientras cuatro pares de ojos reparaban en su presencia.

—Llámalo instinto —se encogió de hombros.

—Habéis peleado muy bien —alabó el del metal.

—Si ese pajarraco no tuviese tanto poder, habríamos acabado antes —declaró Aldamon.

—Ha sido realmente agotador —admitió Mermaimon.

—¿Queréis descansar? —preguntó.

—Ya lo haremos después —respondió JetSilphymon —. Salgamos a respirar aire fresco.

—Cierto, aquí no es que haga mucho aire —comentó Reichmon, levantándose con la ayuda del ancla de la sirena.

—¿Alguien me echa una mano? —pidió Aldamon estirando ambos brazos.

—Al cuello, so gandul —soltó Mermaimon, dejándolo allí tirado.

—Creo que alguien necesita descansar —canturreó Reichmon.

—Tranquilo, luego te contamos la fiesta —alzó la mano Beowolfmon, dándole la espalda.

—Y no te preocupes, que le diremos a tu novia que estás sano y salvo —rió JetSilphymon.

—¡Dejad de picarme ya todos! En serio, sois odiosos —declaró poniéndose en pie él solo.

Mercurimon, por su parte, abrió un portal hacia el exterior, quedándose a un lado mientras los cinco híbridos salían, entre risas. Tras un último vistazo al paisaje destrozado por la batalla, volvió a centrar su mente en su forma animal. Los gritos de Mermaimon, en el tejado donde habían aparecido los cinco, fueron de gran ayuda para volver a la realidad de Kadic.

—¿Qué rayos ha pasado aquí? —protestó la sirena.

—¿Seguro que seguimos en París y no en Londres? —preguntó Beowolfmon.

—Seguro, hermano —asintió Reichmon.

—¿Y qué pinta toda esta niebla? Antes no estaba —señaló Aldamon.

—Ha sido creada por Myotismon —informó MagnaAngemon, aún con su aspecto más sacerdotal —. Apareció poco después que vosotros entrarais en Sephirotmon con Velgemon.

—¿Y por qué la niebla? —volvió a preguntar Aldamon.

—Es un vampiro, la necesita para cubrirse de la luz del sol —respondió —. Antylamon y Angewomon están peleando contra él, pero…

—Da igual qué hagan, la niebla sigue expandiéndose con cada movimiento de Myotismon —habló Sephirotmon —. Me es imposible atraparle porque no logro verle y también es complicado que lance ataques porque podría herir a los demás.

—Así no hay quien luche —protestó Mermaimon.

—En ese caso, tenemos que hacer las cosas sencillas —saltó JetSilphymon —. ¡Ultra turbulencia!

—Oh, vaya… ¿Alguien más piensa que está furiosa? —rió nervioso Aldamon.

—Si sigue así, acabará sin energías —negó MagnaAngemon.

—Ya me encargaré de alejarla rápidamente si eso pasa. Pero es vital ver a qué atacamos —declaró Beowolfmon saltando al suelo.

—Cierto. Quizás por eso fuerza su molinillo aunque no le convenga —aceptó Reichmon.

...

Myotismon esquivó por poco un rayo de sol. Sobresaltado, miró alrededor encontrándose con la ausencia de su espesa niebla en un momento bastante peligroso para él, a demasiada distancia de los árboles.

—¡Flecha celestial! —el ataque de Angewomon le dio de lleno, causándole gran dolor. El ángel no pudo reprimir la sonrisa algo siniestra —. Oh, vaya, parece ser que esta vez sí te he dado…

—Malditos niñatos… Han vencido a Velgemon…

—¡Esta vez no podrás escapar de nosotros, Myotismon! —saltó Antylamon, con las manos transformadas en cuchillas y logrando encajarle dos cortes al vampiro.

—Malditos grandes ángeles… Habéis tenido suerte esta vez, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, os lo aseguro —dijo ocultándose con la capa —. ¡Retirada!

—Ah, no, nada de escapar —negó Angewomon, preparando otra flecha. Sin embargo, para cuando la quiso disparar, el vampiro y cualquier otro enemigo ya habían desaparecido —. Cobarde…

Por detrás, JetSilphymon descendió visiblemente agotada hasta apoyarse en Beowolfmon. A la entrada del gimnasio, Leire mantenía sus manos firmes ante Beetlemon. Prácticamente todos corrieron a reunirse en grupo, siendo Mercurimon y MagnaAngemon los últimos en acercarse.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Alguien aquí sabe de construcciones rápidas? —preguntó Odd —. Porque si no es así, aquí no podemos hacer nada.

—Sí podríamos hacer algo, comernos las broncas —señaló Jeremy —. Esto es demasiado…

—Entremos al bosque y demos un rodeo —señaló Angewomon.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Arya.

—Tú, Neila y Leire quedaos aquí —indicó el ángel.

—También se debería quedar Beetlemon —dijo Sissi —. La Scyphozoa le ha atrapado y no creo que esté aún lo suficientemente bien como para dar el rodeo rápido.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No te preocupes —se inclinó D'Arcmon —. Con la niebla, no podías ver nada.

—Eh, en serio, marchemos ya o seremos descubiertos y, a demás, usados como peones de obra —señaló Odd.


	57. 56 - Fiesta con sorpresa

¡Calurosos saludos a todos! Aquí me dejo caer una semana más con un capítulo nuevo aunque aún no tenga mucha chicha nueva.

Para no variar la rutina, recordaros que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí, que los personajes originales son mínimos y cualquier parecido con el de otra persona es una coincidencia que estamos dispuestas a debatir con esa otra persona, que nos encanta recibir reviews y apoyo... Y que me alegra informar que hemos pasado otra semana sin ningún tipo de mensaje idiota/insultante. ¡Por otros 56 capítulos así!

Y ahora sí, antes de que me derrita por el calor, os dejo con el capítulo. Subid el volumen de vuestras músicas y a disfrutar del espectáculo musical.

¡Un saludo y un abrazo para todos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 56: Fiesta con sorpresa**

Cómo fueron capaces de regresar al gimnasio sin que nadie les viese ni dudase de que habían permanecido allí toda la batalla fue algo que unos calificaban como milagro y otros como misterio.

—Esto ha sido agotador —suspiró Emily, tirada en una de las colchonetas —. La más dura de las batallas, creo yo.

—No te lo niego —aceptó JP, ya repuesto.

—En cuanto salga de aquí, Hiroki me va a oír… Mira que exponerse al peligro de esa manera… ¡Como se le ocurra otra vez acercarse a una pelea, le hago el harakiri! —exclamó Yumi.

—¿Harqué? —preguntó Bokomon.

—Una antigua tradición japonesa en la que destripas a alguien con una espada —respondió Tommy —. Pero dudo que Yumi llegue a tanto, ¿verdad?

—Mejor avísale, Tommy, de lo que voy a hacerle. Vas a su clase, ¿verdad? Estoy segura que sabrás cómo darle el aviso sin delatar que tú y yo estábamos ahí delante para verle hacer el idiota suicida.

—¿Y si cambiamos el tema? —pidió Ulrich —. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que Gatomon, Angemon y Turuiemon han evolucionado usando la energía de Odd, de Yumi y la mía.

—Cierto. Creía que esto sólo era cosa de vuestros guardianes personales —dijo Odd.

—Es que existían guardaespaldas secundarios —dijo Ace.

—Sí. Papá, mamá y Grey-chu eran los Guardianes principales, pero hasta ellos merecían un descanso de tanto en tanto —sonrió Timy.

—Y esos eran tía Sakuya, tío Justi y tío Anubis —completó Ace ante la cara de sorpresa de los presentes.

—Podría decirse que el hecho de que ellos nos hayan ayudado a digievolucionar es porque, en el pasado, tenían un poco más de poder de lo normal gracias a nosotros para llevar mejor eso de ser nuestros guardianes —informó Gatomon, acurrucada sobre las piernas de Aelita.

—¿Y por qué ellos precisamente? —preguntó Jeremy —. Seguramente habría alguien más fuerte en el grupo que no necesitase de vuestra energía extra.

—Cierto, no tiene lógica que se pida ayuda a alguien a quien tienes que darle poder —apoyó Katsuharu.

—Garuru confiaba en Justi. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo le entrenó y enseñó todo cuanto debía saber —explicó Patamon.

—En verdad, Justi era la sombra de papá —se encogió de hombros Ace —. Y cuando se dijo "Garuru necesita vacaciones", directamente se debió ofrecer como voluntario para sustituirle.

—Iris y Sakuya eran muy buenas amigas. A demás, fue recomendación de Garuru —siguió Gatomon.

—Eran familia. Y papá y mamá siempre me han dicho que la familia se ayuda cuando te quedas sin trabajo —añadió Timy.

—Pero tía Sakuya aún tenía trabajo —le dio un golpecito su hermano.

—En el caso de Anubis, fue Grey quien se lo pidió a modo de favor personal —dijo Lopmon —. Me costó convencerle de que se tomase días libres y…

—No mientas, Lopmon —corearon los Crossedmons dándole un tironcito cada uno a una oreja —. Lo que pasa es que no quería que Grey-chu se quedase sin amor y le dejabas salir con Magnadramon cuando quisiera. Que todos sabemos que Ophanimon no es la única amorosa del grupo —el comentario de ambos digimons hizo sonrojar a Takuya y Leire mientras el resto empezaba a reír.

—Así que voluntariado, recomendaciones y favores —dijo JP —. Pensaba que el proceso de selección habría sido diferente…

—Es que el entusiasmo de tío Justi era algo que nadie quería romper… Quizás tío Slay, pero dos latigazos fueron suficientes como para hacerle olvidar esa idea —agitó una mano Timy.

—Ay, cielos, me pintáis como el malo de la familia —suspiró William.

—No eras malo, simplemente algo gruñón —se encogió de hombros Ace.

—Algo me dice que os inventáis la mitad de las historias, niños —negó Zoe. Los dos digimons empezaron a jurar y perjurar que decían la verdad mientras los demás reían.

—En fin, será mejor que nos movamos y hagamos ver que hemos avanzado con lo del baile —dijo Sissi —. Si lo ven avanzado, no podrán cancelarlo. Y creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que necesitamos levantar el ánimo a todos ahora.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Chiaki —. Aunque debo admitir que se está de maravilla tirada en el suelo… Pobre del que pretenda hacerme quedar despierta hasta tarde. Hoy voy a dormir hasta que la cama sangre y quien me lo impida…

—¿Lanzarás anclas? —preguntó Koichi.

—La cama entera —respondió apretando un puño.

—Mejor no la molestemos, no señor —rió Takuya.

Sin más que mencionar sobre la pelea, todos se pusieron en pie y regresaron a los grupitos de trabajo que habían formado antes del ataque, dispuestos a continuar con la organización de la fiesta. Sin embargo, para Gatomon, Patamon y Lopmon no pasó por alto el cansancio que ralentizaban todas y cada una de las acciones de los chicos, por muy sonrientes y animados que pareciesen.

—¿Alguien quiere una bebida? —preguntó Teruo.

—¡Trae agua! Estoy reseca —declaró Zoe.

—Otra botella por aquí —pidió Chiaki.

—Que sean de las grandes —alzó la mano Ulrich.

—Captado —aceptó el chico caminando hacia la puerta.

—Espera, te acompaño —corrió Neila —. Tú solo no podrás con todas las botellas por muy grandes que sean.

—Ah, gracias…

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces algo ausente…

—Sólo que estoy cansado —respondió rápidamente.

—Imagino que ha debido serte duro todo lo que has hecho hoy.

—Para nada… He sido más bien un estorbo —declaró agachando la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! Estoy segura que si no hubiese sido por ti, Angewomon y esa diabla habrían tirado abajo Kadic mientras se lanzaban contra las paredes del edificio —dijo cruzando las manos tras la espalda —. Y luego está el pájaro aquel… ¿Velgemon? Parecía totalmente dispuesto a tirar abajo París entero.

—Más bien he sido yo el que ha estado a punto de tirar abajo Kadic entero con los ataques que no podía controlar…

—Aún no sé mucho sobre los digimons, sus niveles y todo eso, pero aun así, creo que has tenido un papel de vital importancia hoy.

—No creo que eso sea así… Casi daño a los demás…

—Teruo, por lo que sé, los digimons que habías absorbido tenían un nivel superior al tuyo. Así que nadie puede culparte porque no hayas podido controlar algo superior a ti. Y si lo hacen, que sepas que estoy de tu lado.

—¿Lo estarías? —preguntó mirándola de reojo.

—¡Pues claro! Has hecho un gran trabajo, digan lo que digan —aseguró —. Y ahora, vamos a por esas bebidas.

Por suerte para todos, el grupo entero disfrutó de días tranquilos desde ese momento hasta el día de la fiesta. Casi sin darse cuenta, aun con las pequeñas trastadas de los Crossedmons que les hacía reiniciar alguno de los decorados que ya tenían montados, se les echó encima el día de la fiesta.

...

Xana-Lucemon daba golpecitos con el dedo en el brazo del trono, pensativo. Por más que había enfocado el problema desde diferentes ángulos, no había logrado encontrar una forma de dañar definitivamente a esos niñatos.

—Mi señor… —se atrevió a hablar Myotismon. Los ojos del ángel caído cayeron de refilón sobre él —. Mi señor, ¿va a lanzar un nuevo ataque contra los niños elegidos?

—No, Myotismon —negó volviendo la vista hacia una ventana —. Sin embargo, tengo un plan mejor —declaró mientras crecía una sonrisa en su rostro.

...

Jeremy y JP estaban revisando los últimos detalles de la mesa de mezclas de Aelita cuando empezaron a entrar los alumnos al gimnasio.

—¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó Tommy, asomándose detrás de una cortina.

—La verdad, aún quedan veinte minutos —comentó Jeremy mirando su reloj.

—Entonces, mejor acabemos cuanto antes —decidió JP —. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Creo que acabando de preparar todo —respondió Tommy, acercándose con una bolsa de patatas y ofreciéndoles.

—Eso es lo que estamos haciendo nosotros —remugó Jeremy.

—¡Oh! Por ahí asoman algunos —señaló el menor.

Uno a uno, todos los miembros de los Guardianes fueron llegando al gimnasio. Para "molestia" de Jeremy, el retraso de mayormente todas las chicas fueron los casi seguro mil cambios de vestuario hasta decantarse por el que llevaban a la fiesta.

—Vale, ¿quién quiere marcha? —preguntó Aelita pasando junto a él directa a la mesa de mezclas.

—¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! —exclamó Odd —. Venga, princesa, ¡dale caña a la música!

La música no tardó en inundar el gimnasio, haciendo mover a todos y haciéndoles olvidar al grupo, por una noche, toda preocupación del día a día. Desde una ventana, Gatomon observó a los niños bailando despreocupadamente en parejas o en grupo, según la canción que ponía Aelita. Tras un último vistazo, decidió regresar a la habitación en la que estaban todos los digimons reunidos. Quizás no lograrían dormir por el sonido de la música o las protestas de los Crossedmons, deseosos de escaparse y seguro que incordiar, pero al menos, por esa noche, podía dejar las preocupaciones a un lado.

Hasta los profesores olvidaron por un instante los desperfectos en el edificio producto de las continuas peleas de aquellos monstruos que habían decidido aparecer de la nada precisamente en ese punto de París. Ver las sonrisas en los niños, la energía y la felicidad del grupo, así como no ver ningún problema, les aliviaba enormemente.

Neila también disfrutaba de la fiesta bailando con todos los del grupo y cantando a gritos las canciones. En una de las vueltas, sin embargo, el revuelo de una capa llamó su atención e hizo que sus movimientos fuesen más desincronizados hasta el punto de pisar a Teruo sin querer.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces despistada —la retuvo Teruo.

—Me ha parecido ver algo —respondió sin despegar la vista de la masa de cuerpos.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el chico, buscando alrededor sin saber qué mirar.

—Hey, ¿acaso os habéis olvidado de qué se hace en una fiesta? —se acercó Zoe dando vueltas.

—Neila dice haber visto algo —respondió Teruo.

—¿Gente? —preguntó la rubia.

—¡Allí! —exclamó Neila, abriendo los ojos con horror.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó Teruo.

—Ah, no, a mí no me vuelven a arruinar la diversión —decidió Zoe.

La rubia dio media vuelta y avanzó decidida poco antes de que las luces se apagaran de golpe y la música se silenciase, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en el escenario donde Aelita miraba preocupada a un lado y a otro, probando con nerviosismo todos los botones en la mesa. No tardaron en aparecer junto a ella Jeremy y JP, ambos toqueteando y recibiendo algún manotazo de la pelirrosa, que les repetía una y otra vez todo lo que ya había hecho y había sido inútil.

—¡No pasa nada! —exclamó Koichi casi a gritos al no funcionar ningún micrófono, subiendo al escenario mientras arrastraba una gran funda negra tras él —. ¡Que nadie se desespere! ¡Tengo la solución! —indicó antes de agacharse.

Ante los tres del escenario, y en un ángulo que resultaba imposible de ver para los que permanecían abajo, Koichi dejó en el suelo su D-Tector, cuya pantalla se iluminó haciendo aparecer un haz de luz suave ante el que se posicionó.

—Koichi, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Jeremy en un susurro forzado.

—Es una linterna —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y guiñándole un ojo —. Sería de agradecer si alguien más tiene otra linterna, ¿sabéis? No quiero que el público se pierda este espectáculo.

—¿Qué espectáculo? Koichi, ¿estás bebido o qué? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Eh, tú, baja de ahí ahora mismo —rugió Yumi, medio cuerpo subido al escenario y una mirada rabiosa que amenazaba con destrozarlo.

—Si ya sabía yo que Odd era una malísima influencia —suspiró Ulrich, volteándose para ver al rubio aplaudiendo y vitoreando al chico sobre el escenario.

—¿Seguro que no ha sido Takuya el culpable de esto? —preguntó Chiaki, señalando al otro chico, igual de feliz que el rubio y el del escenario.

—¡Alumnos y profesores de Kadic! ¿Queréis seguir con la fiesta? —preguntó Koichi, recibiendo un escandaloso "sí" que le hizo sonreír aún más —. Digital Guardians os la ofrecerá, pero antes, necesito que me ayudéis a subir aquí a mi hermanito. ¡Hermanitoooo!

—Kimura, pienso ahorcarte en cuanto nadie nos vea —amenazó Kouji, acercándose al escenario.

—Oh, vamos, no pretenderás dejarme cantando solito, ¿no? Eres el único capaz de usar esto —dijo alzando la funda y agitándola.

—En serio, te mato —remugó el otro subiendo al escenario junto a su hermano y arrebatándole la funda.

—¡Démosle unos minutos para prepararse! —anunció el chico a gritos antes de acercarse al otro —. Oye, estaría bien que me ayudases con la iluminación.

—En serio, ¿cuánto te han hecho beber esos dos? —preguntó en voz baja mientras preparaba su guitarra.

—No lo suficiente como para hacerme hacer el ridículo —respondió algo sonrojado antes de rebuscar en el bolsillo de su hermano el D-Tector con los espíritus de la luz y dejarlo en el suelo tal y como hizo con el suyo —. Venga, va, iluminemos bien el escenario o aún te caerás, que tienes poco cuidado.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti —remugó.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Koichi daba las últimas instrucciones a su hermano antes de volver a gritar a todos para que se preparasen para bailar, con más de uno abajo preocupado por el estado del chico. Para sorpresa de absolutamente todos, Koichi empezó a cantar sin desafinar ni una nota, dejando parados en el sitio a Aelita y sus dos técnicos de sonido.

—Oye, si Koichi suena bien achispado, ¿cómo sonará estando perfectamente bien? —preguntó Emily entre risas.

—Mira, yo ya me espero cualquier cosa de él —reconoció con una sonrisa Yumi.

—Menudo ritmo que tiene —silbó Arya empezando a saltar con los demás alumnos. Un cuerpo la empujó contra los otros —. ¡Au!

—Perdón, perdón —rió Zoe.

—¿Qué hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Allí, allí —señaló Teruo, detrás de la rubia y tirando de Neila afectada por un ataque de risa.

Con algo de duda, el grupo giró la vista hacia donde apuntaban los otros tres, topándose, en medio del alumnado, con un Phantomon que se estaba marcando un break dance animado por Odd y Takuya.

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo ahí? —preguntó Yumi llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Tranquila, tranquila —rió Zoe tomándola de las manos y haciendo que bailase.

—Nos hemos acercado a él fingiendo haberle confundido con otro compañero que formaba parte del espectáculo —empezó Teruo.

—Como lleva esa capa, le hemos dicho que aproveche que la gente está atenta al escenario para beber un trago, que seguro está pasando calor —siguió Neila —. Y le hemos llevado con Odd y Takuya.

—¿Y no lo han intentado matar? —preguntó Emily.

—Casi, pero he logrado llamarles la atención diciendo "servidle algo a JP, que está reseco" —empezó a decir Zoe —. Will ha cogido un vaso, lo ha llenado de ponche hasta el borde, se lo ha pasado y el Phantomon se lo ha bebido de un trago.

—Le ha gustado y lo demás, ha sido cosa de Odd y Takuya —rió Teruo.

—¿Qué han hecho ese par? —suspiró derrotado Ulrich.

—Seguir sirviéndole ponche —respondieron los tres.

Ignorando la burla que estaba recibiendo, el Phantomon siguió moviendo el esqueleto al ritmo de la música de los gemelos, con los ánimos de otro grupito de elegidos, aunque Odd y Takuya se llevaban la palma animando al digimon mientras que otros, como Sissi, Leire y Tommy, temían que la cosa fuese a más y ocurriese una desgracia accidentalmente.

Un par de canciones más tarde, con Koichi dándolo todo en el escenario y Kouji dedicándole miradas siniestras cada vez que decía una payasada, JP apareció junto a la mesa de mezclas con claro enojo.

—Alguien ha metido un hierro en el enchufe y se ha quemado el cable —dijo mostrando la prueba.

—Apuesto lo que quieras que ha sido ese Phantomon bailarín —señaló Aelita —. A Xana-Lucemon se le están acabando las ideas para derrotarnos…

—Pésimo truco, he de decir —suspiró Jeremy —. ¿Tenemos un cable de repuesto?

—Jim está en ello —señaló el mayor —. En unos minutos imagino que traerá uno nuevo y encenderá las luces otra vez… Eso si es que no se han fundido por el apagón…

—Y si se han fundido, mejor —declaró Aelita —. Con ese Phantomon ahí, será mejor que no llame demasiado la atención. Aunque no sé qué mentira se han inventado aquellos para que le dejen bailar así e incluso animen como si fuese un profesional contratado para la fiesta…

—Yo prefiero no saberlo… Algo me dice que pasaré miedo —dijo Jeremy justo cuando el digimon decidió tomar por compañera de baile a la profesora Hertz —. ¿Veis? Voy a tener pesadillas a partir de ahora…

—Y no serás el único —secundó JP. Junto a ellos, Aelita rodó los ojos y suspiró derrotada.

Jim tardó poco en reaparecer por el gimnasio con cableado nuevo para los chicos, dando la luz y confirmando las sospechas de JP sobre la iluminación. Quitándole importancia, Aelita tomó de nuevo el control de la música, permitiendo a Koichi marchar ovacionado por el centro mientras su gemelo escapaba lo más rápido que jamás le hubiesen visto del escenario, aunque no pudo abandonar el gimnasio gracias a Zoe.

La fiesta se alargó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, momento en que los profesores decidieron mandar a todos a sus camas y haciendo prometer al grupo que recogerían todo al día siguiente. El grupo retuvo al Phantomon hasta que prácticamente todo el mundo desapareció del gimnasio. Yumi no dudó en hacer salir a Renamon del D-Tector para avisar a Ace.

—¿Por qué me despertáis tan temprano? —preguntó el gato plateado frotándose los ojos.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, Ace —respondió Zoe, tomándolo de la garra y llevándolo hasta quedar frente al Phantomon. El gato abrió los ojos de golpe —. ¡No, no, no! ¡Calma!

—¿Qué hace este aquí? —quiso saber con todo el lomo erizado.

—Está borracho —le explicó Neila —. ¿Puedes llevarlo de vuelta al Digimundo?

—¿No podemos eliminarlo y ya? —preguntó.

—Yo también me lo he preguntado —le respondió Renamon antes de desaparecer dentro del dispositivo de su compañera.

—Simplemente queremos gastarle una broma a Xana-Lucemon —se encogió de hombros Aelita —. Me parece justo que, si él nos intenta fastidiar la fiesta, nosotros le demostremos que podemos torcer sus planes.

—Opino que sería mejor eliminarle y así evitar problemas —suspiró el gato, pero cedió a las peticiones del grupo.

En menos que canta un gallo, el Phantomon desapareció absorbido por un vórtice que lo arrastró de vuelta al Digimundo. Entre risas, Yumi y los gemelos se despidieron del grupo, separándose para ir a dormir a casa de la geisha mientras los demás cargaban con el pequeño digimon de vuelta a los dormitorios.


	58. 57 - Identidad en peligro

¡Buenas a todos! Aquí me paso otro finde, esta vez volando porque tengo bastante faena por hacer.

Recordaros a todos que cada una de las series con las que está hecho este fic pertenece a su respectiva dueña, que no somos ni raf-lily ni yo, que los personajes originales son un puñadín que si se parece al personaje de otra persona, preferimos primero hablar y después hacer amigos antes que tirar tomates... Y que aunque alegra recibir reviews (venga, que no cuesta nada, le sacaréis una sonrisa a Lily al final de su agotador día), alegra aún más seguir sin recibir mensajes molestos que cabrean el día. ¡Aúpa esos lectores buenos!

Y bueno, lo dicho, que tengo prisa. Os dejo con el capítulo de la semana. ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **Capítulo 57: Identidad en peligro**

Ya era algo rutinario ver aquellos monstruos peleando en los terrenos de Kadic. Aun así, no podían despegar los ojos de la batalla y de sus luchadores, por mucho que siempre actuasen del mismo modo o viniesen los mismos seres malvados a enfrentarles.

Posiblemente, lo único que causaba intriga tanto en alumnos como en profesores era el momento de marchar. En vez de subirse los domadores sobre las bestias y correr hacia el bosque, desaparecían misteriosamente, como por arte de magia. Los rumores no tardaron en circular por el centro, trayendo consigo teorías como que el grupo de domadores y sus bestias eran extraterrestres.

Yumi, Wiliam y JP regresaban a clase comentando la última batalla como el resto de observadores. Con el ajetreo que se montaba cada vez que evacuaban los edificios que veían más en riesgo y la separación de grupitos buscando el mejor punto de vista para disfrutar del combate, nadie se fijaba jamás en que algunos de los alumnos desaparecían.

—Yumi, mira ahí, junto a las taquillas —señaló William.

—¿Hiroki? —susurró la chica antes de acelerar el paso un poco más hasta alcanzar a su hermano, apoyado en unas taquillas en plan pensativo —. Eh, Hiroki, deberías regresar a clase —le regañó.

—Ah, hola, Yumi… Pero si ahora iba… ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—También estás fuera de clase.

—Porque nos han evacuado por la pelea, enano, y ahora regresamos. Venga, tira para clase —sentenció la mayor antes de alejarse con sus dos compañeros.

Protestando un poco, Hiroki tomó rumbo a su clase sin dejar de lado su actitud pensativa. Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta cuando regresó a la clase que faltaba el profesor y el resto de compañeros seguían comentando la última batalla con lujo de detalles.

—Eh, Hiroki, ¿estás bien?

—¿Ah? Oh, perdona, Johnny, estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos…

—¿Tú pensando? —aguantó la risa el otro.

—No te burles, ¿quieres? Esto es serio.

—¿De qué se trata? Quizás pueda ayudarte —dijo Johnny acercando su silla.

—Se trata de mi hermana.

—¿Le pasa algo a Yumi? ¿Está bien?

—No, no, no es eso —dijo rápidamente antes de bajar más la voz —. Creo que es una de esas personas que controlan a los monstruos.

—¡Venga ya!

—En serio, Johnny, cada vez estoy más convencido de ello. Mira, ella no estaba en su clase cuando han aparecido los monstruos…

—Su clase ha sido una de las evacuadas.

—Aún hay más —siguió susurrando Hiroki, sacando la revista con el especial de monstruos de Milly y Tamiya —. Fíjate, en el grupo hay una chica con temática japonesa, la Geisha.

—Sí, vale… ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Es mi hermana, estoy seguro —dijo dándole golpecitos con el dedo a la imagen.

—Podría ser cualquiera —negó Johnny —. Nadie ha estado lo suficientemente cerca como para verles las caras y ni Tamiya ha logrado tomar mejores imágenes con su cámara. ¿O acaso no recuerdas que tú tuviste una y no lograste verla bien?

—Sí, sí, pero eso es otro tema. Fíjate, Johnny, son muy iguales. Se mueven igual. ¡Y si tenemos que decir quién en todo Kadic podría tener el papel de Geisha, está claro que gana mi hermana!

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices… Es cierto que no la he visto en ningún lugar cuando han aparecido los monstruos.

—Claro, porque ella estaba en la pelea. ¿Lo ves ahora?

—Vaya… Entonces tu hermana es una heroína… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Desenmascararla —decidió —. La pillaremos y le haremos hablar.

—¿Crees que nos presentará a los monstruos y a los demás domadores? ¡Sería una pasada!

—¿A que sí? —sonrió Hiroki —. Iremos a la hora de la comida.

Dos interminables horas más tarde, los dos recogieron sus cosas lanzándolas de cualquier manera en las mochilas antes de salir corriendo al aula de la mayor. Como imaginaron, justo salía acompañada de sus dos compañeros.

—Espero que Jeremy solucione mi problema de puntería —suspiró William.

—Seguro encuentra algo para que des en el blanco más seguido —le dijo JP. Enseguida vio a los dos menores acercándose rápidamente y, carraspeando, habló en voz más alta —. Aunque creo que mejor pídeles ayuda a alguno de los otros. Las notas de Jeremy no dan credibilidad a su teoría.

—¿Eh? —preguntó William, confuso, antes de buscar alrededor hasta dar con los menores prácticamente encima.

—Hola, chicos, necesitamos hablar con Yumi en privado —dijo Hiroki, tomando el brazo de su hermana —. No os importa, ¿verdad?

—Hasta luego —dijo Johnny, tirando del otro brazo de Yumi.

—¡Eh, enanos, dejadme ir! —protestó la chica.

—Será un instante, Yumi —dijo Hiroki. Fastidiada, Yumi se dejó llevar, no muy convencida de lo que iba a pasar —. Aquí estaremos bien —decidió varios minutos después el menor de los Ishiyama.

—Vale, decidme de una vez qué pasa —exigió.

—Sabemos tu secreto —corearon ambos señalándola.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué decís? —preguntó molesta.

—Sabemos quién eres, Geisha —remarcó Hiroki.

—¿Me apartas de mis amigos para decirme que echas de menos Japón? Porque es lo que te pasa, ¿no?

—No, no le has entendido, Yumi —dijo Johnny —. Quiere decir que sabemos que eres esa Geisha que controla a los monstruos.

—¿Que yo qué? —aunque Yumi les miraba con enfado y molestia, por dentro sentía que iba a caer.

— _Yumi, soy Renamon. No hagas ningún gesto raro_ —oyó en su mente.

— _¿Renamon?_

— _Tu hermano es muy observador, Yumi._

— _Su fuerte no es pensar_ —mentalizó la chica.

—Bueno, ¿algo que decir en tu defensa? —preguntó Hiroki, haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

—Sí, que eres un tonto —dijo, obligándose a improvisar al no saber qué habían dicho los menores —. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy una de esas personas?

—¡Te pareces a ella!

—¿Ésa es tu excusa? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos —. _Renamon, ¿podrías ir a avisar a los demás?_

— _Voy._

—Yumi, por favor, ¿qué te cuesta mostrarnos cómo lo haces? —pidió Hiroki.

—¿Que qué me cuesta? ¡Todo! No tengo magia, no sé hablar con animales, ¡ni tan siquiera soy capaz de dominarte! ¿Cómo esperas que domine bestias? Habéis jugado demasiado hoy…

—Pero Yumi…

—Tengo hambre —dijo secamente —. No soy esa Geisha, así que dejadme en paz. Si queréis un consejo, centraos más en los exámenes.

—Yumi…

—Esta conversación ha llegado al final —dijo fríamente antes de seguir camino al comedor.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Yumi salió del edificio sabiéndose seguida. Apretó con fuerza los puños y bufó molesta.

— _¿Yumi?_ —oyó en su mente.

— _Me están siguiendo, Renamon_ —dijo con fastidio.

— _Los demás lo han supuesto y ya hay un plan preparado_ —le explicó la digimon.

Con resignación e intentando ir lo más tranquila posible, Yumi llegó al comedor. Tomó una bandeja, cogió casi desganada los platos y se sentó junto a los demás.

—Hey —saludó. No le pasó por alto el hecho de que más de uno tenía los ojos sobre Hiroki y Johnny, quienes se apresuraron en sentarse en una mesa cercana.

—¿No te los has podido quitar de encima? —preguntó Koichi.

—No —suspiró antes de pinchar la comida con algo de rabia.

— _Yumi, ¿me oyes?_ —sintió de pronto en su mente la voz de Jeremy. Lo más disimuladamente que pudo, asintió con la cabeza —. _Renamon nos ha explicado la situación. Gatomon ha ido a la fábrica a explicar la situación también._

— _Para una vez que va y piensa mi hermano…_

— _Acierta, sí_ —asintió el informático —. _Tranquila, te contaré todo en la biblioteca._

— _¿Me vas a leer algo?_ —preguntó confusa. El informático simplemente se rió.

—Chicos, se acercan las fechas de trabajos y exámenes. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la biblioteca? —anunció.

—Aún quedan meses para eso, Jeremy —protestó Odd, aunque él y todos sabían a qué venía la invitación.

—Tú más que nadie deberías aceptar. Así verás que tenías que haber empezado incluso mucho antes —dijo Sissi.

—Pero déjanos comer primero —señaló Takuya su plato.

—En serio, sólo pensáis en la comida —suspiró Leire, cubriéndose la cara con una mano y negando.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, el grupo entero fue a la biblioteca, encontrándose con un muy sorprendido Jim por la presencia de más de uno de ese grupo. Tras ellos, Hiroki y Johnny también pasaron lo más discretamente que pudieron, ocultándose tras una estantería y observando atentamente cómo Yumi pasaba tranquilamente las páginas de un libro sin decir nada a nadie ni enviar ningún mensaje con el móvil.

—¡Venga ya! ¡No puede ser que estén estudiando! —casi chilló Hiroki.

—¡Ishiyama! —el grito de Jim hizo alzar la cabeza a Yumi —. No, tú no, Yumi, me refiero a tu hermano.

—Mi… ¡Hiroki! —exclamó la chica —. Jim, ¿no puedes echarlo?

—¡Johnny y yo hemos venido a estudiar! —se excusó.

Mientras el dúo se escondía tras otra estantería, Yumi se permitió sonreír con satisfacción antes de regresar a la divertida conversación telepática que estaba teniendo con absolutamente todos ayudados por Renamon y Kitsumon.

— _Vale, ¿por dónde íbamos?_ —preguntó.


	59. 58 - Identidad a salvo

¡Buenas a todos! Esta semana he tenido un finde un poco movidito y se me ha pasado actualizar, pero aquí llega el lunes con un capítulo y la promesa de otro este finde (de verdad de la buena).

Como siempre, mil gracias a quienes nos siguen, que aguantan la espera de capítulos nuevos (y de material realmente nuevo, también hay que decirlo). Esperamos que incluso quienes no dejan comentario estén satisfechos con el trabajo, que les esté gustando la historia y que tengan ganas de más (porque nosotras sí las tenemos).

Para no variar, recordaros que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily o a mí, que los personajes originales están con cuentagotas, que cualquier parecido con la obra de otra persona es una casualidad en la que invitamos a la otra mente pensante a ponerse en contacto con nosotras para intercambiar opiniones... Y por último, pero no menos importante, que se agradecen las críticas constructivas, no destructivas; invitamos a todos los trolls que se hayan dejado caer por aquí que den media vuelta y no busquen problemas (tenemos una armada liderada por XANA en la recámara).

Y ya no me enrollo más. Os dejo con el capítulo de la semana pasada. ¡A ser felices!

* * *

 **Capítulo 58: Identidad a salvo**

El cielo oscurecía cuando Kouji regresó a la casa de los Ishiyama. No tenía mucha prisa, sabía que Koichi se habría inventado una excusa por su retraso.

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció cuando entró al hogar.

—¡Kouji! —llamó Hiroki, corriendo para atraparle —. Kouji, necesito ayuda.

—¿Qué materia se te ha atascado esta vez? —preguntó el mayor.

—¿Materia? No, no, lo que quiero es que me ayudes con una cosita sobre Yumi…

—¿Tu hermana? Lo siento, Hiroki, pero en eso no te puedo ayudar ahora.

—No sabes ni lo que es —negó el menor.

—Seguro que algo que puede esperar a que pase los exámenes —dijo revolviéndole el pelo y pasando hacia el piso superior.

Dejando atrás a un Hiroki enfurruñado, Kouji entró en su dormitorio, tiró sus cosas encima de la cama desde la puerta y volvió sus pasos a la habitación de su prima. Sonrió al oír su voz, algo ahogada, protestando y se preparó para lanzarle un comentario.

—Y luego está tu hermano —las palabras le detuvieron con la mano en el pomo —. Él se escaquea de lo lindo… No tengo nada en contra de Zoe, pero maldita sea este Kouji, que parece acordarse de la novia sólo cuando se trata de pasar tiempo cerca de Hiroki…

—Para su información, señorita —dijo abriendo la puerta —, me acuerdo siempre de ella aunque no lo parezca. Y para continuar, usted perdone que tenga novia. Pero sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? —preguntó aún sin entrar —. Declárate a Ulrich y así tú también tendrás una excusa para regresar tarde a casa.

—¿PERO DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ME VAS? ¿QUE ME DECLARE A ULRICH? ¿QUÉ PARTE DE "SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS" NO TE ENTRA EN LA CABEZA? —rugió empezando a tirarle cosas. Más rápido que ella, Kouji cerró la puerta mientras Koichi, al lado de la chica, se moría de la risa.

—Tranquila, animalillo —rió el de cabello largo tras la puerta, esperando dejar de oír cosas impactando.

—En serio, ¿por qué no, de primeras, llamas a la puerta y, después, saludas como una persona normal para variar? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos —. Que me declare a Ulrich va y dice…

—Oh, venga, era del tema pareja del que te quejabas —dijo Koichi mientras la puerta se abría.

—Omitamos que me has tirado hasta el sujetador —dijo Kouji, la vista en el suelo. De un salto, Yumi se levantó y recogió la ropa interior arrojada —. Oye, que ha sido el primero que se me ha ocurrido mencionar…

—Ya, claro, el primero…

—Yumi, estás roja —señaló Koichi. Al instante, un cojín lo lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama —. ¿Sabes, Kouji? Ha puesto a parir ya a casi todos los Guardianes…

—Bueno, me quedo más tranquilo que no sólo te molesta que yo tenga novia —declaró el de cabello largo tomando asiento también en la cama tras cerrar la puerta —. ¿También ha mencionado a Ul…?

—¡QUE TE CALLES! —chilló la chica, golpeándolo a él también y haciendo reír a los dos.

—¿Crees que él tendría defectos? —preguntó Koichi, recibiendo de nuevo.

—¡BASTA YA, GEMELOS DEL INFIERNO!

—Ninguno —rió Kouji, luchando por evitar la cremallera del cojín asesino de Yumi.

—¡SOIS PEORES QUE XANA-LUCEMON! —gritó la chica.

—¿Estás loca o qué? —exclamaron ambos. Al instante, Kouji se escurrió y corrió a la puerta para comprobar, aliviado, que Hiroki no estaba allí.

—Es que me sacáis de mis casillas.

—Vale, pues te daré una buena noticia —dijo Kouji, cerrando de nuevo la puerta y apoyándose en ella —. El proyecto es todo un éxito.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia —. ¿Podéis creer que tengo ganas de que XANA ataque?

—Sí, lo creemos —asintió Koichi.

...

Xana-Lucemon no podía imaginar ni en mil siglos que una simple misión de investigación podría acabar tan mal. Ya no era un "no tenemos resultados", sino que cada vez que cierto Phantomon abría la boca, lo que decía no era ni tan siquiera información.

—Menudo gilipuertas está hecho ese digimon…

—Mi señor… —la voz de Myotismon le hizo regresar a la realidad —. ¿Qué desea que hagamos?

—No es normal que aún le duren los efectos de lo que sea que le diesen esos niñatos de las narices… Dejadle. Centrad los efectivos en ese grupo —dijo agitando una mano.

—Mi señor… Informan que es imposible dar con uno de ellos…

—Que sigan buscando debajo de cada roca si es necesario. Los quiero a todos… Esta vez, quien reirá seré yo —murmuró el ángel caído —. Se os acabaron los aliados, los truquitos y la vida, mocosos elegidos…

...

Yumi era una bomba de relojería andante entre los dos gemelos, quienes intentaban no reír de camino a Kadic.

—Calma, Yumi, calma —dijo Koichi —. Todo saldrá bien…

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte. ¿No lo hicimos anoche? —preguntó Kouji.

—Eso no quita que sea peor que un grano en el culo… El haraquiri será suave comparado con lo que le puede pasar a Hiroki si sigue así.

—¡Abran paso a Yumi, la destripadora sanguinaria! —exclamó Koichi, no pudiendo aguantar ya las risas ni él ni su hermano.

—¿Queréis recibir vosotros dos también o qué? —preguntó rabiosa.

—Piensa en lo positivo del día de hoy —indicó Kouji.

—Lo intento, pero cada vez que lo hago, veo por el rabillo del ojo a mi hermano y, ahora, a su amigo —suspiró caminando más rápida e incluso pasando al grupo que les esperaban.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Takuya.

—Lejos de los niñatos —respondió la morena sin mirar a nadie.

—¡Yumi, espera! —pidió Aelita, corriendo tras ella antes de guiñarles un ojo a los demás.

—No estará refiriéndose a nosotros, ¿no? Porque no recuerdo haberle hecho nada —se señaló Odd.

—Hablará de sus primos —se encogió de hombros Takuya.

—¿Cuánto hace que os habéis despertado vosotros dos? —preguntó Kouji volteándose de pronto y atrapando del hombro a un bulto que todos reconocieron enseguida —. Hiroki, ¿tienes un momentito?

—Eh, pues…

—Koichi, pídeselo a él, va —señaló.

—¡Cierto! Tú eres amigo de Milly Solovieff, ¿verdad? —ante el asentimiento dubitativo de Hiroki, sonrió aún más —. Necesito un favor.

—¡A cambio, nosotros queremos algo! —exclamó el menor viendo el cielo abrirse ante él.

—Lo que sea, acepto —asintió sin dudarlo —. Mira, Kouji me ha rallado el especial de monstruos y resulta que ni él ni Yumi tienen uno… ¿Crees que Milly podría darme otro?

—Supongo que no habrá problema —dijo el chico, pensando en el "pago" que le daría a la reportera por esa petición.

—¡Gracias, Hiroki, eres el mejor! —exclamó Koichi abrazándolo.

—Te diré algo a la hora de la comida —prometió el menor antes de tirar de su amigo y echar a correr en otra dirección que no era la que había tomado Yumi.

—Que quede claro que tú también te has dedicado a dibujar perillas y cuernos a todos, no sólo yo —señaló Kouji antes de sacar el ejemplar de la mochila de su hermano y pasárselo a los demás. Las risas y comentarios no tardaron en alzarse.

Una sacudida alertó a todo Kadic. Absolutamente todos sabían qué significaba, aunque sólo un grupo fue consciente del repentino cambio en el ambiente.

—Ace ya está en posición, chicos —dijo Timy, caminando tranquilamente al estar el tiempo congelado.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—¡La ropa de mami! —sonrió dando una vuelta sobre sí misma —. ¿A que me queda bien?

—Se la he acabado prestando —suspiró la rubia —. ¿Vamos a patearles?

—Yo prefiero no perderme la cara de la Geisha —comentó Kouji.

—Seguro que estará deseando morrear a XANA hasta dejarlo sin aire —rió Koichi, dejando a los demás confundidos.

Pocos segundos después, los cinco híbridos, Bijugamon, Coredramon, Gaogamon, Persiamon y cuatro "domadores" se preparaban para salir al combate en cuanto el tiempo volviese a ponerse en marcha.

—¡Ah! —exclamó de pronto la elfita —. Tío Slay, quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

—Te escucho —respondió William.

...

En un baño del segundo piso, Aelita estaba comentándole lo más camufladamente que podía los resultados de Jeremy cuando el suelo tembló y todo brilló en un tono dorado que trajo consigo el silencio.

—Un ataque —dijo Aelita. Junto a ella, Yumi empezó a saltar.

—¡XANA, eres genial!

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada… Que estoy feliz porque puedo librarme de esos mocosos. ¡Oh, XANA, cuando quieres eres muy oportuno! —dijo volviendo a saltar.

—Ya… Bueno, no creo que Timy mantenga el tiempo así eternamente, así que…

—Vamos, Renamon —dijo alzando su D-Tector y haciendo surgir a la digimon. —¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

—Eh, Yumi, más lenta —pidió Aelita, tecleando en el portátil mientras la Geisha y su digimon caminaban hacia la ventana.

—Venga, venga…

—¡Listo! —exclamó la pelirrosa cuando el clon de Yumi acabó de materializarse.

—Bien, pues estoy en tus manos —dijo la morena abriendo la ventana. Renamon saltó con facilidad antes de digievolucionar —. ¡Cuídame bien!

—En serio, Yumi está demasiado feliz… —suspiró la pelirrosa viéndola saltar al lomo de Kyubimon y echando a correr claramente hacia el combate —. Vale, Yumi, nos vamos —le dijo a la clon —. No te alejes de mí.

—Está bien —respondió con naturalidad.

Satisfecha, abrió la puerta y dejó que la falsa Yumi saliese justo cuando dos pequeñas figuras detectivescas se acercaban con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¡Yumi! ¡Los monstruos! —chilló Johnny.

—Ya decía yo que esa sacudida no era un terremoto… —dejó ir el clon.

—Ya sabes qué hacer —sonrió Hiroki.

—Sí, poneros a salvo —asintió con calma la clon, posando una mano sobre las cabezas de los críos y guiándolos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el menor de los Ishiyama.

—Poneros a salvo, claro está. En caso de ataque, hay que evacuar.

—Oh, venga, Geisha, tienes trabajo más importante que ese —protestó.

—¡Genial, mis preferidos! —exclamó Aelita cuando el grupo pasó junto a una ventana —. Mirad, mirad, la Sirena pirata, la Arquera, los dos Zorros, el Samurai, la Geisha, la…

—¡¿GEISHA?! —preguntaron ambos, librándose de los empujes de la falsa Yumi y pegándose al cristal.

—¡Ishiyama! Mira que eres difícil de encontrar —se les acercó Milly —. ¿Cuál es la gran noticia que tenías?

—Pues… ¿las vistas desde aquí? —preguntó.

—No están mal, pero podríamos ir más cerca.

—Ni hablar —interrumpió la falsa Yumi —. Os tengo el ojo echado, así que ni se os ocurra salir de aquí.

...

Era tan normal que apareciesen clones y digimons molestos que el grupo, aunque fuese reducido, sabía perfectamente cómo repartirse para no estorbarse entre ellos. Aun así, las dificultades para vencer a los rivales seguían complicándoles la vida. William era de los que peor lo llevaban. Que tuviese más dominado el superhumo no le estaba dando una ventaja sobre su clon.

—Maldita sea… Timy, si de verdad me vas a ayudar, hazlo ya —murmuró, mirando alrededor rápidamente en busca de alguna señal de la digimon dorada.

La digimon había sonado muy convencida cuando le había dicho, muy rápidamente, que le iba a echar un cable librándose de su clon. No había dado detalles, por lo que cuando el chico la vio corriendo en busca de un escondite, las dudas y la preocupación no hicieron más que crecer.

—¡Detrás de ti! —oyó chillar a Coredramon, ocupado aplastando avispones.

Por los pelos, esquivó la espada de su clon y se separó varios metros, esquivando al mismo tiempo decenas de ataques tanto de compañeros como de enemigos. Posicionándose nuevamente a la defensiva, esperó el nuevo embiste de su versión oscura cuando un destello dorado llamó su atención. Unas extrañas cadenas empezaron a trepar por el cuerpo del clon como si se tratase de dos serpientes atrapando a la presa, que luchaba por librarse con movimientos cada vez más lentos.

—Es la mía —sonrió, acomodando la espada y lanzándose contra el clon, primero para desarmarlo y después para atravesarlo —. Se acabó molestarme.

Las extrañas interferencias del clon llamaron la atención de los más cercanos a ellos. William recuperó su espada y buscó alrededor dispuesto a echar una mano a quien fuera cuando el derrotado clon se convirtió en un cúmulo de datos atrapados en las cadenas doradas.

—¡Escanéalo! —chilló Aldamon —. ¡Hazlo desaparecer para siempre!

—¡Rápido antes de que lo hagan ellos! —gritó Ulrich.

—¿Escanear? —preguntó mientras veía cómo sus compañeros luchaban por retener a sus respectivos clones —. Está bien —asintió alzando el D-Tector —. Espíritu digital de oscuridad, la energía del caballero dragón te iluminará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

En cuanto el último de los datos fue absorbido por el dispositivo, Duskmon cubrió todo en la más absoluta oscuridad. Cuando el grupo pudo ver de nuevo, no había ni rastro de los enemigos.

—Ya no están —informó Reichmon.

—Buen golpe, Will —felicitó Ulrich.

—Hay que felicitar más bien a Timy. Sin ella, no habría logrado tener una oportunidad —dijo.

—¿Dónde están? Deberían haber parado el tiempo o teletransportado a otro lugar —dijo JetSilphymon.

—Sus cadenas salieron de por ahí —señaló William.

—Seguid sin mí, yo debería volver con Aelita —dijo Yumi, montando en Kyubimon y adelantándolos a todos para dar un rodeo hasta el cuarto de baño.

A la carrera, el grupo buscó a los pequeños digimons, preocupados por lo que pudiese haberles ocurrido. Guiándose por las risas infantiles, lograron alcanzar el punto exacto en el que ambos digimons se encontraban. JetSilphymon, que había volado al frente, gritó con horror ante lo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —preguntó Beowolfmon.

—¡Papi, mira! ¡Es un columpio! —exclamó la elfita, balanceándose entre los tentáculos de una Scyphozoa atrapada entre los árboles.

—¡Eso no es un columpio! ¡Es peligroso! —gritó Jeremy.

—¡Qué va! No puede moverse —sonrió con malicia Ace.

—¡Venid a columpiaros vosotros también! —exclamó Timy, corriendo en busca de Emily. Reichmon fue más rápido, alzando a la humana antes que la digimon lograse llevársela —. ¡Eh!

—¿Seguro que no os han poseído? —preguntó.

—Somos pequeños y no tenemos nuestro poder completo, pero sabemos defendernos muy bien —dijo inflando el pecho el gato plateado.

—Ésta no puede quedarse aquí —sentenció Aldamon.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, empezó a atacar, seguido por Beowolfmon y Reichmon. Los dos pequeños digimons no pudieron hacer otra cosa que apartarse y lloriquear.


	60. 59 - El Cuartel de los Guardianes

¡A las muy buenas a todos! Como dije, este finde volvía a subir capítulo (tarde por la faenilla y que mi ordenador va un poco loco) y aquí lo tenéis, recién sacadito de la nevera.

Una semana más, agradecer el apoyo y el respeto al trabajo que _raf-lily_ y yo hemos hecho, a demás de recordar los detallitos básicos como que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen, que el número de personajes originales es mínimo y cualquier parecido con los de otra mente pensante es una coincidencia y que si os gusta, dejad comentario, seguid la historia y compartidla para que Lily sea un poquito más feliz (en serio, cuando le da por mirar si hay un comentario y lo ve, chilla tanto que la oigo y eso que vivo a dos o tres comunidades autónomas de distancia, no tengo el mapa enfrente para confirmarlo).

Os dejo con el capítulo. Si estáis estudiando ya, ánimo; si no, pues ánimo igualmente, que la vida también es dura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 59: El Cuartel de los Guardianes**

—¡Qué felicidad! —gritó Yumi —. Sin espías, sin molestias… ¡Libre de todo!

—Sigues estando atada a un clon —declaró Kouji.

—Por mucho que intentes ser un aguafiestas, querido primo, no lograrás nada. ¡Qué más da un clon o dos cuando te puedes librar de algo más molesto!

—Tú sigue chillando y a ver cuánto te dura la libertad —rió Koichi.

—Hiroki se ha quedado trabajando para Milly, así que no me oye nadie —sonrió —. Ah, creo que hoy voy a tener dulces sueños… ¡A dormir del tirón y sin preocupación!

—¿Quién saldrá en sus dulces sueños? —preguntaron ambos gemelos a la vez, esquivando con agilidad los puños de la chica y echándose a reír.

...

 _Coredramon sentía que estallaría por culpa de un ataque de nervios. Haber sido llamado por los Tres Grandes Ángeles era algo insólito. Mil y una preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente en su camino al castillo del ángel de la vida y el amor._

— _¡Malditos sean una y otra vez! —oyó chillar por delante de él a una digimon —. No podían haber estado allí, no… ¡Al castillo de Ophanimon!_

— _Perdona, no he podido evitar escucharte —se le acercó Coredramon —. ¿Tú también vas al castillo de la dama Ophanimon?_

— _Eh… Sí —asintió —. Ésa loca de Ophanimon necesitaba ayuda y me han hecho ir a mí… Más le vale que sea algo importante o tendrá que encargarse un casco nuevo._

— _No creo que ésa sea forma de hablar de uno de los Grandes Ángeles…_

— _De mi hermana hablo como me da la gana. Y si no le gusta, que se aguante —dijo dejando al dragón con dos palmos de boca abierta —. Por cierto, me llamo Mikemon._

— _Co… Coredramon —logró decir._

 _Poco después, ya en el castillo de la dama angelical, Coredramon recibió la oportunidad de unirse al grupo de los Guardianes. Aceptó enseguida, olvidando por completo las dudas e inseguridades que había sentido en su camino hasta allí. El trío de ángeles le despidió y, unos minutos después, una claramente enfadada Mikemon salió del salón y le indicó que la siguiese. Para sorpresa del dragón, la gata era realmente rápida y, aun con su enorme tamaño, le costó seguirle el ritmo en el camino hasta el mismísimo castillo de Seraphimon._

— _Él viene conmigo, es el novato —le dijo al Socerymon que les recibió._

— _Bienvenido pues, nuevo Guardián —saludó._

— _No te entretengas, Coredramon, o te perderás —llamó Mikemon._

 _Tras tomar pasillos y más pasillos cristalinos que hicieron sentir a Coredramon como si estuviese en un laberinto de espejos, Mikemon se detuvo ante una pared que abrió como si nada, mostrando al otro digimon que se trataba de una puerta. Entró y antes de poder ver qué había al otro lado, Coredramon escuchó los gritos de la gata._

— _¡TÚ LO SABÍAS Y POR ESO ME HAS HECHO IR A MÍ!_

— _¡Para, Mikemon, por favor!_

— _¡ESCUPE-FUEGO DE LAS NARICES! ¡TE ODIO A RABIAR!_

— _¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora?_

— _¡Beowolfmon, quítamela! —pedía un digimon rojo de melena rubia._

— _Tú la has provocado, tú te libras de ella —señaló Beowolfmon._

— _¡Ya te dije que se enfadaría, Aldamon! —rió una digimon hada tras él —. ¡Renamon, deja de entrenar y ven a reír un rato!_

— _¿No os da vergüenza montar este numerito delante de un nuevo compañero? —rió una digimon azul mientras ella y un digimon oscuro se dirigían a Coredramon._

— _Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, colega. Soy Reichmon —se presentó —. Y perdona la escena de esos dos…_

— _Un placer, soy Coredramon._

— _Vaya, parece que sigues siendo la pequeñita, Renamon —dijo la digimon acuática a la figura amarilla que apareció junto a los otros dos. Se cruzó de brazos, dio media vuelta y se alejó, ganándose comentarios del hada y una negativa del lobo._

— _Un consejo, novato —le llamó la atención Beowolfmon —, no le toques el ego ni inconscientemente. Si sigues el consejo, todo te irá bien._

— _Gracias… —asintió —. Oye, ¿quién es el líder del grupo?_

 _Por respuesta, los guerreros de la luz y la oscuridad se echaron a reír mientras las otras dos murmuraban con los ojos puestos en el digimon que luchaba por librarse de Mikemon._

 _..._

William despertó con una risa tonta que despertó a Takuya. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el de fuego se volteó hacia el mayor y remugó.

—Estaba a punto de ganarle a Odd…

—¿Hasta en sueños competís? —rió.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó —. Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¡Era un recuerdo! —exclamó Dracomon antes de salir del dispositivo y empezar a saltar feliz.

—Me alegro, pero… ¿Sabéis la hora que es? —preguntó Takuya mostrándoles el despertador —. Por favor, dejadme dormir…

Hora y media más tarde, el grupo esperaba a Yumi y a los gemelos para disfrutar de un domingo, deseaban, tranquilo. William aprovechó el tiempo para contarles el recuerdo, haciendo reír a más de uno.

—Es una lástima que yo sea la única del grupo que no recordará nunca nada —suspiró Arya.

—O una bendición —señaló Sissi —. Como no hay control sobre qué se recuerda, aún tiemblo con sólo pensar qué digitrastada puede aparecer en los míos…

—Sea lo que sea, por favor, no me matéis —alzó la mano Ulrich —. Primero contad, luego buscamos explicación y después, pensad que es cosa del pasado y golpearme a mí no servirá de nada —dijo, consiguiendo más risas.

—¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo? —se unió Kouji.

—¡Buenos días, chicos! —saludó Aelita.

—¡Dios mío! —chilló Zoe, acercándose rápidamente a ambos gemelos —. ¿Qué os ha pasado? —preguntó mirando las tiritas y evidentes moratones en ambos.

—Anoche estuvimos viendo "el orgullo del zorro" —dijo Koichi.

—¡KIMURA, DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES! —exclamó Yumi, dándole un puñetazo tras el que se quejó más ella —. Malditos cabezas huecas…

—¿Estás bien, Yumi? —preguntó Emily. Antes de que la otra pudiese volver a meter las manos en los bolsillos, Ulrich las sujetó y mostró a todos.

—¿Y estas vendas? —preguntó.

—¡Estos dos, que tienen las cabezas duras como piedras! —acusó.

—¿Tú les has hecho todo eso? —preguntó Chiaki.

—Nota para todos, no hacer enfadar jamás a Yumi —dijo Katsuharu.

—Tuvimos una charla telepática y Yumi se… ¿molestó? —preguntó Koichi.

—¡Sabíais perfectamente que esa forma de hablar permite ver todo lo que se piensa y aun así, vosotros pensasteis lo que no tocaba! —exclamó con el rostro enrojecido la Geisha.

—¿Y no os pilló nadie? —preguntó Teppei.

—Esta mañana le hemos dicho a nuestra tía que Koichi ha sufrido un ataque de sonambulismo y ha destrozado la habitación —dijo Kouji —. También se ha creído que nuestras heridas son por su sonambulismo.

—Pero no ha explicado las mías —dijo con rabia la morena —. Vosotros de rositas y yo, con un sermón sobre mil idioteces que no venían a cuento…

—Venga, venga, que tenemos buenas noticias —dijo Jeremy haciendo gestos para que el grupo se pusiera en movimiento.

—¿Un atizador de primos? —preguntó Yumi.

—Mejor aún —respondió William —. He recordado dónde vivíamos en el pasado.

—¿Una casita en el Digimundo? —preguntó Koichi.

—Pidámosle ayuda a Ace —dijo Aelita.

Nadie se esperaba el parloteo incesante de Timy cuando el grupo le pidió a su hermano llevarles al castillo de Seraphimon para encontrar el cuartel de los Guardianes, ni tampoco que el digimon del espacio ofreciese llevarles directamente al salón principal. Así que cuando el vórtice se abrió, más de uno lo cruzó con nerviosismo.

—¡Estamos en casa! —chillaron ambos Crossedmons, saltando felices y correteando cuando todos hubieron puesto los pies en el enorme y polvoriento espacio.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo al cuartel de los Guardianes, también vuestro hogar —dijo Lopmon.

—Ahora mismo estáis en el salón multiusos del cuartel, aunque cuando se acababa el horario de visitas era el comedor —rió Gatomon.

—Se supone que se llega por el castillo de Seraphimon, ¿no? —preguntó Jeremy —. ¿Y ésa puerta?

—Da al exterior —informó Patamon caminando hasta otra pared —. Es por aquí por donde se va a mi castillo. El camino es un poco largo, pero si lo miras desde fuera aún lo es más.

—¿Y por qué está anexado a tu castillo? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Seraphimon es el ángel que impone la ley. En su castillo se celebran los juicios aunque sea la Rosa de las Estrellas el lugar donde se encarcela a los delincuentes —explicó Gatomon —. A demás, era de ahí de donde salía mayormente todo el papeleo que llevaban los Guardianes.

—Vamos, que así os asegurabais que tuviésemos el trabajo al instante —declaró Takuya.

—¡Eh! —sonó la voz de Odd desde el exterior —. ¡Teníamos barbacoa!

—¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo crees que se preparaban los banquetes? —preguntó Ace cruzado de brazos.

—¡Hoy comemos aquí! —declaró con una palmada el rubio.

—No hay comida —alzó los brazos Aelita.

—Se la robamos a Seraphimon —declaró Takuya —. Porque seguro que a Patamon no le importa prestarnos por esta vez la comida.

—Adelante —suspiró derrotado el digimon. Sus dos compañeros le palmearon compasivos.

—Sí, claro, pues como no limpiemos, aquí no se puede ni apoyar uno… A saber lo que podemos pillar con tanta suciedad —dijo Sissi.

—¿Limpiar en domingo? —preguntaron Odd y Takuya.

Aun con las protestas, el grupo entero se dividió en grupos para limpiar todas y cada una de las telarañas que cubrían el lugar. Por detrás Timy y Ace se encargaban de responder a las preguntas sobre lo que se encontraban a su camino. Para alegría de muchos, las chicas decidieron perdonar la limpieza del piso superior para después de la comida, todo un banquete que no tardó en ganar risas y gritos por todas partes.

—Hay algo que no acabo de entender —dijo JP mirando a los Crossedmons —. Esas tres salas tan raras… ¿realmente son salas de entrenamiento?

—Pues claro —asintió Ace —. La Piscina, la Sauna y la Sala de la Tranquilidad. Para entrenar aclimatado, o así lo llamaba papá…

—El tío Gao las remodeló muchísimas veces para hacerlas perfectas —dijo Timy —. A veces le ayudábamos.

—¿Vosotros? —cuestionó Kouji.

—¡Pues claro! —asintieron ambos. El chico alzó las manos en rendición.

—Creía que erais los trastos más traviesos del lugar —se excusó.

—El tío Gao siempre me recompensaba con galletas cuando le ayudaba —dijo Timy volviendo la vista a Jeremy y Gaomon —. Alguna vez dijo que debería haber llegado al Digimundo mucho antes.

—Algo me dice que te aprovechabas de la pobre Timy —dijo Aelita.

—Más bien se aprovechaba Timy de él —susurró Ace.

—¿Qué te hacía hacer? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Oh, poca cosa —dijo —. Le solía detener el tiempo para que pudiese trabajar más tiempo. Mamá siempre decía que era mejor trabajar cuando aún había luz solar, así que…

—¿Le parabas el tiempo para que trabajara?

—¡Sí! Igual que el otro día, ¿verdad? —preguntó la digimon mirando con una enorme sonrisa inocente al informático, quien agitaba las manos rápidamente —. Dijo que era vital acabarlo cuanto antes, así que le detuve el tiempo.

—Con que así fue como sacaste tan rápidamente al clon de Yumi, ¿eh? —preguntó Aelita —. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste trabajando?

—¿Y qué más da? —respondió Jeremy con una risa nerviosa —. Al final, logramos desviar la atención de Hiroki y…

—¿Timy? —cambió Aelita de objetivo.

—Unas siete horas más o menos —respondió inocentemente. Jeremy se hundió en el asiento.

—¡SIETE HORAS! ¡HAY QUE DESCANSAR LA VISTA! —chilló la pelirrosa, iniciando una nueva ronda de risas por parte de los demás.

Una hora más tarde, el grupo decidió aventurarse en el piso superior. Al principio, la oscuridad de aquel enorme pasillo con puertas provocó que el grupo subiese apelotonado. Pero los diferentes carteles con nombres los emocionó lo suficiente para correr de un lado a otro en busca de la puerta correcta.

Tommy no tardó en dar con la suya, abriéndola para ser recibido por un frío aire cargado de polvo y humedad que le hizo toser mientras se dirigía a la gran ventana para abrirla y airear el dormitorio. Aun con la cantidad de polvo, el pequeño del grupo aventuró a identificar los blancos del dormitorio. Ignorando las voces de los demás y las risas de los Crossedmons, se acercó a la enorme cama y se sentó en ella mientras los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar en contra de su voluntad.

...

 _Las risas le hicieron abrir los ojos otra vez sólo para encontrarse a los pequeños Crossedmons pegados a su rostro._

— _¿Otra vez queréis esquivar a papá?_ — _preguntó somnoliento._

— _No —negó el gatito plateado_ — _. Mamá nos ha pedido que te despertemos._

— _¿Ya están todos en casa?_

— _¡Sí!_ — _exclamó la elfita dorada_ — _. La reunión empezará enseguida._

— _Gracias, pequeñines…_

 _Con los pequeños bien cogidos a su pelaje, Ancient Megatheriumon se levantó de la cama, salió del dormitorio y recorrió con calma el pasillo hacia las escaleras._

— _Ah, Beat-chan y Grey-chu también están durmiendo_ — _dijo de pronto Ace._

— _¿Les puedes despertar tú por nosotros?_ — _pidió Timy_ — _. Ya sabes, dicen que no tenemos tacto…_

— _Vale, vale, los despierto yo…_

 _Esperó que ambos se soltasen y corriesen escaleras abajo antes de abrir la primera de las puertas, a la que se asomó con cuidado._

— _Grey, despierta. Es hora de la reunión._

— _¿Ya? Vale, me lev… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ — _preguntó el de hielo, entrando aún más a la habitación y provocando más gritos del de fuego._

— _¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?_ — _preguntó Ancient Beatmon, saliendo de su dormitorio._

— _¡Aléjate, bicho!_ — _chilló Ancient Greymon, esquivando al digimon de hielo y saliendo a la carrera de su dormitorio sólo para caerse por las escaleras._

— _¿Pero qué le pasa?_ — _se extrañó el digimon._

— _¡AAAAAAH!_ — _gritó el del trueno, retrocediendo tanto que no se dio cuenta de las escaleras._

— _¡Ten cuidado!_ — _gritó Ancient Megatheriumon, intentando coger al otro, pero él le esquivó y acabó rodando por las escaleras también._

— _¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÉIS?!_ — _rugió la voz de Ancient Mermaimon_ —. _¡Luego les gritáis a los pequeños que si corren o dejan de correr!_

— _¿Estáis bien?_ — _se asomó el del hielo._

— _¡AH! ¡CIELOS, THERI! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HA PASADO?_

— _¡THERIZOMBIE!_ — _chillaron los otros dos, señalándolo acusatoriamente_ —. _¡ESTÁ EMBRUJADO!_

— _¿Estoy qué?_

— _Mírate, anda_ — _suspiró Ancient Wisemon, parándose ante él para reflejar el aspecto destrozado de la bestia de hielo._

— _¡Esto es pintura, idiotas!_ — _protestó el digimon, pareciendo aún más un monstruo y ganando más gritos de los otros tres_ —. _¿En serio digimons como vosotros creen en embrujos?_ — _preguntó mientras los dos masculinos decían cosas sobre ser comidos._

— _Tranquilo, Theri, conozco a dos hechiceros que pueden ayudarte a salir del cuento de terror_ — _dijo Ancient Garurumon, clavando las espadas en el suelo y acallando las risitas que surgían de debajo de la mesa_ —. _Porque podéis, ¿verdad, pequeños?_

— _Papi… nosotros…_

— _A trabajar_ — _declaró Ancient Irismon, dejándoles dos cubos de agua en las manos._

— _Deberíais haber imaginado que pasaría esto_ — _rió Megatheriumon._

 _..._

Las sacudidas despertaron a Tommy para encontrarse con un par de rostros a poca distancia. Incorporándose con dificultad, descubrió que había sido cambiado de habitación.

—¡Chicos! ¡Ya ha vuelto en sí! —informó Takuya.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó JP.

—Bien, bien… Sólo era un recuerdo…

—No has caído en el mejor sitio para recordar —negó JP mientras más gente bajaba.

—En el recuerdo salía esa habitación —dijo. Enseguida tuvo a más gente a su alrededor lista para escuchar.

—¿Por qué a algunos os resulta tan fácil recordar? —preguntó Teppei.

—Bueno, será que se necesita estar en un lugar en concreto —respondió Emily.

—Takuya se desmayó delante de la cafetería —recordó Zoe con una risita que enrojeció al chico.

—Bueno, dejad que nos cuente —acalló JP.

—Era una travesura de los Crossedmons —empezó a decir Tommy —. Usaron pintura y me dejaron fatal…

—¡El Therizombie! —corearon los dos con felicidad —. ¡Nuestra gran obra de arte!

—Una travesura en toda regla. Me usaron para gastarle una broma a Ancient Beatmon y a Ancient Greymon —explicó —. Decían que me los iba a comer…

—¿Tan mal aspecto te dejaron? —preguntaron ambos.

—Acababais de despertar. Grey-chu se cayó de culo por las escaleras —sonrió Ace.

—Y Beat-chan las bajó rodando —rió Timy.

—¡Eso es peligroso! —exclamó Leire.

—Bueno, papá y mamá se encargaron de impedir que se libraran del castigo… Aunque no sé exactamente cuál fue…

—Ducharte —respondieron ambos con fastidio.

Voces en el piso inferior hicieron que muchos corriesen escaleras abajo con cuidado para encontrarse con Tentomon y Palmon, ambos claramente agotados de correr.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yumi.

—¡El Pueblo de la brisa! —informó Palmon —. ¡Xana-Lucemon tiene una torre allí y ha poseído a sus habitantes!

—No podemos perder el tiempo —declaró Zoe, quitándose el enorme delantal que había estado usando.


	61. 60 - Como en los viejos tiempos

¡Aloha a todos un finde más! Hoy no es que tenga prisa, pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada (modo pereza máxima on), así que iré rapidita.

Como siempre, Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily y a mí, los personajes originales son unos cuantos y si se parecen a la obra de otra persona es una coincidencia/casualidad que estaremos encantadas de debatir con dicha persona... Y como siempre, agradecemos reviews escritos con lógica, sentido y/o cariño. Para trollear ya están los Crossedmons, no necesitamos más ruido.

* * *

 **Capítulo 60: Como en los viejos tiempos**

La mañana del lunes en el mundo digital amaneció soleada. En la Aldea de los zorros, el trabajo fluía como cualquier día aunque más de uno allí se preguntaba por el estado del mundo fuera de su bosque.

—¡Anciana Renamon! —exclamó uno de los Kitsumons —. ¡Se acerca un grupo de digimons desconocidos!

—¿Enemigos? —preguntó la digimon, poniéndose en pie con algo de esfuerzo.

—Posiblemente, señora… Impmon está entre ellos —respondió.

—No es bueno dar por sentadas las cosas sólo por las apariencias —regañó —. ¿Quiénes le acompañan?

—¡Anciana Renamon! —otro Kitsumon entró a la caseta —. ¡El grupo de desconocidos quiere encontrarse con usted!

—Está bien —aceptó.

—Pero señora…

—Tranquilos, estaré bien —dijo echando a andar hacia el exterior.

Un par de minutos más tarde, un grupo muy variopinto de digimons llegó ante ella acompañado del murmullo de los habitantes de la aldea.

—¡Renamon! ¡Guilmon ha venido a verte! —exclamó el dinosaurio rojo.

—Ya te veo, ya —rió —. Bienvenidos a la Aldea, chicos. Hacía tiempo que no os veía. ¿Cómo habéis estado?

—Hartos de no saber de ti —dijo Impomon, cruzado de brazos pero con una sonrisa asomando tras sus palabras —. ¿Tan mal te caemos que te escondes hasta de nosotros?

—No es así —negó haciendo un gesto para que le siguiesen —. Nuestro tiempo pasó, decidí dedicarme a cuidar de todos estos digimons.

—¿Tú? La gran Renamon, la que quería ser la más poderosa de los digimons, ¿de niñera? —rió Terriermon —. ¿Dónde quedó esa Renamon que pisaba la Tierra con orgullo?

—¿La Tierra? —preguntó una Renamon verdosa —. ¿El planeta de los niños elegidos?

—No será… ¿Este grupo de digimons son los de las historias de la anciana? —preguntó un Kitsumon grisáceo.

—¿No sabíais eso? —rió Monodramon.

—Es tiempo que otra generación cuide del Digimundo —dijo tranquilamente Renamon —. Les conté las historias a mis pequeños zorros para que no olvidasen jamás por qué han de luchar.

—¿Y no te apetece volver a la acción? —preguntó Dobermon —. Volver a las peleas.

—Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo —negó Renamon.

—Oh, venga, ¡como en los viejos tiempos! —dijo Leomon mientras Guardromon y MarineAngemon asentían tras él.

—¡Guilmon quiere pelear contra el invasor! —exclamó el rojo.

—Para eso está la nueva generación.

—Pero está claro que nosotros somos más eficaces —dijo Impmon —. Venga, Renamon, pongámonos en marcha para eliminarlos para siempre…

—El mundo digital es de los digimons —dijo Leomon —. Ningún niño humano debería poner jamás los pies aquí.

—Sería lo ideal, pero ellos son necesarios…

—Son invasores —interrumpió Terriermon con rabia.

—El amo Xana-Lucemon nos brindará el poder para proteger el Digimundo de esos intrusos humanos —declaró Monodramon.

—Anciana Renamon, ¿quiere que hagamos algo? —preguntó un Kitsumon azul.

—Tranquilos —dijo extendiendo una mano para detenerle —. Escuchadme bien vosotros. ¡Jamás me uniría a un ser como Xana-Lucemon, que busca destruir nuestro hogar!

—Si así lo quieres… —declaró Impmon chasqueando los dedos.

Un temblor sacudió la tierra, tirando a más de uno de los zorros pillados por sorpresa. Ante ellos, una gran figura que parecía hecha de piedra emergió de entre los árboles, golpeando a un lado y a otro importándole bien poco qué estuviese destruyendo.

...

El lunes en el mundo humano fue mortal para el grupo entero. Después de pasarse el domingo limpiando el enorme cuartel, de haber probado las salas de entrenamiento y de haber luchado contra el tiempo para hacer los deberes retrasados (con el apoyo de Timy, para tranquilidad de más de uno), el cansancio los tenía a todos apagados. Ni tan siquiera Leire era capaz de seguir el ritmo de la clase, y no por Takuya y sus quejas con la boca pegada al brazo.

El fin de las clases fue la señal que absolutamente todos tomaron para salir corriendo en dirección a la fábrica, donde las dos clones aliadas entrenaban mientras Bokomon leía, Neemon dormía, los tres ángeles hablaban y los dos pequeños del grupo correteaban.

—¿Ya estáis aquí, chicos? —preguntó Lopmon.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Gatomon —. ¿Es que se han dado cuenta que no estoy por allí?

—Nada de eso —negó Jeremy.

—¡Es que no podemos aguantar más aquí teniendo lo que tenemos en el Digimundo! —estalló Takuya.

—Ace, bonito, ¿qué tal si nos dejas ir a casa? ¡Te daré lo que quieras! —pidió Odd.

—No soy una mascota —dijo seriamente —. Pídelo bien y os llevaré.

—Ace, por favor —intervino Kouji antes que los otros dos protestasen —. No quiero oírles quejarse más.

—¡Hecho! —sonrió antes de abrir un portal por el que no tardaron en cruzar.

—Espera un momento, Kouji —le atrapó Yumi —. _Necesito tu ayuda_ —añadió mentalmente.

— _¿Me arrepentiré de aceptarlo?_ —cuestionó.

— _Te prometo que no_ —respondió con una sonrisa la chica.

...

Xana-Lucemon intentaba que la única buena noticia del día no fuera eclipsada por el mayor fracaso de su reinado. Le fastidiaba haber perdido un clon y llevar tiempo sin ser capaz de crear otro, pero sabía que, con su nuevo plan, lograría hacerse con todos los datos necesarios.

—¡Aserejé, ja, de je, de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva, majavi an de bugui an de güididipí! —canturreó el causante de sus frustraciones.

—¿En serio aún sigue ese idiotamon con sus paparruchas? —preguntó.

—Lo sentimos, amo, hacemos todo cuanto podemos… —se disculpó otro Phantomon.

—¡Que viva la fiesta! ¡Y que rule la botella! —chilló el borracho encarcelado.

—Que alguien me recuerde por qué no lo hemos eliminado ya —pidió el ángel caído.

—Porque puede conocer rincones interesantes desde los que atacar, a demás de información sobre aliados —respondió un Bakemon.

—Cierto… ¡Que alguien llame a Duskmon! —exclamó —. Él logrará sonsacar información…

...

Con las salas de entrenamiento abarrotadas, Kouji decidió pasear por el exterior tranquilamente. No tardó en sentir pasos tras él.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que no me dejas ir contigo —dijo Zoe cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Seguida de mi prima? —cuestionó.

—Vale, pillada —rió la morena —. Quería explicarte bien la idea que te comenté antes.

—Ah, sí, lo de mi hermano —asintió volviendo a andar como si nada —. ¿Eh?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Zoe.

—Kim e Yla —señaló hacia las dos clones, pegadas a una ventana.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Yumi, sobresaltando a ambas criaturas.

—Chiaki nos ha pedido que le dejemos la Piscina para ella y Koichi solos —respondió la clon del agua. Las sonrisas en las dos chicas preocupó a Kouji, que no tardó en buscar una vía de escape.

—¿Sabéis qué hacen ahí dentro? —preguntó Yumi.

—No. No se ve nada por tanta oscuridad… —respondió la del viento —. Jo, esto no mola…

—¡Kouji! —llamó Zoe —. ¿Crees que tú podrías ver ahí dentro?

—Oye, ¿soy tu novio o una herramienta multiusos? —preguntó.

—Las dos cosas —respondió rápidamente Yumi —. Anda, digievoluciona e ilumínanos un poco la situación —ordenó.

—Qué divertido… Pero que sepas que apuesto lo que quieras que Renamon también podría ver ahí dentro —señaló el chico.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó sorprendida mirando a su digimon. La amarilla intentó escapar, pero los gestos de Kouji, dispositivo en mano, la hicieron rendirse antes de intentar nada.

—Sí, Yumi, mi visión es buena en la oscuridad…

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Nos lo estamos perdiendo todo! —exclamó Zoe.

Durante un minuto entero, Lobomon y Renamon permanecieron de pie ante una de las ventanas de la sala. Poco después, algunas compañeras más se unieron al cotilleo, provocando que el guerrero de la luz y la digimon zorro maldijeran su suerte.

...

Ranamon quería aprovechar al máximo las ventajas de la Piscina. La oscuridad creada por Reichmon, sus ataques y los ocasionales obstáculos que tenía la sala de entrenamiento (todos explicados con lujo de detalles por los Crossedmons, más de uno se preguntó si no habrían usado dichas instalaciones para gastarles bromas) pretendían ser un buen entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no imaginó que su ayudante, Reichmon, fuese tan certero en los ataques.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el de la oscuridad tras verla caer por un ataque. No les estaba poniendo fuerza, pero sabía que a la digimon acuática le costaba adivinar por dónde le llegaban.

—Sí, sí, podemos continuar.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

No muy convencido, Reichmon volvió a moverse de un lado a otro, lanzando ataques ocasionalmente para que la otra los esquivase, aunque cada vez parecía costarle más y, por ello, recibía todos los golpes.

—¡Ranamon! —exclamó viéndola caer.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo rápidamente.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó arrodillándose junto a ella y ayudándola —. Deberíamos descansar…

—Qué rápido eres…—susurró con la respiración algo agitada.

—Bueno, puedo verte perfectamente en estas condiciones —dijo Reichmon.

—¡Oh, sí, cierto! Eres el guerrero de la oscuridad…

—¿Quieres que la quite? La oscuridad, digo.

—¡No, no! —respondió rápidamente —. Quiero decir… Después de tanto rato a oscuras, la luz resultará molesta…

—Está bien —asintió.

Asegurándose que la otra se mantenía sentada, se apartó lo suficiente para sentarse a la espalda de la digimon, permitiéndole usarle de respaldo.

—Deberías moverte más —dijo de pronto. No le pasó por alto el sobresalto de la digimon, aunque lo tomó como un susto por no esperarse que hablase —. Si lo haces, le será más difícil a tu rival acertar los ataques.

—Oh, cierto… Gracias por el consejo… Podemos probarlo ahora después, ¿no? Porque aún queda tiempo… ¿Verdad? —preguntó Ranamon, volteándose un poco —. ¿Reichmon? Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Reichmon!

...

 _Con la sala casi a oscuras y medio inundada, era difícil para cualquiera moverse allí dentro, pero para él no suponía problema alguno. En un extremo, Mermaimon resoplaba cansada, pero mantenía con fuerza su ancla, testaruda como siempre._

— _¿En serio quieres seguir?_

— _No he dicho mi última palabra_ — _respondió la sirena._

— _No digas que no te ofrecí parar_ — _le dijo antes de volver a moverse por el lugar con gran sigilo aun el agua que le podía delatar._

— _No me vas a pillar por ahí… ¡Bombardero del Norte!_

 _Sabía de sobras que la digimon atacaría de esa forma, por eso le fue sencillo esquivar y dejar que el ancla reventase los maniquís. Sin dudarlo, se alzó sobre las patas traseras y empezó a recolectar energía oscura en su boca._

— _¡Necro eclipse!_

 _Sonrió satisfecho al verla esquivar aprovechando el agua. Más rápido que ella, se lanzó en la misma dirección y la derribó de un coletazo, tirándola de cara al agua._

— _Sé que no te puedes ahogar bocabajo, así que ahórrame el intentar traducirte_ — _rió._

— _¡Eso ha sido a traición, Sphinx!_ — _protestó la sirena._

— _Allá vamos otra vez…_

— _¿Es que quieres acabar conmigo o qué?_

— _¿De un coletazo? Ni tú puedes hacerlo_ — _comentó andando hasta la puerta_ — _. Ríndete y déjame salir ya, por favor._

— _¡Has de ganarme válidamente!_ — _declaró apretando el ancla con rabia_ — _. ¡Sin trampas!_

— _Oye, que no hago trampas… En fin, lo que tú digas…_

 _Lentamente, Ancient Sphinxmon volvió a acercarse a la sirena, dispuesto a volver a tirarla de un coletazo si era necesario. Sabía que a la digimon le quedaba poco para rendirse, pero su testarudez no le permitía finalizar todo tan rápido. El digicódigo envolviéndola supo a victoria para el digimon de oscuridad._

— _He… ¡Lo he logrado!_ — _exclamó con felicidad Ancient Mermaimon, dando vueltas sobre sí misma antes de nadar hasta la pared con los botones para vaciar la sala._

— _¡Aleluya! ¡Al fin saldré de aquí!_

— _Sí, tu deseo se hace realidad_ — _respondió la digimon con algo de fastidio_ —. _¿Te importa permitirle a la luz brillar? No veo nada._

— _Va, va_ — _rió._

— _Grey va a flipar… ¡Más le vale a Persia ponerse las pilas o digievolucionará pasada por agua!_

— _¿En serio sólo piensas en la apuesta?_

 _Poco a poco, la habitación fue llenándose de la luz suave del atardecer, colándose por las ventanas. El suelo se inclinó bajo los pies de la bestia oscura, que no tardó en acercarse a la puerta de salida._

— _¿Aún no?_ — _preguntó, quedándose mudo ante la imagen que veía al otro lado de la sala._

 _Algo en el ambiente había cambiado. No estaba seguro si había surgido del entrenamiento, era un efecto visual por culpa de la luz que entraba a la sala o aquello que en su tiempo le había sonado a broma de su hermano, algo sobre el "encanto de las sirenas". Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que aquella no sería la única vez que se quedaría mirando quizás demasiado fijamente a la digimon acuática._

— _¿Me estás escuchando, Sphinx? Sphinx, haz el favor… Sphinx…_

 _..._

—Reichmon, esto no me gusta nada —le sacudió Ranamon.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Eso tú! —le protestó la digimon, arrodillada ante él y con un ligero temblor. Enfocando más la vista, Reichmon vio lágrimas traviesas —. Te has quedado de pronto ido… ¿Va todo bien?

—¡Sí, sí! —exclamó levantándose nervioso —. Sólo era un recuerdo…

—¡Oh! ¿Y de qué?

—Bueno… Creo que el entrenamiento que me has pedido no resulta tan raro como parecía al principio —respondió —. Al parecer, antes ya entrenábamos así.

—¿Nosotros dos? —preguntó desviando la mirada.

—Eso parece —asintió —. Así fue como lograste digievolucionar a Ancient Mermaimon. Ése ha sido mi recuerdo.

—¿En qué nivel estabas tú?

—Ya era Ancient —respondió.

—Vaya… Parece que siempre vas un paso por delante —suspiró —. Creo que será mejor dejar aquí el entrenamiento. Te dejo descansar. Ya has descubierto cómo es recordar algo —rió nerviosa.

...

En el exterior, dos digimons tuvieron que subirse a un árbol para evitar las sacudidas de todo un grupo de chicas emocionadas por todo lo que habían estado diciendo. Dos gatas digitales no tardaron en trepar a la misma rama, respirando exageradamente.

—En serio, si llego a saber que se iba a poner así Leire, para rato le digo que yo también soy capaz de ver en la oscuridad —dijo Tailmon.

—¡A mí que nadie más me use para espiar! —chilló BlackGatomon.

—Tendremos que decir que es demasiado oscuro —suspiró Renamon.

—Eso vosotras —resopló Lobomon —. Está claro que a mí no me servirá para nada esa excusa… Ah, mi hermano lo va a pasar muy mal mañana…


	62. 61 - Ataque por sorpresa

¡Buenas! Por qué poquito no actualizo yo... Pero aunque os toque leer en lunes, al menos lo tenéis desde primera hora.

Hoy no tengo tiempo para entretenerme con el disclaimer, advertencia y avisos habituales, así que os dejo simplemente con el capítulo y que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 61: Ataque por sorpresa**

Myotismon observaba la figura oscura al frente del grupo. Aún no sabía por qué precisamente esa digimon iba a encabezar el grupo; él hubiese confiado el papel a otros del grupo. Sin embargo, algo en la digievolución que había forzado Xana-Lucemon en ella era el motivo que había dado pie a que estuviese allí, al frente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el ángel caído —. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

—Mi señor… ¿Está seguro que todo irá bien con ella? —preguntó con la mirada en los pies.

—Sin lugar a dudas —asintió satisfecho —. Ha sido un golpe de suerte que surgiese esta digimon unida a la destrucción… Seguro que a esos niñatos se les van las ganas de seguir enfrentándose a mí cuando vean de lo que soy capaz… ¡Y si no, ellos los aplastarán!

...

La mañana del martes amaneció lluviosa en la Tierra. En su cama, Yumi esperaba con su despertador entre las manos mientras sus labios temblaban al intentar contener las carcajadas. Alzó la vista hacia el espejo y observó las prendas grises que se había puesto ese día después de dejar su cuarto patas arriba. Volvió a bajar la vista al reloj y sonrió antes de coger aire.

—¡MALDITA SEA, ME HE DORMIDO! —chilló con todas sus fuerzas. No tardó en oír ruidos en la habitación de al lado.

—¡YUMI, BRUJA! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA DESPISTADA! ¿QUÉ ESTABAS SOÑANDO? —oyó protestar a Kouji.

—¡Como lleguemos tarde…! —la voz de Koichi calló tras un golpe seco que preocupó a la muchacha y recibió una exclamación de su gemelo —. Estoy bien, estoy bien…

—¡No es momento de hacerse la momia! —oyó decir al de cabello largo.

Kouji tiró las sábanas al suelo mientras luchaba por no caer a la vez que se quitaba el pijama. Alcanzó el armario y empezó a rebuscar piezas de ropa, tirándolas por encima del hombro.

—¡Esto es negro!

—Oye, Koichi, no me seas quisquilloso y vístete ya —dijo mientras seguía buscando ropa.

—Pero…

—Te repito que no es momento para preferencias. Toma, una camisa. ¡Mierda, esto es blanco! —protestó alzando un pantalón —. Da igual, no hay tiempo —dijo enfundándose en ellos con dificultad.

—¿Habéis acabado ya? —preguntó Yumi golpeando la puerta.

—¿Te crees que somos máquinas vistiéndonos? —protestó Kouji justo cuando la puerta se abría.

—Mira que tener que ayudaros…

—¡No te hemos pedido ayuda! —protestó Koichi.

—¿Aún así?

—Es ne…

—¡Ropa! ¡Vístete! —gritó la chica, tomando las prendas oscuras del chico y empezando a ponérselas de cualquier manera.

—Yumi, por favor, dime que soñabas con tu boda con Ulrich y por eso te has quedado dormida —los gestos de la morena se detuvieron unos segundos antes de posar la mirada en el gemelo aún metido en el armario, quien negó rápidamente y señaló hacia la puerta.

—¡Hiroki, maldita sea, no soñaba con nadie! —chilló lanzándole un par de bambas.

—¡Que me las tengo que poner! —chilló Koichi.

—¡Las coges al salir! ¡Vamos o no llegamos!

Tras pasarse las manos por el pelo intentando aplastarlos, el cuarteto bajó en busca de los desayunos. Tres de ellos se bebieron sus zumos de un trago antes de tomar las tostadas y echar a correr a la puerta. El más pequeño luchó por imitarles.

—¡Adiós, mamá! —se despidió Hiroki.

—¡Volveremos tarde! —gritaron los otros tres.

Sin más, el grupo salió corriendo, mirando el cielo amenazante de lluvia cada dos por tres. Por detrás, Hiroki no podía creerse la distancia que se abría entre él y sus familiares, quienes incluso mordiendo las tostadas corrían sin dificultad y sin ahogarse. No como él, que no era capaz de pegar ni un mordisco.

—¡Cámbiale las pilas a tu estúpido despertador, Yumi! —protestó Kouji intentando apartarse el pelo de la cara.

—¡Ayer funcionaba!

—¡Las pilas se acaban! —siguió Koichi.

—Pues podríais usar vosotros también una alarma para evitar esta situación, ¿no? —cuestionó la chica.

—Oh, vamos… ¡Incluso Hiroki depende de ti! —exclamó Kouji.

—¡Hiroki! —chilló la chica, volteándose para ver al menor, totalmente asfixiado, con una tostada en cada mano, intentando correr —. Ay, madre…

—¿Creéis que le está dando algo? —preguntó Koichi al ver al menor a punto de caer.

—Hiroki, no te acostumbres a esto —dijo Yumi, pasándole la mochila a los gemelos y agachándose ante él —. Sube, que te llevo.

—Gra…cias —sonrió agotado.

Tras asegurar el peso de Hiroki, el trío volvió a correr a esa velocidad endiablada que el menor no creía posible para llegar a Kadic con el tiempo sobrado. Avergonzado, el menor logró bajar de la espalda de su hermana antes de que alguien pudiese verle y comentar nada. Por otro lado, los otros tres se reunieron con sus compañeros.

—¡Oh, dios, Kouji con el pelo corto! —chilló Takuya.

—Cegato, fíjate un poco mejor —suspiró el mencionado.

—¿Qué haces de blanco? —preguntó confuso.

—Mejor aún, ¿quién se ha muerto que vais todas de luto? —preguntó Koichi.

—Nada —respondió con calma Zoe mientras se acercaba a Kouji y le ayudaba con el pelo —. En serio, qué desastre estás hecho, Kouji…

—Culpa de Yumi —señaló dejándose hacer.

—¿Y por qué vais todas de oscuro? —insistió Koichi. Tras él, Yumi intentó no reír.

—Hace un día frío. Los colores oscuros retienen mejor el calor —se encogió de hombros Aelita.

—Yo simplemente estoy como el tiempo, apagada —dejó ir Sissi.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Koichi.

—Es más extraño verte a ti de negro y a tu hermano de blanco —señaló Emily.

—Da igual ahora —declaró Chiaki arreglándose el vestido negro —. ¿Vamos ya a clase?

—Sí, claro…

Con calma, el grupo se dirigió a las aulas. Koichi caminaba bastante distraído hasta que sintió un tirón del cuello de la camisa. Sobresaltado, miró alrededor para dar con Ulrich, que le miraba extrañado.

—¿Qué?

—Que te saltas la clase —respondió señalando el aula.

—¿Eh? —preguntó mirando la puerta y el camino que había estado siguiendo. Por delante, los que iban a la otra clase agitaron la mano para despedirse de ellos antes de continuar su camino —. Yo… creo que estaba un poco despistado.

—A mí me da que es el negro el que te confunde —dijo alto y claro Zoe —. Sí, todo lo que sea tan tú te atrae como un hierro a un imán.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Koichi, entrando al aula. La rubia entró riendo sin decir nada más —. Eh, no, nada de escaquearte. Dime qué quieres decir…

—Nada, nada, que parece que te gustan las nubes de cierto color—rió.

—¿Nubes de cierto color? No sé de qué hablas —respondió con un leve sonrojo.

—Yumi va a disfrutar como una enana —suspiró Kouji. Aelita y Sissi rieron por lo bajito, preocupando a los otros chicos.

...

LightKitsumon fue el primero en detener su avance y el de su compañera aún fuera del bosque en el que se ocultaba la Aldea de los zorros. No tardó en ver el cuerpo de DarkRenamon tensándose por completo.

—Lo reconoces, ¿verdad? —preguntó el blanco.

—Destrucción —asintió —. Algo grave ha pasado.

—Vamos.

Más rápidos de lo que habían estado viajando, el dúo alcanzó el pueblo de los zorros, horrorizándose ante el silencio del lugar. Separándose cada uno por un lado, recorrieron la aldea buscando supervivientes. Los había, pero tan heridos que permanecían inconscientes.

—Xana-Lucemon —rugió DarkRenamon, todo su pelaje erizándose.

—Tranquila. Lo que tenemos que hacer es avisar a los chicos.

—¿Y cómo piensas que lo haremos? —preguntó, la rabia inundando sus ojos.

—Bien que lo sabes —aseguró antes de mirar los cuerpos caídos.

...

Patamon y Lopmon no pudieron evitar chillar cuando Ace abrió, sin previo aviso, un vórtice junto a ellos. Sabían que él y su hermana habían estado jugando con la Scyphozoa y nadie tenía claro si eran los mismos que conocían o estaban poseídos. Kim e Yla no tardaron en situarse ante los dos pequeños digimons, listas para golpear a quienquiera que atravesara el vórtice si se trataba de un enemigo.

—¡Esperad! —pidió el gato plateado, interponiéndose entre las clones y el vórtice, por el que saltó una figura blanca.

—Pero si es LightKitsumon… —susurró el de orejas largas.

—Tranquilas, chicas, es de los nuestros —indicó el naranja.

—¿Seguro?

—Sabía que responderías a mi llamada, Crossedmon —dijo LightKitsumon.

—Te dijimos que nunca podríamos pagarte por la información que nos disteis —sonrió.

—¿Sabíais dónde se escondían los Crossedmons? —preguntó Patamon.

—Conocíamos su existencia, pero nunca su escondite exacto —respondió —. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí —dijo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Lopmon justo cuando Bokomon y Timy aparecían por una esquina.

—La Aldea ha sido atacada por Xana-Lucemon —informó.

—¡No! ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Timy, corriendo hasta el digimon zorro —. ¿Les han hecho daño?

—Hay muchos heridos y… también han caído compañeros —dijo bajando la vista —. Y no hay ni rastro de la anciana.

—¿No? —preguntó Lopmon preocupado —. Pero ella…

—No lo sabemos —negó —. DarkRenamon está ahora cuidando a los demás…

—Avisaremos a los chicos e iremos enseguida a la aldea a ayudar —decidió Patamon volteándose hacia Timy —. Es la hora de la comida, así que camúflate con la ropa que te prestaron y vuela a avisarles.

—¡Recibido! —exclamó.

...

Los ojos de Doumon se posaron en el edificio ante el que había aparecido junto a sus compañeros y los clones. No tardó en invocar sus papeles explosivos, que reventaron cristales al instante, haciendo huir a todo aquel que estuviese en la sala y aterrorizando a los que buscaban refugio bajo las mesas cuando a esas explosiones se unieron los demás ataques.

Ante el ruido, Timy detuvo el tiempo y corrió a toda velocidad hasta el grupo que no había sido afectado por su poder. Casi sin aire, frenó ante ellos y señaló con dificultad.

—Xana-Lucemon… ataque… aldea… zorros… y aquí…

—Tranquila, Timy, tranquila —la ayudó Takuya —. Dínoslo con calma, has detenido el tiempo.

—LightKitsumon… ha venido a decir… que Xana-Lucemon ha… atacado la aldea…

—¿Es eso cierto? —dijo Kitsumon antes de salir del dispositivo y mirar con clara ira a la elfita —. ¿La aldea ha sido atacada?

—Sí… ¡Y ahora están aquí! —chilló mirando hacia atrás —. No podré retener los ataques mucho más…

—Tranquila, vamos ahora mismo.

—Nosotras esperaremos atrás por si hay heridos o necesitáis ayuda —dijo Leire. Ella y las otras dos Sunshine no tardaron en echar a correr, acompañadas de Tailmon y BlackGatomon.

Prácticamente todos saltaron al frente para desviar o retener los ataques dirigidos contra el edificio cuando el tiempo volvió a correr, sorprendiendo al grupo enemigo el tiempo justo antes de que cada uno se moviese para enfrentarse a su rival "predeterminado".

—No veo a Duskmon por ningún lado —declaró Reichmon.

—¿Y si está ya volando? —preguntó Mermaimon.

—Voy a mirar —decidió JetSilphymon, alzándose veloz.

A poca distancia, Kyubimon y Bijugamon gruñeron sonoramente, alertando a sus compañeros humanos que, aun retenidos por sus clones, intentaron entender la situación de ambos digimons.

—Es la anciana Renamon —informó la digimon amarilla, librando las espaldas de Yumi de algunos avispones —. Y los digimons de sus historias… Pero ella…

—¿Por qué la anciana está con ellos? —preguntó Bijugamon —. ¿No será que ella…?

—¿Qué ocurre? —pidió saber Yumi.

—No es momento para eso —recordó Ulrich —. ¡Os los dejamos a vosotros, Bijugamon!

—Cuenta con ello —asintió.

Sincronizados, ambos zorros se lanzaron contra Doumon. Sin embargo, en el último momento, Cyberdramon se metió entre ambos y empujó a Bijugamon, apartándolo de su camino.

—¡Sigue tú! —le gritó el rojizo a la otra, aprovechando la nueva embestida del dragón cibernético para subirse encima y atacarle.

A no mucha distancia, Lekismon empezó a saltar de un lado a otro atrayendo la atención de Leomon lejos del edificio y, más importante para ella, de Aelita. La digimon se mantenía saltando lo más apartada del león, alegre porque su rival no supusiera un problema más allá que en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Con su agilidad, era capaz de esquivar todos los ataques con los que Leomon intentaba pillarla por sorpresa.

—¿En serio, Xana-Lucemon? Creía que sabrías más de batallas —dijo volviendo a esquivar al león y pateando el arma de sus manos —. ¡Flecha de hielo! —el ataque logró detener los movimientos del león por unos instantes que la coneja aprovechó para coger algo de aire y vigilar alrededor.

Su combate estaba ganado, lo sabía. Sólo tenía que abrirse hueco entre sus defensas en el momento justo para dar el golpe con el que dejar inconsciente aquel gran digimon y sabía cuándo podría hacerlo.

—Así me gusta, que gastes energías —rió volviendo a saltar para esquivar —. ¡Ahora es la mía! ¡Bomba de luz de luna!

Agotado de ir de un lado para otro intentando atraparla, Leomon no pudo evitar que la burbuja le golpeara, acabando de agotarlo y provocando que cayese dormido en el suelo para alegría de la coneja.

—Dulces sueños, Leomon —dijo antes de apartarle de la pelea.

...

La ventaja de poder volar había permitido a BlackKazemon regresar con BlackRanamon más rápido que nunca. Aunque la batalla ya había empezado al llegar, no tardaron en colarse entre los monstruos, derribando avispones en su camino hasta donde veían más problemas.

—¿Se puede saber por qué Xana-Lucemon envía digimons tan raros?

—Oh, por el amor del cielo… no empieces ahora con esas, Kim —respondió Yla antes de apartar con una corriente de agua a MarineAngemon.

—¡Pero míralo! —exclamó señalando a Guardromon —. ¿Con una hojalata pretende fastidiar a los chicos?

—¿Hojalata? ¡Acabas de darme una idea! —exclamó —. ¡Te cambio a mi pareja de baile! —dijo.

—Bueno, no parece oxidado…

Los minutos iban pasando, pero ninguna de las dos lograba tirar al suelo a ninguno de los dos digimons, molestando a Yla y enrabiando a Kim.

—¿Por qué no sales ya por los aires para no regresar, bicho? —protestó la alada —. ¡No tolero que nadie me pase la mano por la cara!

—¿Y qué pasa con Zoe? —preguntó Yla.

—¡Ella es una excepción! —chilló apretando con fuerza los puños —. ¡Y mi meta! —exclamó mientras se acumulaba digicódigo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —exclamó preocupada la del agua mientras la versión oscura de Zephyrmon aparecía por primera vez ante sus ojos —. ¡Oye! ¡Te lo tenías callado!

—Eso ahora no importa mucho, creo yo. ¡Viento de tormenta! —exclamó lanzando el ataque contra MarineAngemon, que salió volando varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol.

—Tenías que haberte enfadado antes —comentó Yla con una sonrisilla, volviéndose hacia Guardromon —. ¡Vapor oscuro!

—Se va a enterar el renacuajo rosita… ¡Lo voy a machacar más que a un chicle!

—No lo dudo, pero cúbreme con el oxidado un momento —pidió la clon del agua —. Hay alguien que necesita mis servicios también.


	63. 62 - Batalla agridulce

¡Buenas a todos! ¿Qué tal ha ido la semana? Yo la he tenido un poco movidita, pero no me ha impedido actualizar como es debido.

Hoy sí que tengo tiempo para recordaros que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí, que el número de personajes originales es bastante reducido y que si se parecen a los de otra persona, estamos abiertas al diálogo educado.

También tengo unos segundines más para agradecer vuestros comentarios (quienes los dejáis), aunque alguna vez tarde en responderlos o directamente no lo haga por falta de tiempo. Son un buen chute de energía y ánimos para seguir actualizando. Y por encima de todo, estamos muy agradecidas de seguir adelante sin trolls molestos criticando gratuitamente la historia, nuestro trabajo o a nuestros lectores/seguidores. ¡Por otra semana más así!

Y ahora, a disfrutar del capítulo, que ya toca. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

* * *

 **Capítulo 62: Batalla agridulce**

Aldamon sabía que su prioridad era retener a su clon. Aunque simplemente se tratase de una versión oscura de Agunimon, un incendio podría poner en serios problemas no sólo a sus compañeros, sino a todos en Kadic.

—No voy a dejar que achicharres a nadie, clon de pacotilla —dijo logrando apartar al clon del edificio.

Sabía que la ventaja de su clon era su resistencia y energías inagotables, por lo que decidió no malgastar su propia energía en ataques que más bien podrían golpear a sus compañeros. Tardó cinco minutos en encajar el primer puñetazo en su rival, aprovechando la ocasión para propinarle varios más antes de atraparle del brazo y lanzarlo por los aires.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó cuando vio al clon empotrándose contra las ventanas del aula de química al recibir el impacto de un ataque perdido —. Bueno, un pequeño sacrificio por un bien mayor —decidió —. ¡Infierno de plasma!

—¡Maldito seas, Aldamon! —rugió Beowolfmon tras él —. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó antes de saltar para esquivar varios dardos de fuego.

—¡Estás destrozando Kadic! —señaló —. Mira, yo no quiero ser partícipe de esto…

—¡Duskmon es peor que yo! —chilló —. A todo esto, ¿ya os lo habéis cargado?

—No, no ha venido. Hemos decidido ayudar a los demás —respondió dando media vuelta y eliminado de un tajo varios cubos —. Me voy a ayudar a alguien…

—¡Eh, yo necesito ayuda! —chilló, pero el lobo de luz ya se había alejado —. Mira que venir sólo para regañarme… —nuevos disparos de fuego le obligaron a cubrirse con el ala —. ¡Tranquilo, que no me he olvidado de ti!

—Vaya trabajo más patético —dijo una voz a su lado.

—¿Yla? Oye, no me vengas a sermonear tú también.

—Nada de eso —rió —. Vengo a ayudarte porque te estás conteniendo demasiado.

—Tampoco me animes a destruir más cosas…

—Sólo a tu clon —se encogió de hombros —. ¡Corriente de lluvia! —una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre el clon de fuego, tirándolo al suelo y reteniéndolo.

—Así tendría que quedarse todo el tiempo —señaló Aldamon —. ¡Destructor solar!

—Muy débil —suspiró la del agua —. Hagamos las cosas bien hechas —sonrió envolviéndose en datos.

—¡Eh! —gritó el híbrido de fuego, apartándose para dejar espacio a BlackCalmaramon —. ¡No fastidies!

—Kim y yo entrenamos en la fábrica, así que no debería sorprenderle a nadie que sepamos digievolucionar.

—¿BlackZephyrmon también vuela por aquí? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Céntrate, Llamitas —indicó la bestia oscura del agua —. ¡Carga titánica!

—Uh, eso duele —murmuró Aldamon mientras veía cómo su clon era aplastado por la clon acuática.

—¡Lástima que no podrás advertirle a Duskmon de esto! —rió BlackCalmaramon, apartándose para dejar disparar al de fuego.

—¡Destructor solar!

—¡Uno menos! —saltó la clon cuando el cuerpo de BlackAgunimon se convirtió en un cúmulo de datos.

—Espíritu malgino corrupto, serás purificado por el fuego eterno. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

—Tengo que dejarte. Kim me espera —señaló la del agua.

—¡Gracias por todo!

Golpeando con sus tentáculos todo cuanto se encontraba entre ella y su compañera, BlackCalmaramon alcanzó a BlackZephyrmon. La copia del viento no pudo evitar echarse a reír al verla llegar.

—¡No tiene gracia! —chilló Yla.

—¡Eres peor de lo que imaginaba!

—¡Que te calles! —gritó propinando más golpes a todo a su alrededor.

...

Odd no podía dejar de protestar. Su clon le perseguía todo el tiempo y, para más fastidio, Dobermon estaba enfrentándose a otro Dobermon, causándole dolores de cabeza cada vez que intentaba ayudar a su digimon y, por error, casi atacaba a su compañero.

—Oh, venga… XANA, sabías que existía un Dobermon entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no le has pintado una señal al tuyo? ¡Flecha láser! Y otra para ti también, Dobermon intruso… ¡Flecha láser!

—¡Vigila esa puntería! —protestó Dobermon.

—Perdón… ¡Es que no sé quién eres tú! —exclamó tirándose del pelo.

—¡Odd, estate atento! —gritó Emily lanzando flechas al clon del gato.

—¡Ya lo hago! ¡Pero no identifico a mi Dobermon! —exclamó.

—¡Ése no es el problema ahora! —recordó volviendo a su pelea contra su propio clon.

Remugando, Odd volvió al combate contra su clon mientras se movía hacia los dos Dobermons, ambos atacándose como perros rabiosos y provocando que BlackCalmaramon cayese, con muy poco estilo, sobre alguien.

—¡Pero qué bonita forma de dar el golpe de gracia! —rió BlackZephyrmon.

—Aunque me gustaría saber cómo es que podéis digievolucionar, decidme mejor que no hemos matado a nadie de los nuestros —pidió Odd, disparándole a MarineAngemon mientras Kim ayudaba a la otra a levantarse.

—No es de los nuestros del todo —dijo Yla levantándose y mostrando a un inconsciente Guardromon —. Pero Dobermon morirá por ésta… Si adivino cuál de los dos es…

—¡Yo estoy igual! —chilló Odd.

—¡Cuida! —gritó la del agua, apartando con un tentáculo al clon del rubio —. Si me prometes que nos aclararás a todos quién es nuestro perrito bonito, te libro de ti mismo.

—¡Eh! ¡Que el chicle este ya no vuela tanto! —gritó Kim señalando a MarineAngemon.

—¡Voy a por Dobermon! —exclamó Odd.

Sin perder ni un segundo, el rubio siguió corriendo el trayecto que ambos digimons cánidos habían tomado en su pelea revolcándose. Cuando al fin se separaron, se detuvo y esperó hasta que uno de ellos se posicionó a poca distancia ante él.

—¿No deberías estar enfrentándote a tu clon? —preguntó.

—¡Mi Dobermon! —le señaló.

—¡Aleluya, me has identificado! —exclamó con ironía.

—Esta vez estoy contigo —dijo preparándose para disparar flechas.

—Cuento contigo —asintió lanzándose a la carrera con decisión mientras el digicódigo empezaba a cubrirle.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Odd, cogiendo su D-Tector y observando su brillo.

—¡Dobermon superdigievoluciona en… Cerberusmon! —el can de tres cabezas se cuadró ante el otro digimon.

—¡Muchísimo mejor! —saltó con felicidad Odd —. Ahora sí que no me equivocaré de objetivo… ¡Vamos allá!

Con la superioridad en tamaño y fuerza y el apoyo de Odd, a Cerberusmon le fue muy fácil atacar a Dobermon. Incluso atraparle y lanzarlo por los aires fue sencillo, haciendo que el digimon de menor nivel acabase a los pies de Lekismon.

—¡Fuego infernal! —atacó cuando lo vio moverse de nuevo. Los aullidos de Dobermon no tardaron en oírse con claridad.

—¡Bomba de luz de luna! —el agua del ataque de Lekismon apagó las llamas y sumió al digimon en el sueño —. ¿Eres mi compañero o mi enemigo? —preguntó posicionándose ante el de tres cabezas, lista para atacar.

—¡Somos de los buenos! —exclamó Odd detrás de Cerberusmon.

—Uf… Ya te iba a machacar —suspiró antes de agacharse y arrastrar el cuerpo de Dobermon junto a Leomon —. Otro menos.

...

Lopmon estaba paralizado por el horror ante lo que veía en los terrenos de Kadic. Junto a él, Patamon y Gatomon intentaban levantarle el ánimo mientras los Crossedmons empezaban a buscar alrededor cualquier señal de la Scyphozoa.

—¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? —preguntó la gata.

—No, no será necesario… Vosotros ayudad a los Crossedmons —indicó empezando a andar hacia la batalla. Antes de salir de la protección de los árboles, el símbolo del fuego en Aldamon y el D-Tector de Odd empezaron a brillar —. ¡Lopmon superdigievoluciona en… Antylamon! —de un salto, el conejo marrón se interpuso en el combate de Lilamon y Kumamon —. Perdonad el retraso.

—No ha sido nada —declaró la digimon floral.

—Sí lo es —respondió —. Rapidmon, por favor, has de reaccionar. ¡Soy yo!

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó Kumamon.

—Más de lo que os podéis imaginar —asintió mientras el otro conejo volvía a atacarles —. ¡Kumamon! ¡Hay que retenerle!

—¡Enseguida! —asintió el guerrero del hielo, rodeando al digimon verde mientras hacía crecer hielo.

—¡No te quedes fuera, Lilamon! —llamó Antylamon.

—¡Voy! —asintió colándose justo a tiempo en el espacio que Kumamon estaba cerrando.

—Rapidmon, te lo pido por favor, reacciona. ¡No me hagas tener que atacarte! —repitió Antylamon, ganando nuevos disparos como respuesta.

—¡No podré aguantar mucho tiempo esta prisión si sigue disparando! —advirtió Kumamon.

—Yo me encargo. ¡Doble polen! —atacó Lilamon.

La nube de polvo atrapó a Rapidmon actuando rápidamente, ralentizando sus movimientos notablemente y permitiendo que la digimon pudiese acercarse lentamente, expulsando aún más polen.

—Ya casi está —dijo caminando con calma.

—Demasiado fácil —murmuró Antylamon vigilando los movimientos de Rapidmon. Le faltaban escasos dos metros a Lilamon para acercarse cuando el verde cambió de posición —. ¡Cuidado!

—¡Disparo rápido! —el ataque obligó a la digimon a detenerse. De un empujón, la forzó a dejar de soltar polen y atacó a las paredes de hielo que les rodeaban.

—Oh, no, ¡Kumamon! —gritó la digimon al ver cómo el hielo caía y el guerrero del hielo salía despedido hacia el bosque.

—¡A un lado, Lilamon! —llamó Antylamon, saltando ante ella y forzando al otro a retrasarse.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kumamon se sentó sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo. Con un suspiro cansado, alzó la vista y estudió el campo de batalla. En un costado, Lekismon parecía proteger algo con la ayuda de un Cerberusmon. A poca distancia, Kim e Yla seguían intentando frenar los movimientos de MarineAngemon. Lo que descolocó al guerrero del hielo fue la posición de los guerreros híbridos.

—¿Es que al fin han acabado con Duskmon? —se preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

Le alivió ver que Mermaimon había tomado su posición en la batalla contra Rapidmon, apoyando a Antylamon mientras Lilamon buscaba una nueva oportunidad. Desde el aire, JetSilphymon apoyaba a Gaogamon en su combate contra WarGrowlmon frenando el avance del rojizo con su gran molinillo cada vez que el lobo azul caía al suelo. En otro costado, Beowolfmon se las veía persiguiendo a Beelzemon en apoyo a Persiamon y Coredramon mientras, a poca distancia, Reichmon repelía los ataques de Cyberdramon y buscaba abrirle huecos a Bijugamon.

—Xana-Lucemon, esta vez te has lucido —dijo.

Avanzó un pie para regresar al combate, aunque no muy seguro de a quién acabaría ayudando, justo cuando algo alargado empezó a rodearlo hasta alzarlo del suelo.

...

Doumon cerró los ojos, sopesando la situación. Había supuesto un golpe complicado perder a Leomon, a Dobermon y a Guardromon. También sabía que a Xana-Lucemon le haría poquísima gracia haber perdido el clon de Agunimon. Pero ver a la Scyphozoa capturando al guerrero del hielo hizo que la digimon no lo creyese todo en vano.

—¡Kodengeki! —el ataque de Kyubimon volvió a traerla de vuelta a su combate.

—Muy floja —declaró rechazando el golpe —. Se acabó el juego, niños elegidos… ¡WarGrowlmon! ¡Rapidmon!

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó Kyubimon, demasiado sorprendida para atacar.

A la llamada, WarGrowlmon derribó de nuevo a Gaogamon y esquivó el ataque de JetSilphymon al tiempo que Rapidmon atestaba una patada en el estómago a Antylamon, lanzándolo contra las otras dos digimons.

—¡Retirada! —gritó Doumon. Con Beelzemon disparando, el resto de enemigos se reunió en un único punto —. A ver qué hacéis ahora —sonrió mientras los otros dos se situaban junto a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yumi.

—¡Fuerza de trinidad!

—¡Esto es una locura! —chilló la digimon amarilla.

—¡Salid todos de aquí ahora mismo! —gritó Antylamon, apoyado en Mermaimon.

A la carrera, el grupo empezó a alejarse del trío de digimons y su ataque sin atreverse a mirar atrás. El único que se volteó fue Beetlemon al tropezar con un cuerpo caído.

...

El señor Delmas estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. Aunque cada vez que aquellos monstruos aparecían, él sufría por la seguridad de todos en Kadic. Ese día el peligro había estado más cerca que nunca, resultando en un laboratorio y otra aula destruidas por culpa de los ataques.

—El fuego ha sido apagado y ningún alumno ha sido herido, aunque aún hay muchos desaparecidos —informó la profesora Hertz.

El hombre asintió mecánicamente, no muy seguro de si entendía del todo las palabras de la mujer. Su mente no trabajaba correctamente, aunque sabía que debía ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de ese ataque cuanto antes.

...

Ace y Timy temblaban ante la rabia de Beetlemon, que cargaba con un aún atontado Kumamon en brazos. Ante ellos, Patamon y Gatomon intentaban apagar la ira del guerrero del trueno.

—¡Una misión tan simple y no la habéis cumplido como debíais! —exclamó.

—Beetlemon, ¿por qué no te calmas y nos dices qué te pasa? —preguntó Mercurimon.

—¡Mirad a Kumamon! —respondió estirando los brazos.

—No me muevas tanto… —pidió casi sin voz.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó Antylamon, logrando liberar al de hielo del otro guerrero.

—No… no mucho —respondió —. La Scyphozoa ha…

—¡Alguien no ha hecho bien su trabajo! —volvió a alzar la voz Beetlemon.

—¡No es culpa de ellos! —alzó la voz Gatomon, las garras por delante.

—Ellos han estado buscando, e incluso nosotros dos hemos echado un vistazo y no estaba en ningún lugar —dijo Patamon.

—Han movido su peor pieza más rápido aprovechando el ataque —dijo Jeremy.

—¡Kumamon no estaba precisamente tirado en un sitio imposible de ver!

—Beetlemon, ellos no tienen la culpa de que Xana-Lucemon haya sido más inteligente que nosotros esta vez —se le acercó Antylamon —. El daño ya ha sido hecho, no podemos cambiar eso.

—Miremos el lado positivo. Me he cargado a mi clon —señaló Aldamon.

—Y nos hemos librado de tres molestias —añadió BlackCalmaramon alzando sus presas con los tentáculos.

—¿Desde cuándo podéis digievolucionar vosotras dos? —preguntó con diversión JetSilphymon.

—Oh, bueno —se encogió de hombros su clon —. Nos aburrimos mucho en la fábrica, ¿sabes? No va mal hacer algo de ejercicio para mantenernos en forma. Que este cuerpo no se cuida solo, deberías saberlo.

—Desgraciadamente, tenemos un lado negativo —dijo Beowolfmon, mirando fijamente a Aldamon. El de fuego se encogió significativamente.

—¿Y por qué no pensamos en volver y descansar? —preguntó Odd, tirado en el suelo y con los brazos estirados hacia arriba —. Cerberusmon, ayúdame, anda.

—Qué raro que no me llames Kiwi —dijo el digimon, acercándose a él.

—Suena cutre tal y como te ves ahora.

—Regresemos, va —suspiró Aelita —. Las otras nos están esperando y seguro que están muy preocupadas.

—Nosotros iremos a la fábrica y llevaremos de vuelta a estos tres al Digimundo —señaló Antylamon. A un gesto suyo, las dos clones pasaron junto a él con sus cargas.

—Tened cuidado —pidió Grumblemon.


	64. 63 - Preocupaciones

¡Aloha a todos! Una semana más, aquí os dejo el capítulo, un poquito con prisas porque estoy bastante liada con proyectos varios para el Salón del Manga en Barcelona de dentro de 15 días.

Así que simplemente recordar que los animes no son nuestros, que los personajes originales que se parezcan a los de otra persona son coincidencias y que agradecemos reviews, pero aún más no leer a trolls molestos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 63: Preocupaciones**

Duskmon no había cambiado en ningún momento su posición dentro de la celda de Phantomon. El digimon se había pasado los primeros dos minutos en silencio, mirándole con una curiosidad para nada natural. Después, había empezado a cantar de nuevo. Pero a Duskmon, al contrario que a los Bakemons que tenían que vigilarlo y procurar que continuase con vida, no le importaba en absoluto.

—Habla de una vez. ¿Qué viste en aquel lugar? —ordenó el de la armadura con ojos.

—¡Yo quiero bailar toda la noche! —respondió con otra canción.

—Eres un completo inútl…

—Suit litel bambabi, ai nou uat iu uan for mi… —antes de que pudiese seguir cantando, Duskmon lo atrapó del cuello.

—¡Plasma lunar!

Una especie de ondas de oscuridad empezaron a surgir alrededor de ambos, sumiéndolos en una oscuridad en la que Duskmon empezó a visualizar imágenes borrosas, recuerdos de su presa.

—Estúpido digimon borracho… Más te vale cooperar la próxima vez —dijo el de la oscuridad, lanzándolo contra la pared de la celda antes de salir.

Sin decir nada a nadie, empezó a caminar hacia la salida. En la puerta, Xana-Lucemon se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al clon.

—Sabe algo —dijo tras cerrar la puerta del calabozo —. Pero sus recuerdos son demasiado borrosos.

—Bien… Has hecho un gran trabajo, Duskmon, bien hecho —felicitó —. Retírate.

Asintiendo, Duskmon se alejó de aquel lugar, dejando atrás al ángel caído. Myotismon no tardó en aparecer junto a él a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

—Es hora de hacerle venir —dijo.

—¿A quién, mi señor?

—A alguien capaz de hacer hablar a un mudo —respondió.

...

Leomon, Dobermon y Guardromon no podían evitar tener sus dudas cuando Patamon, Gatomon y Lopmon los empujaron literalmente al vórtice de Ace hacia la Aldea de los zorros. No recordaban gran cosa del tiempo que habían pasado poseídos, pero no les hacía ninguna falta para saber que los destrozos en aquel lugar y los cientos de heridas que mostraban los digimons zorros eran, en parte, fruto de sus actos.

La reconstrucción de la aldea fue algo incómoda para el trío de digimons que, si bien habían sido aceptados por los zorros, no se sentían del todo cómodos. DarkRenamon dejó de lado los tablones que cargaba y se acercó a ellos.

—Nadie os culpa de lo que habéis hecho —dijo.

—Deberían. Vinimos aquí y les destruimos su hogar —dijo Dobermon, apenado.

—Nos llevamos a alguien a quien ellos querían y ahora… Aun no ha vuelto —señaló Leomon.

—No hemos sido perdonados —dijo Guardromon.

—Muchos de ellos también fueron poseídos hace tiempo —dijo tranquilamente la digimon negra —. Y todos crecieron conociendo vuestras historias por boca de la anciana Renamon —añadió —. Saben perfectamente quiénes sois y también saben que, poseídos, no erais dueños de vuestros actos.

—Precisamente por quienes somos, debimos haber resistido a esa posesión —apretó un puño Leomon.

—Xana-Lucemon es un virus que nubla la razón —suspiró la digimon —. No os torturéis con falsas ideas. El objetivo de ese monstruo al venir aquí era la anciana Renamon. Con o sin vosotros, la aldea habría sido atacada.

—Ella tiene razón —se unió Lopmon —. Por eso, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es reconstruir este lugar y preparar las defensas para que no se vuelva a repetir.

—Para ti es muy fácil, no has sido poseído —señaló Guardromon.

—Pero casi muero —dijo con una risilla nerviosa —. No importa, estamos todos aquí, que es lo que cuenta.

—Sí, y hay mucha faena aún por hacer —recordó LightKitsumon —. Ya tendremos tiempo para reír después.

—Mira que eres oportuno cuando quieres —suspiró la Renamon oscura antes de retomar sus tablones y saltar donde el otro para darle una patada —. ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes poquísimo tacto?

...

Que las clases se suspendían habría sido motivo de fiesta para todo Kadic de no haber sido porque la mitad estaba en shock y la otra demasiado preocupada por recopilar toda la información de la última batalla. También la idea de no poder ir a clase porque dos aulas estaban destrozadas habría sido celebrado con confeti de ser otro el motivo de tal destrozo.

Para un grupo, sin embargo, que la suspensión conllevase un encierro en el campus para ser tratados por un psicólogo era peor que una broma sobre Xana-Lucemon jugando sucio en su lucha por eliminarles.

—¿Por qué hasta los que no estamos traumados tenemos que ir al psicólogo? —preguntó Odd —. Yo que quería celebrar la nueva digievolución de Labramon…

—Hombre, un poco mal de la cabeza a veces sí que estás —señaló Aelita.

—A mí me preocupa más que decidan cerrar Kadic —dijo Jeremy.

—Entonces tendríamos que volver a casa, ¿no? —preguntó Takuya.

—Y adivinad quién está provocando que compremos los billetes de avión —dijo Kouji con sarcasmo.

—Eh, ¿te crees que fue voluntario? —preguntó alzando el puño el otro.

—¡No empecéis una pelea vosotros dos! —pidieron Zoe y Leire, la segunda atrapando el brazo alzado del de fuego.

—Creo que deberíamos trasladar el combate a otra parte —dijo Teppei.

—¿Te refieres a hacer que Ace nos transporte a todos a un desierto? —preguntó Odd.

—Imposible —dijo Timy, sobresaltando a todos al aparecer, vestida con las ropas de Zoe, en medio del grupo —. Mi hermano no tiene el poder suficiente para hacer eso.

—¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? —señaló JP.

—Fingir ser una estudiante —respondió.

—¿Qué significa que tu hermano no tiene poder suficiente? —preguntó Arya.

—Pues eso, que le viene muy mal transportar a tantos a un lugar vacío del planeta.

—Nos trajo de vuelta desde el Digimundo cuando peleamos en el terreno de la Rosa de las Estrellas —recordó Jeremy.

—Allí estaba en el Digimundo, no en la Tierra. Es diferente —respondió mirándose las garras —. Y de aquí para allá, pasáis ordenadamente.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó Sissi —. A mi padre le puede dar un infarto si pasa algo más…

—¿Y si os ayudamos nosotras dos? —preguntó Leire señalándose a sí misma y a su hermana —. Nos habéis enseñado, y contamos con Tailmon y BlackGatomon para cubrirnos.

—Necesitamos alguien en la retaguardia que nos pueda ayudar en caso de salir heridos —negó Koichi.

—Seguimos sin saber qué hacer —señaló Yumi —. El ataque de esos tres bien podría haber derribado el edificio entero si no llegamos a obligarlos a cambiar la trayectoria…

—¿Y si probamos a que nos sigan? —propuso Tommy —. Hacerles ir dondequiera que vayamos nosotros…

—Arriesgado —respondió JP —. ¿Y si lo ven como que huimos y atacan los edificios aprovechando que no estamos para desviar los ataques?

—¡Esto es demasiado! —protestaron Odd y Takuya.

—Sí, pero si no arreglamos esto, no sé tú, pero yo me veo en un avión rumbo a Japón de nuevo —dijo con molestia Chiaki.

—¿Por qué tanto pesimismo? —preguntó Takuya —. Nos vamos al Digimundo y punto.

—Claro, es tan sencillo —resopló Kouji —. Pasamos de tener monstruos atacando Kadic a que un considerable número de estudiantes desaparezcan de la faz de la Tierra sin dejar ni rastro.

—Y nosotras no… —empezó a decir Neila.

—No, Neila, vosotras no. Sólo yo —negó Arya —. Yo no soy una reencarnación, ni tengo un digimon… No soy nadie para el Digimundo.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó Leire —. ¡Nos has ayudado mucho!

—¿Y qué esperas que haga en un mundo lleno de digimons? —protestó.

—Eres una más del equipo, Arya —intervino Aelita —. Con o sin digimon, eres una ayuda y un apoyo importante. No te dejaremos al margen por no poder luchar. Siempre habrá algo que puedas hacer.

—Pero no te preocupes, nadie se va a ir al Digimundo así de repente —dijo Kouji —. ¿O acaso queréis causar más problemas?

—Kouji tiene razón —señaló William —. Aunque queramos, no podemos desaparecer.

—Xana-Lucemon no atacaría la Tierra. No veo por qué no marchar —dijo Takuya.

—Podría aprovecharse de que no estamos aquí precisamente para atacar Kadic —dijo Zoe —. No tendríamos comunicación con este mundo, por lo que podría destruirlo sin que nosotros nos enteremos, ocupados desactivando torres y luchando contra los monstruos que nos envíe…

—Está claro que nos daríamos cuenta si algo así pasara —dijo Odd.

—Dudo muchísimo que decida apartar a tu clon de pelear contigo para enviarlo a la Tierra —negó Ulrich —. Recuerda que XANA es un parásito en un digimon que tiene pensamientos propios, no un simple programa que se mueve buscando eliminarlo todo.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre el grupo mientras las palabras del chico resonaban en la mente de todos. Takuya abría y cerraba la boca sin acabar de decidirse en hablar. En el centro de todos, Timy miraba a cada uno de ellos con las orejas caídas. La voz de un adulto llamando al grupo para tener una charla con el psicólogo hizo que todos arrastraran los pies en la dirección indicada, dejando a la digimon escondida en lo alto de un árbol.

...

Las malas noticias eclipsaron las esperanzas que Xana-Lucemon había tenido sobre el futuro interrogatorio del borrachuzo encarcelado. No podía creerse que un grupo de digimons como el que había logrado poseer hubiese tenido bajas en la primera pelea a la que se presentaban. Al menos, Beelzemon no había sido atrapado por aquellos niñatos.

—Mi señor —una voz a su espalda amenazó con estallar la burbuja de rabia que hervía en su interior —. Ya ha llegado…

—Llévale a los calabozos —indicó.

Cogiendo aire, el ángel caído se obligó a ponerse en pie y a caminar hasta la gran sala en la que una vez pretendió atrapar a los niños elegidos, ignorando por completo al grupo de digimons que había allí. La sonrisa regresó a sus labios al identificar al duende de armadura verde y amarilla que esperaba jugueteando con una flecha.

—Me alegro de verte, Zamielmon —dijo llamando su atención —. Tengo una misión para ti.

—Lo que ordene, mi señor Xana-Lucemon —respondió hincando una rodilla al suelo.

—Ven. Enseguida lo verás —dijo pasando al calabozo. Las horribles canciones del Phantomon resonaron con más fuerza nada más cruzar las puertas —. Ese digimon sabe cosas y necesito que me las diga.

—No se preocupe, lo cantará todo en poco tiempo —respondió Zamielmon.

Xana-Lucemon se detuvo en seco, no sólo porque habían llegado a la celda, sino porque el verbo _cantar_ le había provocado escalofríos en todo el cuerpo que se negaba a dejar ver a nadie. Aparentando calma, observó al digimon duende entrando a la celda y acercándose al fantasma.

—Buenas, colega. ¿Qué tal te va? Me han dicho que sabes cosas interesantes —dijo frotándose las manos —. Mira, tú cantas todo lo que yo te diga y no habrá problema.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré! —exclamó con aplausos el Phantomon.

—Venga, que si lo haces bien, tendrás premio.

—¡PREMIO! ¡PREMIO! ¡SOY EL REY DE LA FIESTA!

—Esto no me gusta nada —murmuró el ángel caído con los ojos cerrados.

—Vale, vas a empezar diciéndome qué viste en la fiesta a la que te enviaron —indicó Zamielmon.

—Veo, veo…

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó el duende.

—Una cosita…

—¿Y qué cosita es? —siguió el de armardura clara.

—Empieza con la A. ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? —canturreó Phantomon, provocando tics nerviosos en Xana-Lucemon.

—¿Ataúdes?

—No, no, no, eso no, no, no, eso no, no, no, eso no… —siguió cantando el otro.

—¿Por qué le sigues el juego? —murmuró el ángel, luchando por no golpearse la cabeza contra los barrotes.

—Oh, venga, ¡no seas así! ¡Yo no estuve allí! —exclamó Zamielmon —. Tienes que contármelo bien para que pueda imaginármelo todo como si hubiese estado allí, aunque sea flotando…

—¡VOOOOOLAAAAREEEE…. OOOOH OOOOH!

—A la luna te mandaba volando —siguió murmurando el ángel.

—Si no cooperas, te castigaré —señaló el duende.

—¡QUE LA DETENGAN, QUE ES UNA MENTIROSA, MALVADA Y PELIGROSA…!

—Así que te gusta la fiesta… Dime quién había en la fiesta a la que fuiste y así le traeremos para repetirla, anda —animó.

—¡HIR WI AR, GOUIN FAR, TU SEIF OL DAD WI LOF…!

Incapaz de soportar nada más, Xana-Lucemon empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, con la conversación de besugos de Zamielmon y Phantomon de fondo. Daba igual cuánto se alejase, los cánticos desafinados del fantasma parecían perseguirle hasta el fin del mundo.

—¡ESTÚPIDO, MENTECATO, IDIOTA, MEMO, BOBO, IMBÉCIL, TONTO, SUMBORMAL, GRANO DE PUS, CARACULO, GILIPUERTAS, MARICÓN, INÚTIL…! —empezó a insultar.

Desde las sombras, Myotismon escuchó la retahíla de insultos y más palabras poco agraciadas que el soberano del castillo dedicaba al fantasma borracho, así como era testigo de los golpes que se propinaba contra la pared mientras maldecía mil y una veces no poder contar con un equipo competente.

—Algún día, niños elegidos, os arrepentiréis de haber vuelto loco a mi pobre amo… Juro que acabaré con todos vosotros, aunque sea lo último que haga, y mi señor reinará sobre este mundo y el vuestro para toda la eternidad.

...

El nuevo día en Kadic no amaneció mucho mejor que el anterior. Las clases seguían suspendidas y los ánimos de todo el mundo por los suelos. La única diferencia recaía en el regreso del color a las ropas de las chicas.

—Para mí que lo de ayer fue culpa de vuestra decisión de poneros de luto —comentó Odd —. En serio, sois…

—Acaba la frase y todo Kadic tendrá que ponerse de luto —amenazó Sissi.

—Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer Xana-Lucemon —suspiró Jeremy —. Los enemigos son cada vez más fuertes… E incluso los clones son resistentes…

—A lo de los clones hay una explicación —dijo Gatomon —. He podido ver a Kim e Yla entrenando. Así es como han logrado digievolucionar.

—Es decir, que no sólo tendré un clon, sino que podrá digievolucionar —suspiró Tommy.

—Eso ya no lo sé. Aquellas dos no han podido digievolucionar de la noche a la mañana —se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso deberíamos acabar con ellos antes de que empeore nuestra situación y nos envíe a digimons imposibles de derrotar, como los de ahora —declaró el informático.

—¿Seguro que no queréis que nos unamos nosotras? —preguntó Leire.

—Ni con nosotros apoyándoles pudimos hacer mucho —suspiró Zoe.

—Es normal —dijo la voz de Kitsumon, alertando a Ulrich —. Esos digimons son legendarios.

—¿Legendarios? ¿Y por qué nadie nos habló de esa leyenda antes? —preguntó Teruo.

—Son muchas las leyendas que existen en el Digimundo —le respondió Gatomon justo cuando todo alrededor de ellos se teñía de dorado —. Como también pesados…

—¿Otro ataque? —preguntó Sissi —. A papi le va a sentar fatal.

—Vamos antes de que Timy se agote aguantando todo esto —dijo Koichi.

—Leire, Neila y Arya, ayudad a evacuar lo más rápido posible y, después, id donde los Crossedmons —señaló Takuya.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron.

—Por seguridad —respondió.


	65. 64 - Segundo asalto

¡Hola a todos! De primeras, os pido perdón por no haber aparecido hasta ahora (horarios de trabajo y que me he despistado cosiendo los pequeños detalles para mi cosplay del Salón del Manga de Barcelona). Este fin de semana habrá otro capítulo y esta vez intentaré no perder el hilo del tiempo otra vez.

Como siempre, recordar el _**DISCLAIMER** _de todos los capítulos (eso de que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenece a raf-lily o a mí, que el número de personajes originales es reducido y si se parece a la obra de otro pues que estamos abiertas al diálogo), agradecer el apoyo que le estáis dando y aún más el respeto que mostráis en cada capítulo (ya sea en un review o quedándoos en silencio, la cosa es que no hay tomatazos).

Quien sea la primera vez que lee la historia (que no ha pasado por la cuenta de raf-lily, no está pasando o no pasará), podéis saltar ya al capítulo y os dejo disfrutándolo como todo los demás. (Si ahora después de esto queréis leer la otra, pues sabed simplemente que estáis bienvenidos a dar la opinión sobre los cambios o lo que sea que os llame la atención.

Para aquellos que ya la conocíais, quiero deciros que poco a poco nos estamos acercando al punto en el que se quedó la cosa en la versión antigua. Espero que los detallitos extras en todos estos capítulos estén ayudando a aligerar la eterna espera y que el esfuerzo merezca la pena al final. En los próximos capítulos ya os daré más noticias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 64: Segundo asalto**

La presencia de Duskmon, a demás de los poseídos, los clones, monstruos y un ejército de digimons de tipo insecto, obligó a los híbridos a centrar su atención en el digimon oscuro. También Kumamon estaba claramente molesto ante la visión de un guerrero del hielo grisáceo dispuesto a destrozar cuanto le dejasen.

Más cerca del peligro que suponía la pelea de los híbridos de lo que le hubiese gustado estar, Sissi intentaba aprovechar al máximo la ventaja que tenía sobre su clon. Sus nuevos látigos láser múltiples le permitían un mayor alcance y más posibilidades de atrapar al clon. Aun así, y considerando que el látigo de aquel clon era simple, daba igual cuántas veces la golpease; su clon se levantaba una y otra vez sin dar señales de sentir dolor.

—Mira, me tienes hartita —dijo molesta la morena, sacudiendo de nuevo el látigo contra su clon. Éste respondió lanzando el suyo también y provocando que ambos se enredaran —. ¿Un pulso? Bien, a ver quién cae primero.

De un tirón, ambas soltaron los látigos, posicionándose rápidamente para volver al ataque sin descanso alguno.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó —. ¡Eres insufrible! —exclamó lanzando ambos látigos a la vez más rápido de lo que el clon esperaba, quedando atrapado y soltando sus látigos —. ¡Vete al infierno de una maldita vez, estúpido clon de pacotilla! —chilló mientras los látigos brillaban con mayor intensidad.

Con más rabia que nunca, Sissi empezó a tirar de los látigos para acercar al clon para poder golpearle cuando un extraño humo empezó a surgir de su prisionera. Temerosa, retuvo con más fuerza los látigos, cada vez más encendidos.

—Parece ser que esto no te gusta nada —sonrió Sissi al ver gestos incómodos de su clon —. Qué lástima… ¡Porque a mí sí me está gustando! —gritó dando un tirón más fuerte.

Los látigos, al rojo vivo, actuaron de forma inmediata sorprendiendo a la morena al partir al clon en trozos. Sissi estaba a punto de temer una escena demasiado impactante cuando la figura del clon se volvió digicódigo.

—¿Te rindes al fin? La verdad, ya era hora —respiró aliviada. Recogiendo sus látigos, se acercó a donde había estado el clon y alzó su D-Tector —. Espíritu adormecido por la oscuridad, el aroma de mis flores te despertará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

Cogiendo aire con una sonrisa, Sissi buscó alrededor. Su mente le pedía a gritos ir a ayudar a Lilamon, enfrascada junto a Cerberusmon en un combate bastante difícil contra Rapidmon. Pero no podía omitir los problemas de los demás. A no mucha distancia, podía ver a Emily disparando flechas contra su clon al tiempo que se libraba de los monstruos de XANA.

—En serio, estoy hartándome de mí misma —protestó disparando una flecha de fuego a su clon —. Y también de estas molestias asquerosas —añadió disparando varias más a una cucaracha.

—¡Cuidado por ahí! —oyó gritar a BlackCalmaramon.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó la chica viendo la telaraña cayendo sobre ella —. Genial, ahora la arañota… Por si no fuese suficiente con el clon…

—Libérate rápida —saltó Sissi, golpeando el suelo ante la ella con sus látigos. Al instante, un muro de hiedra empezó a cubrirla —. Pero no esperes que te ayude con tus problemas más personales.

—Esto es más de lo que esperaba —dijo mientras empezaba a librarse de la telaraña lanzando algunos ataques por los huecos abiertos en el muro.

Para fastidio de la chica, su clon no dejaba de moverse a un lado y a otro, aprovechando que ella se encontraba atrapada tras un muro que poco iba cayendo por el impacto de los ataques. Acabó de liberarse y saltó a un lado, esquivando la flecha de fuego de su clon. Estaba posicionándose cuando vio caer al clon al suelo.

—¿Qué…?

—Eres demasiado blanda contigo misma —comentó William ayudándola a levantar.

—Ja, ja. Podría haberlo hecho yo…

—¿Y acabar con ella? —preguntó —. Conozco tu… su punto débil.

—¿Que tú qué? —preguntó perpleja.

—Tú sólo déjala bien quieta. Su fuerte es el ataque a distancia, pero por ello su defensa es débil —explicó mientras la otra preparaba una flecha de agua.

—Que sepas que con esas palabras haces que me preocupe —dijo lanzando la flecha. Como era de esperar, el clon la esquivó, pero no a William.

—¡Déjala quieta! —chilló el chico.

—¡Ya lo intento! —protestó volviendo a preparar su arco.

Un par de avispones tomaron posición a ambos lados de la arquera, listos para disparar, cuando un muro de hiedra encerró a la chica como si fuese una crisálida. Más tranquila por la protección de Sissi, Emily centró la energía en una única flecha de hielo que mantuvo tensa hasta que su clon le dio la espalda.

—¡Buena esa! —alabó William mientras el clon se congelaba inevitablemente.

—Gracias al cielo, he acertado a la primera —dijo acercándose —. ¿Y ahora?

—Apártate, no quisiera darle a la verdadera —dijo William cargando la espada por encima del hombro —. En cuanto salga el digicódigo, captúralo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí, pero dime qué quieres que haga —apremió disparándole a varios monstruos.

—Tú nada —respondió cogiendo aire —. Aviso que no tengo nada contra ti —dijo antes de descargar la espada con fuerza contra la escultura de hielo en la que se había convertido el clon.

—Oh, vaya —se acercó Sissi —. Y yo que temía haber abierto una carnicería con mi clon… —dijo mientras veía los trozos de clon congelado cayendo al suelo y volviéndose digicódigo —. Rápida, Em, o la tendrás aquí de nuevo.

—Ah, sí… Voy… —asintió algo encogida —. Espíritu que vives de maldad, la luz de mis garras te purificará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

...

Kim volaba por el cielo persiguiendo a MarineAngemon procurando llevarlo por donde más ataques perdidos caían al tiempo que le obligaba a regresar a donde Yla preparaba su ataque mientras intentaba liberar a los niños de otras molestias. A ninguna de las dos le había pasado por alto que, aunque habían logrado evolucionar a la forma animal, el digimon rosado estaba a un nivel superior al de ellas.

—¡Tinta ácida! —atacó Yla, logrando salpicar al digimon.

—En serio, no sé qué es más molesto, si este enano retrasado o la cantidad de bichos molestando —bufó la del viento.

—¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos fuera de combate de una vez? —preguntó señalando las dificultades del otro por la herida causada por el ataque de la de agua.

—¿A la de tres? —preguntó con una sonrisa la otra. Con dificultad, MarineAngemon se preparó para esquivar los ataques, pero no contaba con que ambas se lanzarían de repente —. ¡Tres! ¡Viento de tormenta!

—¡Carga titánica!

Sin poder evitarlo, el digimon rosado fue impulsado al punto exacto donde cayó la bestia oscura de agua, quedando atrapado bajo su pesado cuerpo.

—Yo creo que está bien —dijo la Zephyrmon de colores oscuros —. Buen trabajo, Miss Toneladas.

—Tú también has sido pesada, bonita —señaló tomando al digimon con un tentáculo y mirando alrededor —. Ayuda por ahí, ya me lo llevo yo.

...

Lilamon y Cerberusmon seguían con la mirada los movimientos de Rapidmon buscando la mejor forma de acertar un ataque. Por más que lo habían intentado, el conejo verde les había toreado y nada parecía indicar que fuese a ralentizar ninguno de sus movimientos en los siguientes minutos.

—Demasiado rápido —murmuró el cánido.

—Y no contamos con Antylamon —suspiró la floral —. Él sí lograba alcanzarle…

—Y tampoco podemos contar con Kumamon —continuó mirando al guerrero del hielo, deslizándose sobre sus esquís siguiendo a su clon como si de un espejo en movimiento se tratasen.

—¡De alguna forma habremos de retenerle! —protestó la digimon.

—¿Queréis un cable? —se acercó Arbormon —. Nunca vienen mal dos manos más.

—Bienvenido a una pesadilla —resopló el de tres cabezas —. ¿Crees que podrías retenerle?

—Puedo intentarlo —asintió antes de lanzar su pie hacia donde estaba Rapidmon. Junto a él, Lilamon se agachó a tiempo de evitar ser impulsada por el cable que mantenía el pie unido al cuerpo del digimon.

—¡Más cuidado! —exclamó —. Hay que arrinconarlo, no degollar a los compañeros.

—Perdón —susurró recogiendo su pie.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? —rió Cerberusmon —. ¡Portales de la oscuridad!

A los pies de Rapidmon, toda una serie de agujeros empezaron a abrirse y cerrarse conforme el digimon saltaba buscando escapar de la caída.

—¡Golpeadle ahora! —animó mientras sus fauces se llenaban de fuego.

Cada uno desde un costado, el trío empezó a lanzar ataques, despistando lo suficiente a Rapidmon como para que posara los pies en el punto exacto donde se abrió un nuevo agujero. Varios ataques más evitaron que el digimon se sujetara al borde, hundiéndolo en la oscuridad.

—¡Estupendo! Pero, ¿dónde está ahora?

—En un lugar donde la velocidad no vale para nada —dijo triunfante Cerberusmon caminando con calma hasta otro agujero —. Enseguida acabo.

Dejando atrás a Lilamon y a Arbormon para limpiar el terreno de monstruos y digimons insecto, Cerberusmon se camufló en la oscuridad en la que había encerrado a Rapidmon y esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a embestirlo por todos los lados, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sólo cuando el digimon verde empezó a dar signos de no poder levantarse, se lanzó directo contra él, atrapándolo con las mandíbulas para sacarle de allí.

—¡Lilamon, necesito ayuda! —pidió.

—Enseguida —asintió, empujando al Dokugamon que enfrentaba —. ¡Doble polen!

Retenido hasta el último momento, Rapidmon no pudo evitar ser atrapado por la nube de polen paralizante. A salvo del ataque, Cerberusmon respiró satisfecho por el trabajo.

—Con un golpe más, debería caer inconsciente —declaró.

—Déjamelo a mí, tengo un dos por uno —guiñó Lilamon —. ¡Bofetada de belleza!

—Sí, mucho mejor así —asintió viendo cómo la nube de polen se deshacía —. Voy a ver si encuentro a Leire para dejarlo con ella.

—¿Es seguro hacerlo? —preguntó Arbormon.

—Esperemos que esto haya sido suficiente —dijo el perro atrapando con cuidado al conejo con la boca.

—Oh, cielos… ¡Parece que vienes de caza! —rió Lilamon.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no soy un chucho de caza. Soy un perro del infierno.

...

Aelita y Jeremy veían los problemas por duplicado: por un lado, sus inagotables clones lanzaban ataque tras ataque sin descanso alguno; por el otro, tenían el edificio de Kadic pegado literalmente a sus espaldas, impidiéndoles moverse de esa posición al temer que los ataques dañasen la construcción.

—Así no avanzamos —protestó Jeremy —. Y encima nos estamos arriesgando quedándonos tanto tiempo aquí.

—No hay absolutamente nadie cerca —respondió Aelita —. Hace rato que el edificio está vacío.

—No me quedo más tranquilo —negó desviando la mirada varios metros a su lado —. Y encima están esos molestos avispones…

—Si al menos existiese un mar digital debajo de la tierra… —caschó la lengua la pelirrosa.

—Ni tenemos mar al que tirarlos, ni tenemos digimons para apoyarnos, ni tenemos mil brazos… ¡XANA, esta vez te has lucido!

—No soy un digimon, pero ¿puedo ayudaros? —se unió Emily.

—¿Y tu clon?

—Ya es historia —sonrió —. ¿Os libro de las abejitas para que no os piquen?

—Mejor aún, juega con mi amiga malhumorada —señaló Aelita —. Voy a sintetizar un muro para cubrir la academia.

—¡Es demasiado trabajo! —exclamó Jeremy —. ¡Acabarás agotada!

—Por eso debería empezar ya. Cuento contigo, Em —dijo calmada, arrodillándose y cerrando los ojos.

Preocupado porque la idea de la pelirrosa la dejara después en problemas, Jeremy centró su atención en el clon. Por encima de él, un grupo de Flymons empezó a acercarse al empezar a surgir la barrera rosada tras el trío de guerreros.

—¡Dispárales! —chilló Jeremy.

—¡Estoy igual que tú o peor! ¡Aun siendo un clon, Aelita realmente puede hacerse pesada! —gritó intentando acertar una flecha en la voladora. Una risa divertida volvió a hacer que alzasen la vista al cielo.

—No, no, señores Flymon, el camino está cerrado —sonrió Witchmon.

—Vuelvan por donde han venido o lo lamentarán —declaró D'Arcmon lanzando un corte con su espada.

—¿No deberíais estar en la retaguardia? —preguntó el informático.

—Tenemos órdenes de no dejar a nadie entorpecer la creación de este muro —señaló la bruja —. Y lo pensamos cumplir.

—Tranquilo, la Scyphozoa está retenida y bien vigilada —continuó el ángel antes de volver a lanzarse contra los enemigos voladores.

—Después de lo que hicieron los enanos la última vez, no sé si estoy aún más preocupado…

—¡Eh, Elfo! ¿Te importa cambiarme la pareja de baile un minutín? —preguntó Emily, señalando la gran esfera oscura que estaba preparando el clon de Aelita y que continuaba creciendo aun cuando la arquera le disparaba.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró. Un ataque de su clon rozándole el brazo le obligó a apartarse más —. ¡Así no hay quien piense! —protestó.

—¡Tormenta de veneno! —el ataque de la bruja golpeó al desprevenido clon.

—Ahora es la mía —dijo Jeremy, materializando una gran roca justo encima de su doble —. A ver si así me dejas pensar con más calma —dijo dejándola caer y volteándose para alzar un muro ante las chicas justo cuando el clon de Aelita lanzaba la enorme esfera.

—Eso estuvo cerca —suspiró Emily.

Tras ella, Aelita continuaba su concentración en la barrera, cada vez más elevada. Alzándose al mismo ritmo, Witchmon y D'Arcmon cortaban el vuelto a todo aquel que pretendiese cruzar el límite.

—¿Aún no? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Un poco más —susurró lo más tranquilamente que pudo la pelirrosa —. Esto no es como Lyoko, que por muy grande que fuese la materialización, era casi instantánea…

—Tranquilo, ya me he aprendido los movimientos de su clon —dijo Emily —. Vete a por el tuyo.

—¡Cierto! Casi lo olvidaba —dijo corriendo hasta la roca —. Veamos cuántas ganas tienes de seguir peleando… ¿Eh? ¿Y esto?

—¡Su digicódigo! —exclamó Emily —. Rápido o nuestra no muy agradable amiguita se lo llevará.

—No me apetece seguir peleándome conmigo mismo —negó alzando su D-Tector —. Espíritu ennegrecido por la maldad, la luz de los astros tu noche alumbrará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!


	66. 65 - Superando límites

Lo prometido es deuda. Como ya dije, que el capítulo anterior se subiese tarde no significaba que este finde estuviese vacío.

Como siempre, Lily y yo agradecemos el apoyo y el respeto hacia la serie. Esperamos que siga así hasta el infinito y más allá.

Antes de dejaros leer, me gustaría decir que estamos cerca de alcanzar el punto donde se quedó la versión original subida en la cuenta de Lily. Debo decir que esos últimos capítulos en especial sufrieron bastantes cambios y que, por ello, podríamos decir que muy pronto tendremos nuevos capítulos propiamente dichos. Yo estoy muy emocionada con ello, ¿y vosotros? ¡Qué nervios!

* * *

 **Capítulo 65: Superando límites**

WarGrowlmon empezó a perseguir a Lekismon lanzando cuchilladas con las que obligaba a la digimon a separarse de Gaogamon, derribado junto a un árbol. El digimon poseído dominaba claramente el combate contra ambos digimons, llevándolos por donde él quería para dejarlos contra las cuerdas. En un momento, Lekismon resbaló con una placa de hielo de los dos guerreros del hielo, perdiendo el equilibrio y deslizándose varios metros por el suelo.

—Adiós, conejita… ¡Cañones atómicos! —atacó WarGrowlmon, cargando gran cantidad de energía en los cañones del pecho.

—¡Apártate, Lekismon! —gritó Gaogamon, corriendo todo lo rápido que podía —. ¡Rápida!

La dificultad por el suelo resbaladizo complicó los movimientos de Lekismon, quien ya veía el golpe sobre ella. A la desesperada, intentó resbalar fuera de la trayectoria del ataque, pero los disparos de algunos monstruos de XANA la obligaron a quedarse en el sitio. A poca distancia, el D-Tector de Jeremy empezó a brillar, despistándolo de su defensa de la barrera y obligando tanto al chico como a la digimon a mirar al otro digimon.

—¡Gaogamon superdigievoluciona a… MachGaogamon!

Más rápido gracias a los propulsores de su espalda, el licántropo alcanzó a Lekismon a tiempo para apartarla del lugar donde estaba a punto de impactar el ataque de WarGrowlmon, frenándose cuando abrió el espacio suficiente entre ellos y los monstruos.

—Por qué poco… —suspiró aliviado.

—Has digievolucionado —murmuró sorprendida la digimon.

—Quédate aquí descansando —dijo dejándola en el suelo —. Yo me ocupo de él.

—Que me quede… ¿DESCANSANDO? —preguntó molesta Lekismon, apretando los puños con rabia —. ¡No es momento para quedarse al margen!

De un salto, se levantó y empezó a correr de vuelta al combate ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor. Los datos no tardaron en rodearla mientras Aelita, aún concentrada en su barrera, apenas prestaba atención al brillo en su D-Tector.

—¡Lekismon superdigievoluciona a… Crescemon! —apretando con fuerza sus armas, llegó a la carrera y se coló entre ambos para atestar una fuerte patada en WarGrowlmon.

—¿Pero qué piensas que…? —fue a regañar MachGaogamon, callándose ante la figura que le miraba con rabia.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme al margen o te atizaré a ti —amenazó antes de volverse contra WarGrowlmon —. ¡Arquero de hielo!

—Vale… sí… —asintió el licántropo, aún perplejo, antes de volver a centrarse y aprovechar el momento para atacar también —. ¡Gaoga Tornado!

—¡Intenta no cruzarte! —gritó la coneja, aún molesta —. ¡Arquero de oscuridad!

—¡Eh! —protestó el otro, apartándose para esquivar las flechas de energía oscura que acercaban, una tras otra, en el digimon rojo —. Ya casi lo tenemos…

—Mucho mejor —asintió la otra, saltando al frente y empezando toda una secuencia de ataques a corta distancia que derribaron a WarGrowlmon.

Por detrás, incapaz de decir nada, MachGaogamon esperó una señal o algo para poder moverse. La rabia que había demostrado Crescemon le atemorizaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Lo vas a sacar de aquí, ¿no? —señaló la digimon, su tono claramente autoritario.

—¡Sí, sí, enseguida! —asintió acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de WarGrowlmon y cargándolo sobre los hombros —. Muy buena pelea…

—Y tú querías que descansase… ¡Ja! —exclamó saltando hacia donde Aelita volvía a atacar.

...

Coredramon no podía evitar sentirse un estorbo para Persiamon en la pelea contra Beelzemon. No sólo el hecho de que los tres ángeles lo catalogasen de un digimon de nivel hipercampeón le hundía, sino también que se tratase de un Demon Lord, uno de los grandes señores de la oscuridad, aunque por la historia narrada por Renamon y Kitsumon, había renunciado al mal. Para mayor fastidio de ambos, los más cercanos no podían hacer nada, ocupados con todo un ejército de cucarachas y varios digimons insectos.

—¡Garras mortales! —Persiamon falló por mucho el ataque.

—¡Lanzallamas! —de nuevo, el demonio esquivó el ataque hábilmente —. Es inútil, mientras esté sobre la motocicleta, no lograremos nada.

—Es mi turno. ¡Disparo rápido! —con dificultad, los dos empezaron a esquivar los disparos de Beelzemon mientras el demonio reía.

—¡A mí no me hace gracia! —protestó Persiamon, esquivando por los pelos otra bala.

—Si al menos pudiésemos acercarnos a él…

Entretenido con los intentos de los otros dos de salir lo más ilesos posibles, Beelzemon siguió disparándoles sin percatarse de las figuras que aparecieron tras él hasta que una sensación extraña empezó a hacerle flaquear las fuerzas.

—¿Estáis los dos bien? —preguntó Lilamon, los brazos extendidos sin dejar de soltar polen.

—Sí… Más o menos —respiró aliviado Coredramon.

—¡Portales de la oscuridad! —conteniendo la respiración para no ser afectado por el ataque de la digimon flor, Cerberusmon arremetió contra el demonio, forzándolo a caer en el agujero oscuro —. ¿Vamos? —preguntó.

—Será un placer acertar un golpe —afirmó Persiamon.

Aun con la oscuridad del lugar, el grupo fue capaz de visualizar a Beelzemon, algo desconcertado aunque no preocupado.

—¡Furia de Bastet! —sin dar tiempo de reacción, Persiamon empezó a atacar por todos lados, apartándose justo para esquivar los ataques de sus compañeros.

—¡Lanzallamas!

—¡Mármol demoledor!

—¡Fuego infernal!

Incapaz de hacer nada por el polen paralizador de Lilamon, Beelzemon empezó a caer inconsciente en aquella oscuridad. Dejando atrás a Cerberusmon, que cargó con el demonio fuera del agujero y hacia la retaguardia, los otros tres salieron por un agujero y se separaron para ayudar a los demás cuanto pudiesen.

...

A Bijugamon le empezaban a temblar las piernas del esfuerzo por intentar alcanzar a Cyberdramon. El digimon había aprovechado su ventaja aérea para complicarle la pelea. No muy lejos, Kyubimon tampoco lo llevaba mejor contra Doumon y sus interminables escudos protectores. Ni tan siquiera podía hacer nada en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo; la barrera la repelía al instante.

La situación alrededor de ambos tampoco era alentadora. Los más cercanos, Yumi y Ulrich, parecían estar teniendo más problemas que nunca contra sus clones. Los que habían logrado acabar con sus rivales, intentaban ayudar eliminando monstruos y otros digimons insecto que entorpecían a todo el mundo.

—No puede ser que sigan con tanta energía —dijo con rabia el zorro rojo.

—Es imposible —dijo respirando agitadamente la amarilla —. Da igual lo que hagamos, no logramos nada… Todo es inútil… No puedo salvar a la anciana, ¿cómo voy a proteger el Digimundo? —preguntó desesperada.

—Eh, Kyubimon —la llamó calmadamente Bijugamon. Lentamente, se volvió sólo para encontrarse con una garra rojiza golpeándola.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —preguntó con enfado y rabia —. ¿Dónde está la Kyubimon con la que peleo siempre? ¡La que no tira la toalla tan fácilmente ni se encoge a llorar tachándose de inútil!

—Bijugamon, yo…

—Nada está decidido aún —dijo dándole la espalda —. ¿No querías que se sintiese orgullosa de ti? ¿Ser tan fuerte como ella? Así como estás no lo lograrás —dijo preparándose para lanzarse de nuevo contra Cyberdramon —. A menos que quieras que te golpee de nuevo, muévete y deja las lamentaciones.

—Lo siento, Bijugamon… —susurró cabizbaja —. Tienes razón, no debo rendirme…

Más relajado, Bijugamon saltó al encuentro de Cyberdramon, aprovechando todo cuanto encontrase en su camino para alzarse y evitar que el dragón se le escapase. Por otro lado, Doumon se preparó para un nuevo ataque de Kyubimon, nuevamente firme en su posición. Sin embargo, la aparición de digicódigo en ambos digimons de menor nivel sorprendió y preocupó a ambos por igual.

—¡Kyubimon superdigievoluciona a… Taomon! —la versión clara de Doumon siguió corriendo contra ella con aún más decisión.

—¡Bijugamon superdigievoluciona a… Denoshimon!

El digimon, muy parecido en aspecto a Taomon pero con pantalón negro y camisa blanca más ajustada y la piel rojiza salvo en el brazo y ojo izquierdos, totalmente mecánicos, detuvo su movimiento sólo para soltar las dos espadas cruzadas a su espalda.

—Ahora sí que no te me vas a escapar… ¡Espada veloz!

Demasiado rápido, Cyberdramon no tuvo opción para escapar de los golpes que un casi invisible Denoshimon descargaba sobre él desde todos los ángulos, provocando la caída del dragón por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la Tierra.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró Doumon, preparándose para alzar un escudo con el que ayudar a su compañero.

Una presencia demasiado cerca de ella la obligó a voltear para darse cuenta de los papeles explosivos que Taomon acababa de lanzarle. Ante la imposibilidad de alzar un escudo a tiempo, saltó hacia atrás preparándose para contraatacar.

—No voy a caer de nuevo en esos trucos. ¡Talismán de luz! —rápidamente, Taomon dibujó un símbolo místico con el que atrapó a Doumon.

Doumon intentó buscar un hueco por el que escapar, encontrando cada vez nuevos papeles explosivos que la obligaban a desistir en los intentos de escapar al tiempo que el humo empezaba a nublarle la vista. Para cuando se sintió libre para moverse, una silueta demasiado rápida la golpeó por detrás, derribándola.

—Se acabó usar a la anciana Renamon, Xana-Lucemon —Taomon se detuvo ante la digimon caída con calma.

Antes de que la digimon pudiese reaccionar, el gran pincel de Taomon cayó sobre ella sumiéndola en la inconciencia. Algo temblorosa y con la respiración un poco agitada, Taomon volvió la vista al combate más cercano justo para ver a Cyberdramon caer inconsciente tras una nueva ola de ataques de Denoshimon.

—Se acabó —declaró satisfecho el digimon.

—No del todo —dijo Taomon señalando a los demás —. Y no parece querer acabar.

...

Los intentos de Velgemon de lanzar su más poderoso ataque estaban resultando una misión inútil. Sin contar con la insistencia de los cinco híbridos, la aparición de aquel grueso muro rosado que separaba a todos de los edificios le había llevado a un estado de ira durante el que se había dedicado a cazar a sus rivales para lanzarlos contra la única edificación no protegida: el gimnasio.

—¡Ya basta de jugar a los bolos, pajarraco estúpido! —protestó Mermaimon levantándose de entre los escombros a los que había sido derribada.

La bestia corrupta graznó por respuesta antes de volver a lanzarse en picado en busca de otro rival al que derribar. Estaba a punto de atrapar a Reichmon cuando la caída de Cyberdramon llamó su atención, despistándolo lo justo para ver a todos sus aliados siendo derrotados.

—¡Fuego negro!

—¡Bombardero del Norte!

—¡Cazador helado!

Los tres ataques desde tierra le obligaron a volver a centrarse en el combate y a redirigir su vuelo para esquivar, pero dos figuras flotando más cerca de lo esperado le cerraron cualquier escapatoria al tiempo que sus gestos indicaban que estaban preparándose para atacar también.

—¡Destructor solar!

—¡Ultra turbulencia!

El golpe de los cinco ataques le hizo perder vuelo hasta estrellarse contra lo que quedaba de gimnasio. El estruendo no tardó en llamar la atención de todos, a demás de hacer aparecer a una preocupadísima Leire, digievolucionada.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó frenándose junto a Mermaimon. Del cielo, Aldamon y JetSilphymon descendieron sin poder despegar los ojos del gimnasio —. Por favor, decidme que no ha pasado lo que pienso que ha pasado.

—Verás, nosotros… —empezó a decir Aldamon.

—¡¿No tenéis ojos en la cara o qué?! —protestó Mermaimon dejando caer con fuerza su ancla sobre el pie de Reichmon.

—¡Ya veo tu preocupación por Kadic! —regañó JetSilphymon, golpeando con su molinillo a Beowolfmon.

—Dos clases, Aldamon… Eres culpable de haber tirado dos clases —dijo Leire apretando el puño.

—Espera, yo te ayudo —sonrió Mermaimon, alzándola lo suficiente como para que la chica le diese una colleja al de fuego.

—¡Eh! ¡Vale las tres! —se quejó Aldamon.

—¡Eso! ¡Que vosotras dos tampoco os habéis quedado de brazos cruzados! —protestó Reichmon a la pata coja.

—¿Te piensas que soy adivino y sé dónde o dónde no caerá el maldito pajarraco del demonio? —preguntó Beowolfmon, luchando con JetSilphymon para quitarle el molinillo.

—¡Retirada! —gritó rápidamente Velgemon, dedigievolucionando y aprovechando para escapar junto a los pocos clones que quedaban y los digimons supervivientes.

—¡Que se larga! —chilló la sirena.

—¡Y sin recoger escombros! —acusó la del viento.

—Oh, vamos, en eso están pensando —resopló Reichmon, aún con la pierna levantada y apartándose del ancla de la del agua.

—Bueno, dejadles marchar —dijo Leire —. Los Crossedmons están jugando con la Scyphozoa otra vez…

—Qué cansinos son con la medusa de las narices —dijo Beowolfmon —. Vamos a por ellos.

...

Ante la aterrorizada mirada de Neila, Yla y Cerberusmon, los dos Crossedmons reían animados. La Scyphozoa había sido atrapada nuevamente y los dos pequeños se divertían como si el monstruo fuese un juguete más.

—Por favor, chicos, podría ser peligroso —intentó hacerles entrar en razón Neila.

—¡Que va! ¡Es divertidísimo! —rió Timy, balanceándose en varios tentáculos trenzados formando un columpio.

—Con los demás no podemos hacer esto —declaró Ace, saltando sobre la cabeza de la medusa.

—Baja de ahí, Ace. Aún te romperás el cuello —llamó Cerberusmon —. En bendita hora decidí traer aquí a éste… —suspiró mirando a un inconsciente Rapidmon —. Yla, ¿no puedes hacer nada?

—¿Acercarme a ese bicho? ¿Yo? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y tentáculos —. Mira, ni aunque me paguen me acerco a eso.

—Oh, venga, si está muy quietecita —rió la dorada.

—¡Eh! ¡Hay gente pegada a la barrera de Aelita —informó Ace, clavando las garras en la medusa.

—Déjame ver —pidió Timy, trepando por los tentáculos.

—¡Bajad de ahí los dos, por favor! —pidió Neila, las manos en la cabeza.

—Está bien, los bajaré de ahí —decidió Yla, avanzando con los tentáculos en alto.

El ruido en los arbustos hizo cambiar la posición de la clon, que se encontró enseguida con el can de tres cabezas listo para atacar a su lado. Sin embargo, quienes aparecieron fueron los demás, con los híbridos al frente y sus ojos puestos en la Scyphozoa sobre la que hacían equilibrios los pequeños digimons.

—¿En serio, otra vez? —preguntó Beowolfmon.

—¡Papi, papi, necesitan tu guitarra! —señaló Timy con felicidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hay señores con micrófonos, como el tío la noche de la fiesta —explicó Ace.

—Déjame ver a mí —pidió JetSilpymon tirándole el molinillo a Beowolfmon, alzándose y aprovechando para coger en brazos a los dos digimons —. Oh, oh…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aldamon, dudando entre atacar o no a la medusa atrapada.

—¡Periodistas! —exclamó descendiendo y apartándose de la línea de tiro de los otros híbridos. No tardaron en hacer desaparecer a la medusa y de oír las protestas de los menores.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Demasiados.

—Seguro que son lobos hambrientos —soltó Odd.

—Sí, claro —dijeron MachGaogamon y Beowolfmon.

—Arya me está diciendo que el muro que ha creado Aelita es lo suficientemente grueso como para dificultar la visión —leyó Neila en su móvil.

—Aelita, eres un genio —felicitó Kumamon.

—No es tiempo para eso —negó Jeremy —. Tenemos que huir de aquí y regresar a Kadic cuanto antes.

—Necesito hacer desaparecer el muro…

—Aelita, ¡así lo que harás será soltarles las correas a esos lobos! —chilló Odd.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarlos lobos? —protestó MachGaogamon. Tras el rubio, Beowolfmon le dio un golpe con el molinillo aún en sus manos.

—Si dejamos eso ahí, a mi padre le da algo —dijo Sissi.

—Le va a dar lo quitemos o no —suspiró Mermaimon mirando a los tres híbridos masculinos.

—¡Tú también has colaborado en la destrucción del gimnasio! —le recriminó Reichmon —. O ahora me dirás que fue Yla.

—Eh, a mí no me metáis en el caos —alzó los tentáculos.

—Chicos —intervino Neila —, Arya acaba de oír decir a un grupo de periodistas sobre traer los helicópteros.

—Nos largamos —decidió Aldamon agachándose y cogiendo a WarGrowlmon con algo de dificultad —. ¡Perdedor el último!

—¡Eh! ¡Que yo también necesito una manita con éste! —gritó Coredramon, luchando por alzar a Cyberdramon.

—Tiradlos tal cual al Digimundo —dijo Ace, atrapado por el pescuezo por la híbrida del viento, mientras abría un agujero.

—¿Y si saltamos nosotros también? —preguntó Odd.

—¡NO! —respondieron prácticamente todos.


	67. 66 - Consecuencias

¡Muy buen finde a todos! Espero que por donde viváis no esté haciendo un viento del carajo que manda a volar absolutamente todo.

Hoy actualización rapidita, que tengo mucho por hacer todavía y poco tiempo en el día de hoy.

¡A disfrutarlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 66: Consecuencias**

— _Interrumpimos la programación actual para ofreceros un boletín de última hora. Contactamos en directo con nuestros reporteros especiales en París, donde está teniendo una singular batalla de monstruos. Repito: una batalla de monstruos. No es una broma ni el rodaje de una película. Adelante, Wataru._

— _Sí. Me encuentro ante la prestigiosa academia Kadic, lugar que se ha convertido en el escenario de esta guerra que lleva produciéndose por semanas…_

Los televisores de todo el mundo habían dejado de transmitir la programación normal para dar la noticia bomba. Los periodistas interrumpían las carreras de alumnos y profesores en busca de un lugar seguro para preguntarles por lo que sucedía, obteniendo muy pocos datos por el miedo que provocaban los distintos sonidos al otro lado de la extraña barrera rosa que dificultaba la visualización.

Sentado ante un ordenador, un hombre dejó de lado su trabajo para subir el volumen al programa, la atención totalmente puesta en las imágenes que llegaban a Japón desde Francia. Sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, empezó a escribir un único mensaje que no tardó en reenviar a un grupo en concreto de entre sus contactos.

No muy lejos, la noticia provocó que cayesen los cubiertos al suelo y que la ayuda llegase corriendo, frenándose sólo para pegar los ojos al televisor y permanecer callado. Lo único que se pronunció en todo el tiempo fue un nombre, el de una de las criaturas que logró capturar bien la cámara.

...

Con las respiraciones agitadas, las ropas destrozadas y más sucios de lo esperado, el grupo regresó a las calles de la ciudad listos para regresar a Kadic tras comprobar que Kim, Yla y los Crossedmons se dirigían a la fábrica con la promesa de asegurarse que el grupo de digimons salvados estarían bien en el Digimundo.

—¿Por qué demonios hemos ido tan atrás? —protestó Sissi —. ¡Ahora hay que caminar demasiado!

—¿Sabes lo que corre un periodista tras los famosos? —preguntó Odd.

—¿Lo sabes tú? ¡Sólo ves películas de monstruos!

—No derrochéis la energía en discusiones de tortolitos —pasó entre ambos Katsuharu, apartándolos aún más con los brazos —. La necesitaréis para fingir luego.

—¡Yo ya no puedo más! —se dejó caer de rodillas JP.

—Me lo temía… Va, un último esfuerzo —dijo Teppei ayudándole a levantarse.

—No queda tanto. Mira, ya se ve Kadic —señaló Tommy, al otro lado.

—Sigue pareciéndome demasiado…

—Chicos, no podemos parar ahora o… —empezó a decir Jeremy.

—¿Jeremy? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó una mujer desde la otra acera.

A una, el grupo se quedó de piedra y volteó para encontrarse a una mujer rubia de ojos azules cruzando la carretera para alcanzarles.

—¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Yo, comprar. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás en clase? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Bueno… yo…

—Los monstruos han atacado Kadic y hemos huido —dijo rápidamente Aelita.

—¿Tú también estás aquí, Aelita? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Nos estaban evacuando! —dijo rápidamente el informático —. Ha habido una explosión, nos hemos asustado y hemos empezado a correr en todas direcciones…

—¡Ha sido horrible! —añadió la pelirrosa.

—¿Una explosión? ¿Estáis heridos? —preguntó la adulta, fijándose en todos y en su aspecto destrozado.

—Sí, sí, tranquila —dijo rápidamente Jeremy intentando sonreír —. Es que nos hemos metido por el bosque y, con las prisas, tropezábamos, nos caíamos… ¡Pero ya volvíamos a Kadic! Todo parece tranquilo…

—Voy con vosotros —dijo tomando la mano de su hijo y tirando de él.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntaron todos.

—Mamá, no pasa nada, son dos manzanas nada más, enseguida estaremos bajo la vigilancia de los profesores y…

—Jeremy Belpois, han atacado tu academia. ¡No pienses que me quedaré de brazos cruzados! —interrumpió seriamente —. Porque sois demasiados, pero llegáis a ser menos y os metía en el coche rumbo a casa.

—Mamá, por favor…

—Caminando todos, venga.

Sin soltar al rubio, la mujer avanzó al grupo y dirigió sus pasos a Kadic. Los demás la siguieron, inevitablemente, pero claramente incómodos.

—¿Ésa es la madre de Jeremy? —preguntó Sissi a Aelita. La pelirrosa asintió —. Parece muy seria.

—La verdad, es muy amable. Supongo que está así por el ataque…

—Nos iba a llevar a su casa —señaló Takuya —. ¿Creéis que nos habría llevado a cada uno a la suya?

—Aunque sería un poco difícil llevarte a la tuya, en verdad te lo tendrías merecido, por seguir causando destrucción —insistieron Chiaki y Zoe.

—Basta ya, chicas, que vosotras habéis hecho más destrozos al caer con el molinillo y el ancla —susurraron los gemelos.

—Basta todos, ya hemos llegado —protestó Teruo señalando al frente.

—¡Oh! ¡Menos mal que estáis bien! —suspiró aliviada la profesora Hertz.

—Disculpe, soy la madre de Jeremy Belpois, Catherine. Quisiera saber qué ha ocurrido exactamente para que mi hijo y sus amigos abandonasen Kadic a la carrera —se les adelantó la mujer.

—Sí, claro… Chicos, por favor, permaneced en grupo en el patio con los demás —indicó la profesora llevándose a Catherine a una zona donde ya había muchos padres.

—Oh, no —remugó Yumi reconociendo a los suyos entre la multitud. Los dos adultos no tardaron en acercarse a ella.

—¡Yumi! ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Hiroki está… pues…

—Está con su grupo, tía —respondió rápidamente Kouji.

—Menos mal… No vuelvas a perderle de vista, Yumi —regañó su padre.

—Papá, yo…

—Yumi sigue en shock por los monstruos empotrándose contra las ventanas del aula en la que estaba, tío —inventó Koichi.

—¡Esto ya es demasiado! —exclamó furibundo el hombre, alejándose en busca de respuestas.

—Gracias por salvarme el pellejo, pero podrías haber inventado otra cosa —dijo la morena.

—¡Papi! —chilló Sissi, separándose del grupo y corriendo hacia una ambulancia en la que atendían al director de Kadic en silla de ruedas.

—Tranquila, está bien —le dijo Jim —. Casi se desmaya ante los destrozos, pero sólo es un shock. Los médicos dicen que con algo de reposo mejorará.

— _Dudo que tenga reposo si las cosas siguen así_ —pensó con tristeza agachándose junto al hombre.

Más atrás, los demás observaron en silencio cómo la morena acababa marchando en la ambulancia junto a su padre. El profesorado, lo más calmadamente posible, respondía a todo lo que los padres preguntaban.

—Maldito Xana-Lucemon… —susurró Jeremy.

—No se siente como una victoria —suspiró Yumi mirando al cielo —. Casi es una derrota…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tommy.

—Está claro que van a suspender las clases —explicó la chica —. Y aunque el edificio de dormitorios está intacto…

—Muchos padres querrán llevarse a sus hijos —entendió Teruo —. Pero nosotros…

—No somos una excepción —dijo Kouji.

En silencio, arrastraron los pies hacia un par de bancos libres en los que tomaron asiento a la espera de las decisiones finales de los adultos.

...

—¡Hay que salir ahora mismo! —exclamó una mujer de cabellos violetas agitando los puños ante las miradas del resto de adultos en el salón —. ¡Mi hija está ahí!

—Imposible —declaró un pelirrojo, la cabeza detrás de la pantalla de su portátil —. No hay ni asientos suficientes ni vuelos de sobras para ir todos.

—Y tampoco sería sensato ir todos —negó otro hombre, apoyado en su espalda —. ¿Qué crees que haríamos todos allí?

—¡Recuperar a mi hija!

—También está mi hijo allí —suspiró otra mujer, de cabello castaño —. Pero mi hermano tiene razón. No podemos ir todos. No tenemos a los digimons para ayudarnos.

—Y no creo que sea recomendable que vueles en el estado actual —señaló el mayor del grupo —. Podrían malinterpretar tu estado de nervios con cualquier cosa y negarse a embarcarte.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Chiaki —dijo la castaña mirando al hombre rubio a su lado —. No nos supone ningún problema.

—¿Y qué hacemos los demás? —preguntó otro hombre, cruzado de brazos —. ¿Preparar platos de fideos?

—Más bien tilas —suspiró otro a su lado mirando a la pelimorada —. O sedantes…

—Vale, pues yo ya tengo vuestros billetes reservados… —declaró el pelirrojo del portátil —. ¿Os parece bien el vuelo en tres horas? Pensad que se tiene que facturar y hacer todo…

—Perfecto —asintió el hombre apoyado a su espalda antes de mirar a los dos rubios de la sala —. Por una vez, me alegra contar con vosotros.

—¡Cariño! —gritó una mujer lanzándole un cojín.

—¡Hermano! —chilló la castaña, lanzándole otro.

—¡Que estoy en medio! —protestó el del portátil mientras los demás, salvo la pelimorada, reían.

...

—¿Estamos todos ya? —preguntó una mujer pelirroja mirando a todos los presentes.

—Sí, "Reina" —respondió un moreno con gafas, provocando una leve sonrisa en la mujer.

—Al parecer, los digimons han vuelto a la Tierra —habló un hombre asiático.

—Y no unos digimons cualquiera —declaró un moreno ojiazul.

—¿Estáis seguros? —preguntó una mujer con las manos juntas ante ella —. ¿Seguro que se trata de ellos?

—Créeme, reconocería a Cyberdramon incluso con los ojos vendados —asintió seriamente.

—El digimon del Rey, en el lugar equivocado —dijo con una sonrisilla intentando no alterar más a la mujer junto a él.

—Y pensar que hemos enviado a Katsuharu y a Teppei allí… —comentó el de gafas.

—Les sacaremos de allí —declaró con un golpe en la mesa un hombre castaño —. Os prometemos que los traeremos de vuelta a casa sin ningún problema.

—¿Y sobre los digimons? —preguntó el de gafas —. ¿Creéis que…? —preguntó mostrando un objeto.

—Intentaremos lo que sea necesario —aseguró la mujer pelirroja.


	68. 67 - ¿Regreso a casa?

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal lleváis la llegada del frío? Yo aquí estoy con una mantita después de un chocolate caliente con churros para merendar.

Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que nos seguís y apoyáis. Y a los que conocíais de antes la historia, deciros que la espera pronto terminará y podréis disfrutar de nuevos capítulos. Ahora sí que sí, ¡el material bueno de verdad está a la vuelta de la esquina, chicos!

También recordaros que ni Code Lyoko ni Digimon Frontier nos pertenecen a raf-lily o a mí, el número de personajes originales se cuentan con la mano y cualquier parecido con la obra de otro, estaremos encantadas de tomar un café con leche para comparar ideas.

Os dejo ya con el capítulo y me voy a preparar varios más para así tener todo aún más bajo control. ¡A disfrutarlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 67: ¿Regreso a casa?**

Un viaje incómodo y un par de horas obligatorias para reponerse de ello más tarde, el aeropuerto de París era un hervidero de adultos preocupados yendo de un lado para otro intentando hacerse entender sin mucho éxito.

—Ah, París… Cuánto tiempo…

—Sólo viniste una vez, hermano —resopló la mujer castaña tirando de su maleta.

—Por eso, mucho tiempo.

—Creo que nosotros dos solos podríamos habernos encargado de todo… Total, sólo es ir a Kadic, recoger a los niños y regresar a Japón después de…

—Perdona, ¿has dicho Kadic? —preguntó una mujer pelirroja, acercándose con cierta duda.

—Sí…

—¿Sabéis por dónde queda?

—Pues… —dijo volteando la vista hacia sus acompañantes. El pelirrojo enseguida abrió su portátil y empezó a teclear.

—¡Sí que sois vosotros! —rió una voz tras ellos.

—¿Michael? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó uno de los hombres rubios.

—El mismo —asintió antes de estrecharles la mano al grupo.

—Nos alegra verte de nuevo, aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo para charlas —dijo el hombre castaño con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

—Estamos en el mismo barco —asintió —. Tengo a mis chicas allí. He venido a por ellas antes que pase algo peor…

—Parece que hemos pensado todos igual a la vez —habló una mujer con acento ruso, acercándose con una maleta en las manos. Tras ella, dos hombres más saludaron animados —. ¿Os importa si nos unimos en el camino a Kadic?

—Anna, Sam y Ringo… ¿También tenéis niños en Kadic? —preguntó la castaña.

—Así que todos estamos aquí para lo mismo —habló la pelirroja haciendo gestos a sus tres acompañantes para que se acercasen —. Nosotros hemos venido a por nuestros sobrinos. Sus padres no han podido venir.

—Disculpen… No hemos podido evitar oírles —se unió otro grupo de adultos de habla japonesa —. ¿También vais a Kadic?

—Sí —asintieron la gran mayoría.

—Pues si todos vamos al mismo sitio, quizás deberíamos tomar un autobús —comentó uno de los dos rubios, ganando un codazo del castaño junto a él y una negativa que fue ignorada.

—¿Y así esperas que empecemos lo que realmente hemos venido a investigar? —oyó a su lado la pelirroja.

—Si tú sabías llegar a Kadic, habérmelo dicho antes de que buscase ayuda —regañó.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento —decidió la mujer castaña mirando a todos.

En orden y tras asegurarse que llevaban todos su correspondiente equipaje, el grupo de adultos salió en busca de un transporte para llegar a Kadic. En cuanto vieron un autobús libre, sin carteles ni ninguna indicación, más de uno se acercó y empezó a hablarle al conductor intentando explicarles la situación, pero el hombre no acababa de entenderles. Con una inocente risilla por la que se disculpó, uno de los que acompañaban a la mujer castaña se adelantó y empezó a exponer el caso en un francés fluido que sorprendió a prácticamente todos.

...

Aun con Sissi en el hospital junto a su padre y Yumi y los gemelos atrapados junto a Hiroki por los padres de la morena, el grupo logró mantenerse unido y esquivar los intentos de Catherine de llevarse a Jeremy de allí. Sin embargo, que al día siguiente aún apareciesen más padres en los terrenos de Kadic desanimó notoriamente al grupo.

La ausencia del director fue bien recibida por un grupo reducido de estudiantes, que veían con nervios cómo cada vez más padres hablaban sobre sacar a sus hijos de la academia y encerraros en sus casas.

—Se está juntando demasiada gente —observó Gatomon.

—Esto está muy negro —suspiró William viendo a sus padres hablando con un profesor —. Si esto sigue así, es cuestión de tiempo que Kadic cierre…

—Mirémoslo positivamente. Si Kadic cierra, no habrá peligro alguno con los esbirros de Xana-Lucemon —dijo Odd.

—Remiremos ese punto positivo —carraspeó Leire —. Si Kadic cierra, cada uno se irá a su casa.

—Y la de algunos de nosotros está en Japón —puntualizó Zoe.

—Por no hablar de ti —señaló Jeremy —. ¿A dónde acabarías yendo tú?

—¿Podemos no hablar de eso? —pidió Aelita, casi a punto de llorar.

—Tranquila, princesa, ninguno de tus caballeros se largará y te abandonará —le pasó un brazo por los hombros Ulrich.

—Eso espero…

—Eh, tengo un plan —habló Takuya.

—No sé por qué, me huele a locura —suspiró Tommy.

—Nos largamos a nuestra casa —declaró, ganándose más de una mirada extrañada —. Al cuartel de los Guardianes. Del Digimundo no nos puede sacar nadie.

—Buena idea, pero tiene un pequeño problema —dijo Emily.

—¿Cuál?

—Sissi está en el hospital y Yumi y los gemelos retenidos en la otra punta de la academia —numeró Katsuharu.

—Por no decir que tampoco podemos estar seguros que Xana-Lucemon dejará de atacar la Tierra cuando dejemos de estar aquí —añadió Jeremy.

—Precisamente para evitar nuevos ataques a la Tierra, deberíamos ir ya y empezar a desactivar torres —insistió Takuya.

—Pero tampoco podemos desaparecer de repente —negó Aelita.

—A demás, nosotras… —empezó Leire —. No queremos dejar a Arya atrás…

—¡Y no la dejaríamos! —exclamó Takuya mirando a la otra chica —. Escucha, no tienes digimon ni eres una reencarnación. ¿Y qué? Puedes ayudarnos igualmente. ¡Lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora!

—Takuya, el de los planes locos —suspiró Neila —. Y le causamos un infarto a todas nuestras familias con nuestra desaparición. Piensa un poco, Takuya.

—Oh, no… Se acerca mi madre —dijo rápidamente Jeremy. Gatomon no tardó en saltar a los brazos de Zoe.

—Podemos pedirle a Timy que detenga el tiempo —susurró Takuya.

—Shh, déjalo estar ahora —le regañó Arya.

A paso ligero y con la mirada seria, Catherine se acercó al grupo, deteniéndose y permaneciendo en silencio varios segundos mientras su mirada pasaba por encima de todos los niños ahí reunidos.

—Los profesores han decidido suspender las clases por una semana —informó la mujer —. Jeremy, tú y yo nos vamos a casa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido —. Pero… aún podemos quedarnos en Kadic, ¿verdad? Los dormitorios no han sufrido daños…

—Eso no me importa. Quiero que estés en casa —dijo con decisión.

—Pero… no tengo la maleta hecha ni nada —dijo intentando ganar tiempo.

—No pasa nada. Yo te ayudo a recogerlo todo.

—¡Es mucho! —exclamó —. Está la ropa, mi ordenador con todos los trabajos… Porque no puedo irme y dejar una de mis herramientas de trabajo atrás, ¿no? Están suspendidas las clases, pero…

—Lo recogeremos todo —aseguró la mujer tomando el brazo del menor y empezando a tirar de él.

—¿Catherine? —preguntó una voz a espaldas de todos.

—Cielo santo… ¿Takeru? —exclamó sorprendida.

—¿Papá? —se asomó Teruo antes de voltearse a la mujer junto al rubio —. ¡¿Mamá?!

—Ay, no —susurró Chiaki, mirando al grupo de adultos.

—Tranquila, Chiaki, tu madre se ha quedado en Japón —dijo tranquilizador. Ante el suspiro aliviado de la chica, el grupo no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Pero está claro que esa tranquilidad se le pasará cuando regrese a casa, TK —se encogió de hombros la única mujer del grupo.

—Eso si no la tienen sedada.

—¡Hermano! —regañó dándole un golpe con su bolso.

—Venga, venga, no empecéis —les separaron los dos rubios.

—Hemos venido a buscaros, chicos —dijo el pelirrojo del grupo.

—¡Katsuharu! —el grito heló la sangre del mencionado y de Teppei, que intentaba esconderse detrás de él —. ¡Aquí estás! ¡Y tú también, Teppei!

—Tío Takuto… —saludaron ambos.

—¡Zoe! Ay, hija mía, ¿dónde estás?

—Imposible, ¿mis padres también? —preguntó la rubia acomodando el peso de Gatomon, totalmente encogida en sus brazos.

—No son los únicos —suspiró Tommy, señalando a otra mujer al lado de la madre de Zoe, igual de nerviosa por encontrar a su hijo.

—Mi padre parece más enfadado que nunca —señaló Ulrich.

—¿Y te quejas de eso? —preguntó Odd mientras otro adulto se acercaba hasta él —. ¡Hola, tío Ringo! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Tus padres no han podido escaparse del trabajo, así que he venido a por ti —respondió —. Tus hermanas te echan de menos.

—¡NO, POR FAVOR, CON ELLAS NO! —imploró arrodillándose.

—Niñas, ¿estáis bien? —preguntó Michael acercándose a las tres Sunshine.

—¡Hola, Takuya! Hemos venido a buscarte —dijo con una gran sonrisa Shinja.

—Pues qué bien…

Por más de cinco minutos, los niños tuvieron que escuchar todo lo que pensaban sus padres de la situación en la que vivían. Algo apartada del grupo, Aelita desvió la mirada buscando a los otros tres compañeros. Podía ver perfectamente a Yumi, con Hiroki pegado a ella, retenida junto a sus padres. No le costó encontrar a los gemelos entre la multitud: Kouji parecía estar discutiendo con un hombre que, supuso, era el padre de los chicos, mientras Koichi intentaba calmar el ambiente.

—¡Nadie puede irse! —alzó la voz Jeremy, acallando a todos los que estaban allí.

—¡Jeremy Belpois! ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Tú te vienes a casa y punto —declaró Catherine.

—Mamá, sabes perfectamente que hay papeleos que hacer y todo eso… Y ni los profesores están para ello ni está el director aquí, sin cuya firma ningún documento es válido. A demás, deberían hacer un listado porque seguramente hay muchos niños que no pueden irse y…

—¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó la madre de JP. Con calma, TK empezó a traducirles todo a los que no entendían francés.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi hija se tiene que quedar en este sitio peligroso hasta que se hayan firmado unos estúpidos documentos? —preguntó casi a gritos la madre de Zoe. La rubia se encogió en el sitio.

—Lo veo lógico…

—Pues tú le das la mala noticia a Yolei, Kari —señaló el castaño.

—Por el amor del cielo… Eres un desastre, hermano —dijo sacando su móvil y empezando a teclear.

—¿Tenéis dónde quedaros a dormir? —preguntó Catherine.

—Iremos a casa de los abuelos con un taxi —respondió TK —. Pero no contábamos con ellos…

—Y faltan Anna y Sam —añadió Kari —. Sus crías son más pequeñas y estaba claro que estaría en otro grupo…

—¡Oh! Bueno, ellos pueden venir conmigo —sonrió la rubia —. Pero pasad vosotros cinco también por casa a cenar o a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, Cath.

—Disculpad que volvamos a meternos en vuestra charla…

—¡Rika! —la intentaron detener los otros tres.

—A callar —les ordenó con una mirada severa. Katsuharu y Teppei intentaron no reír ante la autoridad de su tía —. Creo haber entendido que tenéis casa aquí…

—Sí —respondieron los dos hombres rubios.

—¿Sabéis dónde hay un hotel? —preguntó, volteándose y mirando a los otros tres antes que pudiesen hablar —. Si hay que hacer papeleos y puñetas, está claro que nos hemos de quedar aquí al menos un día. Y no sé vosotros, pero a mí viajar me ha agotado.

—Sí, sí… Es una buenísima idea —dijo nervioso Takato antes de susurrar —. Controla a tu mujer, Ryo.

—¿Crees que es tan fácil? —le respondió.

—Momantai, momantai… Es increíble que se me haya pegado eso para estos casos —suspiró el tercero.

—Si buscan alojamiento, sé de un lugar muy bueno y muy barato —dijo Catherine.

Tras media hora más hablando, los adultos decidieron dejar respirar a los chicos, marchándose en tres grupos claramente identificables. El suspiro aliviado al verse aún juntos resonó alto y claro en el lugar.

—¿Lo del papeleo iba en serio? —preguntó Takuya.

—Bueno, formalidades —respondió —. No puedes sacar a un alumno así sin más, llevártelo a otro país y meterlo en otro colegio sin los papeles necesarios para ello.

—Como sea, podemos decir que hemos ganado unos minutos más para pensar —dijo Odd —. La idea de Takuya de largarnos al cuartel me encanta. ¡Ni muerto vuelvo con las locas de mis hermanas!

—¿Sabéis? Ahora tenemos otro problema —dijo Aelita señalando a un costado.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Chiaki mientras veían cómo Yumi y los gemelos eran arrastrados fuera de Kadic con algo de esfuerzo.

—Esperemos que no se los estén llevando a Japón ya… —dijo William mientras algunos apretaban los puños con enojo.

—No creo —negó JP —. Koichi es muy inteligente y aunque Kouji a veces es muy impulsivo, seguro que juntos encontrarán la manera de no ser arrastrados a Japón ninguno de los tres.

...

—Oye, Rika, vale que nuestro principal propósito era poner a salvo a Katsuharu y a Teppei, pero piensa que también hemos venido a investigar lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Por qué los digimons han vuelto a aparecer —dijo Ryo, una vez instalados los cuatro en un bungalow no muy lejos de Kadic.

—¿Y no lo podemos hablar ahora? —cuestionó.

—¡No estamos en Kadic! Takato, Henry, ayudadme, ¿no?

—Ryo tiene razón —señaló Takato —. Podríamos haber ido dos con los chicos a sus dormitorios para recoger sus cosas y, de mientras, los otros dos investigar.

—Aunque había mucha gente por todo Kadic —añadió Henry, ganándose miradas molestas de los dos hombres y una sonrisa satisfecha de la mujer.

—Mañana podemos ir y hacerlo con calma, descansados —dijo —. Trabajaremos mucho mejor si tenemos los sentidos al cien por cien.

...

Sin niños porque, de una forma u otra, habían logrado permanecer en los dormitorios de Kadic, el grupo entero se había reunido en casa de Catherine para cenar, ante la atónita mirada del marido de la rubia. Aun así, un par de palabras de la francesa bastaron para que el hombre no protestase.

—Es sorprendente, Cath. En la infancia viste y trataste con digimons y ahora no los reconoces.

—He intentado averiguar qué ocurría, Tai —respondió con calma —. Sin embargo, que existiese un grupo al que parece ser que han apodado "Domadores de bestias" me hizo pensar que un grupo de elegidos estaba ya al cargo…

—¿Domadores de bestias? —preguntó Izzy, los ojos desviándose al portátil obligatoriamente abandonado a varios metros.

—Es el rumor —se encogió de hombros —. No tengo a Floramon para ayudarme a espiar.

—Ni nosotros a nuestros digimons —añadió Matt.

—Kari, ¿va todo bien? —preguntó TK.

—Esa niña tenía una Gatomon en brazos —dijo, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Anna —. Si no recuerdo mal, Gatomon podría pasar como un gato… Pero en Kadic no se admiten mascotas.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Ringo —. Pues yo tenía entendido que Odd se llevó a su perro Kiwi. Las chicas lo echan de menos… A ratos.

—Algo me dice que vas a tener problemas con tu sobrino —rió Sam.

—Os lo digo de verdad. Era un digimon, no un gato normal.


	69. 68 - Peligro

¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí me presento un día más para dejaros un capítulo algo apresurada por la de faena que tengo pendiente antes de salir en una hora a trabajar.

En el capítulo de la semana que viene os cuento cositas que os interesarán a todos. De momento, os tendréis que conformar con leer el capítulo que toca y después a seguir esperando.

¡Se os quiere!

* * *

 **Capítulo 68: Peligro**

Myotismon caminaba por los pasillos de la Rosa de las Estrellas con fastidio. No sólo tenía que soportar que Xana-Lucemon se dedicase a poseer digimons estúpidos que resultaban ser un completo fracaso en vez de otorgarles misiones a digimons fieles por naturaleza como él, sino que también tenía que seguir viéndole la cara al, a sus ojos, fracasado de Duskmon, quien aun fallando misión tras misión parecía gozar de mejor posición en la línea de mando.

A demás, por si el cada vez más menguante número de clones no lo había dejado suficientemente abajo en la jerarquía del lugar (en algunos casos, sentía que hasta el peor de los Bakemons tenía más autoridad que él), la llegada de digimons de alto nivel apresados y, claramente, enviados a saber a qué sala para ser poseídos por el señor supremo del castillo le dejaban entrever que su aspiración a liderar un poderoso grupo de digimons para eliminar a los molestos, estúpidos y malnacidos niños elegidos estaba siendo hecha añicos. Al menos, intentaba animarse, tenía un trabajo y era útil por el momento, aunque el trabajo fuese el de mensajero.

—Amo…

—Hola, Myotismon. ¿Traes noticias?

—Sí, mi señor —asintió. El ángel caído le hizo un gesto con la mano para que empezase a hablar —. Zamielmon aún no ha logrado sacar nada interesante del Phantomon apresado —el chasquido de lengua de Xana-Lucemon le indicó que ese tema realmente estaba molestando al señor oscuro.

—Menudo idiotamon… ¿Traes alguna buena noticia, al menos? —preguntó con molestia.

—Sus criaturas están cumpliendo con éxito su misión de captura, mi señor —asintió.

—Excelente —dijo tras unos minutos de silencio —. Esta vez seguro que no fallaré. Destruiré a esos niños de una vez por todas con mis mejores soldados.

—¿Qué planea hacer? —preguntó el vampiro.

—Por ahora, desviar su atención un poco más —sonrió.

...

No muy lejos de la Rosa de las Estrellas, un digimon oscuro observaba, desde su escondite, al grupo de criaturas extrañas arrastrando un digimon atrapado hacia el castillo. No pudo evitar dar un puñetazo a una roca junto a él: de haber alcanzado al grupo antes, habría podido liberar al prisionero sin problema alguno y aguado los planes de Xana-Lucemon, al menos por un rato. Con todo el dolor que le producía abandonar a su suerte a aquel digimon, dio media vuelta y se alejó a gran velocidad.

En un cruce de caminos bastante frecuentado en mejores tiempos, dos figuras esperaban algo nerviosas su llegada. Ambos se cuadraron en el lugar al verle llegar.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido? —preguntó el oscuro.

—Fui al Pueblo del comienzo, pero sólo encontré a Craniamon y a Examon —informó el blanco —. Ya le he pedido a Swanmon que los tenga bien cuidados.

—¿Y el resto? —preguntó mirando al rosado.

—Algunos han retrocedido a etapas menores. Otros, no los he encontrado —respondió.

—¿Qué hay de Omnimon?

—Se separó en dos nuevamente —respondió el rosado —. Me encontraron ellos dos más bien —dijo.

—¿Cómo están?

—Bien. Me dijeron que estaban ayudando a los niños elegidos en pago por el daño causado.

—¿Ayudándoles?

—Reúnen información —explicó el blanco —. Buscan torres y las marcan en mapas para cuando los niños puedan venir, que las desactiven. Ya sabes que ninguno de nosotros ha podido hacer nada con esas construcciones extrañas.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió apretando un puño —. Pero sin los niños aquí, ¿de qué sirven?

—Tienen un sistema, aunque V-mon no ha querido explicármelo —dijo el rosado —. Todo cuanto sé es que la información obtenida la llevan al cuartel.

—¿El cuartel?

—Perdona, a veces se nos olvida que desconoces algunas cosas —rió.

—El cuartel de los Guardianes. Hogar de los antiguos Guardianes del Digimundo —dijo el blanco —. Hacía tiempo que no oía hablar de él.

—Parece ser que los niños han ido un par de veces o tres no hace mucho —explicó el rosa —. Es posible que vuelvan a aparecer allí.

—Entonces iré a ese lugar para dar información —dijo, ganando la atención de ambos digimons —. Neptunemon ha sido capturado.

—¡No!

—¿Cómo lo han hecho?

—Imagino que habrá sido como cuando se hicieron con Duftmon. Al fin y al cabo, XANA es un virus —dijo —. Necesitamos aliados, ahora más que nunca. Los ojos bien abiertos los dos y nada de sentimentalismos. Si por salvar a alguien debéis ser capturados, abandonadlo.

—Sí, señor.

—Es vuestra nueva misión —dijo empezando a andar.

—Señor… —empezó a decir el rosado.

—¿Sí?

—El cuartel de los Guardianes es en la otra dirección —señaló el blanco —. Si mal no recuerdo, por la zona del castillo de Seraphimon.

—Gracias —asintió cambiando de dirección y alejándose a gran velocidad.

Un par de luces fueron lo que le indicó la posición exacta del cuartel. Vigilando alrededor, acabó de caminar los últimos pasos hasta la puerta y entró, siendo rápidamente detectado por los dos digimons que trabajaban sobre un mapa.

—Me alegra ver que estáis bien —dijo.

—Podríamos decirte lo mismo, Alphamon —le señaló Agumon.

—¿Qué te trae al cuartel de los Guardianes? —preguntó Gabumon.

—LordKnightmon y Dynasmon dicen que traéis la información para los niños elegidos aquí —respondió mirando alrededor.

—Aquí vivían los Guardianes —dijo Agumon, volviendo a mirar el mapa —. Aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan del Digimundo.

—Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por habernos liberado del control de Xana-Lucemon —dijo Gabumon.

—Entiendo —asintió —. ¿Y cómo contactáis con ellos?

...

Los ánimos del grupo decayeron a niveles subterráneos cuando, a la mañana siguiente, la llegada de sus respectivos padres les confirmó que nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior había sido una simple pesadilla.

Tras dejar a su padre con los demás profesores, Sissi miró alrededor, a la gran cantidad de adultos que ocupaban Kadic, descubriendo que de una forma u otra habían logrado separar a los chicos, reteniéndolos de la mano como hacía la madre de Tommy o imponiendo su autoridad con miradas serias como les estaba pasando a Ulrich y a Kouji. Aun así, había algunos que parecían poder seguir unidos, aunque fuese en silencio.

—Hey, Sissi —saludó Aelita. En sus brazos, Gatomon hizo un gesto rápido antes de encogerse.

—Aelita, menos mal que… Perdona —dijo rápidamente al fijarse en la posición tensa de la pelirrosa —. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Quieren llevárselos de aquí —explicó mirando a todos —. Han venido incluso desde Japón.

—Así que ese hombre es el padre de los gemelos —dijo mirando al adulto que volvía a hacerle una advertencia a Kouji —. Pensaba que sólo Ulrich tenía un padre súper estricto…

—Pues ya ves que no es así. Al menos, su madre y su madrastra han logrado que no discutan a gritos —suspiró la pelirrosa tomando asiento —. Y mira cómo está Gatomon…

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó sentándose junto a la otra.

—Los adultos me miran demasiado —respondió en un susurro —. Algunos más que otros.

—Les debe extrañar ver animales aquí —dijo la morena. La gata se encogió y no dijo nada más.

—Takuya quiere que nos fuguemos —dijo al rato Aelita —. Ir al Digimundo, desactivar torres como locos para incordiar a Xana-Lucemon y así evitar que regrese aquí.

—De no ser por el alboroto aún mayor que se causaría con nuestros padres, lo apoyaría —suspiró mirando a los demás —. No me gusta nada la situación en la que nos encontramos…

—A mí tampoco —dijo cabizbaja la pelirrosa —. Todos piensan que no es seguro seguir aquí…

—Eh, no te vengas abajo ahora —negó Sissi —. Si dices todo esto porque tú no tienes padres, que sepas que cualquiera estará encantado de llevarte en la maleta.

—Empiezas a decir locuras como Odd —rió débilmente.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? Tanto escucharle, acaban pegándose estas tonterías.

El ruido de un micrófono encendiéndose hizo que las dos se cubriesen los oídos y Gatomon encogiese aún más sobre la pelirrosa, volteándose lo justo para bufarle a Jim, aunque el profesor de gimnasia ni la mirase.

—Bienvenidos a Kadic —empezó a hablar el director —. Supongo que son conscientes de los acontecimientos de los últimos días por las noticias en televisión, radio y periódicos… —dijo, claramente nervioso —. Como director de este centro, es mi responsabilidad el bienestar de todos los alumnos y profesores. Por lo cual, estoy completamente dispuesto a aceptar la decisión de dejar de confiar en la eficacia de los miembros de esta academia en lo referente al cuidado de sus hijos, así como permitiré que se lleven a sus hijos sin necesidad de papeleos.

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría para un reducido grupo de alumnos que, incrédulos, miraban al director como si el mismísimo Xana-Lucemon se hubiese manifestado allí. Más de uno empezó a maldecir al ángel caído en susurros que pasaron desapercibidos a oídos de sus padres por la cantidad de voces que se alzaron.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —negó Sissi, buscando la mano de Aelita y apretándola con fuerza —. Papi no puede estar hablando en serio…

—Pues parece ser que sí —suspiró la pelirrosa.

Más de un adulto se puso en pie, algunos con los hijos pegados a sus piernas y otros arrastrando a los menores. Los primeros estaban a punto de salir cuando una explosión provocó la histeria colectiva. Los profesores empezaron a dar instrucciones para la evacuación por encima del griterío cuando una pared cayó de golpe. Sissi y Aelita no dudaron en aprovechar el caos para salir del lugar con Gatomon tras ellas mientras los demás miembros del grupo apretaban con rabia los puños. Ninguno podía creerse aún que Xana-Lucemon hubiera lanzado un ataque precisamente en ese momento.

—¿Se puede saber qué es eso? —preguntó el padre de Ulrich.

—¡Todo el mundo, salga de aquí lo más rápido posible! —intentó decir el director.

No pasó mucho más hasta que Aelita, Sissi, Crescemon y Lilamon aparecieron ante el agujero abierto en la pared para hacer frente al grupo de Xana-Lucemon. Sin embargo, estaba clarísimo que la batalla no corría a favor de las chicas. Ni tan siquiera la incorporación de BlackZephyrmon y BlackCalmaramon ayudó a evitar que los ataques cayesen sobre la gente.


	70. 69 - Al descubierto

¡Muy buenas a todos! De primeras, pedir perdón por no haber subido capítulo el fin de semana pasado. Mi ordenador iba bastante lento cargando todo, intenté colarme en un pequeño portátil pero ahí no logré abrir ni Fanfiction ni ninguna otra página de fics (así que se ha quedado como "mi libreta electrónica portátil"), se acabaron mis días libres, volví al trabajo y hasta ahora no he sacado tiempo para hablaros.

¡Hemos llegado a uno de los momentos importantes de la historia! Para quienes ya la conocíais, volved a disfrutar de esta batalla que llevaba al siguiente paso. Para quienes sois nuevos en este mundillo, espero que también la disfrutéis.

 _ **AVISO IMPORTANTE**_ (para quienes sí leísteis Code Frontier anteriormente): a partir de aquí, las cosas empiezan a sufrir cambios importantes que no deberíais saltaros si queréis enteraros conforme dios manda de todo más adelante. Así que sentíos libres de preguntar cualquier cosa de aquí en adelante a cualquiera de nosotras. Intentaremos por todos los medios posibles aclarar vuestras dudas (siempre que la "alerta spoiler" nos lo permita).

Como cada vez que tengo tiempo para explayarme, recordaros - _ **DISCLAIMER**_ \- (hacía tiempo que no escribía esa palabra) que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier, así como sus personajes, no son propiedad de raf-lily o mía, que el número de personajes originales en esta versión aún es más reducido que en la anterior y cualquier parecido con la obra de otro es una coincidencia resultado del pensamiento "y si".

También agradeceros el apoyo y la paciencia que mostráis por la historia. Nos alegra leer vuestros comentarios positivos y aún nos enorgullece más seguir sin comentarios negativos/con-el-objetivo-de-herir-sensibilidades. El trabajo merece la pena.

Y ya os dejo con el capítulo que muchos seguro esperabais como la nieve en Navidad (si es que donde vivís nieva -aquí donde yo vivo, nunca nieva-). La semana que viene os traeré más información extra con la que entreteneros antes de leer lo realmente importante.

¡Ciao!

* * *

 **Capítulo 69: Al descubierto**

Kouji maldijo por lo bajo antes de darle una patada a una de las sillas. La gran cantidad de gente intentando escapar sin orden, aun con la guía de los profesores, había hecho que algunos, como sus padres, continuasen en el sitio, manteniendo a sus hijos a la espalda, a la espera de que la salida se liberase. Una sola mirada hacia su gemelo le bastó para hacer sonar sus alarmas.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —cuestionó el de la oscuridad estirándole del brazo.

—Si todo esto no me ha enloquecido ya, dudo que vaya a peor —declaró —. ¿Acaso prefieres que alguien salga herido? —preguntó a su vez. Koichi remugó, pero no le retuvo cuando su hermano salió de la protección de los padres.

—Kouji Minamoto, ¿dónde crees que vas? —le espetó su padre, atrapándole por la muñeca.

—A poner fin a todo esto —dijo intentando soltarse.

—¿Tú? ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Vas a conseguir que te maten!

—No si juegas con la misma moneda —respondió, cansado de todo, haciendo aparecer el digicódigo en la mano retenida. Su padre no tardó en soltarle —. ¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución!

—Y así, todo el mundo pierde la cabeza en cadena —suspiró Koichi, sacando su D-Tector y pasando junto a su demasiado sorprendido padre —. ¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución!

—¿Qué rayos…? —intentó decir el hombre ante la visión de sus dos hijos envueltos en datos.

Takuya, Chiaki y Zoe lograron soltarse de sus familias, saltando por encima de las sillas mientras digievolucionaban para sorpresa de más gente.

—Esto ya no tiene arreglo —negó Yumi mirando a su sorprendido tío —. Oye, Hiroki, ¿sabes qué? Que tenías razón. Soy la Geisha y ésta —dijo alzando su dispositivo digital, del que surgió Renamon —, es mi compañera de batallas, no un monstruo domado. ¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

—¡Renamon superdigievoluciona en… Taomon!

—¡Id rápidos! —exclamó Leire, su D-Tector brillando y dejando libre a Tailmon —. ¡Nostras los sacamos de aquí!

Con las tres Sunshine tirando de las manos de los adultos, el resto de Guardianes lograron liberarse por completo de sus padres y saltar al frente, digievolucionando. Toda la academia había sido testigo de las transformaciones de los chicos y la aparición de los digimons. Hiroki seguía en shock con los ojos fijados en su hermana, igual que Milly y Tamiya, que ni tan siquiera podían alzar las cámaras.

—Hay que hacer algo, TK —dijo Kari —. ¡Son niños! —exclamó señalando al digimon en el que se había convertido Teruo.

—Te aseguro que estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pero no podemos hacer nada —negó.

—Miraré de abrir una puerta al Digimundo —dijo Izzy, sacando el portátil de su mochila y, escoltado por Tai y Matt, empezaba a trabajar.

No muy lejos de ellos, Takato no podía evitar señalar hacia Grumblemon y Arbormon, sorprendido todavía porque escasos segundos antes aquellos habían sido los dos muchachos que habían tenido que ir a buscar para llevarlos de vuelta a Japón, lejos del peligro que suponían los digimons. A su lado, Ryo pasaba la mirada de un lado a otro buscando a Cyberdramon mientras Rika mantenía sus ojos en Yumi y Taomon.

—Hirokazu y Kenta nos matarán cuando les digamos que sus hijos están metidos en semejante problema —dijo Henry.

—No está —susurró Ryo —. No está Cyberdramon…

—Les preguntaremos después —dijo Rika.

Con todos en la batalla, no fue difícil poner en apuros a los clones y el ejército de insectos que Xana-Lucemon había vuelto a enviar con la intención de ponerles entre las cuerdas.

—Niños elegidos, no creáis que esto ha acabado —dijo Duskmon, cubriéndose del ataque de los cinco híbridos —. A partir de ahora, nosotros llevaremos las riendas del juego. ¡Retirada!

—¿Así vas a llevar las riendas? —cuestionó Mermaimon, lanzando su ancla. Duskmon la esquivó por poco —. ¡Maldición!

—¡Mirada mortal! —sin que nadie lo esperase, Duskmon lanzó su ataque contra la cafetería.

Antes de que pudiese continuar a más, Taomon y Denoshimon invocaron escudos protectores, bloqueando el ataque y cualquier sorpresa que pudiese surgir de la nube de polvo. Sin embargo, cuando todo se calmó, el grupo enemigo había desaparecido.

—Ese Xana-Lucemon… ¡Se enterará! —exclamó Mermaimon dando golpes con el ancla al suelo.

—¿Chiaki? —la voz de Kari heló la sangre de la sirena y provocó escalofríos en todos los demás, que se voltearon para ver al grupo de adultos que permanecían ahí aun cuando Leire, Neila y Arya habían intentado sacarlos.

—Esto ya es demasiado para mí —dijo el señor Delmas antes de caer al suelo.

—¡Papi! —chilló Sissi soltando sus látigos y corriendo hacia su padre. Por detrás, Lilamon los recogió y esperó junto a los demás.

—¡Chicoooos! —las voces alertaron al grupo lo suficiente como para hacerles olvidar que los adultos habían visto sus transformaciones —. Oh, oh, creo que hemos venido en mal momento —dijo Bokomon, frenando el avance de Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon y los Crossedmons.

—¿Papi? ¿Mami? —llamó Timy, escapando del cerdito rosa y corriendo en busca de JetSilphymon —. ¿Es que ha venido Medusa-chan? ¡No estaba donde nosotros vigilábamos! —dijo rápidamente.

—No, Timy, verás… —empezó a hablar la híbrida.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —exclamó la madre de Zoe, sobresaltando a la pequeña digimon, que aún se cogió más fuerte a la mano de la del viento —. ¿CÓMO QUE MAMÁ?

—¿Por qué chilla esa señora, papá? —preguntó Ace, trepando ágilmente hasta el hombro de Beowolfmon y haciendo que, por primera vez en lo que llevaban los adultos en Kadic, el guerrero de la luz empezase a tener miedo.

—¡Kouji Minamoto! —estalló su padre —. ¡¿En qué jodido momento me has hecho abuelo?!

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi niña?! —exigió la madre de Zoe.

—¿Pero de qué hablan? —preguntaron los Crossedmons mientras los híbridos intentaban hacerles callar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Yumi a Reichmon viéndole temblar y emitir ruiditos extraños. No tardó en darse cuenta que el de la oscuridad luchaba por no reír a carcajadas.

—Así pues, por aquí hay una Gatomon, ¿no, Teruo? —preguntó Kari, acercándose a un demasiado sorprendido Mercurimon.

—Ah, pues… esto… —empezó a decir —. ¿Cómo sabes tú de Gatomon, mamá? —preguntó dedigievolucionando y atreviéndose a aguantarle la mirada.

—Porque ni es la primera vez que los digimons aparecen en la Tierra ni sois los primeros que los han enfrentado —se acercó TK.

—¡No puede ser! —chilló Mermaimon —. ¿Acaso vosotros…?

—¿Luchamos contra digimons? Hace mucho —asintió Tai —. Una historia bastante larga, la verdad.

—¿Vosotros también? —preguntó Takato.

—¿Cómo que también? —preguntaron Arbormon y Grumblemon.

—¿Kari? ¿Eres tú? —saltó Gatomon, acercándose con precaución a la humana. La mujer se agachó y esperó hasta que la digimon estuvo delante.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —le sonrió.

—¡Kariiiii! —chilló lanzándose a sus brazos y pasando la mirada rápidamente a los otros cuatro.

—¿TK? —se alzó Patamon, volando hasta quedar a la altura del rubio —. Qué alto estás…

—Tú sigues igual, Patamon —sonrió extendiéndole los brazos.

—¡Venga ya! —empezó a reír Lopmon —. ¡Henry! —exclamó pillando carrerilla y saltando para planear hasta colgarse de su brazo.

—¿Lopmon? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Sí, soy yo! —rió —. ¿Dónde está Suchon?

—No ha venido —dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

—¡Papá! —chilló Ace, llamando de nuevo la atención de todos —. Que hay digimons llamando. Y ahora ya con mucha insistencia.

—Está bien, abre un portal —dijo Beowolfmon justo cuando Timy le saltó encima.

Murmurando algo que nadie llegó a entender, Ace abrió un portal por el que salieron a estampida un quinteto de digimons que sorprendieron a quienes no sabían nada de Digimons.

—¡Floramon! —gritó Catherine reconociendo a la digimon floral.

—¡Betamon! —llamó Michael, sorprendiendo a las Sunshine.

—¡Unimon! —corrió Anna, dejando atrás a su hija Milly.

—¡Flarelizardmon! —Tamiya también se quedó parada ante el grito de Sam.

—¡Krabbymon, amigo! —exclamó Ringo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó Odd viendo a su tío alzar al cangrejo y darle varias vueltas.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Jeremy, no muy seguro de si debía acercarse o no a la mujer y la digimon floral.

—Saludar a mi compañera digimon —respondió tranquilamente Catherine mostrando un dispositivo digital diferente al de los chicos —. Todos nosotros también fuimos niños elegidos.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

—Tiempo muerto, por favor —pidió Walter Stern —. Siento romper lo que parece un momento emotivo, pero muchos aquí no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando y nos gustaría enterarnos. Más que nada porque involucra a nuestros hijos.

—Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con mi padre —alzó la mano Ulrich —. ¿Qué tal si lo contamos todo?

—Es lo justo —se encogió de hombros Tai.

—Pero vosotros también debéis explicarnos muchas cosas —indicó Matt.


	71. 70 - Nuestra vida

¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí me presento sin ningún contratiempo y con muchos minutos para hablaros de varias cosas antes de dejar que leáis el capítulo de esta semana. _**ATENCIÓN**_ : sois libres de leer lo siguiente o saltar al capítulo (aunque yo leería todo el previo que os voy a dejar que seguro os interesará), que se va a hacer algo extenso (mil perdones).

De primeras, gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia desde que se inició hace tantísimos años en la cuenta de _raf-lily_. Nos hace muchísima ilusión que nos hayáis acompañado en esta versión y que la hayáis apoyado con todos sus cambios. Esperamos que sigáis así hasta el final (que esta vez sí llegará en forma de "FIN").

De segundas, me hace más ilusión aún si cabe deciros esto: **¡HEMOS VUELTO AL DIGIMUNDO!** (quienes leísteis la historia vieja seguro lo entendéis). Al fin, el momento más esperado ha llegado. Y ahí no acaba todo: **¡LLEGAN LAS GRANDES NOVEDADES!** Como ya hemos ido anunciando en más de una ocasión, esta actualización de la historia ha traído cambios importantes que, hasta el momento, han sido pinceladas detallistas. Sin embargo (y como espero recordéis), aún quedan unas cosillas entre el punto actual en la historia y el fin del viejo fic. Y aquí es donde empieza el buen salseo que tanto Lily como yo esperamos que sea de vuestro agrado y valoréis.

De terceras (porque sí, hay un tercer punto), debo dar unas cuantas razones para este punto. Por llegar al capítulo 70 (aunque no sea el punto exacto donde acabó la versión anterior) y porque se acerca la Navidad, tengo el placer de anunciaros que en los próximos días estrenaremos en esta misma cuenta **CODE FRONTIER OMAKES** , una serie de capitulitos individuales en donde podréis leer pequeñas historietas paralelas a la historia de Code Frontier que darán sentido o aportarán "algo" a algunos de los capítulos en esta historia (entenderéis lo que quiero decir cuando leáis cada historieta). O tal vez serán momentos random con los que haceros más llevadera la espera de capítulos nuevos.

Unido al punto anterior (porque no quiero hacer un párrafo enorme): aunque tanto Lily como yo estamos repasando todos los capítulos intentando encontrar puntos en Code Frontier que puedan crear dudas, confusión o queden demasiado en el aire, cualquier duda que os surja en cualquier capítulo a vosotros, podéis pedirlo sin temor alguno, nosotras escribiremos esa escena "colgada" y la subiremos lo antes posible.

Y ya, por último: os recordamos que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier tienen un sello y una firma que no son ni la de Lily ni la mía, que una mínima parte de los personajes son realmente creaciones nuestras y que cualquier parecido en personajes, historia o lo que sea con la obra de otro artista estaremos encantadas de buscar un hueco en nuestras apretadas agendas para intercambiar ideas y opiniones.

Ahora sí, ya os dejo con la historia y con la satisfacción de saber que al fin estamos alcanzando ese momento que muchos deseabais que sucediese desde que os dijimos que volvía Code Frontier.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

* * *

 **Capítulo 70: Nuestra vida**

Tras escuchar las historias de los mayores y comparar dispositivos digitales (más de uno pasó bastantes minutos en manos de Izzy, que empezó a estudiarlos), el grupo empezó a relatar sus historias, ayudados por los tres ángeles y Bokomon. Anna no podía evitar reír ante el gran entusiasmo de su hija Milly, que utilizaba todo cuanto tenía en mano para grabar la información de cara a una nueva entrega de la revista. Junto a ella, Tamiya había acabado pidiéndole su móvil a su padre; Sam tampoco podía evitar reír ante los suspiros quejumbrosos de la chica.

—Madre mía, menuda historia —silbó Takato.

—Debimos habernos dado cuenta que habían digimons detrás de todo —comentó TK.

—A mí lo que me tiene sorprendida es que seas la hija del profesor Hopper, Aelita —dijo Catherine.

—Sabía que se casó y oí que tuvo una hija —asintió el señor Delmas —, pero ni por asomo imaginé que se tratase de Aelita.

—Sí, bueno… Estar encerrada en Lyoko retrasó mi crecimiento —dijo la pelirrosa.

—Yo tengo una preguntita —alzó la mano Izzy —. ¿Cómo es que unos tenéis digimons y otros os transformáis en digimons?

—¿Os fusionáis quizás? —preguntó Ryo —. Ya os hemos dicho que nosotros cuatro lo hacíamos con nuestro compañero.

—Pero no hay ningún digimon junto a ellos —señaló Henry.

—Nosotros tenemos espíritus digitales —dijo Zoe sacando su D-Tector —. No contamos con un digimon de carne y hueso precisamente.

—Pero mamá —intervino Timy, provocando tics nerviosos en la madre de la rubia —, todos erais digimons.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Matt antes que la señora Orimoto volviese a montar un escándalo.

—Somos las reencarnacions de los antiguos Guardianes del Digimundo —dijo Tommy, jugueteando con los dedos.

—¿Reencarnaciones? —preguntaron todos.

—Exactamente —se alzó Bokomon, libro en mano, dispuesto a narrar la historia.

—Pero ¿eso es posible? —preguntó Tai.

—Al parecer, si se dan ciertas circunstancias, sí —le respondió Gatomon.

—Y por ese motivo, Timy y Ace nos llaman papá y mamá a nosotros —dijo rápidamente Zoe señalando a Kouji —. En nuestra vida anterior, fuimos los padres adoptivos de esos dos digimons. Ellos saben que somos ellos y no pueden evitar llamarnos papá y mamá.

—¿Seguro que es eso? —cuestionó la mujer. Zoe empezó a remugar en italiano.

—Por eso no podéis llevarnos de nuevo a Japón —dijo Chiaki —. Tía Kari, por favor, tú siempre me has entendido…

—Tranquila, tranquila —rió —. Sí, os entendemos.

—Es más seguro para el mundo entero que estéis en un único punto —asintió Takato.

—Aunque somos muchos por todo el mundo —comentó Izzy, mostrando un mapa en su portátil.

—Y más que seguro salieron en los dos siguientes años —dijo Ringo, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Odd.

—Y tú sin contármelo —acusó —. Te tenía como mi tío más enrollado.

—Pero aquí no pueden quedarse —dijo el señor Delmas —. Reconstruir todo esto llevará su tiempo… A demás, es peligroso para los estudiantes…

—¿Y si me los llevo yo? Pueden ocupar una de las mansiones de mi padre —dijo Michael —. Está bastante a las afueras, no habría problemas si atacasen y…

—¿Dejar a mi hijo sin estudiar en la otra punta del planeta? —cuestionó la madre de JP.

Los padres comenzaron una discusión sobre lugares para que los chicos habitaran, así como las ventajas y desventajas que veían en ellos. Las voces volvieron a alzarse hasta que Sissi, cansada, se puso en pie y alzó la voz.

—¡Alto todos! No necesitamos la casa de nadie.

—¿Cómo que no? Kadic está destruida —saltó Anna.

—Y hasta ahora habéis logrado salir airosos, pero en cualquier momento puede haber una desgracia —apuntó Sam.

—Ya, eso lo sabemos, pero es que tenemos una solución —dijo Odd —. Tenemos casa.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

—Sí, el cuartel general de los Guardianes en el Digimundo —asintió Leire.

—Y a demás, Kadic no necesita cerrar —saltó Timy con felicidad —. ¡Dejádmelo a mí!

—¿Tú? —preguntó Jim —. No es por nada, pero eres muy pequeña, ¿no crees?

—¡No soy pequeña! —exclamó —. Prepárate para flipar, bailarín sobre cera.

—Allá va otra vez a presumir —suspiró Ace.

Ante la mirada de todos, la digimon salió de la sala por el agujero abierto en la pared y dirigió sus pasos a la cafetería destrozada. Tras ella, humanos y digimons la siguieron listos para ver lo que pretendía hacer. Un par de gestos que se ganaron una protesta de Ace más tarde, la elfita alzó los brazos ante ella instantes antes de ser rodeada de un brillo dorado que hipnotizó a muchos allí presentes. Un aura del mismo color empezó a mover los restos destrozados que, poco a poco, empezaron a moverse, uniéndose hasta que la cafetería volvió a ser el lugar que todos conocían.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha y cogiendo aire orgullosamente, Timy echó a correr hacia el gimnasio, repitiendo la misma operación y consiguiendo que las ruinas ante ellos se convirtiesen en el gimnasio. Prácticamente todos observaban, estupefactos, cómo aquellas dos enormes construcciones habían vuelto a ponerse en pie en pocos minutos. Ace, quien pensaba que acabaría regañando a la elfita por alguna tontería, empezó a reír a carcajadas por las caras de más de uno, que no podía despegar los ojos de los trozos de edificio que Timy alzaba para reconstruir los últimos desperfectos de Kadic.

—¡Lo he hecho, mami! —saltó feliz hacia la rubia y ganándose un abrazo —. ¿A que soy una buena chica, papi?

—Lo has hecho muy bien —felicitó Kouji. Por suerte para él y para Zoe, sus respectivos padres seguían demasiado sorprendidos con el trabajo de la digimon.

—Pero si… Esto no… Ella sólo… —farfulló Jim.

—Te diré algo que me decía papi hace tiempo —dijo con orgullo la digimon, soltándose de Zoe y plantándose ante el profesor de gimnasia —. Incluso el digimon más pequeño es capaz de lograr grandes cosas si cree en ello y se le deja hacer.

—Pero… cómo… tú…

—Timy controla el tiempo —explicó Ace. Ante las miradas extrañadas de los adultos, el gato plateado alzó una mano como dándole una señal a la otra.

Con una gran sonrisa, Timy chascó los dedos e inmovilizó a todos, incluso a su hermano, antes de salir corriendo en busca de la prueba necesaria para convencer a todos. Tras varias carreras de un lado a otro reuniendo material y preparándolo todo, regresó con el grupo y, subida a los hombros de Jim, volvió a reanudar el tiempo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me creéis? —preguntó sobresaltando al adulto.

—La madre que te… —empezó a decir Zoe. Junto a ella, Ace estalló en risas que le tiraron al suelo.

—Timy, ¿va en serio? —señaló Kouji —. ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que disfrazar al esqueleto de Jim?

—No es lo único —dijo señalando al edificio.

—¡Timy! —gritó el grupo de los Guardianes.

—¡Es papel de color! ¡Es papel de color! —chilló encogiéndose sobre Jim.

—¡Eh, baja! —pidió.

—Aun así —dijo la profesora Hertz, observando las ventanas cubiertas de papel amarillo formando una carita feliz —, esto en realidad lleva tiempo prepararlo… Bien, hemos comprobado tu poder —asintió —. ¿Y tú? —preguntó mirando a Ace.

—Controlo el espacio —respondió —. Puedo abrir vórtices dimensionales de aquí al Digimundo y al revés.

—Se dice bicitesa —le dijo Timy.

—¿Era así?

—No, chicos —negó Tommy —, es "viceversa".

—Oh… ¿Nos lo demuestras? —pidió la profesora.

—Puedes hacerlo —asintió Takuya —. Llévanos al cuartel. Así, les demostraremos que podemos vivir allí perfectamente.

—De acuerdo. Os dejaré en la puerta, porque son muchos y no sé si cabrán —dijo alzando las garras —. Pero antes… Timy…

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Un vórtice se abrió junto a ella y, a los pocos segundos, la elfita suspiró aburrida —. ¿En serio?

—No es un buen sistema de defensa —negó el gato.

—Y se queja de que me parezca a mamá preocupándome —murmuró cargando el esqueleto y andando hacia el vórtice —, pero él manda como papá… —ante las miradas de todos, la digimon desapareció —. ¡Te has equivocado de clase! —oyeron su voz a mucha distancia. Volteándose, la descubrieron asomándose con el esqueleto por una ventana.

—¡Da igual, ya lo recolocarán ellos! ¡Vuelve o te tocará correr! —le grito. Al instante, la digimon apareció por el vórtice cubriéndose las orejas.

—No chilles, que no soy sorda…

—No peleéis ahora —les separó Zoe mientras desaparecía el vórtice.

—Perdón —corearon antes de que el gato plateado abriese otro vórtice.

Aunque fue necesario que algunos de los niños cruzasen el vórtice primero, todos los adultos acabaron pasando al otro lado, sorprendiéndose ante la edificación que se les presentó cuando el agujero quedó a sus espaldas. Para aquellos que ya habían pisado el Digimundo, la nostalgia y los recuerdos empezaron a aflorar hasta que las voces dentro del lugar captaron su atención.

—Te digo que era más al norte.

—Eso no son diez kilómetros…

—Ahora te estás pasando.

—¡Pero qué torpes sois! —rió una tercera voz.

Sin esperar ninguna señal ni nada, Tai, Matt y Henry abrieron la puerta principal, sobresaltando a los tres digimons allí presentes. Las cabezas de los tres se ladearon, extrañados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante los tres adultos.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Agumon! —le interrumpió Tai, acercándose con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Tai? —preguntó el dinosaurio antes de lanzarse a abrazarle —. ¡Tai! ¡Tai!

—¿Matt? —llamó Gabumon, dejando el lápiz que estaba usando y caminando lentamente hacia el rubio —. ¿Eres tú?

—¿Qué tal te ha ido, Gabumon? —saludó agachándose para quedar a su altura.

—¡Henry! —chilló Terriermon, cogiendo carrerilla sobre la gran mesa y lanzándose contra él.

—¡Terriermon! Madre mía, ¡cuánto tiempo! —exclamó alzándolo por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Terriermon! —el grito de Lopmon hizo que todas las cabezas se voltearan hacia el marrón, que ya planeaba hacia la espalda del adulto.

—Ay…

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que cuidabas de los Crossedmons? —preguntó cogiéndose bien con las orejas al humano para zarandear al otro con comodidad.

—Mo…man…tai… Lopmon… —atinó a decir.

—¡Nada de momantais! ¡DÍ-ME-LO!

—Calma, Lopmon, calma —intentó separarles Henry.

—¿Cómo habéis venido? —preguntó Agumon.

—Los chicos nos han traído —le respondió Tai, volteándose a la puerta por la que entraba el resto de adultos y niños.

—¿Y esos señores? —señaló Gabumon.

—Espero que no estés hablando de nosotros —rió TK con Patamon acomodado en su cabeza.

—¡TK, Kari e Izzy! —exclamaron los dos, lanzándose sin dudar.

—¡Takato! —llamó Terriermon, escapando de Lopmon e impulsándose hacia el otro adulto —. ¡Y Rika y Ryo! ¿También está Suchon?

—No, sólo hemos venido nosotros —respondió Takato mientras los otros dos también le saludaban.

—Vaya, sí que es grande este sitio —silbó Jim, mirando alrededor.

—Esto tiene más espacio que la mansión en la que decía de dejarles —comentó Michael —. Aquí no habría problema para meter un digimon grande.

—Pues claro —comentó Ace, sentándose en la mesa y mirando alrededor —. Todos en casa eran grandes menos Timy y yo.

—Sí —asintió su hermana imitándole —. Sphinx, Theri, Beat, Troi y Grey-chu eran enormes. Necesitaban todo este espacio para caminar sin tirar nada.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Shinja buscando la respuesta en su hermano. Tras él, Milly ya sacaba la libreta para diversión de Anna.

—El nombre digimon —respondió —. Ancient Sphinxmon es Koichi, Ancient Megatheriumon es Tommy, Ancient Beatmon es JP, Ancient Troiamon es Teppei y Ancient Greymon soy yo.

—¡Qué guay!

—¡Vamos a ir a buscar a los demás! —dijo de pronto Agumon —. Aunque no estéis todos, seguro que también quieren veros a vosotros.

—¡Yo también voy! —exclamó Terriermon.

—¡No huyas! —intentó detenerle Lopmon.

—Anda, déjale marchar —le alzó Ryo —. ¿Están muy lejos?

—No, qué va, están en el castillo —rió el conejo saliendo por una puerta oculta que sorprendió a los adultos.

—¡No tardaremos! —prometieron Agumon y Gabumon.

Sin los tres digimons en el lugar, los adultos empezaron a recorrer el cuartel en grupos, acompañados por sus hijos que hicieron de guías para ellos.

—¿Y en el piso superior?

—Los dormitorios, tío Takato —respondió Katsuharu.

—¡Cuidado ahí! —gritó Timy, alertando a los dos justo a tiempo para esquivar un grupo de padres que empezaron a protestar en el piso superior.

—Lo que me faltaba —resopló Zoe, pasando entre ambos con andar firme.

—¡ZOOOOEEE! ¿Dónde duermes tú? —oyeron preguntar a su madre. Más de uno en el piso inferior intentó no reír.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dijo.

—¡Estos dormitorios son enormes! —exclamó la madre de Tommy. El pequeño no dudó en correr escaleras arriba seguido de algunos más.

—¿Y aquí es donde dormís? —preguntó el padre de los gemelos, las dos mujeres asomándose tras él y comentando el mobiliario.

—Ésa es mi habitación, no la de sus hijos —dijo Zoe. Al instante se materializó su madre en el interior, causando fastidio en la rubia —. Aquellas dos son las que buscan.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó el hombre.

—De primeras, porque es NUESTRA casa, de TODOS, y cada uno tiene su habitación PERSONAL —dijo alzando un dedo —. Y de segundas, porque tiene el nombre en la puerta.

—¿Garuru? —preguntó la mujer leyendo uno de los carteles —. ¿Sphinx?

—Sí, mamá, son las nuestras —asintió Koichi —. Kouji duerme en la de Ancient Garurumon.

El jaleo en el piso inferior hizo que más de uno se asomase por las escaleras para ver entrar, por ambas puertas, a dos grupos de digimons que casi se atropellaban para entrar los primeros.

—¡Izzy! —llamó Tentomon, volando por el lugar hasta dar con el pelirrojo —. ¡No sabes la de cosas que te has perdido en todo este tiempo!

—¡Tentomon, amigo! ¡Estás igual!

—Tú no —comentó Gomamon, acercándose hasta Matt y dejándose coger —. ¡Qué alegría veros! ¿Sigue Joe tan estudioso?

—Ahora más bien es trabajador —rió el rubio —. Es médico.

—¿Al fin? ¡Qué bien!

—¡Hola, Kari! —saltaron V-mon y Wormmon.

—¡Chicos!

—¡TK! ¡Estás enorme! —exclamó Armadillomon tras llegar al rubio rodando.

—Muchísimo —voló Hawkmon —. Por un momento, casi te confundo con tu hermano.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido, chicos?

—¡TAKATOMON!

—¡Guilmon! —exclamó el adulto, dejando a Katsuharu para lanzarse a abrazar al digimon.

—¿Renamon? —Rika miró con preocupación a la digimon que entraba ayudada por otros dos digimons zorros —. ¿Eres tú?

—Hola, Rika. Parece que el tiempo nos ha afectado a las dos, ¿eh? —saludó indicándole a los dos zorros que la dejaran avanzar.

—¡Espera! —gritó la mujer, corriendo a ella cuando la vio apoyar mal un pie.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —dijo con cierta diversión la digimon —. Salí perdiendo en una peleíta contra la pequeña —comentó mirando a la otra Renamon.

—Entonces sí que era nuestro Cyberdramon el de la tele, ¿eh? —preguntó Ryo acercándose al digimon.

—¿Salí en la tele? —preguntó intentando recordar.

—Pero si también están Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Impmon, Dobermon y Leomon —nombro Henry, acercándose a ellos justo cuando Terriermon regresó a sus brazos —. Pensaba que no volvería a veros nunca…

—Siempre hemos estado aquí —dijo Guardromon.

—A demás, los digimons renacemos —dijo Leomon.

—Pero no veo a Calumon —dijo Ryo.

—Nadie sabe dónde está —le respondió Cyberdramon.

—Es más complicado de ver que a vosotros —dijo Impmon.

—Cuando les digamos a Ai y a Makoto que estás bien, seguro que tendrán ganas de venir a verte, Impmon —sonrió Rika. El digimon se volteó rápidamente.

—Impmon está llorando —dijo Dobermon.

—¡No estoy llorando! —gritó agitando un puño con enojo y lágrimas en los ojos.

Las risas inundaron el lugar en cuestión de segundos.


End file.
